


Evelyn's Tale

by Higgles123



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 254,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Bill Guarnere's little sister joins Easy Co as a medic.





	1. Chapter One

Camp Toccoa, August 1942

It was early evening and still light outside. The oppressive heat of the day was finally dissipating leaving behind a comfortable warmth in its place. Stepping out of the nurse's quarters, Evelyn Guarnere strode purposefully across camp in the direction of the mess hall. In just over an hour she would begin her first shift at the medical station since arriving at Toccoa the previous day, but before that she had a dinner date. Hurrying along the gravelled path, she put her head down trying to ignore the occasional whistles and catcalls that came her way. While she knew it was only harmless and good-natured flattery reserved not only for her but for all the females on camp, she still found it embarrassing. Upon reaching the mess hall five minutes later, she saw a familiar dark-haired figure leaning casually against the wall of the wooden building, smoking a cigarette. He grinned when he saw her approaching and flicked the half finished cigarette onto the floor by his polished boots.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," he spoke in a Philadelphia accent, even stronger than her own. "Getcha ass over here and give your big brother a hug."  
Evelyn flung her arms around Bill's neck and giggled when he spun her around twice before setting her gently onto her feet. A trio of men walking past hooted but quickly shut up when they were shot one of Bill Guarnere's infamous glares.

"Jeez what have you been eatin'? You weigh a tonne," he teased. Evelyn scowled and punched him playfully on the arm.

"You ain't seen me in almost three months, and you're calling me fat? How rude," she sniffed indignantly. "Besides, it's not my fault if I have gained a few pounds. Blame Mom. The last two weeks at home before I came here, she was force feeding me constantly. And cryin'. Oh god, literally the slightest thing made her cry. I don't think she even cried that much when you left, or Henry for that matter. You would have thought I was going to the other side of the world, not like six states away or whatever it is."

"Ha, that sounds like Ma alright," Bill chuckled. "In all honesty I'm surprised she let you leave at all. When she wrote me to say her precious baby girl had joined the nurse corps and was coming here, there was splatters all over the page, and I could just imagine her sitting at the kitchen table cryin' her little heart out. You know she asked me to try and convince you to go back home once I seen ya here?"

"You'd best not be thinkin' about doing it, Bill," she narrowed her hazel green eyes at him. "If that's the reason you asked me to come eat with you, then I swear I will leave right now and avoid you like the plague forever. I will never ever speak to you again. I mean it, Bill, don't even try it."

"Calm down," he exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Jeez, and you say Mom's dramatic. Look, you want the truth? Am I happy you signed up? No. Am I happy you could get sent to God only knows where? No. Am I gonna try and talk you out of it? As much as I want to, no, I ain't. You might be the baby of our family but we all gotta accept that you're almost nineteen and we can't stop you. But don't think that means I aint gonna be watching out for you while you're here, especially with all these fellas about."

"Aw," she cooed pretending to wipe away tears from her eyes. "That's literally the nicest thing I think you've ever said to me."

"Shut up," he snickered tugging on the long ebony braid draped over her left shoulder. "Seriously though, it's nice to see you, kiddo."

"You too, Bill," she smiled, squeezing him tightly again. "Now can we go and get some food cause I'm starvin' and I gotta start my shift soon."

"Yeah, I suppose," Bill smirked. "I'd sure hate for you to waste away. Then again, fat chance of that happenin'. Ha, get it? Fat chance."

"Jackass," Evelyn muttered getting a short laugh out of her brother as she followed him into the crowded mess hall.

The first thing that Evelyn noticed upon entering the hall was the smell of onions and cigarette smoke. It was comforting. It reminded her of home, where her Mom would be in the kitchen cooking and her dad would sit at the table smoking a cigarette and reading his paper. The food line was thankfully short and within minutes, some variety of brown stew was being slopped unceremoniously onto her empty plate.

"You get used to it," her brother smirked seeing the grimace on her face.

"Hmm, I'll take your word for it," she replied dryly, her nose wrinkled up in distaste.

"Come on," he said receiving his own food.

Weaving through the tables, she let Bill lead them to the back of the hall where he stopped at one with a dozen or so men packed tightly around it eating and chattering animatedly.

"Fellas," he cleared his throat, taking both their plates and setting them on the table. The men all stopped what they were doing and looked up. Evelyn could feel herself blushing under their inquisitive stares. "Look who's finally here." He put an arm around her shoulders and grinned down at her proudly. "My baby sister, Evelyn."

"Guarnere, no way is this your sister. She looks too normal to be any kind of relation to you," a red head spoke first as he lit up a cigarette. Evelyn bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing with the rest of the guys at that comment.

"Shut yer yap, Malarkey or I'll do it for ya," Bill scowled. "And move up, will ya?"

"The mick with the big mouth is Donald Malarkey," Bill introduced as the men all shifted down so the two of them could sit. He then proceeded to go around the table and introduce everyone else; Joe Toye, Denver 'Bull' Randleman, Darrell 'Shifty' Powers, Donald Hoobler, George Luz, Warren 'Skip' Muck, Alex Penkala, Frank Perconte, Robert 'Popeye' Wynn, Chuck Grant, Floyd Talbert, Wayne 'Skinny' Sisk, Joseph Liebgott, Edward Tipper, Johnny Martin, Carwood Lipton, Walter 'Smokey' Gordon, David Webster, Eugene 'Doc' Roe and Ralph Spina. By the end, Evelyn's head was spinning.

"I'm never gonna remember all of your names," she decided, prodding at the stew with her fork but not quite summoning up enough courage to taste it.

"Hey, if old Gonorrhoea can remember us all with his empty head, you will too eventually," George Luz said with a chuckle.

"Gonorrhoea?" she furrowed her brows in disgust glancing at her brother who was shovelling the food down his throat as though nothing odd had even been said.   
"Do I even wanna know?"

"It's the name," Luz explained taking a long drag on his cigarette. "You know, Guarnere sounds like Gonorrhoea?"

"Riiiight," she replied slowly, unsure whether to be amused or repulsed by the name. "Well, no offense gentlemen, but I'd rather not share the same nickname as my brother if it's all the same to you."

"Nah, don't worry, we'll think of something much nicer for you. A pretty gal like you needs a pretty nickname." Malarkey winked, and Evelyn blushed again.

Bill abruptly put down his fork and narrowed his eyes at Malarkey. The table quieted down a little and everyone glanced at each other in amusement, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Are you flirtin' with my little sister, Malark?" Bill asked.

"Uh," Malarkey swallowed nervously, the grin gone from his jovial face. He glanced at Skip beside him for help, but Skip just shrugged and took a drag of his cigarette, secretly enjoying his friend's turmoil. Don shook his head. "No, of course not, Bill."

"You sure?" he raised an eyebrow. "Cause it sure sounded to me like you were."

"Can a guy not comment that a girl looks pretty without it being construed as flirting?" Malarkey answered incredulously.

"Not when the guy's talkin' about my sister, no," Bill growled.

"Well I take it back then if it's that big of a deal."

"You take it back? So now you're sayin' my sister isn't pretty? Are you sayin' she's ugly?"

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean yes, I take it back but no I'm not saying she's ugly. But neither am I saying she is pretty, not that she isn't pretty but…oh hell," he stammered, getting himself flustered. He slammed his hands down on the table in defeat.

Evelyn, who had been watching the exchange with mild amusement snorted unable to hold in her mirth any longer, and suddenly the whole table erupted in laughter.

"You had me going for a minute there, Bill," Malarkey slapped Bill heartily on the back, as the men carried on their conversations.

"Who said I was jokin'?" Bill muttered to himself quietly, but loud enough that his sister heard him. She grinned and patted him affectionately on the cheek, and could see him trying hard not to grin himself.

"So, Miss Guarnere, will you be joining us tonight?" Bull Randleman spoke up. Evelyn was surprised that such a mountain of a man could have such a gentle voice.

"Yeah, you gotta come," George Luz said excitedly. "This is the first weekend pass we've had in five weeks, and it will be nice to spend it with an actual female. In a purely platonic way, of course," he added with a quick look at Bill. "Hey, and we might even take you for a little spin around the dancefloor."

"Well tough luck guys," Bill answered for her. "My little Evie has her first shift tonight so thankfully I won't have to spend the night keepin' you animals away from her."

"Don't worry, I heard the other nurses talking before I came here, and there's a fair few of them going out tonight, so you won't be lacking for female company. And I might even put in a good word for you," she winked at George much to her brother's chagrin.

"Stop encouraging him, Ev and eat your goddamned food," Bill barked.

"Sir, yes Sir," she mock saluted and finally took a taste of the unappetising stew. Surprisingly, it really was nowhere near as bad as she thought, and her stomach gurgled loudly as though encouraging her to eat more. Minutes later, the plate was all but empty.

"I take it back," Malarkey commented watching her with an expression that was both disgusted and awed at the same time. "After seeing the way you just shovelled that food down your throat, you most definitely must be some kind of relation to Gonorrhoea."

"What can I say?" she shrugged. Dipping her finger into the remaining juice on the plate, she licked it and grinned unashamedly. "I just have a healthy appetite. It's a family trait."  
"Don't we know it," Luz chortled.

The rest of dinner passed rather quickly with Evelyn enjoying getting to know the men that her brother thought so highly of. It was easy to see why he liked them all so much and she was disappointed when it was time to leave for her shift. Bill offered to walk her to the medical station but she shook her head. She was nervous enough as it was, without her big brother taking her like he had when she first started school. No, this was something she wanted to do by herself.

….

It was a little after midnight and all was quiet and calm. There had been a few patients throughout the night with minor injuries but at that moment, the medical station was vacant. Matron was in her office and Evelyn found herself cleaning bedpans, while the two other nurses she was on duty with completed inventory and paperwork.

"It's so unfair," one of the nurses, Laura complained for the third time that night. "I always get put on the Saturday night shift. While everyone else is out jitterbugging and jiving with cute soldiers, I'm stuck here counting aspirins and bandages with you guys. How riveting."

"Oh, give it a rest," Annie, the other nurse rolled her eyes. Eyes laden with so much mascara that Evelyn had spent most of the night wondering how she managed to even keep them open. "Why are you even bothered? You have a fiancé in case you'd forgotten, because let me tell you, the rest of us haven't. You never stop talking about him. Steven this, Steven that. Let me ask you this, if Steven is so great, why would you wanna go out dancing with anyone else anyway?"

Evelyn glanced up waiting to hear the answer, and Annie gave her a small wink.

"Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean I can't go out and have fun," Laura sighed putting her hands on her hips. "And just because I can appreciate a good looking man, doesn't mean I would do anything. I love my Stevie, and as soon as this stupid war is over, we'll be getting married. You know Annie, you're just jealous because you haven't even got a boyfriend."

"Me, jealous?" Annie raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow. "Honey, I could have a boyfriend with the click of my fingers, but I'm young, and I have no wish to be tied down. I prefer to keep my options open."

"That isn't all you keep open," Laura muttered.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Annie exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

"You heard me," Laura smirked.

Evelyn turned off the tap and set down the bedpan she was cleaning.

"Girls," she interrupted walking towards them. "Let's just calm dow-"

"-Well at least I didn't send my fiancé off to England without even putting out a little," Annie spat. "He's probably over there screwing some British girl as we speak, and who can blame him?"

Evelyn gasped at the sound of the slap that sent Annie's face sharply turning to the side. Annie put a hand to the reddening mark on her face and glared at Laura, who looked both proud of herself but also as though she knew she had made a huge mistake. The tension in the room was palpable, and before Evelyn could try to stop anything further from happening, Annie let out a screech and launched herself at Laura, yanking hard on her auburn hair, sending it tumbling out of the bun it had been confined in. Suddenly, the two girls were slapping each other and pulling each other's hair like two wild animals. If she hadn't have been so horrified to see two grown women arguing over something so pathetic in the middle of a medical station, she might have laughed. After all, she'd grown up in South Philly and she'd seen small kids on her street fight better than this.

"Girls, break it up," she begged desperately, trying to get in between the pair and swiftly missing a hand slapping at her head. "Come on, someone's gonna hear. Annie, Laura, come on."

"What on earth is happening in here?" Matron's voice bellowed suddenly. Annie and Laura instantly sprung apart, their hair and uniforms skewwhiff and their breathing heavy. "Well? I'm waiting?"

Evelyn looked at the floor, unsure what to do or say. She didn't want to blame the other two but nor did she want to get into trouble for something she had tried her best to stop, especially not on her first shift.

"It was Laura's fault, Matron," Annie finally spoke, trying to fix her hair back into a bun. "She hit me first."

"Is this true, Nurse Oakes?" Matron questioned curtly.

"Yes Matron," Laura mumbled, fixing her hat back onto her head. "However, Nurse Routledge made some very upsetting remarks and-"

"-A simple yes or no was sufficient, Nurse Oakes," Matron cut her off in a clipped tone. She turned to Evelyn, who felt her palms begin to sweat with nerves. "Nurse Guarnere, let me assure you that I do not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my medical station, it is wholly unacceptable. From what I could see you were trying to break up the argument, and for that I applaud you. However, if an occasion like this should ever arise again, you will come and inform me immediately. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes Matron," she answered quietly, meeting the stern woman's dark gaze.

"Good. Now, there is a patient just arrived in triage with a possible broken hand. I've put him in bay one and I should like for you to attend to him, while I speak to Nurses Oakes and Routledge in my office," Matron informed her, glancing warningly at the other two women. Evelyn nodded and with one last glance at the two women who were still glaring venomously at one another, she eagerly hurried from the room.

Triage was just a side room off the entrance to the medical station, with three beds separated by movable partitions for privacy, where they could treat minor injuries and assess those who might need to be transferred to the main ward for further treatment or care. Moving the partition to bay one, Evelyn stepped inside and was surprised to see two of the men from her brother's company.

"Oh, hello again," she smiled tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Private Liebgott, isn't it?" she asked the lanky dark haired one sat on the bed. She hadn't really spoken to him during dinner, but she remembered he had been sat at the far end of the table so there hadn't been much opportunity to do so.

"Yes Ma'am, Joseph Liebgott. And you probably don't remember Skinny, uh Wayne Sisk, I mean," he indicated the younger man stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "He's not very memorable."

"Asshole," Skinny muttered and then scratched his head awkwardly. "Uh, sorry Miss."

"I've heard worse, Private," she chuckled, filling out a few details on the clipboard hanging on the end of the bed. "My brother's language is pretty colourful in case you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah Wild Bill don't mince his words," Skinny chortled.

"So, Private Sisk, are you injured too?"

"Me, no," he shook his head and winked cheekily. "I just came with Joe, you know, to lend some moral support. He's a bit of a baby, but don't tell him I told you."

"I'm right here, you dumbass," Joe scowled.

"I'm surprised Matron let you stay," Evelyn commented, putting down the clipboard on the side and stepping closer to the bed.

"She didn't," Joe snorted. "She was in the middle of telling him he had to leave when we heard all this screeching and she just disappeared saying she would be back in a minute."

"You guys heard that all the way over here?" Evelyn let out a small laugh and shook her head. "This has been a first shift I certainly won't forget."

"You aint gonna tell us anymore than that?" Joe wondered.

"I probably shouldn't."

"Aw c'mon," Skinny begged, pouting playfully. "We swear we won't say nothin', will we Joe?"

"Cross our hearts," Joe agreed as the two of them mimicked doing just that.

Evelyn bit her lip, unsure what to do. It wasn't very professional of her to tell them but the looks on their faces wore her down easily.

"Damn, I wouldn't wanna be either of those right now," Joe declared once she had finished regaling them with the tale.

"Me neither," she acquiesced. "Now can I please get on with my job and have a look at your hand?"

"Yeah, I guess if you aint got any more gossip for us then sure," Joe replied, his dark brown eyes twinkling with mirth. They are very nice eyes, Evelyn thought to herself. Where the hell did that come from?

"Thanks so much," she said sarcastically grabbing hold of his hand.

"Uh, it's the other one, Ma'am."

"Oh right, yeah," she blushed picking up his other hand. The one that was quite clearly swollen and had little cuts on the knuckles. Get a grip Guarnere, she told herself sternly. It's not like you've never seen a handsome guy before. Liebgott smirked as Evelyn took hold of his hand and started to bend the fingers. With her focus on her work, he could get a good look at her without it seeming like he was leering. Aside from the dark hair, she looked nothing at all like her brother. Her skin was like porcelain, all creamy and white while her pert little nose and almond shaped eyes were set perfectly in a heart shaped face. She really was very pretty. Joe found himself thinking it was a shame she was Guarnere's sister.

"So how did you this?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts. "It looks like you've hit something."

"Yeah, a wall," he grunted as she made a fist with his hand.

"That's strange," the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "Because I had a guy from Able Company in a couple of hours ago with a broken nose. And when I asked him what happened, he said he hit it on a wall too."

"And?" Joe's dark brown eyes met hers challengingly and she was taken aback at how angry he suddenly looked.

"Oh nothing," she said waving a hand casually. "I just think you guys need to be a little bit more careful is all. I mean, if you're all having this many accidents around camp, heaven forbid what could happen when they actually let you jump out of airplanes."

Skinny snorted and the tension dissipated as Joe and Evelyn grinned at one another.

"You gonna say anything?" Joe asked.

"About what? You hitting a wall? God no," Evelyn shook her head. "I don't want you getting kicked out of the training programme for being such a clutz. Besides," she whispered loudly with a very inconspicuous glance at Skinny. "I think your buddy here would miss you."

"Yeah, he aint got many friends." Joe smirked. "He would be pretty lost without me."

"Shut up, Joe. I only pretend to be your friend because everyone else thinks you're a jerk."

"Jeez Skinny, you're breaking my heart," Joe said snarkily.

"Alright you two, calm down. I've already tried to break up one fight tonight, I don't wanna have to break up another. Must be a full moon or something," Evelyn joked as she strapped Joe's hand up tightly in a bandage. "You're free to go, Private. You'll be pleased to know it's just a sprain. Try not to use it too much over the next few days and uh, take some aspirin for the pain."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Liebgott smiled standing up from the bed. "And thank you for not saying anything about, uh, well, you know."

"I know," she smiled back. "Just try to be careful in future, huh?"

"Sure thing, Ma'am."

The rest of the night passed uneventfully with Laura and Annie being kept apart by Matron for the rest of the shift. Evelyn was more than happy when the day shift nurses arrived at eight am sharp, some of them looking a little worse for wear. When she arrived back at her bunk, she didn't even bother changing. She just about managed to kick off her shoes before flopping onto the rickety cot bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Three weeks had passed by rather quickly since Evelyn had arrived at Camp Toccoa, and during that time a particularly nasty stomach bug had swept through the camp, rendering both nurses and soldiers sick. Evelyn had been one of only a handful of nurses who hadn't succumbed and therefore had been forced to work almost none stop to cover for those who couldn't. She had managed to see her brother only twice and both times were just a quick half an hour in the mess hall. She thought she had worked well over the last few weeks, which was why she was a little unnerved to have been summoned to Matron's office when she started her shift that morning.

Pausing outside the door, Evelyn patted her hair ensuring that it was still confined neatly in its tight bun, and smoothed out a tiny wrinkle in her otherwise pristine uniform. With a shaking hand, she knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Matron's stern voice.

Evelyn took a deep breath and reluctantly pushed the door open. The only other time she had ever been in Matron's office was at the end of her first shift when she had been asked to give her version of events on the fight between the two nurses she had been working with, and she had hoped it would have been longer before she was invited there again. The first thing Evelyn noticed upon entering the rather small room was that Matron was not alone at her desk. Sat beside her was an older man with greying hair and a moustache who Evelyn immediately recognised as Colonel Robert Sink. Her heart began to pound. What was he doing here? It must be something serious to warrant his appearance. Evelyn honestly felt like she was about to pass out at any moment.

"Ah, Nurse Guarnere," Matron peered over her thin silver spectacles. "Won't you please take a seat?"

With her knees shaking, Evelyn all but collapsed gratefully into the vacant seat in front of her and discreetly wiped her sweating palms on her skirt. If the two superiors watching her had noticed her obvious discomfort, neither let on.

"You must of course be wondering why you were asked here today?" Matron began. "Well first of all, I would like to introduce you to Colonel Sink, whom I'm sure you will have seen around camp these last few weeks?"

Evelyn tried to smile politely as Colonel Sink nodded in her direction, but her mouth was so dry that her lips decided to stick awkwardly to her teeth. She licked at them nervously as Matron continued to talk.

"It is actually Colonel Sink who wished to speak with you today, but I felt that due to the nature of the discussion you might feel more comfortable in familiar surroundings."

Evelyn furrowed her brows in confusion as a pit of dread opened up inside her stomach. If Colonel Sink had requested to see her then she could only surmise that something was amiss. Had she somehow done something wrong? Were they going to kick her out? Was it Bill? Oh god, Bill had done something stupid and gotten himself kicked out of the training programme or court martialled, hadn't he? That stupid mouth of his. She told him time and time again it was going to get him into trouble. Thankfully, before her brain could begin to think up any more worse case scenarios, Colonel Sink cleared his throat.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Guarnere. I've heard a lot about you these past few weeks," Colonel Sink smiled warmly. Evelyn couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing. "Matron has been keeping me updated on all of the nurses here at Toccoa, and your name has come up repeatedly. It seems that especially under immense pressure, you have been proving yourself to be a very competent and valued nurse."

Evelyn glanced to Matron, as though she wasn't quite sure what she was hearing to be correct. She was more than a little shocked to the woman's lips began twitch upwards slightly. In three weeks, she had never seen the woman do anything other than frown and she was actually convinced that her face might crack with any other type of expression.

"Don't look so surprised, Miss Guarnere," Matron smirked much to Evelyn's astonishment, and she felt her own lips curve upwards into a small smile.

"Now I'm just gonna get right to the point, Miss Guarnere," Sink continued. "As you are aware, the parachute infantry is an entirely new concept in US Military, but there is also something else that General Taylor wishes to try out under that umbrella; an experiment if you will. I have been chosen with selecting just one nurse to train as female combat medic and join the men on the frontlines. After much consideration, you are my first choice."

Evelyn's jaw dropped open completely of its own accord and for the first time in her life she was completely speechless. She almost chuckled, thinking that her family would pay good money to see her at a loss for words.

"Now, I can see that this is somewhat of a shock, and you are under no obligation to accept the offer. However, I urge you to think long and hard about this as it is an extraordinary opportunity you have been given. If you agree, you will be joining up with one of the companies and you will be expected to complete and pass all aspects of basic training along with the men, including jump training. And you will, of course join the other medics with their medical training. Now, I will need an answer from you by tomorrow morning," Sink explained. "I appreciate that doesn't leave you much time to think, but we must be swift about this if we are to get you trained up with the men."

Evelyn, who was still dumbfounded, could just about nod.

"Do you have any questions?" Sink asked.

"Um, just one," she finally croaked out. "Do you have any idea which company I would be joining, Sir?"

"Easy Company," he smiled broadly as though he had anticipated such a question. "Although, I expect you to be treated in the same way as any of the men, it is felt that you would be better off in the same company as your brother just in case something should happen to you either during training or out on the front line."

Evelyn's head was spinning. There was so much to think about. Her head was telling her to do one thing and her heart another. All she could think about was her family and how they would react if she agreed to this. Could she put her parents through the worry of having another child fighting in the war in some far off country? That's even if she passed her training, which wasn't going to exactly be a walk in the park, was it?

"Perhaps now would be a good time to allow Nurse Guarnere to return to her duties," Matron decided, sensing Evelyn's turmoil. "She has a lot to think about and not very much time."

Colonel Sink nodded his agreement and stood up from his seat. He held out a hand which Evelyn shook, noting his firm grip. "I just have one other thing to ask of you, Ma'am. Until you have informed me of your decision, this conversation must remain private between the three of us, even from your brother. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Sir," she replied.

"Until tomorrow then."

….

_The Following Day_

"You're asking me to have a woman in my company? This is ludicrous…"

Evelyn was sat in the hallway outside Colonel Sink's office trying not to cringe at the heated conversation taking place inside. Colonel Sink had been overjoyed when she had accepted his offer earlier that morning, but it seemed that her new CO, who had yet to even meet her, was not so happy. She looked at her feet, so she wouldn't have to meet the stares of the two Lieutenants sitting opposite her.

"…I fail to see how anything good can come from this, Sir. Women are not as strong as men, both mentally and physically, and I fear that having a woman in the company might prove to be a distraction to the men. Not to mention the fact that Easy is the only company forced to have a female in its ranks."

"Now Lieutenant Sobel, while I understand your reservations," came Colonel Sink's firm yet calm reply. "She understands that she is to be given no special treatment and she must pass all the physical training to the same standard as the men. I can easily have her moved into another company, but you are a damn fine leader and I thought you would want to be a part of something that could be a historical turning point in the military. Perhaps I thought wrong?"

"No, of course not, Sir," Sobel said reluctantly. "However if I may just…"

"Well this is awkward, huh?"

Evelyn looked up as one of the Lieutenants spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence, and she almost sighed in relief. With jet black hair and a smile that could rival Cary Grant, he pulled a packet of Lucky Strikes out of his pocket and offered her one.

"No thank you," she smiled politely. "I don't smoke."

"All the more for me then," he shrugged, lighting one up before leaning forward to shake her hand. "Lieutenant Lewis Nixon. Always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady."

"Stop flirting, Nix," the other Lieutenant smirked, as he shook Evelyn's hand next. She could have sworn that she saw him blush a little as he did so. He was the polar opposite of his colleague and not just physically. With auburn hair and ice blue eyes, he was as pale as Nixon was dark, and she also sensed a more reserved nature that was nothing like his friend's clear confidence. "Lieutenant Dick Winters, Easy Company, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you both," she said. "I'm Evelyn Guarnere, Easy's new combat medic. Well, unless your CO here wins his argument, that is."

"Guarnere?" Nixon raised an eyebrow quizzically. "As in-"

"-Bill Guarnere?" she finished for him with a grin. "Yeah, he's my older brother. And please, for the love of God, don't tell me I look like him."

"Alright, you don't look like him, but you've sure got his mouth," Nixon smirked while Evelyn just grinned.

"I was actually talking with your brother just before I came here," Winters said with a frown. "He's spoken of you before and I knew you were a nurse here, but he never mentioned that you were going to be joining the company."

"Oh yeah," Evelyn said casually. "Well, uh, that might be because he doesn't…um, Sink asked me not to uh-"

"-"He doesn't know does he?" Nixon grinned. He threw his head back and laughed as though it was the funniest thing he had heard all day. Evelyn and Lieutenant Winters looked at him as though he had gone stark raving mad. "Oh, this is great. Dick, did you hear her? Guarnere doesn't know that his little sister has joined up. I can't wait to see his reaction when he does find out. Ha, brilliant. I feel like I'm gonna need popcorn for this."

"I see you know my brother well then," Evelyn said dryly.

"Well it wouldn't exactly be unfair to say he can be a little highly strung at times," Dick commented with a small smile.

"That's an understatement to say the least," Nixon snorted. "So, when are you planning on tell him? And can I be there, please? Perhaps with a camera too."

Evelyn had to fight the urge to stick out her tongue at Lieutenant Nixon's irritatingly gleeful face; not just because it was childish but because he was going to be her superior, so she had better show him some respect, even if he didn't really deserve it right in that moment. All of a sudden the door was flung open and Lieutenant Herbert Sobel burst into the hallway looking anything but happy. All three of them quickly stood to attention before him.

"So, you're Miss Guarnere, I take it?" he looked her up and down in disgust as though her very presence was offensive to him.

"Uh, yes Sir," she mumbled.

"You don't sound very sure about that," he growled, and then as though he suddenly remembered Colonel Sink watching them from his desk his demeanour changed. "Lieutenant Winters, will you take  _Corporal_  Guarnere to the supply store to fetch her uniform, and then you will both join Easy on the field for PT."

"Yes Sir," Winters nodded sharply.

"Lieutenant Nixon, you will collect Corporal Guarnere's belongings from the nurse's barracks and move them into her new barracks with the men."

Evelyn's eyes bugged wide. Was he being serious? Surely he didn't expect her to sleep in the same room as the men, did he? Lieutenant Nixon looked equally as shocked.

"That's not a problem, is it Corporal?" he sneered, and Evelyn realised that he wanted her to protest. Well she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Of course not, Sir," she said without any hesitation in her voice, and straight away the thunderous look in his eyes returned. Evelyn was sure that if looks could kill she would be a dead woman right now, but she staunchly held his gaze as much as she might have wanted to look away.

"Dismissed," he finally curled his lip up in disgust.

_What a great start_ , Evelyn thought to herself. And it was only about to get worse.

….

The men of Easy Company were gathered on the field in their PT gear waiting for Sobel to arrive, enjoying a brief reprieve in the sunshine before they were put through their paces for the afternoon.

"Hey, who's that with Lieutenant Winters?" George Luz took lazy a drag of his cigarette and nudged Frank Perconte, who was stood beside him with his face turned up towards the warm sun.

"Not sure," Frank shrugged, squinting to try and get a better look. "New recruit maybe? Hey, looks kinda like a broad though, don't you think?"

Upon hearing this, more of the men turned to look as the figures came closer, speculating excitedly about who the new arrival could be. Bill and Joe Toye who were the furthest away with their backs to everyone, weren't paying any attention to the commotion going on behind them.

"…I'm telling you, Joe, Marlene Dietrich ain't got nothin' on Rita Hayworth," Bill was saying matter-of-factly, flicking his cigarette on the floor and stubbing it out with his foot. "There really isn't any competition."

"Look I'm not saying Rita isn't pretty, cos she sure as hell is, but there's something about Marlene that…" Joe stopped what he was saying when he caught a glimpse of Winters and his companion out of the corner of his eye. "…Uh Bill, ain't that your sister with Winters?"

Bill turned around with a smile on his face. It had been almost a week since he had last seen his sister so the opportunity even just to say a brief hello was a welcome one. But his elation soon turned to rage when he saw her.

"What the fuck is she wearin'?" he growled at nobody in particular.

"PT gear," Perconte answered casually, oblivious to the scowl that Bill sent his way.

"I can see that, Frank. What I wanna know is why the fuck is she paradin' around like that here?"

"Who knows," Liebgott piped up from somewhere in the crowd and elbowed Skinny beside him. "But I'm sure not complaining. Have you seen those legs?"

"You wanna say that again, Liebgott?" Bill swung around with his fist clenched and got right up into Liebgott's face. Liebgott smirked after getting the reaction he had hoped for. Since their first day at Toccoa, he and Bill had taken an almost immediate dislike to each other, and Liebgott enjoyed provoking him whenever he got the chance.

"Shut it, Liebgott," Joe Toye glowered warningly before pulling Bill away. "Come on, Bill, he's just trying to wind you up. He aint worth getting in trouble over."

Bill let Joe pull him back around but not before he gave Liebgott one final glare.

Evelyn swallowed when she saw Bill's thunderous expression, and decided to stay right beside Lieutenant Winters as they approached the group. Cowardly it may have been, but even Bill couldn't kick off too badly on her with his superior there.

"Gentlemen," Winters cleared his throat to gain their attention. "I'm sure most, if not all of you, have already met Miss Guarnere. As of today, she will be joining Easy as our newest combat medic, as decided by General Taylor and Colonel Sink. I hope you will all treat her with the respect she deserves and help her out in any way you can."

As the men began to mutter between themselves, Bill stepped forward with his jaw clenched angrily and grabbed hold of his sister by the top of her arm.

"Sergeant Guarnere," Lieutenant Winters warned.

"I just wanna talk to her away from everyone else, Sir," Bill reassured him as he dragged Evelyn gently away from the group.

"This had better be a fuckin' joke," he said through gritted teeth, and it was plain to see by everyone watching from the sidelines that he was trying his absolute best to keep his temper in check.

"First of all, get your hands off me," Evelyn ripped her arm out of his grasp angrily and rubbed the spot where he had grabbed her, even though he hadn't even left the tiniest of marks. "And second of all, who the hell are you talkin' to? I'm your sister, not a piece of shit on your shoe."

"I'll talk to you however I damn well please," Bill spat. "You're my sister, my  _little_ sister, and how the fuck else do you expect me to react when you turn up dressed like a trollop and Winters announces that you've joined the fuckin' company as a medic."

"A trollop? I'm wearing the exact same as you, asshole," Evelyn's green eyes blazed angrily. Despite their unease at watching the two siblings argue, the onlookers still found it somewhat humorous to see Evelyn squaring up to her brother even though she barely reached the base of his throat.

"I knew this would be good," Nixon muttered as he appeared beside Winters with an amused grin on his face.

"I should stop it now before they come to blows," Winters decided. "Or before Sobel sees."

"Dick, leave them to it," Nixon put a hand on his friend's arm. "As angry as Guarnere looks, the male Guarnere that is, we both know he's not the type that would ever dream of hitting a woman. And anyway, if he did, I reckon his sister would put up a pretty good fight."

Dick gave a short laugh and shook his head ruefully, deciding to keep his distance but if the situation got any worse he was going to have to intervene.

"That's different," Bill argued. "It ain't right for a girl to be flaunting herself around in front of a load of guys in a tiny pair of shorts."

"Well is it my fault that the army don't design a uniform more suitable for women to do PT in?" she exclaimed. "I can't exactly run around in my nurse's uniform, can I? A skirt ain't very practical, is it?"

"You wanna know why the army don't make uniforms for women? Cos women ain't supposed to be in the army, that's why. I honestly can't believe that Sink would go for an idea like this, and what's worse is that you actually accepted," Bill was shouting now. "Are you fuckin' crazy? You'll never make it through training, and even if you do, how the hell do you think you're gonna fight in a fuckin' war?"

"I ain't gonna fight," she shouted back, her Philadelphia accent becoming stronger the more engraged she became. "I'm gonna be a combat medic, you idiot."

"And what do you think a combat medic does? Skip around in a field of friggin' daisies? No, they go to fuckin' war and try not to get killed while putting themselves in danger to help everyone else. They don't even get a weapon for Christ's sake," Bill threw his hands up in despair. "You ain't doing it. You really think Mom and Dad will let you? Go to Sink right now and tell him you made a mistake and that you ain't doing it."

"No."

"You what?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest. "I said no. N-O. No. Remember what you said to me the day I arrived here? Huh? Cos I sure do. You said that it didn't matter whether I was the baby of our family or not, I was an adult and I can do what I want, and no one can stop me. Did you, or did you not say that to me?"

"Yes," he sighed reluctantly, clenching his jaw tightly and Evelyn smiled triumphantly.

"As much as you might not like this, Bill, it's not a decision I've made lightly. I'm doing it, and nothin' you or anyone else says will change my mind," she said taking hold of his hand. It wasn't that she was unsympathetic to his feelings. On the contrary, she understood them completely. She already had one brother fighting abroad, and when Bill had left for training she had dreaded the day when he would be sent to fight too. But this was her decision and nobody else's. "Look, I know this was a shock to you, and perhaps I could have found a better way to spring it on you but in truth I was scared to tell you. In fact, I was more scared to tell you then I am Mom and Dad, only a little more mind you. But you're my brother, and I was kinda hopin' you were gonna stick by me with this and maybe help me out. Sobel already made it clear he was disgusted with the idea of me being here within the first few seconds of meetin' me, and I bet he won't be the last."

"What did that schmuck say to you?" Bill frowned immediately turning back into the over protective brother that Evelyn loved so much.

"Oh, nothin' too much, it was more the way he looked at me, and that he gave Sink a pretty good argument about why I would be a liability to the company. Plus I do think he was kinda hoping I was gonna kick off when he told Lieutenant Nixon to move all of my things into the barracks with you guys." She rolled her eyes when saw Bill's own eyes flare up again. "Don't start again, I mean it," she warned him. "I can't do anythin' about it, and neither can you. I don't exactly relish the thought sharin' a room with a bunch of smelly guys who I don't know, but I refuse to give Sobel the satisfaction of me saying so to his face."

"Well I ain't happy about it. But if it wipes that smug look off Sobel's face for even just a minute then I'll deal with it, I guess," Bill declared. "But there'll have to be some rules, because I ain't havin' any of these animals seeing my baby sister with no clothes on. We'll sort out some kinda area for you to change in or somethin', I guess."

"So, does this mean you're not gonna shout at me anymore?" she grinned. "And you'll stick up for me with Mom and Dad?"

Bill laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I never said anythin' about helping ya with Mom and Dad, you're definitely on your own with that, kiddo," he chuckled. "But so long as you behave yourself, then I guess I ain't gonna shout anymore. I still ain't happy and I think you're the craziest girl I've ever met, but I'll help you in any way I can."

"Stop right now the pair of you or I'm gonna cry," George Luz sniffed exaggeratedly, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Shut it, Luz," Bill said, his eyes twinkling.

With his arm still around her shoulder, Bill pulled Evelyn towards the rest of the company who were all grinning widely.

"Listen up you hooligans," he announced. "Any of you idiots mess about with her or give her any kind of grief, there'll be trouble. Got that?"

"Loud and clear. We all remember what happened to poor Malarkey at dinner the other week," Skip Muck joked, making Malarkey blush a fierce red.

Everyone laughed and just like that the argument was forgotten. However, before the men could properly welcome Evelyn into the company, Sobel came running onto the field with a smug expression on his face.

"Easy Company is running up Currahee," he announced with a smirk.

As everyone groaned quietly, Evelyn looked at Bill with a horrified look. She knew at some point she was going to have to run up that godforsaken mountain, but she had not thought it would be so soon.

"Regrettin' your decision yet?" Bill grinned bumping her shoulder playfully.

"You wish," she stuck her tongue out. "Genuinely though, if I don't make it up there, tell Gina she can have my red dress that I wore for cousin Christina's wedding."

"Such a drama queen," he chortled. "Come on, before Sobel busts our asses for being behind everyone else."

…..

"Where do we run?"

"Currahee!"

"What's Currahee mean?"

"We stand alone!"

"How far up? How far down?"

"Three miles up, three miles down!"

"What company is this?"

"Easy Company!"

"What do we do?"

"Stand alone!"

_What the hell am I doing here?_  Evelyn thought to herself as she panted and tried her best to keep up with everyone else. Even though she knew Bill could run a heck of a lot faster than she could, he stuck to her like glue and had managed to nestle her into the middle of the group, where she felt a little safer from Sobel's ever watchful eyes. Only a little safer, mind.

"Do not help that man! Do not help that man!" Sobel screamed as Skip Muck tripped and hurt his ankle. Ignoring his CO, Malarkey grabbed hold of his elbow anyway to steady him.

"You have thirteen minutes to get to the top of this mountain if you want to serve in the paratroopers. Hi-yo silver!"

"Jerk," Evelyn muttered to herself as Sobel ran past shouting like a crazed man. God, she hated him so much already.

"You got that right," Bill laughed. "You doin' alright?"

"Well I ain't dead," she wheezed, feeling her legs grow heavier as the incline got steeper. There was no way she was going to make it to the top and back, she was almost sure of it. Her chest felt like it was about to burst and she had a horrid metallic taste in her mouth. Sweat was literally pouring off her and she knew that she was about as red as a tomato. She could feel her pace slowing down as she struggled to keep up, but then suddenly felt a nudge behind her. Turning around, she gave Bull Randleman a grateful smile.  _You can do this, Ev,_  she repeated over and over in her head.

"We are coming on twenty three minutes," she could hear Sobel shouting as she neared the top. "That may be good enough for the rest of the 506, but that is not good enough for Easy Company."

Evelyn smiled victoriously as she tapped the plate at the top of the mountain and could finally begin her descent. Sobel, holding his stopwatch, glared murderously at her.

"I wouldn't be smiling at that poor performance Corporal," he commented as she ran past him.

But Evelyn couldn't have cared less. She was just so happy to be running downhill at last, and the three miles down didn't feel half as difficult as the previous three. She was beyond overjoyed when they finally reached the bottom and could stretch her cramping legs.

"Thank God that's over," she sighed to herself as she hunched bent over to try and catch her breath.

"Yeah for today," a voice said, and she looked up to see Liebgott watching her with a grin.

"Hey," Evelyn smiled, standing up right. She suddenly found herself wishing that she didn't look as though she had just been dragged through a hedge backwards. "How's the hand?"

"Much better now," Liebgott waved it around to prove his point. "So, you're our new combat medic, huh?"

"Very observant, aren't you?" Evelyn teased as she tried to discreetly to fix the bits of flyaway hair that had come out of her bun during the run. Before either of them could say anything else, Bill, who was stealing a cigarette from Malarkey, called her over.

"Best go see what he wants before he gets his knickers in a twist," she huffed. "I've already dealt with one kick off from him today."

"Yeah, we all heard," Liebgott laughed, lighting up a cigarette. He offered her one but she scrunched up her nose. "You know those things are bad for you right?"

"What and joining up to jump out of a perfectly good airplane isn't?"

"Good point," she chuckled before running over to join her brother.

"What did he want?" Bill asked her, eyeing Liebgott warily. "Was he being a jerk?"

"Uh no," Evelyn frowned. "He came by the medical station a few weeks ago with a bruised hand, so I was just askin' how it was."

"Hmm," Bill narrowed his eyes at Liebgott, who had his back to them and was laughing raucously at something with Skinny and Talbert.

"Bill, what's the problem?"

"Nothin', just he can be a bit of an asshole and I don't really want you talkin' to him," Bill decided.

"Well considering we're gonna be in the same company, I think that might be a little difficult. Besides, I like him."

"Excuse me?" Bill raised an eyebrow. "Is there somethin' goin' on that I should know about?"

I said I liked him, I didn't say I was gonna marry him," Evelyn sighed exasperatedly. "Bill, this is gonna be exhasutin' for both of us if you keep on like this every time I talk to someone you don't like. What's your problem with him anyway?"

"What isn't?" George chortled ignoring Bill's narrowed eyes.

"He's just an asshole," Bill shrugged.

"You think any guy that talks to me is an asshole. Anyway, it doesn't matter who I talk to, you'll always be my favourite if that's what you're worried about," she grinned and kissed him loudly on the cheek.

"Get off me," he Bill scowled wiping at his cheek. "You stink."

"Yeah well you don't smell so great yourself, you know."

"Pack it in you two," Joe Toye joked as he approached them. "Let's go and eat."

"You might have to carry me, my legs won't make it," Evelyn groaned.

"I heard the mess was serving dessert today," Bill winked at the men around him. Evelyn had a terrible sweet tooth; had done since they were children.

"Race you there!" she squealed, leaving Bill shaking his head. Perhaps having her around wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 


	3. Chapter Three

_Four weeks later_

It was midday and the scorching sun was beating down on them all as Evelyn and the rest of Easy company stood at the beginning of the assault course.

"You have three minutes to complete the course," Sobel was saying as he walked up and down the line.

Evelyn took a deep breath and shook her legs to try and ease some of the tension out of them. During the last few weeks, she had tackled this assault course more times than she could count and the first few times she had failed completely due to the fact that the high wall she was expected to climb over by herself was almost twice the size of her. After much perseverance, and a few tips from the guys, she had mastered it. Just about. And much to Sobel's annoyance. Then there had been other issues. As a complete beginner, she had about as much strength as a gnat, and whenever she tried to do the horizontal bars or the twenty push ups then sit ups at the end of the course, her arms would just turn to jelly. After weeks of training though, that had soon changed and her arms were now toned and supported her weight easily. Well alright, not easily but it was easier at least. The final hindrance that had stopped her completing the course within the three minutes in the past had been her speed. At just under five feet tall, she was by far the shortest in the company- even after Frank Perconte- and her legs just didn't seem to go as fast as the others could. In their spare time, Bill and Joe Toye had taken to all kinds of extreme measures to help her with that, like chasing her around with a huge spider they had found in the barracks or teasing her with chocolate. At the time, she had found them ridiculous, but in hindsight they had actually done the job.

"Any man or woman," Sobel fixed her with a pointed stare. "Who fails to complete the course in the allotted time will be out of the training programme."

"You got this," Malarkey squeezed her shoulder reassuringly once Sobel had walked past.

"I sure hope so, Don," she gave him a grateful smile.

"Go!" Sobel suddenly shouted and with they were off.

The horizontal rope ladder was first, and not wanting or needing any distractions, Evelyn mentally shut herself off from everyone else around and concentrated on the task in hand. Designed for speed and agility, she lifted her legs as she manoeuvred through the boot sized holes. Almost at the end, her boot got caught in the rope and she tripped but without missing a beat she quickly jumped back up to her feet and dove through the wooden tunnel in front of her, shimmying through it as fast as she could. Next was the horizontal bars. She wiped her sweating palms on her shorts and jumped up, grabbing hold of the first metal bar with both hands. Crossing her legs at the ankles, something that she had discovered made her feel like less of a dead weight, she gritted her teeth and swung from one bar to the next until she eventually reached the end. In her peripheral vision, she was aware of figures running past but she kept her mind focused solely on herself. Eyeing the wall, she took a running jump and with the tips of her fingers took a hold of one of the small wooden grooves about two thirds of the way up the wall. Wedging her boots into another groove lower down, she pushed herself up until she could reach the top of the wall with her hands. Swinging herself not so gracefully over the top, she jumped down the other side and at last the end was in sight. The sit ups were first, and she got them out of the way fairly quickly until all she had left was her twenty push ups. She had no idea if she was within the time limit but she could hear some of the guys cheering her on, and she grinned as she counted the push ups in her head.  _One, two, three… eighteen, nineteen, twenty._ She jumped up and ran to the end of the finish line where Sobel and his little pet, Sergeant Evans were waiting with a clipboard and stop watch.

"Two minutes and fifty nine seconds, Corporal," Sobel sneered as she walked past him. "Barely a pass."

_Yeah, but a pass nonetheless, asshole._

"Well done, Ev," Malarkey clapped her on the back. "I knew you could do it."

"I only just did it, though," she said, panting and pulling her shirt away from her body where it was beginning to stick.

"A pass is a pass," Malarkey grinned.

"So I ain't getting' rid of you yet, kiddo?" Bill smirked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Nope," she laughed. "Looks like you're stuck with me a while longer."

…

"Oh, oh, I got another one," George announced excitedly. He, Evelyn, Skip Muck and Joseph Liebgott had been given a most glamorous task for that afternoon. Latrine duty. "What did the shit say to the fart?... You blow me away."

Evelyn and Skip groaned simultaneously from their adjoining cubicles.

"Stop with the fuckin' jokes, Luz," Liebgott said.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to bring some toilet humour to this situation. Get it,  _toilet_  humour?"

"I'll give you toilet humour in a minute when I shove your fuckin' head down one," Liebgott snapped, before he suddenly gagged. "Can someone explain to me why I got the worst one? I swear I've never seen so much shit in all my life."

"That's surprisin' for someone who talks a lot of it," Evelyn teased.

"Oh Ev, you're spending far too much time with Luz," Skip laughed.

Evelyn got up off of her knees and with her cleaning supplies, left her cubicle to seek out Liebgott in his. With a grimace of pure disgust of his face, he had one hand pinching his nose while the held a toilet brush that didn't look to be doing very much cleaning. She snorted and he turned around with a scowl.

"It helps if you actually put the brush in the toilet, you know," she commented.

He glared, although Evelyn noticed that it wasn't with the same amount of animosity he usually gave everyone else.

"Have you just come to gloat?"

"My, my, we are grumpy aren't we?" she chortled. "I've finished my cubicle so I actually thought I would be kind and help you out with yours, but if you've got it all covered then I'll just go and start on the sinks."

But even as she said the words, she knelt down beside him with a smile and began scrubbing. Joe hadn't exaggerated. This really was dire, she thought as she tried to breathe through her mouth to avoid the stench.

"Oh, and feel free to help, by the way," she stopped scrubbing a moment to fix him with a pointed stare.

"Well this is your domain after all, isn't it?" Joe answered with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, being a woman and all, cleaning is what you are all good at, right?" he answered, trying hard to keep his lips from twitching as he watched the scowl appear on her face.

"Do you wanna say that again, Liebgott?" she stood up angrily, that famous Guarnere temper coming out and her hazel green eyes blazing. Joe had noticed over the last few weeks that whenever she started to get wound up, the green flecks in her eyes became more pronounced. Suddenly, he snorted and Evelyn realised he was winding her up. With a huff she knelt back down and began scrubbing the toilet bowl ferociously, but Joe could see the small smile playing around the corners of her mouth. He nudged her with his elbow and she gave in and smiled widely at him, revealing straight white teeth.

"It's gone awfully quiet in there," George observed. "You've either killed each other or you're making out."

"Shut up, George," Evelyn and Joe both answered at the same time, and Joe smirked when Evelyn quickly bent her head over the toilet bowl, a faint blush creeping up her neck.

Between the two of them, they had that toilet sparkling clean in no time.

"Hey Skip, you know I've never asked how you and Faye met," Evelyn said a little while later as she wiped down one of the sinks.

George groaned and Joe rolled his eyes. The two of them had heard the story more times than they cared to count.

"The first day I ever saw her was August 18th, 1939. I remember because it was a Friday and I always took my sister, Ruth for a burger on Fridays as my Mom would stay late at work," Skip started, a dreamy glaze appearing on his face. "Ruth was talking about something or other, but I wasn't really paying any attention because, well, she's always talking. Anyway, I was just peering out the window of the diner, watching the world go by when suddenly, on the other side of the road, there she was. She was with her friends, laughing at something and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I swear, it was like everything went in slow motion and when the sunlight hit her she looked just like a real life angel sent from heaven. I knew right there and then that I was going to marry that girl one day," he continued, smiling as he relived the memory. "It's funny, because I've never been the type to be forward when it comes to girls, but I found my legs moving of their own volition and before I knew it, I was stood right in front of her. I honestly don't even recall leaving the diner or crossing the street. One of her friends asked if they could help me with something and when I said that I was just wanting to introduce myself to my future wife, they all laughed. But she didn't. Her blue eyes met mine and it was like there was just the two of us, alone on that sidewalk. I took her to the movies the very next night and ever since then we've been inseparable. This is genuinely the longest we've ever been apart, and as soon as this stupid war is over, I'm going to marry Faye Tanner and live happily for the rest of my days."

George and Joe scrunched up their noses in distaste at such an effeminate display of emotion about a woman, but Evelyn wiped at a stray tear that dripped down her cheek.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've heard, Skip," she sniffed delicately. "Faye's a lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky one," Skip smiled.

"Ok, enough with the lovey dovey already. Ev, if I'd have known a soppy story was all it took to impress you, you should have said," George sidled up to her, wriggling his eyebrows and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You're a pest," Evelyn tutted, swatting him on the arm. "And you wonder why  _you_  don't have a girlfriend."

"Ouch," George stuck his bottom lip out into a pout. "Your words cut deep, Miss Guarnere."

"I'm sure you'll survive," Evelyn stuck out her tongue at him.

"What about you, Ev?" Skip asked ignoring her and George's childish antics. "You got anyone back home we should know about?"

"Ooh yeah, tell us, Evelyn. Is he handsome? Does he make you positively swoon?" George grinned fluttering his eyelashes teasingly.

Nobody noticed Liebgott stop what he was doing as he watched out the corner of his eye for her answer.

"Sorry to disappoint boys, there's no one."

"Oh, come on," George pressed. "Pretty girl like you, they must be queuing up around the block."

"I swear to you," she exclaimed. "Why would I lie?"

"I dunno," George shrugged. "Maybe you don't want us all to know about him? Oh no, I know, you don't want your brother to know, do you?"

"That sounds about right," Skip laughed. "We've all seen how over protective Bill is. I wouldn't blame you for keeping it a secret."

"For the last time, there's nobody!" she threw up her hands.

"Come on guys, stop it now," Joe spoke, secretly pleased with her answer.

"Although, they are right about Bill," Evelyn said. "He does have this way of scarin' off any guy that comes near me. I think it's cos our other sisters are both older than me and him so he could never stop guys from callin' on them, but with me it's different. I remember once when I was about fifteen, Tommy O'Riordan, who worked in the appliance store at the end of our road, asked me out to the movies. Tommy O'Riordan, by the way, was very sought after in our neighbourhood and all my friends were jealous when they found out. My sister, Gina helped me do my hair and even put on some make up, and it was all very exciting. But also, it was a huge secret because we knew if Bill found out, he would go mad. So anyway, we in the theatre, waiting for the Wizard of Oz to start and all of a sudden who should turn up in the seats behind us?"

"Noooooooooo," George grinned.

"Oh yeah," Evelyn nodded. "It was. Bill and his girlfriend, Frannie. He casually taps us on the shoulders and says 'anyone for popcorn?'. It was so embarrassing. Frannie at least had the good grace to apologise when we went to the rest rooms during the interval, and said that Bill had heard it from one of his friends who knew someone else who worked in the appliance store with Tommy. When we got back from the rest room, Tommy was white as a sheet. He said he wasn't feeling so great and had to go home. To this day, I still don't know what Bill said to him while I was gone."

By this point all three of the boys were howling with laughter. George was laughing so hard that he was doubled over holding onto his side.

"Needless to say, after that there haven't been any more dates because word got around about Bill, and I don't think anyone fancied their chances against him. Not that I can say I was overly bothered," Evelyn grinned. "I wanted to concentrate on graduating high school and getting a job anyway. Not that I would ever say this to his face, but he probably did me a favour because if he hadn't have stuck his nose in the way he always does, I would probably be married and popping out kids with nothing else to show for my life right now. Not that there's anything wrong with that, though. It's just that, I guess I wanna have a life for myself first before marriage and babies."

"But what about the day when you eventually want those things?" Joe asked.

"Meh, who knows," Evelyn shrugged. "That day's a long way off so I aint gonna worry about it now. Anyway, that's enough chat guys, Sobel's gonna bust our asses if we aren't done when he comes to inspect."

…

_Later that day_

"Don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me. Anyone else but me, anyone else but me. No! No! No! Just remember that I've been true to nobody else but you, so just be true to me. Don't go walking down lovers' lane with anyone else but me. Anyone else but me, anyone else but me. No! No! No…"

Bill rolled his eyes and frowned as he listened to his sister singing her heart out like she was one of the Andrews Sisters. Truthfully the closest she would ever come to that was in her head because in real life her singing was abominable. Screeching cat was probably putting it kindly. For as long as Bill could remember, Evelyn had always sung in the bathroom, but until Toccoa he had genuinely never noticed the extent of how bad it was. Then again, at home had never been forced to stand in the same room with his back to her while she showered. He looked at his watch and sighed. A few of the guys were starting a game of craps in ten minutes and he was going to miss it.

"Are you nearly done?" he called tapping his foot impatiently.

"Two more minutes," she shouted sweetly.

"You said that five minutes ago."

With a huff, she reluctantly switched off the water and Bill could hear her rummaging about in her rucksack for clean clothes.

"You know Ev, these ridiculously long showers are gonna have to stop," he decided. "The night before last, you were in there for almost half an hour. I thought you had gone down the drain or somethin'."

"Well you're the one who insists on comin'," she replied tartly, pulling on her underwear. "Don't bother from now on."

"Yeah ok, like I'm about to let you come here on your own," he snorted sarcastically. "Just shut up and get dressed, will ya? I've gotta go and beat Malarkey at craps in five minutes."

"Nobody can beat Malarkey at craps," Evelyn said matter of factly. "Haven't you lost enough money to him to know that by now?"

"Yeah well tonight's the night I get it all back," Bill rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Good luck with that," it was Evelyn's turn to snort. She hurriedly pulled on a clean pair of OD's and shoved her dirty ones back into her rucksack. She tapped Bill on the shoulder, their signal that she was decent, and quickly ran a hairbrush through the knots in her already curling hair.

"You know, I often wonder why you keep your hair so long if all you ever do is wear it up?" Bill commented, pulling a strand down so that it was straight and then watching it spring right back into a perfect curl when he let go. "Even before nursing and the army, you always wore it up. Last time I ever saw you wear it down was at Gina's wedding last year. And even then, I think that's only cos she forced you."

"Since when was how I have my hair such a big issue for you? I keep it long cos I like it that way, is that ok?"

"Jeez, calm down. Is it your female time or somethin' cos let me tell you, you've been testy all day, and I ain't the only one that's noticed. Alright, alright I'm jokin'," he exclaimed holding his hands up in surrender when she shot him a glare as deadly as the ones he was renowned for. "Come on misery, let's go."

….

Craps had been going for an hour and true to form, Malarkey was proving to be victorious. Bill, however, was refusing to go down without a fight and Evelyn, who had grown bored of watching her brother getting tirelessly beaten, decided to try and write the dreaded letter to her parents. After four weeks, she still hadn't told them about her new role within the military. Of course, she felt guilty especially when her mother had already sent her two letters, but she just couldn't seem to find the right words.

"You still trying to write that letter to your folks?" a voice spoke from the cot beside her own, and Evelyn looked up to meet Eugene Roe's kind eyes. Eugene, or Doc as most of the men called him, had a quiet and calming nature that had immediately drawn Evelyn to him. She got the feeling that he sometimes felt apart from the others. They were, after all, brash and loud especially when all together, and while they liked and respected him as a fellow comrade and medic, he was often on the sidelines. Evelyn suspected that it was through his own choice, and by watching them all from the outside he saw sides of them as individuals that perhaps usually went unnoticed.

"What have you got so far?" he asked, swinging his legs over the side of his cot and putting down the Medical Journal he had been reading.

"Uh 'Dear Mom and Dad. I hope this letter finds you both well'," Evelyn said sheepishly.

"I'm sure that's all you had written yesterday evening too," Eugene frowned.

"Hey, that's not true at all," she protested. "Yesterday, I had only written 'Dear Mom and Dad'. I've added a whole other sentence since then, thank you very much."

"My apologies," Eugene smirked. "But still, if this is the rate at which you're writing it, then the war's gonna be over before they even know you were there."

"With any luck," Evelyn muttered. "Don't look at me like that, Eugene Roe. If you're so good at writin' letters, then you do it."

She handed him the pen and paper with a raised eyebrow, but he merely pushed them back towards her with a grin.

"The longer you leave it, the harder it will be," he said. "And the longer you wait to tell them, the more hurt they are gonna be that you felt you couldn't tell them in the first place. They're seven hundred miles away, Evelyn. What's the worst that can happen? They will deal with it, in the same way they dealt with it when your brothers enlisted. Prove to them that you're the adult you keep saying you are, and write the goddamned letter."

"Eugene, did I just hear you swear?" Evelyn gasped, her eyes wide. "Quick, who can I tell about this?"

"Evelyn," Gene fixed her with a serious look. "Don't try and change the subject."

"I would never try to do that," she opened her mouth in mock outrage.

"Mmhmm," Eugene raised an eyebrow and resumed his reading. Evelyn crossed her legs to try and get comfortable and chewed on the top of the pen while she thought carefully about how she wanted to word this letter. Eugene was right. When wasn't he? The thing was, she couldn't even get annoyed at him because he was just Eugene. Stable, sensible Eugene. This time, when she put the pen to paper, it seemed to move of its own accord;

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I hope this letter finds you both well. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write you back. Things have been rather busy here at Toccoa, and in fact I have taken on a new role that has given me even less free time than I expected._

_Mom if you're not sitting down, then do so now because I don't think Dad will thank me if you collapse on the kitchen floor, especially seeing as he had just laid those new tiles the week before I left. Not that I mean to say he cares more about those tiles then he does you, it's just that, as he reminded me about a hundred times, they cost him a fortune. Ok, I'm just rambling now so I'll get right to the point._

_A few weeks ago, Colonel Sink (I'm sure Bill has told you who he is, but just in case, he's the commander of Bill's regiment) approached me and asked me to take part in some kind of military experiment. I know at times I can be rash, a trait we all seem to possess in this family, but this was something that I promise you I thought long and hard about. Anyway, after much deliberation, I accepted and now you are looking at (well not literally, I know) the military's first female combat medic. Well, I will be if I pass my training that is._

_I know you guys (especially you, Mom) are probably going to be stressing out right about now, but I sincerely hope that once this news has sunk in, you might start to feel a little proud that your little girl might be a part of something that could change women's roles in the military forever. Growing up, you always encouraged us all to pursue our dreams and not let anything get in our way. Now I'm not saying that I ever dreamed of growing up and fighting in a war or jumping out of an airplane, because we all know that I dreamed of growing up and marrying the King of England (still wouldn't turn down that offer, by the way). Anyway thanks to you both, I always believed that my abilities were equal to those of men._

_I don't really know how much I'm allowed to tell you both about this new role I've taken, but I hope it might ease your minds somewhat to know that they've put me in the same company as Bill. In true Bill fashion, he flipped his lid when he found out what I'd done, but I think now he's kind of gotten used to having me around, and you'll be happy to know he's been taking good care of me. Well, when he's not being his usual annoying self._

_I hope you're both not too mad? Dad, don't let Mom tell that gossip, Mrs Gomez, next door because she'll only start filling Mom's head with crazy ideas about what I'm doing, and she'll exaggerate whatever Mom tells her when she spreads it around the neighbourhood. Remember that time Clara had flu and she told everyone that she was dying? Or when Henry broke his arm and she told Mr Jones across the road that he was going to have to have it amputated. Before we know it, I'll be single handedly fighting the war both in Europe and the Pacific alone. Sorry, I'm side tracking again, aren't I?_

_Anyway, I love you both so much. Honestly, I do. And I can't wait come home and see you guys as soon as we get leave._

_Evelyn._

_P.S. Please don't hate me._

_P.P.S. Pretty please. With a cherry on top._

_P.P.P.S Ok I'll stop now I swear._

"I did it," she squealed triumphantly, all but throwing the letter into Eugene's lap. She bounced up and down nervously on her cot as she waited for him to read it. "Well, is it ok? You think it's terrible, don't you? Argh, give it here and I'll try again."

"Calm down, Evelyn," Eugene soothed, still reading, and she immediately sat still. How did he do that? His voice always that affect on her. Finally, he looked up and smiled. "It's perfect."

He handed it back to her and she quickly stuffed it into an envelope and sealed it, before hurriedly scribbling the address on the front.

"I'll take that," Eugene grinned, gently snatching it out of her hands. "Just in case it takes you as long to send it as it did to write it."

"Thanks," she said dryly.

"For God's sake, Malarkey, are you cheatin' or somethin'? You gotta be!"

"Stop bein' such a sore loser," Malarkey answered calmly, scooping up the pile of money in front of him.

"Evelyn, you wanna lend me some money?" Bill called over to her.

"Uh not really, no. I lent you some last time, and the time before that come to think of it. You're on your own this time, Bill. Come on, Eugene," she stood up.

"Where are we going?" Eugene frowned.

"To post that letter."

"Right now?"

"Yes," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "I'm getting' out of here before Bill tries to wrangle my last few dollars from me."

"Alright," Eugene sighed. "Come on then."

The sun was setting casting an ethereal golden glow over Toccoa as they walked towards across the dusty path towards the mail hut.

"You know, that mountain is actually quite nice to look at when you're not running up it, listening to Sobel shouting," Evelyn commented.

"Sure it's pretty, but it aint anywhere near as pretty as the Bayou back home," Eugene replied almost wistfully. "If I was back home on an evening like this, I would be out on the water. Just me in my little wooden boat listening to the sounds around me. The rustling of the Cypress trees as the wind weaves quietly through the leaves or the gentle hoot of a dove calling for its mate. There is nothing more humbling in all of life then realising that you are just one of the many beautiful things God created in this world."

"It sounds breathtaking," Evelyn smiled. "There's nothing like that in South Philly. If I was at home right now, I would be listening to my neighbours next door arguing in the street, and the closest I ever get to nature is next door's feral cat which scratches me anytime I try and stroke it."

"Sounds idyllic," Eugene snorted.

"Oh yeah, it's like paradise," Evelyn laughed. "Truthfully though, after this is all over, I wouldn't mind coming down and seeing this Bayou. You know, apart from one time when I was a kid and we all went on a trip to Washington, Toccoa and home are the only places I've ever been."

"That makes two of us then. Before coming here, I'd never even left Louisiana before."

"Well in that case, let's make a pact then," Evelyn suggested. "Once this stupid war is over, I will come visit you in Louisiana and then you can come visit me in Philly? Deal?" She held out a hand and it was only a second before Eugene put out his own.

"Deal."

….

It was Friday night and while every other company in the 506th was spending their evening relaxing or having fun, Easy Company was marching. Again. After a strenuous morning of physical training followed by a very long afternoon of lectures, everyone had been ready for a rest. But Sobel, of course, had other ideas as always. This was Evelyn's fourth Friday since joining Easy company and her fourth Friday night march. Would it really kill Sobel to let them have it off just once? It irked her that he didn't even join in with the march. Not that she was entirely sure she would have preferred listening to him point out all their faults while they marched.

"I'm gonna say something," Bull suddenly declared. Evelyn and George, who were marching beside him looked at each other and shrugged.

"To who?" George asked.

"Lieutenant Winters," Bull called out.

"What is it?" came the reply.

"Permission to speak, Sir?"

"Permission granted."

"Sir, we got nine companies, Sir."

"Fuckin' Einstein," George muttered.

"I'm surprised you even know who Einstein is," Evelyn snorted, and George opened his mouth in mock outrage.

"Why are we the only ones marching every Friday night, twelve miles, full pack in the pitch dark?" Bull questioned.

As Winters slowed down in his marching a little, everyone's eyes turned discreetly to look at him, waiting for his answer. It was obvious to most, if not all of them that Lieutenant Winters thought very little of Sobel, but such was his nature that they knew he would never undermine his superior to any of them.

"Why do you think, Private Randleman?"

"Lieutenant Sobel hates us, Sir."

"Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company," Winters smirked. "He just hates you."

"Thank you, Sir," Bull grinned.

"Did Winters actually just make a joke?" George gasped, grabbing hold of Evelyn's hand to steady himself.

"I can't quite believe it myself either, Georgie Porgie," Evelyn said.

"Georgie Porgie?" George frowned. "Never call me that again."

"Aw but why not? You're so ickle and cute. I just wanna squeeze those little cheeks of yours," she motioned with her hands.

"If you're talking about my ass cheeks then squeeze away," George wriggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Uh you're gross," Evelyn grimaced, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"Yeah but you love me, right?"

"Like a hole in the head."

"You two are like children," Bull commented albeit with an amused glint in his eyes.

"That means you can be like our Dad then?" Evelyn smiled sweetly.

"Good Christ, no way," Bull snorted. "If I ever have kids like either of you, I'm sending them to boarding school as quick as I can."

"So cruel," George tutted.

"Shut up the pair of you or you won't finish this march if you get my meaning." Bull shook his head in exasperation.

It was the middle of the night when they finally reached their barracks, and ever cheery Sobel was there waiting for them.

"Lieutenant Winters, I want canteens out, caps unscrewed," he demanded.

"Canteens out and open," Winters relayed the order.

"On my command, they will pour the contents onto the ground."

"On the CO's orders you will upend your canteens."

"Now, Lieutenant."

"Pour 'em!"

Sobel meandered through the formation with his eagle eyes fixated on the canteens in their hands. Exhausted and sweating, Evelyn could have cried as she watched the cool water falling wastefully onto the dry ground.

"Who is this?" Sobel suddenly shouted heading to the back of the formation. "Christenson! Why is there no water in your canteen? You drank from your canteen, didn't you?"

"Sir, I-" Christenson tried to protest.

"Lieutenant Winters! Was this man ordered not to drink from his canteen?"

"He was, Sir," Winters replied.

"You disobeyed a direct order," Sobel shouted in Pat Christenson's face. "You will fall your canteen and repeat all twelve miles of the march."

"But Sir, I was-" Christenson tried again.

"-You were what?" Sobel demanded.

"Sir, I couldn't help it," Christenson spoke as quietly as he could and looked like he was about to cry, such was the shame he felt at that moment. "I thought I was going to faint, Sir and there were still five miles left."

Sobel clenched his jaw as he pondered that statement then suddenly the nasty glint returned to his eyes and he smirked triumphantly.

"Corporal Gaurnere, here now!" he yelled.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and sighed at George before walking over to Sobel and Pat.

"Corporal Guarnere, were you aware that Private Christenson had become ill during the march?"

"No Sir, he didn't mention it," Evelyn replied honestly.

"It is your job to know if someone is sick without them having to mention it," Sobel spat.

"With all due respect, Sir-"

"-Are you arguing with me, Guarnere?"

"No Sir," Evelyn said, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. She could feel her temper rising.  _Think happy thoughts, Evelyn, like fluffy kittens and cute little puppies. Don't let him aggravate you._

"If you can't see something is wrong with the men here, how do you expect to do it on the front line when it matters the most?"

_Pretty sure the blood pouring out of them will be a bit of a hint. Idiot._  Evelyn knew that Sobel wanted her to argue just so that he could have the pleasure of punishing her. He hated everyone in the company, but he had made it his personal mission these last few weeks to punish her for slightest little infraction. At first, she had tried to stand her ground with him but quickly realised it only made the situation worse for her and sometimes everyone else. So as much as it irked her to do so, she usually gave in for a quiet life.

"No excuse, Sir," she finally answered.

"Seeing as Private Christenson is here is ill, he will go to the medical station and you will repeat the march in his place," Sobel smirked.

"Lieutenant, if I may-" Winters interjected.

"-You may not," Sobel shot Winters a warning glare. "What are you waiting for, Corporal Guarnere? Fill up your canteen and repeat the march immediately."

"Yes Sir," Evelyn nodded, clenching her jaw.

As she walked passed the men, they all had varying expressions on their faces ranging from pity to anger. Her brother had his fists clenched and she could see Joe Toye murmuring something to him. God bless Joe Toye. He really was a good friend to Bill and he seemed to be one of only a few who could calm him when he was wound up.

"Lieutenant Sobel," Eugene's quiet voice spoke. "As a medic it should have been my responsibility to notice that Private Christenson was ill as well. Therefore, I request permission to repeat the march with Corporal Guarnere."

"And me, Sir," Ralph Spina piped up.

"Denied," Sobel answered, not even looking at them. "Fall out."

When Evelyn finally finished her twelve miles, in the far horizon the sun was just beginning to awaken for the day. Lieutenant Sobel had not even waited up to make sure she finished, so she went straight to the barracks. As she wearily approached, she noticed a lone figure sat out on the porch, a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"You made it then?" Liebgott smirked.

"Just about," she sighed, collapsing to the floor beside him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Considering I haven't actually been to sleep yet, the question should have been what am I doing up so late?"

Evelyn, who had begun loosening the laces on her boots looked up in shock.

"You waited up for me?"

"We all did, well tried," Liegbott shrugged nonchalantly taking a long drag of his cigarette. "But one by one they all gave in and went to sleep. Even your brother couldn't hack it."

"He's always liked his sleep," Evelyn smiled fondly, remembering times growing up when her poor mother had taken to drastic measures like throwing cold water over Bill to wake him up when he was late for school or work. "So you were the last one, huh? You must be exhausted?"

"Says the girl who's just marched an extra twelve miles more than the rest of us," Joe snorted, watching her pull off her boots and socks and sigh in relief as she wriggled her toes. "Oh, here I got something for you."

Evelyn positively beamed as he handed her his canteen full of water and she downed it all without stopping, giggling with an almost childlike innocence when cool droplets ran down her chin.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious when she caught Joe watching her with an expression she hadn't seen before.

Beautiful. There was literally no other word to describe her, Joe thought to himself. He almost groaned when her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick nervously at her lips. In her dirty OD's with her ebony hair starting to tumble out of the bun she wore it in, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon, and Joseph Liebgott had laid eyes upon a lot of women. He definitely had plenty of charm when it came to the ladies, and if he had met a girl like Evelyn back home or in a bar in Toccoa, she would have been eating out of the palm of his hand in no time. But with her, it was different. The way his stomach flipped strangely whenever he saw her or the bizarre tightness in his chest when he saw her laughing at something George or one of the others said. She wasn't like any other girl he had met. He didn't feel so cocky around her, not that he ever showed it in front of anyone.

"Joe? Are you alright?" Evelyn's voice broke him from his thoughts, her hazel green eyes peering at him worriedly as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking. You know what, I just remembered, I gotta be somewhere," he stood up quickly as though her touch had burnt him.

"Now?" Evelyn frowned, puzzled by the sudden change in his behaviour.

"Yeah," he said, all but running down the porch steps. "I'll, uh, catch you later, Ev. Get some sleep yeah?"

"Yeah," she muttered watching his figure disappear down the path, before turning around.  _Men are so strange._

Pushing the door open as quietly as she could so as not to wake anyone else, she sighed as she lay on her cot. Sleep claimed her before she knew it.

 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Over the next week, Easy Company's routine remained largely consistent. PT began early in the morning and lasted sometimes until late in the afternoon. They were pushed to their limits both mentally and physically. Evelyn, Eugene and Spina were often given a grateful reprieve when they were called upon to do more intensive medical training and were regularly excused from physical training for hours at a time. Winters was promoted to First Lieutenant and Sobel to Captain. It was on a cool Friday afternoon that Sobel had decided the entire company deserved a welcome break from physical activity and had planned an afternoon of lectures. He had even asked Lieutenant Winters, who had been designated mess officer for the coming fortnight, to provide a special meal for the company.

"Bill! Over here!"

Bill smiled at his sister, who was waving him over madly from where she sat squashed in between Perconte and Malarkey, who shuffled down the bench as he dumped his tray on the table.

"Enjoyin' that, you gannet?" he smirked at Evelyn who grinned and nodded. Her mouth was full to bursting and she had orange sauce all around her mouth. With a glance around though, he noted that she wasn't the only one. Everyone was shovelling the food into their mouths like they'd never eaten before.

"This stuff is orange," one of the men commented with a frown. "Spaghetti ain't supposed to be orange."

"This ain't spaghetti," Perconte answered knowingly. "It's Army noodles with ketchup."

"You ain't gotta eat it," Bill commented, twirling the spaghetti around his fork.

"Gonorrhoea, as a fellow Italian, you should know that calling this stuff spaghetti is a mortal sin," Frank replied. Bill just shrugged so Frank turned his attention to Evelyn. "Ev? You're with me, right?"

Evelyn stopped chewing, briefly, and smiled sheepishly. Well, as best she could with her mouth so full that her cheeks were puffed out like a hamster. She didn't really care what it was, only that it tasted delicious. Alright, maybe delicious was maybe an understatement but it was certainly better than the gruel they usually got served.

"You don't want it? I'll eat it," Donald Hoobler turned around from behind them and reached out for Perconte's plate.

"I'm eating," Frank exclaimed indignantly.

"Get outta here," Bill grumbled as Evelyn smacked his hand away.

"Orders changed!" Sobel burst in through the door unexpectedly. "Get up! Lectures are cancelled! Easy Company is running up Currahee! Move!"

Evelyn glanced to Bill beside her, who looked like he wasn't sure whether to spit out or quickly chew the whole of piece bread he had just shoved in his mouth. Suddenly she was rather regretting just how much food she had rammed down her throat in a short space of time. She wished she had listened to her Mom now on one of the many occasions in which she had convinced her that gluttony was a terrible sin that was going to catch up with her one day. Personally, Evelyn didn't think it was that she was gluttonous by nature, it was more that she had grown up with seven older brothers and sisters, and mealtimes in their household had tended to be a free for all. If you didn't eat quick, you didn't get fed. Simple.

"Hi-yo silver!" Sobel smirked at Lieutenant Winters, who was overseeing the mess duties. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Bastard," Bill muttered, shaking his head as they began to file out.

Of all the runs they had done up Currahee, this was most definitely the worst. Evelyn felt like the contents of her stomach were about to come exploding out of her mouth as her boots pounded along the winding incline. So far she had witnessed it happen to at least four of the men, but remarkably she was managing to keep it in.

"You're a washout, Private Hoobler," Sobel screamed as the poor boy spewed his guts up right in front of Evelyn. She couldn't say she was surprised. Sure, she'd eaten a lot, but Donald Hoobler had been eating bits from everyone else's plates too. "You should pack up those ears and go home! Looks like Gordon's done!"

Poor Smokey, Evelyn thought. Sobel really had it in for the guy, even more than everyone else at times.

"Private Randleman, you look tired. There's an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill. It can all be over right now. No more pain, no more Currahee, no more Captain Sobel."

Sobel looked annoyed when Randleman ignored his jibes and continued to run with his head held high, so he moved onto another victim.

"Corporal Guarnere, what are you still doing here?" he tried. Evelyn kept her eyes focused on the back of Hoobler's head in front of her. She was determined not to listen to whatever insults Sobel was going to throw her way. "Have you not had enough of trying to play soldier now? Wouldn't you rather let the men do the fighting and you can go home and do what every other girl your age should be doing? Do you think the men really want you here? Do you think they really accept you? They just feel sorry for you. What do you say, Guarnere? Quit now, and no one will think any less of you?"

Evelyn clenched her jaw. He was not going to do this to her. But even as she thought the words, she could feel tears of frustration stinging the back of her eyes. Was he true in what he said? Did the guys only pretend to accept her out of pity? Deep down in the back of her mind she knew that he was trying to get to her, but goddamn him, her fatigue was making her over emotional.

"We pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass. We never land upon out feet, we always hit our ass," George began to sing loudly and Evelyn smiled wanly. She knew that was his way of telling her not to listen to Sobel. She glanced over towards him and he winked.

"Hidee tidee, Christ Almighty, who the hell are we?" she joined in along with everyone else, smirking as she ran past Sobel, who had stopped running and pierced her with a venemous stare. "Zim zam, goddamn we're airborne infantry."

….

_That evening_

Considering how dire most of them had felt after their ill-fated run, that didn't stop the guys from intending to thoroughly enjoy every moment of the very rare weekend passes that they all managed to earn. Evelyn lay on her cot, pretending to read some book that David Webster had lent her a few days ago, while the men preened themselves ready for their grand night out to a local bar. Watching them all out of the corner of her eyes (and smelling them), she was pretty certain that between the lot of them they had managed to use up every ounce of brylcream and cologne on the entire base.

"You sure you ain't gonna come?" Bill stopped by her, combing his hair for the fourth time in as many minutes.

"Yeah," she nodded and tried to smile. She had told them all she wasn't feeling too great and luckily, they had all bought her lame excuse. Truthfully, Evelyn wasn't exactly sure what was the matter with her other than that she suddenly craved the need to have some alone time. Alright, well she did have a small idea of what might be the matter. She couldn't get Sobel's words from this afternoon out of her head. They were going around and around like that annoying tune that played on the merry go round she went on once as a kid. When they had first completed the run, she hadn't actually been too bothered but then as the rest of the afternoon had gone on, paranoia had taken over and she just couldn't shake the feeling that he might actually be right.

"You do look kinda pale, I guess," Bill decided, narrowing his eyes at her.

_Gee, way to make a girl feel better dumbass,_  Evelyn resisted urge to scowl at him.

"You get any worse, you make sure you get yourself over to that medical station yeah? I could take you over there now before we go if you want?"

"Bill," she did scowl now as she threw down the book beside her. "I am a nurse for cryin' out loud, I don't need you babyin' me, alright? I think I know when I'm ill enough to need to go for help."

"Alright," Bill held up his hands. "I was just sayin'-"

"-Yeah well, I don't need you to!" she shouted suddenly waving her arms about angrily, and the cheerful hum of the men chattering stopped abruptly. "I don't need any of you to!"

"Where the hell are you goin'?" Bill asked as Evelyn jumped up from her cot and marched angrily towards the door.

"To the bathroom," she growled. "Is that ok? Can I go by myself or do you need to come with me?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stormed angrily out of the door, slamming it shut behind her. Nobody moved as they listened to her furious footsteps stomp down the patio steps and onto the gravelled path.

"What the hell was that all about?" Malarkey was the first to break the silence.

"Probably her female time or somethin'?" Skip suggested with a shrug.

"Nah, that was last week," George commented casually as he was bent over on his cot tying up the laces on his boots.

"And you know that how exactly, George?" Skip questioned with a confused frown.

"I have four sisters," George answered with a knowing smirk, and apparently that answer was perfectly acceptable to everyone.

"Well if it ain't  _that_ , then what is it?" Liebgott wondered aloud, hoping he sounded a lot more casual about the matter than he felt. Since that morning on the porch, he had avoided Evelyn as much as he could without it looking obvious to anyone. He had known the girl for a couple of months and he refused to continue acting like a lovesick puppy around her. Luckily, she had been so busy with her medical duties that it hadn't been exactly difficult. Whether or not she had noticed his strange behaviour, she hadn't let on and had continued to treat him in the same way she did everyone else. Which was another reason that he was trying to rid himself of these strange feelings, because it wasn't as if she actually spoke to him more than any of the others. If anything, she spent most of her time with either her brother, Doc Roe or George Luz. He wasn't jealous, of course. In fact, it made his life much easier because then he didn't have to pretend to put a front on every time she spoke to him, especially if any of the others were around.

"Why would you care?" Bill glowered at him.

"You're right," Joe sneered, lighting up a cigarette and heading towards the door. "I don't care."  _Liar._  "You guys ready? We're wasting precious drinking time standing around here like a bunch of old women."

The men looked to Bill, unsure of what they should do. They wanted to make sure that Evelyn was alright but she had seemed pretty pissed off. Perhaps it would be best if they just left her alone for the time being.

"You lot go on ahead," Bill sighed. "I'll catch up with yas once I've made sure that little madam of a sister of mine is ok."

"You sure, Bill?" Joe Toye said as they began to file out the door.

"Yeah," Bill waved him off. "Just get me a cold one in ready for when I get there, yeah? I'm probably gonna need it," he laughed shortly.

"Sure thing," Joe clapped him on the back.

When Evelyn returned to the barracks a short time later, the anger inside her seemed to have abated and instead she just looked dejected. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her nose running.

"Have you been cryin'?" he asked her, as she sat down on her cot with a sigh.

"No," she snapped. "They were mowing the grass on the PT field and it set off my allergies."

"Oh right. Hey, do you smell that?" he asked, as he began to sniff exaggeratedly.

"Uh, no," Evelyn frowned. "I don't smell anythin'."

"You sure? Cos it's comin' from you," he said.

Evelyn looked down at herself. There wasn't one ounce of dirt on her anywhere, and she had showered only a little while ago.

"Oh wait a minute, I know what it is," Bill exclaimed proudly. "It's the smell of bullshit. Now, you wanna tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Fuck you," she threw herself back onto her cot and flung her pillow over her face.

Bill smirked and sauntered over towards her cot. He ripped the pillow from her face, grinning when she glowered at him. "Who knew that such a pretty young woman could have such a filthy mouth? Must be spendin' too much time with us guys."

"Yeah well you won't have to deal with it for much longer," she spat.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

"I'm quittin', Bill," she whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Come again?"

"I said I'm quittin'. I shouldn't be here, and I see that now."

"I heard what you said," he said sitting down beside her. The cot creaked indignantly under both their weights. "What's brought all this on? Has someone upset you?" Bill gasped as a sudden realisation hit him. "This is about what Sobel said this afternoon, isn't it?"

Evelyn just looked at him, her bottom lip wobbling. She wasn't expecting what happened next. Bill burst out laughing.

"Well I'm certainly glad you find it funny," she glared at him.

"I'm not laughin' at what he said, you idiot," Bill chuckled. "I'm laughin' cos you were stupid enough to listen to it." When he put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap and into a big bear hug, she didn't try to resist. Instead she nestled into his chest, just like she used to when they were kids. He could feel her shoulders shaking as she cried, and he just stroked her back soothingly. Shaking his head ruefully, he resisted the urge to laugh again but knowing that would only upset her more. Evelyn had always been ridiculously sensitive and if he was being honest with himself, he was more than a little surprised that it had taken her this long to crumble at Sobel's harsh words over the last six weeks or so.

"I've ruined your shirt," she mumbled when she finally looked up, sniffling with tears staining her cheeks.

"That's disgustin'," Bill looked down at the huge wet patch on his shirt and grimaced. He wiped at the tears on her face with the back of his hand and smiled. "You feelin' better though?"

"I'm still leavin' if that's what you mean?" she answered quietly.

"Evie," he sighed in exasperation, cupping her cheek. "I know I ain't one for being all soppy, so make the most of this moment cos there'll probably never be another. As much as it pains me to say it, I think you made the best decision when you agreed to Sink's crazy idea. You've worked so hard and you've passed every test Sobel's given us-"

"-Only just," she muttered.

"So the fuck what? Plenty of the guys have only just scraped by too," he exclaimed. "Fact is, you've still done it. And you know what? I'm so damn proud of you for getting this far, and you're an asset to this company. I ain't just saying cos you're my sister, I'm saying it cos it's true. The guys adore you and Easy wouldn't be the same without you now."

"Yeah but if I wasn't your sister, would they all feel the same way? Do they only put up with me or pretend to like me  _because_ I'm your sister?"

"Of course not," Bill shook his head. "You know, I actually think they might like you more than they like me."

"Well I am the better one out of the two of us," she smiled reluctantly.

"There's that smile," he grinned. "That's the smile that cheers every single one of us up when we're havin' a shitty day or Sobel's busted our asses. You're like our little ray of sunshine."

"But Bill, that's the problem. I don't want everyone to like me because of my smile or something equally as stupid as that. I just want them to like and respect me in the same way they would any other member of this company."

"And they do, Evie," Bill stressed. "If you quit now then Sobel has won. After all these weeks you've spent proving that son of a bitch wrong, you really wanna quit and prove he was right to doubt you the whole time?"

Evelyn sighed and put her head in her hands, but Bill pulled them down and grasped them gently.

"You can hide all you want, but that's only cos you know I'm right," he smirked. "Listen, I think you're over tired and not thinkin' about things clearly. If you really ain't gonna come out tonight, then get yourself some sleep and tomorrow you'll realise what an idiot you're bein'."

"I'm not five, Bill," Evelyn pouted. "I don't think puttin' me down for a nap is gonna help."

"Meh, it's worth a try," he winked. "Bein' serious though, don't make any rash decisions right now. Just think on it for a few days, yeah? For me?"

"I guess," she nodded reluctantly as Bill got up and pulled on his hat. "You won't tell the others, will you?"

"They'll wanna know, Evie," her brother answered.

"I know," she said. "And that's the problem. If they know, they'll all start pesterin' me to stay and right now, I think I just need to make the decision by myself without pressure from anyone else."

"I understand that," he concurred. "But I ain't pressurin' you to stay, you know that right? I just don't want you to do somethin' you'll regret later."

"I know that Bill," she smiled warmly. "But the rest of them will team up and they're a pretty tough bunch to dissuade when they stick together."

"That they are," Bill chuckled, heading towards the door. "But they're also the best bunch of guys you could ever meet. But just don't tell 'em I said that."

"Even Liebgott?" she joked, and Bill just narrowed his eyes.

"You know how I feel about that scmuck," he scowled.

"You know why you don't like him, don't you? It's because he's too much like you. Stubborn and argumentative."

"I aint argumentative," he started and then stopped when he saw his sister's triumphant smile. "Shut yer face and go to sleep, would ya?" he narrowed his eyes playfully. "Want me to tuck you in and read you a story?"

"Fuck off," she laughed and then suddenly called out for him just before he could walk out of the door. "I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo," he smiled. "Night."

….

After tossing and turning for hours, with thoughts buzzing around her head, Evelyn was finally fast asleep when she heard the unmistakable voice of George Luz singing out on the porch. It was pitch dark outside and she surmised it must have been some time after midnight.

"When you hear the whistle blowin' eight to the bar, then you know that Tennessee is not very far…"

"George, shut up," Malarkey hissed.

"…Shovel all the coal in, gotta keep it rollin'…"

"Skip, help me get him inside before he wakes the whole camp up."

Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, Evelyn pulled back her covers and rolled out of bed. Her bare feet padded across the wooden floor towards the door. Yanking it open, she found George lying on the floor with his eyes closed, and Skip and Malarkey stood over him trying to lift him up by the arms.

"…Woo, woo, Chattanooga there you are…"

"George Luz, what on earth do you think you're doin'?" Evelyn stood over with him with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised.

"Evelyynnnnnnn," he smiled opening his eyes, which were squinting as though he couldn't quite see clearly. "You're like an angel stood over me like that with your hair all around your face, you know that?"

"You can go to heaven and meet a real angel in a minute if you don't shut the hell up," she commented with a grin. "It's the middle of the night, and I was asleep."

"Sshhh sorry," he whispered loudly to Malarkey and Skip, leaning up and putting a hand over Malarkey's mouth. "Be quiet, Evie's asleep."

Evelyn rolled her eyes in both exasperation and amusement, as Malarkey and Skip managed to hoist him up in between the two of them.

"Lets get you into bed, Georgie," Evelyn chuckled holding the door open for them.

"Do you hear that boys?" George slurred, tripping over his feet and almost falling but for his friends holding him up. "Evelyn wants to get me into bed. I always knew you had the hots for me Ev."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, George," Malarkey snorted as they all but dropped George onto his cot.

"Here, help me get his uniform off," Evelyn said yanking off his boots.

"No way," Skip shook his head, sitting on his own cot and lighting up a cigarette. "You're on your own with that."

"For goodness sake," Evelyn sighed, glaring playfully at Skip. Turning her attention back to George she began unbuttoning his jacket but before she could slip it off, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"George, I can't breathe," she gasped, scrunching up her nose as the pungent smell of beer invaded her nostrils.

"Evie, Evie, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" George sang, rocking her from side to side.

"I think the name you're looking for is Mary actually," Malarkey chortled, watching Evelyn struggle to untangle herself from George's grasp.

"Malarkey, shut up and come help me."

"Nah it's ok," Don smirked.

Narrowing her eyes and giving Malarkey the middle finger, she finally managed to escape from George's almost octopus like vice and pull his jacket off and then his shirt, followed lastly by trousers.

"Don't think this means anything, George," she laughed trying to cover up her embarrassment. Thankfully it was dark and the other two couldn't see the faint blush on her cheeks. Tugging the blanket out from underneath George, she draped it gently over him and smiled. He was already half asleep. "Good night, George," she whispered bending down to softly kiss his cheek.

"Night Mom," he muttered making them all laugh.

"You gonna kiss me goodnight too, Ev?" Malarkey joked.

"You wish," she snorted, climbing back into her own cot. "Good night, you two."

"Night Ev," they replied in unison.

….

The next morning, Evelyn was up bright and breezy, shaking her head at the sight of the guys all in various states of undress and sprawled out all over their cots. She got dressed quickly behind the curtain that her brother had put up in the corner of the room for her and headed out towards the mess hall.

Passing by the mail office on her way, she was more than a little anxious to find a letter waiting for her with a Philadelphia postmark on it and a curly scrawl reminiscent to that of her mother's. Quickly stuffing it in her pocket, she carried on her way. The mess hall was fairly empty, not surprising for a Saturday morning. Everyone was either hungover or enjoying a well deserved lie-in. After collecting a bowl of porridge and some toast, Evelyn sat down close to the door and pulled the letter out of her pocket. But for some reason, she found herself unable to open it. Before she knew it, she had eaten her meal and drank two cups of coffee, yet the envelope still remained unopened on the table in front of her.

"Are you gonna stare at that until it opens itself?"

She looked up and met Eugene's kind eyes and smiled as he sat down opposite her.

"That from your folks?" Eugene asked stirring sugar into his coffee before taking a small sip.

"I think so," she nodded.

"You gonna read it then?

Evelyn shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to open it and read about how disappointed they were in her. She was already confused enough about staying in the training programme without the added upset from her parents. Not she blamed them, of course.

"Bill spoke to me last night," Eugene said tentatively, his eyes regarding her carefully.

"I knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "So let me guess, he asked you to try and convince me to stay?"

"He did," Eugene nodded. "But I told him no. It's not for me, or anyone else, to convince you to do anything."

"But you think I'm an idiot if I leave, right?"

"Your words not mine," Eugene smirked.

"Argh, this is so hard," she groaned putting her head in her hands. "What should I do, Eugene? Tell me."

"I'm not telling you anything," Eugene laughed, his narrow eyes crinkling in the corners. "But I will say that we all want you here and you're an important part of this company."

"Thanks Gene," she smiled taking his hand gently. "You know what? I'm gonna go for a walk and try and come to a decision sooner rather than later."

"Sure thing," Eugene nodded squeezing her hand comfortingly. "Just make sure that whatever you decide is what you want to do and not what you think you should do based on the opinion of one man whose entire focus is to bring everyone else down. Oh and Ev, read that letter. It might not be as bad as you think."

"See ya later, Gene."

….

_Dearest Evelyn,_

_My precious baby girl. Your father and I were rather upset and shocked upon reading the contents of your last letter, as I'm sure you would expect. Well I was more upset than your father._

_I do not pretend to understand why you felt that you wanted to accept an opportunity such as this, but as your father has reminded me every day since you left for Toccoa, you are a grown woman now (not the little girl who still climbed into our bed to sleep until she was eleven) and it is not for us to make your decisions any longer._

_I can't lie and say that I wish you hadn't turned this opportunity down, but you haven't and therefore I must accept that. It eases me somewhat at least to know that you are with your brother, but the idea of my little girl being surrounded by only men does still fill me with trepidation. It is a mother's right to worry about her children when they're not with her, even if they are only a few states away._

_I hope they are treating you well and I hope that you are not finding it too difficult? Your father made me promise that I wouldn't try and dissuade you from this, and I won't. However, I will tell you that if at any point it becomes too much for you and you want to leave, we will never think any less of you. But equally, we are very proud of you for doing something which no other woman has done before._

_We love you so much. Take care and please write to us as much as you can._

_Yours Mom_

_P.S. Don't forget to eat plenty; you need your strength if you are to keep up with all of those men. Oh, and tell your brother that if anything happens to you during your training, I will hold him responsible._

"That from Mom and Dad?"

It was mid afternoon and Evelyn had found a quiet spot under the huge willow tree overlooking the PT field. She hadn't even heard Bill approach, looking a little worse for wear.

"Yeah."

"Well you're smilin' so it mustn't be that bad," he commented sitting down beside her and lighting up a cigarette. She handed him the letter and closed her eyes as the still warm autumn sunshine beat down upon her face.

"She took that better than I expected," Bill finally said once he had finished reading.

"I know," Evelyn smirked, folding the letter and tucking it away safely into her pocket. "I didn't even see one tear stain on the page. She's gettin' better."

"Nah, she's tryin' lull you into a false sense of security until she can get you home and then she'll lock you in a cupboard or somethin' to stop you leavin' the safety of her bosom ever again."

"I wouldn't even put it past her," Evelyn laughed. "Speakin' of going home," she turned to face Bill properly and cleared her throat. "I don't think I'm gonna be going home for a while."

"You stayin' then?" Bill tried not to smile. "I mean, I knew you would of course."

"Yeah, sure you did," she rolled her eyes and bumped into him playfully.

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothin' really," she shrugged. "Other than the fact that you wouldn't be able to cope without me."

"You think rather highly of yourself, don't you?" Bill raised an eyebrow and eyed her haughtily before breaking out into a smile. "I'm glad you're stayin'. Although, if I ever hear about you undressin' George Luz or anyone else again, I'll send you home myself. Got that? Malarkey took great delight in revealin' that this mornin'."

"I'll bet," Evelyn laughed standing up and patting the dust from her trousers. "Say, you wanna go into town? It seems a shame to waste the first weekend pass I've ever managed to keep from Sobel. I'll even let you buy me lunch."

"Lucky me," Bill muttered standing up. "Come on then. Hey, and if you're good, I might even buy you an ice cream."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she said taking hold his arm. As Bill led her across the field, she smiled to herself. She had definitely made the right decision.

 


	5. Chapter Five

_1st December,1942_

"Just look at those bastards rubbing it in that they don't have to march in this weather," Joe Toye was complaining in his gravelly voice to anyone who would listen, glaring at a group of third battalion men walking past them.

The entire regiment was finally leaving Toccoa and moving onto Fort Benning to begin the next phase of their training. However, it was only first and third battalions who were going to get there in relative comfort. Apparently, Colonel Sink had read an article in  _Readers Digest_  in which an entire Japanese battalion marched had one hundred miles in seventy-two hours, creating a new world record. With utter confidence in his men, Sink had decided that second battalion could better that record and march the one hundred and eighteen miles to Atlanta in the same time as the Japanese. Which was why at exactly 0700h Easy Company, along with Dog and Fox Companies, were lined up in formation ready to begin their journey.

"They're just walkin'," Evelyn commented, adjusting the straps on her rucksack.

"No, you see it's the  _way_  they're walking, Ev," Joe grumbled.

"If you say so," she frowned at her Bill, on the other side of her, who just rolled his eyes and hoisted his own pack onto his back.

"You know, Joe, if you're gonna complain the whole day, I might just have to accidentally punch you in the face," Bill joked.

"I ain't gonna complain all day," Toye glared. "But I just think it's fuckin' ridiculous that we have to do this while the other battalions get to take the train."

"Sink chose the best battalion so take it as a compliment," Evelyn answered. "Besides this might even turn out to be fun.

"I'll ask you that later when your little feet are sore and bleeding, shall I?"

"Come on, it's not all bad, you get to march next to my beautiful face all day," she grinned nudging him. He tried to scowl at her but she could see his grumpy façade threatening to crumble.

"As long as Luz ain't anywhere near you," Joe smirked. "If I have to spend a whole day listening to him jabber on, I might commit murder."

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" George's voice piped up indignantly from a few rows behind them.

"Where do I start?" Joe replied not even turning around.

"Hmm yeah," Evelyn concurred. "He is kinda annoying, isn't he? I just put up with him because he doesn't really have many friends."

"I heard that," George called out.

Turning around, Evelyn blew him a kiss and mouthed 'I love you really'. Smirking, George pretended to catch the kiss dramatically on his cheek and put it in his pocket. When she turned back around, Toye was shaking his head at her exasperatedly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're just as bad as him, you know that?"

"And you're just jealous," she answered curtly.

"She always been this annoying, Bill?" Joe asked over the top of her head.

"Unfortunately," Bill nodded, ignoring the glare his sister sent him.

"I hope you both fall over," she stuck her tongue out childishly causing Joe and Bill to snort in amusement. Thankfully she was saved from any smart arsed reply from either of them when Sobel ordered them to move out.

….

After sixteen hours of marching in the pouring down rain and blustering wind, they were all exhausted when Major Strayer finally had them set up camp for the night. After a not particularly hearty meal of bread with jam and butter, they all climbed inside their tents listening to the biting wind howling outside and fell quickly asleep.

The next morning when Evelyn woke up, she could hear her brother muttering to himself angrily. Cracking open an eye she saw him unthreading the shoestrings on his boots.

"What are you doin'?" she croaked, her voice groggy.

"Goddamn boots are frozen," Bill answered. Turns out their boots weren't the only thing frozen. Evelyn left the tent and was faced with the image of Smokey fighting with his machine gun, which was covered in a layer of white frost and stuck to the ground. If she hadn't been so tired, and cold, she would have found it hilarious to watch at any other time.

Another small piece of bread and butter for breakfast, and they were on their way again. The pouring rain became intertwined with ice cold sleet and they were all utterly miserable. Evelyn had decided to march beside George today as she had missed his incessant chatter the day before, but even he was miserable as sin. At noon, they finally stopped to rest.

"I'm cold and I'm wet," he complained shaking his head, spraying rain droplets all over Evelyn who, at this point, didn't even care.

"I'm thirsty, and hungry," she replied. Her canteen was long empty of water and she the chocolate bar she had stuffed into her pocket that morning was gone within the first two hours.

"You're always hungry," Skip commented trying to light up a cigarette, but the wet weather was making it somewhat difficult.

"Would you like some water?" a voice called out.

Looking across the road, a woman stood outside the front of an old farmhouse with a large pitcher of water in her hand. Evelyn could have cried. She was so thirsty, but stupid Sobel and his even more stupid rules had decreed that they were not to cross any roads when we stopped for breaks. What kind of a rule even was that?

"I'm going," Malarkey decided, jumping up suddenly and grimacing.

"Are you alright?" Evelyn asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he waved her off. "Just my legs are sore from yesterday."

Regarding him carefully, she made a mental note to check on him later when they stopped for the night. She got up and unhooked her empty canteen from her rucksack.

"Wait here and I'll get yours too," Malarkey offered holding out a hand for the canteen. "If anyone sees us, you'll stand out like a sore thumb being the only female and all. At least if I get caught, it won't be as obvious who I am."

Reluctantly she handed him her canteen and watched him hobble across the road. The woman gladly filled the two canteens and as Malarkey thanked her, they got the call to move out again.

"Who is that man?" Sobel's voice suddenly shouted as they gathered back into formation. He had spotted Malarkey but was too far away to see who it was. "I want his name, now."

"Oh god," Evelyn gasped grabbing hold of George's arm. She bobbed up and down nervously, her gaze constantly shifting from Sobel, who was thundering down the road, to Malarkey who had managed to hobble back across it and weave into the crowd. "He's gonna get into trouble. What are we gonna do? What can we do to help him?"

"Calm down for a start," George answered. "You're cutting the circulation off to my arm."

Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief when Sobel reluctantly gave up in his pursuit as he could no longer see the man, nor would anyone in the company tell him who it was. A few minutes later when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around with a huge smile on her face and flung her arms around Don's neck almost tripping him over in the process.

"A drink for madam," Malarkey put on his best french accent as procured her canteen from behind his back. "That was close," he laughed.

"You're telling us," George commented, as they resumed their walking. "I thought Evelyn here was gonna wet her pants."

"Shut up, George," she said unscrewing the cap and gulping the cool water down. She made sure to leave more than half and passed it over to George.

"Hey, if my mouth is touching the exact spot where your mouth has just been, then we're pretty much kissing, right?" George wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not really," Evelyn snorted. "But then again, it's the closest to kissin' me that you're ever gonna get."

George laughed and handed the canteen over to Talbert who downed the last of it gratefully.

"So, if Tab is putting his mouth right where yours was, does that mean you two are pretty much kissin'?"

Talbert wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as George grimaced.

"You're evil you know that?" George pushed her away from him in annoyance, and Evelyn just laughed wickedly.

….

It was late again before they stopped to rest for the night, and the first thing Evelyn did was to check on Malarkey. She had noticed him limping more and more as the day had gone on, but he had gritted his teeth and refused to complain. It didn't take her very long to find him the tent he was sharing with Muck and Penkala.

"I'm fine Evie, don't worry about me," Malarkey tried to tell her, but she wouldn't be dissuaded. She had already heard from Skip that Malarkey's legs had been hurting him so badly that at meal time he hadn't been able to even walk to the food line. He had actually begun to crawl on his hands and knees until Skip had told him that he would get his food for him.

"I'll decide if you're fine, Donald Malarkey. Now roll up your trousers and let me have a look," she demanded in a tone that invited no argument.

Trouser legs dutifully rolled up, Evelyn knelt down beside Malarkey and with gentle hands began prodding at his legs, watching his face carefully for any reaction. When she touched his shins, he hissed and immediately she knew what the problem was.

"I think you've got shin splints," she announced. She couldn't say she was entirely surprised that of all the people to get them, it was Malarkey. As part of a mortar squad, Malarkey had been forced to carry an entire mortar unit on the march which weighed at least fifty pounds more than the M1's everyone else had been carrying.

"Is that serious?" Malarkey asked, his eyebrows creased together in worry.

"It can be," Evelyn nodded. "You need to rest so they can heal, and I don't just mean for a few hours. I'm really sorry, Don, but I don't think you're gonna be able to finish this march."

Malarkey swallowed as Muck and Penkala glanced worriedly at one another. They all knew what that meant. It had been made very clear to them that anyone who couldn't, or wouldn't, complete the march by foot would be out of the training programme.

"Ev, just tell me what I can do for now to help them, and I promise you that once tomorrow is over I will rest properly," Malarkey said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don, no matter what you do, you're gonna be in even worse pain tomorrow than you are today. My job is to make sure you guys are fit and healthy, and if I let you carry on you could cause yourself some serious damage," she answered sympathetically.

"Ev please," Don begged.

"Fine," she sighed, his puppy dog eyes winning her over. "But you do not move for the rest of the night, got it?"

"I swear," he smiled grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"You need to put somethin' cold on your shins to help with the pain and any swellin'. Ice would be preferable but seein' as we don't have any right now then the best I can do is wrap some wet bandages around your legs. It's cold enough that they should help somewhat," she informed him rummaging around in her bag for a pot of aspirin. "And I'm gonna give you a painkiller every few hours."

Fifteen minutes later, Malarkey was more comfortable then he had been all day and Evelyn left him to get some sleep. It was pitch dark outside and before heading back to her own tent, she realised that she needed to pee. Over on the other side of the campsite, there was a small clearing with trees.

"You're going the wrong way."

She turned around and smiled as Liegbott approached her, flicking his finished cigarette on the floor.

"You don't say?" she answered sarcastically. "I uh, have to attend to some, uh business, in private."

She was glad it was dark so Liebgott wouldn't be able to see the slight blush staining her cheeks. He frowned but then suddenly seemed to grasp her meaning.

"Come on then," he said.

"Excuse me?" she spluttered.

"You're not going over there by yourself. Not with those Dog and Fox company goons about. I wouldn't trust them," he answered walking away without waiting for her to respond.

She was about to argue but then realised it was futile, and in truth he was probably right. Not that she thought any of them would do anything, but she didn't really know them and she was an easy target she supposed.

"Fine," she decided, catching up to him. "But you'll wait at the edge of clearing, yeah?"

"I have no desire to watch you pee if that's what you mean," he snorted.

With considerably shorter legs than Liebgott, Evelyn found herself almost running to keep up with him as he strode purposefully towards the clearing. When he realised, he slowed down and grinned. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to tease her.

When they reached the trees, Evelyn almost sighed with relief and hurriedly went about her business. When she had finished, Liebgott was waiting for right by the edge of the clearing where she had left him.

"Been for a secret tryst, have we?"

Liebgott and Evelyn both turned to look at the smirking Fox company private smoking outside his tent as they walked past back in the direction of their tents.

"I knew there had to be a reason you all liked having a girl in your company so much," he nudged his friend beside him. "Can't say I blame you though. I've seen her in them shorts. That's a damn fine ass she's got there. Say, when you get fed up with her, wanna pass her this way?"

Spinning around, Joe marched up to the soldier and dragged him up by his collar. Evelyn rushed forward at the same times as the man's friends did, but he waved them off.

"You best shut your fuckin' mouth," Joe growled.

"Or what?"

Joe was physically shaking with rage and his brown eyes were darker than she had ever seen them.

"You're gonna apologise to the Corporal here, and then fuck off back to whatever hole you came crawling out of," Joe gritted his teeth angrily, pushing his elbow into the other soldier's throat. "Are you listening, you stupid fuck?"

"Joe," Evelyn begged, placing a hand on his arm and trying to pull it away. "Let him go. Is he really worth getting' a court marshal over?

Indecision written all over his face, Liebgott glanced at Evelyn who looked at him pleadingly.

"Come on," she said as he reluctantly allowed her to pull his arm away.

The other soldier didn't say anything as they walked away. He just stood watching them and rubbing his throat with a sneer on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they walked back towards their tent.

"I'm fine," she nodded. Although that wasn't quite true, she didn't want to tell Joe that. He was already wound up enough. The man hadn't actually done anything, but his words and the leering look in his eye had been enough to frighten her. She was utterly relieved that Joe had insisted on coming with her in the first place or the situation could have been much worse.

"Good," Liebgott nodded shakily trying to light a cigarette, thinking more and more on what had just happened. "What a fuckin' bastard. I wish I'd have punched him in the face now."

"I'm glad you didn't," Evelyn smiled taking the lighter out of his hand and lighting his cigarette for him. He calmed down almost instantly as the nicotine hit his system and give her a grateful smile when she put his lighter back in his top pocket.

"He deserved it for the way he spoke about you."

"Yeah, but then you would have gotten into trouble. It could have been worse, he could have said I had a fat ass and I would have punched him myself," she joked trying to lighten the mood. It must have worked because Joe snorted, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a reluctant smile. Evelyn swore she felt her stomach do this strange kind of flip when he smiled at her.

They had reached her tent and she could already hear her brother fast asleep inside, snoring loudly and she scrunched up her nose. Looks like she wasn't getting much sleep tonight.

"Listen, you won't say anything to the others, will you?" she asked lowering her voice. "I just don't want Bill to find out because he would be an absolute nightmare."

"What, even more than he is usually?" Joe smirked.

"You have no idea," she chortled. "I know it's just cos he cares, but his over protectiveness has a tendency to drive me up the wall."

"It is a big brother's prerogative to be over protective," he answered with a grin. "I'm the eldest of six, trust me I know."

"Do you miss them? Your family?" she asked, knowing she should try and get some sleep but at the same time not wanting the conversation to end.

"All the time. As soon as we get some leave, I can't wait to get back to Frisco to see them all. One of my sisters just got engaged, and she's waiting to throw her engagement party until after I've passed out," he smiled fondly. "What about you? As annoying as your brother is, it must be nice having him around when you're away from home?"

"Yeah it is," she nodded. "He's a pain in the ass but growing up, we are always really close. There's a six year gap between Bill and our older siblings, but then only two years between me and him, so we've always been together. Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you?" she teased when Liebgott let out a huge yawn.

"No, no I'm just-"

"-Tired? Yeah, I'm not surprised," she grinned. "Go and get some sleep. We've got a whole war to talk about our families."

"That's true," Joe grinned back. "Well, night then?"

"Night," she answered but then as Joe began to walk to his own tent she called him back. "I forgot something."

Taking him, and herself, completely by surprise she kissed him quickly on the cheek and smiled meekly.

"That was to say thank you," she told him and without waiting for his reply, rushed back into her tent, leaving Joe grinning from to ear to ear as he put a hand to his cheek. God, he really was turning into a sap.

….

"Where was you last night? And where the hell are you goin' now?" Bill asked, watching her grimace as she pulled on her frozen boots. Her toes were covered in blisters and she wanted to cry as her boots rubbed sorely against them. It was early and barely anyone was awake yet judging by the quietness outside of the thin tent walls.

"Malarkey's hurt his legs," she explained. "I need to go check on him again before we set off for the day. Get me some breakfast, will you?"

"What did your last slave die of?" Bill grumbled.

"Not doing as he was told," she grinned swatting him playfully on the head. "See you in a little while."

Throughout the night, Malarkey had kept on re soaking and reapplying his bandages and he was adamant that they were feeling better. Evelyn didn't believe him in the slightest but there wasn't exactly much more she could do if he wasn't going to listen. She gave him another aspirin and told him to try and walk around just a little this morning to loosen his legs up somewhat before the long march.

"You two are up bright and early," Nixon commented as Evelyn decided to try and help Malarkey walk to the food line, which meant going straight past the officer's tents.

"Everything alright?" Winters asked quietly, noticing Malarkey's limp. "Malarkey, what have you done?"

"I, uh, nothing Sir," he tried to smile.

"Corporal?" Winters directed the question at her now, seeing as Malarkey wasn't forthcoming with an answer.

Evelyn looked at Malarkey, who just sighed in resignation and gave her a slight nod.

"Shin splints, Sir," she answered with a compassionate glance at her friend.

"Shin splints," Winters frowned. "Shouldn't you be resting? From what little I know of them, they can cause serious damage if left untreated, no?"

"That's correct, Sir," Malarkey answered.

"I must insist then, that you ride in the ambulance today," Winters answered sympathetically.

"With all due respect, Sir, I'm going to finish the march today."

"And what's your opinion, Corporal?"

Evelyn wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to lie to a superior but nor did she want to get Malarkey kicked out, which is exactly what would happen if he set foot in that ambulance.

"Sir, Private Malarkey has assured me that he feels able to complete the march today. Whilst it is not ideal with his condition, I believe that so long as he is able to rest fully once we arrive at Fort Benning then he shouldn't suffer any irreversible damage." She didn't believe most of what she was saying, but she hoped Winters would. Personally, she thought Malarkey was crazy to take such a risk but she completely understood his determination.

Winters seemed to ponder her statement for a moment before replying, glancing at Nixon beside him who just shrugged and lit up a cigarette.

"Very well then," he decided. "But Corporal Guarnere is to stay with you at all times during the march, and if, at any point, she deems it necessary, you will have to ride in the ambulance."

Evelyn and Malarkey both let out breaths they hadn't realised they had been holding.

They saluted their CO's and then continued on to the food line.

"I get up early to get you breakfast and you're already here," Bill complained as they approached. "You could have got me breakfast and let me sleep in for ten more minutes."

"Oh quit your whinin'," Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"One day, you're gonna do that and I'm gonna cut it off," he narrowed his eyes.

"You'd be doing us all a favour," Malarkey joked. "At least then she wouldn't be able to talk so much."

"Donald Malarkey, I can easily go back and tell Winters that you can't march today if you'd like?" she raised an eyebrow warningly.

Malarkey shook his head and pulled her into his side for a hug, but she pretended to still be mad at him.

"Just you wait," she said. "I'm gonna talk your ear off for the whole day now and there's nothin' you can do cos I've gotta stay right by your side."

"Lucky me," Malarkey muttered, ducking as Evelyn pretended to cuff him on the head.

….

As predicted, Malarkey struggled profusely but Evelyn didn't hear him complain once. True to her word, she had talked and talked for two hours straight, but even then, she had become too tired herself and had given up.

When they were about a mile from their destination, they could suddenly hear music and they all looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Then they saw it. The streets were lined with people, young and old, waving flags and cheering them on. The music was coming from a brass band not too far in the distance. Suddenly, these tired and aching soldiers felt a huge sense of pride that these people had come to support them. Looking at Malarkey beside her, she saw that he was no longer limping as noticeably, and he had stood up straight with a huge grin on his face.

Looking out into the faces on the crowded street, Evelyn wasn't sure if she felt embarrassed or empowered when the people started notice a woman in the formation and began pointing. However, when none of the smiles turns into frowns or jeers, she felt herself stand up a little taller too. Seeing young women and little girls waving at her and the others, she hoped that by seeing her they would be inspired, and as they marched their final mile, she had never felt so proud to be a part of anything in her life.

….

Apparently the 506th was in much better shape than predicted, and if the rumours were to be believed, first and third battalions had been running rings around the PT instructors at Benning. So when second battalion finally arrived, Easy company were delighted to find that they were moving straight onto stage two of jump training.

Every morning for a week, they spent their time learning how to correctly fold and pack their parachutes, which Evelyn actually found to be quite therapeutic once she got the hang of it. She was also more than a little smug that she could pack her chute much quicker than her brother, which irritated him profusely. Their afternoons were spent jumping from doors of mock up airplanes in harnesses that were attached to a steel rail above them. Evelyn had thought jumping from a thirty foot tower had been high until they had moved on to towers that were two hundred and fifty feet tall. And with the taller towers came no steel rail. They were free falling instead. The instructors also had great wind machines that were designed to simulate the struggle they would all have trying to control their chutes after landing.

"Fucks sake," Evelyn muttered to herself as she got tangled up in her chute again, and one of the instructors had to help her get free.

"That's three times now, Corporal," Sobel shouted, and she swore she could hear the glee in his voice.  _Really? I can count, you know, jackass._

"You'll get the hang of it, Ev," Smokey walked over to her. "If I managed to do it, so can you."

Evelyn chuckled despite herself. They all knew how much poor Smokey had struggled. Even jumping off the smaller towers back at Toccoa, Smokey had managed to fail time after time. But he had persevered even when Sobel had relentlessly hounded him and questioned his dedication.

"Thanks Smokey," she smiled, suddenly feeling a little better. She could do this.

She re packed her chute and climbed the tower once more, gritting her teeth in determination, ignoring the off putting smirk that Sobel sent her way. This time when she jumped she showed that chute who was boss.

…...

The day had finally arrived. Today they were going to jump out of an airplane for the first time, and Evelyn was already dreading it. She had known this day was coming and had genuinely thought herself ready for it. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Are we ready to be Army Paratroopers?" the jump instructor asked them, as they sat gathered outside the hangar.

"Yes Sergeant!"  _No Sergeant!_

"I hope so. This will be the first of five exits from a C-47 aircraft set for today. Upon completion of your final jump, you'll be certified paratroopers," the instructor continued. "There'll be many men jumping today, hopefully under deployed canopies."  _Oh great_ , Evelyn thought not finding the sarcasm humour in any way, shape or form. Beside her, Bill squeezed her shaking hand reassuringly. "You'll be jumping from 1000 feet AGL, in sticks of twelve jumpers per aircraft. You just have to remember what you were taught, and I guarantee gravity will take care of the rest. Gentlemen," the instructor cleared his throat and glanced at her. "Rest assured, any refusals in the aircraft or the door, and I guarantee you will be out of the airborne."

Inside the airplane, Evelyn was as nervous hell. Her knee was jerking up and down like it was its own separate entity. Her hands were shaking and she was convinced her heart was about to burst out of her chest at any moment. The higher they went, the more nervous got, until she suddenly felt her breathing coming fast and shallow. Glancing around, the other men looked strangely calm, which made her feel worse. She was a medic for crying out loud. Wasn't she the one who was meant to give off a calm demeanour? Instead she was behaving as erratically as a bird on a shoot.

Sat beside her and sensing her panic, Luz placed a hand on her trembling knee and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled gratefully and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

"Get ready! Stand up! Hook up!" the instructor shouted over the deafening noise. With shaking legs, Evelyn stood up along with everyone else. "Check equipment!" They checked their own and then the man's, or woman's in front of them. When Evelyn felt George squeeze her ass, she turned around and glared at him but he just smirked and gave her an innocent look. Patting down Skinny who was in front of her, he turned around and winked.

"Least if my canopy doesn't deploy, my last memory will be getting touched up by you, Ev," he grinned, and Evelyn rolled her eyes.  _Men! They're all the same._

"Sound off for equipment check!"

"Nine okay, eight okay, seven okay," it carried on down the line until she heard her brother shout last from the very front of the plane, not sounding the least bit perturbed.

"Stand in the door!" the instructor shouted, and Evelyn was glad she couldn't see her brother as he was about to jump into the air because she was almost certain she would have tried to stop him if she could. "Go! Go!"

And with that, he was gone.  _Oh God, oh God,_  was all Evelyn could think as the line got shorter, until finally she was the one stood in the open doorway. The second the instructor yelled at her to go, she took a deep breath and shut her eyes before taking that leap of faith. Literally.

Screaming, her stomach almost came out of her mouth as she free fell down the ground with her eyes still squeezed tightly shut. The force of the wind was unreal as she counted to four and felt her canopy deploy, lifting her up with a tug. Suddenly, she felt a calm come over her and she opened her eyes, as the descent became slower and calmer. She had never felt so free in all her life as she floated effortlessly through the air like a bird. As far as she was concerned, the ground came close far too soon and she was disappointed when she landed.

"Woohoo!" her brother came running over to her once she had detached herself easily from her chute. He picked her up and spun her around, his twinkling eyes mirroring the elation in her own. "How amazing was that, eh? Told you there was nothing to be scared of, didn't I?"

"I just wanna get back up there right now and do it again," she giggled wildy, her cheeks rosy red from the wind and her falling out of it's bun.

"Well you get to do it four more times so don't worry," Bill grinned.

Each consecutive jump was just as thrilling as the next and by the end of the day they had made it. They were fully certified paratroopers.

….

"6000, 7000, 8000, 9000…"

Evelyn shook her head as her brother downed his pint, encouraged enthusiastically by everyone else, and grinned revealing his silver screaming eagles badge held precariously in between his teeth.

"Hi-yo silver!" he shouted as they all cheered him on and downed their own drinks. Evelyn took a sip of her cola and felt like a baby. When they had first gotten drinks in, Malarkey had bought her a gin and tonic, but the second she put it to her mouth Bill had yanked it away, declaring that she wasn't old enough to drink.

"Neither are half the guys here," she had argued.

"Yeah well they ain't my baby sister," he had answered firmly and warned everyone else against getting her anything alcoholic. Not wanting to create an argument in the middle of something that was such a celebration, she had decided to leave the matter for the time being.

"Say pretty lady, you gonna dance with me or what?" a hand tapped Evelyn on the shoulder and she turned around to grin at George Luz.

"Why I suppose so, kind Sir," she answered standing up and allowing him to take her hand.

As he lead her to the dance floor,  _Chattanooga Choo Choo_  began to play and she laughed remembering the time at Toccoa when he had woken her up with his drunken singing out on the porch. When the dance finished they were both breathless and went to the bar, where George went behind it to get them both a drink. Joe Toye came wobbling over, already drunk and George took the opportunity to rib him a little.

"Corporal Toye, there will be no leaning in my company," he smirked, putting on his best Captain Sobel voice. Joe stood up and wobbled slightly but Evelyn steadied him. "Are those dusty jump wings? How do you expect to slay the Huns with dust on your jump wings?"

"Luz," Toye grabbed Luz gently by his jacket. "Just get me a drink."

"Hell of an idea, Joe," Luz grinned widely handing him a beer and then placed a gin down in front of Evelyn, who frowned. "Your brother's over in the corner playing darts with Malarkey with his back to us," he winked. Evelyn grinned wickedly as she took a small sip. She screwed up her face as the bitter taste hit her tongue but after the second sip it didn't taste half as bad. In fact, the tartness was actually quite nice.

"Ten hut!" Sobel suddenly ordered. Immediately, they all stood to attention as Colonel Sink entered the room and stood on a small platform before them all.

"Well at ease paratroopers," he smiled. "Good evening, Easy Company."

"Evening, Sir!"

"Parachute infantry is a new concept in military history. But the 506 will forge that new concept into victory."

"Yes Sir!"

"I want you to know that I'm damn proud of every one of you," he smiled again when his gaze caught sight of Evelyn still at the bar. She nodded and smiled back. "Now, you deserve this party. So, I want you to have fun, and remember our motto; Currahee."

"Currahee!" they yelled in chorus raising their glasses in salute.

"Ready for another dance?" Skip asked walking over to them and holding his hand out to Evelyn. "I wouldn't usually ask anyone to dance other than my Faye, but for you I'm willing to make an exception."

"Well how can I refuse such an honour?" Evelyn laughed downing the remainder of her drink.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of dancing with intermittent breaks where George and Malarkey would ply Evelyn with drinks when her brother wasn't watching. Which was quite a lot, seeing as he had spent most of the night playing, and winning, at darts. She danced with just about everyone in the company, aside from her brother, who had never really been one for dancing luckily. Even Winters had been cajoled reluctantly into a dance with her by Nixon.

Towards the end of the night, Evelyn had cried off from any more dancing and had just sat at the bar chattering drunkenly with George. When Liebgott had come over to the bar sometime later for a drink, he had taken one look at Evelyn who was practically asleep sat up and decided she'd had enough for one night.

"She's plastered, George," Liebgott scowled, propping Evelyn up. "How much has she had to drink?"

"I dunno," George shrugged, his eyes wide. "I only gave her a few when Bill wasn't looking and so did Malarkey, I think."

"Fucks sake," Joe sighed running a hand wearily through his dark brown hair. "If Bill sees her like this, you're in for it and so's she."

"You don't think I know that, Lieb?" George snapped. "I'll try and find somebody to watch the bar while I take her back to barracks."

"No, you stay here. I think you've already done enough damage for one night," Liebgott glowered. "I'll take her back."

He gently shook Evelyn, who had started to nod off against his shoulder and she sat upright with a start, her bleary eyes wide.

"Come on Ev, I'm taking you back to barracks," he said gently as he helped her down off the stool. Her legs wobbled but she leaned most of her weight onto him to keep upright. She blinked as though she couldn't quite comprehend what he saying but then she suddenly smiled.

"Do you hear that, Georgie Porgie? Liebgott's takin' me back to barracks," she slurred, patting Joe on the chest. "Aint that nice?"

"Yeah, real nice petal," George smirked. "You gonna be alright on your own with her, Lieb?"

"We'll be fine," he nodded, downing the remainder of his drink and grasping her gently under the arm. "Catch ya later,  _Georgie Porgie_."

The walk home from the bar was proving to take a lot longer than usual with a drunken Evelyn who, even with Joe's help, could just about stagger slowly. At one point, she had taken off her heels and they were now swinging from one of her hands as she teetered along the road, humming a Glenn Miller song. Joe thought maybe losing the shoes might have helped but he had been wrong.

"Come on Ev, just a little while longer and we'll be back," Joe encouraged her as she swerved from one side to another. It was like her feet had a mind of their own and refused to walk even remotely in an attempt at a straight line.

Suddenly Evelyn tripped and landed on her hands and knees before Joe could stop her.

"Shit," Joe muttered when he saw that she had ripped her stockings and cut both of her knees open. She snorted and started giggling like a mad woman when Joe pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at her knees. It was so dark he couldn't see properly to try and wipe any of the dirt out of the cuts, but he knew Doc Roe was already back at the barracks and he would clean her up when they got there. He pulled a still giggling Evelyn up onto her feet and led her again down the road towards the barracks. After only a few minutes, she almost fell again.

"Fucks sake," Joe sighed. They were never going to make it back at this rate. Without thinking, he swept her up into his arms, one around her body and the other under her dangling legs. She stopped giggling and stared up at him in shock. Her pouting lips were opened slightly and all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss them. But she was drunk and he was gentlemen; well at least with her he was.

"What ya doing, Joe?" she asked.

"What does it look like?"

"I can walk you know," she slurred, her bleary eyes struggling to focus properly on his face. "Just put me down and I'll walk the rest of the way."

"I know you can," he lied with a wink. "But how about you just humour me, yeah?"

She nodded and flung her arms around his neck. Joe almost groaned as he felt her soft body pressed against his chest.  _God, I deserve a fuckin' medal._

A short time later when they arrived back at barracks, Joe kicked open the door with his boot and turned sideways as he walked through the doorway so as not to bump Evelyn's head on the wooden frame. Evelyn's arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck but had somehow managed to nod off, and her warm even breath tickled his neck.

Eugene was awake and looked up in concern when he saw Evelyn in Liebgott's arms.

"What's the matter? Is she alright?" he jumped up from his cot.

"She's fine," Liebgott answered laying her down gently on her own cot. "Well, she's not gonna be in the morning. I'd have some aspirin handy if I were you, Doc. Oh, and she's managed to scuff up her legs pretty bad, but I think she'll live."

Evelyn stirred suddenly and opened her eyes.

"Eugeeeeeeene, my favourite Cajun," she grinned sitting up, and then frowned. "How did I get here?"

"Liebgott brought you back," Eugene answered, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he realised Evelyn was stinking drunk. "You don't remember?"

"Hmm," she answered vaguely, rubbing her eyes drowsily and yawning, as Eugene grabbed a pitcher of water from by his cot and some tissues to clean her cuts with. Suddenly she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh god," she moaned. "I'm gonna puke."

As fast as lightening, Joe raced for the metal bin where they all discarded their cigarette butts and shoved it hastily in front of her face just as she retched. In her drunken stupor, Evelyn was vaguely aware of Joe pulling back her hair from her face and holding onto it while she vomited the contents of stomach into the bin. As the waves continued to roll and her stomach clenched viciously, she could feel his firm yet gentle hand rubbing her back soothingly. Every time she thought there was nothing left to come up, that bitter taste would appear in her mouth and before she knew it she was retching again, her eyes watering and her nostrils stinging with the stench.

"You're ok," Joe was murmuring softly. "That's it, get it all out and you'll feel better."

When the nausea finally subsided, even in her completely drunken state, she knew she must have looked a state, and she wished that any other guy in the company had been the one to witness that moment. But no, it had to be Liebgott, didn't it?

Joe placed the bin on the floor, by the head of her cot in case it was needed again, and then reached out forthe canteen Eugene was holding out.

"Just take small sips," he encouraged, tipping the canteen up gently to her lips, taking it away when she started gulping it down. "No, no, not too much else you'll be sick again."

When she'd had enough, he wiped mouth tenderly with a handkerchief and tucked her long hair behind her ear.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded groggily. "I would be if the room would just stop spinnin'."

Joe and Eugene both laughed at that, as Evelyn groaned and lay down on her side squeezing her eyes shut. Within seconds she was fast asleep, snoring softly. Smirking to himself, Liebgott grabbed her blanket and then grimaced when he saw that it was covered in vomit. Throwing it to the floor, he walked over to his own cot to get his blanket which he draped gently over her.

"Guess you'll have to wait to clean her up until the morning, Doc?"

"Yeah," Eugene nodded, watching him carefully. This was a side of Liebgott he hadn't seen before. He wasn't exactly renowned for his caring personality, but perhaps it was just a part of him that he didn't like to show in front of everyone else. But Eugene was convinced that he had seen something in Liebgott's eyes that was… what was it? Oh heck, he didn't know if he was being truthful. But there was just  _something_  there.

"Something wrong, Doc?" Liebgott asked when he caught sight of Eugene staring at him.

"Is there something going on with you and Evelyn?" he asked, either bravely or stupidly.

"Why the fuck would you say that?" Liebgott all but denied, his eyes flashing with temper. He had been trying so hard to pretend that he didn't have any feelings for Evelyn and had been doing alright. Well, he thought he had been. But if Eugene had noticed something then it was only a matter of time before the others did. Or worse, Evelyn.

"I just…" Eugene wasn't sure what to say. He could Liebgott was wound up about it, but he got the feeling that it was only because Eugene's suspicions were founded. "Does she know how you feel?"

"No," Liebgott glowered. "And she's not gonna, ok?"

"She won't hear it from me," Eugene promised. "But how do you know she doesn't feel the same?"

Without replying, Liebgott stormed off to his own cot thusly ending the conversation. Eugene sighed and with one last look at Evelyn, who was still sleeping soundly, slid back into his own cot. Neither of them were asleep when the rest of the guys returned, all very noisy and drunk. But unsurprisingly, Evelyn managed to sleep right through the noise.

When she awoke the next morning with cut knees, a headache from hell and a dry mouth, with no recollection at all of the night before, she vowed to herself that she would never ever drink again.

 


	6. Chapter Six

"Will you quit bouncin' up and down like that, you're givin' me a headache."

Evelyn turned to give her brother a droll look. After a journey that had taken almost a full day and night, with various train swaps, they were almost home. Eight whole days in Philadelphia. Eight whole days to spend with their family. As the taxi veered through the familiar surroundings of their neighbourhood, Evelyn had never felt so excited. She was like a kid at Christmas. Despite only having been gone for a few months, she was seeing little things that she had never noticed before. Like the way Meyers convenience store looked like it leaned slightly to one side, or the way the bricks at the beginning of their street were darker than the ones further down. Spotting a familiar face across the street, she wound down the window and stuck her head out.

"Marcie! Marcie! It's me Evelyn," she waved wildly to the red head who gave the smallest of waves back.

"Sit down, you hooligan," Bill laughed, pulling her back in. "You don't even like Marcie Zimmerman."

"So?" Evelyn shrugged. "Did you see her face?"

Bill shook his head as Evelyn chuckled to herself, the joy plain to see on her face. When the taxi driver pulled up outside their modest two up-two down house nestled in the heart of the street, Bill paid the driver and got their bags out of the trunk.

"Yeah, I don't want any help," he commented watching Evelyn run up the front steps to the black front door, which still had small scratch at the bottom where their brother Henry had caught it with his case when he left to join the army. Evelyn waited for Bill to catch up before she slowly opened the front door. Almost instantly, the scent of oregano and cigarette smoke invaded her nostrils, and she smiled fondly. Down the dark yet immaculately clean hallway, the kitchen door was ajar, and they could hear their mother humming along to the wireless.

"I don't know how many times I've told her about leavin' the door unlocked," Bill put their bags down by the front door. "I mean we just waltzed right in and she never even noticed. A murderer could walk in here and she'd be dead before she knew what was comin'."

"You're so morbid," Evelyn frowned as they walked quietly down the hallway, but when they got to the door she stopped, suddenly and unexplainably nervous. She didn't know why. Her mother had all but given her blessing to Evelyn becoming a medic in the airborne, but she worried that once her mother actually saw her in her uniform she might change her mind. And the last thing she wanted over this next week was any upset. Who knew when she would see her family again after this? She just wanted to enjoy spending some time with them. "You go first, Bill," she whispered stepping to the side.

"No, you go first," he nudged her forward gently, but she crossed her arms and shook her head. "Are you tellin' me you're actually scared to go in there first and see your own goddamn mother?"

"I'm not scared, I'm just-"

"-If you aint scared then getcha ass in there."

"No."

"Oh for god's sake," Bill sighed and pushed open the door. "Momma?"

Augusta Guarnere threw down the tea towel she was drying dishes with and ran towards her youngest son, enveloping him into a warm embrace, tears pouring down her rosy cheeks. When her gaze fell on Evelyn creeping in behind Bill she cried all the more and pulled her into the fold.

"My babies," she whimpered, peppering kisses all over their faces. "Look at you both, so smart in your uniforms. Oh my little darlings. What are you doing here? Why didn't you write and let us know you were comin' home? Are you hungry? Of course you must be hungry, what am I thinkin'? Or are you tired? Come, come, sit down right now."

"Momma we're fine," Evelyn reassured her, as in typical fashion, her mother began to flap about. "We've been sat on trains for hours, so we had plenty of time to rest."

"But we are pretty hungry," Bill added, sitting down and giving his mom a grin. She patted his cheek affectionately.

"What do you want? I've got some soup left from last night. You both want some?" she turned and started heating the food up on the hob before they had even answered. "How long are you home for? Oh, this is just the best surprise."

"About eight days," Bill answered. "It took us a full day to get here so we need to leave the same amount of time to get home."

"A whole week with my babies," their mother smiled as she buttered some homemade bread rolls to go with the soup. "Just wait until your father sees you both. He'll be so happy."

"This is delicious, Momma," Evelyn closed her eyes as she slurped down the rich vegetable soup once it was heated and served. Had soup always been this delicious, or was it just because Army food was so terrible?

"There's plenty more where that came from," Augusta smiled, patting her hand. "I'm gonna fatten you two up while you're here. Look at how thin you've both got."

"Evelyn needed to lose a few pounds," Bill snorted. "Ow! Did you just kick me?"

"Sorry, it was an accident," she smirked as Bill rubbed his shin with a scowl on his face.

"I see you two haven't grown up at all while you've been gone?" their mother tutted. "Always fightin' the pair of you."

"She started it," Bill muttered.

Evelyn opened her mouth indignantly to reply but the warning look that her mother gave stopped her in her tracks, and instead she just smiled innocently. With a smirk, Augusta rolled her eyes and shook her head in mock exasperation. It was good to have her two youngest home.

At six o'clock, their father and older sister, Clara would be home from work, and their mother had used the telephone box on the corner to invite their oldest sister, Gina around for dinner. She lived with her husband, James only a few blocks away. James had epilepsy and as such hadn't been able to join up along with everyone else. When Gina had complained, their mother had simply said that if she wanted to miss out on the surprise then it was up to her. Gina was coming. They all knew that. She had to know everything about anything. Evelyn often teased her and said she was going to become the Mrs Gomez of her street.

The only people missing were her other four brothers. Henry was away fighting somewhere near Africa, and her other brothers, Earnest, Joseph Jr and Jack were with the Navy out in the pacific.

Just before six o'clock, Augusta forced Evelyn and Bill into the small pantry where they were squashed up against each other tightly.

"Last time we did this, I was about seven and you nine," Evelyn whispered. "Do you remember? Mom made cannolis for Dad's birthday and we took a load of them and snuck in here to eat them."

"Oh yeah," Bill chuckled. "How could I forget that? She caught us and went mad. She smacked me so hard I couldn't sit down for a week."

"Be quiet in there, you two. They're here," their mother hissed.

"Mmm something smells nice," Clara spoke first, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Pot roast?"

"Forget your stomach for a minute, Clara," that was Gina. "I wanna know what this big surprise is."

"Surprise?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm here," Gina answered leaning against the kitchen side and lighting up a cigarette.

"Gina, I wish you wouldn't do that in here." They didn't need to be able to see their mother to know she was frowning.

"Dad does it."

"That's different, it's his house."

Gina sighed but nonetheless put her cigarette out. No one argued with Augusta Guarnere. She was a formidable opponent. Above them, Bill and Evelyn could hear their father stomping down the stairs. They guessed that he had probably been to wash up a little before dinner, something he did ritually after getting in from work.

"What is that delicious smell?" Joseph Guarnere asked in his thick Italian accent, as he walked over to the stove to kiss his wife. Married since they were eighteen, the fact that they were still very much in love was something that they had always displayed openly in front of their children.

"Pot roast," Clara answered.

"What is with you people?" Gina asked exasperatedly. "Mom calls me over here to tell me there's some big surprise, and all you two care about is food."

"Gina, don't speak to your father like that," their mother admonished, and Evelyn could just imagine her sister's sulking face. "Once you are all sat down, I will reveal the surprise."

As Gina pulled out her chair, it scraped across the floor and Evelyn had to smother a snort when her father begged her to be gentle on the new tiles. She daren't look at Bill because she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in her giggles.

"Uh, Momma why are there two more place settings for dinner?" Clara wondered once they were all seated.

"That's because we have two more guests for dinner tonight," their mother grinned from ear to ear.

As confused frowns passed around the table, Evelyn and Bill took that as their cue.

"Surprise!"

Gina and Clara screeched excitedly, jumping up from their seats to hug their younger siblings.

"Gina, don't squeeze me so tight," Evelyn gasped. "I can't breathe."

"I don't care," Gina squeezed her even tighter before letting go. She grinned as she looked at Evelyn from head to toe. "When Mom told me what you'd done, I honestly thought she was windin' me up. But just look at you," her gaze drifted over to Bill, who Clara still wouldn't let go of, and shook her head in awe. "Look at both of you. Goddamn paratroopers."

"Gina, language!" their mother shook her head.

Gina rolled her eyes as she took her seat back at the table. Evelyn looked at her father, who had stood up from his seat yet made no move to come any closer.

"Daddy?"

Joseph Guarnere looked at his two youngest children and felt his throat constrict with emotion, such was the pride he felt. Stepping forward to embrace them both, he could feel tears welling in his eyes so he quickly let go of them both before his emotions got the better of him.

"Come, let's eat before it goes cold," was all he said. Bill and Evelyn smiled knowingly at each other as they took their seats. They didn't need words to know how proud he felt about them both. They could see it in his face, and that was enough.

During dinner, everyone wanted to hear all about training, and Evelyn was more than happy to let Bill do all the talking as she gobbled up an extra helping of food.

"That Sobel guy sounds like a barrel of laughs," Gina commented dryly. "I'm surprised you ain't punched him in the face yet."

"I've wanted to so many times," Bill laughed shortly. "To be honest though, he's a lot worse to Evie then he is me. In fact, he completely has it in for her. Doesn't like havin' a female in his company. There was one time durin' a march that one of the guys drank from his canteen when we were ordered not to, and Sobel decided that it was Evie's duty as a medic to have known somethin' was up with the guy and made her repeat the whole twelve miles on her own."

"He what?" their mother gasped, and Evelyn rolled her eyes before shooting Bill a frustrated glance. "Do you hear this Joe? Do you hear what he did to our Evie? She's a medic not a mind reader. Well, I won't stand for it. I'm gonna write to that man of yours, what's his name, Sink somebody? I'm gonna write and tell him that this Captain Sobel is a bully and has singled out our Evie."

"For god's sake," Gina muttered, as her mother got up.

"Where are you going?" their father asked.

"To get some paper and a pen, where do you think?"

"No, you're going to sit down and finish your dinner, Augusta."

"How can I sit down knowin' how our baby girl is bein' treated by that horrid man?" she asked incredulously. "I just knew somethin' like this would happen."

"Mom, I'm not in school. You can't just write a letter to the army askin' them to be nicer to me," Evelyn said. "Just calm down, you're overreactin'."

"Momma, sit down," Bill tried, standing up and putting his arm around her shoulders while she sniffled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. Listen, don't worry about Evie. You know, she's actually a lot tougher than she looks." Augusta allowed her son to lead her back to her seat and gave a watery smile.

"I just can't stand the thought of anyone being horrible to my children," she sobbed quietly.

Around the table, the three girls rolled their eyes at one another, more than a little used to their mother's dramatic outbursts.

"They may be our children, Augusta," her husband squeezed her hand affectionately. "But they're also adults. You can't go sticking your paddle in-"

"-The word is oar, Dad," Gina interrupted.

"Paddle, oar, the same thing," her father shrugged. "My point is that you can't stop every bad thing that happens to them, Augusta. If Evie feels she's being unfairly treated then she will do something about it. They are going to war. Trust me when I say that a man shouting at them is going to be the least of their problems."

"Don't you think I know that?" Augusta cried, jumping up from her seat once more. This time when she left the room, nobody tried to stop her.

Raising her glass, Gina smirked. "Welcome home."

"So, now that Bill's gone, I wanna know all the gossip."

Evelyn, Gina and Clara were washing up the dishes. Well, Evelyn and Clara were. Gina was sat at the table 'supervising'. Bill and their father were in the living room having a beer, while their mother was upstairs in the bedroom crying. She had been there for two hours and still hadn't come out. Everyone knew that when she got in these moods, it was just best to leave her to it. She would calm down eventually.

"What gossip? Bill told you pretty much everythin' at dinner," Evelyn answered.

"Evelyn, do you really think I care about military manoeuvres and runnin' up mountains?" Gina frowned. "I wanna know about all the important stuff. You know, like the guys."

"Oh yeah, me too," Clara piped up excitedly.

"You're one lucky son of a gun, you know," Gina lit up a cigarette. "Surrounded by gorgeous men every wakin' moment. What I wouldn't give for that, but without all the trainin' bit of course. Then again, gorgeous men in uniforms, all sweaty and dirty. Oh yeah."

"Gina, you're married!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"And you're naïve," Gina replied. "I'm married, I'm not blind. I can still look, you know. You, on the other hand are not married."

"Gee really?" Evelyn commented smartly, smirking when her sister gave her the middle finger.

"You're not married, or even courtin'," Gina continued with her point. "And you're surrounded by hundreds of handsome young men every single wakin' moment."

"You're point bein'?"

"My point bein', how many of them have you kissed?" Gina grinned.

"Urgh," Evelyn grimaced. "None of them, thank you very much. Why would you even ask somethin' like that?"

"Oh come on, Ev," Clara said.

"Don't you join in too, Clara," Evelyn flung soap suds playfully at her. "The pair of you are deranged. You do know I have an actual job and trainin' to do, don't you? I don't spend my days starin' lovingly into all of their eyes, lookin' for one who might make a good husband. In fact, I spend most of my time getting' annoyed by them all. It's like havin' a million brothers instead of five."

"So you're tryin' to tell me that out of all those guys, not even one has caught your eye?"

Evelyn shook her head but ever eagle eyed Gina caught the blush creeping up her neck.

"There is someone, isn't there," she grinned triumphantly. "Spill it."

"No," Evelyn denied and scrubbed harder at the imaginary fleck of dirt on the plate she was washing.

"Evelyn Guarnere, if you do not tell this very instant, I'll get Clara to shove your head in that sink until you tell me."

Evelyn groaned, knowing she was backed into a corner. Gina's threats were never empty, she knew this from past experience. And Clara was always more than willing to be her accomplice.

"Fine," Evelyn sighed, leaning against the sink to face her sisters. "There is one guy."

"Oh, oh, is he cute? What colour hair has he got? Where's he from? Is he tall? Does he-?"

"-Clara, do you wanna hear this or not?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow impatiently. "His name is Joe Liebgott. Bill hates him-"

"-Who doesn't Bill hate?" Gina said.

"He's, uh, tall, a lot taller than me-"

"-That ain't difficult," Gina snorted.

"Will you shut it with runnin' commentary already?" Evelyn huffed. "He's uh, kind of moody and he's got these eyes that I swear almost change colour dependin' on what kind of mood he's in."

"For someone who said they didn't spend their days starin' lovingly into the men's eyes, you sure seem to know a lot about his eyes," Gina couldn't stop herself from interjecting. "So is that all we get? He's tall and moody with colour changing eyes?"

"Well if you would just stop your mouth from movin' every two seconds, I would tell you a little more, wouldn't I?" Evelyn replied. "I don't really know what to say about him. I mean, I don't even talk to him that much, but when I do it's like… oh I don't know… I get this weird feelin' like butterflies and like I always wanna check how I look. It doesn't even make any sense," she laughed nervously.

"Evelyn's in love," Clara teased, and Evelyn's launched the wet tea towel at her face.

"Evelyn's in love with who?"

They all froze when Bill walked in, and Evelyn silently begged the with her eyes not to say anything.

"Oh, with Cary Grant," Gina said casually taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"Nothin' new there then," Bill shrugged. "I just came to say night. I'm goosed."

"Night," they all answered in chorus.

"I suppose I should go, too," Gina sighed, getting up. "James will be back from the bar soon, and he'll want feedin'. Wanna come for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Evelyn smiled. "That's if Mom'll let me."

"If she doesn't, just cry off bein' ill and climb out the window," Gina shrugged gathering her bag and coat. "It's easy, I've done it loads of times. Oh, and I expect to hear more about this boyfriend of yours tomorrow."

"He ain't my boyfriend."

"Not yet," Gina winked, stepping out of the back door. "See you tomorrow."

Evelyn yawned as Clara put away the now dry dishes.

"You know what, Clara? I'm gonna get to bed too," she said. "Night."

"Night Ev."

Evelyn sighed blissfully when she lay down on her soft bed with a real mattress. After months of sleeping on a rickety cot, it was like a sleeping on a fluffy cloud. With a smile, she fell into a deep sleep.

…

_One week later_

Their mother quickly recovered from her emotional outburst on their first night home and spent the rest of the time feeding them and fussing over them. Evelyn spent most of days with either her sisters or trying to catch up with friends, and the evenings with her parents. Bill had spent nearly every waking moment with Frannie. Extremely pretty and vivacious with dark brown hair and eyes, Frannie had grown up a few streets away, and she and Bill had been going steady for a couple of years. Gina was convinced they were going to get married once the war was finished.

As the rickety train brought them closer and closer to Columbus, the closest town to Fort Benning, Evelyn felt a small pang in her chest as she remembered her mother waving them off at the train station, sobbing into a handkerchief. Being away from her family was tough, but in truth she was looking forward to the next part of training.

"Is there anythin' left in there?"

Evelyn lifted the cover from the basket of food that their mother had given them for the journey back to camp, and smirked.

"There's enough left in here to feed the rest of the train," she handed him the basket. "Here, take your pick."

Bill was still eating when the train finally arrived in Columbus. The train station was jam packed with men returning from their furlough, and Bill grasped hold of Evelyn's hand tight as they navigated their way through the crowd. Once outside, they headed towards the bus station, which was just as busy, and waited in line. Three buses passed before they were able to fit on, and all Evelyn could think was that she was glad it was winter, and at least they didn't have to contend with the sweltering heat on top of the crowds.

Evelyn and Bill were some of the first from their barracks to return.

"Evie," Malarkey picked her up and swung her around. George was next, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Oh yeah, hi Bill," Bill commented sarcastically, dumping his bag onto his cot.

"Sorry Bill, how rude of me," George grinned opening his arms wide for a hug.

"Piss off," Bill scowled.

Spotting Skinny and Talbert in the corner, she walked over and plonked herself down on Skinny's cot.

"Hey guys," she smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Skinny answered, before muttering quietly. "Not."

"I heard that," Evelyn gasped in mock outrage, punching his arm.

"I'm just joking," Skinny laughed putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him in a hug."

"Back on base for two minutes and Skinny's already managed to find himself a hot girl. Oh, my mistake, it's just Ev."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the smirk playing on Liebgott's face. He winked and Evelyn shook her head exasperatedly, failing to keep the smile from her face at seeing him. Thinking that he had actually gotten even more handsome in the last ten days, she could feel her cheeks starting to turn red.  _Damn you, Gina_ , she thought angrily. Since the first day she had met him, she knew that she had found him attractive, but it was only over the last few weeks that she realised just how attractive she found him. And if she was honest, it made her slightly uncomfortable. He was completely out of her league, and she knew that. But now, thanks to her older sister, she had these ridiculous notions running around her head about what it would be like to be going steady with him.  _Get a grip, Evelyn._

"Ev? You listening?"

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Skinny and Tab were talking to Popeye, who had just walked through the door, and Joe was sat opposite Evelyn on his own cot looking at her. "Huh?"

"I asked how it was at home?" he repeated.

"Oh right, sorry," she smiled. "Yeah it was good. What about you? How was the party?"

"Party?"

"Yeah, for your sister's engagement," she said.

"You remembered about that, huh?" he grinned. "Yeah, it was fun. Well, until my brother in law to be and his best friend had a punch up and went flying into the buffet table. I don't think my sister's quite forgiven him yet, or my mom for that matter. It's a good job that most of the people at the party couldn't speak German or they would have had a heart attack at the things coming out of my Mom's mouth."

"Your Mom's German?" she wondered. Liebgott didn't speak too much to anyone about home. They all knew he was born in Detroit and moved to San Francisco when he was fifteen, and that he worked part time in his Dad's barbershop, as well driving cabs. But that was pretty much all the information anyone got from him.

"Austrian," he clarified. "Both my parents are. I grew up speaking German, well an Austrian dialect of it. Always thought it was a waste of time, but I guess it might come in handy if we end up in Europe."

"I think it's amazin' you can speak a whole other language. My Dad's Italian, so are my grandparents on my Mom's side, but we never learned it. Well, apart from the swear words. The only time our parents ever spoke Italian at home was when they wanted to talk about somethin' without any of us hearin'," Evelyn laughed. "You'll have to teach me some German one day."

"Sure thing," Liebgott nodded, smiling warmly. "Only if you teach me some Italian swear words."

"It's a deal," she grinned. "Hey, and maybe Eugene can teach us some French ones?"

"Doc speaks French?"

"Course he does," Evelyn answered. "He said that's all they speak back home."

"Ev, get your butt over here," George called from the other end of the room. "I wanna talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I'm already talkin' over here, you know."

"Meh, Liebgott won't mind, will you?" George asked him.

"Nah, it's fine," Joe waved him off casually, lying down on his cot. "I'm gonna try and get me some shut eye, anyway."

"Good luck doing that with all this noise," Evelyn snorted, getting up from the cot with a sigh.  _This had better be good George Luz._

...

_Spring 1943_

Easy Company and the rest of the 506th had moved onto Camp Mackall to further their field training. Colonel Sink had decided one way to do this was to create mock battles involving the entire regiment. Easy, along with every other Company was split into two teams; blue and red. Then each Company had three umpires. For Easy this was Winters, Lipton and Bill. Their job was to decide who the winners and losers were, as well as to create some casualties for the medics. The whole point of the exercise was for them to gain experience in a combat setting, and afterwards to analyse what had gone wrong and how to fix it ready for when they were doing it for real. For the medics, it was also a test of everything they had learned. Sure, they had all passed the written exams they had been given and they had adequately treated patients in an aid station setting during training, but the pressure of being in battle was something very different.

Eugene, Spina and Evelyn split themselves up. Spina and Evelyn with the blue team and Eugene with the red, then they waited. When the first call for a medic came, Evelyn went running, crouching down low just as she had been taught. It didn't take long until she came across Chuck Grant who explained he had been hit in the shoulder. After checking for a pretend exit wound, she poured some imaginary sulfa on the wound and then applied pressure onto the wound by wrapping a bandage tightly around it. Last thing she did was to stick the syrette of morphine she had pretended to give him to his jacket, before sending him off to the imaginary aid station.

The next call for a medic she recognised immediately as George, and she rolled her eyes knowing he was going to enjoy this. He had apparently caught a piece of exploding shell to the leg and it had hit the femoral artery. Evelyn knew the first thing to do was to try and find the artery so she could stop it from bleeding.

"So is this the part where you need to take off my pants?" George grinned.

"George, you're disgustin'," Evelyn grimaced and swatted him on the head.

"Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired, Miss Guarnere," he scowled. "If I get hit for real, remind me not to shout for you. I'd probably be lying there, bleeding to death while you're berating me for one thing or another."

As George laughed to himself, Evelyn suddenly felt a shiver go up her spine. Her eyes started to fill up with tears and her chest tightened inexplicably.

"Ev? You alright?" George stopped laughing when he noticed she had gone deathly pale. "Ev? Evelyn?"

Without a second thought, Evelyn took off running. She didn't even know where she was running to, just that her legs were moving of their own accord and wouldn't stop. She could hear George shouting after her in the distance. Her heart was pounding and there a swishing in her ears that made her feel almost like she wasn't real. She ran through the woods, ignoring the simulated sounds of artillery fire around her, until she ran into something hard. Firm hands grasped her by both arms, stopping her from falling, and through her blurred vision she could make out the concerned face of Lieutenant Winters staring down at her.

"Corporal Guarnere, are you alright?" The sound of his voice was muffled, and she frowned as she tried to digest what he was saying to her. "Corporal?"

There was a piercing whistle in her ears and her legs felt like jelly. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she tried to slow her breathing down as best she could, knowing she was hyperventilating and would most likely faint if she didn't calm herself down.

"Corporal, are you alright?" Winters repeated, and Evelyn just shook her head numbly as more tears poured down her face. "I need you to tell me what's wrong, Corporal." Winters voice was firmer now.

How could she explain it to him? He would think her an idiot. She was a paratrooper for crying out loud. The first mock battle they had done, and she was already caving under the pressure. George. It was all George's fault, talking about bleeding to death.

Before Easy Company, when she had signed up as a nurse, she knew that she would be treating wounded men and that not all of them would make it. She knew that as difficult as it would be, it was part of the job all the same. But until now, she had never really thought about the fact that some of these men, who had become her dearest friends in the space of only months, were going to get wounded. They were going to get wounded and there was no guarantee that she was going to be able to save them all. Not only was there a chance of this happening to her friends, but there was her brother too. What if something happened to Bill, and neither she nor Eugene or Spina could do anything to save him? The thought made her feel sick.

"I…I…I'm sorry, S-s-sir," she sputtered as yet more tears fell.

"What for?" Winters frowned, deeply concerned at the quivering mess in front of him. This was a side of Evelyn Guarnere he had never seem before and he found it to be rather alarming. "Corporal, you need to calm down and explain to me what is going on here."

Nodding shakily, Evelyn bit her bottom lip to stop it wobbling as the relentless river of tears seemed to finally run dry. She wiped her nose and sighed.

"I just…" she began, staring at the muddy ground beneath their feet. "… Sir, when I signed up for this, I knew what I was getting into and I knew that men were going to die. It's war, after all. But what I didn't think about was the men of this company, the ones that helped me get through Toccoa and jump training. I didn't think about what it's going to be like to lose them, to not be able to save them all."

"Look at me, Corporal," Winters said after what felt like hours of silence. Reluctantly she lifted her eyes to meet his ice blue ones, expecting to see something close to annoyance or disappointment. But the only thing she saw was sympathy and understanding. "None of us know what it's going to be like once we get out there. None of us know what it's going to be like when we inevitably lose men, good men, men who have helped build the very foundations of this company. But what I do know is that when something does happen, you can only do your best to save that person," he continued. "You're upset because you care deeply about the men. While I know medics are usually encouraged to remain somewhat detached from the men in their companies, you have wedged yourself firmly in the middle of ours. The men trust you and think highly of you, just as they do Corporal's Roe and Spina. You have to trust yourself and know that whatever happens once we get out there, wherever  _there_  may be, will be beyond your control. Put your fears and worries to the back of your mind and make the most of every good moment."

Evelyn nodded and sniffed. He was right. She gave him a wobbly smile as she wiped at her nose again. He was a good leader. They all respected him, a lot more than they did Sobel.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," she apologised again.

"Don't be," he smiled warmly. "Don't ever be sorry for caring about your men. Now, do you think you need to have some time to go and calm down, or will you be able to carry on?"

"I can carry on, Sir," she answered with hesitation. "In fact, I'd best hurry before Luz bleeds to death."

George was exactly where she had left him, and when he saw she had been crying he was more than a little concerned.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Sorry George. I just had a moment of… you know what? It doesn't matter now, I'm fine," she said, kneeling down next to him. Suddenly she grinned. "Now are you gonna let me get those pants off, or what?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

….

There was a huge buzz circulating around camp, reaching every nook and cranny. Sobel had finally gotten some well deserved comeuppance. Apparently during the exercise, someone had taken the opportunity to perform a mock appendectomy on him. They had used real anaesthesia and made a real incision, exactly where they would have had they performed the operation for real, and then stitched him back up. Sobel was livid. He was out for vengeance and he knew exactly who he was going to blame for this.

Evelyn was walking to the mail office when Sobel found her.

"A word please, Corporal," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the office, which, unfortunately, for her wasn't being attended at that moment. Wondering what on earth had come over the man, Evelyn tried to yank her arm away but he Sobel tightened his grip, his nails digging into her skin and bringing tears to her eyes. "I suppose you've heard about my little operation yesterday?" he spat, his eyes boring venomously into her own.

"Uh yes sir," her voice cracked in pain.

"I know it was you," he said.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn was dumbfounded. He wasn't being serious, surely.

"Don't play innocent with me," he growled. "I yelled for a medic, and I remember vividly you were the one that came. The next thing I remember is waking up with a hole in the side of my stomach."

"Sir, it wasn't me," she argued. The man was actually deranged. She was utterly convinced of it, more now than ever. "I wasn't even the medic for your team. Corporal Roe was, and I know that he wouldn't have-"

"-Don't try and blame anyone else for this," he cut her off with a shake. "Colonel Sink wants to see you in his office in exactly one hour. I'd have your bag packed ready," he smirked triumphantly.

Without another word, he turned and left, leaving Evelyn more than a little shaken up. Did Sobel really think it was her? Had he perhaps suffered some ill effect of the anaesthesia he had been given and really believed that her face was the last one he had seen before going under. Or was he just using her as a scapegoat? It served two purposes. It showed whoever had done it that he wasn't to be trifled with, and it got rid of her which he had wanted since day one.

With a nauseous pit opening in her stomach, Evelyn decided to head back to barracks. She needed to speak to her brother. He would know what to do. Her feet moved of their own accord, while the conversation with Sobel went round and round her head like a Ferris wheel. The more Evelyn thought on it, the angrier she felt herself getting. There was no way she was allowing that smarmy bastard to pin this on her. Who the fuck did he think she was? After all of the blood, sweat and tears she had put into getting her wings, she refused to give them up. Not now. Not when they were so close to shipping out. She just needed to find a way to prove to Sink that she was in no way involved in this ludicrous act. She hadn't even been on his side of the battle for crying out loud. Surely all Sink had to do was ask anybody that had been there, and they would confirm her story. Running up the porch steps, she was about to open the door when the conversation inside the barracks stopped her in her tracks.

"And you're certain it was that medic from fox company?" Joe Toye was asking.

"Yeah," her brother answered. "He was definitely from Fox cos I recognised him from back at Toccoa. You know the one. He challenged Randleman to a fight that time at the bar?"

"Who could forget that? Crazy bastard was down after the first punch." Joe laughed. "He's got some balls I'll give him that."

"It gets better," Bill chuckled. "When I asked him the fuck he was doin', he looked at me calmly and said 'well, I gotta practice somehow, right?'."

Evelyn smiled. She couldn't believe her luck. She knew exactly which Fox company medic Bill was talking about. Jacobson. An arrogant asshole who, upon meeting her during medic training back in Toccoa, had made it very clear that he believed a woman's place was to look pretty and do everything her husband wanted. There was definitely no way she was taking the blame for something that moron had done. She just wished she could see his face once he realised he had been ratted out. She hoped Sink threw the book at him.

But then suddenly a feeling of dread came over her again. There was no way Bill could just march up to Sink and tell him what he had seen without getting himself into trouble too. Sure, he hadn't actually committed the act, but he had witnessed it and allowed it to continue. That would be just as bad, if not worse, in Sink's eyes. There was no doubt in Evelyn's mind that he would be severely punished, perhaps even discharged for this. The shame would cripple him. And their parents. If she took the blame and got discharged, it wouldn't be half as bad. She wouldn't face the same stigma that her brother would. She couldn't allow that to happen. She would rather cut off her own leg than allow her brother to face the embarrassment of being kicked out of the airborne. Bill had spent the whole of their childhood looking out for her, and he had taken the blame for her on countless occasions. Like the time she broke her Mom's favourite ornament, or the time she broke Mrs Gomez' window playing baseball in the street. Well now it was time to return the favour.

Pausing outside Colonel Sink's office an hour later, she blinked away angry tears that were already threatening to spill down her cheeks. Sobel would get exactly what he wanted today.

"Enter!"

Reluctantly she pushed open the door to see Sobel already inside.  _As if this wasn't going to be bad enough already._

"At ease, Corporal," Sink nodded when she stood to attention in front of his desk. "You understand why you're here, I assume?"

"Yes Sir," she answered, hoping her unease didn't show in her face.

"I find it very disappointing that any medic in my regiment would abuse their position in such a mindless way," Sink began. "Do you feel that it is an acceptable way for a member of the US military to behave, Corporal Guarnere?"

"No Sir," she shook her head, wishing he would just get on with kicking her out already. In the corner, she didn't need to see Sobel to know that he was smirking, enjoying every second of watching her squirm. She bit her lip to stop it from wobbling. She refused to cry in front of him.

"Neither do I," Sink regarded her carefully before turning to Sobel. "Captain Sobel, whilst I understand that you were certain that Corporal Guarnere was the culprit, I have a witness who can place her elsewhere at the time of the incident."

Evelyn's mouth dropped open. Was she dreaming or was this actually happening?

"What witness, Sir?" Sobel asked through clenched teeth.

"That is for me to know, Captain. But I can assure you that they are someone who's word I would trust implicitly."

"Are you insinuating that I have lied, Sir?"

"Watch your tone, Captain," Sink warned. "I believe that perhaps in your disorientated state, you may have imagined seeing Corporal Guarnere."

"But Sir, I-"

Sink held up a hand to stop him. The tension in the room was palpable and it was obvious that Sobel wanted to argue his case further, but wisely remained silent.

"Captain Sobel, whilst I wish to have the person responsible punished just as much as you do, I have no further leads to investigate. All of the medics from each company have solid alibis," Sink sighed. He most certainly did not believe some of those alibis, but he was aware of how most, if not all, of the men in the regiment felt about Captain Sobel. He had no doubt in his mind that he would never get to the bottom of who had done it. It would be like finding a needle in a very large haystack, because he knew the men would always stick together against Sobel. "I understand this will not be the outcome you were hoping for, but under the circumstances I can do anything else but say that the matter is concluded. You're both dismissed."

After a quick salute, Evelyn all but ran from the room, feeling more relief than she had ever felt in her entire life. Smiling, she hurried along jauntily towards the barracks.

"Meeting with Sink go well then?" a voice piped up from outside the officer's mess. She turned and frowned at Nixon whose eyes twinkled with amusement.

"How did you…?"

"I'm the intelligence officer, it's my job to know everything," he smirked, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"So it was you who went to Sink?"

"Oh no, not me," he shook his head walking closer. "You've got Lieutenant Winters to thank for that."

"But how did he know?" Evelyn wondered.

"He heard you and Sobel inside the mail room and went straight to Sink's office," Nixon explained. "You're one very luck lady, Corporal."

"Luck isn't the word for it," she snorted. The very fact that Winters happened to be walking past the mail office at that exact moment was more of a miracle than luck.

"At any rate, it looks we won't be getting rid of you anytime soon then."

"Afraid not, Sir," she grinned.

She wasn't going anywhere.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

_September 7th, 1943_

Evelyn grimaced and rubbed Popeye's back soothingly as he leaned over the side of the railings and hurled. They had set sail from New York harbour on the SS Samaria the previous day, and many of the men were seasick. As a result, she, Roe and Spina had been kept rather busy handing out seasickness pills and keeping a watchful eye out for those who were feeling the ill effects of being on board a moving vessel at sea.

"Sorry about your shirt, Ev," Popeye apologised wiping his mouth shakily. Evelyn had brought him up to the deck of the ship in the hopes that the fresh air might have helped him a little, but the second they had got up here, he had vomited all over her and hadn't stopped since.

"Don't worry about it, Pop," she smiled, handing him a canteen of water. "You can make it up to me when we get wherever we're goin'."

"Sure thing," he murmured, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the cool metal bars of the railings.

Quiet footfalls approached and Evelyn glanced over her shoulder to see Eugene headed in their directed with a plate in his hands.

"You missed lunch," he said. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Don't talk about food, Doc," Popeye complained leaning over the railing to vomit again. Evelyn smirked at Eugene then picked up the sandwich from the plate he was holding and took a huge bite, while still rubbing Popeye's back. Eugene just shook his head at her. Over the last few months, there was one thing that they had all come to learn about Evelyn Guarnere. Nothing got in her way or put her off when it came to eating food.

"How's everyone else doin'?" she asked, gulping down her mouthful.

"Much better now that the pills have finally seemed to kick in," Eugene answered. "Hopefully it'll stay that way."

Evelyn nodded and took another bite of her sandwich. It was stale and tasted like chewing on cardboard, but she wasn't going to complain. Food was food, after all. And for a girl who was always hungry, she couldn't exactly afford to be picky. She glanced out at the dark blue water as she chewed, completely in awe of just how vast it was. Beside her Popeye stood up and took a drink from his canteen. He was still white as a sheet and he looked exhausted.

"How about we get you back downstairs?" she suggested, taking him by the arm. "You might feel a little better if you can get some sleep. And I know I could use some."

"You always want to sleep," Eugene commented as they began to head back below decks. "When you're not eating that is. Or talking."

"Do you hear this, Popeye?" Evelyn opened her mouth in feigned outrage. "Do you hear the kind of insults I have to put up with from this guy?"

"And there was me thinking that Doc was mild mannered and meek," Popeye joked quietly. "Guess I was wrong."

….

They had been on board the ship for four days and Evelyn was in a foul mood. Being crammed into a cabin with a hundred or so men who made enough noise to wake the dead all day and night was becoming more than a little bit annoying. Her irritation wasn't helped by the fact that her monthly visitor had decided to make an appearance the night before.

"What about her? She's pretty, right?"

With a sigh, Evelyn looked up from the book she had been trying to read for the last half an hour. Try being the operative word. It wasn't exactly easy to concentrate when her uterus felt like it was being stabbed with a hot poker, nor when Malarkey kept nudging her every two minutes to ask her opinion of the pin up girls in his magazine.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged, glancing disinterestedly at the smiling dark haired woman in a striking white two piece.

"You guess? Is that it?" Malarkey asked incredulously. "Look at her, Ev. She's smoking hot."

Evelyn just rolled her eyes and turned back to her book, while Malarkey, completely unperturbed by her reaction, carried on scanning the glossy pages of his magazine eagerly. Although she truly loved that the guys treated her as one of them, she did often wonder if they actually remembered that she was a female beneath her uniform.

"Enjoyin' your book?" her brother asked from his cot, across from her own.

"I would be if people would stop miderin' me enough to let me read it," she answered, not looking up from the page she was reading. If she had have looked up, she would have seen the amused smirk pass between Bill and Malarkey.

Despite trying her best to ignore the incessant chatter around her and concentrate on her book, Evelyn found the words all beginning to merge into one until she finally slammed the book shut with a huff. Closing her eyes, she lay her head on her arms and listened to the conversation from the bunks closest to her.

"Guys, I'm glad I'm going to Europe," Joe Toye rasped pulling out a switch blade. "Hitler gets one of these right across the windpipe. Roosevelt changes Thanksgiving to Joe Toye day and pays me ten grand a year for the rest of my fucking life."

"What if we don't get to Europe?" Smokey asked from above them. "What if they send us to North Africa?"

"Our brother's in North Africa," Bill said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "He says it's hot."

"Really? It's hot in Africa?" Malarkey commented. "Regular Einstein your brother, huh Ev?"

"Tell me about it," Evelyn grinned her eyes still closed.

"Shut up," her brother turned around and yanked on her bun. She looked up and scowled at him. "Point is, it don't matter where we go. Once we get into combat, the only person you can trust is yourself and the fella next to you."

"Hey, as he's long as he's a paratrooper," Joe said.

"Or she," Evelyn muttered, and Joe winked at her.

"Oh yeah?" Luz joined in the conversation, climbing up to his cot. "What if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?"

Malarkey stared ominously at Evelyn who put a hand dramatically to her forehead and pretended to faint in shock, getting a short laugh from Don, while Toye shook his head at the two of them.

"If I'm next to Sobel in combat then I'm moving on down the line," Christenson spoke. "Hook up with some other officer like Heyliger or Winters."

"I like Winters, he's a good man," Bill stood up to stretch his legs. "But when the bullets start flying I don't know if I want a Quaker doin' my fightin' for me."

"How do you know he's a Quaker?" Muck asked.

"He ain't Catholic."

"Neither is Sobel," Malarkey added.

"That's prick's a son of Abraham," Bill snorted.

"He's what?" Liebgott asked, sitting on his cot, long legs dangling over the side. Evelyn looked over at him, thinking she had detected a hint of hostility in his tone. The expression on his face seemed to confirm it.

"He's a Jew," her brother answered, throwing his finished cigarette onto the floor.

"Fuck," Liebgott jumped down from his cot and stomped over to Bill. Evelyn went to stand up, but Malarkey put a hand on her arm to stop her and shook his head. "I'm a Jew."

"Congratulations," Bill replied looking Liebgott up and down. "Now get your nose outta my face."

The second that Liebgott went for Bill, chaos erupted as men jumped from their bunks to try and break them up. Evelyn squeezed her way through the group to try and get in between the two of them, but just as she got close, Liebgott went to punch Bill and ended up elbowing her in the face instead.

"Shit Ev, are you alright?" Liebgott rushed over, his fight with Bill abruptly brought to an end. He took her hands and moved them away from her face to see that her nose was pouring with blood.

"I'm so sorry," he apologised as she used her t shirt to catch the blood dripping down her face. "I didn't see you and-"

"-Get the fuck away from her now," Bill growled shoving Liebgott away from Evelyn, before leading her to the nearest bunk. "Look what you've done to her."

"Bill," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose and tilting her head backwards. "Calm down, it was an accident."

"I don't give a shit," he glared as the rest of the guys stayed close by, waiting for round two to begin. "You best get outta my sight Liebgott before I punch you in the fuckin' face."

"Come on then," Liebgott answered angrily. He couldn't believe that Bill would actually think he would ever hurt Evelyn on purpose. But in typical Liebgott fashion, he wasn't going to back down from a fight, especially not when he was still so wound up about the comments Guarnere had made. This time when they went for each other again, everyone else was ready to stop them. It took Skip, Malarkey, Smokey and Toye to hold Bill back, while Joe was restrained by Luz, Skinny and Christenson.

"Come on Lieb, let's go up on deck for a while," Skinny suggested, trying to pull him away.

"No," Liebgott refused. "I'm not going anywhere, I've done nothing wrong."

"Nothin' wrong?" Bill exclaimed. "Have you seen my sister's fuckin' face?"

"I already told you that it was an accident," Liebgott glared. "And it wouldn't have happened if you had just kept your ignorant fuckin' mouth shut."

Sensing another row, Evelyn stood up, holding the handkerchief to her nose that Perconte had passed to her. She walked over to Liebgott and put a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently.

"Joe, why don't you go with Skinny for some fresh air, yeah?" she smiled at him. "You and Bill need to cool off and neither of you can do that crammed in here together."

Liebgott looked like he wanted to say something but wisely refrained from opening his mouth. Evelyn squeezed his arm again. He nodded reluctantly, shooting Bill one last glare before allowing Skinny to lead him away.

"What a fuckin' asshole," Bill spat when Evelyn sat back down on the bunk. Eugene had come over at this point and was prodding Evelyn's nose looking for any sign that it might be broken.

"You're one to talk," Evelyn glared at him.

"I'm not the one who punched a woman in the face," Bill opened his mouth in outrage.

"First of all, he didn't punch me. He elbowed me, and it was an accident. You all saw that it was an accident," she answered, her eyes blazing. "And second, you started the whole thing with your smart mouth comments. If the roles were reversed, are you tellin' me that you wouldn't have reacted the way he did? You know what Bill? You can be many things, many stupid things; arrogant, hot headed; the list goes on. But I didn't think you were a bigot."

"A bigot? I don't fuckin' believe this," Bill muttered angrily. "Are you actually defendin' him? I'm your brother for Christ's sake."

"And it's only because you're my brother that I'm talkin' to you right now," she hissed as Eugene prodded the bruised part of her nose.

"I'm sorry," Bill sighed eventually.

"It's not me you need to apologise to."

…...

Liebgott didn't return to the cabin until just before lights out, at which point most of the guys had forgotten about the fight and were either sleeping or chatting quietly. Evelyn didn't need to look beside her to see that her brother was fast asleep. The loud snoring sound he emitted was a huge clue. She was still mad at him. Still mad at the things he had said, but he had sworn to her that he would apologise to Liebgott in the morning if it made her happy.

Looking up, Evelyn saw Liebgott headed towards his bunk. She got up from her own and strolled over to him.

"Hey," she smiled. "Feelin' better?"

"I still wanna punch your brother in the face if that's what you mean?" Liebgott smirked.

"Yeah, well I feel like that daily so don't worry about it," she joked.

"Speaking of faces, how's your nose?" Liebgott asked as they sat down on his bunk.

"Weirdly it feels like someone elbowed it," she grinned and Liebgott shoved her playfully. "Genuinely though, it's fine. A bit sore, but I'll live."

"I really am sorry, you know," his dark eyes met her own green ones sincerely. Evelyn felt her stomach do that strange flippy thing as Joe put his hand under her chin and turned her face gently so he could get a better look at her swollen nose. She could feel her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she thought it might burst out at any given moment.

"I know," she said quietly and placed her hand over his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Abruptly, Joe let his hand fall from her face and they just smiled at one another. "I'm sorry about Bill, you know. He just, well, he doesn't always think before he opens his mouth."

"You're telling me," Liebgott snorted.

"Genuinely Joe, he's not a bad guy," she tried to persuade him, glancing over at Bill, who at the moment muttered something in his sleep and rolled over onto his stomach. "He just doesn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth. In fact, sometimes I wonder if he even has a brain inside that thick skull of his."

"I know," Liebgott muttered quietly. "It's just that growing up, insults like that were thrown around quite a lot in our neighbourhood. I have friends whose windows were smashed up or shops broken into just because they were Jews. You would think by now, I would be used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it," Evelyn said sympathetically, understanding now why Bill's words had affected him so much. "No one should have to put up with anything like that because of who they are or what they believe."

Liebgott just shrugged and lit up a cigarette. Evelyn got the impression that it wasn't something he really wanted to talk much more about. It was getting late anyway and she should probably try to get some sleep. The thing was, she didn't really want to go though. There was something nice about just sitting here with Liebgott, even if it was just in silence.

"So, uh, it's probably time to get some sleep soon, huh?" Liebgott said as though reading her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered, making a move to jump down from the bunk.

"You don't have to go," Liebgott grabbed her arm gently to stop her. "I mean, uh, if you wanted to stay for a bit we would chat or something?"

"That would be nice," she smiled, bringing her legs up onto the bunk and crossing them. She wriggled a little to get comfortable. "Maybe it's time to make good on your promise and teach me some German now?"

"Fine," Liebgott grinned. "But only if I can teach you how to call your brother all kinds of awful names?"

Evelyn laughed and nodded, "That sounds fair to me."

Two hours later, they were still talking, albeit in hushed tones as everyone else was asleep. They had talked about anything and everything, learning more about each other in two hours than they had in an entire year together. And Evelyn now knew how to call Bill at least ten offensive things in German. Although she highly doubted that she would remember them all by the morning.

In the pitch black, they hadn't noticed Eugene watching them with a smile on his face. He counted Evelyn as one of his closest friends in the Company, and over the past year he had learned to read her like a book. He got the feeling that whatever Liebgott was feeling for her, she reciprocated those feelings. He snorted to himself upon thinking that the two of them genuinely seemed to have no idea just how the other felt. But it most certainly wasn't his place to tell either of them. They would figure out in their own time. Eventually.

….

_September 23rd 1943_

Nestled deep in the Wiltshire countryside, Aldbourne was quintessentially British. A small village made up of stone cottages and shops, it was like something from a story book. Easy Company and the rest of the 506th arrived late in the afternoon to an unwelcome downpouring of rain. Something they would become used to during their time in England, where rain was an almost daily occurrence.

To house another regiment within the confines of such a small village was no easy feat. The Sergeants were all housed in a horse stable that no longer had any horses, while the rest of the men and officers were billeted with local families or put in specially erected barracks close to regimental headquarters. Bill thought Evelyn was lucky when she found out that she was to stay with the Jones family who lived on the outskirts of the village, but she wasn't so sure. Of course she could see the welcome appeal in staying in a warm house with a real bed, but there was also the awkwardness of having to live with people she had never met before.

The Jones house wasn't difficult to find and as Evelyn walked up the garden path, she noticed how immaculately kept it was with flowers and plants in a vast array of colours and sizes. It was beautiful, and someone obviously spent a lot of time keeping it that way. She rang the doorbell and within seconds, a middle aged woman wearing a flowery apron answered.

"Can I help you, dear?" she asked.

"Uh I hope so," Evelyn answered. "Is this the Jones' residence?"

"It is," the woman confirmed, eyeing her curiously.

"In that case, I believe you're expectin' me," Evelyn smiled, holding out a hand. "I'm Corporal Guarnere from the 506th."

The woman seemed momentarily taken aback but quickly plastered a warm smile on her face. She shook Evelyn's hand quickly and then motioned her inside the doorway and out of the pouring rain.

"I'm Mrs Jones, but you can call me Nora," she said leading Evelyn down the narrow hallway and into the kitchen, where a little girl sat at the kitchen table, shelling peas into a bowl. No older than seven or eight with long blonde hair, the little girl stared at Evelyn with blatant curiosity. "Harry, my husband will be home soon. He works on the farm on the other side of the village. And this is our daughter, Lucy."

"Pleased to meet you," Evelyn said glancing around the small kitchen that wasn't too dissimilar to her own one at home. "You can call me Evelyn if you want to."

Mrs Jones motioned for her to sit down and she did so gladly.

"You must be tired after such a long journey," Mrs Jones commented as she bustled around the kitchen. "How about a nice cup of tea and then I'll show you to your room where you can have a rest before supper?"

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Call me Nora. Please. If you're to stay here then we had better dispense with the formalities, don't you think? You know, when they told us we were going to be housing a Yank here, I had no idea they would be sending a woman. My Harry's going to have a shock when he sees you. Oh, not that it's a problem, dear," Mrs Jones smiled warmly, seeing Evelyn's expression. "It's just that, well, I didn't realise you lot had women fighting in your army."

"We don't. Well, apart from me that is. I signed up to be a nurse originally, but then the powers that be decided they wanted to trial having a female combat medic, and I agreed to be the guinea pig," Evelyn explained.

"Well, I never," Mrs Jones commented placing down a cup of what Evelyn presumed was tea in front of her. "Now, I don't know if you usually take your tea with sugar but because of rationing I'm afraid we don't have any and there's only a little milk."

"Oh that's fine. Thank you," Evelyn answered peering at the clear brown liquid in her cup. In truth, she had never so much as seen a cup of tea before let alone tasted one. She took a hesitant sip and tried not to grimace. She couldn't exactly explain the flavour, perhaps because there wasn't really one. She decided that adding a drop of milk might help. She was wrong. It was almost like drinking hot milky water. But in an effort not to look rude, she drank it all anyway.

Looking across the table, she saw that the little girl, Lucy, still hadn't taken her eyes off of her. Feeling a little bit like an animal in a zoo, Evelyn smiled tentatively. Lucy took this as a cue to talk.

"You talk strange," she said.

"Lucy, don't be rude," her mother admonished.

"It's alright," Evelyn chuckled. "I guess I do sound a little funny, don't I? But you know, you talk a little strange to me too."

Lucy seemed to ponder that answer for a moment before breaking into a wide smile.

"Do you like cats?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess," Evelyn answered, confused by the sudden change in conversation.

"Michael Ashford down the road has just had kittens," Lucy explained. "Well not him, his cat. Anyway, they're in the garden shed and his Mum said I can come and see them whenever I want. Do you want to go and have a look at them before Dad gets home?"

"Maybe another time, Lucy," Mrs Jones said. "Do you not think our guest might like to rest before dinner?"

"Oh Mum," Lucy groaned. "Please can I take her to see them? Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease."

"Fine, but I want you back in half an hour, okay?" Mrs Jones sighed and gave Evelyn an apologetic look.

Lucy jumped down from her chair excitedly and tugged Evelyn's jacket until she stood up. Despite her fatigue, the little girl's enthusiasm was infectious and before Evelyn knew it, they were headed out the door and down the street.

The kittens were ridiculously sweet, and Evelyn had a hard time persuading Lucy that they should go home once their half an hour was up. The little girl put up quite a good argument but Evelyn put her foot down. She didn't want to get into Mrs Jones bad books already.

Mr Jones had gotten home just before them, and Evelyn guessed that his wife had warned him that his new house guest wasn't exactly what he had been expecting, because he managed to refrain from giving her the same shocked look that Mrs Jones had upon first meeting her. Over dinner, which was mutton stew (although due to rationing Evelyn was hard pressed to find any mutton in it), the Jones' enquired all about Evelyn's life back in America and Mr Jones especially was rather impressed to hear all about the training she had completed to become a paratrooper.

After dinner, Mrs Jones had staunchly refused Evelyn's offer to help with the dishes and insisted that she go up to her room to rest. She had been allocated the small box room right at the top of the stairs. It was tiny but cosy and clean. Evelyn got into the bed and sighed. After weeks being cooped up with men, it was rather nice to have some time to herself. Undressing down to her undergarments, she crawled under the soft covers and smiled to herself. Perhaps being billeted with the Jones' wasn't going to be so bad after all.

….

_2nd December, 1943_

Field training. That was all they had done for the last nine weeks. Fifteen hours a day, six days a week. They had practiced jumping out of planes with all of their gear on; they had practiced digging foxholes and they had practiced launching offensives in the woods. All kinds of things.

As if being outside all day in the relentless rain, getting covered in mud, wasn't bad enough, there was one thing that made it worse. Sobel. He was a hopeless case. It seemed that he had learnt nothing from his failures in training back in Fort Benning and Camp Mackall. If anything, he was getting worse. He couldn't read a map and was always getting them lost. Or killed. Or more often that not, both at the same time.

It seemed to irk him greatly that Winters didn't suffer any kind of trouble and was proving himself to be the better leader of the two. Therefore, it didn't exactly come as a surprise when Sobel tried to get his own back on Lieutenant Winters. Apparently, he had been due to inspect the latrines at 1000 hours, but Sobel had decided to change that time to 0945. Winters had been completely unaware of this change, and when Sobel had threatened him with court martial if he didn't agree to wave his right to a forty eight hour pass for the next sixty days, Winters had called Sobel's bluff and requested the court martial. While Colonel Strayer tried to figure out the procedure for the court martial, Winters had been reassigned to Battalion Mess leaving the whole company up in arms. They had no idea when they would be invading Europe. It could literally happen with only a day or two's notice, and none of them relished the idea of going into combat with Sobel leading them. But what could they do?

It was a Thursday afternoon when Evelyn went to the Sergeant's barracks to find Bill. She found him and all of the others sat around a table, gloomy expressions plastered to their faces.

"My, my, we all look a happy bunch today, don't we? Well I've got just the thing to cheer you all up." She plonked a basket down in the middle of the table and smirked. "Lardy cakes, gentlemen. Don't thank me all at once."

Lardy cakes were something they had discovered from the village bakery. They were cakes made from animal lard, fruit, flour and a little sugar. Everyone went crazy for them, even if they were a heart attack waiting to happen. The thing was, due to rationing, the bakery didn't always have enough ingredients to make the lardy cake, so when they did have it, someone tended to buy up the whole lot to share amongst everyone else. Evelyn, with her ridiculously sweet tooth, wasn't ashamed to admit that she went up to the bakery most days in search of the delicious treat.

"Thanks for the cake and all Ev, but we're kinda busy here," Bill said, glancing uncomfortably at Lipton beside him.

"Yeah you all look real busy," Evelyn snorted digging into the basket for a cake. "Havin' a mother's meetin' are we?"

Judging from the serious looks that passed between them all, Evelyn had a sudden realisation that she had perhaps walked into something important.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go," she decided, taking a bite of her cake. "I only came by to drop these off anyway and I got a letter from Gina. Thought you might wanna read it, Bill but I'll just come back later."

"Wait," Johnny Martin called out just before she walked out of the door. "You may as well tell her, Bill. She is your sister after all, and we know she won't tell anyone."

"Evelyn, come in here and shut the door," Lipton said quietly.

Closing the door, she walked back over to the table with a confused frown on her face. What on earth was going on?

"You know about Winters and his court martial, right?" Bill started.

"Of course," Evelyn nodded. "Everyone knows."

"Well, you also know that if we follow Sobel into war, we are all gonna be dead meat. Which is why we have decided to take matters into our own hands."

Chuck Grant closest to Evelyn handed her a stack of papers. They all read the same thing;  _I hereby no longer with to serve as a non-commissioned officer in Easy Company._  The only thing that was different on each of them were the signatures at the bottom. She frowned. And then suddenly it dawned on her what they were doing.

"Are you bein' serious?" she exclaimed, staring straight at her brother. "Are you actually bein' fuckin' serious?"

"Evelyn…" Bill started.

"Don't Evelyn me!" she cut him off angrily. "You're all deranged. You do realise that Sink could have you all shot if you go through with this ridiculous idea?"

"We know," Lipton spoke calmly. "But we have no other choice, Evelyn."

"Besides, he ain't gonna shoot all of us," Bill added. "Not if we stick together."

"And you know this for a fact, do you?" Evelyn blazed. "I can see that you've all made your minds up, haven't you? Can I say anything to make that change?"

They glanced at one another uncomfortably and Bill sighed. He stood up and walked over to his sister.

"Evie, I understand you're upset," he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wouldn't you be if you just found out your own brother had pretty much literally just signed his own death wish?" she shrugged his hand away. "You know what? I'm goin'. I don't even wanna look at you right now."

Without another word she stormed off, flinging the papers angrily onto the table. Bill swore under his breath. Suddenly the door was flung open again and Evelyn marched back, refusing to look at any of them. She swiped the basket off the table and with her head held high, stormed back out again. Talbert snorted the second the door slammed shut. They must have really pissed her off if she wouldn't even leave them their cakes.

"You gonna go after her, Bill?" Randleman asked.

"Nah," Bill shook his head and lit up a cigarette. "I think it's best if I leave her alone right now."

Bill understood his sister's anger and worry, but she didn't realise that she was half of his reason for doing this. The thought of his baby sister getting killed all because Sobel was a danger unto himself was enough to risk his own life for.

"All right," Lipton gathered the papers and stood up. "Good luck boys."

….

_The next day_

Evelyn was sat at the kitchen table polishing her boots when there was a knock at the door. She hadn't slept all night and had the headache from hell. Padding down the hallway in her bare feet, Evelyn opened the door, expecting to see Mrs Jones, who had gone to the shops earlier and had a terrible habit of forgetting her key. When she saw that it was Bill she glared at him. She went to close the door but he wedged it open with his foot.

"Well you're not dead then?" she commented sarcastically. "Cos ghosts can't hold doors open. At least I don't think they can, anyway."

"If I ever meet one, I'll be sure to ask them," Bill joked. "Can I come in?"

"I guess," she sighed, opening the door to reluctantly let him in.

"Mrs Jones not in?"

"No she went to the shop," Evelyn answered curtly as they walked back into the kitchen. "Lucy went with her."

Little Lucy was somewhat enamoured with Bill. She had been from the second she had met him. Bill thought she was adorable and when the Jones' had him round for dinner every Sunday, he would always be sure to bring something for his new friend.

"As much as I love that kid, I'm glad she ain't here right now," Bill said. "Cos I need to talk to you on your own."

"Well get on with it then," Evelyn crossed her arms impatiently. "I've got stuff to do."

"Alrighty then, no need to get testy," Bill muttered.

"No need to get testy?" she raised an eyebrow. "How else do you expect me to feel when my idiot of a brother could get shot for mutiny any time now?"

"That's why I'm here. We had our meetin' with Sink this mornin'," Bill said.

Evelyn looked at him in disbelief. He was still in his uniform, and still very much alive. So just what had happened in this meeting?

"Harris is out and Ranney has been busted to Private. Even then I think that's only because Sink had to make an example of someone," Bill told her. "But the rest of us just got a tellin' off."

"That's it? A tellin' off?"

"Yeah," Bill grinned as if he still couldn't quite believe it himself. "And it gets better than that. Sobel's gone."

"Excuse me?" Evelyn wasn't entirely sure she had heard him correctly.

"It's true," Bill chuckled at the expression on her face. "Sink's had him transferred to a jump school at Chilton Foliat. No more fuckin' Sobel for Easy Company."

"For real?" Evelyn smiled widely and threw her arms around Bill in glee, before pulling back to look at him. "This still doesn't mean I forgive you for almost gettin' yourself killed."

"I guessed as much," Bill smirked. "Would a lardy cake change that?"

"Get me one and I'll think about it."

 


	8. Chapter Eight

_25th December, 1943_

Life for Easy Company was much improved in the few weeks since Sobel's departure. His replacement was First Lieutenant Thomas Meehan, who had been transferred over from Baker Company. He was likeable and fair, and unlike his predecessor was actually rather elated to have the only female combat medic in the entire US Army within his very own Company. He was also a strong and competent leader during field exercises; something that had given Easy Company a renewed sense of hope when it came to their chances at surviving this war.

To celebrate Christmas, a party had been organised in one of the larger hangars on base and the entire village had been invited. The party had been all Lucy could talk about over Christmas dinner, and she had made Bill promise to save her at least three dances. Evelyn had dreaded spending Christmas so far away from her family, but she knew she was a lot luckier than most in that at least she had her brother with her. The Jones' had invited him to spend the day, and Mrs Jones had cooked a Christmas dinner so decadent that one would never have known rationing was even in effect at all. Despite the fact that the Jones' had gone to a lot of trouble to make their guests feel welcome and part of the family, Evelyn had been eagerly counting down the hours until they could go to the party and see everyone else. Over the last year, the men of Easy Company had become her other family and she couldn't think of no better people to spend part of Christmas with.

By the time they arrived at the base, the party was in full swing and Lucy's face was alight with excitement. There were coloured paperchains and threaded popcorn hanging from the ceiling and real Christmas trees were ornately decorated on either side of the stage, where a swing band was playing.

"Are they friends of yours?" Mr Jones asked, nodding towards the bar. Evelyn broke into a grin as she saw Malarkey and Skip waving excitedly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll go and say hello to them in a minute. Let's find somewhere to sit first?"

"Nonsense," Mrs Jones said shrugging off her coat and draping it over her arm. "You've spent all day with us. Go and have some fun with your friends. Besides, I think I've just spotted the Matheson's from next door over in the corner."

Evelyn smiled gratefully, knowing that Mrs Jones was just being polite.

"Can I come too?" Lucy asked, tugging on Bill's jacket sleeve. He looked at her mother who gave a small nod and Lucy all but dragged Bill across the room towards the bar.

Evelyn shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips as she watched her brother being pulled along by an eight year old who was at least half his size.

"If she starts to annoy you too much, send her back," Mrs Jones said. "In fact, if she starts to annoy you, call me over and then at least I've got a good excuse to meet your friends. Handsome bunch, aren't they?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Mr Jones commented.

"Oh don't worry, they're not a patch on you dear," she smiled innocently at her husband before giving Evelyn a sly wink when he wasn't looking.

Laughing, Evelyn headed over to the bar where Bill had plonked Lucy onto one of the bar stools and was making a huge fuss of introducing her to everyone. The second Evelyn got there, she was immediately engulfed in a round of hugs. When it came to George's turn, Evelyn knew he was up to something because he had that infamous George Luz grin plastered on his face. He whipped a piece of mistletoe out from behind his back and held it up above her head.

"Nice try, George," Evelyn smirked. "But I ain't kissin' you."

"Evelyn Elizabeth Guarnere, it's Christmas. And I'm pretty sure it is the law that you have to kiss someone under mistletoe at Christmas, and if you don't then you're a spoilsport," George declared.

"First of all, my middle name isn't even Elizabeth," Evelyn frowned. "And second of all, you are one giant pain in the ass. But seein' as it is the season to be jolly then I suppose I will kiss you just this once. But don't be gettin' any ideas, okay?"

George gave her a mock salute before pulling her into his arms. He bent her backwards with as much flourish as he could muster and kissed her soundly on the lips, much to the amusement of everyone else. Even Bill was howling.

"Alright, alright get off me now," Evelyn grimaced slapping at his arm. It was like kissing her brother.

"Put her down, George. You don't know where she's been," Skinny commented as he, Liebgott and Talbert approached.

"If it wasn't Christmas I'd slap you silly for that comment, Wayne Sisk," Evelyn pouted playfully.

"Aw you know I'm just kidding," Skinny winked. "How about I get you a drink to apologise?"

"Hmm, it's a start," she smirked.

"As long it's just a soda, huh? We all know Evelyn can't handle her liquor," Liebgott grinned. Blushing, remembering the passing out party, Evelyn turned around to make sure that Bill hadn't heard. But his attention was firmly focused on his little buddy who was giggling uproariously at something Malarkey had said to her. Evelyn thought it was ridiculously sweet how one little girl could turn a group of hard assed paratroopers into mush.

"What is this? Pick on Evelyn evening?" she turned back to Liebgott and raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry," Liebgott said with a smirk that made her think he was anything other than sorry.

"Sure you are," Evelyn narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"Evelina Peccorina, you gonna come dance with me now?" George interrupted.

"On two conditions. Firstly, stop calling me by strange names and secondly, lose the mistletoe."

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Guarnere," George sighed, reluctantly throwing the mistletoe onto the bar. Allowing George to lead her to the dancefloor, Evelyn threw Liebgott a smirk over her shoulder. "You'll watch my drink for me, yeah?"

"Sure because it's not like I've got anything better to do," Liebgott shrugged. But in truth, he couldn't think of anything better to do than spend the evening casually admiring her. Ok, if he was being truthful, he wasn't so much watching her as he was George, or anyone else who would decide to dance with her later. While he knew that she and George were just friends, he couldn't pretend seeing her in his arms didn't bother him. In fact, it bothered him much more than he wanted to admit. Just like it had when he had seen them kissing. Despite it being blatantly obvious that it was just a joke, he had wanted to punch Luz's lights out all the same.

"Where'd Ev go?" Skinny asked, passing Joe a beer. He took a sip and grimaced. After all these months, he still couldn't get used to the fact that the Brits drank their beer warm. Who did that? It was revolting, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"George took her for a spin," he nodded towards the dancefloor with his head, unable to take his gaze from the girl who had her head tilted back, laughing at something George was saying. She had worn her long ebony hair down. It had been long when she had last worn it down at the passing out party, but now it almost reached the small of her back. His fingers twitched involuntarily as they itched to reach out and touch the silky lengths.

"Probably getting her warmed up for later," Skinny smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liebgott questioned, hoping he sounded a lot more casual than he felt about that comment.

"Were you not there the other day when George came up with his new money making scheme? He's gonna rent her out to the other companies for dances in exchange for payment," Skinny answered. "But I don't think he's really thought this one through. Can you really see Evelyn going ahead with a plan like that?"

It turned out though that Evelyn did go ahead with the plan. On the condition that she took half of the takings, much to George's dismay.

….

A few hours later, Evelyn was stood alone at the bar alone, counting out the money that George had begrudgingly given her a few minutes before a rather vivacious looking red head had dragged him onto the dancefloor. Evelyn snorted. The woman had looked as though she was going to eat George. But then again, George didn't look overly bothered. In fact, he looked to be rather enjoying himself. And he wasn't the only one. Although the person who looked to be having the most fun by far was Bill. Little Lucy had barely left him alone all night, and he hadn't seemed to mind one little bit. Evelyn found it incredibly endearing to watch as Lucy hopped onto his boots so that he could dance around with her. He was going to be an amazing father someday, she was sure of it.

"So yours and George's little money maker did well then?"

Evelyn turned and looked at Liebgott who was now stood beside her.

"I'd say so," she smirked wafting the wad of notes in his face. "Drink?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "I'm not letting a girl buy me a drink."

"You're jokin', right?" Evelyn frowned.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Well your face always has that sour kind of expression so it's pretty hard to tell," Evelyn answered flippantly and Liebgott snorted. "So are you genuinely not gonna let me buy you a drink? I mean, I'm literally the richest I've probably ever been in my entire life right now. You know if it makes you feel better, I'll give you the money to pay the bar man with so it looks like you're payin'?"

"Here's a better idea," Liebgott laughed. "I'll get  _you_  a drink and you can keep your money to blow when we get to Paris;  _if_ we ever get there. You can buy yourself a load of pretty dresses or something."

"Joseph Liebgott, you've known me for almost two years. When have you ever seen me wear a pretty dress?" Evelyn frowned.

"True," Joe shrugged waving the bartender over to order their drinks.

Evelyn didn't know why, but in that moment she suddenly felt self-conscious. Looking around the room, her eyes fixed on every young woman, many of them a similar age to herself, all dressed in their finest. Fashionable and flirty dresses that accentuated the female form perfectly. And then she glanced down at herself, clad in her drab olive green dress skirt and jacket. Despite being a lot more feminine than her OD's, they were still hideous. In those few seconds, she wanted to be just like any other nineteen girl. In those few seconds, she wanted Liebgott to notice more than anything that she was just like any other nineteen girl.

Suddenly feeling somewhat panicked, and then panicking all the more because she didn't know what had come over her, she decided she had to go right away. She didn't know where. She didn't care. Anywhere.

"Where you going?" Liebgott's arm shot out and grabbed her by the wrist just as she reached the door.

"I have to go," she answered, blinking rapidly to try and make the tears stinging the back of her eyes disappear.

"Ev, what's the matter?" Liebgott asked. "If this is about the whole drink thing-"

"-No. No it's not that. I just, I need to go. I don't feel great. I'm just gonna go home."

"Ok," Liebgott said, peering at her in concern. "Just wait there while I get my jacket and I'll walk you back? Or I could get your brother?"

"No!" she shook her head vehemently. "Please, Joe. I would rather walk back on my own."

"Not a chance," Liebgott shook his head now. "I'm not letting you walk back on your own. It's pitch dark outside."

"Please," she begged, putting a hand on his arm. "I'll be fine, I've got my torch. Please. I just want to be on my own, ok?"

"Fine," Liebgott sighed reluctantly.

She gave him a grateful smile and with that she disappeared into the darkness outside.

….

On the walk back, Evelyn's mind was in over drive. Thoughts were whirling around her head. Crazy thoughts at that. She was so lost in herself that she didn't notice someone watching her from the shadows. Didn't notice the footsteps just a second later than her own.

At the back of the local shop and post office was an alleyway, and Evelyn always went that way because it cut at least twelve minutes off her journey back to the Jones' house. Just as she turned into the alleyway, a hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm, and before she knew it she was slammed roughly against the wall. Thrashing wildly with her arms and legs, she was no match for her assailant who was at least a whole foot taller and a good thirty pounds heavier. It was dark and she couldn't see his face but he was strong. She beat at him with her fists and yelled loudly for help, even though she knew it was futile. Almost the entire village was at the party. Her assailant grabbed hold of her face roughly and covered her mouth with his own cutting off her screams. She gagged as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, his foul alcohol laden breath mingling with her own. Panicking, Evelyn did the only thing she could think of and bit his tongue. He hissed and slapped her soundly across the face, sending her sprawling onto the floor.

"You vicious little bitch," he spat, kicking her hard in the stomach once. Twice.

Evelyn wheezed and clutched stomach as tears of agony poured down her face. Her assailant leant his weight on her and pinned her arms up above her head with one hand and squeezed her wrists tightly.

"Like it rough, do you? Is this how all your buddies in Easy give it to you?" he sneered, ripping her jacket and shirt open with his free hand. Evelyn felt bile rise in her throat as his hand boldly slipped under her brassiere and squeezed her breast. "Shame your boyfriend isn't here. I could have showed him how a real man pleases a lady."

It suddenly dawned on Evelyn just who her attacker was. He was the very same Fox Company private that Liebgott had gotten into a fight with all those months back on the way to Atlanta.

She was still too winded to do anything other than lie there and wait for it to be over. Her head was spinning and she could barely breathe as his hand slipped under her skirt and trailed purposefully up her thigh.

Suddenly she heard familiar voices and the soldier was yanked off of her. Strong arms pulled her up into a sitting position, making a stab of pain shoot through the back of her head.

"Evelyn." She knew that voice. Looking up, she met Lieutenant Winters' caring gaze and burst into tears. "Ssh, it's alright. You're alright now."

Dick could do nothing except hold Evelyn as she clutched the front of his jacket in a death grip. Her entire body was wracked with sobs and trembling both with the cold and shock. He rocked her forwards and backwards softly as one would a small child. He looked over at Welsh who was knocking ten bells out of the other soldier. He might have looked small and gangly, but boy did that man have some power. Usually Dick would have put a stop to something like that, but after what he had just witnessed he was as angry as he had never been before.

"Bill," Evelyn suddenly croaked. She lifted her head and Winters could see a huge bruise already forming on one of her cheeks and her lip had been split open. "I want Bill."

"Lieutenant Nixon has gone back to base to get Colonel Sink and the MP's. He'll find your brother, don't worry," he reassured her. "Right now, we just need to concentrate on making sure that you're alright. Can you make it to the hospital?"

She nodded, her bottom lip wobbling as more tears fell down her face. He helped her up slowly and realised that her ripped shirt and jacket were revealing parts of herself she might have preferred to keep private, so he quickly shrugged off his own jacket and draped it around her shoulders and buttoned it. Evelyn him a grateful, if not embarrassed smile. He put his arm around her waist as her legs wobbled slightly and he urged her to lean her weight on him by pulling her closer. She winced and he immediately looked at her in concern.

"I'm ok," she groaned. "I just, he uh, he kicked me and, well, it kinda hurts surprisingly."

Winters smirked at her small attempt at humour, hoping his face didn't show just how furious he felt inside. He had seen many things in life, but he had never seen such a savage attack on a female. That in itself was bad enough, but from another member of the military was even more appalling.

"Well let's just take it nice and slow, huh?" he said before quickly telling Welsh where they were going.

"I'll stay with this piece of shit until the MP's come," Welsh growled. The soldier was flat out on the floor. He wasn't going anywhere for a while.

…

Bill marched through the small make-shift hospital as fast as he could. When Lieutenant Nixon had come and told him what had happened he had been sick with worry. And enraged. Enraged with himself for not realising that Evelyn had even gone. Enraged with her for being stupid enough to leave by herself. Enraged with soldier who had attacked her. Colonel Sink had wisely kept him from seeing the bastard and assured him that he would be dealt with accordingly. Sink had insisted that the best thing Bill could do now was to make sure that his sister was alright.

He burst through the door and saw Evelyn on the bed and Winters sat on a chair beside her. Her face was a mess. A huge bruise marred one cheek and her lip was split and bleeding. Noticing her torn clothes, Bill clenched his fists angrily. Evelyn looked over at him and smiled weakly, reaching her hand out for him. Winters stood up to offer him his chair, but Bill planted himself on the bed and gently gathered his sister into his arms as sobs overtook her once more.

"You stupid girl," he whispered, his voice cracking. He kissed the top of her head. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Giving the two some privacy, Winters walked over to Colonel Sink and Lieutenant Meehan, who at this point were surveying the scene before them with grave expressions.

"Is she alright?" Colonel Sink asked.

"She will be, Sir," Winters nodded, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. "The doctor wants to keep her in overnight. She's got a bruised cheekbone, a mild concussion and a broken rib."

"A broken rib?" Sink frowned.

"Yes Sir," Winters clarified. "When she tried to fight back, he knocked her to the ground and kicked her hard enough to do some damage."

"Christ," Meehan shook his head in disbelief and disgust.

"Did he violate her?" Sink asked clenching his jaw angrily. He hated to ask such a thing but from what Lieutenants Nixon and Welsh had told him when he arrived at the scene, it needed asking.

"He tried," Winters answered uncomfortably. "But I'm quite certain that we got there in time to stop him."

"Well that's something at least," Sink muttered.

"I know it's not my place to ask, Sir but what do you intend to do with soldier?" Winters asked.

"I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour from any of my men, especially against one of our own," Colonel Sink answered. "I have no other choice but to have him removed. Wouldn't you agree?"

Winters and Meehan both nodded their agreement.

"He'll be shipped out first thing in the morning, but until then he's under lock and guard for his own safety as well as punishment."

"And Corporal Guarnere?" Meehan asked. "Do you intend to let her stay?"

Colonel Sink sighed as he weighed up his options. From day one, he had decided that if anything like this happened he would have to end the experiment. But now that it had happened, he found his stance wavering. In almost two years, Corporal Guarnere had proved herself to be a solid member of the Company. She was well liked and respected by her fellow men, and she had a maturity beyond her years.

"In all honesty, I don't know what to do," Sink admitted. "If this had happened at the beginning of training, I would have sent her away without any hesitation, but it's been almost two years."

"May I speak frankly, Sir?" Winters asked.

Sink nodded.

"It is my belief that if Corporal Guarnere is sent away it could prove to damage the morale of the men, especially if she is sent away as the result of someone else's actions. I am not entirely sure that it would be a wise thing to do when we could be moving out for the invasion at any time now. However, if Corporal Guarnere decides to leave of her own volition, I feel the men would respect and accept that decision more."

"So you believe the decision on whether she stays or goes should be hers?"

"Yes Sir," Winter nodded.

"Wise words, Lieutenant," Sink smiled warmly. He had a lot of respect for Dick Winters and anything he had to say.

Leaving the two Lieutenants by the door, Colonel Sink approached the bed where Bill was still holding his sister tightly, as though he had no intention of ever letting her go.

"Now Sergeant, if you carry on squeezing her like that she'll have two broken ribs instead of one," he tried to lighten the mood with a small joke. Bill looked up, tears clearly threatening to spill over his eyes as he blinked to keep them at bay, and then looked at his sister in shock.

"A broken rib?" he croaked. His voice cracking once more. What had that fucking animal done to her.

"It's alright." It was Evelyn's turn to comfort him now. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. Well, as best she could without hurting her lip even more. "I'm alright, Bill."

"I know this is going to be hard, Corporal," Sink spoke, trying to pretend he wasn't moved by the blatant love these two had for each other. Growing up, he had only had one sibling who had died of scarlet fever when he was just seven. After that, his parents had no more children leaving him an only child. His mother had taken to her bed most days in a depression while his father focused on work and drink. That was why he had joined the Army at a very young age; to find the essence of family that he had missed his entire life. "But I need you to tell me exactly what happened this evening."

Evelyn stiffened. She didn't want to relive it. Not even for one moment, but she knew she had to. Bill squeezed her hand reassuringly. She wasn't going to do this alone.

"I left the party at around ten," she began.

"Alone?"

"Yes Sir," she nodded. "A stupid idea, I know. In hindsight I see that. I took the main road back to the village…" Repeating to Sink everything that happened, the taste of bile rose in her throat as she remembered every little detail. Beside her, Bill ground his jaw angrily as he listened to what the soldier had done to his little sister. He felt a level of rage he had ever felt before in his entire life.

"And that was the point at which Lieutenant Winters came upon you?"

"Yes Sir. Thankfully."

Colonel Sink could see how distressing this was for her. Satisfied that he had all of the finer details, he had no wish to distress her further.

"There's just one more thing, Corporal," he said. "We need to discuss your future in the airborne?"

"My future, Sir?" Evelyn said tentatively. Was he kicking her out?

"Surely you can't be thinkin' of kickin' her out?" Bill echoed her thoughts out loud. He stood up angrily, not caring that he was talking to a senior officer in such a way. And not just any senior officer, at that. "It's that son of a bitch that needs kickin' out, not my sister."

"Calm down Sergeant," Sink growled. "I am willing to overlook such a blatant disrespect of authority just this once, but if you can't control yourself then I will have you removed from here. Do I make myself clear? Now, nobody said that you were being kicked out of my regiment," Sink turned back to Evelyn, satisfied that her brother had calmed down somewhat. "You're a good medic and an asset to Easy. My only concern is your safety and that you might not feel safe here anymore after what has happened. Therefore, the decision whether you stay or go will be yours alone. However, before you make your decision, I will tell you that the Private who attacked you will be sent back home as soon as I can get him on a boat. You'll never have to see him again."

Evelyn's shoulders visibly relaxed as she let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. The relief she felt at knowing she wasn't about to be kicked out was indescribable. But now she was faced with a tough decision. Right at this moment, she wanted nothing more than to be home with her parents, but she knew she was still in shock and everything was still raw. When the shock wore off, she didn't know how she would feel. She had worked had to get here and had been accepted by almost everyone. Was she going to allow the despicable actions of one man force her to give that all up?

"I'm stayin'," she answered with hesitation.

"Evelyn," Bill started.

"I'm stayin'," she repeated through gritted teeth. She hadn't let Sobel force her out and she would be damned if she would let someone else, especially when that someone was being dishonourably discharged and she wouldn't have to see him ever again.

….

Under Colonel Sink's explicit orders, Evelyn had been relieved from training for an entire week to give her rib chance to start healing. By the second day, she had been climbing the walls. Well, would have been if her rib would have let her. Once upon a time, spending an entire week lounging about doing nothing would have been her idea of heaven, but now it was like hell. Not to mention the fact that Bill and Mrs Jones had been fussing over her to the point of suffocating. While she knew it was well meant, it made her want to scream nonetheless. She had overheard the two of them discussing her in the kitchen the previous morning. The pair of them were concerned that she hadn't really absorbed what had happened. But that couldn't have been further from the truth. Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel his hands on her skin and his disgusting breath on her, but she flat out refused to allow it to affect her. She refused to crumble. Because if she did, then the soldier who had attacked her would have won. And she wouldn't allow that.

On her fifth day of rest (imprisonment) Evelyn had managed, with great difficulty, to persuade Bill that she well enough to come out to the pub for a drink. She missed the guys and wanted to see them. The only person Bill had allowed to come and see her over the last week was Eugene, and that was only because had come to check on her injuries. The bruise on her face was starting to fade to a yellowy green colour and she could move around a lot better without her rib screaming at her. Ok, she could only move around a little better, but she wasn't going to tell her brother that, or Eugene for that matter.

….

Walking into the bar, Evelyn immediately spotted the guys in the corner of the room. When they saw her approaching, a hushed silence fell over them all as they took in her face.

"If you think I look bad you should see the other guy," she joked tentatively. Judging by the looks on their faces, it wasn't very well received. She pulled up a chair beside George and sat down as though nothing was amiss. "Oh come on guys, I thought you would be happy to see me? I mean I know I'm drop dead gorgeous, but you can all stop starin' now."

"It's good to have you back Ev," Eugene finally smiled warmly from across the table.

"Yeah, we've missed you bossing us about," Malarkey smiled.

"You'll do anything to get out of training, won't you?" George grinned, nudging her. And just like that the tension was broken.

As the evening wore on, Evelyn noticed that there was one person who didn't seem very happy to see her. Liebgott had sat at the bar most of the night, ignoring everyone else.

"He's been like it for days," Skip commented. "Won't tell anyone what's wrong though."

"I'm gonna go talk to him," she decided. "Watch my drink?"

As Evelyn neared Liebgott she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and glared, and the blatant hostility in his eyes took her aback.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. This wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. "I just came to say hi. I, uh, haven't seen you all night. The guys said you were upset about somethin' so I wanted to come over and make sure you're alright."

"Well I'm fine, so you can go now," he spat, facing forwards once more.

"Joe," she pulled on his arm in an attempt to get him to look at her again. "What's the matter? Have I upset you in some way? Is this about what happened at the party? Listen it wasn't your fault you kno-"

"- I know that!" he exclaimed angrily. "The only person to blame here is you. You and fucking Luz."

"What?" Evelyn frowned, completely confused not only by his behaviour but by what he was saying.

"You heard me. You think you can galivant about all night selling yourself for dances and then not expect a guy to get ideas?"

Evelyn was dumbfounded. He was making it sound like she had been whoring herself out. It had only been a few harmless dances. Hardly an excuse for someone to do what they had to her.

"And you know the worst thing?" he continued his rant. "The only thing that stopped that guy from raping you was that someone else came along to help you. Just like I had to when he was insulting back in Georgia. You couldn't even fight him off by yourself. If you can't defend yourself here without help from us, how do you expect to do it in a war zone? You just expect everyone else to watch out for you and keep you out of trouble. You should have took Sink's offer to leave when he offered it you. You're a liability, Guarnere."

Evelyn gasped as though he had physically hit her, such was the sting she felt at his words. She looked at him, her eyes beginning to blur with tears. She waited for him to say something, to apologise for his cruel words. But he just turned his back to her, hunched over his drink, effectively dismissing her.

"You alright Ev?" Bill asked as she walked back over the table, Liebgott's words playing over and over in her head. She felt as though she couldn't catch her breath, and she blinked rapidly trying her hardest not to cry.

"Can we go home?" she whispered.

"Sure, what's happened? Did that schmuck say somethin' to you?" he nodded over at Liebgott, who hadn't moved.

"No of course not," she lied, her voice strangely high pitched. "I'm just tired. And my rib's kinda sore."

Bill narrowed his eyes, not entirely sure that he believed her.

"Please," she begged.

"Sure thing kiddo," he put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go."

….

Liebgott sat the bar feeling like a bastard. He shouldn't have shouted at Evelyn. He hadn't wanted to shout at her. In fact, he had wanted to grab her and hold her and thank God that she was really alright. The guilt he felt about that night had built up and up inside him, and it had only been a matter of time before it imploded. He should never have let her go home on her own, no matter how much she had assured him she would be fine. He had been as much to blame as the animal that had attacked her.

When he heard what had happened, he had wanted to rush right over to the house where she was billeted and see her for himself. But Bill had forbid anyone from going there, stressing that his sister had needed her rest. He had been right of course, but it had been agony for him. Then she had walked into the bar so casually this evening as though nothing had even happened; as though her beautiful wasn't marred with bruises and cuts; as though someone hadn't tried to assault her in the worst possible way.

"So, what's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?"

Liebgott looked at the leggy blonde who had appeared beside him at the bar. With perfectly coiffed hair, a face laden with make-up and a tight dress accentuating every curve in her body, she put her hands confidently on her hips and grinned. She was the exact type of girl he usually went for; a girl who was quite clearly out for a good time with no strings attached.

"Well let me get you one and then I'll decide," he smirked as the girl fluttered her eyelashes coyly, sitting down on the spare stool next to his. As she crossed her legs, her rather short dress rode up her thighs and she pretended to discreetly pull it down, all the while making sure he was watching her.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender, and Joe thought he noticed an almost disapproving look aimed at his new companion.

"Another beer for me and whatever the lady wants."

"I'll have a gin and tonic, please," she smiled but Joe noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. There was definitely some kind of tension between these two. Not that he cared. Suddenly, a hand was thrust out in front of him. A hand with ruby red painted nails. A hand that was so soft it had probably never seen a day of work in its life. "Meredith O'Neill, pleased to meet you."

"Joseph Liebgott," he smiled. "Friends call me Joe though."

"Does that mean I can call you Joe then?" Meredith smirked, placing a hand on his arm. "I do so hope we're going to be friends."

"Guess we'll have to see, won't we?" he grinned.

"One beer and one gin and tonic for the  _lady_ ," the bartender all put slammed the glass down in front of Meredith who glared at him.

"Do you know that guy?" Joe asked taking a sip of his beer. There was definitely no mistaking the hostility between the two of them.

"Unfortunately," she sighed, peering at him through lowered lashes as she delicately took a sip of her drink. "We grew up on the same street and, between you and me, he's always had a bit of a thing for me. But he's not really type."

"Oh really," Joe leaned closer feigning interest. "And just who might be your type?"

"Well, I tend to prefer the more mysterious type, myself. You know, dark and brooding."

"I see," Joe looked her up and down with his best dark and brooding look, smirking when she smiled demurely. "Looks like you're in luck then."

Four beers later and Joe was feeling that elated buzz you get when you're just on the cusp of being drunk but still sober enough to know exactly what's going on around you. He and Mabel, or whatever the hell her name was, had been chatting for the last hour and a half. Well,  _she_  had been chatting. He had just been sat there listening to her waffle on and trying to ignore the fact that her hair wasn't the colour of ebony, or that her nose didn't crinkle up every time she smiled.  _Would you just listen to yourself, Liebgott? You sound like a pathetic piece of shit._

"Did you hear what I said?"

Liebgott shook his head, clearing his thoughts, as Marcie  _(was that her name?)_  tapped his arm impatiently, her eyebrow arched in clear annoyance.

"Sorry," he apologised quickly, grabbing hold of her hand. "I was actually just thinking about you."

"Me?" the blonde frowned in confusion.

"Yeah," Joe smirked. "I was just thinking about how much I would really like to kiss you right about now."

"Oh, is that right?" she smirked. "Although, I don't really think it would be all that appropriate in here, what with all these people about."

"You're absolutely right," Joe smouldered, leaning back in his chair.

"But you know, it is a little warm in here, come to think of it," Meredith bit her lip coquettishly as she stood up slowly. "Do you think you might be so kind as to escort me outside for a little fresh air?"

The second they were out of the bar, Joe pulled Meredith into the alleyway behind the building and crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, he pushed her up against the wall. Immediately his hand found his way up her skirt, pulling at her underwear. They both knew what they wanted and he wasn't going to waste either of their time pretending otherwise. He grinned against her mouth when he felt her unbuckle his belt confidently and his other hand squeezed her breast making her moan loudly. Evelyn's face suddenly appeared in his mind, and he quickly pushed it away as he thrust angrily into the blonde quivering uncontrollably under his hands. His release came quickly and as soon as it was over, he shoved Meredith away from him in disgust.  _You're in way over your head, Liebgott._

"Will I see you again?" she asked, smoothing down her dress.

"Probably not," he muttered, lighting up a cigarette.

With a small shrug, Meredith sauntered off out of the alleyway and back into the bar. Joe lit up a cigarette and decided to head back to barracks, feeling strangely dirty and dissatisfied.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

_15th February 1944_

It was raining. Again. Evelyn looked out of the small window of the supply store and sighed. The weather was miserable. She was miserable. It had been almost seven weeks since she and Liebgott had fallen out, and they hadn't spoken one word to each other in that entire time.

"You keep sighing like that and you ain't gonna have any breath left inside you," Eugene commented.

Evelyn looked at him and threw down the bandage she was rolling in frustration.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I'm just not in a particularly great mood today."

"I've noticed," Eugene smirked. "You've not been in a particularly great mood for the last few weeks actually."

"Yeah well, I've had a lot on my mind," she answered, hoping he wouldn't push the issue further.

"It wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with Liebgott would it?"

Evelyn glared at Eugene, who just gave her a knowing look. She should have guessed he wouldn't have just accepted her lame excuse.

"No," she scowled, picking the bandage back up to continue rolling it so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze. "Why would it have anythin' to do with him?"

"No reason," Eugene shrugged. "It just seems strange to me that the pair of you haven't spoken in, what is it, six, seven weeks? And in that time, both of you have been walking around as miserable as sin. Do you see how I might have come to this conclusion?"

"Move over Sherlock Holmes, huh?" Evelyn snorted. Then sighed. Again. "Fine, you're right. It's Liebgott."

"Is that it? It's Liebgott. But you're not going to tell me what it is about Liebgott that has you so upset?" Eugene exclaimed exasperatedly. "It's like getting blood out of a stone. Usually I have job getting you to shut up."

"I'll shut you up in a minute," she narrowed her eyes at him, but they both knew she was joking. "Remember that night I came to the pub after, uh, what happened?" Eugene nodded so she continued. "Well, Liebgott was sat alone at the bar the whole time and nobody knew what was wrong with him. So, I went over to speak to him and he was pretty nasty. In fact, very nasty. He said I was a liability to the company because I couldn't look after myself, and that I'd all but invited that guy to attack me because I'd been dancing about with the guys from the other companies at the party."

"And you haven't spoken to him since?"

"Would you?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not," Eugene admitted. "But did you ever stop to think that perhaps he didn't mean what he said?"

"Well if he didn't mean it, why hasn't he apologised?"

"Because he's about as stubborn as you are," Eugene answered. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right."

"Well, if you are right, and I'm not sayin' you are by the way," she pouted. "Then why did he say it in the first place?"

Eugene wasn't a betting man, but if he had to he would be willing to stake a hundred dollars on the fact that Liebgott had only said what he had due to his feelings for Evelyn. Heck, Eugene himself had been enraged when he had found out about the assault, and his feelings for her went no further than those of friendship. He could only imagine how incensed Liebgott must have felt.

"I have no idea," he lied. "But if you don't talk to him you wont ever find out, will you?"

Evelyn launched the bandage at Eugene's head sending it unravelling. He caught it and shook his head, grinning.

"Tut tut, so bad tempered. You're more like your brother than you realise," he said, throwing the bandage back to her. "Speaking of brothers, I'm guessing Bill doesn't know what Liebgott said to you? Again, tell me if I'm wrong but I only know this because Liebgott still has all of his limbs intact."

"My my, we really are on top form today, detective, aren't we?" Evelyn smirked. "But yes, you are right, again. Could you imagine if he did know? God, that's a level of drama that I don't need right now."

"Nor does anyone else, let me tell you," Eugene agreed. "So, Liebgott? Are you gonna talk to him?"

"I dunno," she sighed. "He's hurt me if I'm bein' honest. I thought me and him were, well, you know, friends. But friends don't say stuff like that to one another. And do you know what George told me? That after me and Bill left, Lieb went off with some blonde girl. So he obviously couldn't have been that upset over our fall out."

Aha. Eugene lips twitched as he tried his best not to smile. So that was why she was so upset. It wasn't just about what Liebgott had said but about what he had done too.

"Why would it bother you that he went off with some girl? All the guys do it," Eugene asked, knowing the answer but wondering if she would reveal it.

"I couldn't care less that he went off with some girl," she lied, not very convincingly. Well, at least not to Eugene who could read her like a book. "But it just proves my point that he obviously wasn't very upset about what happened."

"And that's the only reason you're upset about it?"

"Why else would I be?" she refused to meet his gaze.

"You tell me."

Evelyn opened her mouth and then closed it again without uttering a sound.

"I'm done with this conversation," she decided, starting to roll up another bandage, and hoping Eugene would just drop it.

"So you  _are_  upset about Liebgott and the blonde?" Eugene commented. "Don't try and deny it, because your silence all but confirmed it."

"You're annoyin', you know that?" Evelyn sighed.

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes," she mumbled begrudgingly, putting her head in her hands. She felt like an idiot. Like a silly little girl with a teenage crush, not like a soldier who should be concentrating on more important things than a guy. They were headed to war only God knew when, yet she was moping about over the fact that Joseph Liebgott had gone off with another woman. Ridiculous.

"Evelyn, look at me," Eugene said. When she didn't move her hands he walked over and moved them for her. "We're friends, right? You can tell me anything and I would never tell anyone else."

"I know that," she met his caring eyes finally. "It's just that… Well, I just don't know exactly why I feel this way. The thought of Liebgott going off with some other woman really eats me up and more than that, it hurts me as well. That in itself is confusing enough, then combine it with the fact that I just don't understand why I feel this way and I'm all muddled up."

Eugene looked at Evelyn. Really looked at her. At times, it was easy to forget just how young she was because ever since the day she had first joined Easy at Toccoa, she had carried herself with the manner of someone much older.

"You wanna know why you feel this way?" he said. "You like the man, and not just as a friend. That's why it's upset you so much. Don't try and deny it, Ev. You can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I've seen you two together, the way you look at him."

"You're right," she replied, feeling a strange sense of relief at finally admitting it to someone. "But nothing's ever gonna happen, Gene. He just sees me as a friend. Well, used to. Now, he just hates me. And you know what? Even if there was the smallest chance that he saw me as something more, we're trainin' to go to war for cryin' out loud. It's hardly the place to begin a romance, is it?"

"Sometimes we can't help how or when these things happen."

"Speakin' from experience there, Gene?" Evelyn joked. Then she detected a hint of something in his eyes and gasped. "Eugene Roe, is there something you haven't told me?"

"No," he denied but the blush creeping up his neck gave it away.

"Spill," Evelyn demanded. "And don't deny it. What is it you just said to me? We're friends and that I can tell you anythin'? Well you should extend me the same courtesy. Tell me now."

"All right, calm down," Eugene sighed. "There isn't all that much to tell but-"

"-I'll be the judge of that," Evelyn interrupted with a grin and Eugene gave her an annoyed look.

"Are you going to be quiet and let me tell you?"

"Sorry," she smiled before pretending to zip her mouth closed.

"If only it could stay shut like that forever," Eugene smirked, and Evelyn smacked him on the arm, her eyes narrowed in a silent warning. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. As I said, there isn't that much to tell, but a few weeks ago I met a girl."

Evelyn's eyes bugged wide with excitement, but she kept true to her promise and remained quiet even though it killed her to do so.

"She works with the red cross and she's really, uh nice," Eugene continued, his blush getting redder but his smile getting wider too. "She's called Vera and she's from near here. We've, uh, been out a couple of times and I really, uh, like her. And well, that's kind of it really."

"Ok, first of all, that's really sweet," Evelyn said. "But second of all, you are a terrible friend for not tellin' me when you first met her. And thirdly, you are rubbish at this game. I want, no I need, more details. Where did you meet her? What does she look like? Have you kissed her? Is she-?"

"-Shut up for just two minutes and I'll tell you," Eugene held up his hand to stop Evelyn's tirade. "We met at the aid station; she was dropping some supplies off, and she's uh, she's beautiful actually. She has this red hair that kind of is like copper and uh, her eyes are a light blue, like the sky back home on a clear day."

"Have you kissed her?" Evelyn repeated, noticing that he had evaded that question the first time she asked it.

"That's none of your business, Evelyn Guarnere."

"So you  _have_  kissed her then?" Evelyn squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly. "This is so excitin'. When do I get to meet her? I swear, I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Hmm, I'll think about it," Eugene smirked. "She's very quiet, I think you might frighten her."

"You're quiet, Gene and I don't frighten you," Evelyn retorted. "Please, please you have to let me meet her. I'm your best friend, I need to check that she's suitable for you. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I'll make you a deal," Eugene decided, knowing he was never going to hear an end to this for the rest of the day. "You make up with Liebgott and I'll consider letting you come and meet Vera. Deal?"

"That's a ridiculous deal," Evelyn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest sullenly. "Why do I have to make up with Liebgott? I did nothing wrong."

"While that's true," Eugene concurred. "You need to remember something. Liebgott's a guy, and do you wanna know a secret? Us guys aren't too great at admitting we were wrong or saying sorry. Just think about it yeah?"

"Fine," Evelyn said reluctantly, before grinning. "So, I wanna hear more about this Vera…"

….

_Two days later_

"Morning Ev. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit on this fine Saturday morning?"

Evelyn closed the back door behind her and smiled at Johnny Martin, who was sat at the kitchen table writing a letter to his wife, Pat. A few weeks ago, Bill and some of the other sergeants had been moved out of the barn they called home and into a real home. A vacant one with six whole bedrooms. Evelyn, of course, was a frequent and welcome visitor.

"Well, I'd love to say I'm here just to see your handsome face, Johnny but that would be a lie," Evelyn smirked, picking up a piece of toast from the table to munch on. "Bill promised to take me for lunch; somethin' about me bein' the most fabulous sister that's ever existed. Anyway, I've been up since the crack of dawn, thanks to a certain young girl who couldn't sleep because it's her birthday tomorrow, so I thought I'd meet him here instead of in the village. Where is he? Let me guess, still in bed?"

"Uh yeah," Johnny glanced uncomfortably at Chuck Grant sat beside him. "You know, I reckon he could be some time yet."

"Yeah," Grant nodded. "He said something last night about not feeling too great, so perhaps you'd best go back home and we'll tell him to call for you when he gets up?"

"He's ill?" Evelyn frowned, wiping the crumbs from her shirt after she'd devoured the toast almost whole. "I'd better go check on him then."

"I wouldn't if I were you Ev," Johnny tried to dissuade her. "It could be contagious."

"Doubtful," she snorted heading for the staircase. "Knowing Bill he's probably just got a cold. He always was a baby. I blame my Mom. The second him or my brothers get ill, she's there to pander to their every whim."

She was up the stairs before either of them could stop her. Grant smirked at Johnny who just smirked back and resumed his writing with an amused shake of his head.

Bill's bedroom was at the end of the hallway, next door to the bathroom. Evelyn knocked twice loudly on the door before pushing it open.

"Bill, it's me. Johnny and Chuck said you weren't feelin' too- oh my God!"

Evelyn clamped her hands over her eyes at the exact same moment the blonde woman in her brother's bed squealed. Turning swiftly on her heels, she stormed off down the hallway, wishing she could gauge her eyes out or her brain. Anything to stop the images of her brother and that woman as naked as the day were born and in a very compromising position.  _Oh God, oh God_ , Evelyn repeated over and over in her head as she ran down the stairs in a hurry.

"Why the hell didn't you two tell me?" she exclaimed, her face as red as a tomato.

"We tried," Grant argued.

"No, you didn't," she disagreed, as she heard her brother thudding along the hallway. "You told me he was ill, you didn't tell me he had a girl up there."

"That's cos it's none of your goddamned business," Bill pounded down the stairs, thankfully with some pants and a t shirt on. "What the fuck were you thinkin' just marchin' into my room like that?"

"What was I thinkin'?" Evelyn exclaimed in outrage. "What are  _you_  thinkin'? Have you forgotten about Frannie?"

"What the fuck has this got to do with Frannie?" Bill spat.

"Uh, let me think," Evelyn said sarcastically. "How about the fact that she's your fiancée, and you're up there gettin' it on with some trollop."

"So what? I have needs," Bill scowled.

"Too much information," Evelyn held up a hand. She really didn't want to know. "And what about Frannie? If she's back home now having it off with someone else because she has  _needs_ , is that alright then?"

"That's different," Bill argued.

"How?" Evelyn raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well? Come on. Enlighten me. No? Didn't think so. You know what you are? A hypocrite, and a filthy cheat, and I'm ashamed of you right now."

"I don't give a shit about your fuckin' opinion of me. What I do is my business and no one else's," Bill sneered. He was hungover, and he didn't need this crap.

"It's my business when it's  _my_  sister in law to be that you're cheatin' on," she spat. "Do you expect me honestly to be ok with that?"

"I couldn't give a flyin' monkey whether you're ok with it or not," Bill glowered. "I don't answer to you or to Frannie. I'm a grown man and I'll do whatever the fuck I want. If you don't like that, then tough luck."

"You know what Bill? Fuck you," Evelyn scowled, reaching for the handle of the back door.

"Where the fuck are you goin' now?" Bill asked. "I thought we were goin' for lunch?"

"Are you for real?" Evelyn exclaimed. "I don't wanna go anywhere with a dirty, cheatin' scumbag. I'd rather take myself to lunch!"

And with that she stormed out of the door leaving the three men staring after him with varying expressions of bemusement and annoyance.

"Meh," Bill shrugged. "I'm goin' back to bed. Catch you guys later."

He wasn't particularly worried about his fight with his sister, and neither were the other two. Barely a day went by without the two of them arguing about something.

….

Sitting outside the church, Evelyn was fuming. Why were all men such pigs? She wanted to wring her brother's neck. No, actually she wanted to chop off his balls. He wouldn't be much use to anyone again without them, would he? What a complete and utter asshole. Frannie was back home in Philly waiting around for him like some chump while he was here having it off with whoever he damn well pleased. And he wasn't even remorseful about it when he was caught in the act. Literally.

"I'm glad I'm single," Evelyn muttered to herself, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching on the gravelled path.

"You know, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

She looked up at Liebgott and glared at him. The last thing she wanted was to see him right now. He was as much of a jerk as her brother.

"Where you going?" Liebgott frowned as she got up from the bench.

"What does it matter to you?" she scowled, walking away from him. He grabbed her arm gently to stop her.

"I wanna talk to you," he said.

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you," she spat angrily. "I think you said quite enough the last time you spoke to me, don't you?"

Liebgott sighed and rubbed his face wearily, "That's why I need to talk to you. I think I owe you an apology."

"You think?"

"Ev please," his eyes pleaded with her own. "Just hear me out? Please. And I promise if you don't wanna accept my apology then I'll leave you alone."

"Fine," she relented, allowing him to lead her back to the bench.

Evelyn kicked at a stone on the ground with the toe of her boot while she waited for Liebgott to speak.

"There's no excuse for the way I spoke to you at the pub the other night," he began, scratching his head nervously. "I was a complete and utter asshole-"

"-You can say that again," Evelyn muttered, and Liebgott raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, carry on."

"As I was saying, I was an asshole," he continued. "When we all heard what had happened to you, we were livid. I was livid. But more than that, I felt guilty. Hell, I still feel guilty. If I had never let you walk home on your own that night, that bastard wouldn't have been able to lay a fucking finger on you. And then when you walked into the pub and your face was…" he paused, taking a deep breath, his face pinched as he remembered the image of those bruises all over her face. "…Anyway, when I saw you, all the guilt I felt just came flooding out and I took it out on you. It just came out of my mouth before I could stop it. You are definitely not a liability to this company, in fact we would be completely lost without you. And what I said about you asking for it by dancing with those other guys, well, I was wrong. Wrong and stupid. You didn't deserve what happened to you and you certainly didn't deserve what I said to you about it. I understand if you don't wanna accept my apology, but I just thought you should hear it anyway."

Evelyn wasn't sure what to say. She had never seen Liebgott look as vulnerable as he did right now with his dark eyes boring sincerely into her own, pleading silently with her to forgive him. It was obvious that he was truly sorry for what he had said to her.

"You know, you haven't  _actually_  said sorry," she said with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry," Liebgott snorted. And just like that, everything was back to normal.

"Just one thing though," Evelyn said. "How come it took you so long to talk to me?"

"Well, for one thing I thought you hated me," Liebgott answered. "And second of all, there was never the chance to speak to you on your own."

"So it wasn't because you've been too busy with your new girlfriend then?" she tried to say in a light hearted manner. She hadn't been sure whether or not to mention the mysterious blonde to Liebgott, but she decided she would rather know what was going on with that whole thing whether she liked the answer or not.

"Girlfriend?" He frowned. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry, I must have got the wrong end of the stick," she apologised, feeling suddenly rather happy. "It's just that, uh, George kind of mentioned to me that after I left the other night he, uh, saw you with a girl. I guess I just kind of presumed that she and you were a thing."

"George and his fucking mouth. He's like an old lady, isn't he?" Liebgott sighed, running his hand backward through his dark hair; a habit Evelyn had noticed he seemed to do when he was nervous or uncomfortable. "What can I say? That whole night was just one of fucking mistakes."

Evelyn sensed he didn't want to say anything more about it and if she was being honest, she had heard the only thing she wanted to which was that Liebgott and this mystery blonde were obviously nothing to each other. She still found it a little hurtful that he would go off with someone else, but she couldn't exactly stay upset at him for it. After all, it wasn't like he saw her as more than a friend so he could go out with whomever he chose.

"So are we good, you and I?" Liebgott asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah," she smiled. "We are."

Without thinking, she flung her arms around Liebgott's neck and squeezed him tightly to prove that there were no hard feelings between them any longer. The butterflies in her stomach intensified as he squeezed her back, and she could smell his cologne mixed with the scent of cigarettes that was unique to him.

"You got any plans for the rest of the day?" Liebgott asked when they finally broke apart. He smirked when he saw the blush creeping up Evelyn's neck.

"Well, I was supposed to be goin' out for lunch with my brother, but that's a whole other story," she snorted. "Let's just say, me and him have had a bit of a fallin' out."

"What's new? The pair of you will be friends again in no time." Liebgott laughed. "So what's he done this time?"

"It's a long and somewhat embarrassing story," she grinned.

"Well, how about you tell me about it while we go up to the bakery?" Lieb suggested holding out his hard. "A little birdie told me that they've got lardy cakes in today. What do you reckon?"

"Hmm, you've twisted my arm," she agreed, taking his arm with a timid smile. "But I'm warnin' you now, I get first dibs ok?"

"It's a deal."

 


	10. Chapter Ten

_May 30th, 1944_

Easy Company were leaving Aldbourne and heading to Upottery. Wherever that was. Bill had swung by the Jones' to say goodbye and to walk with Evelyn up to the camp, where the trucks were waiting to take them to their new location.

"I've packed you a few things to eat for your journey," Mrs Jones announced. "Just some sandwiches and the like. Nothing fancy, but I didn't want you both getting hungry."

"You're an angel from heaven, aren't you Mrs J?" Bill smiled, and Evelyn rolled her eyes at his flattery. Mrs Jones, however, blushed. Evelyn took the heavy basket from her and placed it down on the floor next to their rucksacks with a small smirk. Just a few things? There was probably enough food in there to feed a small army.

Evelyn was going to miss the Jones'. Especially Lucy. Being the youngest child in her own family, Evelyn had relished having kind of adopted a younger sister for the last few months. But she had a feeling that Lucy wasn't going to miss her half as much as she was Bill. And she suspected the feeling was mutual.

"Do you promise you'll write to me?" Lucy was sobbing as she sat on his knee.

"Sweetheart, he's going to be too busy to worry about writing you letters," Mrs Jones said gently.

"I promise," Bill answered, crossing his heart. "Of course I'm gonna write my favourite little lady. But you gotta swear that you'll write me back because I'm gonna be sad if you don't."

"I swear," Lucy nodded solemnly, crossing her own heart.

"Good," Bill smiled. "And you don't let that Michael Ashford kid pick on you, you hear me? Remember what I told ya?"

"About kicking him in the goolies if he pulls my hair again?" Lucy whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Bill!"

"Lucy!"

"What?" Bill exclaimed innocently. Evelyn shook her head and Mrs Jones reluctantly grinned.

"We'd best get goin'," Evelyn said looking at the clock on the wall. The trucks were leaving in just over an hour.

Bill nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. Evelyn recognised it immediately.

"This is my lucky baseball," he told Lucy, handing her the tattered ball. "I've had this since I was your age and I've never lost it yet. Thing is, I need somewhere safe to leave it for the time bein'. So I was kinda hopin' you would look after it for me? I don't think I can trust anyone else."

Lucy held the ball as though it was the most precious thing anyone had ever given her.

"I'll take really good care of it, I promise," Lucy smiled widely.

"That's what I thought," Bill winked. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before setting on the floor gently as he arose from his seat.

"Be good for your Mom, ok?" Evelyn said as she bent down to give Lucy a tight squeeze.

"I will," Lucy promised, and her mother snorted.

"Now, look after yourselves the pair of you," Mrs Jones smiled, and Evelyn swore she could see tears glistening in her kind eyes. "And if,  _when_ , you come back to Aldbourne, your bedroom will be here waiting for you."

"Thank you," Evelyn smiled back, giving the woman a hug. "See you all soon."

"See you around, squirt," Bill ruffled Lucy's blonde locks as they picked up their bags and opened the front door.

"Good luck both of you," Mrs Jones said as she and Lucy walked to the garden gate with them, where they waited until Evelyn and Bill were out of sight.

….

"I forgot to tell you, I got a letter from Frannie today," Bill said, as they reached camp.

"She alright?" Evelyn asked.

Ever since that day when she had caught Bill and that woman together, they hadn't really spoken of Frannie because they didn't want to row with each other again. Evelyn still maintained that Bill was in the wrong, whereas he was adamant that his actions were completely acceptable. Apparently, the only time it became unacceptable was once he and Frannie got married. Evelyn thought he was talking completely out of his ass. So they had agreed to disagree.

"Yeah, she's fine," Bill nodded. "Got herself a new job as a cashier at the bank on Main Street."

"At the bank? Wow, she's done well to get that. Not that I'm surprised, she's always been good with numbers. Evelyn was impressed nonetheless. "She could build herself a decent career there. You know, maybe work her way up the ladder?"

"Why would she wanna do that?" Bill frowned, spotting some of the guys and heading in their direction.

"Why  _wouldn't_ she wanna do that?"

"Well once we're married, she ain't gonna be workin' so what would she need to be thinkin' about a career for?" Bill looked at his sister as though she was stupid.

"Who says she ain't gonna be workin'? Did she say that?" Evelyn asked.

"No, I'm sayin' that," Bill answered matter of factly.

"You can't decide that for her."

"What do you mean I can't? Of course I can," Bill exclaimed. "No wife of mine is gonna work. It ain't right."

Evelyn sighed and shook her head, seeing that this conversation could easily lead to another argument. Usually she would have called Bill out and said he was being chauvinistic, but the thing was she didn't actually think he was trying to be. She really only knew of one or two married women who worked. It just wasn't the done thing. Men went to work and provided for their families, while their wives stayed home to look after the children and the home. That was the way of things. But times were changing. Poor Bill, and many of the other serving men. They were going to be in for a shock once this war was over, because Evelyn had a suspicion that women weren't going to allow themselves to be put back in their boxes.

Right now, though she would let Bill think he was going to get his own way with this one. It was a lot easier than another row, especially when she was going to be confined in a small truck with her brother for hours. Sometimes it was better to choose your battles wisely.

…

_June 4th, 1944_

The day had finally come. They were going to war. It was surreal to think that two years of training had led to this very day. Evelyn wasn't sure that she would really believe it until they were in those planes and flying over the channel.

"Hey Ev, fancy a haircut? I'll even give you a discount."

She glanced over at Liebgott who, along with Forrest Guth, was shaving mohawks into some of the guys' hair. He waved the razor in her direction and gave her a cheeky wink.

"Nah, think I'll pass," she grinned. "I might send Eugene your way though. I reckon he'd suit it."

"Yeah, always thought he was a crazy bastard really," Liebgott smirked as she sauntered past and continued with his work. Evelyn smiled to herself when she noticed the way the tip of his tongue stuck out as he concentrated.  _Urgh, why does he have to be so adorable?_

"…Three day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, trenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my webbing, my 45, canteen, two cartons of smokes, Hawkins mine, two grenades, Gammon grenade, TNT, this bullshit and a pair of nasty skivvies."

_Joe Toye is not a happy man_ , Evelyn thought to herself as she walked past him. Not that Joe was ever happy. Actually no, that was a lie. It wasn't that Joe was never happy, it was that he had this grumpy persona that made it always seem that he was irritated by something.

"What's your point?" Perconte asked, and Evelyn smirked, unsure whether or not he was being sarcastic or not. She doubted it. Frank Perconte was cute as a button, but he wasn't always the sharpest tool in the box.

"God! This stuff weighs as much as I do," Joe growled. "I still got my chute, my reserve chute, my Mae West and my M-1."

"Where you keeping your brass knuckles?" Perconte smirked.

"I could use some brass knuckles," Joe pondered that idea, and Evelyn shook her head in amusement as she carried on down the line of men, packing up their stuff, towards her brother, Malarkey and George. Bill was sat on the floor, looking ready to go, eating something in a bowl while Malarkey and Luz were holding the leg bags they had all just been issued.

"Why are they springing these things on us now?" Malarkey questioned.

"It's just an extra eighty pounds strapped to your leg."

"Does anyone have any idea how these things work?" George frowned, holding up the offending item as though it was contagious. Evelyn shook her head and George just shrugged in resignation. "Ev, look at the state of your face," he said suddenly.

"What's wrong with it?" Evelyn asked, touching her face subconsciously.

"Nothing a little make up won't fix," George grinned whipping out a tub of camouflage paint from his bag. Evelyn went to take it from him, but he just shook his head and unscrewed the lid.

"Uh-uh," Evelyn put up her hand. "You ain't puttin' that on me, George Luz. Give it here, I'll do it myself."

"Evelyn, do you not see how beautiful the rest of these guys look?" George motioned to the small group around him. "I can make you look just as good given half the chance."

"Get on with it then," she sighed reluctantly, knowing she would never win this battle.

George grinned triumphantly and began smearing paint all over her face with flourish like he was some kind of artist. Once Evelyn was pretty sure she had used the whole tub he stood back to admire his work.

"Meh, it's not much of an improvement but I never claimed to be a miracle worker," he shrugged.

"George, you're taking your life into your hands there," Malarkey chuckled as Evelyn shot George a death glare that could rival those of her brother's. The brother who was still happily stuffing his face, seemingly oblivious to the entire conversation.

Before any of them could say anything else, Vest appeared, handing everyone sheets of paper with something written from Colonel Sink. Luz cleared his throat and started to read it in his best Sink impersonation.

"Soldiers of the regiment, tonight is the night…" he began. He sniffed and continued reading in his own voice once he realised what the letter was about. "…of nights. Today, as you read this you are en route to the great adventure for which you have trained for over two years."

"So that's why they gave us ice cream," Bill commented, breaking the silence. Evelyn plonked herself down on the ground next to him and reached for his bowl. He rolled his eyes as he handed it over to her and she started to wolf down what was left of it. When she clasped a hand to her head and groaned in pain, he snorted.

"That's what you get for eatin' it too fast, you gannet."

"I'm comfort eatin'," she retorted, giving him the middle finger as she waited for the freezing pain in her head to subside before she carried on eating.

"Easy Company, listen up!" Lieutenant Meehan's voice suddenly rang out. "Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. No jump tonight! The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24-hour stand down."

"Fucks sake," Bill muttered. They had all psyched themselves up for the fact that they were going to war, only for it to be called off last minute. It was all rather anti-climactic.

"Oh well," Evelyn shrugged, offering him the bowl. "Ice cream?"

….

"Dearest Johnny?" Bill frowned as he glanced at the letter he had pulled out of the jacket pocket. He was sat alone in the make shift cinema rooting around for his cigarettes when he found the unsuspecting item. "I got the wrong damn jacket."

"Ssh," the man next to him huffed loudly.

Bill was about to put the letter back when his curiosity got the better of him. He glanced around slightly to make sure no one was watching and began eyeing the neat scrawl. What he read made his heart stop.  _...Bill Guarnere's brother, Henry killed in Monte Cassino…_  His stomach dropped. He felt like he had just been hit with a freight train. It couldn't be true. No. Not Henry. But it was written there in black and white, plain as day.

In true Bill fashion, the only thing he could feel while processing his thoughts was anger. Anger at the Krauts who had killed his brother. Anger at Henry for letting himself be killed. Anger at his parents for not having told them. He knew his anger was unfounded. His parents had probably only just found out themselves. All he could think about was his Mom and Dad. They were going to be heartbroken. Henry was always a lot more sensitive than the rest of the Guarnere's. He kind of reminded Bill of Webster in a way.

Stumbling out of the tent, he walked. Where to he didn't know. He wasn't thinking straight. He needed to find his sister. But how the fuck was he going to tell her what had happened? How could he do it? How could he be the one to tell her something that was going to have her entire world crumble just the way his was right now? She wouldn't handle it. She wasn't strong enough. And how the hell could he tell right before they jumped? Could he do that to her knowing that if he did, her mind wouldn't be focused on what it should be when it came to the drop? Tears pricked his eyes and blinked them away, crushing the letter angrily in his fist. He was not going to cry. He had never cried a day in his life. The closest he had ever come to it was when Nonna Maria, his mother's mother, had died five years ago. He had adored that little old woman, but even then he had refused to shed so much as one single tear. Evelyn on the other hand had cried for days, it might have even been an entire week.

That settled it. He wouldn't tell her. She would be a wreck. He couldn't do it. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her and he swore to himself he would do it as soon as they returned. But while they were over there, he needed her to be strong and her mind focused. He felt like he needed to tell someone though. He couldn't keep it in. He felt like he was going to explode with the emotions seeping through every fibre of his being.

"Hey Gonorrhoea, you wanna play craps?"

Bill had walked himself to the row of pup tents that had been using to sleep in during their short time in Upottery. The guys that weren't watching the movie were all sat around smoking and chatting.

"I mean, I'm gonna beat you anyway, but it'll pass the time," Malarkey smirked.

"Uh no," Bill muttered. "You guys seen Ev?"

"Think she said something about going over supplies with Doc and Spina over at the aid station." Skip answered, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"You alright Bill?" Toye asked with a concerned frown. "You don't look so good, pal."

Bill handed him the letter and rubbed his face wearily as Joe read it.

"Shit the bed," Joe murmured, passing the letter onto Malarkey and Skip whose reactions were pretty much the same.

"Don't say it," Bill begged as Toye opened his mouth to offer his condolences. So instead he stood and patted Bill on the shoulder.

"Does Ev know?" Malarkey asked.

"No," Bill shook his head and sighed. "And she ain't gonna. Not until after the drop."

"Bill, you gotta tell her," Skip declared. "She's got a right to know just the same as you."

"Don't you think I fuckin' know that?" Bill snapped. "I ain't keepin' it from her to be a bastard, I'm doin' it because I want her in the right mind frame for this jump, and she won't be if she hears about Henry."

"Hears what about Henry?" They all froze at the sound Evelyn's chirpy voice.

"Oh nothin'," Bill said casually, hoping his face conveyed what he wanted it to. "I was just sayin' that I hadn't heard from Henry in a while, and I was gonna ask if you had."

"Me neither. I wrote him about a month ago and then the month before that, but I wouldn't worry. I should imagine the mail service isn't all that reliable in the middle of a war zone," she laughed. "We'll hear from him soon enough."

"Yeah you're right," Bill tried to smile. "Well, uh, we gotta go and do that thing I was tellin' you about Joe."

"What thing?" Toye frowned.

"You know, that  _thing_ ," Bill said.

"Oh, right yeah," Joe nodded, realising what was going on.

"What thing?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh it's just something Lipton asked us to do," Joe said vaguely, looking at his watch. "In fact, we'd better go now or we'll be late. See you guys later."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes as the pair of them walked away. They were behaving rather peculiar. They were probably up to something. She shrugged, deciding she was probably better off not knowing.

"So Malark, fancy a game of craps?"

….

_5th June, 1944_

There was a sombreness about the airfield as, once again, they packed up their chutes and everything else. The drop was definitely going ahead this time, and everyone was subdued and pensive, a stark contrast to the eager excitement they had shown yesterday in the same circumstance. Even George wasn't his usual playful self. Evelyn knew this because he hadn't tried to attack her with the camouflage paint even once.

"You got the air sickness pills?" Eugene checked with her once he had finished helping her strap on the last of her gear.

"Right here," she smiled, patting her pocket and feeling the small package inside it. "So this is it, then?"

"Sure is," Roe nodded. He sighed. "See you when we get there?"

She nodded back. She knew that neither of them wanted to mention the possibility that they might not see each other there. Both of them were thinking it, but to voice it seemed almost like tempting fate. Completely unexpectedly, Eugene pulled Evelyn into a gentle embrace, one which she welcomed gladly.

" _Bonne chance, Cherie_ ," he mumbled into her hair.

As he headed off towards his own aircraft, he passed by Bill who had finished talking with Johnny Martin and was coming to speak to his sister. He gave Eugene a small nod.

It had been decided by Meehan that Bill and Evelyn were to go on separate aircrafts. While they both understood the decision, it didn't change the fact that they would have preferred to be together. To support each other.

As Bill approached, he took a minute to memorise every detail of Evelyn's face. If something should happen, he wanted to remember every little thing about her. She was more than just his little sister. She was his best friend too. She looked so small stood by the airplane, and he wondered how she could even stand up right with all that gear on.

"I just wanted to come and say bye," he said, and he could see her bottom lip start to wobble. She bit it and blinked back the tears threatened to spill. A stray one fell down her cheek, leaving a streak in the black paint on her face. He wiped it away and gave her a small smile. "Don't cry, kiddo."

"Sorry," she sniffed. "I told myself I wouldn't do this. It's just that I'm scared."

"I know," Bill soothed, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. This was precisely why he knew he'd done the right thing in not telling her about Henry. "It's gonna be ok.  _We're_  gonna be ok, you got that?"

She nodded and gave a small smile.

"I love you, Bill," she said.

"Love you too kiddo," Bill anwered. "More than you'll ever know."

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Boarding the C-47 had been no easy feat given all the equipment they were carrying and wearing. It had involved a lot of pushing and shoving to get each other up the stairs and through the rather narrow doorway. Usually Floyd Talbert would have taken great delight in making some kind of filthy comment about being able to touch Evelyn's ass, but nobody was in the mood for jokes right now. Once everyone was seated, Evelyn began handing out the airsickness pills as the aircraft taxied down the runway, informing everyone that they were to take one immediately and then another after half an hour in the air. She took her seat between Tab and Shifty just as it began its ascent. Her stomach jolted when the plane finally lifted off the ground and her ears popped, leaving them feeling muffled, kind of like when someone is full of a cold.

They had been in the air for around fifteen minutes and the only sound that could be heard was that of the loud rumbling of the engine. Some of the guys were asleep, some were praying, and the rest were just sat in quiet contemplation of what was to come. Evelyn was leaning back against the carriage, thinking about Bill. What was he doing alright? Was he praying? Was he sleeping? Was he as nervous as she was?

"Hey Ev," Talbert nudged her. "I don't think Lieb's feeling too good."

She leaned forward to look at Liebgott, who was sat on Talbert's other side. He was deathly white, and he had his head in his hands. Ev motioned for Tab to swap places with her.

"Lieb you ok?" she asked, having to speak loudly over the noise. She rubbed his back soothingly.

He glanced up and nodded wearily, his eyes out of focus as he looked at her.

"Uh huh, air sickness pills making me a little loopy," he answered.

Evelyn pulled out her canteen and urged him to take a sip of water. He sat up and leaned back against the carriage of the plane.

"Try and get some sleep," she told him. "Just close your eyes and whatever you do, don't take that other tablet."

"I wasn't planning on it, don't worry. What are you tryin' to do Guarnere? Poison me?" he smirked, and she was glad to see he wasn't ill enough to have lost his sense of humour.

….

When they heard the first explosion, they all glanced at one another nervously. Across from Evelyn, Buck Compton smiled at her reassuringly. Lieutenant Lynn 'Buck' Compton had joined Easy on the day they had arrived in Upottery. She liked Buck. Everyone liked Buck. He was easy to get along with, and since day one had made a huge effort to get to know the men and her. He wanted to be on their level, despite being their superior. He wanted them to view him as a friend. And so far, it was working. It also helped that he was about the only person who could equal Malarkey at craps which impressed the rest of the guys. She smiled back at him.

Another explosion went off and Evelyn jumped. She felt a gentle touch on her hand and she glanced beside her to Liebgott, who was now awake and watching her with a strange expression on his face. He squeezed her hand and she swore she could feel butterflies in her stomach that had nothing to do with anxious anticipation for what was about to happen. He gave her a small smile and continued to hold onto her hand as the sound of explosions became closer and more frequent.

"Stand up! Hook up!" Lipton suddenly shouted as the red light appeared by the door. "Equipment check! Sound off for equipment check!"

Evelyn patted herself down and then Liebgott in front of her. He turned around and gave her a cheeky wink. Despite the seriousness of the situation she found herself blushing.

"Six okay!" she shouted as the yells continued down the line to Buck and Lipton.

The green light flashed on. This was it. They were really going to do it. Suddenly an explosion tore through the window of the aircraft and Roy Cobb screamed in agony. Evelyn rushed over to him to find that he had been hit in the shoulder and was bleeding. Evelyn couldn't believe it. They weren't even out of the plane and already someone was injured. And what's more, it could have easily been George bleeding right now. For some reason, he had asked Cobb to swap seats with him about five minutes into the air. He was one lucky son of a gun.

"Keep still!" she shouted at Cobb, trying to get a better look at his wound. It didn't look to be too bad, but he definitely couldn't make the jump. She poured some sulfa on the wound and hastily wrapped a bandage around it tightly to stem the blood flow. There wasn't much else she could do. It was difficult enough just to stand upright as the plane jolted around.

"I want to jump, Sir," Cobb was adamant he was fine. Evelyn shook her head at Lipton.

"Don't listen to him. He's not jumping, he's staying on the plane!" Lipton agreed. "Is he ok Ev?"

"He will be once he gets back to England," she answered. "You can go, Sir. He'll be fine."

Satisfied that Roy would be alright, Lipton jumped and everyone else began to follow suit.

"Roy, I'm sorry," Ev apologised as it neared her turn. Cobb scowled, and Evelyn knew it wasn't just from the pain. "It's for your own good."

With one final glance at Cobb, she took a deep breath and jumped.

….

None of their training jumps could have prepared her for the real thing. There were shots and anti-aircraft explosions being fired left, right and centre. No matter how hard anyone tried to avoid them, it was horrifically clear that it was pure pot luck as to whether someone was spared or not. In the chaos, Evelyn didn't even think about counting down like she had been taught, but thankfully her chute opened, yanking her upwards. The sharp movement caused her leg bag to spring off her.  _Stupid Limey's and their stupid leg bags._  She was just grateful that she had only put a few extra supplies in there, unlike Spina who had put all kinds in his. At least she had all of her main aid kit tucked safely in her satchel.

On every one of her practice jumps, Evelyn had enjoyed the leisurely feeling of gliding down to the ground. She had felt so weightless, like a bird, but this time she was itching to get to the safety of the ground. Well, perhaps safety wasn't the right word, but she was willing to believe it was safer to be on the ground where one could hide to avoid being shot at than it was to be a floating target in the sky. Finally, she was about to land and realised that if she didn't move over she was going to hit a tree. Trying her best to manoeuvre the chute, she closed her eyes as she realised she couldn't get further enough away. As she went down, her chute got caught in the trees branches that reached out for her like claws. With a growl, all she could do was reach down for the knife in her boot, the only weapon she was entitled to have being a medic, and with great difficulty cut through the strings. Of course, in doing so she fell through the rest of the tree branches and squealed as they scratched at her face and body until she hit the ground with a thud. With a curse she realised she had managed to cut her entire right sleeve and had a huge tear in the skin. It hurt like a bitch.  _God Ev, quit being such a baby. If a tree branch can make you hurt this bad, what's it gonna be like if you get shot?_   _Let's just hope you never have to find out._

Suddenly she could voices coming from the other side of the trees to the left of her. Considering she couldn't understand a word of what was being said, she was going to take a wild guess that they were Germans. And she highly doubted that they were going to take too kindly to finding her there. Her heart thudding wildly and adrenaline surging through every inch of her body, she crawled as fast and as quietly as she could to a thicket of bushes not too far away. Luckily, she was small enough to hide inside them without being seen. Only a few seconds behind her, the Germans came through the trees and she tried to breath slowly in the hopes that they wouldn't hear her. She let out the smallest sigh of relief when they passed right past her.

….

Evelyn didn't know how long she hid in that thicket. All she knew was that she could hear Germans nearby and she had only her knife to defend herself with. Each time she thought about trying move, the voices seemed to come closer and then would disappear for a while. She realised she had two choices; stay put and pray someone from the company came across her, or leave the safety of the thicket and find them herself. Mercifully, before she had to make the decision, she heard a rustle from directly behind her and mumbling that sounded like English.

"Flash," she whispered.

"Thunder," came the reply, and she breathed a sigh of relief when Lieutenant Winters crawled through the thicket followed by a younger man who she vaguely recognised but couldn't place him.

"Good to see you Corporal," Winter smiled, then frowned as he took in her ragged appearance. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I got into a fight with a tree," she grinned. "The tree won."

"You don't say," Winters smirked. "This is Hall, from Able Company. Hall, this is Corporal Guarnere, one of our medics."

Hall gave her a small smile, and she really where she recognised him from. She hadn't really spoken to him before, but he was on the basketball team with some of the others. From what they said of him, he was fairly quiet but pleasant enough. She returned the smile.

"So, do either of you two have any idea where we are?" she asked.

"Some," Winters answered vaguely. "But we need to try and locate some landmarks to get our bearings. Keep your eyes peeled for any buildings, farmhouses, bridges, roads, trees." Evelyn didn't miss the way his lips twitched when he said the last word.

"I wonder if the rest are as lost as we are," Hall mused out loud.

"We're not lost, Private," Winters answered. "We're in Normandy."

Evelyn smirked to herself. It gave her a small measure of comfort that Winters was able to joke at a time like this. He had the sort of dry humour that she really appreciated, and she didn't feel half as afraid now she wasn't alone. She and Hall passed each other an amused glance before following Winters lead.

The sound of gunfire was all around them, but after a short time it seemed to be behind them. It was easy to differentiate between what was German gunfire and what was theirs. German guns made a  _brrrrrrrrrrrrp_  sound while American ones made more of a  _bap-bap-bap_.

They had been walking for about half an hour when they heard a quiet clicking noise. It was Lipton with two guys who looked to be from another regiment. She had definitely never seen either of them before.

"Sir," he smiled warmly. "Ev. It's good to see you both."

"You too, Lip."

"Any weapon?" Winters asked him

"No Sir, I hit the prop blast. No more leg bag. All I got is this knife and some TNT," he shook his head. "But these 82nd boys got their M-1."

"Man, 82nd? Where the hell are we?" Hall exclaimed, and Evelyn shrugged trying to ignore the stares from the other two guys.  _Have they never seen a girl before?_   _Either that or I've grown an extra head, maybe?_  When they realised she was onto them, they looked away hurriedly.

"Sir, I saw a sign back that way," Lipton pointed behind them. "It said Sainte Mere-Eglise."

Winters nodded and suddenly, without warning, started to unzip his trousers. The 82nd boys frowned at each other and Evelyn looked anywhere but there, wondering what on earth Winters was doing. She was more than a little relieved when it turned out the only thing he was getting out was a compass, that for some bizarre reason he had hidden there.

"Flashlight? Raincoat?" he asked.

Lipton handed him his flashlight and borrowed a raincoat from one of the 82nd boys.

"We're about seven kilometres from our objective, and only four hours from when we need to have it secured," Winters announced when he had finished studying his map under the cover of the raincoat, which completely blacked out the light from the torch so that they wouldn't be spotted. "So, we got a lot of walking ahead of us. You men will stick with us until we find your unit."

"Hey Sarge, where are we going?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Causeway number two," Lipton replied as they moved out. "Germans flooded the fields inlay. We don't clear those routes, our boys ain't going nowhere."

"The six of us ain't gonna secure a road!" the other soldier exclaimed quietly to his friend. But loud enough that Evelyn who was in front of them with Hall could hear what they were saying. "That looey don't even have a weapon. And to top it off we've got a fucking broad with us."

Hall turned around and glared at them and Evelyn gave him a grateful smile. If she was being honest though, she didn't give two hoots about the opinions of some idiots from another regiment. She didn't need to prove herself to them in any shape or form. After all, she had completed the exact same training as them to get here.

….

After an hour of walking, they had yet to come across any Germans. They had heard them a few times, but thankfully their paths hadn't crossed. They were headed up towards a railroad when they heard voices that sounded familiar.

"I don't remember hearing about any railroads near our objective," that was Malarkey. Evelyn was sure of it.

"I'm telling you this is the spur line that runs parallel to the river," and she would have bet money on that being Joe Toye. His raspy voice was distinctive to him.

"Yeah, how would you know?" Malarkey asked.

"Because I studied the sand tables, alright?" Joe answered impatiently.  _Yup, definitely Toye._

"Flash!" Winters chose that moment to interject.

"Thunder!" Malarkey answered and grinned widely when he saw them all.

Turns out Malarkey and Toye had Bill and Popeye with them too. Bill didn't spot his sister at first, but when he did he engulfed her in a hug so tight that she almost couldn't breathe. The intense relief that Evelyn felt at seeing her brother alive and well brought tears to her eyes, and she didn't even care. She had never been so happy to see him in her entire life.

"You look like shit, are you alright?" he frowned in concern noting the scratches on her face and her torn sleeve.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good," she answered dryly. "Landed in a tree and had a little trouble getting down."

"Ev," Malarkey smiled giving her a hug, followed by Popeye and even Joe, which was a first.

"Guarnere," Winters said.

"Sir?" both Guarnere's replied at the same time.

" _Sergeant_  Guarnere," Winters clarified. "You and Hall up front."

"Who the hell is Hall?" Bill frowned.

…...

They hadn't been walking long when Hall held up his fist, signalling for them all to stop and Winters rushed forward towards the sound of the noise below. He looked over the bridge and quickly motioned for them all to go under it and wait for his signal. Only half of them had weapons, and as the clopping of hooves and the whinnying of horses came closer, Evelyn held her breath. The Germans were laughing and joking, and she found their complacency rather bizarre. They did realise hundreds of paratroopers had just fallen from the sky and could be lurking anywhere, didn't they? Either they were really cock sure of themselves or they were really dumb. She couldn't decide which. Winters held up his hand, silently commanding them all to continue to wait until he said otherwise, but the second that the two carts full of Germans came into view, Bill stood up and started shooting, leaving the others no choice but to join in as well. He was like a man possessed as he shot round after round until the Germans were all dead. Even then he carried on shooting.

"That's enough, Guarnere," Winters growled, grabbing him by the arm. He was fuming. Everyone could see it. Everyone could hear it in his voice. "Everyone ok?"

"Yes Sir," they all muttered, gathering weapons and ammo from the dead Germans.

"Next time I say wait for my command, you wait for my command Sergeant."

Bill had his jaw clenched angrily and for a moment, Evelyn really thought he was going to argue back. She couldn't believe him. What the hell was wrong with him? Everyone knew Bill could be a loose cannon and a hot head, but to disobey a direct order from a superior officer was reckless even for him. Especially when disobeying that direct order could have gotten them all killed.

"Yes Sir," he finally replied through gritted teeth just as Joe Toye shot one of the dying horses, giving them all a fright but silencing the animal immediately.

"Here you go, Sir. Kraut weapon."

Winters took the gun from Lipton, and with one last look at Bill continued on, leading the way for everybody else to follow.

"Fine Quaker," Bill muttered.

"What's that guy's problem?" Hall asked no one in particular.

"Gonorrhoea," Malarkey replied casually, searching the dead Krauts for weapons. Evelyn couldn't even bring herself to look at the bodies, let alone touch them. She felt sick to her stomach. She had never seen a dead body before. As a medic, she knew she would have to get used it, but her first experience wasn't proving to be an easy one.

"Really?" Hall questioned.

"His name, dummy. Guarnere sounds like Gonorrhoea, get it?" Malarkey explained.

"So besides having a shitty name what's his problem? His sister's got the same shitty name and she doesn't behave like that."

"None of your fucking business, cowboy," Bill turned around angrily.

"Alright, let's move out," Lipton said.

Evelyn caught up to her brother quickly. She needed to know what was going on with him.

"What the hell was that all about?" she whispered.

"Nothin', I just ain't havin' some snotty nosed kid talkin' about me like that. Dunno who he thinks he is," Bill answered.

"I wasn't talkin' about Hall," Evelyn clarified. "I was talkin' about you ignorin' Winters' order and bein' a complete and utter asshole."

"Don't you start as well," Bill sighed. "I was just doin' what needed to be done."

"No, you weren't," Evelyn frowned. "You blatantly ignored a direct order and you don't even seem the least bit remorseful."

"I'm not," Bill answered without any hesitation whatsoever. "And you know what? I don't need you gettin' on my fuckin' case for it. I'm a sergeant and you're a corporal, so it ain't for you to question me."

"Are you for fuckin' real?" Evelyn laughed without humour. "You actually just pulled rank on me? I'm your sister."

"Yeah, I'm aware of who you are,  _Corporal_."

Evelyn watched Bill storm off ahead with Toye, who turned around and shrugged at her.

"Just ignore him," he mouthed, and Evelyn gave him a grateful smile. If anyone could get to the bottom of what was going on with Bill, it would be Joe Toye.

….

"You see him? He just sat there." Bill was still ranting about Winters back at the railroad.

"He didn't have a weapon. What's he gonna do shout at them?" Toye answered, and Evelyn genuinely didn't know how he had remained so patient over the last few hours of listening to Bill go on and on about the same thing.

"Shouts at me for killin' Krauts," Bill muttered angrily, reminding Evelyn of the way their Grandpa used to sit in his old rocking chair and murmur things under his breath.

"He just wanted you to wait for his command," Joe said.

"Joe, the man don't even drink," Bill exclaimed.

"What's that got to do with the price of bread?" Hall asked Evelyn quietly.

"A lot if you're from South Philly," she smirked.

Lipton had them all stop as they reached a farm, which at first glance looked rather run down, but the cattle in the field gave them the clue that it may still be inhabited. There were a few dead Germans lying about so Winters had Lipton and Popeye go forward first. Once they knew it was clear, the rest of them carried on.

"Anybody need supplies or ammo, now's the time to get it," Lipton ordered. "McDowell, you ok?"

Private McDowell, one of the guys from the 82nd had stopped at a tree and was staring up. Evelyn craned her head to follow the direction of his gaze and her stomach dropped. Bile rose in her throat when she realised it was a dead paratrooper hanging from the tree, but she swallowed it quickly. Saying a small prayer for him in her head, she hurriedly moved on to where Malarkey was searching the dead Germans. She thought back to herself getting tangled in that tree when she jumped and realised how lucky she had been. She could have easily ended up in the same sorry state as that paratrooper.

"Hey Ev, check that one, would you?" Malarkey said. "I promised my kid brother I'd bring him back a Luger, so I get first dibs ok?"

Evelyn grimaced and she tentatively began to rifle through the dead German's clothes. She was actually touching a dead body. It felt… odd. She knew she had better get used to it though and quick. She tried to shut her mind off from what she was doing and tried to tell herself that he was just asleep. Plenty of people slept with their eyes open. Her Uncle Sal did, so it wasn't completely unbelievable to her. Luger-less she stood up and shook her head at Malarkey just as a huge explosion shook the entire ground.

"It's the Navy," Lipton said.

"The landings have started." Winters announced. "Let's go."

"Let's move it out!" Lipton shouted, and Evelyn was more than happy to leave the dead Germans alone as she hurried up along with Popeye and the 82nd guys.

"Started right on time," Hall commented, glancing at his watch. He stood after checking the last German for weapons.

"Yeah, tell that to him Cowboy," Bill snapped, motioning to one of the bodies on the ground.

"My name's Hall."

"That so?"

"Let's move out," Winters said, watching Guarnere walk off. There was something not right with him. He was even more angry and hot headed than usual.

"You just gotta learn to return his fire is all," Malarkey told Hall.

"You just gotta realise it ain't all about you," Toye added.

"He just heard that his brother-"

"-Malarkey, shut yer yap," Bill turned around and gave him a warning glare. One that Malarkey chose to ignore anyway.

"His brother got it at Cassino," Malarkey lowered his voice. "Found out just before we jumped."

Catching up after the others, Winters suddenly completely understand the reckless change in Bill's behaviour. Not that it was acceptable of course, but perhaps just this once he would allow it to go unpunished. He marvelled as well at how the two siblings could react so differently to the news. Bill was wound up like a clock whereas Evelyn had remained tightly in control of her emotions as though nothing had even happened. Grief did strange things to people sometimes. As he walked along, he failed to hear Malarkey's next words.

"Hey uh Hall, whatever you do don't mention it to Ev, okay?"

"I won't," he agreed. "I wouldn't want to upset her by talking about it. Especially seeing as I don't really know her."

"No, it's not that," Malarkey said. "It's just that she doesn't know."

"What?" Hall exclaimed. "How can she not know?"

"Her brother didn't want her to find out before the drop. He thought it might distract her too much." Malarkey explained. "So uh, don't mention anything alright?"

….

Liebgott saw Evelyn from where he stood with Petty and Ranney before she saw him. His heart jumped for joy when his gaze fell on her. He had made it to the farmhouse about two hours ago, and had been hoping and praying that she would make it here alright. And she had made it here. Although whether or not she was alright was debatable judging by the look of her. There were small scratches all over her face and the sleeve of her OD's were torn. She looked a hot mess. A beautiful hot mess though. She saw them and her face broke into a wide smile.

"Hey," she said giving them all hugs. She saved his hug for last and he genuinely felt like he never wanted to let her go. Even if the middle of a war zone, all he could think about was how soft she was as she pressed against him. Even in the middle of a war zone, it stirred something inside of him.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, hoping the others wouldn't notice his elation at having Evelyn in his arms.

"Yeah, look pretty awful," Petty interjected.

Taking off her helmet so that she could re tie her bun, she raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks guys," she commented. "I tell you, you fellas all need some kind of lesson in manners."

"Ignore these two," Ranney said. "I think you're still beautiful."

"Did I ever tell you you're my favourite, Myron?" Evelyn grinned at him as Liebgott and Petty muttered something about him being a creep. "So, who else is back?"

"Not many of us. Lieutenant Compton is over there somewhere, and Plesha and Hendrix are inside that barn." Lieb answered lighting up a cigarette. "And so far, no one from Meehan's plane has showed up at all."

"No sign of Gene or Spina yet either?"

"Nope," Lieb shook his head. "Looks like we're stuck with you for now if something happens. God help us."

"Well just for that comment, Joseph Liebgott, if something happens to you I might fail to hear the call for a medic."

"Harsh," Lieb hissed like he'd been burnt and then smirked.

Before they could say anything else, Compton called them all into the barn where Winters wanted them for a briefing.

"Those 88's we've been hearing have been spotted in a field down the road a ways," he started once they had all gathered around him. "There are two guns that we know of, firing on Utah beach. Plan on a third and fourth being here and here…" he marked them with an x on his hastily drawn diagram. "The Germans are in the trenches with access to the entire battery. With machine gun fire covering their rear. We'll establish a base of fire and move under it hard and fast with two squads of three."

"How many Krauts do you think we're facing?" Bill asked, arms folded across his chest.

"No idea," Winters answered honestly.

"No idea?" Bill pondered that out loud.

"We'll take some TNT along with us to spike the guns. Lipton, your responsibility. Liebgott, you'll take the first machine gun with Petty A-gunner. Plesha, Hendrix, you take the other. Who does that leave?" he asked, glancing around them.

"Compton, Malarkey, Toye, Guarnere, okay. Sorry,  _Sergeant_  Guarnere," he clarified. "We'll be making the main assault. Understood? Corporal Guarnere, you'll stay here."

Everyone understood their role and was ready to move out.

"Shouldn't you be outside with the other Able Company guys?" Toye said to Hall, who looked like that was the last place he wanted to go.

"See you around, Hall," her brother said. Evelyn gave him a small smile before following the rest of the guys out of the barn.

"Bill," she said as they were getting ready to go. "Be careful, alright? No more reckless ideas, yeah?"

"You got it, kiddo," he winked and walked off, leaving Evelyn wondering how many times she was going to have to watch him go off to fight with her left behind wondering if he was going to come back, or if the shout for a medic was going to be for him.

There must be some kind of make shift aid station somewhere, so she set off in search of it. Even if none of the guys from Easy had been injured on their way here, she would hazard a guess that some from the other companies might not have been so lucky.

…...

They couldn't have been gone any longer than ten minutes when the call for a medic came. Evelyn raced outside and towards the sound of the shouting without so much as a second thought. Popeye was crawling along the ground, grimacing in pain.

"Pop, are you ok?" she knelt down beside him.

"Not really," he gritted his teeth. "I fucked up my ass."

"Your ass?" she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly, but a quick glance to that area confirmed she had. "Only you hey, Pop? And just as I was about to put my feet up and make a drink," she joked, trying to cover up her nerves. What if Popeye's injury turned out to be really bad and she couldn't remember what to do? What if he died because she couldn't remember what to do.  _Oh, for goodness sakes, Ev. Pull your bloody self together, woman._ "Come on, let's get you into that barn over there. It's not exactly the Ritz but it ain't too shabby. Can you stand up?"

"I can try," he groaned. She put her hands under one of his arms and managed to get him up onto his feet. Once inside the make shift aid station, she found a hay bale to lay him on and ripped open the back of his trousers to get a look at the wound.

"You know, Pop, if you wanted me to touch your ass you should have just asked. There was no need to get yourself shot in it," she joked, pouring sulfa over the wound. She could only see an entry wound but no exit wound, which meant that the bullet was still lodged in there somewhere. She took out a syrette of morphine and stuck in the butt cheek that didn't have a gaping hole in it, and Popeye relaxed immediately.

"This is gonna hurt I'm afraid," she apologised.

"It's alright Ev," Popeye moaned. "You just do what you gotta."

Thankfully, the bullet was easy to dig out, not that poor Popeye thought so by the time she had finished. He would have to go back to the hospital in England, that was certain, but for now she had managed to stop any bleeding. She just needed to clean the wound and stitch it up. She was just finishing the final few sutures when she heard a familiar voice over her shoulder.

"Not too shabby."

"Gene!" she yelped excitedly, throwing her arms around him and almost knocking him off balance.

"Nice to see you too," he smirked, hugging her back. "You doing alright there, Robert?"

For a minute, Evelyn wondered who Eugene was talking to until she realised that Robert was Popeye's real name. For some reason, Eugene never called anyone by their nickname. Always by their first or last name.

"Not too bad, Doc," Popeye groaned. "Well, as good as I can be with a hole in my ass."

"We'll have you out of here soon enough, Pop," Evelyn patted his back. He was still very uncomfortable and in a lot of pain, so she gave him a little more pain relief in the hopes it would help. "Just rest now."

As soon as there was a truck available, and it was safe to do so, they would be able to get Popeye back over to England but right now, it was just a case of keeping him comfortable. Moving away a little, she sat down on a hay bale and listened to the sounds of gunfire in the not too far distance. She hoped Bill was alright, and the others.

"Ev, you're bleeding," Eugene interrupted her thoughts. She looked down. The cut on her arm was bleeding again. She must have knocked it while tending to Popeye.

"Oh yeah," she replied absentmindedly.

"Let me clean it up for you, ok?"

"Nah Gene, don't worry it's fine," she shook her head.

"I'll be the judge of that," he raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and held out her arm. "What did you do anyway?"

"Landed in a tree," she offered no further explanation. She hissed as Eugene poured water over it and started wiping at it. He smirked, and she stuck her tongue out childishly at the top of his head.

"I saw that," he commented, head still bent over her arm.

"Can't get anything past, Doc," Popeye chuckled, watching them.

"You're supposed to be restin'," she warned him.

"I am," he smirked. "But it's my ass that's injured not my mouth."

"Not yet it's not," she muttered with a grin. "Anyway Gene, how was your jump?"

"Not too bad actually," Eugene answered. "But when I landed, there were Germans everywhere. I hid in a small barn for a while, but then the farmer found me. Once he realised I was American, he hid me in the cellar until all the German's in the area were gone. It took quite a while though for them to leave. Once I eventually got away, I was lucky enough to find quite a few road signs, so I knew I was headed in the right direction."

"Did you find anyone else on your way?"

"Not a soul," he shook his head, wrapping a bandage around her arm once he was satisfied it was clean enough.

They heard a gentle snore and both glanced over to see Popeye fast asleep, his head resting on his arms.

"That extra bit of morphine must have done the trick," Evelyn smirked. There was nothing left for them to do than wait. Wait for a vehicle to come and take Popeye. Wait for the others to return.

While they waited, Evelyn told Doc all about Bill and the German convoy, and the way he had been about Winters. Eugene had been just as surprised by Bill's behaviour as Evelyn was.

"We've all imagined this day in our heads for two years, all imagined how we're going to react," Eugene said. "But the truth is, none of us know how we are truly going to react in any given situation until we are there for real. As wrong as Bill was, and he really was, it was obviously just his way of dealing with this unknown situation we find ourselves in."

"You know what you are, Gene? An owl."

"What?" Eugene frowned at her. He was more than a little confused by the sudden change of direction her thoughts had gone in.

"You're an owl," she repeated. "You're always so wise, and owls are wise, aren't they? Well, at least people say they are. I mean, I don't know how anyone really knows because it's not like you can talk to an owl and have them answer you back. But you know, someone must have at some point to come up with the whole wise owl conclusion. Imagine that though? You're just walkin' along in some woods somewhere and then, all of a sudden, there in front of you is a talkin' owl. I don't know about you, but I think I would be more than a little unnerved."

"Ev, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering," Eugene answered, eyeing her warily. "It's just well, we were talking about Bill and now we've suddenly moved onto talking owls. You see why I might be a bit confused?"

"Well, we don't have to just limit ourselves to owls if you don't want to? There are plenty of other animals we could talk about," she smirked. "There's elephants for example. People say elephants never forget, but how do they know?"

"Evelyn."

"Yes Gene."

"I worry about you sometimes," Gene chuckled. She giggled back, and for just for one second they weren't in a barn in the middle of war torn Normandy. They were just two friends together, enjoying one another's company. But that all changed when her brother burst into the barn a few seconds later. They had completed their objective, but it had come at a price.

"We lost Hall," her brother said, pulling off his helmet. His hair was all sweaty and sticking to his forehead. "And just when I was starting to like that kid, too. He had some spunk." Evelyn could tell that was Bill's way of trying to pretend that he wasn't upset by losing Hall. She was a little upset too. In the few hours she had spent with him, he had proved himself to be a lovely young man and it seemed like such a waste of a young life. But war didn't care about who was young or who was kind. It was a cruel mistress. And it gnawed at Evelyn that there were going to be many more to follow Hall.

….

It was late and most of the company was still unaccounted for. They had been given orders to rest and eat. They were moving out to secure the town of Culoville in the next hour. Eugene had insisted that Evelyn go and get something to eat, and as head medic she couldn't argue with him. Not that she didn't try though, but Eugene was adamant. It didn't take her long to hear the others in the back of a truck. They were making enough noise to wake the dead.

"Come on what?" that was Malarkey, and she could just tell by the tone of his voice that he had an innocent smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't wanna die in the back of this damn truck, that's what!" Liebgott growled.

"Come on, you're stepping on my legs," Toye exclaimed in annoyance.

"Jesus! Let me outta here!" Liebgott pulled open the flap and leapt out of the back of the truck, just as she was about to climb in. "Ev, you're taking your own life in your hands if you go in there, trust me. And if the smell doesn't kill you, then Malarkey's cooking probably will."

"Meh, it's a risk I'll have to take," she shrugged. "Besides if I don't rest and eat somethin' then Eugene'll kill me anyway. This is probably the lesser of two evils."

"True," he conceded. "But don't say I didn't warn ya."

With a chuckle, she climbed on up and squished herself in between Compton and Toye. Liebgott wasn't exaggerating; the smell was dire. But she couldn't have cared less. She was tired and hungry. So hungry that her stomach thought her head had been cut off.

"Guarnere, close that flap," Lipton ordered.

"Let the Krauts cook their own goddamned food," her brother muttered, pulling the flap down. "How we doin', Malark?"

"Doing good," Malarkey replied, tasting the concoction he had created with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah?" Buck questioned. "What do you know about cooking, you're Irish?"

Evelyn snorted and then quickly hid her grin when Malarkey glared at her.

"If you have a reservation someplace else, then I'd be happy to go with you," he answered, scooping out food into their metal bowls.

"Thank you," Toye said beside her.

_What the hell is he saying thank you for? Thank you, Malarkey for creating something that looks like dog shit? Thank you, Malarkey, I pray you don't poison us?_

"Thanks Don," she smiled, gingerly prodding at the food. Maybe if she just didn't breathe, it might taste alright. She looked over at Bill who was practically inhaling his. In fact, so was everyone else. With a shrug she took a small taste. It tasted pretty decent actually.

"So Evelyn, have you heard about what Malark here did today?" Buck asked her. She shook her head, unable to speak as her mouth was full.

"You mean nobody's told you about how this crazy mick decided to run out into German fire cos he thought one of the dead Krauts had a Luger?" her brother said as Malarkey let out a rather huge gust of wind from his rear end, causing them all to groan. Bill stuck his head out of the flap. "Christ, give me some air."

"You're officially the dumbest person I've ever met," she said when Buck had regaled her with a quick version of the story. And Malarkey at least had the decency to appear contrite. "You're also one lucky son of a gun, you know that? But try somethin' like that ever again and it won't be the Germans you have to worry about killin' you. Get my meanin'?"

"Ev, that would be so much scarier if you weren't the size of a fourth grader," Toye snorted and she nudged him, sending the spoonful of food that was about to reach his mouth all over him instead. When he glared at her she just gave him her most innocent looking smile.

Suddenly the flap lifted open and Lieutenant Winters peeked his head underneath it.

"Evening."

"Hello sir."

"Did something die in here?" he grimaced.

"Yeah, Malarkey's ass," Petty snorted.

"Any word on Lieutenant Meehan yet, Sir?" Buck asked, and the mood dulled somewhat.

"No, not yet."

"Don't that make you our commandin' officer, Sir?" Bill clarified, and Evelyn watched him carefully for any hint of the animosity that he had showed Winters the previous night.

"Yeah, it does," Winters answered, seemingly unsure as well as to Bill's manner.

Toye held out a bottle of French wine that they had found and offered it Winters.

"Joe, the Lieutenant don't drink," Bill frowned at him.

_He knows that, you idiot. He's just being polite, Bill._  But then Winters did something that surprised them all. And judging by the looks on his face, surprised himself. He took the bottle and had a swig, grimacing at the taste.

"It's been a day of firsts. Don't you think, Guarnere?" he handed the bottle back to Bill.

"Yes Sir," her brother smiled warmly.

"Carry on," Winters nodded to them all.

"Good night, Sir."

"Oh, and Sergeant?" Winters ducked his head under the flap once more. "I'm not a Quaker."

They didn't even wait until Winters had walked away before they all burst out into raucous laughter. Evelyn actually had tears dribbling out of her eyes because she was laughing so hard. She snorted like a pig, which sent them all into even more fits of laughter.

"He's probably a Mennonite," Bill chuckled.

"What's a Mennonite?" Toye asked, but they were all still far too amused to answer him.

The merriment was just the thing they needed to forget about the horrors that the first day of war had brought them.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

_D-Day plus two_

Easy Company, well what there was of Easy Company, had helped to secure the town of Culloville by very early the next morning. Lieutenant Winters had ordered them to all get some sleep wherever they could until they received orders to move out again. Everyone else seemed to be managing to do just that, apart from Evelyn. She just couldn't settle, no matter how hard she tried. She felt like she was on tenterhooks waiting for more of the guys to show up. Not to mention that sleeping on the cold ground of the town square wasn't exactly comfortable. To be fair, even when they had done countless training exercises back in Camp Mackall or in Aldbourne, she had struggled sleeping then. There was just something about sleeping in the great outdoors that bothered her. Perhaps it was because she was a born and bred city girl? Or more likely because even during training they knew that they had to be alert for possible dangers? And now this wasn't training. The dangers they were staying alert for were actually very real. She sighed. Sleep definitely wasn't going to come. She stood up, her legs numb from having been sat on the ground for so long. She stretched and began to walk across the square. She had just gotten to the edge of the square when she heard a voice in the shadows of an empty shop doorway.

"Damn it, Lieb, you frightened me half to death," she gasped, putting a hand to her chest and feeling her heart thudding wildly underneath it. Liebgott smirked, the glow from his cigarette the only light illuminating his face in the otherwise pitch dark.

"Sorry," he said, shifting over on the step to make space for her to sit down. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't  _you_  asleep?" she asked, sitting and stretching her feet out in front of her.

"Not tired," Liebgott shrugged.

"Me neither," she said. "Actually no, that's a lie. I  _am_  tired but I just can't sleep knowing everyone else is still out there somewhere, you know?"

"I know," Liebgott looked at her, and for a moment just held her gaze until the intensity of it made her look away. He obviously sensed her unease because he changed the subject. "I got a letter from my Mom just before we jumped."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," he nodded, flicking his finished cigarette on the floor. "Remember my sister, Rachel, who I told you about? The one who's fiancé ruined their engagement party and almost sent my mom into an early grave?" Evelyn nodded and chuckled, remembering the story. "Well, turns out they had to get married last month, because she's managed to get herself knocked up."

"That's great news. And such a nice way to put it by the way," Evelyn snorted. "Uncle Joe. It's got a good ring to it. Your family must be so happy."

"You reckon?" he chuckled. "My Mom's overjoyed. Not that I'm surprised. She's obsessed with kids, especially babies. She's always hampering on about becoming an Oma; that's Austrian for Grandma, by the way. But my Dad, on the other hand, is fuming. He's not happy that they've been doing the deed…" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, and smirked when he saw a faint blush creep up Evelyn's neck. He loved the way she blushed at the slightest thing. It was ridiculously endearing. "…and they're not married. Even though they got married before the secret could get past anyone other than the immediate family, my Mom said he's still refusing to talk to either of them."

"My Dad would probably be the same," she said. "What is it you once told me? That it's a big brother's prerogative to look out for his little sisters? Well, imagine being their Dad, and that feeling is probably amplified about a hundred times. And you know what? Once the baby comes, he'll probably have gotten over it. Nobody can stay mad when there's a baby about."

"True," Liebgott agreed. He smiled. "I can't believe it though. My little sister is gonna be a Mom. It's so strange. It doesn't seem that long since she was carrying dolls about, and now she's gonna be carrying a real baby. I just hope she remembers that she won't be able to carry this one around by its feet or hit its head on the door frame."

The two of them broke into soft laughter.

"Are you sad you won't be there when the baby's born?" Evelyn asked him.

"A little," he shrugged. "But I'm not all that good with babies anyway. In all honesty, they kinda scare me actually. I remember when my youngest sister was born; she's ten years younger than me. She was so floppy and I was terrified of breaking her but as soon as she could crawl about and move, I was fine."

Evelyn smiled watching Liebgott talk about his family. She loved seeing this side of him. How soft and caring he was. It made her heart leap and stomach jolt; in a good way.

"Any of your brothers or sisters got kids yet?" he asked.

"No, much to my Mom's disappointment," she shook her head. "None of my brothers apart from Bill have even got girlfriends let alone thinkin' about gettin' married and havin' kids, and my second oldest sister Clara is far too ditzy to have a child. She would go shoppin' and lose it or somethin'. As for my older sister, Gina, the only one of us that is married. Well, I don't think a child really suits her lifestyle. She always looks immaculate and I just couldn't picture her wipin' snotty noses and poopy butts."

"What about you? Could you imagine yourself doing those things one day?"

"Absolutely," she said without hesitation. "One day, that is. Well, obviously," she snorted, motioning to their surroundings. "I'm gonna have an entire brood of kids one day. But before that, I wanna enjoy everythin' life has to offer."

"Like what?" Lieb asked, looking at her intently.

"I dunno," she shrugged, once again feeling unnerved by his dark brown eyes on her. "I wanna travel, and perhaps go to back to school."

"To study what?"

"What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry," Lieb smiled back. "Just curious. It's not often we get time like this to just talk."

"Well, we have been rather busy trainin' for a war you know," she teased, nudging him gently. "And then there was the small matter of actually jumpin' into the war. I'm sure if you ask them nicely, the Germans will pause the war just so you and I can make more time to talk."

"Yeah yeah, alright," Liebgott nudged her back, making her giggle. "Always such a smart ass, aren't you?"

"Guilty," she grinned. And then yawned.

"You really should try to get some sleep."

"I know," she nodded, covering up another yawn. "But I just don't think I can switch my brain off."

"You mean there's actually a brain in there?" Liebgott grinned, patting the top of her head. She punched him playfully on the arm and he just grinned. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Six minutes," she said, glancing at the watch on her wrist. Liebgott frowned. "It's taken you a whole six minutes of conversation before you started insultin' me. I'm pretty sure it must be a new record."

Before he could reply, she yawned again.

"Right, that's it," he said, shifting back so he was leaning against the boarded up shop door. "If I have to see your tonsils one more time, I'm gonna scream. Just put your head here and try to go to sleep, will you?" He stubbed his cigarette out and patted his shoulder. Now it was Evelyn's turn to frown. Surely he wasn't suggesting that she sleep here with him? But then why wouldn't he suggest such a thing? All of the guys were huddled in small groups around the town square, and she was pretty much just one of the guys, wasn't she?

"I'm not gonna bite you," Liebgott smirked and she smiled.

She shifted herself backwards until she too was leaned up against the door, and tentatively leaned her head against his shoulder. She expected to feel at least a little bit awkward, but instead it just felt, well, right. Despite how dirty his uniform already was, she could smell his distinctive scent as it invaded her nostrils. She had always thought it was cologne but she realised now that it must just be him. She smiled to herself, feeling finally content as her eyelids dropped.

Joe smiled to himself when he heard a soft snore less than two minutes later. He looked down at Evelyn who was already sound asleep. Her mouth was turned down almost into a frown and her brow was furrowed. Her face was covered in camouflage paint and dirt, and she had wild wispy bits of hair sticking out almost like a halo. She had never looked more beautiful. Moving carefully, so as not to wake her, he put his arm around her shoulders and her head lolloped onto his chest. Sighing contentedly himself, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…...

Evelyn awoke with a start when she felt something kick the sole of her boot.

"Would you look at this? Love's young dream."

She opened her eyes and blinked. Once. Twice. Staring down at her was the beaming face of George Luz.

"George!" she smiled, jumping up and headbutting something hard.

"Ow, what the fuck!"

Liebgott. Of course. She had completely forgotten.

"Christ Ev, is your head made of fucking marble?" he grimaced rubbing his chin.

"Lieb, I am so sorry," she apologised profusely "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" he muttered snarkily, still groggy from sleep. One look at her crestfallen face told him that he was being slightly unfair to her. "Let's just call it payback for the time I elbowed you in the face, yeah?"

She smiled at that, seemingly relieved and he smiled back. Truthfully, he wasn't really annoyed at her. Well, perhaps a tiny bit for having headbutted him, even though it was accidental. But he was more annoyed at George for interrupting what had been the best sleep of his life. Despite the bizarre surrounding and circumstance, having her in his arms had been something that, as far as he was concerned, had ended too soon. A hint of jealousy crept into his veins as he watched Evelyn fling her arms around George's neck, the pair of them utterly overjoyed to see one another. Muttering something about needing the toilet, he sauntered off trying to pretend he didn't want rip George's head off. If Evelyn noticed his strange behaviour she didn't comment. Then again, she probably hadn't noticed because she was too preoccupied with George fucking Luz.

"You and Lieb, eh?" George winked at Evelyn when she finally let go of him. "The second my back's turned you cast me out for a newer model, huh?"

"Shut up, George," Evelyn screwed up her nose, hoping her face wasn't as red as it suddenly felt.

"I'm just kidding with you," George chuckled, taking a drag on his cigarette. Evelyn noted how tired and worn he looked. He had bags under his eyes. She felt sorry for him because the sun was coming up and it was highly unlikely he was going to get any sleep now. They would probably be moving out again soon. However, her sympathy was short lived when he decided to blow a huge puff of smoke right in her face, sending her into a coughing fit that, judging by the look on his face, he found to be rather amusing.

"And to think I was worried about you," she narrowed her eyes. "Did anyone else come back with you?"

"Why yes actually, Evelina," George nodded, pointing across the square. "Right over there, you will find our favourite pint-sized Italian, Frank Perconte along with Faye Tanner's very own blonde haired Romeo in the form of one Skip Muck."

Evelyn shook her head at George's, well, George-ness, and without waiting for him ran over to the group that was finally growing larger hour by hour.

"Where the fuck have you been?" her brother asked as she gave Skip a small hug. "You were there when I fell asleep and then when I woke up you were gone."

"Oh yeah, I couldn't sleep so I just went for a walk," she answered vaguely.

"You were walkin' about all night?"

"Obviously not, no," she scowled.

"She went for a walk and landed in Joseph Liebgott's arms," George said gleefully, coming up beside her. She turned and glared at him as Malarkey began to make kissing noises.

"Fuck off, George," she huffed. "I was talkin' to him last night while you were all snorin' your faces off," she flung her arm in the direction of her brother and the others. "And then we fell asleep. It's hardly a big fuckin' deal."

"Nobody said it was, you fuckin' drama queen," Bill exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, you get more and more like Mom every day. I only asked where you were. Sorry for carin'."

Evelyn sighed, realising she may have slightly overreacted. The thing was, she hadn't wanted anyone to get any funny ideas about her and Liebgott, so she had gone on the defensive.  _Way to go, you idiot. You've probably done the exact opposite of what you wanted to. Just try and play it cool, moron._

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "I just thought you were gonna get all funny and start off on one of your rants about Liebgott, and I'm really not in the mood."

"Well, you're half right," Bill conceded. "I can't say I'm particularly thrilled that you fell asleep next to that schmuck, but considerin' where we are I'm just glad you got any sleep at all. And at least you didn't have Malarkey and his rank ass beside you all night."

Malarkey with the rank ass just shrugged and grinned, not in the least bit remorseful for the foul odour that had obviously radiated from his rear end all night.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. Was her brother feeling alright? Maybe he had a temperature because that would certainly be the only explanation for his rather easy going behaviour.  _Don't question it Ev. Just move on before he can say anything. Oh, and don't forget to punch George somewhere it really hurts when he's least expecting it._ Her stomach started to rumble loudly and she realised that she hadn't actually eaten anything since Malarkey's cordon bleu offerings the night before.

"You guys had breakfast yet?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Malarkey nodded. "Ev, you missed a real treat. This absolute goddess of a French woman came out of her house and brought us all kinds of things to eat; cakes, bacon, sausages, eggs, you name it. But the best bit was that she was wearing this flimsy little nightgown that was almost see through. Ain't that right Bill?"

"Oh yeah," her brother joined in with a smirk, and Evelyn internally rolled her eyes. Men. "She asked me to go back inside with her but you know, I didn't think it was fair on these guys if I was gonna get some action and they weren't."

"Really?" Perconte's jaw dropped and Evelyn thought his eyes were about to burst out of his head.

"No you idiot, they're havin' you on," Evelyn tutted and cuffed him on the ear. "You're far too gullible, Frank. And anyway, out of all these guys do you really think she would choose Bill?"

"Hey," her brother exclaimed indignantly. "I'll have you know that the ladies can't resist Wild Bill."

"I think the less said about that the better, don't you?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think we need to get into another argument about all of that, do we?"

Before Bill could answer her, Liebgott walked over to them and Malarkey took the opportunity to rib him a little.

"So Liebgott, what's this I hear about you and our Evie hooking up last night?"

Liebgott frowned at her and she wished the ground would swallow her up. So she did the only thing she could think of, and that was to make a joke of the whole situation in the hopes that they would all just give it a rest.

"You're just jealous it wasn't you I was hookin' up with Don," she said as casually as she could and all of the guys around chuckled when Malarkey's face flushed red. Even Liebgott's lips twitched. "Now, I'm off to find Gene and do some work instead of standin' around here listenin' you guys gossipin' like a bunch of old women."

….

It turned out Eugene was rather hard to find. Nobody had seen him. It was like he had disappeared. So she went to the only person she could think of who might have a clue.

Evelyn found Lieutenant Nixon on the outskirts of the town discussing something with Winters and Welsh. She caught his eye and he excused himself from the group.

"Corporal Guarnere," Nixon gave her a wide smile as he took a drink from his canteen. He was always taking a drink from that canteen. Evelyn and the rest of the guys had a sneaking suspicion that there was something a little stronger in it than water, but they didn't overly care. They liked Nixon so what did it matter. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I seem to have lost Eugene," she said.

"And you came to me because?"

"Because you're the intelligence officer so if anyone would know where that sneaky little Cajun had disappeared to it would be you, no?" she smirked.

"This is true," Nixon grinned, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth. Lewis Nixon really could have passed for a Hollywood movie star. She knew that if either of her sisters were to ever see him, they would most likely get all giddy as soon as he flashed a smile in their direction. Evelyn of course wasn't blind. She appreciated his handsome features but merely just as a passing observation and nothing more. "And you are in luck actually. See that rickety looking house over there?"

She did.

"He's in there. One of the townspeople came for help about twenty minutes ago because their little boy had taken ill, so Lieutenant Winters sent Doc. He was the better choice because he speaks French. And also, he wasn't asleep in a shop doorway with Joseph Liebgott."

Evelyn felt her face flush as Nixon smirked.

"I'm the intelligence officer, remember," he tapped his nose. "I know everything."

What was with everyone making such a big deal out of this? If she had fallen asleep in a shop doorway with George or Malarkey or any of the others, would they all be so interested? Was she being completely transparent about her feelings for Liebgott? Did everyone know she liked him? Did he know? No, of course they didn't. She was being absolutely ridiculous. It was just a joke, one that obviously everyone was getting in on.

"They'd make quite the couple though, don't you think?" she joked, hoping to deflect the attention once again from herself and Nixon laughed heartily.

"I wouldn't let either of them hear you say that though."

"True," she conceded with a small smile. "Well, thank you Sir. I'll uh, be on my way."

Nixon took a long drag on his cigarette as he watched Evelyn head off towards the crumbling down house where Doc Roe was. He knew he had embarrassed her with the comment about Liebgott but he just hadn't been able to help himself. He had seen the way the two of them looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching. He wondered how long it was going to take them to realise they both obviously felt the same way. He and Welsh had a bet on how Bill was going to react when that day eventually came. He snorted to himself. Of all the men in the company she could have set her sights on, it would have to be the one that her brother had a tremendous dislike for. Still, it would make for good entertainment at least when Bill found out.

"Something funny?"

He looked beside him to Dick who was crunching loudly on a ruby red apple.

"What did Guarnere want?"

"Just looking for Doc," he answered.

"How did she seem?" Dick asked, as the ebony haired medic disappeared from sight.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Nixon frowned, throwing his cigarette onto the ground and stubbing it out with the toe of his boot.

"I was just checking," Dick took another bite of his apple. "You know they found out that their brother died before the jump, right?"

The look on Nixon's face told Winters that he obviously hadn't known.

"And you call yourself the intelligence officer," Winters smirked. "Anyway, Bill didn't react to well to it, but his sister on the other hand. She's taken it remarkably well. In fact, a little too well. I'm worried that the feelings she's suppressing are all going to come spilling out when we least need them to."

"We'll just have to hope that they don't then, huh? Now are there are any more of those apples anywhere? I'm famished."

….

"Eugene, are you in here?"

"In the living room Evelyn," his voice called out, followed by something in French that she didn't understand a word of.

Walking tentatively through the house, she noted how similar it was to her own home back in Philly. It was plain to see that someone had taken a lot of time and care in creating such a lovely home only for it to be ruined. There were bullet holes in the walls and dust and debris everywhere. She didn't know why but it made her feel sad to think that on this side of the world, people had been living under oppression and having their homes and belongings blown up for almost five years, while back home they had been oblivious to it all for two of those years. Well, not oblivious, but happily ignoring the fact that they remained untouched by the horrors of war. It actually made her feel a little ashamed.

Walking into the living room, she saw Eugene leant over a narrow couch where a little boy, no older than five or six sat upright. A woman she presumed to be his mother was watching them intently.

"Do you need some help?" she asked walking over to the couch.

"I think we're actually just about done," he answered, gathering up his things into his satchel. Evelyn came closer and the little boy gave her a toothy grin. Eugene said something to the mother, who nodded and smiled gratefully. He ruffled the little boy's hair as he stood up. " _Au revoir, Phillipe._ "

" _Au revoir._ "

"What was that all about?" Evelyn asked as they headed back out into the square.

"His Mom thought his appendix was about to burst," Eugene explained. "I was thinking the worst until he let out the biggest gust of wind you have ever heard in your entire life about two seconds before you walked through the door."

"Must be something in the air, pardon the pun," she snorted, thinking about Malarkey. "So I take it he's alright now?"

"Yeah," Eugene said, his lips twitching. "I think his poor mother was mortified though that she had created such a scene over nothing."

"I'll bet," she chuckled, taking hold of his arm. "Well, I'm off to try and find breakfast. Care to join me? I've heard there's a delightful little joint just across the square that serves only the finest K-rations in the land."

"Sounds irresistible," Eugene snorted. "And while we're eating you can tell me all about your romantic little rendez-vous with Liebgott last night."

"Not you as well Gene," she slapped his arm. "Does nobody in this company have anything better to talk about?"

….

_Later that day_

"Easy's moving out! On your feet," Welsh shouted.

Beside Evelyn, George groaned. Not that she blamed him. He hadn't had the same rest as some of them had and he must have been exhausted. Holding out a hand, she helped him stand up reluctantly to his feet to gather around Welsh.

"Listen up! It'll be dark soon. I want light and noise discipline from hear on," Welsh ordered. "No talking, no smoking, and no playing grab fanny with the man in front of you, Luz."

"He only said man. That still leaves you then, Evie," he chuckled to himself, grabbing her ass. She slapped his hand away and gave him the middle finger.

"Where are we headed to Lieutenant?" someone asked.

"We're taking Carentan," Welsh replied. "It's the only place where armour from Omaha and Utah

beach can link up and head inland. Until we take Carentan they're stuck on the sand. General

Taylor's sending the whole division."

_One, two, three._

"Now remember boys," George grinned, starting his General Taylor impression right on time. "Give

me three days and three nights of hard fighting and you will be relieved."

Even Evelyn chuckled and looked to Talbert who, despite an amused smile, was pulling at

his bottom lip. Something she had noticed he did subconsciously when he was nervous.

"First platoon, fall in behind Fox Company. You people from second and third, follow us," Welsh

ordered. "Shake a leg."

"Another thing to remember boys," General Taylor, sorry George, began again. "Flies spread disease.

So keep yours closed."

They all chuckled again until Welsh told them to shut up. But even he was grinning when he said it. Evelyn wouldn't realise it yet, but it was these small moments of humour that would keep them all going through the dark times that were still to come.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_D-Day plus five_

It was night time and they were finally nearing Carentan. Nearing, as in they were still a whole night's walking distance away. It had taken almost four days to get this far, and they had had to clear out a few other towns along the way. It had been a real eye opener for Evelyn. Sure, she had been at Brecourt, but she hadn't actually seen the battle. But when they had cleared out the other towns, she had been right in the middle of all the fighting, running to the countless calls for a medic. At first she had thought she would have been too terrified to function properly, to do her job but it had been the total opposite. Strangely, her nerves and the adrenaline pumping through her body had helped put her nerves at ease. When that first call for a medic came, she ran without even thinking about the danger she was putting herself in. All she cared about was doing her job and getting to whoever needed help. It was only afterwards that she had thought about some of the situations she had put herself in. It was also on the way to Carentan that she had lost her first man. A Private Gregory from first platoon had caught a piece of shrapnel in the neck and it had hit the artery. She knew from the moment she saw him that he was a lost cause, but that didn't prevent her from trying to do everything in her power to save him. When his shaking body had finally become still and his face had taken on a lifeless yet strangely peaceful stare, she had wanted to cry right there and then on the dusty ground with bullets flying around her. But then the next call for a medic came and she was gone before she even realised it; Private Gregory put to the back of her mind. It was callous and cruel in a way. A man had died, and he deserved to be mourned over but war didn't allow for that.

There was a golden ember to the sky that was beautifully eerie as it cast an almost ethereal glow on the bodies of dead Germans scattered around the ground as they walked. Evelyn still couldn't get used to the sight of them. She felt a shiver run down her spine every time she had to walk past one. She had this awful, illogical fear that all of a sudden one of them was going to grab her ankle as she passed by them or jump up in front of her face. It was a ridiculous thought but one she couldn't get out of her head. The bodies of Americans, her comrades, didn't unnerve her but the Germans did. Perhaps it was because she knew they were the enemy and that if they were alive, they would be trying to kill her. Despite the Geneva convention, it seemed that the Germans weren't opposed to killing medics. Spina had told her and Eugene that he had heard from a guy in one of the other companies that they had seen Germans aiming for medics. She guessed the red cross they wore made them an easy target.

Walking a little way up from her, Frank Perconte didn't seem to feel any such apprehension. In fact, every German he came across, Frank would check their wrists for watches and would turn around and wave the watch excitedly at Evelyn when he found one that was still ticking.  _Peculiar little man._  She groaned when the order to stop came and she found herself at a standstill beside yet another body. She shivered and when George put a hand on her shoulder, she yelped.

"Fuck sakes George," she glared at him. "Do you have to scare me like that?"

"Sorry," George exclaimed, looking anything but sorry. "It's not my fault you're so jumpy. Dead Krauts giving you the creeps huh?"

The grin fell from his face when he realised that she really was unnerved by them. He pulled her into a bear hug and rested his chin on the top of her head, spinning her around so that his back was towards the dead German. She waited for him to make some kind of smart comment but he didn't, and she was more than a little grateful to him.

"Hey you guys, guess what?" Perconte turned around. "We lost F company."

"Again?" They all exclaimed.

"Looks like we could be here for some time," George muttered. "Don't worry though Ev, I'll protect you from any dead Krauts. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Liebgott."

Evelyn made a fist and punched him in the chest, giving him a death glare to go with it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard. "Would you just quit it with the Liebgott jibes already?"

"Oh I'm sorry," George smirked. "Worried your little secret is gonna get out?"

"What secret?" she tried to sound casual.

"Oh Evie," he shook his head and lowered his voice. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?"

She opened her mouth to retort angrily, but he put a hand over her it.  _I swear to God you best not have been scratching your ass with that hand, George._

"I've seen you giving him long meaningful looks and come to bed eyes," he grinned when Evelyn scowled, but she kept quiet, not wanting to draw any attention to their conversation. "Ok, so you've not been that obvious but I'm your best bud, I don't miss anything. Actually, we've never discussed this, but am I your best bud? I mean, I  _feel_ like I am but it's clear you've already quashed my dreams about reciprocating my undying love for you, and you've chosen another to warm your, uh, heart. So, is this the same in the best friend stakes? Have you chosen another over me? Say it isn't true," he put a hand dramatically to his chest and pretended to sob.

"Shut up George," she couldn't help but smile. "I won't lie, you do have some stiff competition from Gene, but at the moment I'd say your both about equal."

"I'll take that," George shrugged.

"But if you don't shut your mouth about Liebgott, you'll be relegated to the bottom. Got that?"

"Loud and clear," George pretended to zip his mouth shut. "Oh, but don't think this is the end of it. Once I get you back to England, we are having this conversation properly and you can't shut me down. We  _are_  best friends after all. Oh, oh, we could even have a sleepover. I'll paint your nails and you can paint mine while we giggle about the fact that Lieb's eyes look just like Cary Grant's, or that his physique reminds you of a Greek god. And then you confide in me that you've never kissed anyone before, so as your best friend I feel obliged to teach you and then the whole thing ends with you realising that you just can't live without me and you ditch that snarky beanpole for a real man."

"If there's just me and you at this sleepover, then where do I find the real man?" she smirked when George just stuck out his tongue. "Yeah," she snorted. "You're definitely a real man."

"I've never had any complaints before," he winked.

Evelyn rolled her eyes but was mercifully relieved from having to say anything else when they got the order to move out again a lot sooner than they thought.

….

_D-Day plus six_

They had walked all through the night, losing F Company about six times along the way. They had finally reached Carentan and as they lay in a ditch on the outskirts of the town, their fatigue became apparent. Along with a distinct sense of unease. It was like the calm before the storm. It was a beautiful sunny day and it was eerily quiet. In the distance was the unnerving squeak of a shop sign as it blew in the cool breeze. Beside her, George held out his canteen which she gratefully took a sip of water from. The atmosphere was tense as everyone waited. A little up ahead, Winters, Welsh and Compton were huddled together discussing their plan for the attack. When they broke apart, Welsh motioned them to get up.

"Let's go first, let's go," he ordered.

Moving as quickly and quietly as they could, they had almost reached the first building when the distinctive sound of machine gun fire came at that them. The guy in front of Evelyn went down with a thud, and she dragged him into the ditch hurriedly.

"You're alright," she said, ripping open his trouser leg where the blood was pooling at the bottom of his leg. It was a clean wound and had gone straight through the calf. It wasn't bleeding too much either. Above her, on the road, bullets were speeding past and Winters was shouting at the men to get out of the ditch and move. The soldier moaned when she sprinkled sulfa on his wound and she quickly stabbed him in the other leg with a syrette of morphine. Ripping open a bandage she tied it tightly around the leg, but not too tight as to cut off the circulation. "We'll get you out of here, don't worry," she patted his knee. "Just stay right here and don't try to move."

Climbing out of the ditch, she ran as fast as she could around the side of the town, catching up with Shifty. Pushing open someone's garden gate, Shifty pushed her down the side of what looked to be a chicken coop and the wall of a building before squeezing into the gap with her. Another soldier who had followed them went down like a sack of potatoes. Evelyn made a move to get him but Shifty pushed her back.

"Shift, you gotta let me out."

"I can't," Shifty shook his head. "There's a machine gun in that building. I let you out and they'll shoot you."

"But I have to," she begged. "It's my job."

Directly opposite them, another soldier threw a grenade in the direction of the window where the machine gun was firing from, but it missed and suddenly soldier was down.

"Shifty, come on," Evelyn growled. But the usually quiet and timid Shifty wouldn't relent. Taking a breath, he peeked around the corner and aimed his weapon. With a single shot he managed to take out one of the gunners, but the second he was about to let Evelyn out, the other jumped on it and started firing in their direction.

"Ah shit," Shifty shouted, as Evelyn tried to edge further back into the gap to make space. The bullets whizzed past them, so close that she was waiting for one to hit her any second. If she wasn't so concerned about being killed, she probably would have made such a fuss about hearing mild mannered Shifty swear for the first time in history. As the machine gun continued firing in their direction, the poor chickens in the coop next to them were killed in a flurry of feathers.

Suddenly the shooting stopped. They wouldn't find out until after the fight that Lieutenant Welsh had ran right up to the window when the gunner was re loading and thrown a grenade right at him.

"You alright, Shifty?" Lipton shouted. As Shifty peered around the corner once more and gave him a very relieved thumbs up, Evelyn ran out to the first wounded man.

He was already dead. She ran to the next one and growled angrily when she saw the bullet hole through the back of his head. They were both dead and it was her fault. She should have just shoved Shifty out of the way regardless of what he said.  _Yeah, and if you'd have done that, you'd be dead too._

Organised chaos was the only phrase Evelyn could use to describe the scene around her. There were artillery shells blowing up left, right and centre that caused the ground shake like an earthquake. There were bullets flying from anywhere and everywhere. Men were shouting, buildings exploding. Every time she finished up with one soldier, there were two or three more lying in the road moaning and crying for help. By the time Carentan was secured, Evelyn couldn't recall how many wounded she had treated, but her work was far from done.

The wounded were being brought to the aid station where Evelyn, Eugene and Spina were trying their best to get around them all as quick as they could. Everywhere Evelyn looked there was blood and missing limbs. But she didn't have time to stop and think about the horror of the situation, and she knew that in some ways that was probably for the best.

She was just finishing up bandaging what was left of someone's leg when the door burst open. At first when she saw Liebgott covered in blood, her heart stopped. Until she realised it wasn't is. And that was when she saw Tipper. Her mouth dropped involuntarily. As Liebgott and another soldier sat Tipper down on a wooden table that was serving as a bed, Evelyn ran over hoping that the horror on her face didn't show. This was one most horrific injuries she had seen so far. Tipper's face was burnt and bleeding, and he looked to have lost his left eye. His legs were a mangled mess.

"What happened?"

"Artillery shell exploded," Liebgott explained.

"Hey Tip," she smiled. "We're gonna get you fixed up alright?"

"Sure thing Ev," he spluttered, blood dripping out of his mouth. "Lieb, will you stay with me?" Tipper grasped Joe's arm desperately.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tip," he promised him. "You're gonna be fine now. You're in good hands with Ev."

Evelyn wasn't so sure. She didn't even know where to begin. Liebgott must have sensed her turmoil because he gave her a reassuring smile. Suddenly she felt as though she could do anything. She began assessing Tipper's wounds, rapidly deciding which to set about dealing with first.

"This might hurt Tip," she apologised, ripping open some sulfa. "I promise I'll try to be gentle."

...

Evelyn found Liebgott outside, leant against the wall watching Tipper and some of the more severely wounded being loaded into trucks to take them to a field hospital, where they would then be shipped back to England.

"He'll be alright, you know," Evelyn said, wiping her bloodied hands on a cloth. Liebgott looked at her but didn't say anything, just continued smoking his cigarette.

"Joe," she tried again, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "I just… I just can't help thinking that it could have been me and not Tipper who got hit. What if I'd have gone in that building first you know?"

"You can't think like that," she said.

"Why not?" he said angrier than he meant to be. Evelyn dropped her hand from him. "Why is that Tipper deserved what happened to him and I didn't?"

"It's not about who deserves it and who doesn't," she cried. "It's just about who's in the wrong place at the wrong time, Joe. Once your card is marked, there's nothin' you can do about it."

"Yeah, well it's fuckin' bullshit," he muttered as he slunk off without so much as a glance back in her direction.

Evelyn sighed as she watched him walk away. She knew he and Tipper were good friends and that undoubtedly he felt guilty.

"Ev, can you come in here," Eugene shouted.

With one last lingering look at Joe as he disappeared down the street, she headed back inside.

…...

_Later that day_

"Gene, do you mind if I borrow you in a minute?" Ev asked, giving him and Winters a tired smile. The aid station was quieting down finally. Most of the men that were left, were either sleeping or resting, having been administered morphine to ease their pains while they waited for their turn to be treated or moved.

"Uh sure," he nodded. "What's up?"

"Well, Lipton has an injury in a rather, shall we say, intimate place and I don't think he's all that comfortable with me, uh, stitching it up. Afraid I might cop a feel or somethin'," she joked, forgetting she was with two of the shyer men in the company. The pair of them blushed and her lips twitched as she tried to hold in a chuckle.

"Yeah, no problem," Eugene answered. "Let me just finish up here and I'll be right over."

Evelyn nodded and peered over Eugene's bent over head to get a good look at Winters' small, but no doubt still painful, wound.

"How are you doing Corporal?" Winters asked, hissing as Eugene cleaned out the wound.

_Tired. Overwhelmed._

"Fine thank you, Sir. You?" she replied and the snorted, remembering why he was here in the aid station. "Well, apart from the foot of course."

"I think I'll survive," he smirked. "But really, how are you? I can only imagine how difficult these last few days have been for you."

"Same as they've been for everyone, Sir. We're all in the same boat after all."

"Yes but not everyone would have handled the news of their brother passing right before jumping into enemy territory quite as well as you."

"What?" Evelyn frowned. What the hell was he talking about? He had obviously gotten her confused with someone else. But before she could correct him he continued.

"Your brother. In Italy. I understand if perhaps it's still too painful to talk about yet, but I just wanted to commend you for your resilience and also convey my deepest condolences to you and Bill. After the way Bill reacted on D-Day, I wasn't sure it was wise to mention it him and I hadn't found a quiet moment to talk with you until now."

Her brother? Italy? Henry was in Italy. Oh god. No. The world seemed to spin and the noises in the aid station muffled as her ears thundered and whooshed. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes blurred. Tears began to pour down her face but she didn't even notice them. Her heart pounded thunderously in her chest. Bile rose in her throat. She was going to be sick. Everything felt hazy. Nothing felt real. This wasn't real. This was all just a bad dream. Henry wasn't-? She couldn't even bring herself to think the word. Henry wasn't gone because if he was, Bill would have told her. Wouldn't he? Winters was saying something but she couldn't hear him. All she kept thinking was  _Henry. Henry gone. No. Not. True._

Her heavy legs that felt like they were going to give out miraculously started to move of their own volition and before she knew it she was running. She didn't care who she bumped into on her way. She barely even noticed. She didn't hear Winters and Doc shouting after her. Didn't hear anything except her tortuous thoughts.  _Henry gone. Henry gone. Killed. Not true. Couldn't be true._

She didn't know how she found him or even how she knew  _where_ to find him but suddenly there was Bill in front of her. He was laughing at something with Toye and Malarkey. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Her stomach clenched.

"There's our favourite gal," Bill grinned, and then saw the tears on her face. He stepped closer, concern etched on his face. "Ev, what's the matter, you look-"

Bill's face turned sharply to the left as the stinging slap of Evelyn's palm met it.

"Is it true?" Evelyn growled. She gritted her teeth.

"Is what true?" Bill held a hand to his cheek, completely shocked at his sister's outburst. Malarkey and Toye eyed each other apprehensively and the men that were milling about stopped. Everyone was used to seeing Bill and Evelyn fight and argue, but neither of them had ever physically hurt each other. Until now.

"Henry," her voice cracked, saying his name out loud. The look on Bill's face told her everything she needed to know.

"Evelyn, I'm-"

"-Don't you dare!" she screamed, her eyes flashing thunderously. And suddenly she was like a woman possessed. Her hands balled into fists and she started punching him anywhere she could. His head, his shoulders, his chest. She was screaming and crying. Her heart was breaking. She felt somebody grab her around her middle and pull her away, but she was kicking and screaming like a mad woman, scratching at the hands around her waist. Still, they were like iron vices and refused to let go.

"Ssh," a voice murmured in her ear. A voice that through the haze of her grief she didn't recognise as Joe Toye. "Come on Ev, it's alright. Ssh."

"Evelyn please," Bill begged, coming closer and sending her into another frenzy of kicking and screaming.

"No! You knew and you didn't tell me! How could you?" she sobbed.

"Bill just leave her for a while," she heard Joe telling him as he set her down gently on the floor, but not removing his arms from her. Bill opened his mouth to argue, but Malarkey whispered something in his ear. Tears pooling in his own eyes, he cast his sister one last look before allowing Malarkey to lead him off.

By now a rather large crowd had gathered but one sharp command from Toye had them all scattering just as Evelyn's legs finally buckled from underneath her. She would have fallen straight to the floor if it hadn't been for Toye still holding onto her.

"Ssh, it's alright," he mumbled into her hair as he turned her around and cradled her into his chest. Her body was wracked with sobs, but he just held her the entire time, letting her get it all out.

Over the top of her head, he saw Winters hobbling towards them with Doc Roe, concern furrowing both of their brows. He shook his head, silently urging them not to come any closer. He pointed to a building across the road and mouthed Bill's name. Winters gave him a small nod and hobbled over to the building. Eugene looked hesitant to leave Evelyn but Toye hoped that he would be reassured that she was in good hands.

Joe didn't know how long he stood there letting Evelyn pour out her grief onto the front of his OD's but he didn't care. She needed this and he would stand there until it was dark if he had to. Eventually, she lifted her face to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, and the hazel green colour was dull and lacklustre.

"Sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying so much. She wiped her nose on her sleeve as stray tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare apologise," Toye cupped her cheek. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I just hit my brother in front of everyone," she looked down at their muddy boots, feeling ashamed.

"You were upset," Toye forced her face up gently to look at him. "Everyone understands that. Bill understands that. If you're worried that he's gonna be upset with you then you're wrong. He cares about you, he loves you."

"Loves me?" she exclaimed as angrily as she could given that she felt physically and emotionally drained. "If he loves me why the hell wouldn't he have told me that our brother is-?" her voice cracked again. She still couldn't bring herself to say it. Saying it out loud would make it real. Saying it out loud meant she would have to accept it, and she just wasn't sure that she could.

"He thought he was protecting you. Surely you can see that," Joe tried to reason with her.

"I don't need protectin'," she spat. "When will he, when will all of you realise that I'm not a kid? Do you have any idea how it feels to know that not only is one brother gone but that the other knew and didn't say anythin'? I can't forgive him for that, Joe. I just can't."

"Ev," Joe pleaded with her, but it was plain to see that in her grief she was lashing out at anyone or anything she could. "Just talk to him. You've already lost one brother, don't lose another."

"I already have," she whispered. And without another word she turned and walked away.

Toye rubbed his face wearily and sighed. He knew she didn't mean what she had said, but still, Bill wasn't going to take it well. Toye was convinced that once the news had sunk in properly she would change her feelings towards her brother, but until then it was best that the two of them were kept apart.

….

Easy were on the move again, and by now news of Evelyn and Bill's fight, as well as the passing of their brother, had spread like wildfire. Whenever anyone had tried to speak to her about it or offer their condolences, she had cut them off. Even George had tried and had his head bitten off. None of them could take offense though because they knew it was her grief talking. She was their girl and if she needed to use them as verbal or physical punchbags they were all ready and willing. They would do anything to help her through this.

Just as Toye suspected, Bill hadn't taken it well. He was adamant that he needed to talk to his sister. Adamant that he needed to explain to her his reasoning. But everyone, Lieutenant Winters included, had dissuaded him. They all believed that it was in Evelyn's best interests right now to let the news settle in its own way, and that she would eventually come around. So, they were all doing everything they could to keep the two from having to see each other.

Evelyn hated the way everyone was creeping around her like she was a china doll who might break at the slightest touch. She just wanted them to behave normally and as though nothing was wrong. After her initial outburst, she had forced herself to close the metaphorical floodgates and ignore the fact that her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She found it didn't hurt as much that way.

"Hey George, wanna hear a joke?" she spoke up. They were crossing a field on their way to clear another part of town. George looked at her like he was afraid she was about to bite his head off again, but then he grinned.

"Nah, your jokes are rubbish."

"You're one to talk," she snorted.  _Keep smiling Ev. You can do this._

"Both of your jokes are shit," Perconte commented, and the pair of them narrowed their eyes at him. But Perconte wasn't perturbed. "Hey Luz, how far do you think we're going?"

"Oh Jesus Christ, Frank," George eyed him drolly. "I don't know. Until they tell us to stop."

"High ground," Hoobler said. "There's high ground up ahead."

"Okay genius, answer me this then," Perconte said. "Why is Easy Company the only company who's either at the front of an advance or, like now, exposed at the edge of the far line?"

"To keep you on your toes," Hoobler smirked.

"No," Perconte shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that we're never in the middle, and we're the fifth of nine companies in this regiment. Able through Item. Think of it."

George and Evelyn looked at each other and shrugged. He did kind of have a point.

"See there?" Hoobler pointed somewhere in the distance. "You see that-"

He never finished his sentence because apparently the Germans had decided to start firing, thus proving Perconte's entire point.

The battle was short lived, ending in a stalemate. On Colonel Strayer's orders, Winters had them dig in for the night, just as the rain started to pour. What a long night it was going to be.

….

"You hear that?" George nudged her sometime in the night. Neither of them were asleep. On the other side of her, Frank was snoring, seemingly oblivious to the moaning and shouting coming from third platoon.

"Medic!"

"Catch ya later, George," she said, clambering out of the muddy fox hole.

Evelyn got to the sound of all the commotion less than thirty seconds after Eugene. Floyd Talbert was leant up against a tree trunk, bleeding from the stomach. In the foxhole behind, Smith was muttering something about thinking Tab was a Kraut.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked Liebgott, who looked like he was about ready to swing for Smith.

"Fucking idiot here thought Talbert was a Kraut," he glared. "Fucking skewered him."

"I-I-I'm sorry," Smith continued to mutter, almost in tears. "It was the poncho. I was asleep and when I looked up all I could see was that."

Seeing that Eugene was managing fine on his own with Talbert, Evelyn jumped down into the foxhole with Smith, who was shaking and starting to hyperventilate.

"George, look at me," she grabbed hold of his hands. His eyes were darting wildly as Talbert moaned. She grabbed his face between her hands and forced him to look at her. "George, take some deep breaths." Breathing in and out slowly, she nodded when he began to follow suit. "That's it," she encouraged. "Nice and slow. Just calm down. Tab's gonna be fine. It's just a small wound. I've had worse paper cuts, I'll tell you."

"Oh yeah?" Tab groaned. "How about we get Smith to stab you in the stomach and then we can see if that's really true?"

"Shut up Floyd," she grinned. "Or I'll really give you somethin' to complain for."

"Promises, promises," Floyd muttered.

"You feelin' better?" she smiled at Smith who was breathing normally, and his shakes were lessening. He nodded and she handed him his canteen, urging him to drink from it. She pulled out a piece of chocolate from her satchel and gave it to him. "Here, you need something sugary for the shock."

"What about me?" Floyd piped up. "I'm injured, don't I get chocolate?"

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head, smiling once again at Smith, who looked like the colour was returning slowly to his face.

"Ev, I'm gonna get Floyd out of here," Eugene said, satisfied that he was stable enough to be moved. "Will you be alright with Smith?"

"Yeah of course," she nodded. "See you back in England, Tab. Try to behave around all those nurses at the hospital, yeah?"

"Sure thing Ev," Tab gave her a pained smile. "None of them hold a candle to you anyway."

"How do you know?" Liebgott smirked. "You ain't seen any of them yet."

With a laugh, he ducked out of the way of the handful of mud that went sailing past his head.

Once Talbert was gone, Liebgott reminded Smith none too nicely that it was his turn to be on watch. Evelyn thought that perhaps it might be better if someone else took his place, but poor Smith had taken one look at Liebgott's thunderous stare and had insisted that he was fine to go.

"You're one mean guy, Joseph Liebgott," Evelyn frowned at him as Smith climbed out of the hole.

"Tell me something I don't know," he smirked, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Evelyn shook her head at him and was about to climb out of the foxhole when he grabbed her gently by the wrist.

"I think I'm in need of a foxhole buddy now that Tab's not here," he said. "And Winters did specifically say that there needed to be at least two to a hole."

"Well I know how much you're a stickler for the rules, Joe," she snorted, settling herself down. "Lucky for you Frank's snorin' was annoyin' me anyway."

Neither of them spoke for some time, and the only noise that could be heard was that of Lieb flicking his lighter open and closed. Open and closed. Open and closed. Open and-

"-Enough of that already," she snatched it from him. Still they didn't speak. The air was tranquil and across the open field, the faint sound of singing could be heard.

"So uh, I'm sorry about your brother," Lieb finally said tentatively, peering at her in the darkness.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she told him, looking up at the night sky. Anything to avoid having to look at him or see the way he was looking at her.

"I never said you had to."

"Well, good because I don't want to."

"Yeah, you already said that."

Despite herself, Evelyn couldn't stop a small smile playing at her lips. Liebgott lay his head back against the side of the foxhole, looking up at the sky with her as silence resumed once more.

"I don't remember the last thing I said to him."

Liebgott turned his head to look at her when she spoke. It was so quietly said that he wasn't sure she had said anything at first until she repeated it.

"I don't remember the last thing I said to him." She looked at him, and even in the darkness he could see the tears glistening in her eyes like the stars glistening in the sky above them. "I remember that we were in the kitchen. He was gettin' ready to ship out after his two weeks leave. My mom was packin' him some food and cryin'. My Dad was tellin' him to take care of himself. But everything else is a blur. Did I tell him I loved him? Did I make one of my stupid jokes? I don't remember. Why can't I remember?" A tear slid down her face. Joe didn't say a word. He couldn't have if he wanted to. What would he say? Nothing he could say was going to help the turmoil in her head. "He was the best brother, you know. He was different from the others. He liked to read a lot. He was always readin' something. He never got into fights like the others; he was always the peacemaker. He was kind and sweet and you know, he had this weird habit of dunkin' food into his coffee. Any food. It was kind of disgustin' actually. I remember one day my sister Gina made a comment about him bein' an obsessive dunker and it stuck. So we all started callin' him 'dunk'. He hated it, but we loved to rile him about it." She laughed to herself. "I'd give anythin' to call him it one more time. I'd give anythin' to have my Mom tell me off for it. Oh god my parents," she sobbed, putting her hand to her mouth to try and stifle the sound.

"It's alright," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"It's not though is it?" she cried. "I've been walkin' around all day tryin' to pretend that this is all just a bad dream and that it's not really happenin', but the truth is that he's really gone and he's never comin' back, is he?"

The look in her eyes hurt him so much. It pierced his own heart to see hers so broken. It killed him that he couldn't take her pain away, when that was all he wanted to do.

"Ev listen to me. I know this is cliché, but it's true. Henry might be gone, but in here…" he put a hand over her heart. "…he'll live forever. Nobody can ever take away the memories or the love that you have for him. You have to remember that."

Joe could feel her heart racing beneath his hand as her mouth parted slightly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and make her forget everything. His hands ached to touch her. He cupped her face, peering into her eyes, willing her to listen to him.

"This will get easier," he promised. "You won't think so now or even tomorrow, but I swear to you every day that passes the pain will become a little less until one day you can wake up with a smile. Sure you'll miss him every day for the rest of your life, but the grief inside you won't cripple you. It will become something that only hurts when you let it, and then you put it back in it's box and refuse to let it take over your life."

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

He knew. He had his own experience with grief. One that he had never shared with anyone before. But he was going to now. He had to. He had to make her see that she was going to get through this.

"I've never told anyone this," he started. His hands fell from her face and he took a deep breath. "When I was twelve, my parents had another baby. Miriam they called her. She was a sickly little thing. Had never been in good health from the day she was born, but we loved her. She had the sweetest little smile you've ever seen and despite the fact that she was always ill, she was always happy. Honestly, you've never seen such a happy kid." He smiled. "One morning, I remember waking up hearing my Mom screaming. It was like nothing I'd ever heard in my life. It was like her heart had been ripped out. I told the others to stay in bed; we all slept together in one room while my parents had the other. I walked into my parents' room and my Mom was hysterical, holding my two year old sister to her chest and just wailing. My Dad just couldn't calm her down. He gave me a quarter and told me to run to the phone box on the corner and call for an ambulance. The ambulance came but it was too late. She'd died in her sleep. For months, it was like a black cloud hung over us. My mom didn't get out of bed for weeks. My Dad, in his own grief just worked all the hours he could so he didn't have to be home. But then one day, I got up to make breakfast for my sisters, and Mom was already in the kitchen getting it ready. She had her hair done and she had her favourite summer dress on. She turned and smiled at me, and you know what? After that day things just got easier. We never forgot her, we say a toast every year on what would have been her birthday. Does it still hurt to think of her? Of course it does. But you live with the pain and in a way it makes you a stronger person."

Evelyn was dumfounded. She genuinely had no words. That Joe had shared something so profoundly personal had touched her deeply. Hesitantly, she took one of his hands in her smaller ones and smiled. He didn't take it away and instead smiled back down at her. Then he did something she would never have expected. With a tenderness she didn't know he possessed, he leant forward and placed a butterfly of a kiss on her forehead before pulling her into his side.

"You will get through this Ev," he muttered into her hair. "I promise."

She nodded, unable to say anything. And for the second night in less than a week she fell asleep in Joseph Liebgott's arms.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

3rd July 1944- Field Camp (north of Utah Beach)

_Evelyn was lost. She had no idea where she was other than it was a cave and it was pitch dark. She could barely make out her hand in front of her face as she tried to feel her way around the cave, looking for any source of light or life. Crying. She could hear someone crying. Following the sound, she came to a small alcove, softly illuminated by a single candle. A lone figure sat in a rickety wooden chair._

" _Momma?"_

_Augusta Guarnere made no move to acknowledge the presence of her youngest child. Instead she continued to sob into the handkerchief pressed delicately to her face. Stepping closer, Evelyn called out for her once more._

" _You let him die," her mother moaned._

_Evelyn frowned. Let who die?_

" _You let him die," her mother roared, jumping up from the chair, unbridled hatred burning from her eyes. She pushed Evelyn against the wall so hard that the cold jagged rock tore into her back._

" _Momma," Evelyn whimpered._

" _My boy," her mother growled, her glare venomous. "You watched him die and did nothin' about it. He needed you and you didn't help him."_

" _Momma, what happened to Henry wasn't my fault," Evelyn pleaded with her to understand, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I wasn't even there."_

" _I'm not talkin' about Henry," her mother spat._

" _Then who?" Evelyn whispered._

_Her mother sank to the floor wailing and rocking. It was then that Evelyn saw it. The body full of bullet holes. The blood. Eyes wide open. Hand stretched out reaching for her._

_Bill._

" _No!" she screamed, closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands. "No!"_

"Evelyn. Wake up."

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine once we get her awake. Evelyn. Come on."

"Shit, she's gonna wake the whole camp up."

"Never mind the whole camp, what about us? Some of us need our beauty sleep."

"Fuck off, Perco. There ain't enough hours in the day to make you beautiful so don't worry yourself."

Evelyn sat up with a start. Her heart was beating hard and fast. She couldn't catch her breath. She was glancing around wildly.

"Evelyn, calm down." Even through her muddled haze she knew that voice. "George," she whimpered, clutching at his t shirt desperately as his arms wrapped around her.

"It's alright," George consoled her, brushing her sweat drenched hair back from her forehead. He had been fast asleep next to her when he heard her mumbling in her sleep. The next thing he knew she started thrashing about and screaming. It was a scenario that had repeated itself countless times over the last couple of weeks, ever since they had been pulled off the front line after almost a month. "You're alright now, it was just a bad dream."

She nodded shakily, unable to rid herself of the image burnt into her mind. She clung to George with an iron grip as if somehow afraid that if she let go she would be back in that cave.

"Is everything all right in here?" Lieutenant Winters suddenly peeked his head through the tent flap, his tired voice sounding almost gravelly. Despite the officers' tent being rather far away from the rest of the soldiers' tents, George wasn't surprised that Evelyn's screaming had woken him up. Hell, it had been loud enough to wake the dead.

"Yes Sir," Eugene told him, rubbing his tired eyes with the heel of his hand. That was a lie though and they all knew it. Winters knew it.

"Roe, Luz, might I have a word with you both outside?" he said.

"Evie, I gotta go have a talk with Lieutenant Winters," George told her as one would speak to a small child. Even though she was awake, he knew that sometimes it took her a while to become fully aware of everything around her after one of these episodes. "Malark's gonna sit here with you until I come back, ok?"

She nodded but made no move to unfurl her fingers from his shirt. He prised them away gently and waited for Malarkey to kneel down beside her before he walked away.

"I'm worried," Winters said the second they were far enough away from the tent to be overheard by anyone inside. "It's been two weeks since she's started having these nightmares and they don't seem to be getting any better."

"We're all worried, Sir," Eugene answered. That was the truth.

It had been almost four weeks since Evelyn had found out about Henry and despite the brave façade she was putting on, it was obvious to them all that she wasn't dealing with it well. Not that anyone blamed her of course, for they all knew that in her position they would more than likely feel exactly the same. But they wished that she would just open up to everyone and let her feelings out. They were her friends and they wanted to be there for her. But instead, she was spending her days laughing and joking, getting on with her work as though nothing was amiss. Then at night, it all changed. She wouldn't tell anyone what the nightmares were about and in the end they all stopped asking. Instead, they had developed some weird routine whereby they would take it in turns each night to calm her down and then go back to sleep as if nothing had happened. Come morning, the previous night's events weren't mentioned at all.

Another problem they faced was Bill. Evelyn still refused to speak to him, unless it was in the line of duty, and even then, if she could find a way to get one of the others to talk to him in her place she would. Bill was struggling and becoming more and more short tempered with everyone, especially when the nightmares had started. He, and nearly everyone else in the company in their various tents, could hear her night after night, but it killed Bill that he couldn't be there for her when she quite clearly needed him. They had all been convinced that she would have given up her angry stance towards him eventually, but as the weeks passed they weren't so sure. It was proving to be difficult for everyone in the company as well, because they had to make sure that they were all splitting their free time equally between the two so as not to upset one or the other. It was all one rather big pickle.

"Has she said anything to either of you about her brother or even how she's coping?" Winters asked. He himself had tried on numerous occasions to talk to her, to apologise, but each time she had politely shut him down. He couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for the whole mess, considering that it was he who had put his foot in it thereby causing the entire situation. But when he had tried to apologise the first time, she had repeatedly assured him that he wasn't to have known, and that she was completely fine and only wished to get on with her job.

"No," George shook his head. "She just tells us all that she's fine and then changes the topic of conversation."

Eugene nodded his agreement. Winters sighed and rubbed his hand over his face wearily. He didn't really see what they could do. Her work wasn't suffering, in fact she was as faultless as ever, and aside from refusing to talk to Bill, to his knowledge she hadn't bad mouthed him or tried to cause any sort of friction between him and the other men.

"May I speak Sir?" Eugene asked. Winters nodded. "I really don't think that there's anything we can do about the whole situation other than to let it run its course. Which it will, eventually. She just needs more time to process everything. I think that perhaps once we get back to Aldbourne, she might start to deal with it better. At least that's what I hope anyway."

"I think you may be right Doc," Winters acquiesced. "You two are probably her closest friends in the company which is why I asked to speak to the pair of you. All I can ask is that you both continue keep an eye on her as you have been and report back to me if you think she's taking even more of a turn for the worse?"

"We will Sir," George nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. Even though one of the guys would take turns with him in getting up with her when she had one of these nightmares, hearing her always woke him up regardless. Not that he minded, of course, but it was hard to see her like this night after night.

"That'll be all then," Winters decided. They saluted him and watched as he walked off back towards his own tent.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Eugene muttered, almost to himself.

"No idea," George shrugged. "Maybe we should get Liebgott in here. She might listen to him. And if she doesn't then maybe he might kiss her silly and make her forget long enough for the rest of us to get some sleep."

He grinned when Eugene gave him a surprised look.

"Doc, nothing gets past me," he winked. "You should know this by now."

"They're quite a pair, aren't they?" Doc gave him a small smile.

"If Ev hadn't sworn me to secrecy I would have started a bet with the others by to see how long it's gonna take them both to get it together," George grinned. "Seeing as it's only you though who knows, I'll give you good odds if you fancy putting some cash into the pot?"

"I'll think about it," Eugene chuckled, turning and heading back into the tent with George following swiftly behind.

When they got back inside, Evelyn was already fast asleep on her cot, blanket draped over her. Malarkey was sat up on his own cot, smoking and watching over her. He looked up when they walked in.

"She alright?" George asked, plonking himself down on his cot beside Ev's.

"Yeah, I think so," Malarkey answered with a sigh. "What did Winters want?"

"Just to ask how she was doing and for us to keep an eye on her," George answered, lying down on the cot, his hands underneath his head.

"That goes without saying," Malarkey said. None of them needed to be asked to keep an eye out for her. She was one of them and they would do it for the whole duration of the war if they had to.

….

July 13th 1944- Aldbourne, England

Easy Company returned to Aldbourne on a rather wet Thursday afternoon, much like the first time they had arrived in the quaint little English village. Walking up the Jones' garden path, Evelyn noted the colourful flowers and neatly trimmed hedges. As she lifted the brass knocker she could smell polish and knew it hadn't long been cleaned. She remembered with a small smile that Thursday always was the day that Mrs Jones cleaned the doors and windows. In two months it was as though she had never been away. It was as though nothing had changed. But of course, a lot had.

Mrs Jones and Lucy were overjoyed to see Evelyn stood on the doorstep and immediately ushered her inside. She had been sat down at the kitchen table for less than a minute when Lucy began pestering her with questions about Bill and whether or not he was alright, and when would he be coming to visit.

"Michael Ashford's cat just had another litter of kittens and I heard Ellen Meyers' mum say that the cat must open its legs as much as Michael's mum," Lucy was rambling on. "Not that I understand what legs  _or_ Michael's mum have to do with having kittens, but Ellen Meyers' mum is a bit odd anyway."

"That's enough you," Mrs Jones admonished as she and Evelyn both tried to supress a grin.

"Anyway, where's Bill?" Lucy continued, completely unfazed by her telling off. "I've been looking after his baseball for him and I need to give it back. Will he be round later today? Or tomorrow?"

"Uh," Evelyn wasn't sure what to say. "Bill's probably gonna be a little busy over the next few weeks, so he might not get round here for a while."

"That's ok," Lucy smiled. "We can just go and see him after dinner, can't we?"

"Uh, well, maybe not Lucy locket," Ev answered uncomfortably, feeling somewhat guilty at seeing Lucy's downcast face. "He's uh, he's probably too busy right now. Maybe another evening, yeah?"

Before Lucy could argue her case, Mrs Jones sent her off on an errand to the post office for some string and a postage stamp.

"Can I go and see the new kittens on my way back?"

"Yes, but only if you promise to go to the shop first before it closes," Mrs Jones agreed.

The second that the door closed behind Lucy, Mrs Jones poured them both a cup of tea and reached up to the top cupboard where she pulled out a round tin. Setting it down on the table, she sat down opposite Evelyn and lifted the lid.

"If my Harry ever asks, you don't know where I keep this, ok?" Mrs Jones smirked. "This is my emergency fruit cake, only to be used in special circumstances. But you look to me dear like you could use a piece. Now are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Bill?"

Evelyn opened her mouth to deny anything was wrong but closed it again. Mrs Jones had this uncanny ability to know when something was going on. Evelyn thought that it was definitely a super power that all mothers possessed.

As Mrs Jones cut the cake, the whole story spilled out. Henry. The fight with Bill. The nightmares. Mrs Jones didn't speak, didn't interrupt. Instead she listened quietly and sympathetically. While she understood why Bill had done what he had, she could also see Evelyn's point. She did think it both silly and sad that the two still weren't talking, but sometimes grief affected people in strange ways, and she had seen how close Bill and Evelyn were. She knew without doubt that they wouldn't stay apart for too long.

….

That night after a bath that could only be described as heavenly, Evelyn sat on the bed, her damp hair curling around her face and picked up the letter tucked away in her satchel. Vest had handed it to her almost the second they reached Aldbourne and she had shoved it away, not wanting to read it in front of everyone. Tearing open the envelope, she steeled herself to read Gina's untidy scrawl.

_23rd May, 1944_

_Dearest Evie,_

_How are you? It seems a little stupid to start this letter with those words, but that's just how I've always done it, so I guess it's now a force of habit._

_It is with sad news that I write this letter to you. I have written one to Bill also just in case one of them should for some reason go missing. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, and I feel that there is no other way to say it than to just get straight to the point._

_Our Dunk has been killed. It was in Monte Cassino, wherever the hell that is. I'm still not entirely sure and in a strange way, I don't really want to know. He died on 6th January, but Mom and Dad only just received the telegram a few days ago. I know I should have written the very day we got it but I just didn't know how to. I realise that this letter may not reach you for some time, but I felt it was important that you both know._

_For the first time in my life, I'm almost at a loss for words. I don't feel as the though the news of Henry has truly sunk in yet. It's as though I am waiting for him to turn up on the front door any minute and declare that it was all just one huge mess up. But in my heart, I know that's not going to happen. The whole neighbourhood is in shock, as well as us. Mrs Gomez even turned up the other night with a pot roast for Mom and Dad. Usually, I would take great delight in making some remark about the old cow, but I just don't have it in me. Although, I will say it was nice of her. Suppose maybe she's not so bad after all._

_Mom and Dad are beside themselves, as you can imagine. Mom won't stop crying. She's petrified that something is going to happen to you or one of the boys as well, and Dad… Well, Dad is just empty. I've never seen him like this. Not even when Nonna died. I think he is trying to keep it together for Mom's sake, but Clara said that when she and Mom have gone to bed at night, he sneaks into the boys' room and she can hear him crying. There is a huge hole in our family now, made even worse by the fact that you and the boys are not here with us to grieve as a family should._

_I can't tell you how it eases me to know that at least you are with Bill. I only wish the others had someone to grieve with and go through this with in the way that you and Bill do. I can only imagine it helps to have each other when you're so far from us and home._

_I miss you so much Evie, and Bill too. Look after yourselves and each other, and I wait eagerly for the day when you both return to us safe and sound._

_Take care of yourself kiddo,_

_Love always,_

_Gina x_

Tears splashed onto the page, splodging the black ink as Evelyn re read the letter again. Her heart lurched, and she felt a physical pain when she thought of the grief her parents were feeling right now. Losing a brother was hard enough, but to lose a son while five of your other children were risking the same fate was something she couldn't imagine.

… _I can only imagine it helps to have each other when you're so far from home…_

Scrunching up the letter, Evelyn lay on her side and closed her eyes, tears dribbling out of the corners of them. She felt like the pain in her chest was never going to fade. Biting on her fist, so that the Jones' wouldn't hear her crying, she sobbed until she fell asleep.

At some point in the middle of the night, the nightmare came once more and this time it was Lucy who was there to help her through it. The little girl offered no words, but instead crawled into bed beside Evelyn and the two fell asleep together until morning.

….

_18th July, 1944_

Life back in Aldbourne consisted mainly of training, and the men enjoyed having Winters as their commanding officer as much as they had Lieutenant Meehan. Many still felt a great sadness at his loss. It was believed that his plane was shot down during D-Day and neither he nor anyone from his aircraft had been found still. A lot of things had been learnt from Normandy. The CO's had realised that they could have done many things better, but they had also learned where the strengths and weakness of each soldier lay during combat and what their own were. It had given them plenty of food for thought, and plenty to practice ready for their next drop into Europe.

The medics had spent a lot of their time in the hospital, which was actually just the small school gymnasium, dealing with menial injuries from day to day training. It was a welcome reprieve from the horrific wounds they had dealt with over in France.

"Well well, fancy seeing you here," Liebgott smirked as he sauntered over to Evelyn, who had just finished yet another inventory of the storage cupboard.

"Yeah, awfully strange considering this is a medical station and I'm a medic," she answered sarcastically. "What have you done this time? Got into another fight with a brick wall like at Toccoa?"

"You know Ev, your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired."

"Are you gonna tell me why you're here or are you gonna carry on with the smart mouth?" she raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to sit down on one of the empty beds.

"Jeez sorry," Liebgott muttered, but he was smiling. "I managed to slice my arm open during the training exercise this morning. You know, the one that you, Roe and Spina managed to get out of?"

"Very funny," she said. "In case you hadn't noticed we've hardly been sat around doin' nothin'."

Lieb pulled down the top half of his OD's revealing his white vest.  _Have his arms always been this muscly? These arms have held me while I slept. Twice._  She blushed. And then felt guilty.  _How can I be thinking about that when my brother's dead? Have some respect, Evelyn._

"You feeling alright? You look flushed," Lieb tried not to smirk.

"Yeah, just a little stuffy in here is all," she lied.

The cut wasn't too deep, but it might need one or two stiches. And it was rather dirty. There were flecks of what looked to be rust in it too.

"How'd you manage this?" she frowned, gathering up the things she needed.

"Barbed wire fence," he said. "If Sobel were dead and not skulking around Chilton Foliat I would have said it was his ghost who shoved me into it, but unfortunately I'll have to blame Skinny for being an idiot and pissing around."

She smirked and started cleaning out the cut, remembering the famous barbed wire fence incident when Sobel had gotten lost. Again. So George, being George, had impersonated Major Horton and managed to convince Sobel to cut some poor farmer's barbed wire fence to get the platoon moving. Major Horton had been on leave in London and Sobel had gotten into trouble. Everybody still laughed about it now.

"So, how are you doing?" Liebgott asked, filling the silence.

"I'm fine," she smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Although I wish everyone would just stop askin' me that."

"Everyone cares about you that's all," he answered. "Everyone's worried about you."

"Well, you and the rest of the mother hens can just quit worryin' about me," she said tartly. "I'm absolutely fine, but I won't be if I have to keep tellin' everyone all the time."

"Duly noted," he muttered. "So uh, you spoken to Bill yet?" he asked, knowing well that she hadn't. Her angry eyes flickered up momentarily to meet his in an almost silent warning to drop the conversation. Except he wasn't going to. Enough was enough now. "You don't think you're being a bit selfish?"

"Excuse me?" she spat out in shock.

"You heard me," he answered. "You know, Bill lost Henry too and the way you're treating him probably isn't helping him deal with his grief."

"Did you come here to get your arm fixed up or did you come here to give me a fuckin' lecture?" she snapped a little louder than she meant to. She had the good grace to look embarrassed at her outburst when Spina and the nurse he was talking to looked over at them. "Look, I just don't see how it affects you whether or not I'm talkin' to Bill. You don't even like him so why do you care?"

"While it's true me and Bill don't always see eye to eye, I would have to be blind not to see that the guy is hurting. Even in that angry and strong Bill way. He's grieving for the loss of Henry just as much as you are, but now he's having to grieve for the loss of the sister who, let's face it, he can't live without. And you can't live without him. I mean the pair of you are practically joined at the hip. You may as well be twins."

Evelyn smirked albeit reluctantly, and then quickly forced herself to shut down any feeling she had of missing Bill. She couldn't miss him. She wouldn't miss him. She couldn't face talking to him. He had lied to her. But apparently Liebgott wasn't perturbed.

"All I'm gonna say to you is that, I understand why you're upset with him," He held up a hand to stop her when she opened her mouth to interrupt him. "Just let me finish, will you? I completely understand why you're upset with him. He should have told you before you found out from someone else, but can you not see why he didn't? In his own weird way, he was just trying to protect you. And before you start harping on about how you're a grown woman and don't need protecting, don't bother, because we've all heard it a million times. But the problem is Ev, he's been your brother for nearly twenty one years. He's never gonna be able to stop worrying about you and looking out for you no matter how much you want him to."

"You finished?" she raised an eyebrow.

"For now," he said. "But if you don't get your act together then this won't be the last you hear of it."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and wanted to argue with him, but she couldn't. It was just better to let him think he had won this discussion for now. She didn't have the strength or energy to argue her point. Hell, it was almost too much effort just to get up every day and put one foot in front of the other. And she knew he was only trying to help after all.

"Right let's get you bandaged up and then you can go."

Once they were done, Evelyn decided to walk Liebgott out of the hospital. She had been in there all day and she could use some fresh air. As they got outside, Malarkey walked past and looked to be struggling carrying parcels wrapped in brown paper.

"Here Don, do you want a hand?" Evelyn ran over to him and took two of the loads. They were surprisingly light.

"What the hell is all this Malark?" Liebgott ran over to help too. "You been out on the rob again?"

"It's laundry," Malarkey muttered, his eyes dull and downcast.

"Jeez if I'd have known you were being a pack mule, I would have sent you to get mine too," Liebgott snorted.

Malarkey didn't look amused and it was only when Evelyn looked down at the name on the top parcel she carried that she had a hint of why that might be.  _T. Meehan._  She looked over at the pile Malarkey held and saw more names she recognised.

Glancing up, she met Malarkey's sad eyes and she understood immediately. Easy Company had jumped into Normandy with almost one hundred and forty officers and soldiers combined. They had returned to Aldbourne with just seventy four. The brown paper wrapped parcels were a poignant reminder of just some of those men who would never return home ever again.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_21st July, 1944_

"Just calm down, will you? And try not to be too, uh, well, you."

Evelyn turned and eyed Eugene drolly while he just smirked at her. It was Friday evening and Eugene had finally decided that it was time for her to meet the famous Vera. She was pretty sure he had only relented because she continued to pester him almost daily about her, but she didn't care. After months of midering it was actually happening, and to say that she was excited was a little bit of an understatement. She was positively giddy as they walked through the village and to the small house where Vera lived near to the churchyard.

"What exactly are you tryin' to say?" Evelyn pouted.

"It's just that sometimes you can be a little, well, excitable," Eugene tried to say kindly. "And you love to ask people all kinds of awkward questions. Of course I find it an endearing quality, don't get me wrong, but for people that aren't used to you, it can be a little off putting."

"Gene, you're actin' as though I'm about to walk into her house, shake her hand and ask her what bra size she is or somethin'." Eugene blushed slightly and raised an eyebrow at her. She chuckled and wrapped both of her arms around one of his. "I promise you right now, I will be on my absolute best behaviour, ok? Pinkie promise, Scout's honour, uh… Well I can't think of any others, but you get the idea." Eugene still didn't look exactly convinced though. "Oh Jeez Louise, Eugene, have some faith in me would you?"

"Sorry," Eugene muttered. The air was cool and a few spatters of warm summer rain fell on them as they strolled leisurely. "So, how are you doing?"

"Argh, not you as well," Evelyn groaned, dropping her arms down to her side. "Would everyone stop askin' me that? I feel like it's all I ever hear. Evelyn are you alright? Evelyn do you need to talk about it? Evelyn when are you gonna fix things up with Bill? It's drivin' me mad."

"Alrighty then," Eugene muttered with raised brows. Although in truth, he wasn't the least bit perturbed by her little rant. After two years with her, he was more than a little used to them.

They walked in comfortable silence for the rest of the way until they came to small house, set back from the others. The black painted metal gate squealed indignantly as Eugene pushed it open gently, and before they could even make it half way up the garden path the front door opened wide to reveal a slender red haired woman with a beaming smile. Evelyn glanced beside her to Eugene who had the same smile plastered on his face.  _Well aren't they smitten little kittens._  In all honesty though it was rather adorable. She held back a little as Eugene and the woman embraced each other tenderly. Eugene cupped her face and kissed her softly on the lips. Evelyn was a little surprised that he would show such affection in front of her, but at the same time it was nice to see a side of Eugene that wasn't always so reserved and proper, especially around women.

"You must be Evelyn? I'm Vera. I'm so happy to finally meet you at last," the woman turned her attention to Evelyn, who held out a hand to her. But the woman chuckled sweetly and pulled her in for a small hug. "I feel as though I know you so well already from all that Gene's told me that we can dispense with the formalities, don't you think? I've been begging Gene to let me meet you for so long but he's always saying you're too busy."

"Is that right?" Evelyn threw Eugene a pointed look over Vera's shoulder. He glanced at the floor uncomfortably.

"You must come in out of the rain the pair of you," Vera smiled warmly. "Rosie, that's my sister, has gone out for the night so it's just us three for dinner tonight."

Vera led them into the living room and took their jackets before muttering something about getting drinks from the kitchen. Evelyn noticed that Eugene's eyes never left Vera as she bustled around the kitchen busily. Sitting down on the couch, Evelyn glanced around the homely living room that wasn't too dissimilar from the Jones'. However, one thing that set it apart was the sheer volume of photographs dotted around the room. She recognised Vera in many of them.

"Are these your parents?" Evelyn asked, pointing to a photo of a young smiling couple holding a small baby as Vera flounced back into the room and handed her a small glass of sherry.

"Yes," Vera answered, almost with a sigh. "They died during the blitz. They were in London, visiting my grandmother. Ironically, they had gone to try persuade her to come back and live here with us, what with it being safer out in the country. My Mum didn't want to take me or Rosie, so they left us with a neighbour. Anyway, one night, the bomb shelter they were in was hit and nobody survived."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Evelyn felt a little terrible for having brought it up. Why the hell hadn't Eugene told her so she didn't put her foot in it? Then again, it was like getting blood out of a stone to get Eugene to say anything much about Vera. "That must have been awful for you."

"It was," Vera nodded. "But I had Rosie, and we got through it together. It's rather important to keep your loved ones close when you suffer a loss like that. Somehow it makes you feel less alone. Why don't you and Gene have a seat at the table and I'll just dish supper out?"

As Vera disappeared again, Evelyn gave Eugene a pointed stare.  _Meddling Martha._

"I'm just gonna go and help Vera," he stammered, flustered at having been caught out.

….

"I am awfully excited to get to know more about you, Evelyn. I want to hear all about what it's like being the only female in a company of men. You must have some rather interesting stories. Don't spare me any of the gory details. In fact, I'm rather looking forward to them," Vera chattered happily as she sat down at the table.

Evelyn smiled. She liked Vera already. A lot. "I sure do. I've got some right corkers I could share with you." Eugene cleared his throat. Evelyn took the hint. "But uh, you know what? They're not really that excitin'. In fact, they're pretty dull."  _A bit like Eugene is being right now._  She resisted the urge to snort as that thought ran through her head.

"I do hope dinner is to your liking," Vera said, offering Evelyn the gravy boat.

"It looks amazin'," Evelyn smiled, eyeing the mutton and vegetables on her plate. As if to agree, her stomach gurgled loudly. She took a bite and the mutton literally melted in her mouth. She groaned. It was delicious. Even Mrs Jones' cooking wasn't a patch on this. "This is the best mutton I've ever had. But if you ever come to Philly don't tell my Mom I said that. She would be heartbroken."

"Thank you," Vera blushed modestly. "It's nothing fancy though what with rationing and all."

"If this is nothin' fancy then I would love to see what you can cook when there's no rationin'," Evelyn snorted. "Gene, you better marry this girl quick before some other lucky guy snaps her up."

Eugene shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  _Oh God, what have I put my foot in now?_

"Have you not told her yet?" Vera asked him, her brows furrowed. Even then, she still looked so pleasantly sweet, and Evelyn doubted that she could ever say a bad word to or about anyone.

"I was gonna on our way home later," Eugene murmured, scratching his head. Evelyn had never seen him look so awkward before.

"Tell me what?" Evelyn wondered, thoroughly confused by Eugene's odd behaviour. She looked at Eugene then to Vera then back to Eugene. "Gene?"

"I asked Vera to marry me and she said yes," he finally answered.  _Try not to look like you've just been handed a life sentence, Gene._

"And the rest," Vera nudged him.

_There's more?_

"We're uh getting married on Sunday."

"Sunday? As in this Sunday?" Evelyn's mouth dropped open and her eyes almost bugged.

"There's only going to be my sister and a couple of the other red cross girls going. It won't be anything grand. Just the church and then a small buffet here afterwards," Vera smiled, taking Eugene's hand. "We do hope you'll be there of course?"

"Uh," Evelyn glanced at Eugene, unsure how to answer. She didn't want to impose if Eugene didn't actually want her there. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming about the whole thing, had he? She couldn't decide whether or not part of her was a little upset with him. They were meant to be friends. And she was pretty sure friends would tell each other something like this. But then again this was Eugene. Eugene who was notoriously private; even with her. Plus, the Eugene she knew would never do anything to intentionally hurt anyone's feelings. Perhaps she should give him the benefit of the doubt? Besides, she had already fallen out with Bill, she couldn't afford to fall out with anyone else. It was far too emotionally exhausting.

"We would really both like you to be there," Eugene told her sincerely. " _I_  would really like you to be there."

"Hmm," Evelyn pretended to think about, her eyes twinkling. "If you agree I can be a bridesmaid and wear a bright pink taffeta gown then I'll be there."

"Not a chance," Eugene snorted, picturing the image.

"Spoilsport," Evelyn stuck her tongue out, and just like that any hint of upset she felt was gone.

Vera watched the exchange between the two of them with a warm smile.

"Perhaps after supper, we can leave Gene to do the washing up and I'll take you upstairs to show you my dress?" Vera suggested. And then she leaned forward and whispered not very inconspicuously with an impish grin. "And then you can tell me those stories."

"You betcha," Evelyn grinned back.

….

"So, what do you think?" Eugene asked her on their walk home. It was late and the village was dark and quiet.

"About what? Vera? Oh, she's a doll. If you weren't gonna marry her, then I think I would," Evelyn joked. "But you on the other hand, Eugene Roe, are a sneaky weasel. I can't believe you're gettin' married in two days and you've only just told me."

Eugene at least had the good grace to look a little guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that, well, I don't want any of the others to know. And I thought-"

"-That me and my loud mouth would tell them?" she finished for him.

"Something like that," he admitted sheepishly.

"Your trust in me is astoundin'," she said sarcastically. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone. But let me ask you one thing? Why don't you want any of them to know? You do know that they'd all be overjoyed for you, don't you?"

"I know that," Gene nodded. "But, I dunno, I kind of just want to keep that bit of my life separate. I can't explain it. I don't really understand it myself. The only person that knows, other than you, is Colonel Sink, and that was only because I had to get him to sort all the paperwork out."

"Fair enough," Evelyn shrugged. "You're completely bonkers, but it's your life and your choice. Just do me one favour, yeah? When you guys have a kid, will you actually tell me before it arrives? And I mean like months before, not two days?"

"Deal," Eugene smirked.

When they reached the Jones', all the lights were off. Evelyn lifted the doormat up to see the spare front door key tucked underneath it.

"Thanks for walkin' me home, Gene," she smiled. "And if I haven't said it already; I really am happy for you and Vera. I think you're both gonna be very happy together."

"Yeah we will be, as soon as this damned war is over anyway," Eugene muttered almost angrily.

Evelyn put a hand on his arm comfortingly, sympathetic to his feelings. She couldn't imagine how he must be feeling, knowing that they could be moving out again anytime soon and he wouldn't know when he would see his new wife again.

"You know we can't all be as lucky as you," Eugene said suddenly, and Evelyn frowned, wondering what on earth he meant. "Well you know, whenever we move out again, you and your future husband get to go together."

"Shut up Gene," Evelyn blushed, punching his arm playfully.

"Good night Ev," Gene smirked. "See you on Sunday."

"Night Gene."

….

_22nd July, 1944_

It was Saturday morning and Evelyn was listening to the wireless in the living room, enjoying the fact that it was finally the weekend. Which meant no training, no aid station and some peace and quiet. The door bell rang merrily, and Evelyn sighed. She had spoken to soon.

"Ev would you be a dear and get that?" Mrs Jones shouted from the kitchen where she was washing up the breakfast dishes.

"Sure," Evelyn answered, already up and walking to the front door. When she opened it, there stood the one person she had no wish to see. She made a move to shut the door but Bill jammed it open with his foot.

"Ev, please," he begged but she wouldn't be swayed.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Bill is that you?" Lucy ran down the stairs sounding like an entire herd of elephants was coming down them.

"There's my favourite girl," he smiled pushing his way into the hallway just as Lucy ran and jumped into arms. "Did you grow bigger while I was gone?"

"You noticed," she beamed.

"Course I did," he set her down on the floor and ruffled her hair. "You ready to go squirt?"

"Yep, I just need to get my cardigan," she said as Mrs Jones came walking into the hallway, wiping her hands on her apron.

Evelyn wanted to ask what the hell he was doing here and where the hell he thought he was going with Lucy, but she didn't want to talk to him nor create a scene, especially not in front of Lucy.

"It's so good to see you," Mrs Jones smiled as Bill leaned in and kissed her cheek. "When Harry said you called round yesterday evening to ask about taking Lucy out, I was awfully sorry to have missed you. I'm glad to see you're looking well."

Evelyn frowned. So not only had Bill come around yesterday but nobody had thought to mention it to her, and somehow the eight year old chatterbox had managed to keep her little day trip a secret all morning. Evelyn didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed at their secrecy. Also, if Mrs Jones had known Bill was coming around then surely she would have guessed it was him at the door when she asked Evelyn to answer it? Why did Evelyn have the feeling she was being hustled?

"I hope you didn't mind me askin' to take this little munchkin out, but I needed to repay her kindness in lookin' after my baseball for me while I was gone," Bill smiled, leaning down to help Lucy with her cardigan. "And I figured goin' to the movies would be as good a payment as any."

"Oh of course not, she's awfully excited," Mrs Jones smiled. "I've told her that she's to listen to everything you tell her and if she's naughty that you'll bring her straight home."

"She'll be fine, won't you squirt?" he winked at Lucy who gave her best and most innocent looking smile.

"Are you coming too Evelyn?" the little girl asked, looking up at her expectantly.

"Oh no, not today," Evelyn tried to smile back, hoping Lucy didn't notice the obvious tension between her and Bill. "But you be sure to tell me all about it when you get back, yeah?"

"Oh please," Lucy begged, clasping her hands together. "Please come with us. We're getting the bus to Swindon and everything. It's going to be wonderful. But it would be even better if you come too."

Evelyn was at a loss. On one hand she couldn't bear the thought of upsetting little girl who had become like a younger sister, but nor could she stomach spending the day playing happy families with her lying older brother.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaassssse," Lucy begged. "I promise I'll be really good, and it will be even better having both of you there."

"Now, now Lucy, perhaps Evelyn's got plans for today?" Mrs Jones tried to deter Lucy. "I'm sure she'll come next time."

"Ok," Lucy dropped her head in defeat, a wobble playing at her bottom lip.  _No, not the bottom lip. She knows I can't say no to the bottom lip. Argh!_

"Alright," Evelyn sighed reluctantly. "I'm comin'."

"Yay!" Lucy squealed excitedly, and Evelyn had a feeling she had been played good and proper by an eight year old.  _Must be a family trait._  "Let's go, let's go!"

"I'm sorry," Mrs Jones whispered to Evelyn as she was the last to head out of the front door. Although Evelyn was pretty sure that Mrs Jones had gotten the exact result she hoped for.

"Don't worry," Evelyn patted her arm reassuringly. "See you later."

The second they were out of the garden gate, Lucy went skipping off down the road towards the direction of the bus stop which was on the main road just outside the village.

"I'm, uh, really glad you came with us, Evie," Bill said.

"Yeah well, I'm not doin' it for you," she glared, striding away from him. But Bill caught her by the wrist and stopped her.

"Please Evie," he begged, his eyes pleading. Eyes that were almost the exact same colour as Henry's. Tears filled as her own eyes as pain seared through her heart at the mere thought of him.

"You best let go, Bill," she said through gritted teeth.

"And what if I don't, huh? It's been over a month, Evie and you still won't talk to-"

"-Would you stop callin' me that?" she yanked her arm away angrily.

"Why are you two fighting?" Lucy's upset voice suddenly asked. "Why were you hurting Evelyn's arm?"

Bill and Evelyn looked down at her, simultaneously plastering smiles onto their faces. Bill rubbed his face wearily, unsure of what to say to her.

"That was us just play fightin' Lucy locket," Evelyn knelt down in front of her. "And Bill didn't hurt me, I promise. Look."

Lucy didn't look convinced even as Evelyn held out her arm for her to inspect. She narrowed her eyes at the pair of them.

"Yeah, it's just a game Lou," Bill tried to convince her.

"It didn't look like a game," Lucy commented. "Evelyn looked upset."

"Yeah she was just upset cos she was losin' is all. She's a real sore loser," Bill winked. "Now are we gonna hurry up before we miss that bus? Otherwise I think it's a pretty long walk to Swindon."

"We couldn't walk to Swindon, silly," Lucy chuckled at absurdity of such a suggestion. "It would take a gazillion years."

"Well we'd best get a move on then, hadn't we?" Evelyn stood up and smiled down at her.

"I'll lead the way," she decided, running off ahead of them happily once more.

"I, uh, appreciate what you just did there," Bill murmured uncomfortably.

"What? That I didn't tell the little girl who idolises you what a lyin' bastard you are?" she asked angrily. "Thank God that when this stupid war is over, she won't have to see you again, because you'd probably end up hurtin' her the way you've hurt me."

And with that she stormed off after Lucy, leaving Bill feeling even more broken hearted than he had before. Did she really think he was a complete and utter monster?

…

Swindon was bigger than Aldbourne, a heck of a lot bigger. Lucy was in her element, jabbering away excitedly and pointing at anything and everything. Evelyn supposed that it was all very exciting for her, considering she had probably only left Aldbourne a handful of times in her life. And Aldbourne was hardly a hive of activity; well, at least when the Americans weren't there it wasn't.

Throughout the movie, she kept on asking questions left, right and centre until eventually an older woman in front of them turned around and told her to be quiet. So, Bill had taken great delight in kicking the woman's seat and then every time she turned to glare at him, he would smile sweetly, sending Lucy into fits of giggles. Even Evelyn was hard pressed not to laugh. But with great difficulty, she forced herself not to.

After their little altercation back in Aldbourne, Bill hadn't tried to talk to her again. Which she was of course glad about. She was. She really was. Yep. Completely and utterly glad. At least that's what she told herself anyway.

The day flew by and before they knew it, they were on the bumpy bus back home to Aldbourne. Home. It seemed strange to call it that, but it kind of was. It was truly like a home away from home. At least to Evelyn it was anyway. As the bus jolted to a stop a few miles outside of Aldbourne, Evelyn realised that it was quiet. In fact, it was probably the quietest it had been all day. Glancing at Bill sat beside her, she realised why. Lucy was fast asleep on Bill's knee, cuddled up into his chest and her head lolloping about with every jerk of the bus.

"I tell you, I had forgotten how much this little one can talk," Bill murmured, gazing down at Lucy with a small smile. "She might even be worse than you."

Evelyn opened her mouth ready to retort angrily, just at the very fact he was speaking to her, but in that one moment something changed. The Bill she saw holding Lucy tenderly in his arms was the same Bill who had done that for her countless times growing up. The Bill who had let her play with him and his friends even when she was annoying him; the Bill who would cover for her whenever she did something wrong and their Mom found out; the Bill who carried her home for four blocks when she was playing in the street and ran into a lamppost. Well, she didn't actually remember him carrying her home because she only remembered hitting the lamppost before everything went black, but she remembered plenty of people telling her about it. In that one moment, she knew she had been unfair. Bill hadn't been trying to hurt her. He had been trying to do the complete opposite. He was just trying to look out for her the same way he always had. And deep down she had down known that all along.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Bill looked up at her in surprise, his eyes wide. This was the moment he had been waiting on for weeks.

"I know that I've been a complete and utter bitch, and things I've said to you have been uncalled for. Especially what I said earlier about Lucy. That was just plain nasty," she began to ramble, filling the stunned silence as she swiped angrily at the tears suddenly pouring down her face. "I don't even know why I said half of them. I was just angry and upset. I know why you didn't tell me about Henry, and I know that you thought you were just lookin' out for me. I don't expect you to forgive me but-"

"-Ev?" Bill interrupted her.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry too, you know. I honestly thought I was doin' the right thing by you. It never crossed my mind that you might have found out from someone else. In hindsight it was the dumbest thing I've ever done, but all I could think about was keepin' you safe the only way I knew how."

If Evelyn hadn't have felt so guilty and upset, she would have probably made fun of the fact that the great Bill Guarnere had actually apologised off his own back. Usually it took their Mom or Frannie to wrangle a very reluctant apology out of him. But this was sincere and from the heart. It meant everything to her.

Bill shifted Lucy on his knee gently so that he could extend his free arm out to Evelyn, who burrowed her head into his shoulder and began to cry. Bill wasn't sure if she was crying with relief or sadness, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he had his Evie back and that it was him she crying on finally and not someone else. She sobbed and sobbed as the bus rocked them gently from side to side. Bill looked around and realised that they were the only other passengers on the bus. Quite fortunately actually because they were probably making a bit of a spectacle.

When Evelyn finally stopped crying she looked at him, her face all puffy and red and, well, a little snotty.

"I really am sorry," she apologised sincerely. "Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you've said so three times," Bill grinned. "I don't need any more apologies, I'm just glad to finally have you back. You're my baby sister and I adore every bone in your body. Nothin' that you do or say will ever make me stop lovin' you, nor will I ever not forgive you for somethin'. Actually no, that's a lie. If you end up actin' upon this stupid crush you've got on Liebgott then I might have to disown you." She glared at him, although relieved that his teasing meant everything was back to normal. And also slightly surprised that he knew about her 'stupid crush'. Either she was really obvious or George had been gossiping. She opted for the second option. _Damn you, Georgie Porgie._  "Then again, lookin' at the state of you now, I don't think I'd have to worry about him reciprocatin' those feelings. I mean, look at the state of you."

"I'm about this close to fallin' out with you again, William Guarnere," Evelyn help her thumb and finger about an inch apart to demonstrate.

"Nah, you're not," Bill smirked. "But seriously though, Liebgott's a schmuck. You could do a lot better."

"Well, first of all, it's none of your business," she said indignantly. "Second of all, there's nothin' goin' on and I doubt there ever will be, especially in the middle of a friggin' war, so don't fret yourself, ok?"

"Fret myself?" Bill grinned. "Jeez, you're turnin' into such a Limey. You'll be offerin' me a cup of tea next."

"Actually, I think the English are right," she smirked. "A cup of tea pretty much solves everythin'."

"Oh my god, we need to get you back to Philly quick," Bill laughed. Evelyn smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really do love you, you know," she said contentedly.

"You too kiddo," Bill replied, snaking his arm around her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

The bus carried on past green fields and farms, almost on the outskirts of Aldbourne. Neither spoke for some time, just enjoying the peace and quiet of each other. To Evelyn, it felt as though they had never been apart. As though they had never fallen out. Everything finally right again. Well, not right. Things could never be right now that Henry was gone from their lives forever, but making up with Bill had helped to start the healing process already. She could feel it. It didn't matter now how much it hurt, because she wasn't hurting on her own. Eventually it was Bill who broke the silence.

"You, uh, still havin' the nightmares?"

Why wasn't she surprised that he knew about them?

"Nothin' gets past old Gonorrhoea, huh?" she said quietly.

"Not when it involves you, no," he answered simply. "So, are you? Still havin' them?"

"Yeah," was all she said, closing her eyes to try and block out the images that haunted her sleep night after night. But it was like they were seared into her brain. They never really left her, even when she was awake.

Bill sensed that she didn't want to talk about, and he decided not to push it. Especially not when they had only just cleared the air. If, and when, she wanted to talk about the nightmares he would be there, but until then there wasn't much he could do.

"Did you get a letter from Gina?" Evelyn asked, trying to distract herself from her dark thoughts.

"Yeah," Bill nodded. "She said she sent you one too."

"Uh huh," Ev nodded back. "I ain't replied yet though. And I know I should write Mom and Dad too, but I just have no idea what to say to them."

"Me neither," Bill sighed. "Maybe we can write them one together? There ain't much we can say to them to help the situation, but maybe if they know that we're both doin' alright it'll make things somewhat easier on them?"

"Are we though?" Evelyn looked up at him. " _Are_  we doin' alright though? Cos you know what Bill? I don't think I am. I miss him so much it hurts. I don't think I'm ever gonna be alright again."

"Me too," Bill leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "But I promise you right now, that we will get through this. Together."

….

_23rd July, 1944_

"We're here."

"What? This is the big surprise? Evie, I've already been to church once this morning with everyone else. Why the hell do I wanna come here again? You've not had some kind of religious epiphany, have you?"

"Do you wanna see the surprise or not?" Evelyn tapped her boot on the pavement impatiently at her brother.

When Bill had dropped Ev and Lucy back off at the Jones' the previous afternoon, Evelyn had asked him if he had plans on Sunday afternoon. When he'd said no, she had told him to meet her at half past three as she was taking him somewhere. But she wouldn't tell him where. Only that it was a surprise. Now, stood outside Aldbourne's small yet picturesque church, Bill was perplexed.

"Will you just tell me why we're here?" he frowned.

"Nope," she shook her head, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the church doors. "Now hurry up or we're gonna miss it."

"Miss what?" he muttered to himself, following behind her.

"You wait there," she said to him, pointing to a little alcove at the back of the church. "And watch for my signal."

Now Bill was more confused than ever, but nonetheless did as he was told.

"Gene!" Evelyn called out to Eugene who was waiting alone at the altar.

She cringed a little when her loud voice echoed around the quiet church. On the left hand front row, sat three girls all coiffed and made up, who she guessed were Vera's red cross friends. They all turned and looked at her. Giving them a quick smile, she turned her attention back to Eugene who was smiling warmly at her. However, underneath his calm façade, she swore she could sense a flicker of nerves in his eyes. "I hope you don't mind Gene, but I kind of brought someone with me." She held up a hand to stop Eugene before he could say anything. "Before you get annoyed with me, just let me show you who it is first, ok? Ok?"

"Ok," Eugene sighed. Evelyn turned and gave a wave to the back of the church. Eugene's almost scowl turned into an expression of shock before one of happiness when he saw Bill approaching. He looked at Evelyn questioningly, but she just shrugged.

"I figured it was time to stop being such an idiot," she grinned.

"About time," Gene snorted. "I guess you both better take a seat then. She's gonna be here any minute."

"Who's gonna be here? I swear the pair of you better start talkin' or-"

"-Bill, just shut up and sit down," Evelyn rolled her eyes at him.

The vicar came over and murmured something to Eugene who took a deep breath and nodded. Evelyn gave him a huge squeeze and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck," she smiled taking her seat, next to Bill who was still muttering to himself. When the organ started up, they stood and Bill's jaw dropped when he saw Vera begin her ascent up the aisle in the beautiful lace dress that she told Evelyn had been her mother's, followed by her sister holding the train.

"Well isn't Doc a sly dog," Bill grinned. "Wait 'til the guys hear about this."

"They won't," Evelyn whispered giving him a warning glare. "And if they do, I'll never ever talk to you again."

"Alright drama queen, my lips are sealed," Bill rolled his eyes before chuckling to himself. "Still though, she's a real looker. Doc did well there. I'm only sad I didn't find her first."

"Pig," Evelyn muttered, nudging him to be quiet as Vera and Eugene turned to face each other at the altar.

The Vicar bade them all to take their seats once more and the service began. For the first time in weeks, a feeling of peace and contentment came over Evelyn. When Eugene and Vera gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and began to recite their vows, it felt as though finally there was just a bit of joy left in the world after all.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_1st August, 1944_

Headlice. There seemed to be an epidemic. And the men weren't happy. Around a third of the company was infected. And the source of their misery? Little Lucy Jones. In the aid station turned hair salon, Evelyn, Gene and Spina were up to their eyeballs in lysine and dust combs.

"Ow Evelyn, do you have to be so fuckin' rough?" George was complaining like a baby as she combed through his hair, grimacing whenever she found one of the little bugs. "I'm gonna have no hair left if you keep yanking it like that."

"Oh for God's sake George, quit your whinin'," she sighed exasperatedly. "If you'd prefer, I'll just shave it all off?"

"Alright, alright," he muttered sulkily. "You know, I blame you for this."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," he said. "And Bill. You could have kept your fuckin' infestations to yourselves."

"Aw but you see, Georgie, our Mom always told us it was nice to share," she smirked, slapping his hand away as he reached up to scratch his itchy scalp. "And anyway, to be fair, we didn't even know Lucy had them until the other day, let alone that she had been generous enough to give them to us. I tell you, I ain't exactly jumpin' for joy about it either. You guys think you've got it bad? Be thankful you've all got short hair, because otherwise you really would have somethin' to moan about. Gene, how long did it take you to go through my hair yesterday?"

"About two and a half hours," Gene answered, deep in concentration as he combed through Malarkey's hair.

"See? And you're complainin' about sittin' here for all of twenty minutes," Evelyn tutted.

"I still blame you," George mumbled to himself. And then yelped as Evelyn clouted him on the top of his head. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry," Evelyn apologised sweetly, trying her best not to smile. "That was a really big one."

Before George could say anything else, the door burst open and Joe Toye stomped in angrily, his eyes blazing.

"Nobody say a fuckin' word," he warned. "I swear to God Evelyn, you best get these fuckers out of my head before I lose my shit."

"I think you already have, Joe," George commented and Evelyn snorted.

Apparently Toye didn't find that comment very funny though, judging by the glowering expression on his face.

"Take a seat Joe," Evelyn said, pointing to the row of chairs lined up against the wall with various other men from the company sat on them waiting for their turn. "We'll get you sorted eventually."

"You best fuckin' had."

….

_11th August, 1944_

Almost two weeks later and the head lice fiasco thankfully seemed to have abated. It had taken hours and days of painstakingly thorough combing of everyone on the medics' behalves, but it appeared that the chain had at last been broken. Nobody was happier than Evelyn, seeing as Eugene had threatened to cut her hair if he had to spend hours combing through it again. And she didn't doubt his word.

It was Friday evening, and the company was gathered in the mess hall. They had just finished their dinner and were enjoying welcoming back a few friendly faces from the hospital; Smokey and Talbert being two of them. Walking into the barn turned mess hall, Evelyn was a little disappointed to see she had missed dinner. Of course, she had already eaten at the Jones' but the walk back to camp always built up her appetite. At least that's what she told herself. The truth was that she was always hungry. Always. In fact, she couldn't think of a time when she wasn't hungry.

Giving Smokey a smile and a wave, she saw Talbert sat over at a table with Liebgott and More and headed in that direction.

"Hey Tab," she smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, you too Ev," Tab smiled back.

"Before you sit next to me, can I just check that you ain't got anything nasty crawling about in your hair?" Liebgott teased as she went to sit down beside him at the table.

"Only thing nasty around here is your face," she answered with a smirk as the rest of the guys whooped and howled at her comeback. Snatching a left over piece of bread from his plate, she shoved it in her mouth and grinned. "Besides you're just jealous that you didn't get the five star salon experience like the rest of these guys."

"If you say so," Lieb snorted.

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him as Smokey stood up on his crutches; three purple hearts hanging on his jacket proudly. A hush fell over the room as it became obvious that he was waiting to say something to the room.

"The night of the bayonet," he announced with a smile. "The night was filled with dark and cold when Sgt Talbert, the story's told…"

"I don't like this," Talbert groaned.

"…Pulled on his poncho and headed out, to check the lines dressed like a Kraut…"

"Why's everyone in such a hurry to get back, huh?" Malarkey asked, ruffling Tab's hair and pushing his way in between him and Liebgott on the bench.

"We don't need you anymore, Tab," Alton More smirked.

"Just ignore him Tab," Evelyn said, wolfing down what was left on Martin's plate while he shook his head at her in amusement. "We missed you."

"Would you just shut your mouth already, Guarnere? Some of us are trying to listen to this," Liebgott hissed without any of his usual venom. When he turned back around to look at Smokey, he missed the two fingers Evelyn gave him.

"…Upon a trooper our hero came," Smokey continued. "Fast asleep, he called his name. Smith, oh Smith, get up, it's time. To take your turn out on the line. But Smith, so very weary. Cracked an eye all red and bleary. Grabbed his rifle, he did not tarry. Hearing Floyd, but seeing Jerry…"

"Oh my God!" Smith exclaimed in embarrassment from the table in front of them.

"…'It's me' cried Tab, 'don't do it' and yet, Smith charged tout suite with bayonet. He lunged, he thrust, both high and low. And skewered the boy from Kokomo."

The mess hall erupted, and Smokey, never one to shy away from an audience, lapped it up happily.

"Since you weren't wounded by the enemy and thus didn't qualify for a purple heart, we've taken matters in to our own hands," Smokey said, pulling off one his own medals and holding out. "Tab, this is for you."

"I could have shot the kid a dozen times," Tab declared amidst another round of cheers and applause.

"Yeah right," Liebgott smirked.

"I just didn't think we could spare a man," Tab grinned.

"I swear you should be the size of a house the amount you eat," Liebgott commented, turning to watch Evelyn scoff her face. Done with both his and Johnny's plates, she had moved on to Ramirez's.

"You're probably right," she nodded, not the least bit perturbed by his remark.

"Ev! Get over here!" Bill shouted from the table behind her. She looked up and he waved her over.

"Catch you later boys," she muttered, getting up from the table with Ramirez's plate in her hands.

"Ev, come have a seat here next to me," Bill said, shuffling up to make space for her. "I got someone I want you to meet. This is Babe Heffron. Babe this is my sister, Evie."

"You one of the replacements?" she asked the young, red haired boy sat opposite them.

"Uh yeah," he smiled, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Have a guess where he's from?" Bill nudged her as she shook Babe's hand.  _Babe? What kind of a name is Babe? Surely can't be his real name? And if it is, then his parents need to be arrested for child cruelty._

"Hmm let me think," she put her finger to her mouth and pretended to ponder. "Well, first of all, you hate replacements and don't usually give them the time of day. Uh, no offense to you, Babe. Second of all, you're jumpin' around like a kid at Christmas. And third, he's got an accent that I would recognise anywhere. Nice to meet a fellow Philly," she smiled at Babe who smiled back warmly.

"You'll never guess where he lives though?" Bill nudged her again.  _Nudge me one more bloody time, Bill and I'm gonna nudge you back so hard it'll push you right off the bench._

"I'm pretty sure you're about to tell me," she said.

"Front street," Bill grinned.

"Front street? No way," she exclaimed. "In that case, you must know someone called Marcie Zimmerman?"

"Marcie? Yeah, I know her," Babe nodded. "She's a great girl."

"Oh yeah," Evelyn answered, hoping her true feelings about Marcie Zimmerman didn't show through. "She's just great."

"Yeah, so great," Babe nodded.

"Uh-huh, lovely."

"Yep. So lovely."

"Yeah."

"She's such a bitch," Babe suddenly snorted.

"Oh, thank God you said that," Evelyn chuckled. "I actually hate her."

"I don't know many people that don't," Babe smirked.

"Yeah, but I'll bet you don't know anyone that hates her as much as Evie," Bill commented. "Are you gonna tell him why you hate her so much or shall I? Wait til you hear this, Heffron."

Babe leaned forward, eagerly awaiting the story while Evelyn strongly resisted the urge to smack her brother in the mouth. He thought the entire story had been hilarious when it had happened, and he still did to this day.

"Ok, so we were nine," Evelyn started. "We were playin' out near Montgomery's bakers. You know where I mean, right? That courtyard at the back of it?"

Babe nodded, listening earnestly. He knew the place. Growing up, all the kids hung out there.

"Anyway, there was a whole bunch of us playin' on the courtyard, and I had this red ribbon in my hair that my Mom got me from Mrs Lyon's haberdashery that mornin'. Anyway, we were playin' and after a while I realised that I'd lost this ribbon. I was so upset. Everybody was helpin' me to look for it and then when we finally decide to give up the search, who should return with a red ribbon exactly like mine in her hair?"

"Marcie Zimmerman," Bill grinned, trying desperately hard not to laugh. And failing miserably.

"Hang on a minute, I'm confused," Babe furrowed his brows. "Are you seriously tellin' me that you hate Marcie because you suspect that she may or may not have stolen your red hair ribbon when you were nine?"

"Exactly," Evelyn nodded, completely serious. "And I don't suspect it. I know it. Even when she told me that she had found it in her pocket, I knew she was lyin'. So from that day forward, I knew that Marcie Zimmerman couldn't be trusted and that she was a total cow. And to be fair, she's never proven me wrong yet."

Babe looked at Bill incredulously, silently asking for confirmation that Evelyn was being serious, but Bill was too busy crying with laughter. Almost twelve years on and Evelyn still hadn't let the fucking hair ribbon go. The best bit was though, that even after she had lost it, their Mom had gone out the next day and bought her a new one. The exact same colour, same size, everything. But apparently it was injustice of it that caused it to be such an issue, even after all this time. Women. They were puzzling.

"Wow," was all Babe could say. "That must have been, uh, traumatic for you."

That sent Bill into even more fits of laughter. Evelyn did not look amused one bit. In a childish fit of annoyance, she punched Bill in the arm and pouted. When he still didn't stop laughing, she stood up with a huff and was about to leave when Lipton stood up to make an announcement. Carwood Lipton had a serious face. While his serious face matched his often serious nature, he did at times have a good sense of humour and was very amiable and easy to get along with. But his expression was always grave, as though he was always waiting for the next bit of bad news to come.

"Listen up! First, the training exercise scheduled for twenty two hundred hours has been cancelled," he announced, waiting for the shouts and yelps of joy to dissipate before continuing. "Secondly, all passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France, so pack up all your gear. We will not be returning to England, boys."

Evelyn glanced at Bill, who suddenly didn't look so amused anymore.

"Anyone who has not made out a will should go to the supply office," Lipton continued. It was plain to see in his face that he wished he wasn't the one breaking the jovial mood with such news. But ultimately, someone had to do it. "Trucks depart from Membury at zero seven hundred. As you were."

….

_2nd September, 1944_

As it turned out, Easy Company didn't head to France. Nor did they the next few times they were told they would be. Apparently General Patton's forces on the ground were advancing so well that they didn't need any aid from the airborne. Not that any of them minded. The longer it kept them away from the fighting, the better as far as they were all concerned.

Babe, real name Edward, Heffron seemed to fit right into the company. Being from South Philly, Bill had taken him under his wing and because of this he had been easily accepted by everyone else. So much so, that when a group of them decided to head to London one weekend, Heffron was the only replacement invited.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Evelyn shook her head at George who offered her a flask of something that smelled suspiciously like gin. She almost gagged at the memory of the last and only time she had drank it back at Fort Benning. Taking a swig, George shook his head and passed it over to Joe Toye, who was more than happy to have a drink too. They had left Aldbourne bright and early to catch the first train of the day to London, and less than twenty minutes into the journey George was ready and raring to make the most of his trip away apparently.

"Evelyn, not only do we have a forty eight hour pass in merry old London," George answered in his best attempt at a cockney accent. It actually wasn't a bad effort, but Evelyn wasn't going to tell him. His head was already big enough as it was. "But Easy's very own femme fatale is turning twenty one. Therefore, I think you'll find that nine in the morning is a perfectly acceptable time to start drinking."

"George, do you even know what a femme fatale is?" Evelyn frowned.

"Not really," he shrugged. "Just thought it sounded good."

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Skip who grinned back at her, shaking his head in amusement. Getting up from her seat, Evelyn walked to the other end of the carriage where Liebgott, Skinny and Smokey were sat.

"Hey guys," she smiled, sitting down beside Smokey and opposite the other two.

"George annoying you already?" Skinny asked.

"How'd you guess?" she grinned.

"Hey Ev?" Liebgott said. She looked at him questioningly. "You, uh, got ink or something on your face."

"Where?" she questioned, touching her face subconsciously.

"Right there," Liebgott pointed to her forehead.

"Here?" she licked her finger and rubbed across her forehead. "Gone?"

"Nah it's still there," Lieb answered, his lips twitching as she frowned rubbed at her forehead again. "Oh no, you know what? My mistake. It's not ink after all."

"It's not?"

"No, I realised what it is," he shook his head, openly grinning now. "It's the hugest wrinkle I've ever seen. I thought you said you were twenty one not a hundred and one."

Evelyn folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"You're not funny," she huffed, kicking at his boot on the floor by hers. "And you two stop laughin' otherwise you're just gonna encourage him. In fact, you know what? I'm goin' back to sit with George. He might be annoyin' but at least he ain't bein' mean to me."

"Aw no, don't go," Smokey protested. "We're just joking with you."

"Yeah," Skinny added. "Besides, ignore Liebgott, he doesn't know what he's talking about. You don't look a day over thirty."

"You guys are such charmers," she snorted. "So, you all excited for our little weekend in London?"

"Alcohol and women," Smokey rubbed his hands together gleefully. "What is there not to be excited about?"

"You know Alley told me that when he went to London a few weeks back, the women were absolutely gagging for it," Skinny wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why the hell were you starin' at me when you said that, Wayne Sisk?" Evelyn furrowed her brows. "Am I meant to be thrilled by that or somethin'?"

"Sorry Ev, I just forget that you're not like us sometimes."

"What? A male? And a permanently randy one at that?" she snorted. "Genuinely, that's all I ever hear you guys talkin' about."

"And?" Smokey grinned. "You're just jealous that it's not you we're all talking about."

"Oh yeah, so jealous," Evelyn chuckled, her eyes subconsciously flicking towards Liebgott who wore his characteristic smirk. The smirk that she found incredibly attractive yet annoying at the same time.

"Don't worry though, even when I'm fighting the throngs of girls hanging onto me, I'll still save you a dance seeing as it's your birthday," Skinny winked at her.

"Aw thanks Wayne," she smiled sarcastically. "You're so kind."

"Hey, who wants to play eye spy?" Smokey asked suddenly.

"Eye spy?" Liebgott snorted. "How old do you think we are, Smoke?"

"I just thought it would pass the time," Smokey shrugged.

"Lieb's just upset that he won't be able to play cos he don't know how to spell," Evelyn said.

"It's ok, Joe," Skinny patted his arm reassuringly. "I'll help you."

"You two are just as bad as her," Lieb shook his head, but he was laughing all the same. "Right, I'm going first. I spy with my little eye…"

….

Evelyn sighed as she sunk in the hot bath water. It was heavenly. After spending the best part of the day seeing all of the sights that London had to offer, they had all decided to come back to the hotel to have a rest and freshen up ready for their wild night out on the town.  _Knock knock._ Evelyn glanced at the door and decided to ignore it. She was enjoying having five minutes peace and actually being in a bath that she could lie down in. The Jones' only had a metal bath tub like they had back at home in Philly, and she was going to enjoy this rare horizontal luxury while she could. There was a knock at the door again.  _La la la la, I can't hear you,_  she thought to herself, flicking her legs about happily in the water.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"For Gods sake," she muttered angrily, climbing out of the tub. Wrapping the bath sheet around her, she shuffled over to the door. Cracking it open ajar, she peeked her head through the gap to see her brother stood there. "This better be good, Bill."

"Christ, you could have put some clothes on before you answered the door. What if it had been George or somebody else?" he tutted as she opened the door wide to let him.

"You're talkin' as though I opened the door completely stark naked," she scowled at him. "What do you want anyway? Apart from comin' here to make digs at me about my nakedness."

"Bleurgh stop talkin' about bein' naked would you," Bill pretended to shiver. "That's not somethin' I wanna be thinkin' about."

"You started it," she answered flippantly, for the first time noticing the bag in his hand. "Ooh what's in the bag?"

"Shut your face for two minutes and you'll find out. Here," Bill thrust the bag at her. "Happy birthday."

"It's for me?" Evelyn was shocked.

"Well that is what usually happens when it's someone's birthday," Bill rolled his eyes. "Now are you gonna open it?

"You don't have to ask me twice," Evelyn grinned, putting the bag down on the bed and delving inside it.

Pulling out a dress in a deep purple colour with capped sleeves and a full skirt, she gasped. She knew where she had seen this dress before, and it was even more beautiful now than the first time she had seen it.

"I remembered you lookin' at it in that shop when we went to Swindon with Lucy," Bill said, watching her reaction carefully. "So I, uh, went back for it last weekend and luckily it was still there. I hope it fits right. I didn't really know what size you were so I just kinda had to explain you to the woman in the shop."

"Bill, it's beautiful," she flung her arms around him happily. "I love it. Thank you."

"Right this just feels weird," Bill grimaced patting her back before pushing her away gently. "You can hug me properly later when you've got more than a friggin' towel on. And anyway, it ain't just me you gotta thank. All the guys chipped in to pay for it."

"Well I'm definitely not huggin' any of them until I'm properly dressed," she giggled, feeling touched at the gesture from them all. She felt so lucky to have such a good group of friends. Friends who she would never have met in a million years if war hadn't brought them all together. Strange how something so terrible could bring about something so good at the same time.

"My thoughts exactly," Bill smirked. "Well on that note, I'm gonna disappear and let you get ready. Meet you downstairs at seven. And try not to be late, huh? Oh and Ev? I kind of came to a little understandin' with Winters, and he agreed that seein' as you only turn twenty one once, you don't gotta wear your uniform tonight."

Holding the dress up to herself, she span around in a circle and squealed happily as Bill shut the door behind him, chuckling at her obvious joy. Tonight was going to be a good night. She could just feel it.

….

Evelyn felt slightly self-conscious as she headed downstairs to find everyone else. The dress was beautiful and with her long hair cascading down her back she felt like a million bucks, but none of them, aside from Bill, had ever seen her in anything other than her uniform and she was nervous to see their reactions. Especially Liebgott's. Entering the foyer, she spotted the guys gathered around in a group and realised that she was the last one to come down. Unsurprisingly.

"Hey, there's the birthday girl," George spotted her first. "Move on over Rita Hayworth."

Evelyn giggled as George grabbed her hand and span her around gently, making her dress spin out with the motion.

"Seriously Ev, you are smoking hot," Malarkey's eyes were practically bugging out of his head.

As everyone began giving her compliments, she blushed under the scrutiny, feeling embarrassed with all the attention. Part of her wished that she had just worn her uniform, then they wouldn't all be looking at her so strangely. But the opportunity to wear something so pretty and feminine after two years of khaki had been too hard to pass up. Plus, it would have been rude not to wear the dress when it was a gift from them all. Looking around, Evelyn caught Liebgott's eye. He winked at her and she blushed even more red.

"Yeah alright everyone, stop oglin' my baby sister," Bill pushed through them all to get to her. "Lookin' good kiddo," he smiled. "And only twenty minutes late. Not too bad."

"I'm gettin' better," she laughed, taking Bill's arm.

"I know, we might actually make it to the club for the time we said we would," Bill said.

"Do you reckon we'd have time to get somethin' to eat along the way?" she wondered. "I'm starvin'."

"Sure thing, kiddo," Bill smirked. "Would hate for you to waste away, especially when we've just spent all that money on your birthday present."

….

The Cove and the Gardens was the place to be on a Saturday night so it seemed. It was absolutely heaving; full of civilians and servicemen and women alike. There were two huge dancehalls and a live band playing all of the most popular tunes of the moment. The atmosphere was electric, and everybody in there was out to have a good time. Despite numerous protests, Evelyn refused the countless offers of anything alcoholic to drink. She was pretty sure she would never ever touch another drop of alcohol for the rest of her days. Besides, this was one night she definitely wanted to remember and keep a clear head for.

"Would you check out the moves on Heffron," George nudged her. The table they were sat at afforded them the perfect view of the bigger dancefloor, and it took Evelyn less than thirty seconds to spot Babe's tall form jiving around the shiny floor with a blonde girl who looked like she kept stomping on his toes. Despite his obviously dire dance partner, it was plain to see that he was a rather good dancer.

"I think he needs a better partner though," Evelyn chuckled, glancing around the room. Everyone else was spread out, having fun. Malarkey, Toye and Skip were chatting over in the far corner; Bill was sat with them, a rather busty red head sat on his knee laughing at something he was saying to her. Evelyn made a mental note to berate him about that later. Would he never learn?  _Jackass_. And Liebgott was… actually where was Liebgott? She thought that maybe he had gone outside until she saw him stood at the bar with Skinny and Smokey chatting to a group of girls. Jealously gripped her immediately.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her," George commented as a rather vivacious brunette leaned into Lieb and whispered something in his ear. "Something tells me he's not interested in her."

"What's it got to do with me if he is? She looks like a nice girl. At least from what I can tell from here anyway," she tried to act casually by taking a sip of her drink. George of course saw straight through her.

"Oh my little Evelina, you're so funny sometimes," George chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I'm telling you now, he's not interested. He's been too busy staring at you all night."

"Shut up, George," she shoved him playfully. "How would you know who or what Lieb's been lookin' at when you've spent the last hour starin' at little Miss red dress over on the next table."

"You noticed that huh?" George grinned.

"You ain't exactly subtle, George," she smirked. "Go ask her for a dance? The way she's lookin' at you I don't think she's gonna turn you down."

"Of course she's won't," George scoffed. "You do know that I am completely irresistible to the opposite sex, don't you? And unfortunately for you, the day you realise what an utter sex god I am, it'll be too late."

"Well I'm sure I'll deal with my heartbreak just fine when the time comes," she snorted. "Now off you go."

"Will you be alright on your own?" George checked, downing the remainder of his drink. After the amount he had drank, Evelyn wasn't sure how he was still stood upright in all honesty.

"Yes, now go," she shooed him away, following him as he went to talk to the girl. Within seconds she had her head thrown back and was laughing. Good old George. He never had any trouble laughing a girl into bed.

"So when's the birthday girl gonna come and dance with me?"

Evelyn looked up and grinned at Babe, whose cheeks were flushed red with exertion.

"All you had to do was ask Babe," she answered standing up. "You had enough of your current dance partner?"

"Yeah just a bit," he laughed. "I decided that I actually wanted to dance with someone who is gonna stay off of my feet and who could match me in skill."

"But how do you know I can do any of that? You ain't never seen me dance," Evelyn questioned, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the packed dancefloor.

"Yeah but it's given cos you're from Philly. And I know for a fact that nobody can jitterbug like a Philly girl can," Babe grinned. "Unless this is the part where you prove me completely and utterly wrong."

"Quite possibly," she snorted.

"Meh who cares," Babe shrugged as the band struck up their next song. "You can't be any worse than that other broad."

It turned out that Evelyn was a lot better than the other broad, and she spent the next hour trying to keep up with Babe as they were jitterbugging and jiving all over the place. Christ, dancing at Babe's unforgiving speed was almost as tiring as having to run up and down Currahee in full gear. The guy's energy seemed limitless. Eventually she had to cry off for a rest, promising Babe she would be back to dance some more after a little break.

After a quick trip to the ladies' room, which was full to bursting too with women gossiping and touching up their make up, Evelyn decided to head outside for some fresh air. She was so hot, she thought she might melt into a great big puddle if she didn't feel some cool air on her skin.

The second she stepped outside, the cool summer breeze hit her face and she sighed contentedly. There were a few people milling about outside the club, smoking and chatting but she didn't pay them much attention.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own."

Turning her head at the sound of Liebgott's voice, he smiled as she walked over to him.

"Well I'm not on my own now, am I?" she smirked, gathering her hair at the nape of her neck and lifting it to allow the gentle evening breeze to cool her down even more. "I was sweatin' cobs in there."

"I'm not surprised with the way Heffron was flinging you about," he snorted.

"I know. I thought he was gonna cry when I told him I needed a break. I had to promise I would only be ten minutes," she laughed. "So how come you're out here anyway? You not havin' fun in there?" She wanted to ask about the brunette from the bar but decided against it.  _Wimp._

"Just wanted a breath of fresh air," he answered simply. "Also I was trying to escape from some man eater who firmly had her sights set on a paratrooper, and unluckily for me I was the victim that caught her eye."

"You say that like it's bad thing," she joked, almost testing the water to gage his reaction. "I thought that was the whole reason you guys came to London. What was it Smokey said on the train? Alcohol and women?"

"Yeah, that's what  _Smokey_  said, not me," he muttered. "I thought we came here to celebrate your birthday."

_Well that's me told,_ Evelyn thought glancing down at her shoes, the pavement, a pigeon on the street. Basically anywhere that wasn't Liebgott.

"Ev?"

She looked up.

"I, uh, don't think I've told you this, but, uh, you look real pretty tonight," Liebgott mumbled almost uncomfortably.

"Oh, thanks," was all she could answer with a small smile. Liebgott was staring at her strangely. His eyes had darkened, but he didn't look angry. Far from it actually. He stepped closer and she could smell the musky scent of his cologne. He opened his mouth as though he was about to say something and then shook his head. She frowned, her heart thudding inexplicably in her chest as she stared up at him. Even in her heels, she only just about came up to the base of his throat.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

Liebgott nodded. Still looking at her in a way that made her feel as though he could see right inside her soul. It was…odd.

"Close your eyes," he suddenly said.

"What?" she laughed nervously but realised he was deadly serious.

"Just do it," he said, his eyes boring into hers. Feeling a little stupid, and a nervous smile playing on her lips, she nonetheless did as she was asked.

Seconds passed and nothing. Then suddenly a warm hand cupped her cheek and a pair of lips skated over her own in a ghost of a kiss that was so gentle she wasn't sure it had actually been real. Opening her eyes wide in shock, Liebgott smirked at her reaction, his thumb grazing back and forth over her cheek; his eyes taking in every inch of her face. And then he leaned down and kissed her again. This time there was no doubting it. Joseph Liebgott was actually kissing her.  _Well kiss him back you fuckin' idiot._  Snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her against him as he deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing her lips apart. Reaching her arms up around his neck, one drifting subconsciously up into his hair, Liebgott groaned when her tongue tentatively reached out to touch his.

"Ev, you out here?"

They sprung apart as though they had been burned the very second they heard Bill calling for his sister. Her chest heaving, Evelyn wiped at her lips as though the evidence of their kiss was all over them for everyone to see. Liebgott lit up a cigarette casually as though nothing had even happened and nodded at Bill when he approached.

"What are you doin' out here?" Bill asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly, unable to meet Bill's eye. "I was just hot so I came out for some air."

"Oh," Bill narrowed his eyes at her. Something about her looked off. "Well, are you comin' back in? Babe's chompin' at the bit waitin' for you to come back and dance with him. I tell you, that kid's got more energy than a five year old. I was tired just watchin' you two."

"Yeah, I'll be back inside in a minute," she nodded, waiting for Bill to turn around and go back inside. When he didn't she could have kicked him. Instead he lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall, making himself comfortable.

"I'm gonna go back in there and find Skinny," Lieb announced, filling the awkwardly silent void. "Make sure he's not getting in too much trouble."

Evelyn wanted to follow him. Wanted to ask him what the hell that kiss had been for, but she couldn't. At least not without alerting Bill to the fact that something had gone on. And she did not need his drama right now. Not when her head was already a jumbled mess trying to process what had just happened.

"Did I interrupt somethin' out here?" Bill questioned, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Like what?" she asked, her voice higher than usual. She cleared her throat. "Uh, what would you be interruptin' exactly? We were just out here talkin'."

"Uh huh," Bill nodded, giving a look of complete and utter disbelief. "I hope that's all you were doin'."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means," he gave her a pointed look. "The guy is an absolute dickhead, and he's not even worth bein' in your presence let alone anythin' else. And I know that you've got a stupid little crush on him, Christ knows why, and I don't want him findin' out and takin' advantage."

"Oh for Gods sake," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Calm yourself down before you explode, will you? I just told you, we were talkin'. Nothin' else. And you know what Bill? I'm just gonna say this right here, right now. Even if, and I mean  _if,_ there is ever the slightest chance that Joe Liebgott feels anythin' other than friendship for me, then it ain't any of your damn business. You're not my keeper, you know."

"I think you'll find it's got everythin' to do with me," Bill sputtered.

"No, it doesn't. Now would you just stop harpin' on and help me think of a good excuse as to why I can't dance anymore with Babe?" she said, trying to change the subject before they had an all out row.

"I don't think anythin' short of choppin' off your legs will stop Babe in his quest to get you back onto that dancefloor," Bill decided. "I think you've ruined all other girls for him."

"Hmm I think you're right. Come on, let's get it over with then."

As she followed Bill back into the club, she put a hand to her mouth, still feeling the tingle of Joe's lips on her own. Her heart began to race as she thought about it. It might have taken her twenty one years to have her first kiss, but it had been more than worth the wait.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_September 13th, 1944_

"Right that's it, I can't hold it in any longer. I need to tell you somethin', Gene," Evelyn slammed down the bedpan she was cleaning, cringing slightly when it clanked loudly on the sink. "In fact no, I  _have_ to tell you before my head completely explodes out of my skull."

Eugene looked up from the paperwork he was filling, wondering what on earth had gotten Evelyn so riled up this time. Not that it usually took a lot. In fact, more often than not it was something tiny and insignificant that would have her wound up like a clock. She was far too emotional for her own good.

"So, you know how we went on that trip to London at the weekend?"

"Uh huh. The trip to London that I wasn't a part of?" Eugene pretended to look hurt.

"Yeah, that trip," Evelyn nodded impatiently. "And don't look at me like that Eugene Roe. You were invited, you know that. However you chose not to come because you didn't want to leave Vera, nor did you want to bring Vera because for some crazy reason you still want to keep her entire existence a secret from everybody."

"Alright, calm down," Eugene held his hands up and smirked. "I was only joking with you, but I think you must have left your sense of humour in London cos it sure isn't here."

"Sorry," she sighed, rubbing her hands over her face wearily and then grimacing when she realised she had just been cleaning out a filthy bed pan.  _Ugh gross._

"So, are you gonna tell me whatever it is that has you so stressed out?" Eugene asked. "Because I don't fancy cleaning up all the blood and brains when your head explodes, so you'd best do me a favour and get it out now."

"You think you're such a funny guy sometimes, don't you, Gene?" Evelyn glared at the smirk on his face and crossed her arms in frustration as she leaned her back against the sink. Then she sighed. Again. "Alright, here it is. When we went to London, somethin' happened and it was somethin' that's left me ridiculously confused."

"That's not difficult," Eugene mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear. "Sorry, I'm listening. Go on."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him before continuing.

"Right, so we were outside the club, Lieb and I this is, and he, uh, he kissed me."

_Definitely not something tiny and insignificant then_ , Eugene thought to himself.

"Ok," he answered after a short pause.

"Ok? Is that it? I just told you that me and Joseph Liebgott kissed in London and all you have to say about that is ok?" Evelyn exclaimed. "Christ Eugene, you showed more of a reaction last week when I told you I'd just eaten a bacon sandwich for my lunch."

"Now who's being funny?" Eugene raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know what you want me to say Ev. If I'm being honest with you, I would have expected you to be ecstatic telling me something like this but instead you look like you're ready to either cry or stab someone. Do you see why I might be unsure of what to say?" He reached out and put a hand reassuringly on her arm. "Listen, why don't we go and have our break now? Vera made me lunch this morning and if I know my wife there'll be enough there to feed the whole company. We can eat, which always makes you feel better, and then we can talk properly about what's got you all confused about the situation, yeah?"

"Ok," Evelyn agreed, following Eugene as he picked up his satchel and led them out of the front door, where there was a bench right outside the building.

"So, this kiss," Eugene said, handing her a huge sandwich stuffed full of cheese and pickles. She smiled gratefully and took a huge bite. "Was it, uh…? Who kissed… uh…?"

Evelyn snorted as Eugene stumbled over his words and she could see that he felt slightly embarrassed discussing kissing with her. It was laughable really because he was a married man and she was pretty sure he did more than kiss his new wife. But that was Eugene, and she kind of loved him all the more for his sweet, sensitive nature.

"So, we were outside the club and we were just talkin' and then he asked me to close my eyes, which at the time I thought was rather odd, and then he just kissed me. Like really kissed me. And then Bill came lookin' for me and ruined the whole thing, which is just fuckin' typical of him," she said, swallowing down a bite of food.  _Christ, Vera is like some kind of domestic Goddess. She can make even a sandwich taste like it's just fallen straight out of heaven._

"And you're confused about all that why exactly?" Eugene frowned.

"I'm confused because once Bill appeared, Lieb behaved as though nothin' had happened, which I totally understand because if Bill knew, he probably would have punched him right there and then," Ev continued. "Anyway, it's been almost a week since we kissed and he's not even said a single word to me. Well, he has, but not about that. Like it's always been when the others have been around. Then yesterday durin' field trainin' there was about five minutes when we were on our own waitin' for everyone else and literally the only thing he spoke to me about was the weather. The fuckin' weather! I mean, the guy just kissed me a few days before, completely out of the blue, and all he wants to talk to me about is the fact that we've finally had some sun after three days of none stop rain."

Eugene opened his mouth to speak but then apparently Evelyn hadn't finished with her rant. She took a deep breath and carried on.

"Like, I know I don't have much experience in the whole kissin' field. Well, ok actually I have none, but that's by the by. Despite my non existent knowledge, I thought it was a pretty good kiss. Actually, it was a-maze-ing, but obviously Liebgott didn't think so. Now not only am I confused but I feel kind of embarrassed too. And then there's the whole question of  _why_  did he kiss me?" Eugene sat eating his sandwich silently as Evelyn verbalised the internal monologue she was having with herself. "Did he kiss me because he was drunk? I mean he didn't seem drunk, but maybe he was and he's just really good at hidin' it? Did he kiss me because it was my birthday and he felt like that was somethin' you do? I can't see it bein' that, but you know my sister Gina went to California on her honeymoon and she did say that the people there are a lot more, shall we say, liberal? Or did he kiss me because by some crazy chance he actually likes me?"

"You wanna know what I think?" Eugene finally got a word in once Evelyn had finished. She nodded, taking a huge and rather angry bite of her sandwich. "I think that the pair of you need to talk."

Eugene knew that Liebgott liked Evelyn. Heck, he'd been sitting on that secret since Fort Benning, but it wasn't in his nature to meddle in someone else's affairs. Therefore, he would keep that knowledge to himself and allow the two of them to work it out themselves.

"Really Einstein? That's your great piece of advice?" Evelyn huffed. "I could have gotten a better answer out of George."

"Yeah but if you'd have told George, everyone would know about it by now," Eugene smirked. Evelyn smiled back reluctantly, knowing he was indeed right. She adored George Luz to death but the man was the biggest gossip she knew. Almost as bad as Mrs Gomez back home.

"What am I gonna do, Gene?" she sighed, getting back to the original topic. "Everything just feels so odd now."

"You need to talk to him," Gene repeated. "You know you're sat here telling me that he hasn't spoken to you. Well, how do you know he's not sat somewhere thinking the same thing about you? The longer you leave it, the harder it's gonna be. Just bite the bullet and talk to the guy, would you?"

"I guess you might be right," she muttered, a gnawing feeling in her stomach making the sandwich start to taste like sandpaper.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that. What did you say?"

"I guess you might be right," she repeated a little louder.

"Ev, you need to speak a little clearer because I'm almost sure I thought I heard you say that I was right," Eugene smirked. "And if that is indeed what you said then can I get in writing please?"

"Shut up," Evelyn snorted throwing a piece of bread at his head. And missing completely. She looked at her watch and stood up, dusting crumbs off of herself. "Well, I guess break time's over. I promised Bull that I'd take a look at his ingrown toenail this afternoon, and I am not lookin' forward to it. Have you ever seen Bull's feet before? They're horrific. Don't suppose you wanna swap with me, do you?"

"I suppose so, seeing as you asked so nicely," Eugene nodded following suit. "It's a deal."

"Did I tell you you're the best?"

"You didn't, but thanks. Besides it's better than having to sort out Johnny Martin and his haemorrhoids which was what I had planned this afternoon."

"What? Uh-uh, no way. I take it back, I don't wanna swap," Evelyn scrunched up her nose.

"I don't think so," Gene shook his head and grinned. "You asked me if I wanted to swap and I agreed, so the deal is done. There's no going back."

"That's not fair," Evelyn argued. "You failed to tell me what I would be swappin' you for."

"That ain't my problem," Eugene shrugged as they headed back inside.

"Gene, please, I am beggin' you right now," Evelyn clasped her hands together at her chest. "I will do anythin', I mean anythin', if you will please let me look at Randleman's cheesy feet."

Spina looked up from the bed he was making and frowned when he heard Evelyn's comment. He just shook his head and frowned. She could be such a strange girl.

"Ralph, that's not how it sounds," Evelyn assured him. "It would have made total sense if you'd have heard the entire conversation, believe me."

"Don't explain yourself to me," Spina shrugged. "If you have some kind of weird fetish for feet then that's your own business. I won't judge you for it."

Evelyn shot Eugene a look of pure annoyance but apparently he thought the entire thing was hilarious judging the smug grin on his face.

"Tell you what," he relented. "You promise me that you're gonna sort that thing out that we discussed before, and I'll agree to trade back with you."

"Ok it's a deal," she answered reluctantly.

….

_That night_

The pub was full. A typical night in Aldbourne. George and Buck were playing darts against Babe and Joe Toye, while a few of them watched on. Evelyn had wanted to go and have a chat with David Webster about a book he had lent her a few days before, but Bill had persuaded her that staying with them would be more fun. By persuaded, she meant forcibly restrained her. So here she was.

"Alright now Lieutenant, nice and easy. We still got a shot," George encouraged Buck calmly as he aimed to throw his next dart. Which he did and completely missed the board. Evelyn frowned. Not that she would ever tell her brother this, but Buck Compton was easily the best darts player in the entire company. Probably in the entire regiment actually. And even though they all knew that Winters wasn't keen on him gambling in any shape or form with the men, whether that be through darts or craps, he did it anyway. "Tough break. You're having a tough night. People have tough nights."

"Sorry George," Buck apologised, but Evelyn thought he couldn't have looked any less sorry if he tried.

"Nice shot, Sir," Bull commented handing his darts back, and Evelyn was almost certain she saw a hint of a smirk on his face. Something fishy was going on. She was sure of it.

"Thank you Bull," Buck smiled and handed the darts to Babe.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Babe smiled, lining up to take his shot. A little smirk on his face, he looked more than a little confident that he was going to blow Buck Compton out of the water.

"Go on, Heff. Shoot 'em out," Toye said, squeezing Babe's shoulders encouragingly.

"Finish me up," Buck added. Him and George were most definitely up to something, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"See this," Toye murmured.

"What does he need?" Luz checked.

"Double seven," Babe answered, not taking his eyes off the board.

"Here we go."

Babe aimed the dart, and with no trouble at all, hit the double seven with a satisfied grin. Evelyn clapped.

"What the fuck are you clapping him for?" George smacked her on the arm. "You're on our team."

"I am?" she frowned. This was news to her.

"Uh yeah," George looked at her like she was stupid. "You're always on my team, and that's not changing just because there's yet another person from what Bill claims to be the best state in the whole country in our midst. No wonder Buck here lost if you were too busy sending all of your luck to that ginger haired steak Philly."

Evelyn tutted and rolled her eyes, going to get her drink from Johnny. George was such a sore loser.

"You're embarrassin' the Lieutenant here," her brother told Heffron, handing him a pint of beer. "Here, have a drink."

"Don't mind if I do, Sarge," Babe grinned like the cat who got the cream as they turned to face the rest of the room, where three replacements were sat together at the closest table to them, chattering between themselves.

"Better start winnin' money soon, I think your buddies here are startin' to miss you."

"Yeah, they do look kinda sad don't they," Babe agreed.

"Heartbroken," Evelyn muttered.

"They're just serious fighting men is all," Bull commented puffing on his cigar.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go introduce myself," Bill decided.

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Would you just quit it with the background commentary for one minute," Bill snapped at her. She shot him a glare and gave him the middle finger.

"Careful what you say now," Bull warned. "Don't take much to set my guys off."

"Yeah, you got some wide eyed killers right there, Bull," Johnny commented dryly, and Evelyn who was taking a sip of her soda snorted it out everywhere. She loved Johnny's droll sense of humour. Bill scrunched his nose at her in disgust and pulled up a seat. Evelyn shook her head and turned back around to speak to George. Poor replacements. Who knew what kind of shit they were going to have to listen to from 'Old Gonorrhoea'.

"You know it's a good thing we weren't gambling," Buck chuckled, shaking Babe's hand.

"Oh boy we would've gotten killed," George laughed.

"You wanna bet?" Babe asked.

"I'm not much of a gambler…" Buck protested.  _That's a blatant lie if ever I've heard one,_  Ev thought.

"Pack of smokes," Toye decided. "Come on."

"Hey, come on!" Babe encouraged, knowing he and Toye were going to be victorious given Buck's piss poor performance last time.

"First one to hit the bulls-eye?" Buck decided.

"Yeah give it one shot," Babe agreed. "One shot."

Buck looked at George and raised his hands questioningly, his lips twitching.

"Sure, why not," George nodded.

Suddenly Evelyn gasped as she understood what was happening. But before she could warn the other two, George started patting her hard on the back.

"You alright Ev?" George checked. "Sounded like you were choking on something. Shut up and I swear I'll make it worth your while," he mumbled out of the side of his mouth.

"Make it two," Buck upped the stakes a little.

"Two packs," George agreed with him.

"Alright, here we go," Buck spoke as he held his dart up ready to aim. "Here we go, George."

"Lieutenant, are you gonna shoot lefty all night?" George asked casually, before Buck could throw.

"Hey come on," Joe muttered angrily, the penny finally dropping. Babe looked at George and Buck and frowned, as though he couldn't quite believe he had played. Like he couldn't believe they had broken his trust in such a way. Evelyn actually thought it was rather endearing how in that moment he showed just how naïve he was.

"Just curious," George smirked. "Cos he's right handed."

"George. What would I do without George Luz?" Buck grinned, changing the dart to his other hand and throwing it, where it landed effortlessly right on the bulls-eye.

"Boop," George grinned, just adding salt to the wound.

"Two packs gentlemen," Buck held his hands out, his blue eyes twinkling.

Evelyn chuckled. Joe Toye looked like he was about ready to murder the pair of them while Babe handed his cigarettes over with a sigh.

"You're just as fuckin' bad as these two," Toye glared at her.

"Oh for Gods sakes, Joe, you've known these guys for how long now?" she raised an eyebrow at him indignantly. "You should have guessed what they were up to. You've only got yourself to blame. How about I buy you both a drink to soften the blow a little?" She laughed at Joe's noncommittal murmured reply.

"Hey, if you're getting them a drink, then don't me and Buck deserve one too?" George was outraged. "We  _were_  the winners after all."

"Yeah, cheatin' winners," she grinned, heading over to the bar.

While she waited for her drinks, she glanced back at Toye who was having a go at George about the whole thing. George, however looked far from perturbed with his trademark cheeky grin on his face as he smoked one of his newly acquired cigarettes exaggeratedly just to wind Toye up even more.

"I swear one of these days someone's gonna punch his face in."

Liebgott was leaning forward on the bar, his arms crossed in front of him. Evelyn was ridiculously aware of his presence as she turned to look at him. The smirk on his face, his smell, the way the top of his arm was lightly brushing against hers. She blushed thinking about the kiss they'd shared, and then felt like an absolute idiot because he probably knew why she was blushing which then made her blush all the more.  _Come on Ev, get it together._

"I call first dibs," she joked, trying to ease her nerves.

"I don't know how you put up with him. He's like having an annoying child permanently attached to you," Lieb grinned, and her stomach jolted.

"True," she conceded. "But he's also pretty hilarious; although never tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed," he assured her.  _Please don't talk about lips. Not when I'm trying so hard to forget about yours and mine together right now._ "You want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm good," she shook her head, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as it fell out of her bun. "I just ordered."

"Ah right," he nodded. Liebgott started strumming his fingers on the bar top as they waited in what could only be described as an uncomfortable silence. Eventually, he decided to say something. "So, about the other night…"

"Hey y'all listen up, I got an announcement to make," Smokey's (un)dulcet tones rang out across the room, abruptly cutting off Liebgott and whatever it was he wanted to say to her. Evelyn could have screamed. The conversation she had been waiting to have for almost a week had finally arrived, only to be interrupted before it could properly begin. "This here is Carwood Lipton."

"He's already married, Smokey!" Malarkey shouted from a corner, getting a few laughs around the room.

"This here is Carwood Lipton," Smokey repeated, putting his hands on Lipton's shoulder and smiling. "The new easy company first sergeant."

Despite her annoyance, even Evelyn smiled at that piece of news. She liked Lipton and was glad for his promotion.

"As befitting his position, he says he has an announcement to make."

"Well, I hate to break the mood here boys,"  _and girl,_  Evelyn mentally added in her head. "But we're moving out again."

The joyous mood evaporated as they all glanced around nervously at one another.

"Here's your drinks, Miss," the bar tender spoke quietly.

"Thanks," she tried to smile, handing him his money before turning her head to look at Liebgott, who was as downcast as the rest of them. She wanted to ask him to continue with whatever he had been going to say but somehow it didn't seem appropriate. So instead she tried to make light of the whole situation. "Maybe we'll get lucky again and Patton'll overrun our drop zone so we won't have to go."

"Nah," Lieb shook his head. "I don't think so. I reckon we're really gonna go this time. Don't ask me why, but I just do."

….

_17th September, 1944_

Turned out Liebgott was right. The next day they had been in one of the hangars on the airfield in Uppottery listening to Winters and Nixon explain that they would be dropping deep into occupied Holland as part of Operation Market Garden. Their objective would be to liberate Eindhoven and wait for the tanks to come and secure the road that led to Arnhem. According to Nixon, the German soldiers in Holland were either very young or very old, and therefore nothing to really worry about. It all sounded simple enough. In fact, the only downside was that they were to be under British command. Nobody liked the idea of that, but if it was going to help end the war by Christmas they would just have to accept it.

It was Sunday afternoon and everyone was loading up their gear; this time all feeling slightly more prepared than they had before jumping into Normandy.

"Watch and learn kids. You wanna live? Jump ready to fight," Evelyn overheard Cobb saying to Miller, Garcia and Hashey; three of the new replacements.

"How the fuck would he know that?" Evelyn smirked at Bull. "He may as well be one of the replacements himself right now, seein' as last time he didn't even make out the plane."

Bull chuckled, and then nudged Evelyn when he noticed a truck had pulled up close by with two very familiar faces in it. Evelyn, however, only saw one of the faces as she'd had her back to the truck when it had driven past.

"Popeye!" she grinned, running towards him. She flung her arms around him, overjoyed. She hadn't seen him since she had packed him off to the hospital after Brecourt, and she was beyond ecstatic to see him again. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Welcome back, Popeye," Bull smiled shaking his hand.

"Thanks Bull."

"Popeye went AWOL just in time to jump," Lipton told them.

"You what?" Evelyn frowned. "So you mean after all this time your ass still ain't better? What have they been doin' to you in that hospital?"

"Well, it's fine if I just don't sit down," Popeye grinned. "Besides, if it gives me any trouble when we get over there, you can put your magic hands on me again can't you?"

"Pervert," Evelyn snorted.

"What's he doing here?"

Evelyn followed the direction of Bull's gaze and let out a gasp when she saw the last person she had ever expected, or hoped, to see again. Sobel.

"Well he's the newly appointed regimental S-4," Popeye answered.

"Supply officer?" Bull frowned.

"Yeah, you got it," Lipton nodded, smirking.

"He picked me up in Aldbourne trying to find you guys," Popeye explained.

"He know you went AWOL?"

"He knows. He just said I was lucky. I could sit out this jump if I wanted. I said I didn't want to. So he says 'hop in'."

"Hop in?" Bull and Ev spoke at the same time, their shock apparent. This was not the Sobel they knew. The Sobel who had emotionally, mentally and physically knocked them all down time after time for months on end. The Sobel they knew would never use such a phrase, nor would he allow such a blatant disregard for the rules to go unpunished.

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it either," Popeye shrugged, obviously as surprised as the rest of them. "Anyway, maybe he's gonna court martial me later?"

As a chuckling Lipton took Popeye off to get some gear, Ev and Bull turned their attention back to Sobel who was saying something to Malarkey. Malarkey looked ridiculously uncomfortable and Evelyn kind of felt bad for him.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Bull wondered aloud.

"Could be anythin' with Sobel? In fact it's probably somethin' stupid. Maybe Malark's got a crease on his collar and well, that would be a complete disaster when it came to fightin' Krauts, wouldn't it? How the hell is gonna fire his weapon properly without a pristine uniform? Just gives me the shivers thinkin' about somethin' so awful."

She would find out later that Sobel was berating Malarkey about the bashed up motorcycle that neither Bull nor Evelyn had seen in the back of the truck. Sobel knew that it was Malarkey and Alton More who had stolen United States Army property and taken the motorcycle for a little joyride when they got back to Aldbourne. Heck, everyone knew it was Malarkey and More. It had been difficult to miss them, considering the amount of people they had almost ran over on their jaunty little ride. But after surviving D-Day, didn't they deserve to go a little wild? To revel in the fact that they were alive and well?

Well, on that note I'm gonna go find Bill and tell him the joyful news," Evelyn decided.

"Nah, you're just going before Sobel can see you," Bull smirked. "I'll bet he still hates you now as much as did back at Toccoa."

"Guilty," she chuckled, with one final sympathetic look back at Malarkey.  _Poor Don._

When she found Bill, he already knew about Sobel's arrival. Apparently everyone did. He had driven right past them all. Evelyn wondered how she could have missed it, but in a way she was glad she did. Just one look from Sobel would have put the creepers up her and she didn't need that right before a jump.

"Did he say anythin' to you?" Bill asked.

"God no," she snorted. "I got outta there before he could see me. When I left he was chewin' out Malarkey for somethin'."

"Nothin' changes then, eh?" Bill commented. "So, you alright?"

"Yeah why?" she frowned. "Shouldn't I be?"

"Well, we're about to jump into the middle of occupied territory again," Bill said slowly, like she was stupid. "Can a brother not ask his little sister how she feels about the whole thing?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Weirdly, I feel less nervous this time now that I know what to expect."

"Well don't think like that," Bill told her. "Remember that fear you had from D-Day and use it. I don't give a shit what Nixon says about the Krauts over there. In my opinion Krauts are Krauts; young, old, whatever. They're all out to kill us."

"Gee thanks for that little pep talk Bill," she commented dryly. "If I didn't feel nervous before, I most certainly do now. You ever thought about bein' one of them motivational speakers when this is all done? You'd be great at it."

"Sorry," he apologised, pulling her in for a hug, his chin resting on top of her head. "I just don't like this any more than I did the first time. I hate bein' separated from you. At least if we were in the same plane I'd feel like I could keep an eye on you more."

"Well first of all, it's not like you can hold my hand as we jump outta the plane to keep me with you anyway," she chuckled, imagining the image in her head. "And secondly, I've got a little faith that this time we are all actually gonna end up in the right drop zone and together. With any luck, we'll pretty much find each other as soon as we hit the ground and get into formation."

"True," Bill conceded, still not letting go of her. Evelyn closed her eyes, savouring the cuddle. "I forgot to ask you, how did Lucy take the news that we were leavin'? I was heartbroken to have not been able to say goodbye. I love that kid."

"She loves you as well," Evelyn answered. Lucy had been devastated when Evelyn had told her that they were leaving, and this time they wouldn't be returning. It had been a hard pill for the little girl to swallow, but Evelyn assured her that they would send frequent letters and that they expected all kinds of updates on life in Aldbourne. At one point, she had suggested going with them, stating that she was nine in two weeks and therefore old enough. Evelyn had smiled and ruffled her blonde her, much like Bill always did. She told Lucy that the most important job she had was being at home where she was safe. It had been emotional goodbye for them all, made much worse by the fact that Bill and the other NCO's had so much to do in such a short space of time that there was no physical way for him to be there even for a few minutes. "I don't know why she loves you so much though. Does she not realise what an oaf you are yet?"

"You'll regret sayin' that," Bill snorted as he started grinding his jaw, his chin digging into Evelyn's head with the movement. She laughed as she tried to untangle herself from his grip, but he was too strong. She kicked him in the shin and tried elbowing him but it still didn't work. This was something they'd done often as children, but apparently even at the grand old age of twenty one, she was still no match for her brother. Both laughing, Bill only let go when the call came for everyone to finish up getting on their gear and get to their assigned aircrafts.

"Be safe, Bill," Evelyn grew serious, flinging her arms around his neck one last time.

"You too kiddo."

….

The atmosphere on the C-47 was tense. But nowhere near as tense as it had been last time. Guys were praying, writing letters to their loved ones or just sitting in contemplative silence. Beside Evelyn, Babe's left knee was bouncing up and down like it had a mind of its own.

"You alright Babe?" Nothing. "Babe."

"Huh?" Babe frowned at her.

"I said are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," she nodded. "I'm fine. Was just thinkin'."

"Well don't think too hard, your brain ain't used to it," she joked, thinking Babe really didn't look fine. In fact, his lack of so much as an attempt to smile at her obviously hilariously funny joke was a sure sign of that. Without so much as a thought she reached over and grabbed his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Finally, a reaction. She smiled. "It'll be ok, you know."

"Thanks Ev," he smiled back. "I guess your brother was wrong about me not havin' to worry about gettin' in old Doris again though, eh?"

She had wondered if that might be part of what was wrong with him. A few weeks after arriving in Aldbourne, Babe had gotten a letter from his girlfriend back home, Doris. She was breaking up with him because she had met someone else. Evelyn thought it was a pretty awful thing to do to someone when they were overseas going to a fight a war, but a lot of the guys got them. Babe, strangely, hadn't actually been too upset. Apparently he wasn't overly interested in her anyway. He hadn't even gone to see her on his last leave home before leaving for England. Evelyn supposed that said it all. Still, Babe was convinced that getting into an aircraft with Doris, albeit another Doris, plastered on the side of it was some kind of sign. A sign of what she wasn't sure, but she did kind of understand why it would put him even more on edge.

At that point, the plane's crew chief, who had been walking up and down the aisle collecting letters and promising to post them as soon as he got back to England, had obviously overheard their conversation. He explained to Bill that Doris was the pilot's wife and he had the pilot come out.

"Don't worry, I'll be dropping you right where you boys belong," he smiled, shaking Babe's hand.

Evelyn noticed that seemed to ease Babe somewhat. Just a little, mind.

….

The jump into Holland had been perfect. Everyone was in the right drop zone; the sky was blue and full of sunshine. It was beautiful. After landing in a giant field and getting into formation, Easy moved out along with the rest of the 506th towards the Wilhelmina Canal, where they needed to secure the bridge to be able to cross. The people of Son were so happy to see them; thrusting whatever little food they had at their liberators in thanks. Easy had yet to come across any Germans, apart from the ones when they had landed who had been so far away that any shells they fired at the paratroopers mostly missed or just landed on the ground before they could even get close to their targets. As they neared the bridge at Wilhelmina, a shell from one of the German 88's fired, hitting a department store window. They all hit the floor as quickly as they could, and Evelyn watched in horror as Babe flew across the street and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Babe," she screamed, crawling over as everyone else began returning fire on the Germans.

Babe's eyes were closed but he was breathing. The impact had knocked him out. Evelyn tapped him gently on the face a few times until his eyes began to flicker open. Looking up at her, he frowned, wondering where the hell he was and how on earth he had gotten there.

"Christ, you gave us a fright," Evelyn smiled in relief. "Just stay there for a minute before you try and get up."

"No, I'm fine," Babe protested, trying to sit up. Evelyn sighed and helped him, knowing it was futile to try and argue the matter. Satisfied, and astounded, that he was fine, she gave him one last look before crawling away to check on everyone else. Luckily, and miraculously, the only injuries she came across were small and almost insignificant ones. She honestly had no idea how nobody had been seriously injured or worse.

Carrying on through Son, they almost made it to the bridge when out of nowhere it blew up right in front of them. As Evelyn and the other medics tried their best to deal with any injuries as swiftly as they could, Babe and the rest of the machine gunners began firing at the Germans, managing to push them back enough so that the remainder of the company could build a makeshift bridge to get across the canal. And makeshift it was; built from barn doors or anything else they could find that could take their weight.

After spending the night sleeping on the ground, they were woken up and given orders to push forward into Eindhoven.

….

_18th September, 1944- Eindhoven_

Eindhoven was a town in the midst of a celebration. If the people of Son had been happy to see them, their joy and celebration hadn't even come close to the scene around them now. There was a sea of orange everywhere in the shape of flags in people's hands, hanging from doorways and windows, and even orange party hats for all the children. There was music and singing, and such pure unbridled joy for the people who were part of a country that had been under German oppression for five years. Evelyn glanced around in complete wonder, a huge smile beaming across her face as she watched Hoobler scoop up a little boy and swing him around. In the distance, she could hear Lieutenant Peacock screaming for them all to keep moving, but as they found themselves embraced into the very heart of the celebrations, it was difficult to keep going. She chuckled when she saw Frank Perconte was embraced right into the heart of one woman's very well endowed chest. Lipton had to rescue the poor guy who looked almost drunk when he was able to finally come up for air.

"Ev, come here!" Bill and Babe waved her over to where they were stood in a group of paratroopers and Dutch alike, waiting to have their picture taken. Rushing over, she shoved herself in between Babe and Hoobler who both leaned down and kissed one of her cheeks each just as the camera flashed. Next to Babe, Chuck Grant had his tongue stuck down some Dutch woman's throat and he wasn't the only one. The Dutch women were very free with kisses for their liberators, and even Evelyn had already had to avoid a few of them. In the end she had taken off her helmet so that they could at least see she was a woman. Pushing her way through the crowd, she would smile and nod every time one of the Dutch would shake her hand heartily and thank her. It was one of the most moving experiences of her life to know that already they had made such a difference to the lives of these people. It was humbling actually.

Her joy was short lived when she caught sight of Liebgott a little way through the crowd. It wasn't the numerous lipstick stains covering his face that bothered her. How could they when everyone had them? No, what was bothering her was the way he looked to be enjoying the kisses as he grinned and happily accepted the kisses as though they were a perk of the job. But to him maybe they were? She had spent over a week wondering what the kiss between them had meant, and right at that moment it was as though she finally got the answer she was looking for. It obviously meant nothing. To Liebgott, she was sure that kissing her had meant only the same as it did kissing these women here. It was all a game; a bit of fun. A nauseous pit opening up in her stomach, she turned her head away and caught up to Eugene. Ah, finally a man who didn't seem happy with all the kissing. Poor sweet Eugene. But the look in Eugene's eyes wasn't only one of discomfort or unease, it was one of almost horror. Peering through the crowd to see what had caught his attention in such a way, she gasped at what she saw. It was enough to put any thoughts of Joseph Liebgott far from her mind. Five or six women were on their knees, crying, sobbing and bleeding as their hair was being roughly sheared and their clothes torn from their bodies, leaving their underwear exposed for all to see. Some had swastikas drawn on their foreheads. A crowd of Dutch was gathered around the women, the pure unadulterated hate pouring from them as they chanted and spat. Evelyn had never seen such hatred in all her life. One woman met her gaze as she sobbed, her hair being torn out in clumps and Evelyn felt tears welling in her eyes. Tears of anger; tears of sadness; tears of confusion. What had these women done that was so bad they deserved to be shamed in front of the whole town? She should put a stop to it. As an American, as a  _woman_ , how could she allow something so diabolical to continue?

"No," a firm hand stopped her as she went to step forward. She looked up questioningly and met Nixon's grave stare. "They slept with the Germans."

Suddenly the hatred made complete sense. Forcing herself to look away, she carried on through the crowd, a strange feeling lying heavily on her chest.

….

They were tired but content. Night had fallen and after sending out a few scouts to watch the perimeters of the town, everyone else was relaxing and finding anywhere they could to eat and sleep. And it had to be said the Dutch were willing to let them stay anywhere they could fit, such was their joy at being liberated.

Evelyn, Bill, Babe, George and Frank had taken shelter for the night in a house belonging to an older woman and her son, who was part of the Dutch Resistance. Gathered around in the living room, Evelyn was listening to the incessant and contented chatter of her friends. She was listening but she wasn't really hearing. Her focus was on two things. The first being Liebgott. As much as she tried to pretend it didn't hurt that their kiss obviously meant nothing to him, she just couldn't help it. She was only a human after all. The second thing plaguing her thoughts was those women back in the square earlier that day. She couldn't get their faces out of her mind, the sounds of their pitiful crying. The longer she thought on it, the more she felt a guilt for not helping them. Sure, they were accused of sleeping with Germans. But what if it wasn't as simple as that? It was war. People had to do anything they could to survive. What if sleeping with a German soldier was the only way to feed your children or to ensure your family members were safe and protected? She couldn't help but think that things were nowhere near as black and white as they seemed, and it bothered her.

Sighing, she pulled out her hair pins letting her hair tumble down to the small of her back. It was knotty as hell and she began to try and untangle it with her fingers, wishing she could untangle her thought as easily when she felt a warm hand on hers. Looking behind her, she saw the woman who owned the house watching her, an almost fond smile playing at her wrinkled lips. Holding up a hairbrush, she murmured something quietly as she stroked Evelyn's hair, a longing look in her kind blue eyes.

"My sister had long hair like yours," Michael spoke up. "Although hers was as fair as yours is dark. It was the colour of the wheat that grows in the fields. My mother used to spend hours each night brushing it until it was soft and shining. It would make her happy to do this for you."

The woman positively beamed when Evelyn gave her a small nod and turned her head back to face the others. The soft strokes of the brush on her hair was so calming that Evelyn found her eyes closing and for the first time all evening she felt a peace come over her. The woman hummed a gentle tune and Evelyn thought she could hear a sadness in her voice.

"Where is your sister now, Michael?" she asked after a while, opening her eyes.

"Gone," he said simply. Sadly. "When the Germans came, she was fifteen. She was pretty and sweet natured. I tried to hide her; to get her out of Eindhoven, but by the time she agreed to leave it was too late. One of the soldiers took a liking to her one day when she went to the shops. Usually we would never have let her go alone, but my mother was ill and I was away with the resistance. After he had his way with her, he discarded her as though she was no more than a piece of rubbish. When she didn't return home from the shops, my mother became worried but was too ill to search for her. I came home a few days later, and I found her in one of the ditches on the road that leads to our farm from the town."

Evelyn opened her mouth to say something. To offer her condolences; anything. But nothing would come out. By now, the others had stopped talking and had heard the whole story. Sombre silence filled the room. Evelyn glanced at Bill and knew from the look on his face that he was putting himself in Michael's position. Trying to imagine what it was like to lose a sister in such a way but at the same time thanking God with every bit of his heart that it wasn't his sister. A single tear fell from Evelyn's eyes and she bit her lip to stop more falling. Suddenly she felt ashamed of herself. She had spent so much of the evening worrying about Liebgott, feeling sorry for herself, when she was in a place surrounded by people who knew the true meaning of sorrow and loss in a way that she could never imagine. Of course, she had lost Henry, but somehow it was different. Henry had chosen to enlist; chosen to fight, despite knowing what the consequences could be. But a young girl of fifteen hadn't. She had just been living her life as every other fifteen year old when her freedom, her innocence and her life had been taken from her. It was incomprehensible.

As she felt the woman's hands deftly braiding her now smooth and shining hair into two braids that wound around her head like a crown, she took the photo that Michael was handing her. A young girl sat on a fence, her hair blowing in the mind and a smile plastered on her face. She looked as though she didn't have a care in the world. She was beautiful.

"Her name was Charlotte."

Later that night, as they lay their heads down to sleep, Evelyn felt Bill shuffle closer to her. His hand reached out and grabbed one of hers, squeezing it tight. She closed her eyes as tears leaked out of them.

"I love you," she whispered, squeezing his hand back.

"I love you too," she heard him say. It sounded like his voice cracked but he cleared his throat quickly. "I'll always love you."

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_20th October, 1944_

"You're an idiot. An actual real life idiot. Why didn't you tell me you'd done this? Or Gene? Or Spina? Look at the state of your arm now, you stupid Mick," Evelyn was berating Babe. The daft fool had managed to keep it hidden from everyone that he had cut his arm open in the shelling at Son a couple of days previously. Now the wound had gotten dirt in it, causing his arm to start to swell and look red and sore.

"I take great offense at that Evelyn Guarnere," Malarkey piped up indignantly. "I thought I was the stupid Mick of this company? And now I hear you trying to pass my glory on to someone else? Disgraceful."

"Yeah, you are our stupid Mick, Malark" she answered, trying her best to clean at the angry, weeping wound. She raised an eyebrow at Babe when he hissed, resisting the urge to tell him to stop being such a baby. "But Babe here might just be catchin' up to you. I honestly can't believe you didn't think to tell any of us about this when you first did it."

"Well it was just a tiny cut," Babe exclaimed, feeling the way he used to when his Mom would tell him off for something as a kid. Who the hell was he kidding? Up until the day he left for training his Mom was still telling him off for stuff. In truth, being told off as a grown up was actually worse than being told off as a kid. "I didn't think it would cause that much of a problem."

"Yeah, well remember what I told you the other day in the plane about thinkin'?" she reminded him, and he smiled reluctantly. "I think this needs lancin'," she decided with a sigh.

"What the hell does that mean?" her brother frowned, peering at the cut and thinking it didn't look too bad. Personally, he thought she was making a mountain out of a molehill. But then again, that was something his sister did about most things.

"Means he needs to go to an aid station," she muttered.

"Well there ain't one of them nearby."

"I know that," she rolled her eyes.  _Talk about stating the obvious, moron._ "There's one back near Son though. I'll go and sort out a ride. You wait there and think long and hard about whether you've got anymore hidden injuries that need sortin'." She saw George grin and open his mouth to make some sort of comment that she just knew was going to be rude, but she quickly shut him down with a warning glare. "Open your mouth to say so much as one word George Luz and it'll be the last word you ever say."

"Christ, your sister is scary," Babe frowned at Bill, cradling his arm as Evelyn stomped off in search of a truck.

"You haven't seen anything," Skip snorted. "That was pretty mild compared to some of the telling offs I've seen her give to Bill or the other guys. You got off lightly Heffron."

"Yeah if you say so," Babe muttered. He wasn't so sure himself. For a girl who looked so small and sweet, she didn't half have a fiery nature.

….

Babe returned later that day, his arm having been lanced and now bandaged; his minor wound caught just before it could start to become majorly infected. It had certainly opened Babe's eyes to the fact that, out in the field, even a minor injury could turn into something potentially life threatening without proper care and attention. No wonder Evelyn had been so annoyed with him. When he found everyone else, they were all packing up, looking like they were ready to move out at any minute. And apparently they were. The Dutch resistance had heard rumours that the Germans were planning on bombing Eindhoven that night to catch the Americans unawares. Colonel Sink, upon hearing this news, had given the order that they were to carry on immediately towards a place called Nuenen as there just wasn't the air or fire support available to help them if the rumours were proved to be true.

The rest of the guys revelled in the fact that they wouldn't have to walk as they all clambered on board the tanks that were accompanying them. Evelyn, however didn't share their enjoyment. As she sat down beside Popeye, whose rear end was now well enough to take his weight for longer distances, she couldn't help but feel bad that if the rumours did turn out to be true, then they were leaving the people of Eindhoven to a terrible fate. They were essentially abandoning them to fend for themselves against the enemy.

….

_Nuenen_

Holland was beautiful. As the tanks rolled along the vast expanse of countryside, they were afforded a view of the stunning scenery. Green fields peppered with purple flowers and overlooked by a bright blue sky. The only thing that marred the surroundings were the ruins of destroyed windmills that would come into view every so often. Holland was of course renowned for its windmills, but unfortunately the Germans saw them as the perfect place in which to hide, so the British air force had blown them all apart as a precaution. It was a shame, but it had been necessary.

As they meandered along the road, there was mostly silence apart from the odd snippets of conversation every now and then, or the squeaking of the tank's wheels as they rolled. When they found themselves driving past a young woman cradling a baby, one by one everyone glanced in her direction. Her hair was shorn with visible cuts on her head and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She had an aura of sadness and desperation about her. Someone handed her a k-ration and she took it gratefully, her empty eyes never leaving them all as they passed her by. Evelyn thought she saw shame in the woman's almost blank expression, as though she knew what some of them must be thinking of her. But shame wasn't going to feed her baby, was it? Instead she knew that she had to stand there and accept the judging looks cast in her direction in the hopes that she could provide her child with even the tiniest morsel of food.

"Look at the way she's just stood there, cradling her little mini Hitler, expecting sympathy from us all," Perconte commented bitterly.

"I know," George snorted. "She's only sorry that she got caught. I bet she was having a right old time of it."

"What the actual fuck?" Evelyn turned around and hissed at them. "Are you guys for fuckin' real? I can't believe the pair of you would be so narrow minded and horrible."

"Horrible?" Perconte frowned, confused as to Evelyn's upset. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about," she spat. "What you just said about that woman was uncalled for. You don't know jack shit about her circumstances, so what gives you the right to judge?"

Perconte opened his mouth but was swiftly cut off by the continuation of Evelyn's angry tirade.

"There's plenty of guys I would have expected this from, but I certainly didn't expect it from either of you. The pair of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Ev, I-" George tried to speak.

"-Save it," she cut him off, holding her hand up. "I don't wanna hear it."

George and Frank looked at each other feeling terrible. They hadn't realised their words would have upset Evelyn, and upsetting her was the last thing that either of them ever wanted to do. They glanced at Bill, wondering what they should do. Bill just shrugged. He had no doubt that his sister would talk to the pair of them again soon. Especially Luz. The two of them were as thick as thieves. Personally, Bill didn't see anything wrong with what Perconte and Luz had been saying, but Evelyn obviously did and therefore it was best to just leave her to deal with whatever was upsetting her. Women really were complex creatures. After twenty four years on this earth, he still didn't understand them.

….

An hour later and Evelyn hadn't spoken a single word. Not to anyone. Not even when Malarkey had tried to strike up a conversation nor when Popeye had tried to tell her a joke. She was sat with her arms folded across her chest and her brow furrowed, thoroughly annoyed.

Finally as they approached the outskirts of Nuenen, the tanks came to a halt and they waited patiently as Lieutenant Brewer jumped down from the first tank.

"What the hell is he doin'?" Bill frowned as they watched him heading off down the road on his own to scope out the lone church up ahead.

"Fuckin' idiot," George muttered, and even though Evelyn was still annoyed with him she did agree. Was the man stupid? He was essentially a walking target. He couldn't have been any more obvious if he'd have had a light on top of his head.

"Lieutenant!" Bull shouted and the second that Lieutenant Brewer turned around, a bullet sliced through his neck and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Sniper!" someone shouted, and suddenly there was great commotion as everyone jumped down from the tanks to get into the relative cover of the ditch to the side of them.

"Medic up front! Medic up front!" Bull yelled trying to stem the flow of crimson red blood spewing from Brewer's wound like a faucet. Evelyn tried to scramble out of the ditch to answer the call but Bill grabbed her by the back of her jacket, restraining her as bullets continued to fly past their heads. He pointed and she could see that a medic from Dog Company, who had tagged along with them after bringing Babe back from the aid station, was trying to tend to Lieutenant Brewer. Without warning, a bullet hit him in the leg and he went down with a groan, but before Evelyn could wrangle herself from Bill's grip, Spina ran past like a man on a mission.

"Let's go, come on," Bill pulled her away. "You stay with us."

With one final look toward the road, seeing that Spina seemed to have everything in hand, she allowed Bill to all but drag her across the open field towards the more built up area of Nuenen. Bullets whizzing past and the smell of gunpowder already thick in the air, their squad took shelter around the corner from a huge red bricked hotel. Silence. The Germans had all but stopped firing and she presumed that everyone else was getting into position scattered around the village. The waiting seemed to go on forever. It was horrible. It was a gnawing anxious feeling in the pit of one's stomach. When the arrival of something terrible is imminent but unknown. The only sound that could be heard was that of their hard breathing.

"You alright?" George whispered, beside her as she let out a shaky breath. As a medic, her job was solely to run towards the danger and anyone that needed help, but with no weapon and no way to protect herself it left her feeling vulnerable. Especially in a situation like this when she knew they were surrounded by Germans.  _Well of course you're surrounded you idiot, you're a fuckin' paratrooper_. Bizarrely though, being in war, with the sounds of shelling and gun fire all around was terrifying yet strangely thrilling at the same time. The way the adrenaline rushed through every inch of your body was inexplainable.

"Yeah, Georgie," she smiled, completely forgetting that she was meant to be upset with him. But then again it was George. Who could stay mad at George Luz? It was almost impossible.

All of a sudden there was a huge explosion from the other side of the village that shook the entire ground all around them and sent Evelyn's heart racing. Another explosion. This was it. Gun shots. Shells exploding. It was the sound of chaos. As the gunshots sounded closer and closer, flying right past the building they were using for cover, Bill peeked his head around the corner.

"MG-42 in the building straight ahead," he declared. "Top window."

With a nod, Chuck hoisted the rocket launcher on his shoulder and Popeye loaded it.

"When we go, you wait here until we need you," Bill ordered her.

Upon Bill's signal, Chuck turned the corner again, facing the hotel, and he fired the rocket launcher. The building exploded with a bang that shook the earth and sent debris flying everywhere.

Suddenly a tank came out of nowhere and Bill screamed at them all to fall back. Running back across fields, being followed closely on their heels by Germans, George stopped at the side of a building and was shouting loudly into his radio.

"-Cut the road! We have infantry everywhere! Repeat; armour has cut the road! We are covered in infantry! We are pulling back!"

"Luz, fall back!" her brother shouted.

"It's a hold-down!" Luz continued.

"Luz! Fall back!" Bill repeated just as two guys went down behind them. Evelyn was straight there within seconds of seeing them fall, trying to avoid the bullets that were flying everywhere. One shot whizzed so quickly past her ear that she could have sworn she felt the heat from it.

"Ev!" Bill yelled, but she ignored him. This was her job. There were two men injured. Two of  _their_  men. She couldn't leave them just because they were under fire. What kind of medic would she be if she did that? She continued ignoring Bill's frantic shouting until she suddenly found herself hoisted onto his shoulder, the injured soldiers becoming further and further away.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" she screamed, punching his shoulders in an effort to get him to drop her.

"Savin' your fuckin' life you idiot," he answered, as he continued to run. Bullets whizzing past them at the speed of light. They were never ending. Glancing up, Evelyn saw that the Germans were closing in and if Bill hadn't have grabbed her when he did she would probably be dead. Not that the thought of that made her feel any better about leaving her fallen comrades.

When they were a safe enough, well perhaps safe was an exaggeration, distance from the Germans, Bill set Evelyn on her feet and they continued to run as fast as their legs could carry them, dodging bullets and shells.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Bill scowled urgently as they came across Skip and Malarkey breaking down a chicken shed door. The Germans were advancing. There wasn't time for collecting eggs or whatever the hell shit they were up to.

"Help us," Malarkey answered, offering no explanation at first. "Buck's shot and we need somethin' to help move him."

Immediately Bill was there, helping them tear down the door and carry it to where Buck lay on the ground, Eugene sprinkling sulfa and stemming the blood flow. If they weren't in such a hurry to avoid the ever nearing Germans, Evelyn would have loved to have ribbed Buck about the fact that the bullet had gone through both butt cheeks. Four holes all from just one bullet. But there wasn't time for that. And judging by Buck's gritted teeth, he wouldn't have found it very funny anyway.

"Get back to the tanks!" someone was shouting in the distance. "Keep moving! Keep low!"

"You go, we've got this," Bill told Ev and Eugene, who gave him one final look before crouching down low and heading towards the trucks and tanks, trying to help any wounded as they went. With how fast the Germans were advancing, the best they could do was to drag any wounded men into the trucks where they could tend to them once they were all moving. It wasn't ideal but they were trying to make the best of an awful situation.

With the last of the wounded on the truck, she and Gene climbed up just as it was about to leave. Nuenen had been a disaster.

….

The sun had disappeared and dark evening sky took its placed as they stopped for the night somewhere between Eindhoven and Nuenen. In the distance, overlooking Eindhoven the skies were lit up orange and red. It seemed that the rumours had turned out to be true. The Germans were bombing Eindhoven. All Evelyn could think about was the happiness and joy of the people when they had been there. And now, their homes and lives were being blown apart in a cruel twist of fate. Again.

And there was worse news for Easy. Even worse than the fact that four men had lost their lives and eleven had been injured. Bull Randleman was missing. It may sound strange to say that one man being missing was worse than the loss of four innocent lives, but the truth was that not knowing someone's fate seemed far worse in a way. It was like being a state of limbo. Was Bull ok? Was he hurt? Was he dead somewhere? Had he been taken prisoner? Was he being tortured? Did he know where he was? Was he trying to get back to them? Did he know how to get back to them? The list of questions running through all of their heads were endless. And none of them could be answered until they got word on Bull.

Bull Randleman was one of the best men in the entire company. An Arkansas giant, never without a cigar in his mouth or tobacco to chew, he looked like a beast of a man but was as soft and gentle as a kitten. While most of the guys had no time for replacements, Bull went out of his way to make sure that they were well prepared and treated them with respect and kindness. He would show up. He had to.

Everyone was upset about the news of Bull; the sombreness in the air was tangible. But by far the person who looked to be the most upset was Johnny Martin. Usually a rather hard faced man, he wasn't one for showing emotion but he looked close to tears. He told Bill and Evelyn that he had last seen Bull in a ditch crawling away from a tank that was on fire. When the tank eventually capsized into the ditch, Johnny and his squad had started taking fire and he hadn't been able to see whether or not Bull had gotten out alive. He hadn't even been able to go back for him because they'd had to fall back so rapidly. It was obvious that he felt a lot of guilt, but Bill tried to reassure him that they all would have been forced to act in the same way given the circumstances. Johnny nodded but it was plain to see that he didn't care what anyone else would have done.  _H_ e had been the one to leave Bull not anyone else. It was his fault.

"I, uh, just wanna be on my own for a while," Johnny mumbled, picking absentmindedly at the muddy grass beneath him.

"You got it," Bill nodded, nudging Evelyn who gave Johnny a small smile and squeezed his shoulder. "You need anythin', you just shout ok?"

"I've never seen Johnny so upset," Evelyn commented as they walked.

"Hoob!" Bill called out, as they spotted him heading towards a small group made up of Garcia, Hashey, Cobb and Webster. "Any news on Bull yet?" Hoobler shook his head remorsefully. Bill took in the solemn looks on the new guys' faces. "If there ain't no body, then there ain't nobody fuckin' dead! Understand me?"

"I'm gonna go look for him," Hoobler decided.

"Not by yourself you're not," Bill answered. "I'll go with you. Let me get some ammo."

"That's ok, I'll go," Les Hashey, one of the replacements stood up.

"Me too," nodded Garcia. Evelyn smiled to herself. These were good kids. She nearly laughed thinking about what she had just called them in her head. Kids? Christ, the two of them were the same age as her. But somehow, she viewed them differently. They were new, they hadn't been with the rest of them since the beginning. She would have expected nearly every single one of the original Toccoa men to go look for Bull without even the slightest moment of hesitation, but the fact that these new guys were willing to do that too showed two things. Firstly, that Bull Randleman was one of heck of a man and squad leader. Secondly, these kids might be made of more than they had initially given them credit for. In all truthfulness, Babe was one of them too but by a sheer fluke he had been fortunate enough to have had an in; a way to be accepted just because of where he was from and who he ended up being friends with.

"All right," Bill smirked, the replacements earning a small amount of respect in his eyes. "Go get him."

"All right. What the hell," Webster sighed, getting up.

"I'm comin' too," Evelyn declared. "In case he's hurt."

"I don't think so," Bill answered.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Hoobler and Webster looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn raised her eyebrow indignantly. "What the hell do you mean 'I don't think so'? Who the fuck are you?"

"Your goddamn br-"

"-Brother. Yeah I know," Evelyn huffed, her hands on her hips, a looked of pure annoyance plastered all over her dirty face. "I don't care who you are. When we're out here in the middle of who the hell knows where, you're just another soldier to me."

"A higher rankin' soldier," Bill answered smugly. "Therefore, I can forbid you to go. So, you ain't goin'."

"I don't care what you say, I am goin'."

"Actually, uh, Ev," Hoobler scratched his head awkwardly. "It's probably best if you don't come."

"What?" she spun around and faced him. She actually looked so angry that Hoobler took a step back from her, and Webster found himself thinking that perhaps Hoob had some kind of a death wish. "Why is it best if I don't come? Enlighten me."

"Well, uh," Hoobler open and closed his mouth as nervously as words tried to formulate a sentence in his head. "I just think that it's easier if only a few of us go."

"Right," she frowned, not buying his excuse in the slightest. "In case you haven't noticed Hoob, I'm only one person so I don't see how it's goin' to make that much of a difference if I come. And what about if Bull's hurt?"

"Well, if he's hurt we'll bring him back here as quick as we can for you to fix him up."

"That makes no sense," she argued.

"Look, you're not goin' and that's the end of the matter," Bill put his foot down.

Realising she was completely outnumbered and feeling somewhat hurt that for some reason they were all conspiring against her, she stormed off angrily. She was so enraged that she didn't notice Skinny's legs sticking out as she walked past him, Lieb and Smokey. She went flying and landed in a pile; almost face first into the mud.

"Shit Ev, you ok?" Liebgott lifted her up. When she saw it was him though, she shrugged herself out of his gentle grasp. His face was the last one she wanted to see right now.  _Fuckin' men. They're all just a bunch of arrogant, sexist, conceited pigs._  "Ev, you hurt?"

"Of course I'm not fuckin' hurt," she snapped frustratedly. "What is it with you guys? I'm not made of china. I won't break."

"I'm sorry, I-"

" -I don't care, Joe. Just do me a favour and fuck off, yeah?"

"What in the actual fuck was that all about?" Skinny questioned as they watched Evelyn march off towards the far end of the field and sit down alone.

"I have no idea," Joe frowned. "Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Skinny shook his head, chuckling. "Something's got her so annoyed that I'm certain she would tear your head from your shoulders with her bare hands if you went near her. And I like you, Lieb but I wouldn't be going anywhere near her to save you. Just come and sit down. Have something to eat with us? Smokey's managed to make something that resembles stew, although I'm not gonna ask him what's in it and you probably shouldn't either."

Liebgott nodded and sat back down where he had been originally, trying to ignore the small lone figure sat cross legged across the field. But no matter how hard he tried, his gaze just kept returning there by itself. His gaze was always wherever she was. It was like a finely tuned sense he had. No matter how large or small the crowd, he could always find her easily.

He wanted to go over to her, to ask her what was wrong and try to make it better. More than anything he wanted to go over there and take her in his arms. Since London, they hadn't really spoken. It was mostly his fault. He had tried his best to avoid her. Then in the bar the other night when he had finally plucked up the courage to confront the situation and find out what this meant for the two of them, they had been interrupted. By the time, Lipton had finished his announcement it had given him just enough time to lose his nerve and Evelyn hadn't seemed like she had wanted to continue the conversation anyway.

When he had kissed her it had been like nothing he had ever known. And he had kissed a lot of women. More than he could count. But kissing her had been like having a first kiss all over again; like being a teenager all over again. He had felt nervous and unsure of himself. He couldn't decide if it was a curse or a blessing that Bill had appeared, abruptly putting an end to it, but one thing was certain it had paved the way for a lot of uncertainty on his behalf. A feeling he was not used to. God, he felt like a girl. Like one of his sisters when they had a crush on some guy from school. It was pathetic. But all he knew was that since he and Evelyn had kissed it was all that consumed his thoughts. She was all that consumed his thoughts. Even more than before. The gentle hesitance of her soft lips against his; the way her body had almost melted into his; the way she had felt in his arms. But he had no idea if she felt the same as he did. He had an idea every now and then that she did. The way she couldn't always look him in the eye or the way she would blush around him. But it wasn't enough to know for sure. In Eindhoven, he'd had this crazy idea that if she saw him with other women it might make her jealous enough to tell him how she felt, but she hadn't even noticed him. Or perhaps she had noticed and it just hadn't bothered her in the slightest? Who knew. One thing he did know though was that he was going to have to pluck up the courage to ask her and soon.

….

Evelyn had nodded off sometime in the early hours of the morning, and when she awoke a few hours later the sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing sweetly. Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, she sat up groggily.

"Coffee?" a voice asked.

She looked up and smiled wanly as Malarkey handed her a cup, sitting down beside her.

"Feeling any better this morning?" he asked. She frowned questioningly and Malarkey smirked. "We all heard about your little spat with Bill last night, then Hoobler, then Liebgott."

Evelyn groaned, rubbing her face wearily. "I was a bit of a bitch to everyone, wasn't I?"

"Not to mention the little row with Luz and Perco earlier on in the day," Malarkey reminded her. "You were on the war path yesterday weren't you? Luz told everyone it was probably your girl time and that we should all stay away if they know what's good for us."

"Yet you braved the beast?" she snorted, taking a sip of the luke warm drink; the aroma reminding her of home.

"Well we're getting ready to move out again so someone had to come and wake you up. Oh but don't worry I came prepared," Malarkey chortled, holding out a bar of chocolate making Evelyn laugh.

"You can keep the chocolate Malark," she smiled, gathering up her things. "For your bravery. But you may wanna warn George that if he keeps shootin' his mouth off about me and my  _girl_  problems, he's gonna have a few problems of his own."

"I'll tell him don't you worry," Malark chuckled, sauntering off back across the field.

Hoisting her satchel over her shoulder and slipping her helmet onto her head, Evelyn decided she had an apology to make. Liebgott was still where she had seen him the previous night with Skinny and Smokey, packing up their gear.

"Come for round two have you?" Skinny snorted when she approached. "Quick Lieb, get your helmet on before Evelyn barrages us with insults."

"Very funny," she grinned, holding up her hands in surrender. "I actually came to apologise to Liebgott for being a complete and utter cow last night."

"What about me?" Skinny asked indignantly. "You really hurt me last night tripping over my legs like that."

"You'll survive I'm sure," Evelyn smirked. "And anyway, you should be apologisin' to me for trippin' me up with those gigantically long legs of yours. They're a hazard, you know."

"Call it even?" Skinny shrugged.

"Deal," Evelyn laughed. "Now will you just piss off so I can apologise to Liebgott? Please," she added with a polite smile. Last thing she wanted was to be accused of having a go at anyone else. Skinny sauntered off muttering something under his breath and Evelyn turned to face Liebgott who was watching her with a strangely guarded expression. Not she was surprised. After the way she had gone off at him last night when he had been only trying to help her. "I, uh… Sorry about tellin' you to fuck off last night. I wasn't in a very good mood and-"

"-Yeah I noticed," Lieb snorted.

"Excuse me, I'm tryin' to apologise here," she raised an eyebrow and nudged him playfully.

"Sorry," Liebgott apologised, the grin disappearing from his face as he tried to act contrite.

"No you can't be sorry, I'm sorry. It's me who's tryin' to apologise remember?"

"Yeah, but you're apologising for last night," Liebgott reasoned. "I'm trying to apologise for interrupting your apology."

"Yeah but if you're apologisin' for somethin' then it makes my apology look less sincere," she argued.

"How?" Liebgott frowned in amusement.

"Because it just does."

"But I don't understand. How does me apologising make you apologising look less sincere?"

"I don't know how, but it just does," Evelyn sighed, throwing her hands up frustratedly.

"Well in that case, I take back my apology until later," Liebgott smirked. She really was so amusing. It was too much for him to take sometimes.

"Thank you," she smiled graciously.

"Well go on then," Lieb prompted her.

"Well go on what?" she frowned, utterly confused now.

"Apologise."

"Oh yeah," she grinned. "I'm sorry."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That was a rubbish apology," Liebgott answered. "Try again. With more feeling this time."

"I'm very sorry," she said as sincerely as she could. Which was very sincerely seeing as she really was sorry.

"Nah, still not good enough," Lieb teased. "Maybe if you got on your knees and begged for my forgiveness or something?"

"Fuck off," she snorted, hitting him on the arm.

"Hey now don't start all that again otherwise you'll have to start this whole apology thing again," he smirked.

She smiled. For the first time since the whole kissing episode in London, they were actually having a conversation that wasn't awkward or forced. It was like it had been before it had ever happened. It was at that moment that Evelyn decided that perhaps just being friends was a better idea anyway. Of course she liked Lieb a lot. Like a lot, a lot. But their kiss had obviously been some random thing on his behalf. Besides, they were in the middle of a war anyway. It might be hard for a while to pretend that the feelings she had for him weren't there, but she had done it before London and she could do it again. Plus, she loved having Lieb in her life no matter what the context. She would rather make do with having him as a friend than not have him at all.

Suddenly a commotion from up near the trucks caught both of their attention. Catching sight of a tall, blonde haired figure being swarmed by people, Evelyn squealed happily and took off at a run. It was Bull.

"I don't whether to kiss you, slap you or salute you," she heard Bill saying as she pushed her way through the group of men. Bull looked to be largely unscathed. His uniform was stained with blood but it didn't look to be his. Eugene was already assessing a wound on his shoulder, his face pinched in concentration as Bull tried to shrug him off.

"They didn't listen?" Bull said.

"Nah these salted bastards wanted to go on a suicide run to drag your ass back," Bill grinned.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, I told them don't bother."

"I never did like this company none," Bull smirked at the guys who had gone to find him.

"So they found you?"

"Wait, what did you say?" Martin frowned, thinking that Bill's previous comment was a complete change to what he had been saying the previous night when he was prepared to go and look for Bull himself.

"Johnny, don't irrigate me," Bill waved him off, and Evelyn snorted receiving an amused glance from Johnny.

"'They found you?' Now I don't know who's more stupid. You or the hick?"

"Definitely Bill," Evelyn whispered loudly, garnering her a clip around the ear from her brother.

As Lipton gave the call for everyone to get into the trucks, Evelyn caught sight of Hoobler out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at him and for a minute he looked afraid that she was going to start a row with him. But she did something that surprised them both. She winked and smiled at him widely. Bull was back. It didn't matter who had gone to look for him or how he had gotten back. All that mattered now was that he was safe and well. Some grudges just weren't worth holding onto.

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

It had been two weeks since Easy Company had first jumped into Holland. Two weeks since they had left the safety, comfort and cleanliness of England behind. Ever since that fateful day at Nuenen they had been slowly advancing towards Nijmegen through a stretch of highway, nicknamed affectionately by both the Allies and the Germans as Hell's Highway. And hell it was. Their nights were spent sleeping in woods and orchards, waiting for the next bout of German gunfire and artillery to start shooting at them before they would climb out of their foxholes to push them back. Then they would advance forward a little more until it was safe enough to rest again for the remainder of the night. And so this scenario repeated itself; night after night after night. As if that wasn't bad enough in itself, there were the endless daily downpourings of rain to contend with that saturated the ground creating muddy bogs that they were somehow supposed to sleep in. Evelyn, Gene and Spina spent much of their time checking that everyone was managing to keep their feet and themselves as dry as they could. At one point, Lieutenant Welsh had complained to her that it was too much effort to have to keep taking off his socks every few hours to replace them with dry ones. Plus he hated having to dry his wet socks around his neck. Evelyn had told him curtly that if he would prefer to lose his feet to gangrene from trench foot that he could be her guest, and then he really would have something to complain about.

"You know that's quite the bedside manner you have, Corporal," Welsh had smirked. "Is that how you talk to all of your patients?"

"Only the ones that don't do as they're told, and especially the ones who ought to know better," she had answered with a grin. As a medic she felt like she had the right to tell anyone what to do when it came to their health, no matter what their rank was. Hell, she would tell Colonel Sink if she thought she needed to. Anyway, she knew Welshie wouldn't take her manner personally. He was far too easy going to take offense. Luckily the rest of the men seemed to be behaving and doing as they were told, but nevertheless she made sure to keep a watchful eye on them all.

There wasn't much food around to eat. In fact, there were pretty much two choices; k-rations or apples. Most of the men had one in the morning and the other later in the evening. Sometimes if she was feeling particularly frivolous, Evelyn would have both for breakfast and then scrounge a little of whatever Bill was eating later on. He always complained but shared with her nonetheless. She craved a hot meal. Or actually any meal that didn't come out of a packet or a tin nor had fallen from a tree.

….

_October 1st, 1944_

They had finally reached Nijmegen. The Island. A long area of land that was nestled in between the Waal river and the Lower Rhine. The 82nd had successfully captured one of the main bridges that would not only enable the British tanks to cross into Arnhem but would allow Easy to secure the line at Nijmegen as well. And there was even more good news. Portable showers had been set up by the bridge meaning that when they crossed they could all finally have a much needed and longed for shower.

Evelyn was beyond ecstatic. Not only was she filthy, but her monthly had arrived with a vengeance, leaving her feeling even more unclean than usual. A shower was just what she needed to make herself feel better.

"I vote we let Evie have the first shower," George decided as they marched across the bridge. "The poor girl absolutely reeks."

"You know what George? I'm just too friggin' happy to be havin' a shower so I'm gonna ignore that comment," she smiled giddily, a jaunty little hop in her step. "However, make the most of this moment because it'll probably never happen the next time you decide to insult my bodily hygiene. Or anythin' else about me actually."

"Duly noted," George grinned, with a small bob of his head. "Quick question? If you're still so excited about having a shower, does that mean I can make any comments from now until after said shower and you still won't smack me in the mouth?"

The narrowed look she gave him answered his own question, and he shrugged in resignation. It had been worth a try.

Sadly their joy was short lived. Unluckily for them, it seemed that when the Germans had tried to bomb the bridge the previous night, they had managed to blow up the showers. Goodbye cleanliness. Evelyn could have killed someone such was her annoyance. Wasn't it just their luck? Stupid fucking Germans. And now she wished that she had smacked George in the mouth.

"I mean I get why they wanted to blow up the bridge," Evelyn huffed to Bill. "But what do they have against bein' clean? Do they think that we're gonna lose the war if we aren't all clean? Because let me tell you somethin', I feel more ready and rarin' than ever to go after them now that they've ruined this for me. So they've actually done themselves out of whatever it is they were tryin' to achieve in the first place."

"I don't think they were intentionally aimin' for the showers, kiddo," Bill smirked at her annoyance.

"Hmm that's what they want you to think," she muttered bitterly.

Winters had them dig in along one of the dikes by the river. Great. More mud. Just what they wanted.

"Hey, you know in some countries people take mud baths on purpose. Meant to be great for the skin," Malarkey tried to console her as they dug their foxholes.

"Here, why don't you try it and let me know?" she decided, picking up a handful of mud and smearing it all over Malarkey's face before standing back to admire her work with a grin. "Wow I think you look ten years younger already."

"Very funny," Malarkey answered drolly, trying to wipe the mud away but just smearing it around his face more. "Don't think I won't get you back for this when you least expect it."

"Yeah yeah," Evelyn waved him off. "I'm terrified. Not."

Malarkey looked at Skip who just shrugged and carried on digging, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. After three years, he had a pretty good grasp of when Evelyn was feeling 'delicate' and he was not going to get on the wrong side of her. No way. Malarkey could deal with her on his own.

"I got just the thing to cheer you sad saps up," Perconte announced waving a bag with a happy little grin like he was Santa Claus reincarnated.

Mail. There was nothing for Ev or Bill, but strangely it didn't matter. Mail time was an odd feeling. Even if someone didn't receive a letter, the joy of those around them that did seemed to be infectious. Just hearing about what was going on at home whether it was from someone you knew personally or didn't was a wonderful feeling. It was news and contact with home all the same.

"Hey Ev," Liebgott waved her over, letter in hand. He was beaming from ear to ear and she wondered what on earth had him so happy. Sitting down beside him in the squelchy mud, he all but thrust his letter into her face. She read it hurriedly, a smile breaking out on her own face. Apparently Joe's sister had given birth over a month early to a very tiny but otherwise healthy baby girl that had been named Miriam in a poignant tribute to the sister they had lost as an infant.

"Uncle Lieb," she clapped. "Congratulations. That's wonderful news. I wonder what the baby looks like?"

"Hopefully nothing like my brother in law," he joked as she handed him the letter back. He re read it again and again, as though he just couldn't believe the words he was seeing were real. He couldn't believe that he was actually an Uncle. He wished he could be there to meet his niece, but he knew that in being here he was trying to help make the world a safer place for her and it made him feel even more proud to be serving his country. He knew it would help to ease the pang of homesickness he felt whenever he thought about his family.

"I wonder how your Dad's taken the news?" The letter made no mention of the whether or not his Dad had come around to the idea of having a grandchild who had been conceived out of wedlock. "I'll bet he's the proudest Grandad in the whole of San Francisco."

"I hope so," Lieb nodded. "Although knowing my Dad the way I do, he's probably acting all annoyed about the situation just because he's a stubborn old fool. He's the most stubborn man you'll ever meet. My Mom on the other hand is the total opposite. It's lucky that we all take after her in that regard."

"Oh yeah, so lucky," Evelyn smirked.

"Did I just sense a hint of sarcasm then, Miss Guarnere?"

"From me?" Evelyn opened her mouth indignantly. "What an absurd suggestion. Almost as absurd as you tryin' to make out that you're not stubborn when in fact, you're one of the most stubborn people I know."

"Takes one to know one," Lieb snorted. "If you wanna see someone who's truly stubborn, take a look in a mirror. In fact, no, don't do that. The mirror would probably smash into a thousand pieces."

"Hey," she frowned, punching the top of his arm. "That was harsh. Now stop pickin' on me or I'm gonna find someone else to sit with."

Liebgott chuckled as he started rifling around in his rucksack for something. With a triumphant smile he whipped out a small package and waved it in front of her face. "Peace offering?"

"I suppose," she mumbled, snatching the bar of chocolate from his hand. "I guess I have to share this right?"

"Well yeah," he snorted. "I've managed to save that since we jumped. I'm not just gonna sit and watch you inhale the whole bar without me having some."

"For a start, I wouldn't inhale the bar," she said, snapping it in half and handing one half over to Lieb. "You make it sound like I'm a pig."

"No, because that would be offensive to pigs," Lieb's lips twitched as she glared at him. He loved how easy it was to make her mad. "But even you have to admit you eat your food like it's gonna jump off your plate and run away any second."

Evelyn laughed reluctantly at the image in her head of bread rolls or potatoes with little faces running away while she chewed on one of their friends. The more she thought about it, the funnier it seemed to become until she was howling hysterically, holding onto her stomach which was beginning to ache. Liebgott meanwhile was looking at her like she had gone mad and when he met Spina and Babe's bemused expressions he simply shrugged. Every so often she would snort which seemed to just send her into even more fits of giggles. Eventually the laughter subsided and she let out a deep breath; her cheeks rosy red.

"I have no idea where that came from," she said, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"I would have said that maybe the sugar sent you funny, but you haven't even had a single piece of that chocolate yet," Liebgott answered. "In fact, I think I might confiscate it now so we don't have another outburst like that one."

"Take this chocolate away Lieb, and I'm gonna…I'm gonna… well, I'm gonna do somethin' and it won't be very nice."

"If you weren't the size of a small child, I might actually be worried about that threat," Liebgott snorted, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "But don't worry, if you promise to behave you can keep your chocolate."

"Scouts honour," she grinned breaking off a piece and eating it. She closed her eyes and groaned as the sweet sugary taste hit her tongue, completely unaware of the man in front of her watching her as a predator would watch its' prey. Clenching his hands into fists, it took every inch of self control he possessed to stop himself from reaching out and touching her. Kissing her. Suddenly he jumped, unable to take it any longer.

"I, uh, I need to take a piss," he mumbled, leaving Evelyn alone slightly bemused by his sudden desperate need to urinate.  _I suppose when you gotta go, you gotta go?_

She had things to do anyway. There wasn't time to sit around, chattering and chomping on chocolate. As much as she wished there was.

….

"Evie, wake up. Evelyn. Ev. Come on. Wake up."

Evelyn awoke with a start, almost headbutting her brother who was peering into her face, his brows furrowed in concern. Evelyn was sweating and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Her heart was thudding so hard in her chest, it felt like it was going to burst out at any minute. She unscrewed the lid from her canteen and with shaking hands brought it to her lips, trying to keep it steady enough to drink from. All the while, Bill never took his eyes from her face.

"You ok?" Bill asked her.

She nodded and gave him a shaky smile. She wasn't alright at all, but she knew he would only worry if she told him that. Ever since she and Bill had made up after losing Henry, the nightmares had become less frequent, but when they did come they were worse than ever. Even more graphic and real.

"Sorry for wakin' you up," she apologised, leaning back against the side of the dike. She didn't even care about the cold, wet mud sinking through her clothes at this point. In fact, she was glad of it. It reminded her that the nightmare wasn't real and that it had all just been in her mind. She glanced around quickly to see if she had woken anyone else up, but those closest to them were still fast asleep. Miraculously.

"I wasn't asleep anyway," Bill answered, lighting up a cigarette. "I got patrol duty in half an hour so I couldn't nod off. You should try and get some more sleep though while you can."

"Will you tell me a story?"

"What?" Bill frowned at her like she had gone crazy. "A story?"

"Yeah," she nodded, deadly serious. "Remember when I was little and I couldn't sleep, Henry used to tell me stories sometimes."

"But I aint Henry. And I sure as hell don't know any of his stories," Bill answered. "I mean I could try I guess if you really want me to?"

"I do."

"Uh right, ok. Once upon a time there was a…" Bill began feeling slightly awkward. God knew how much he loved his sister, but he felt like a chump sitting in a muddy foxhole in the middle of a company of hardened men, telling her a fairy tale. Evelyn obviously sensed his unease because she put a hand on his arm.

"You can just tell a different story if you want? You know, like a story from back home?"

Bill nodded. That was a better idea.

"Ok, I got a good one," Bill decided as Evelyn wriggled to get herself more comfortable. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of Bill's voice, trying to block out any other thoughts. "It was a rainy September evening…"

_The rain hadn't stopped all day. The pitter patter on the windows almost soothing in a house that was fraught with worry and waiting. Augusta Guarnere had gone into labour early that morning, and almost an entire day had passed until they finally heard the lusty cry of a newborn baby. Sometime later, Bill reluctantly trailed his older siblings up the creaky wooden staircase and into their parents' room where their mother was sat up in bed waiting for them with a weary smile on her face. As his brothers and sisters crowded around the head of the bed eagerly trying to catch a glimpse of the tiny bundle nestled in their mother's arms, Bill hung back in the doorway. He had spent the last few months in joyous anticipation for the very day when he would cease to be the youngest but now it was here, his four-year-old mind was suddenly very confused. What if his parents wouldn't love him as much now the new baby was here? What if his mother didn't have time to make pancakes for breakfast anymore, or sing him songs before bedtime? Hot tears spilled onto his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away before anyone could see. As though sensing his thoughts, his mother glanced over towards him and patted the empty space beside her on the bed._

" _Bill? Won't you come here and meet your new sister?"_

_Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he hesitantly walked over and climbed up onto the bed. His mother smiled warmly and put her free arm around him, cuddling him tightly against her. He closed his eyes and savoured her comforting scent._

" _What do you think of her?" his mother asked him._

_He opened his eyes. The baby was wrapped in a brown woollen blanket and only her face was visible. She had lots of dark hair, just like the rest of them and her pert little nose was scrunched up. She lifted a tiny wrinkled fist to her pouting mouth and began to make a little mewling sound that reminded Bill of his Aunt Lydia's kittens when they had first been born in the summer._

" _She's so small," he whispered, slightly in awe. He reached out and gently stroked the baby's hand and laughed in surprise when she grasped his finger tightly._

" _She likes you," his mother chuckled. "She knows you're her big brother and that you're gonna keep her safe."_

_Bill felt a warm feeling in his chest and grinned to himself. He was a big brother now, which meant he was going to do everything he could to help his mother look after the new baby. He was going to teach her how to play cowboys and Indians and show her how to draw pictures of trains. Because nobody knew how to draw trains as good as he did. He was going to be the best big brother in the world._

….

_5th October, 1944_

It was very late in the evening and a number of the men were on patrol, checking the line which stretched over a mile long. Easy had managed to advance further towards Arnhem, but the Island was still their home for the time being. Evelyn was enjoying the relative comfort and warmth of the barn that was their shelter until further notice. It was dry and fairly warm. She was sat at a table with George and Lieutenant Winters. George was messing about with his radio; George was always messing about with his radio. To be fair, it did require constant maintenance. Winters was safety taping grenades while Evelyn was rifling through crates of medical supplies that had gotten soaking wet, trying to salvage whatever she could. Some of the bandages and other such items could be dried out, but the packets of sulfa had literally deteriorated into something that she could only describe as gloop.

She was momentarily distracted from her task when Talbert headed their way with the German Shepherd he had found. It was the fluffiest and most placid dog that had probably ever existed. As Evelyn gave the dog a good rub, it licked at her face and she giggled happily.

"You never let me do that," George muttered, obviously forgetting he was in the presence of his commanding officer. "And I'm just putting it out there that you've got the dog licking your face with the same tongue that's washed its' you know what."

"I'm still fairly certain I've got less of a risk of catchin' somethin' from the dog than I have you, George," Evelyn answered as the dog all but climbed into her lap in an attempt to get closer.

"This is a hell of a dog, Tab," George decided, scratching the dog's ears affectionately and feeding it a cracker.

"It's an awesome dog Tab, but it's obviously got no loyalty," Evelyn said as the dog began lathering the same attention on George as it had on her only a few moments before. Seeing that the dog was almost knocking over all the screws on the table from George's radio, Talbert threw a stick across the other side of the barn which sent the dog scampering away happily in pursuit of it.

"What did you call it Tab?" Winters asked.

"Trigger."

"That's good, I like that," George said, the cracker he had just stuffed into his mouth spraying out as he spoke. "Trigger."

Sneaking her hand close to George's secret stash of saltines, Evelyn had almost reached one when George caught sight of her and smacked her hand away.

"Get your own," he reprimanded her.

"Well I would if I had any, wouldn't I?" Evelyn huffed. "Christ George, I only wanted a cracker, I'm not askin' for much."

"Hmm," George seemed to ponder that and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I'll give you a cracker but in return you have to give me one kiss."

"Hah," Evelyn snorted. "No chance."

"Listen, despite your denials I know that you've not been able to stop thinking about the amazing kiss we shared at Christmas, and now is your chance to repeat it."

"This is not how it sounds, Sir," Evelyn turned to Winters, who was watching them with an amused expression. "There was mistletoe and about ten or more witnesses to prove that I was pretty much forced into it."

"Uh huh," Winters nodded, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"See Ev," George winked. "You haven't got anyone fooled. Not even the Lieutenant here."

"You got anything on that yet?" Tab motioned to the radio as Evelyn just shook her head at George and muttered some ineligible under her breath.

"It's all quiet," George shook his head. Although no sooner were the words out of his mouth then the barn door burst open with a crash.

"We got penetration!" Liebgott shouted as he and Lesniewski dumped Alley onto the table in the middle of the barn.

"Get Doc Roe!" someone shouted as Evelyn and the others rushed over.

"Where was it?" Winters asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Crossroads. Where the road crosses the dike." Liebgott answered, unravelling a bandage and putting it to his bleeding neck. Evelyn didn't notice that he was wounded too. Her attention was focused solely on Alley. He had grenade burns and cuts all over his neck, face and arms, and she was trying to decide which wounds needed seeing to first.

"They wouldn't have heard us if it wasn't for your loud mouth," Lesniewski berated Liebgott.

"You know what Joe? Back off?" Liebgott scowled, feeling guilty enough already that his speaking had alerted the Germans to them. He didn't need someone else to make him feel worse about it.

"The pair of you stop arguin'," she admonished, giving Alley a small smile as his eyes struggled to focus on her face. "They're worse than kids eh, Alley?"

Eugene burst through the door and all but shoved Evelyn out of the way. Not that she took offense. As head medic, Eugene often took it upon himself to take charge whenever he could.

"Get the boots off and elevate the leg," he ordered as Lipton assembled a squad to accompany Winters. "Ev, get Liebgott to use the sulfa."

Seeing that Alley was in good hands, she turned her attention to Liebgott and noticed for the first time the wound on his neck bleeding furiously. She ripped open a packet of sulfa and motioned for him to tilt his head to the side so she had access to the wound. As she sprinkled the sulfa, Liebgott hissed.

"Don't be a baby," she tutted at him. "You're lucky. A few millimetres to the left and it would have hit the artery."

"Real lucky," Liebgott muttered snarkily, yanking the bandage from her hand and tying it around his neck before grabbing his weapon from the floor.

"Just where are you goin'?" Evelyn frowned. "You're still bleedin'. You need to stay here and let me clean you up."

"I'm a big boy, I'll be fine," Liebgott answered, marching off before she could say so much as another word to him. She shook her head and sighed.  _Men. Stubborn fools all of them._

"Corporal Guarnere, you'll come with us," Winters peeked his head back through the door. "I'm hoping we won't need you, but just in case I think it's best we bring you along."

"Yes Sir," she nodded, gathering her bag and helmet. "Are you gonna be alright with Alley, Gene?" It was a stupid question. Of course he was going to be alright. This was Eugene Roe, after all. He could do literally anything. Evelyn did have a suspicion sometimes that he was God in human form.  _Sorry Nonna if you can hear me,_  she cringed thinking about her overly religious Grandmother who was probably glaring at her right now from whichever cloud she was sitting on in heaven.

"Sure," Gene answered, not taking his eyes from Alley. "Be safe."

….

Liebgott, the sneaky little weasel, managed to keep himself far away enough from Evelyn that she couldn't even try and patch up his neck. In complete silence, they meandered along the dike, ever on the look out for Germans. Suddenly they dropped to the ground as they heard the distinct sound of MG-42's up ahead in the distance. After a short discussion with Winters, Talbert told them by way of hand signals passed on by George that they were to stay put and wait for Winters' to give them a signal. It couldn't have been more than a minute or two until Winters' head peeked over the top of the dike and he signalled for them to follow him. Sliding down the side, they stopped at the bottom and waited, ensuring the coast was clear before they hurried across to the other side and down into the ditch opposite.

"Corporal, you'll stay here at the fall back position with the mortars," Winters ordered Evelyn before leading the rest of the men forward.

The Germans in the ever nearing distance were still firing, but nobody had the slightest clue as to who or what they were firing at. Evelyn watched with bated breath as Winters got everyone into position. Suddenly shots rang out and the guys were falling back, German bullets flying and whizzing towards them all. Evelyn could do nothing but try and stay low and pray that they missed her. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that any moment could be your last. At least if she had some kind of weapon to defend herself with, she wouldn't have felt so exposed. In a strange way, it reminded her of playing dodgeball at school. Only if you couldn't dodge quick enough here, you would be killed. Winters was on George's radio yelling to Lieutenant Welsh to bring the rest of first platoon and more machine gunners as reinforcements. The Germans outnumbered them and reinforcements were desperately needed.

"Dukeman's down," she heard George yell and immediately she was up and running towards him.

He was bleeding out badly. She tried her best to stop the bloody flow, but it was pointless. There was nothing she could do. Within minutes, Dukeman was dead. It was only later when the sun had come up and the shooting had stopped that she allowed herself to shed a few tears. Tears of sadness but also tears of guilt. Deep down she knew that anyone else in her shoes wouldn't have been able to save Dukeman either, but it didn't ease the gnawing in her gut when she thought about it.

It became apparent that the Germans were behind a solid embankment and once they realised that their enemy were in a ditch, they would be able to easily outflank them along the dike. Easy would be helpless to stop them. According to Lieutenant Peacock, who had arrived with the rest of the reinforcements, there was a ferry crossing close by and there could be as much as a whole battalion of Germans for them to face. Winters split the platoon up into three squads led by himself, Talbert and Peacock and had the men fix their bayonets. Evelyn felt sick. This was either going to work or it was going to fail horrendously, and they were all going to die.

Once everyone had their weapons ready, Winters threw a canister of red smoke and then leapt up out of the ditch and started running. Everyone waited. And waited. Until finally a wall of thick red smoke swirled around blocking their view of Winters and they all leapt up and began running after him. Evelyn could do nothing but watch them all go, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she would see them all alive.

….

The battle was over. Winters initiative had paid off. Not only had they managed to defeat two entire companies of Germans, but they had been SS as well. Twenty two men were wounded, including Webster who had gotten shot in the leg and would be sent back to England to recuperate. And of course they had suffered the sad loss of Dukeman. But in the grand scheme of things, to lose only one man against so many Germans was almost a miracle.

Later, they would discover that another company of German SS had attacked second battalion's CP during the battle and had managed to kill Major Horton. Winters would be promoted to Captain and Lieutenant Fredrick 'Moose' Heyliger would be taking over as commander of Easy. Winters was an exemplary leader; they had all witnessed it first hand not only on this occasion but on numerous others before. His promotion was well deserved, but Easy were going to be sad to lose him.

Evelyn had finished loading up Sergeant Boyle into one of the jeeps for transportation back to England outside Battalion HQ when she saw Liebgott leading German prisoners in her direction. He did not look happy. In fact, that was an understatement. He looked downright livid. They all knew how much he hated the Germans, probably more so than anyone else in the entire company so she couldn't say she was entirely surprised to see such venom in his dark eyes.

"When you're done with them, you're gonna come back here and let me take a look at that neck of yours," she told him in her sternest voice as the jeep drove off. She could see blood seeping through the now filthy bandage and dribbling down his neck. It needed cleaning and stitching before it got infected.

He stopped momentarily and was about make a snarky retort when one of the German's said something causing the rest of them to laugh. Liebgott grabbed the German by the scruff of his jacket and snarled angrily at him. Johnny Martin came running over upon seeing what was happening and pulled Liebgott off of the prisoner.

"Calm yourself down Liebgott," he ordered, his eyes narrowed warningly.

The German said something else and his comrades laughed again.

"You wouldn't be so calm Johnny if you knew what they were saying about her," he glared at the German, his fists clenched at his sides.

"About who? Evelyn?" Johnny clarified. When Liebgott nodded, Johnny suddenly looked just as furious. "What are they saying about her?"

Judging by the leering looks cast in her direction from the Germans and Liebgott's reaction, Evelyn was willing to bet that it wasn't anything particularly pleasant. Liebgott glanced hesitantly at Johnny and she could tell that he didn't want to say it in front of her, which actually kind of annoyed her. She was a grown woman for crying out loud, and she had a right to know what was being said about her whether it was awful or not.

"If you don't want to tell your friend, I'll be happy to," the German smirked in perfect English, before letting his gaze drift slowly along the entire length of Evelyn's body. She crossed her arms subconsciously, trying to shield herself somewhat from the cold and callous look in his grey eyes.

"You'll shut your mouth and say nothing else unless you want a bullet through your fucking head," Liebgott growled.

The German merely grinned. He didn't care. The Americans only wanted him for information anyway. And he wasn't going to give them any. He was resigned to his fate, whether it came sooner or later.

"So tell me? Does she let all of you fuck her, or just those that are willing to pay for it?" the German sneered in Liebgott's face. That was enough to tip Liebgott over the edge. He punched the German square in the face, knocking him to ground and sending two of his teeth flying out of his mouth. He kicked him once, and then again for good measure. This time, Johnny didn't try to stop him. Instead he aimed his weapon at the others, silently warning them not to try and defend their comrade. By now a small crowd was gathering.

"Joe, leave him," Evelyn begged. "He's not worth it."

The German's words had bothered her, but that's all they were. Just words. He was obviously trying to get a rise out of his captor and it was working. But ultimately Liebgott was going to get himself into trouble for assaulting a prisoner when Winters found out. She grabbed at Liebgott's arm, pulling him away. He was so enraged that he was shaking.

"Joe, come on," she said softly. The German continued to grin despite the blood pouring down his face, and Evelyn had never wanted to hit someone so much herself in her entire life. The man was a disgusting animal. But she refused to give him the satisfaction of showing that his words had bothered her. Liebgott allowed himself to be pulled away from the scene as Bull yanked the German to his feet and dragged him into Battalion HQ as the other prisoners followed.

"Are you gonna let me have a look at that wound of yours now?" she asked.

Liebgott looked down at her and she smiled, trying to act as though nothing had happened. He was still shaking and she just wanted him to calm down and forget about it. He wasn't doing himself or anyone else any favours getting all riled up like that. She put a hand on his arm, squeezing it gently. Letting out a deep breath, all of the pent up tension left his body and his shoulders slumped. He nodded reluctantly as she took his sleeve and started to pull him towards the barn, taking in her face and her messy hair. If she hadn't stopped him, he probably would have killed that Kraut. He had heard women being spoken about in all kinds of way. Hell, he had spoken about women in all kinds of ways. But the things that fucking Kraut had been saying about Evelyn were worse than anything he had heard before. Or were they? Maybe it was just because the words were about her that they sounded worse. Either way he knew that he would never again let anyone say or do anything to hurt her when he was around. Ever.

….

_17th October, 1944_

Evelyn was doing another inventory of supplies for Lieutenant Heyliger when she heard commotion coming from outside the building. She liked Moose, both as a person and as a commanding officer, but the man was almost obsessive about inventories. Even worse than Winters if that was possible. Setting down her paper and pencil, she opened the door at the same time as Babe pushed it open, sending him almost sprawling onto the floor. She grabbed him by the elbow to keep him upright. He was red in the face and almost wheezing. She looked at him in concern as he opened his mouth to try and say something to her.

"…Bill…" was the only word he managed to get out. "…leg…hospital…"

"Babe, I can't understand you," she frowned. "Take a deep breath and explain again? Bill's hurt his leg?" Babe nodded. "Well is he ok?"

"…Shot…"

"What?" she exclaimed, feeling panic arise in her chest. "Where is he?"

Babe motioned for her to follow him, and as fast as their legs could carry them, they ran and ran until they were met by a truck carrying Eugene and Bill. Bill was grimacing and cursing while Eugene looked as calm as ever. Evelyn all but leapt into the back of the truck before it had even come to a complete standstill, desperate to see if her brother was alright or not.

"Is he ok Gene?" she asked, taking in Bill's pained expression and the blood pooling in his thigh.  _Oh god. The artery. No. Not the artery. Please._

"He's fine Ev," Gene reassured as he cleaned at the wound while Bill gritted his teeth together. "Bullet to his right thigh. Looks like it's gone right through the bone."

_Ok, calm down Ev. That's not so bad. He'll survive._ But still he was her brother so of course she was worried sick.

"He had any morphine?" she asked Gene as she took hold of Bill's hand. Unable to talk with his jaw clenched so tightly, Bill patted her hand to try and reassure her that he was fine. Well, as fine as one could be with a gaping hole in their leg. Not to mention the shrapnel digging into his ass.

"Uh huh," Gene nodded, concentrating on his work.

"Give him a little more, Gene," Evelyn said. Usually Eugene didn't like to be told how to look after someone, but he knew that Evelyn was just worried about her brother. Truth be told, Bill had only had one syrette, and his wound wasn't bleeding too much. Another wouldn't affect him.

"You ok Bill?" she stroked his head soothingly as more of a gesture of comfort for herself than him. His face relaxed somewhat as the second syrette of morphine took affect.

"Will be," he groaned as Gene tied a bandage tightly around the wound. "Serves me right for stealin' eh?"

"What?" Evelyn frowned, thinking the morphine was making him behave a little strangely. "Stealin'? What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Stole a motorcycle from one of the farmers," Bill laughed shortly. "The line's over a mile long and last time it took me forever to check on everyone, so I found a motorcycle on one of the farms and decided to use it. It was all goin' great until I had the stupid idea to whizz across an open field. I didn't even think twice about it, just sped across it feelin' untouchable. Well guess what? Apparently I aint. So, I'm zoomin' along when the next thing I know I'm on the floor and the motorcycle lands on top of me. It took me a few moments to even realise I had been shot. Good thing the fuckin' Kraut sniper didn't have an aim like our Shifty, eh? Otherwise he might have actually managed to kill me."

"And what part of that is amusin' to you?" Evelyn asked, feeling completely and utterly enraged, not only at her brother's stupidity but also at his amusement about the whole situation. Was the man deranged? He could have been killed. When Babe had first told her about Bill being shot, the panic she had felt was unreal. All that played over and over in her thoughts was the awful nightmare she had. But once she had lain her eyes on him and seen that the wound was nowhere near as serious as she had first thought, she had felt so much relief. Now, her emotions had changed again as she watched him grinning as though he had done something to be proud of. She wanted to punch him in his wounded leg and see if he thought it was so funny then.

"He's being shipped back to England but we've gotta get him moving right now while things are quiet. I would really prefer it if you didn't add any more injuries before he goes," Eugene smirked, sensing her mood.

She snorted before taking one of Bill's hands in both of her own. "Now you listen to me you idiot. You behave in that hospital ok? And when you come back to us, you better not try another stupid stunt like this one? Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Bill nodded, accepting his telling off. Knowing that she needed it to make herself feel better. He turned momentarily to Babe. "You keep an eye on her for me yeah? Make sure she keeps herself outta trouble."

"Sure thing," Babe answered.

"Now you," Bill turned back to her. "Be good while I'm gone cos I'll find out if you don't."

"You're a fine one to lecture about bein' good," she raised an eyebrow before bending down and kissing his cheek. "I love you, you absolute idiot."

"Love you too kiddo."

Evelyn jumped down from the jeep, and she and Babe stood and watched as it drove away.

"Are you alright?" Babe asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded, letting out a long breath. "I'm just glad that he's gonna be ok. You didn't half give me a fright when you told me he'd been shot."

"Sorry," Babe chuckled as they headed back. "All I could think about was findin' you before he got shipped out."

"Well I'm glad you did, even if you almost did make me have a heart attack," she smiled. "And at least one good thing came out of it. I got out of doin' inventory for half an hour."

Babe glanced at her, bemused, and shook his head. Her brother had just been shot in the leg but she was grateful that it had got her out of working for a few minutes. He frowned. She really was a strange girl at times.

…..

_October 23rd, 1944_

One hundred and twenty five. That was the number of paratroopers from the British 1st Parachute Division that were hiding in German occupied Holland. The Red Devils they were known as. Colonel Dobie, their CO, was, at that very moment, leading a rescue mission with Lieutenant Heyliger known as Operation Pegasus. The Canadian army had supplied boats to transport the men back across the Rhine into Allied territory.

Fifty three was the number of minutes that had passed since the men had left for their mission. Evelyn couldn't sit still. She was too full of nervous energy.

The barn was quiet. Too quiet without everyone else. Spina was asleep in the far corner, and Eugene was hunched over the table writing a letter to Vera.

Evelyn sighed and flung herself back on the hay bale that had become her bed. She closed her eyes deciding to try and sleep. Maybe that would pass the time and stop her worrying about the others. Spina probably had the right idea. Shuffling around on the hay bale, she wriggled and kicked her legs about, trying to get herself comfortable. Ok, so she wasn't comfy on her back, but maybe she would be on her side. She rolled onto her left side. Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself and pulled her blanket up to her neck. Yep. Snug as a bug. Well for a few seconds. The hay started digging into her, making her feel itchy. Did it always dig into her like this? She couldn't be completely sure. Sighing again, she rolled over onto her other side, facing away from Eugene. Nope. Still not comfortable. She started to roll onto her front, the hay bale rustling with each movement when Eugene threw his pen down in frustration.

"Will you just stop already?" he exclaimed. "I can't concentrate with the amount of noise you're making."

Sitting up, Evelyn opened her mouth incredulously. "Uh, is it my fault that not only is this hay bale ridiculously and annoyingly uncomfortable, but it's noisy as well?"

"If you stopped moving about on it, it wouldn't be making any noise."

"Well I'm sorry that I can't get comfortable," she huffed, sitting up and crossing her arms.

"You never usually have any trouble," Eugene commented, setting down his pen. He stood up and strode over to her. "They'll be fine you know. They'll be back before you know it and you'll be begging for some peace and quiet again."

"I know," she nodded. "I just hate the waiting and the not knowing."

"Me too," Gene rubbed her arm comfortingly. "But getting yourself in a stress isn't going to help, is it? Listen, why don't you get yourself onto one of the bunks while they're empty and try and get some sleep on there?"

She nodded and smiled, kissing Eugene's cheek.

"You'll wake me up as soon as they get back?"

"I promise."

….

Inside the barn, a celebration was in full swing. The Red Devils and Easy Company rejoicing together at the success of their mission; consuming copious amounts of alcohol. Even Evelyn who swore that she would never ever touch a drop of alcohol again had been swept up in the merriment and allowed herself to have a few sips of wine. Even just that small amount of alcohol had been enough to make her feel a little tipsy and for her cheeks to take on a rosy red hue. And suddenly everyone around her was hilarious. Babe had her in fits of giggles over pretty much nothing. Across the other side of the barn, she wasn't aware of a pair of brooding dark eyes watching her every move like a hawk.

"Another drink?" Babe asked her, holding out a bottle towards her.

"No," she held up a hand and shook her head. She knew if she had anymore she was going to get into a drunken state.

"Just one more?"

"Honestly I'm good," she laughed.

"Oh come on," Babe tried again with a grin. She shook her head as Babe thrust the drink in her face, trying his best to persuade her to just have a little bit more despite her constant refusals. All of a sudden the bottle flew out of his hands and crashed to the floor in pieces.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Liebgott glowered in Babe's face. "She said no."

"Joe what's wrong with you?" Evelyn was shocked as Liebgott squared off against Babe angrily. Babe, who didn't even know what the hell he had done wrong, put up his defences anyway.

"What's your fuckin' problem?" Babe spat.

"You're my fuckin' problem," Liebgott answered, jaw clenched angrily.

Evelyn wanted to break the two of them up, but she remembered what had happened the last time she tried to break up one of Liebgott's fights. It had ended up with her sprawled on the floor with a bloody nose. Not something she wished to repeat.

"Come on Lieb, break it up," Joe Toye tried pulling him away. "You're causing a fight over nothing."

"Over nothing?" Liebgott glared at him. "Someone had to do something. You were all just stood around watching him practically force the drink down her throat."

"He was doing no such thing," Toye shook his head exasperatedly.

"Is that what you think? Is that what you all think?" Liebgott glanced around at the now silent room full of men looking around at each other uncomfortably. He laughed shortly. "You know what? Fuck the lot of you."

He stormed out of the barn and everyone in the room let out a collective sigh of relief. Everyone except Evelyn.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, waving off the concerned looks of her friends. "I'm just gonna make sure he's ok."

It didn't take her long to find Liebgott at the back of the barn, smoking a cigarette angrily.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he mumbled, refusing to meet her gaze.

"You almost punched Babe's face in and you say it was nothin'? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone, Ev."

"No, I won't," she shook her head. He had called her stubborn only the other day, hadn't he? Well she was going to show him just how stubborn she could be.

"I said, leave me alone," Liebgott repeated, almost through gritted teeth.

"And I said no," she spat.

Flicking the cigarette on the floor, Liebgott stepped closer and his eyes darkened hungrily. Evelyn felt her breath hitch in her throat as he cupped her face, running his thumb along her bottom lip. Her heart quickened and without any warning he swept down and kissed her. It wasn't gentle like their previous kiss. Instead it was dominating, almost punishing. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as one hand crept up and tangled itself in her hair, while the other hand reached around to the small of her back and pulled her closer until their bodies were flushed against each other. Snaking her arms around his neck, the pit in her stomach opened up and she was acutely aware of every inch of him pressing into her. He was holding her so tightly, almost squeezing her to him as he tilted her head back slightly to deepen the kiss. The hand at her back snaked up her waist, grazing dangerously close to her breast and she moaned as her heart began to thud even faster. If that was at all possible. She wanted something more, craved something more but didn't know what. As abruptly as it began, it suddenly ended. Without so much as a word, Liebgott turned and walked off leaving her feeling both confused and angry.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" she chased after him, having to run to catch up with his long strides. When he didn't stop, she ran in front of him forcing him to stop in his tracks. Her green eyes blazed angrily and her chest heaved as she demanded some sort of explanation from him. "What's your game Joe? You can't just kiss me and then walk off without so much as an explanation. You did that once already and I won't let you do it again. You know what? I thought we were friends, but right now I'm confused. Friends don't just kiss each other and then behave like it's nothing. Or do they?" When Liebgott said nothing, she found herself getting even more frustrated. And strangely she felt hurt. "What? Can you not even give me an answer?"

"You want me to say I'm sorry? Then fine, I'm sorry," he finally spoke, his dark eyes boring into her own.

"I'm not askin' for an apology," she threw up her hands in annoyance. "I just wanna know what the hell is goin' on."

Liebgott sighed and rubbed his hand wearily over his face. He wanted to tell her the truth, but what if she didn't feel the same? Was it a risk he was willing to take? Then he thought back to their kiss. She hadn't tried to stop him. Instead she had kissed him back willingly, hadn't she? Taking a deep breath, he decided to bite the bullet and tell her. What did he have to lose? If he didn't tell her, there was a chance he was going to lose her anyway considering how mad she was with him.

"You wanna know why I kissed you?" he said. She nodded, waiting for his explanation. "I like you. A lot. I have for a long time. I've tried to ignore it but I can't. The more I'm with you, the harder it gets. I'm not the kind of guy who feels like this. I see a girl. I fool around with her once, maybe twice and then that's it. But with you. It's different. I want more than that. I think about you from the second I wake up until the time I manage to scrounge a few hours sleep at night. I kissed you because I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Even when you're in filthy OD's like now and you hair looks like a birds nest. You're perfect and it's terrifying."

After the initial shock at his words, Evelyn look at him for a moment. Really looked at him. And for the first time in three years, she saw something she had never seen in Joseph Liebgott before. Uncertainty. The man staring at her nervously wasn't the confident, self assured one she had grown used to. She smiled, finding it ridiculously sweet. She smiled, unable to believe that he felt the same way about her as she did him. Feeling brave, she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his, hoping he would understand what she was trying to tell him. He smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, before capturing her lips once more.

From inside the barn, the raucous noises of the party drifted out, but the young couple holding each other close didn't hear. For a few moments in the darkness there was nothing but them. No war, no Easy, just them.

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

_31st October, 1944_

It was raining. Again. But even the cold and rain wasn't enough to dampen Evelyn's spirits. She was pretty much on cloud nine. Ever since that night just over a week ago when Liebgott had finally revealed his innermost feelings to her, she'd had this excited flutter in her stomach constantly. The insides of her cheeks were sore from where she had to bite on them almost all of the time to stop herself from smiling too much. After all, she didn't want anyone else to catch wind of what was going on. Not only because they were all so damned nosy and if one them found out then it would spread like wildfire through the rest, but because she and Lieb could get into a lot of trouble or even kicked out of the military. It was proving rather difficult to stay away from each other and talk no more than they usually did so as to avoid any suspicion. What was more difficult was keeping their hands off of each other when they finally were able to talk. There were always people around, and in the last eight days, they had managed to get probably five minutes alone. But they were the best five minutes of the entire week.

"Ev, are you ready?"

Evelyn blinked. Babe had his face right in front of hers and was looking at her expectantly.

"Huh?" she frowned.

"I knew you weren't listenin'," he sighed exasperatedly. "We're about to start the stories."

It was Halloween and a small group of them who weren't on patrol were gathered in a little stone outhouse. It was almost crumbling down around them, yet it still provided a welcome shelter from the cold and rain outside as long as nobody sat too close to the walls where the water was leaking through. Malarkey had decided that seeing as it was Halloween it was the perfect night to tell a few spooky stories. Evelyn wasn't exactly sure that she believed in all of that but it was a little bit of fun, and something to take their minds away from being on the front lines for a short time. Once he was certain that Evelyn and everyone else was comfortable and ready to listen, Malarkey began.

"So, when I was about nine or ten my Dad and I were driving home from my Grandma Malarkey's. She lives in the middle of these woods which are really creepy. Anyway, it was late at night and the rain was pouring and the wind was howling. Now it's about eight miles from my Grandma's into town, most of which along winding lanes. So you can imagine our surprise when we see a young woman stood on the side of the road, all alone. She was soaking wet and we knew we couldn't leave her out in the middle of a storm on her own. So she climbed into the back of the car and we carried on home. We tried talking to her a few times, but she didn't really seem to want to answer. After a few attempts we just carried on in silence. Anyway, when we got into town my Dad turned around to ask where she wanted dropping off and she was gone."

"You're shitting us," Skip snorted, clearly disbelieving of the entire tale.

"I swear to you on my life," Malarkey answered, deadly serious. Evelyn could tell he was being truthful with them because she had noticed that whenever Malarkey was lying or trying to twist the truth a little, his eyes would look subconsciously to the left and his eyelashes would flutter more than usual. "My Dad and I were pretty shaken up so we stopped at the bar for a whiskey to calm our nerves. Well, my Dad had a whiskey, I had to settle for a root beer. When we told the bartender what had happened, I expected him to think we were absolutely crazy, but instead he told us that years ago right on that stretch of road, a young girl had been hit by an automobile and killed. Apparently we weren't the first people to have picked up the mystery woman. We never saw her again but let me tell you, even now when I'm on that stretch of road it puts the creepers up me."

Evelyn felt a shiver run right up her spine at the chilling tale. Beside her, Babe smirked at her unease.

"Ok, ok, I got one now," Shifty spoke up quietly. Evelyn was genuinely shocked that Shifty would have something to say about this subject matter. He was so level headed that she wouldn't have imagined for a minute that ghosts and ghouls were something he believed in. "We grew up on a farm. My grandfather built it with his own two hands and it was on land that had seen many battles during the Civil war. When I was eleven, I recall vividly one night being asleep in the room I shared with my brother and sister. The toilet is in an outhouse, but Pa didn't like us going out there at night on our own, so we used a chamber pot instead. I was trying my best to fall back asleep after using the chamber pot, but for some reason I just couldn't. As I lay there listening to the sounds of crickets chirping through the open window, I heard another sound along the hallway. It sounded like footsteps. Heavy footsteps, like someone was wearing boots. At first, I wasn't too alarmed because I thought perhaps it was Pa. The footsteps stopped after a little while, and I managed to drift back off to sleep. But what must have been a short time later, as it was still pitch dark, the bedroom door creaked open. I opened my eyes expecting to see one of my parents but instead I could make out the shape of a man who most definitely was not my Pa. In fact, he looked to be wearing a uniform of some kind, much like that of a confederate soldier, and even in the darkness I could feel his eyes riveted to me. I dove under my covers, completely terrified. A minute or two later, I heard my sister crying and when I peeked to take a look at her, she too was looking at the figure in the doorway. As scared as I was, I knew that I had to be brave for my sister so I crept over to her bed, but in that moment the figure began to move closer and closer until-"

Suddenly the door burst open and Evelyn screeched, flinging herself at Babe beside her and burying her face into his shoulder. The guys were laughing hysterically at Evelyn's fright. Well, they were until they saw the grave expression on Eugene's face.

"Evelyn I need you to come with me now," he said. "There's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" she asked worriedly standing up to grab her satchel.

"What's happened?" Skip frowned as the rest of the guys began to gather around nervously.

"Moose has been shot," Eugene answered, offering no more information than that. "Come on Evelyn, we've gotta hurry."

….

Moose was in a bad way when they arrived at the railroad. An ambulance was already on its way. As Evelyn and Eugene set to work on stopping the bleeding, Winters explained to them exactly what had happened. He and Moose had been walking along a railway track when a nervous replacement on patrol had opened fire on Moose, seemingly not realising who it was he was shooting at. Moose was bleeding profusely and was unconscious. In all honesty, it didn't look good.

"You give him morphine?" Eugene asked as they loaded Moose onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance which had finally arrived. Evelyn hoped that they hadn't given him any because with the amount of blood Moose was losing, it wouldn't bode well for him. Harry nodded and she felt herself grimace inside. "How much?"

"I can't remember," Harry frowned scratching his head. "Two, three syrettes maybe."

"Three syrettes maybe? Jesus Christ, were you trying to kill him?" Eugene snapped, his whole demeanour angry.

"I think it was two," Harry stammered nervously.

"You don't think it might be important to know how much medication the man has had? Because I don't see one syrette on the man's jacket," Eugene was livid, his face screwed up in rage. Usually calm and collected, this side of Eugene Roe was one that none of them had witnessed before. "He's a big man, maybe he has a chance."

"We didn't know, he was in a lot of pain," Harry tried to explain himself, but Eugene wasn't having any of it.

"Well you are officers, you are grown ups! You oughta know!" Eugene yelled climbing into the ambulance. "All right, let's go!"

As Winters closed the ambulance door, leaving a bloody handprint on the back window, Evelyn turned to Harry, who in her opinion was in shock. Eugene had been harsh, although he had been completely correct. As officers, she would have expected better from the two of them, but sometimes in the heat of the moment people didn't always do the things they were supposed to.

"You ok, Lieutenant?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and peering into his face. Harry looked so downcast and upset with himself. She squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I didn't mean to make him worse," Harry looked like he was about to cry at any minute. "He was just in so much pain that I panicked. What if he dies because of what I've done?"

"Lieutenant, if he dies it will be because of his wounds not because of you," she tried to reassure him. Alright, so it was a little lie but in that moment she felt it was needed. The man couldn't beat himself up about it. What was done was done and all that mattered now was keeping positive and praying that Moose would recover. Over the top of Harry's curly mop of hair she met Winters' gaze. He gave her a small thankful smile. He knew exactly what she was doing and he was grateful for it. In truth, he felt just as guilty as Harry did but he wouldn't- couldn't- show it.

"I really am sorry," Harry mumbled.

"It's alright. Listen, why don't we get you inside and make you a nice hot cup of coffee?" she suggested before lowering her voice to almost a whisper. "I'll bet we can even find a drop of somethin' to put in it if you get my meanin'?"

Harry did get her meaning and despite himself he smiled.

"What are you insinuating Guarnere?"

"Don't worry," she winked. "Your secret's safe with me."

….

When Evelyn returned to the men an hour or so later, she was bombarded with questions about how Moose was doing. She promised the guys that as soon as she knew anything she would tell them.

It was almost two hours later when she left the barn turned sleeping quarters to go to the toilet. She didn't see Eugene sat outside in the pitch dark until he spoke softly.

"I guess I'm in trouble huh?"

"Christ Almighty Gene, you scared the hell out of me," Evelyn exclaimed putting a hand to her heart which was beating ten to the dozen. "I don't understand. What would you be in trouble for? And also, why are you sittin' alone out in the wet mud?"

"For shouting at Winters and Welsh the way I did," he answered, giving her a look that suggested she have known what he was going to say without him having to say it. "I didn't mean to. It just kind of came out. And to answer your question, I just felt like being alone for a while."

"I have to admit you were rather fierce. I've never seen that side of you before. Even I was scared and I hadn't done anythin' wrong," Evelyn teased, hoping to lighten the mood as she sat down beside him. She grimaced slightly as the cold mud squelched underneath her. "If it makes you feel any better, you ain't in trouble. You were right, they should have known better. After you went with Moose, Welsh was beatin' himself up about it real bad."

"Yeah but they're my superior officers, I shouldn't have shouted at them the way I did," Eugene argued.

"Look it's done now and all anyone cares about, Welsh and Winters included, is whether or not Moose is gonna be ok?" Evelyn told him firmly. "So, is he?"

"I don't know," Eugene answered rubbing a hand over his face wearily. "They're shipping him out to England as soon as he's stable enough. The managed to stop the bleeding but he's still unconscious."

Evelyn nodded. While it wasn't great news, it wasn't terrible news either. At least Moose was still alive. That counted for something.

"You look tired," Evelyn noted the dark circles under Gene's eyes, visible despite the fact that the only light she had to see him with was that of the waxing crescent moon above them. "Why don't you get some rest? You could probably use it."

"Perhaps later. I want to write to Vera first."

"You literally wrote to her like two weeks ago. I'm sure she can wait one day more for another letter," Evelyn smiled. "Besides you haven't even given the poor girl chance to reply to your first one yet. You could at least have the manners to wait until it comes before sending another?"

"For your information, I actually got a reply from her today," Eugene commented, touching his pocket where the crinkled letter that smelled of his wife was nestled away safely. A fond smile played on his lips as he thought of Vera, her auburn hair and her beaming smile. "You heard anything from your folks or Bill yet?"

"Nope," she shook her head. She hadn't had any correspondence from a single member of her family since Aldbourne. She had tried to put it to the back of her mind, but in truth she was a little upset. She missed them all so much and she worried about how they were coping with losing Henry. It pained her daily that she wasn't back home with them, that she wasn't able to share her grief with them. But just a few words letting her know that they were doing as well as could be expected, or even that they weren't, was all she wanted. As for Bill, she had a feeling he'd be too busy flirting with nurses and hatching his escape plan to be writing any letters. There was no way he was going to allow himself to stay at the hospital and risk being put with a different unit. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to write your letter. I promised Smokey I would look at the blister on his foot anyway."

"No rest for the wicked hey?" Eugene smiled, and Evelyn was pleased to see that he looked somewhat happier then he had a few minutes before.

"Indeed," Evelyn agreed. "Try and get some sleep as well ok? And if you don't, I might have to write to Vera and tell her."

"You wouldn't."

"You sure about that?" she grinned. "Night Gene."

"Night Evelyn."

….

Everyone was sad to lose Moose as their CO. After Winters, he was a great leader unlike his successor who arrived two days later. Lieutenant Norman Dike was a college graduate whose only interest was in climbing up the ranks. From the very beginning it was clear that he viewed being Easy company's commander as something he just had to do to get on the next wrung up the ladder. He made no effort to get to know any of them and whenever they were battling to push back the Germans, he was nowhere to be seen. He just sort of disappeared like a thief in the night.

He had also been rather disgusted to find that there was a woman within his ranks. In fact, he had been very forthcoming with his opinion that women were lesser creatures than men and they belonged at home, cooking, cleaning and child rearing. Evelyn had resisted the urge to roll her eyes when he had begun his rant. After almost three years, nobody ever batted an eyelid at her being there so to now meet someone who held the same views as her first CO was more than a little frustrating.

Dike had even taken it upon himself to talk to Captain Winters to see if anything could be done about the situation he found himself in. What was worse, he had even had the nerve to insist that Evelyn be a part of the meeting.

"I don't understand," Winters frowned. "Has Corporal Guarnere done something wrong?"

"No Sir," Dike shook his head. "But in my opinion, it just isn't seemly for a woman to be here fighting let alone surrounded in a company full of men."

"Corporal Guarnere completed the same training as all of the men back in Toccoa, and she has proven herself time and again during combat. She is well liked and respected by her comrades and I fail to see why having her here is such a problem? Perhaps if you would just ignore the fact that Corporal Guarnere is a female and focus on her abilities as a medic instead then you would find your opinion changed?"

"I am not disputing the fact that she has completed her training, nor that she is competent out in the field, but the fact remains Sir that she is still a woman," Dike continued to argue. "And I highly doubt the men have forgotten she is a woman, which is something that concerns me greatly. I won't have my men being distracted and nor will I have someone who, how can I put this? I won't have someone in my company who has no morals when it comes to certain situations that she may find herself in with the men."

Evelyn was livid. Who in the hell did he think he was? And just what was he insinuating? Her face started to go red as she felt her blood literally boil with anger. She opened her mouth to say something but Winters beat her to it.

"I don't know what you are implying Lieutenant, but I can assure you that Corporal Guarnere is not lacking in morals, nor are the rest of the men in the company," Winters said, his ice blue eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to keep his own anger in check. "Corporal Guarnere stays and that will be the end of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Dike nodded, his jaw clenched.

"Very well. You're dismissed," Winters nodded curtly. "Corporal, can you just stay behind for a moment please?"

Once Dike had closed the door quietly behind him, Winters spoke.

"Despite what I've said, I have a feeling Lieutenant Dike will be watching you rather closely, especially around the men. Therefore, I think it would be a good idea if you didn't let him find a reason to pull you up."

"Yes Sir," she nodded. Although she had an inkling that Dike would make sure he found plenty of reasons to pull her up.

….

_28th November- Mourmelon le Grande_

Evelyn closed her eyes and smiled as the warm water cascaded down her body. Finally, after seventy three days on the front line they had been pulled off and sent over to France to rest. There was food aplenty and showers. Actual showers. It was like being in paradise. After stuffing herself with so much food that she thought she might burst, the next thing Evelyn wanted was to get clean. Skip had offered to stand outside the showers to make sure nobody came in. If one of the other guys had have offered, she would have suspected that they wanted to catch a sneaky glimpse of her but with Skip she knew that he offered out of pure kindness. And besides, he was wildly in love with, and only had eyes for, his Faye.

"Are you almost done in there?" Skip shouted.

"Almost."

"You said that five minutes ago," Skip replied. "And five minutes before that."

"I swear to you that I really am almost done," Evelyn promised. "If you could see how much hair was on my legs you would understand why it's takin' a while in here."

"Thanks for the mental image," Skip grimaced. "Way too much information Ev."

She chuckled and finished rinsing soapy suds from her hair before reluctantly switching the shower off. But then she smiled to herself when she remembered that she could come back tomorrow for another one. This place was better than paradise. It was heaven on earth.

After dressing and thanking Skip profusely, she was heading across the camp to barracks when she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she saw Vest with a couple of letters for her.

"I don't know what's happened but it looks like there was some mix up with the mail and these went AWOL," Vest looked contrite. "I'm awfully sorry. Although if it makes you feel any better, you weren't the only one."

"It's alright," Evelyn smiled, her heart full to bursting as scoured the envelopes, noticing not only Gina's writing but also her mother's. "Better late than never."

"I wish everyone was as understanding as you," Vest replied. "When I gave Johnny Martin his missing mail he looked about ready to strangle me."

"Nah that's just the way his face is," Evelyn chuckled. "He's a teddy bear really."

"Sure if you say so," Vest snorted. "Anyway, I'd be best be off. Enjoy your letters."

Evelyn intended to. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the barracks were empty when she got there. Well, apart from Skinny who was fast asleep on his bunk. He'd been ill for a couple of days and had been given strict orders to rest up. Settling herself comfortably on her own bunk, Evelyn eagerly tore open the first letter which was from Gina. Compared to the last letter Gina had sent, this one was a lot more joyful filled with all of the gossip and goings on from back home in Philly. Apparently Marcie Zimmerman had gotten herself knocked up and it was the talk of the neighbourhood, especially because the father turned out to be a married man who refused to divorce his wife. It was quite the scandal. Evelyn knew that even a minute part of her should have felt sorry for the girl, but she just didn't. In fact, the only thing she was sorry about was that she wasn't there to witness the whole drama for herself. Folding up Gina's letter she fingered the envelope with her mother's neat scrawl on the front. This would be the first time she had heard from her parents since losing Henry and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a great deal of trepidation at what they had to say.

_Our dearest Evelyn,_

_We hope this letter finds you well and that both you and your brother are looking after yourselves, as well as each other. We received the letter you sent to us and it warms our broken hearts to know that you have one another to grieve with during this unbearable time._

_When we first got the news of Henry's passing, your father and I didn't know how to deal with it. It was like a black cloud hanging over us. It still is, but there comes a time when you have to go on living life. That is what Henry would want, so that is what we are attempting to do. It's difficult when there are reminders of him everywhere, but we are trying our best to focus on the joyful memories we have of him._

_Every day we pray for you and your brothers. We pray that God watches over you and keeps you all safe. We pray that you are able to find small moments of happiness wherever you are and whatever you are doing._

_We miss you all like crazy. This house is far too quiet without all of you. Remember all the times I used to yell at the lot of you for arguing all of the time? Well, I would give anything to hear that right now. I even think Clara misses you rummaging through her clothes and borrowing things without asking. Although I'm sure she would deny that fervently if she knew I was writing this._

_There have been many things happening in and around the neighbourhood, but if I know Gina half as well as I think I do she will have already told you about them. She can't hold her own water that girl._

_Look after yourself our precious baby and we will write to you again soon._

_All our love always,_

_Mom and Dad._

….

"You sure about this?"

Evelyn took a deep breath and nodded. Now that the time had come she was more that a little reluctant to let Liebgott lop off all of her hair. She loved her hair, it was her pride and joy. It was the one thing that still made her feel feminine when she was surrounded by men and wearing men's clothing all day long. Even though it was shoved up all of the time, it was still there reminding her that she was a young woman. But the problem was that since they had been taken off the line, she'd had three showers and her hair was still caked with mud and who knew what else. It just wouldn't come out and therefore she knew that cutting it was the only option. Lieb had been more than happy to oblige. While he had never actually cut a female's hair, he was fairly certain it couldn't be much different to cutting a man's.

"Just do it," she nodded knowing the longer she procrastinated over it she was sure to change her mind. She just had to keep reminding herself of the awful state of her hair after seventy three days on the front line with no way to wash it even once. The homeless man who slept outside Gimbles had cleaner hair than she had. But still it was so hard. It felt like the time her Mom had taken her favourite blanket away and said she was too big to be carrying it around. She had felt completely lost without the raggedy holey blanket and she was sure she would feel the same without her hair.  _Oh Evelyn, stop being so dramatic. You're acting as though you've asked him to shear every last strand off of your head. It's only a few inches. It's nothing. You can do this._

Lieb was hesitant as he watched Evelyn's face closely. He didn't want her to change her mind once he'd started cutting because he couldn't exactly stick it back on, and after three years with the girl he knew her to be rather indecisive. It took her forever to choose something as simple as what to drink and then when she had finally chosen she would nearly always change her mind right at the last minute.

"Fine, if you're definitely sure," he answered. "How short are we going?"

Evelyn thought for a moment. She didn't want her hair too short because well, she didn't want to look like a boy and also her hair was so curly she would look like some fluffy variety of animal. But neither did she want it too long because then she would have the same problem she'd had in Holland in which case she may as well just not bother cutting it at all. Finally she placed a hand just underneath her shoulder, deciding that was probably the ideal length. Liebgott nodded and picked up his scissors. When he saw Evelyn's shoulders tense in anticipation he smirked.

"I'm not gonna cut your head off you know," he chuckled. He hadn't even gone anywhere near her and she was flinching already. In fact, he didn't even have any scissors in his hand because she still hadn't gotten them out of her satchel for him.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I once had a bad experience gettin' my hair cut. My Mom used to take us to this woman who lived on the next block from us. I swear my Mom only liked goin' to her because she knew all the gossip in the area and she was cheap. I hated goin' there because she always had a cigarette danglin' from her mouth and the ash would fall into your hair while she was cuttin', and she always stank of whiskey. So I'm sat down and I'm the last one to get done. The whole time we've been there she went through about four cups of what she called coffee, but there is no way on earth it was coffee. Kind of like how Nixon pretends it's water in his canteen and not Vat 69. So, the woman was cuttin' my hair with her yellow stained fingers and everythin' was goin' kind of alright until all of a sudden she practically chopped my ear off. How she did it I don't even know because she shouldn't have been anywhere near my ear. My sisters thought it was hilarious and kept callin' me Van Gogh for weeks, but after that I decided to grow out my hair and would only let my Mom cut the ends because I was too scared to go anywhere else. I even have a scar. See?" She moved her hair aside to show him the tiny scar that right across her ear lobe.

"I see how that might traumatising for you," Liebgott snorted, ignoring the death glare sent his way. He grabbed her face and kissed her soundly on the lips. "You're the cutest thing, you know that?"

"I thought we discussed the cute thing?" she pouted crossing her arms. "Only children and animals are cute, and I am neither of those things."

"Fine, you're adorable then," he grinned kissing her on the nose before peppering kisses along her jawline. Evelyn closed her eyes as the pit opened up in her stomach.

"You're supposed to be cuttin' my hair," she muttered as he kissed her neck, sending chills down her entire body.

"I am."

"What kind of barbershop did you say you used to work in?" she frowned.

"I'm just trying to relax you," Lieb smirked his hot breath against her ear. "You know, because of your previous traumatic hair cutting experience."

"Oh," was all Evelyn could answer before Liebgott weaved his hands through her long locks and kissed her mouth once more. He licked gently at her lips until she opened them allowing his tongue to dance boldly with her own. He groaned as Evelyn wound her arms around his neck and standing up to pull herself closer to him until their bodies almost melted into one. Sitting down on the now empty chair, Lieb settled Evelyn down on his lap without breaking the kiss. His hands snaked up her waist and cupped her full breasts. She jerked nervously and he smiled against her mouth. He loved how innocent she was. He loved that he was the only person who had ever put his hands on her like this. Feeling her nipples harden beneath his palms, he squeezed them gently through her clothes and she moaned. She shifted her slightly on his lap and he groaned as her warm centre inadvertently rubbed against him.

Suddenly they heard a noise outside the door and Evelyn jumped up just as the door opened wide.

"What's going on in here then?" George asked as he stepped inside, puffing away on a cigarette.

"Nothing much," Liebgott shrugged casually as Evelyn pretended to root around in her satchel for something. "I'm just about to cut Ev's hair actually."

"Is that right?" George answered, eyeing the two of them warily. "Well, I don't claim to know much about barbering but isn't usually the customer who sits in the chair?"

"Yeah but I told Lieb to sit and wait for me because I'm about to go on the hunt for some scissors because I realised that I don't have mine and neither does he," Evelyn explained, thinking it was a pretty convincing lie. She was rather proud of herself actually for thinking one up so quickly.

"What, these scissors?" George asked, peering into her satchel and pulling out the sharp pair of scissors right on the top of the bag.

"Oh there they are," Evelyn laughed tried to act surprised. "What am I like? I'd lose my own head if it wasn't screwed on. Thank goodness you came when you did otherwise I would have been runnin' about all over the place lookin' for some for no reason whatsoever. Did I ever tell you about the time I lost a two dollar bill. My Mom sent me to the shop for somethin' and when I came back I realised I had lost the change somewhere. Oh I was terrified that she was gonna kill me cos it was such a lot of money. When Bill asked me what I was flappin' for and I told him, he started laughin'. He took my hand, which was closed into a fist, opened it up and lo and behold, there was the money. Right in my hand the entire time. Can you believe that?"

George narrowed his eyes at the pair of them. Evelyn looked flustered and was babbling on nervously, while Lieb looked cool as a cucumber. There was definitely something fishy going on here. He had an idea what it might be but Ev was never going to talk about it in front of Liebgott. Patience was not a trait that George Luz usually claimed to have but he knew he was going to have to practice it until he could Evelyn alone.

Fifteen minutes later, with her hair feeling considerably lighter than it had before, Evelyn and George were walking to the mess hall for dinner. Liebgott apparently had guard duty and George tried to hide his elation at the excuse to talk to Evelyn alone.

"So do you wanna tell me what was really going on in there right before I walked in?" he asked as they strolled across camp at a leisurely pace.

Evelyn sighed. She knew she couldn't get anything past George Luz. And she also knew that he would have started asking uncomfortable questions the second they were away from Liebgott.

"Nothin'," she lied. Sure, George knew how she felt about Lieb but that didn't mean she wanted him to know. Once George knew something, everyone knew it. Actually, she was pretty certain he hadn't told anyone of what she had told him in Carentan, but she still wasn't sure she could take the risk with this piece of news. Therefore she decided that no matter how many times George asked she wasn't going to give in to his questioning.

"Do you really think I'm not smart enough to know when you're lying to me?" George raised an eyebrow. "God, my name's not Perconte you know. Now are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Fine," she tutted.  _So much for not giving in._ "Me and Liebgott kissed."

"You and Liebgott kissed?" George exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Christ George, do you wanna shout that any louder? I don't think they heard you in fuckin' Australia." Evelyn hissed, smacking his arm. She looked around to make sure there was nobody around which thankfully there wasn't.

"Sorry," George apologised. "Well all I can say is about time. The sexual tension between you two was really starting to get to everyone. At least now we can all relax a little."

"No, you can't," Evelyn frowned. "Because you can't tell anyone. Not a soul. No, not even Frank before you ask. Nobody. N-o-b-o-d-y. Nobody can find out."

"Why not? Everyone would be happy for you two."

"Yeah I know that," she nodded impatiently. "But if me and Lieb get caught, we could get into a lot of trouble. We'd probably be kicked out of the airborne. Especially if Dike catches wind of it. He's got it in for me already. Which is why you can't tell anybody. Do you hear me?"

"Does Doc know?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the damn question Ev."

"No, he doesn't," she answered. He would know later. She had planned on telling him but never found the right time, and then there was the whole thing with Moose. There just hadn't been an opportunity.

"In that case, say I was to keep this juicy bit of information all to myself, would that then mean that I get promoted to top spot in the best friend stakes?" George grinned.

"No way," she snorted. "That's called blackmail George."

George shrugged as they entered the mess hall. Some of the guys were sat at a table in the corner and they waved when they saw Evelyn and George heading over to the food line. "Have I got some juicy gossip for you guys when I get over there?" George called out to them gleefully.

Evelyn glared warningly at George who just smirked, enjoying the fact that he had some kind of power over his friend.

"Alright alright," she mumbled. "You get the top best friend spot."

"I'm sorry, could you just say that a little louder?"

"You get the top best friend spot," she repeated, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Now, if you could just make a point of telling everyone else that I'm your best friend and also that you're highly devastated that you're not my type and you're not sure that you're ever going to mend the cracks in your broken heart because I've rejected you. And also if you could just smile a little when you're saying the best friend bit because I wasn't really feeling the eye roll you just did. It didn't really make me feel very special like a best friend should."

"Absolutely not," she refused as she got her tray of food.

"Alrighty then," George said jauntily. "Have it your way."

"So what's this juicy gossip you've got for us?" Frank asked as they sat down at the table.

"Ok, are you sure you're all ready for it?" George checked.

"Just get on with it," Joe Toye muttered impatiently. He never had the patience for George's dramatics.

"Wait!" Evelyn said. "Before George reveals this piece of news to us all, there's somethin' I'd really like to say first."

The men nodded and Evelyn saw George trying not to smirk beside her. She desperately wanted to wring his neck, but she'd actually be sad without the guy so she didn't want to cut her nose off to spite her face.

"George Luz, you are my absolute best friend in the whole entire world, but you have broken my heart and I'm not sure I'm ever gonna get over it. But I'll try because we're friends. That's all."

The men frowned at each other but George was positively beaming.

"Well that was weird," Skip commented with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Anyhoo, what's this gossip then George?"

"Do you know what? I've forgotten," George chuckled. "What am I like?"

"Idiot," Perconte tutted throwing a well aimed bread roll at George's head. "Trust you to get us all excited and then forget what it was you were gonna tell us."

"Meh, what can I say?" George shrugged before winking at Evelyn. "So who's up for a game of craps later?"

As the animated discussion about who was going to win craps that night carried on well after the food was finished, Evelyn sat contemplating how long it would take for the secret of her and Lieb to get out. She prayed it wouldn't be any time soon.

 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_6th December,1944- Mourmelon-le-Grande_

"Ok, what about your Mom's cannolis or those little Easter cakes that they make in that bakery next to Sal's diner? You know which ones I mean right? They have that amazin' frostin' on them that I'm pretty sure comes straight from God's personal kitchen."

It was lunch time and Evelyn and Babe were in the mess hall. Everyone else was nowhere to be seen but Babe had just finished guard duty, and Evelyn had just finished yet another inventory of the medical stores when they both decided to grab a bite to eat. After Holland, it was still almost a novelty to be able to eat proper meals. Funny how a couple of months of poor eating made Army meals taste like they were dining at the Ritz. Well, almost.

For the past ten minutes, the two of them had been asking each other questions about things they liked or preferred. At first it had been simple things like whether they preferred red apples or green, or whether baseball or football was better. It had started out as a bit of fun to pass the time, but now the questions were getting serious. After all, Evelyn was an Italian and from Philly. Therefore, as such, cooking, especially that of mothers, was serious business indeed.

"Argh you can't ask me that," Evelyn groaned. "How can I go against somethin' my Mom makes? That would morally be wrong. I would literally be cast into the burnin' fires of hell I'm almost certain, and as much as I hate to be cold, I hate the heat a heck of a lot more. Plus, with my delicate complexion I would burn instantly and it wouldn't be pretty."

"So is that you sayin' that you prefer the little Easter cakes?" Babe surmised with a grin.

"That is me sayin' that if you ever tell my Mom I prefer the little Easter cakes then I will hunt you down and kill you. I know where you live after all," Evelyn grinned back. "Although, my Mom's cannolis are delicious you know. When we get back to Philly you'll have to come round and she can make you some."

"Sounds good to me," Babe nodded. "I'd invite you and Bill to mine but, I won't lie to you, my Mom ain't the best cook in the world. In fact, she's pretty dire. Not that I'd ever tell her that though. She's too sensitive and would cry or somethin'."

"I'll bet she's not all that bad," Evelyn said.

"You reckon?" Babe snorted. "Not long before I left, she decided to make pizza. It was a recipe she had gotten from one of our neighbours. My brothers and I were quite excited because let's face it, who can get a pizza wrong? Well apparently my Mom can, that's who. I ripped off a bit of the pizza crust and I was surprised to find that both the dough and the sauce were actually rather nice. But that all changed as soon as I took a proper bite. Do you wanna know what she put in the pizza? Hidden from view, underneath the cheese, was egg mayonnaise, peas and gherkins. On a pizza."

Evelyn choked on the coffee she was drinking as she started laughing.

"Fuckin' eggs and gherkins on a pizza," Babe shook his head, grimacing as he remembered the foul tasting concoction.

"So, she's adventurous?" Evelyn shrugged trying to see a positive in the story. "How do you think all great chefs become great? They don't stick to recipes and what's safe. They think outside the box and try different things."

"How many great chefs do you know that make a carrot, onion and chocolate soup?"

"You're havin' me on now," Evelyn chuckled. He wasn't having her on. "Oh my. Yeah, I never thought I'd hear myself say this about somethin' that's got chocolate in it but that sounds revoltin'. We definitely need to get you round to ours when all this is over, then you'll be able to taste some real good home cookin'."

"I'm warnin' you though, if your Mom's cookin' is as good as you and Bill say I might just stay forever," Babe joked.

"Don't kid about that in front of my Mom because before you know it you'll be trapped in the house forever. She sees it as her civil duty to look after waifs and strays."

Since Babe's arrival back in Aldbourne, Bill had become rather close to the guy quickly. At first it had only been because of their Philadelphia connection, but it had soon become apparent that they had a lot in common and knew a lot of the same people back home. Being Bill's sister, Evelyn had obviously come to know Babe quite well too, but it was only really since Bill had been shipped back to England that the two of them had gotten the chance to actually learn more about one another without Bill's interference. It turned out that as well as having a goofy sense of humour, Babe was also rather knowledgeable about a lot of things and she found he was very easy to have a conversation with.

"Changin' the subject slightly, did you hear where Colonel Sink has gone on leave?" Evelyn asked. "Reims to see Marlene Dietrich. Can you believe that? God, what half the guys in the company would give for a chance to see her. I get he's in charge and all, but I think it's unfair that the officers all get their leave first when we're the ones that were on the front line gettin' shot at and filthy dirty."

"Speakin' of leave, there's actually somethin' I wanted to ask you," Babe started, clearing his throat quietly. "Would you, uh, think about maybe comin' to Paris with me when we get our leave?"

"Paris? With you?" Evelyn was shocked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Babe scratched at his head awkwardly. "I just thought that if you didn't already have plans with someone else that you might wanna come with me. After all, I promised Bill I'd look after you while he's not here and I, uh, don't think he'd like the idea of you goin' off somewhere on your own."

Evelyn's first thought was that she wasn't a child and if she wanted to go somewhere on her own she could do. But knowing Babe the way she now did, she didn't think he actually meant it in that way. He was just trying to look out for her in the same way that the rest of them did. Also, he probably didn't want to face her brother's wrath should something happen to her. He was obviously taking his promise to Bill to look after her very seriously.

Then there was the problem of Liebgott, who had already asked her to go away with him to Paris when they eventually got their passes to have leave. He wanted to take her out to dinner and maybe out dancing. She couldn't wait. Forty eight hours of just the two of them together, free to show their feelings and behave like a normal couple. But how could she tell Babe that?  _Sorry Babe, no can do I'm afraid. Liebgott and I are actually planning a romantic break away ourselves. You see, we're kind of a couple nowadays but if you could just keep that to yourself, especially when Bill returns that would be top notch._ Yeah, that wouldn't go down too well she didn't think. And also, Evelyn was a people pleaser. She hated to upset anyone or let them down, which is exactly what she felt like she would be doing to Babe.

"Uh sure," she nodded, hoping dismay wasn't showing on her face or in her voice. "That sounds great."

Babe smiled widely, his eyes twinkling and Evelyn gave him a wobbly smile back. Ok, so she had told Babe a little white lie. Just a little one. Now, she just needed to make up another one to get out of going to Paris with him when the time eventually came. She could hear her father's voice in her head reminding her that one little white lie always turns into another and then another until you are losing control of the lies you have told. But she didn't really have a choice right now.

….

_That evening_

Evelyn looked at the clock for the fourth time in as many minutes. She and Liebgott had very carefully worked out that at this exact time every day was when the barracks were completely vacated for approximately half an hour for one reason or another. Therefore, they had conveniently found reasons as to why they needed to excuse themselves from everyone else's company so that they could reconvene together for some alone time. They only managed to do it once a week because to do so any more might have raised suspicions. On this occasion Lieb was late. Very late. As in fifteen entire minutes late. That was half of their short amount of time together. She hoped he had a good reason. He better had, otherwise she wasn't going to be very happy.

Two minutes later when Liebgott finally arrived, he didn't look very happy himself.

"What the fuck is going on?" he demanded harshly, not even bothering to say hello or attempt to explain his tardiness.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn was genuinely taken aback by the animosity in his dark eyes.

"You and Babe," he spat.

"Me and Babe what?" Evelyn frowned. She was actually confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"I know Evelyn," he said, as though she should know what he meant.

"Well I'm glad you do cos I ain't got the foggiest idea of what the hell is goin' on," she exclaimed. "I've been waitin' for you for the past fifteen minutes and you come in here shoutin' your mouth off about me and Babe? You're gonna have to give me more of a clue as to what it is you're bangin' on about, and perhaps you wanna drop the attitude while you're at it? You might talk to everyone else like they're shit on your shoe but I'm not."

"I'm talkin' about you and Babe goin' to Paris," he snapped although with a little less venom than before. "And before you try and deny it, I heard it straight from his mouth. I walked past him telling Tab all about it. Apparently he asked you earlier today at lunch and you said you'd love to go with him. So what the fuck's going on?"

"Well, maybe if you shut your mouth for one second I could tell you," Evelyn huffed. Now she completely understood his anger and in hindsight she probably should have found him to explain the conversation with Babe. After all, Babe was such a blabbermouth that she should have guessed he would have been talking about it. And wasn't it just her luck that the one person to overhear it was the one person she least wanted to overhear it. "So earlier on, Babe and I were havin' lunch together in the mess hall when out of nowhere he asks if I want to go to Paris with him. Now before you get all irate about it, he only asked me cos he knew Bill wouldn't take too kindly to me goin' off around Europe on my own when I get my forty eight hour pass. So, when he asked me I was kind of put on the spot and I obviously wasn't gonna tell him that me and you already had plans to go away for a romantic rendezvous, but neither could I think of any other reason not to go with him. Which is why I said yes, knowin' full well that when the time came to actually go, I would have wracked my brains and come up with a good reason as to why I can't go. Ok?"

Lieb narrowed his eyes sceptically at her, but even he had to admit that the explanation made complete and utter sense. Suddenly he felt more than a little bit stupid at himself. At the way he had flown off the handle at Evelyn. The fact that he had straight away come to the conclusion that there was something going on with her and Babe. Sure, she had told him countless times that her feelings for him were the same as his were for her, but there was a bit of him that just still couldn't believe it was real. She was beautiful and funny and sweet, and sometimes he just felt that he wasn't deserving of her. She could have her choice of guys, why would she choose him? He was snarky and arrogant and had spent most of his adult life treating girls like pieces of meat. Which was why when he heard Babe, who was his complete opposite, spouting his mouth off like the cat that had gotten the cream, it had been like his worst fears were confirmed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You better had be," Evelyn smirked, stepping closer to him. "In fact, I think you need to prove to me how sorry you are."

"Oh yeah," Lieb smirked, his eyes twinkling. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against him, smiling when she gasped. He kissed her nose. "I'm sorry."

"That's it?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow playfully.

Lieb chuckled and kissed her cheek, rubbing his stubbled face on her soft skin making her giggle. But she looked at him pointedly. He still wasn't sorry enough in her opinion.

Liebgott looked at her lips and her tongue darted out to lick them subconsciously. She watched him expectantly and he knew she wanted him to kiss her, but he was going to make her wait. He cupped her face, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against hers, but the very second that she tried to capture his lips with her own, he pulled back slightly and chuckled at the annoyed expression on her face.

"Have a little patience, will you?" he smirked. "You know what they say? Good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah well I've been waitin' here for like fifteen minutes before you showed up and started on your little rant," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "And I'm just remindin' you that in about eleven minutes our alone time will be over, so if you're gonna kiss me would you just hurry up already?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

….

_8th December, 1944_

Marching and training. These were apparently two of Lieutenant Dike's favourite things. As long as he didn't have to actually partake in them himself that was. At six in the morning sharp, he had Easy company marching up and down in formation for almost two hours while he watched with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. It genuinely irked them all to see him looking so proud of himself as though he was the one that had single handedly helped to get them all into such good shape.

The marching, in everyone's opinion, was a waste of time. After all, one thing they had learnt during their time out on the front line was that even when they were moving out somewhere, they rarely marched. After the pointless marching were the hours of training. Field exercises, manoeuvres, everything. While it was always good to practice and iron out any errors that they had come across out in Holland, as well as help make sure the replacements were up to scratch, it still felt unnecessary. It felt like they were back at Toccoa. It seemed as though Dike felt that they were all new recruits who needed training, not seasoned soldiers who had already seen plenty of action. And anyway, Dike didn't want to seem to do the actual training. He would kind of pass off orders to the other guys like Lipton or Buck, who had recently returned from the hospital much to everyone else's joy, and then he would stand at the side and observe the situation. It was very strange indeed. But if Captain Winters or any of the other CO's had noticed, they hadn't passed comment.

It was a cold morning and they were about to do some field exercises. Lieutenant Dike had them gathered around while he allowed Buck to explain to them all what they would be doing. It was pretty standard stuff and nothing any of them particularly relished doing in the freezing cold, but it wasn't like they had much choice. Much like the exercises they had done back home, Dike wanted some of the men to feign injuries so that he could observe the medics in action. Although in Evelyn's opinion he wasn't going to see very much considering he would be standing far away from the pretend action.

"There's just one more thing," Lieutenant Dike spoke up once Buck had given the orders. "Corporal Guarnere, have you ever had to carry an injured man?"

"Uh no, Sir," Evelyn frowned. How could she? Most of them were pretty much double her weight and size.

"I see," Dike nodded pensively. "Do you think you would be able to do it? In an emergency situation?"

"Uh, I would try, Sir," she answered truthfully, feeling uncomfortable with his questioning. She had tried to stay out of Dike's way as much as possible ever since the meeting with Winters. So far it seemed to be working. He tended to ignore her most of the time, but apparently not today.

"I didn't ask whether or not you would try, I asked whether or not you could do it," Dike said impatiently.

Evelyn wasn't entirely sure what he wanted her to say. He asked a question, she answered it honestly. But it seemed the answer she gave wasn't the one he wanted. Did he want her to lie? She kind of felt like he wanted her to lie. But then if she did that, knowing her luck he would ask her to do something ridiculous like carry George around on her back for the duration of the exercise. The irritated scowl on Dike's face, a face that was usually devoid of too much emotion, told her that he was waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yes Sir," she said, cursing herself internally as she did so. "I believe I could if it was required."

Dike smiled and Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief that she had given him what he wanted to hear. Now could they just get on with the exercise because she had been on the night shift in the medical station last night and she was rather exhausted.

"Private Christenson, isn't it?" Dike glanced at Pat, who nodded. Dike smiled again. A blank smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Corporal Guarnere, during this exercise, Christenson here will become wounded and you will have to carry him to the aid station. Alone."

"Excuse me?" Evelyn sputtered, completely convinced that she had either misheard Dike or that he had lost his mind. Pick up Christenson. Was he actually being serious?  _For God's sakes, why did you have to give him that stupid fucking answer. You've only got yourself to blame you moron._

"Sir, Corporal Guarnere is almost half his size," Lipton intervened. Dike seemed to value Lipton's opinion and Evelyn was grateful to him for trying to dissuade their senior officer.

"I know that," Dike answered calmly. "But if one of the men were to be wounded out in the field, I need to know that she is able to transport them to safety. Just because she says she can, doesn't mean it's true. I must witness it with my own two eyes."

"Sir, while I understand what it is you're saying, I just feel that in a situation like that, there would be help from some of the other men in the company to move a wounded soldier," Lipton said, his tone respectful as he disagreed the point.

"And if there's no one else around to help?" Dike argued. "I need to know that she can do this. I want to have complete trust in my company."

"Is he for fuckin' real?" Joe Toye muttered angrily beside her. "He's not asking any of us to do that, so the why the fuck is he picking on you?"

"He hates her," Malarkey answered before Evelyn could.

"I can see why," George commented with a smirk. "She is pretty annoying."

"Hey," Evelyn scowled, punching his arm.

"You know I don't mean it really," George put an arm round her and kissed her cheek quickly.  _I do,_  he mouthed to the others over the top of Evelyn's head.

"I saw that George," she raised an eyebrow but failed to keep the grin off her face nonetheless.

"He's not even asked Doc or me to do it," Spina shook his head. "He's an idiot."

They all quickly straightened up when Lipton and Dike abruptly finished their discussion and judging by the pitying look Lipton was giving to Evelyn, it hadn't gone well. She smiled at him to try and show that she was grateful he had tried to fight her corner. Then she glanced at Christenson beside her who looked so upset at what was about to happen. She patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, although she wasn't entirely sure if the gesture was to comfort herself or him. It wasn't his fault that Lieutenant Dike was a complete and utter asshole. Besides, it could be worse. Dike could have asked her to carry Bull. Now that would be even more awful.

….The exercise was going well but Evelyn was ever mindful of the fact that eventually she was going to hear Christenson's pretend call for a medic. She wasn't long in waiting, and she was thankful that he had made the wise decision on her behalf to just get it over and done with as quick as possible.

"Look I'm really sorry about this Ev," Christenson apologised as she assessed his fake wounds.

"Don't be," she smiled. "It's not your fault. Now I just need to figure out the best way to do this."

She was very aware that somewhere in the near distance Dike was watching the scene carefully and she couldn't afford to make a mistake. She wouldn't make a mistake. She would prove the idiot wrong.

"Ok, I'm just gonna hoist you over my shoulder," she decided.

"If I stand, that will make it a bit easier for you," Pat suggested.

"You can't stand cos you're injured. But I appreciate the offer," she grinned, grunting as, with a tremendous amount of difficulty, she managed to hoist him over one of her shoulders into a fireman's lift. When she was a kid, her Dad used to carry her up to bed in such a manner, pretending that there was a fire downstairs and that he needed to get her to the safety of her room as quickly as possible. It had been great fun. Unlike this. Even her Dad would struggle carrying a grown man up the stairs she thought. Once Pat was settled comfortably, well not comfortably but not ridiculously uncomfortably, she began heading towards the makeshift aid station on the other side of the mock battle. She was trying to run but was having to kind of settle for something between a jog and a fast walk instead. After less than two minutes she was already sweating and out of breath. Her shoulder was screaming at her in agony. "Pat do me a favour? If you're ever plannin' on gettin' injured in real life and I'm the one that has to carry you around, would you mind losin' a few pounds before it? Not that I'm sayin' you're fat or anythin' but you ain't exactly light."

"For you Ev, of course," Pat chuckled. "I still can't believe Dike's making you do this."

"I can't believe I'm actually doin' it," Evelyn snorted. "Not that I had much choice."

As they carried on across the field, the sounds of blank shots sounding off all around them, Evelyn was fairly oblivious to the angry yet impressed looks of the rest of the men. She was putting all of her concentration on carrying Pat. He was essentially a dead weight and he was really starting to hurt now. Her legs were turning to jelly but she gritted her teeth, determined to carry on. They were about a mile away from the aid station when she felt Christenson slipping off of her shoulder. Pausing for a minute, she summoned the last of her strength to push him back up into the correct position. But just as she did so, something in her neck clicked and before she knew it both she and Christenson were in a pile on the muddy floor. Evelyn felt sick. A sharp pain tore through the back of her head, down her neck, into her shoulders and down one of her arms. There were little bright lights flashing in front of her eyes and all she could do was close them and pray that the pain would disappear.

"Shit Ev, are you ok?" she heard Christenson's panicked voice from next to her legs, but she couldn't even nod. She tried to open her mouth to answer but she could taste bile in the back of her throat and closed it again, desperately trying not to vomit.

She could hear everyone else gathering around but all she could think about was the pain shooting all the way around her upper body. It was excruciating. The only way she could describe it was similar to having every single nerve in her body being hit at the exact same second.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" Eugene's soothing voice spoke softly. She didn't even know how he had gotten to her so quickly, but she immediately felt comforted by his presence.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled, unable to open her mouth even the tiniest bit to answer.

"What hurts?" Eugene asked.

"Neck… head…" she muttered, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as the pain continued to intensify.

"Ok, don't worry," Eugene soothed. "We'll get you sorted. Let's get you up and into the medical station, yeah?"

"What's going on here?" Lieutenant Dike's unusually booming voice demanded to know. If Evelyn could have rolled her eyes she would have.

"Corporal Guarnere is injured," Eugene explained, barely even glancing at Dike. His sole focus was on Evelyn, who had turned deathly pale and her mouth was pinched in pain.

"Well what's wrong with her?"

"She was carrying me and she went to lift me up as I was slipping, and the next minute she fell to the ground," Christenson explained, feeling more than a little bit guilty.

"I think it's possible she may have trapped a nerve or something similar," Eugene said. "But we'll know more when we get her to the medical station. Can you stand up Ev?"

She tried to shake her head and groaned as yet another sharp pain tore through the back of her head and down her neck. Suddenly, the taste of bile in her throat got stronger and stronger. She clamped her mouth shut, swallowing repeatedly, praying she wasn't going to be sick. But on this occasion her prayers weren't going to be answered. Without warning, she lurched forward and vomited. And vomited. And vomited. With her eyes closed, she didn't realise she had vomited all over Lieutenant Dike's boots until she heard his angry rant. She should have been mortified, but in actual fact she found herself internally gloating.  _What goes around comes around, asshole._

"Get her to the medical station now," Dike ordered. "And somebody find me something to clean

these boots with."

….

_12th December, 1944_

Evelyn was going stir crazy. Apparently she had managed to jolt one of the nerves in her neck. And who knew that one little nerve could cause so much pain to so many areas of the body? The doctor had come and said that it would eventually fix itself with a day or two of rest. He also gave her something for the sickness, which was much of a relief. The doctor also decided that it would be beneficial for her to do some gentle neck and shoulder exercises to loosen the trapped nerve, and of course Eugene took it upon himself to see to it that they were carried out frequently and correctly.

Major Winters had been along to visit her after hearing about what had happened, and he had assured her that she would face no repercussions from Dike due to being unable to complete the task he had set of her. There was something in Winters tone that made Evelyn think that he was rather annoyed by Dike's order, but it was so discreet that she couldn't be sure.

After three days of rest, she felt much better and could move about and talk without feeling the urge to vomit everywhere. She wanted to get back to work but Eugene was adamant that she stay in bed and rest for at least another day. She had tried to argue that it was pointless when she could be doing a million and one other things that she hadn't been able to do in the last few days. Although when Eugene curtly informed her that he and Spina had split her jobs between themselves, she hadn't been able to think of another excuse. Yet.

Lying in bed with her eyes closed, contemplating whether or not anyone had actually ever died of boredom, she didn't notice the quiet footsteps walk up beside her until a familiar voice spoke.

"Turn my back for two minutes and you're already slackin' off?"

"Bill!" Evelyn leapt up excitedly off the bed and flung her arms around his neck, literally sending the two of them crashing down to the ground.

"Ev, I just got back from the hospital, I'd prefer not to get sent back there again," Bill chuckled, standing up and lifting his sister to her feet at the same time.

"You're back," she grinned hugging him once more. Evelyn knew she had missed her brother, but she didn't realise quite just how much until she was back with him. "You're really back."

"I sure am kiddo," he grinned, as she sat down on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over the side, unable to take her eyes off of him as though she was expecting him to disappear at any moment. By this point, Eugene, who had been in the office, heard all the commotion and smiled when he realised what all the noise was about.

"Welcome back, Bill," he said before frowning at Evelyn. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I am," she answered.

"You're supposed to be resting and lying down," he raised an eyebrow daring her to argue further.

She huffed but did as she was told. Arguing with Eugene Roe was often futile. And exhausting. No one could ever win against him.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're in here or what?" Bill asked, propping his feet up on the bed and crossing his arms.

"I guess. Well, we got a new CO, Norman Dike. He's a real idiot. Anyway, a few days back he decided that it would be a great idea for me to have to pick up Christenson and carry him back to the pretend aid station during field exercise. Anyway, I managed to jolt some kind of nerve in my neck and for the last couple of days I couldn't really move or do anythin' with bein' sick or bein' in tremendous agony."

"You had to pick up Christenson?" Bill opened his eyes wide in disbelief. "This Dike guy sounds like an absolute chump."

"Yeah he is. Anyway, I'm feelin' fine now and ready to get back to work but Eugene, the dictator…" Evelyn glared at Eugene, who just rolled his eyes. "…Has decided that I need to stay here for another day or two to make sure I'm fully healed. But what he fails to understand is that I have to stay here for another second let alone another day, I'm gonna actually die from boredom."

"I see you're still as dramatic as ever," Bill commented, ignored his sister's narrowed eyes. "I don't know why you're complainin'. You don't gotta do any work, you can sleep as much as you want and you got Nurse Roe lookin' after your every need."

"Carry on with remarks like that and it won't be your sister you have to worry about sending you back to the hospital," Eugene muttered at Bill, who grinned broadly. Since he had attended Doc's wedding with Evelyn back in Aldbourne, they had actually come to know one another fairly well. It turned out that Roe had a real dry sense of humour and despite his quiet demeanour he was good to be around. He certainly knew how to deal with Evelyn and her tantrums, which in Bill's view was always a bonus. "Anyway, if you enjoyed hospital life so much, why is it you went AWOL to get back here?"

"You went AWOL?" Evelyn exclaimed. "And how do you know about it Gene?"

"News travels fast around here," he shrugged.

"In the form of a ginger haired officer who asked you to check up on me?" Bill questioned, referring to Winters who he had reported to only an hour before.

"Something like that," Eugene smirked.

"Well what I wanna know is just how did the mighty Gonorrhoea escape the clutches of those villainous nurses?" Evelyn wondered aloud.

"I thought you didn't like that nickname?" Bill smirked at his sister.

"I don't for myself. But for you, I think it's perfect," she stuck her tongue out at him. God how she had missed this. "Now would you hurry up and tell us?"

"As patient as ever," Bill tutted. "Well, I pretty much tried to escape from the very second I got there; cast or no cast. But they kept on catchin' me and bringin' me back. I got a court martial and demoted to Private. So on my last attempt I came up with an idea so ingenious that I wont lie, I was pretty surprised I thought of it myself. I took some black boot polish and painted my leg cast with it. With my uniform over the leg, the cast looked quite like a boot. I thought I had gotten away with it as well, but them bastard MP's caught me. By this point though, the hospital realised I was just gonna keep tryin' to get back here so they cut the cast off and let me go AWOL."

"You're an idiot," Evelyn shook her head. "But you're my idiot and I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," he smiled. "So has anythin' else excitin' happened while I've been gone? You been behavin' yourself?"

"Of course I have," she replied innocently.  _If only you knew Bill._

….

Much to Eugene's chagrin, Evelyn was adamant that she was completely healed and she wanted to be released from her clinical prison to experience the outside world again with the brother she hadn't seen in weeks. Eugene had shaken his head and told her that she was making it sound as though she had been cooped up in solitary confinement for months or something. She argued that if Bill could go AWOL with a fractured and shot leg then surely she could be given her freedom too. Eugene agreed very reluctantly, and half an hour later she was ecstatic to find herself almost skipping across the camp with her brother to find everyone else. It was lunchtime so there was obviously only one place they could be.

The mess hall was bustling but Bill spotted the guys instantly. Elbowing Ev, he motioned her to follow him.

"You do know you're supposed to chew your food before you shove it down your throat, right?" Bill stopped beside Malarkey, who looked up and grinned.

"Well if it isn't old Gonorrhoea," he stood up and shook Bill's hand. "Nice to have you back Bill."

As everyone began to gather around to welcome Bill back gladly, Evelyn cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh excuse me, have you all forgotten that I've been gone too?"

"Ev, you've been gone like three days," George snorted. "And if we could send you away for three more days we would. It's been so peaceful round here without your foghorn of a voice screeching everywhere we go."

"Ignore him Ev," Babe smiled. "We missed ya really."

"I'm glad someone did," Evelyn stuck her tongue out in George's direction before sitting down in between her brother and Babe. At the end of the table, she briefly caught Liebgott's eye and gave him a small smile. They were going to have to be even more subtle now that Bill was back. It was a miracle that the other guys hadn't noticed, but Bill knew Evelyn better then anyone else. If someone was going to notice, it would be him.

"Heffron, didn't I ask you to look after my Evie while I was gone?" Bill said, narrowing his eyes at Babe.

"Yeah," Babe frowned, his cheeks flushing red as he knew he was in for a telling off.

"Remind me never to ask you again. Even Perconte coulda taken better care of her, and he once managed to lose his own Grandma," Bill chuckled.

"In Babe's defence, there wasn't actually any way he could have stopped it," Evelyn said, ignoring Toye's scowl as she nabbed one of his bread rolls and stuffed it into her mouth. "And more importantly, I wanna hear about how Frank lost his Grandma. That's pretty bad."

"I didn't exactly lose her," Frank answered. "She just kind of wandered away from me. See it was about four years ago and my Grandma, who has lived with us since my Grandpa died, is real old and I think she's lost the plot a little bit. So anyway, my Mom asked me to wait outside the greengrocers with my Grandma when they went shopping cos the last time they went in there she slipped a load of onions and potatoes into her purse when no one was watching. I'm stood outside the store and my buddy, Jimmy who I haven't seen in forever comes up to me and we start talking. Before I know it, my Mom walks up to me and asks where my Grandma is. I'm not gonna lie, I had no idea she was even gone so I started panicking and then my Mom's panicking as well as screaming at me. So, we're running around the neighbourhood looking for her. I mean, she's an old woman so we figured she couldn't have gone too far. About fifteen minutes passes by and by this point my Mom's hysterical and she's about to go down to the police station, when all of a sudden we hear screaming coming from the hair salon. We rushed inside to find my Grandma stood there, and I kid you not, she had somehow managed to take a piss in a vase of flowers completely unnoticed and was using it to wash someone's hair."

The table erupted in hysterics. Evelyn started choking on her roll because she was laughing so hard and tears rolled down her face. Even Joe Toye couldn't control himself.

"It's good to be back," Bill grinned.

….

_15th December, 1944_

"So I've been thinking about Paris and I've decided that we need to see the Eiffel Tower as well as Notre Dame, and I've heard there's an amazing little restaurant overlooking the Seine that serves the best escargots in town."

Evelyn and Liebgott were lying down on her cot. They had half an hour to themselves again and they were making the most of it. Half an hour a week alone wasn't anywhere near enough but it would have to do for now.

"Who knew you were so cultured," Evelyn commented cheekily. "And I'm pretty sure that escargots are snails. You do know that right?"

"I'll have you know that I'm very cultured," Lieb smirked. "And of course I knew that's what they were. I actually happen to think they're delicious."

Evelyn snorted, knowing that he had no idea and that he was just trying to impress her with his knowledge. Liebgott didn't look very impressed with her reaction and with a deadly glint in his eyes, leaned over her. Her breath quickened and that familiar pit opened in her stomach. Just when she thought he was about to kiss her, he grinned and began tickling her. She squealed and squirmed as his fingers dug into her sides tickling her until she felt like she was going to pass out.

"I'll stop when you ask for mercy," Liebgott decided.

"No way," Evelyn wheezed. He tickled harder and she thrashed her legs wildly trying to kick him off her. It was no use, he was too strong. She honestly felt her head begin to swim and she knew she would have to surrender. "Fine, I give up."

Laughing, Liebgott stopped his assault and pressed his forehead and nose against hers, both of them breathing hard and their cheeks red.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" Lieb murmured, kissing the light dusting off freckles that danced over her nose and cheeks.

"I'm not," she scoffed, closing her eyes and feeling content.

"You are," Lieb was adamant as he traced his finger around the outline of her full lips. "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be with you. You're perfect. Everything about you."

Evelyn opened her eyes and her breath was taken away by the intensity of his gaze. There was something indescribable there; something she hadn't seen before. It made her heart beat even harder if that was at all possible.

"It would mean everything to me to show you just how beautiful you are."

There was something in Liebgott's tone that immediately made her understand what he meant, and suddenly she was faced with one of the biggest decisions of her young life. Growing up in a very Catholic household, the whole thing of no sex before marriage had been rammed down her throat from a rather young age. Although, it had always annoyed her that in her neighbourhood if a male was to sleep around before he was married, it was fine. In fact, it was almost celebrated because they were truly a man. But for a girl it was the worst thing imaginable. From what she knew of sex, it was meant to be an act of love between two people, and while she didn't know if she loved Lieb yet, she knew she wasn't far off it. Plus, could she guarantee that either of them would ever make it home from this damned war to even get married?  _Whoa Ev, you're jumping the gun a bit. Lieb's never even once mentioned marriage or even anything that might happen when you guys get home. Just calm yourself woman!_ But it was true. The next time they were sent out to the front line, there was a very real chance that she might get killed. Did she want to die having missed out on this chance simply because it went against everything she had been taught growing up? Not to be morbid, but if losing Henry and so many other men over the past few months had taught her one thing it was that life was too short not to be lived to its fullest.

"Ok," she nodded, giving him a shaky smile.

Lieb pulled back to look at her, shock and disbelief playing on his face.

"What? Are you sure? Listen Ev, I didn't mean…We don't have to… I wasn't trying to-"

Evelyn quieted his rant by lifting her head up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. Lieb groaned and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Suddenly his hands were all over her, gentle yet insistent and before she knew it he had unbuttoned her OD's and was yanking them off of her arms to reveal the plain white t shirt underneath. Lifting the t shirt up, exposing her flat stomach and white brassiere, he cupped her breasts and flicked his thumbs over the nipples until they were hard and begging for his mouth. Evelyn hissed as he sucked on them through them material of her brassiere; his wet, hot lips against the thin material making her eyes roll back in her head as clutched at the sides of her cot. As his mouth continued to lavish attention to her top half, one of his hands snaked down her stomach and under her trousers. She bucked when she felt his hand ghost over her core and moaned as the throbbing there intensified. When his hand moved underneath her knickers, she moaned again, relishing every moment of the new sensations she was feeling. His fingers rubbed her gently and she opened her legs without even realising it, and when he very slowly inserted a finger inside her wet centre she felt herself shiver with pleasure. Leaving her breasts, he kissed her soundly as his tongue plunged into her mouth once more. The finger inside her began to move in and out slowly and the more she moaned the faster it began to move. She could feel something building. She didn't know what, only that the more Lieb touched her, the more intense the feeling became. When he used his thumb to manipulate the small, sensitive nub between her legs, it was as though something exploded inside of her and her entire body was wracked with tremors that seemed never ending.

Her eyes closed and her chest heaving, Liebgott kissed her jaw and chuckled as she tried to calm herself down. Her body felt strange, almost like she was floating.

"What did you think of that then?" Liebgott snickered.

"Wow," was all she could mutter. Her eyelids felt too heavy to stay open.

"Wow indeed," Lieb smirked against her lips as he kissed her softly. "You ready for more?"

Before she could begin to form an answer, the door handle suddenly began to twist and the door rattled. The chair they had put against the door looked like it wasn't going to hold out for very long. The two of them looked at each other in panic as Evelyn quickly tried to pull on her clothes. All the while the rattling was becoming louder.

"Ev, are you in here? Open the goddamned door." …

 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"Ev, are you in there? Open the godamned door."

"Shit it's Bill," Evelyn hissed as she hurriedly jumped up from the bed and began buttoning her top, not noticing in her haste that she was doing it up all skewwhiff. "He's gonna kill me."

"Not before he kills me first," Liebgott muttered as the door rattled louder, the chair looking like it might give way any second. The two of them smoothed down their clothes and Evelyn tried to tame her hair which had long ago fallen out of its bun.  _Look innocent Evelyn. Just act casually and not like you were in the middle of getting it on with Liebgott._ But even as she gave herself a mental pep talk, she felt dread in the pit of her stomach gnawing away hungrily. Bill would take one look at her face and know what had almost just happened, she knew it.

Suddenly the chair gave way and the door burst open. Bill stormed in first followed swiftly by Joe Toye and Babe hot on his heels. Without even missing a beat Bill clenched his fist and hit Liebgott squarely in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. Evelyn screeched and was on her knees beside him in an instant, while Toye and Babe used all of their combined strength to hold Bill back from doing anything further.

"Joe, are you ok?" Evelyn demanded to know, tenderly touching his jaw which was already a fierce red. He nodded and allowed her to help him stand back up. All the while she wouldn't let go of his arm, afraid he was going to try and fight Bill, and afraid of what would happen if Toye and Babe were to lose their hold on her brother who was snarling like a rabid animal.

"Get the fuck off me," Bill growled, trying to shrug his oppressors off of him. "If it was one of your sisters, wouldn't you wanna do the same?"

"Probably," Toye agreed. "But the fact of the matter is Bill, we're not home where we can settle this with our fists like we're used to. We're in the middle of a war and we're paratroopers for Christ's sake. You're lucky if you don't get court martialled once that bruise comes up on his face. Do anything else to him and you'll be out of the airborne altogether."

"And it wouldn't hurt you to find out what exactly was goin' on here before you start throwin' anymore punches around," Babe said logically. Evelyn was glad to see that not all of the men from her neighbourhood thought only with their fists and not their brains. Bill could learn a thing or two from Babe Heffron.

Bill knew Toye and Heffron were right, but he couldn't see past the red veil of rage over his eyes. He was blinded by it. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that his sister had a bit of a thing for Liebgott, and he knew for an absolute fact that they wouldn't have wedged the door closed if they weren't trying to hide whatever it was they were up to. He should know, he'd done it himself more times than he could count. The thought of anyone touching his baby sister drove him insane, especially the thought of Joseph fucking Liebgott. Of all the guys, it just had to be him didn't it? He wondered how long Liebgott had waited for him to be gone before he had made his move on Evelyn, and he wondered how they had managed to go unnoticed by not only Babe but everyone else? He was convinced that none of this was his sister's doing. She was young and naïve, which was why he always felt the need to keep such a watchful eye on her. And the one time that he wasn't there to do that meant that one of his worst fears had come to fruition.

"Toye, Heffron, if he wants to fight me then let him," Liebgott decided, gently removing Evelyn's hand from his arm and stepping forward. He wasn't afraid of Bill Guarnere. He wasn't going to stand down or be bullied by him. In fact, he would quite enjoy the fight.

"No," Evelyn shook her head, stepping in between the two of them just as she had done once before on the way over to England. "Bill, you need to calm down and apologise."

"Don't you fuckin' tell me what I need to do young lady," he glowered. "You want me to be fuckin' calm when I find my sister holed up alone in here sleepin' around like some fuckin' whore with the first guy who shows her a bit of attention?"

"Don't fuckin' talk to her like that," Liebgott snarled. He could take anything Bill threw at him verbally or physically, but he refused to let anything come at Evelyn. He had been the one to instigate it, not her and he would be damned if he would allow Bill to demean her in such a way.

"I don't gotta explain myself to you," Evelyn spat. Rage coursed through her body and the hands either side of her were clenched tightly into fists. "Who do you think you are talkin' to me like that? You go around sleepin' with anythin' that has a pulse despite the fact that you're gettin' married when we get home, and you have the cheek to lecture me? I'm a fuckin' grown woman and you better start gettin' used to it Bill. For your information, I ain't sleepin' around, but if I decided one day that I wanted to sleep with every guy in this entire company then I could, and you wouldn't be able to do or say anythin' about it. I suggest you get down off your fuckin' high horse and get outta my face because if you don't I'm gonna punch you. Come on Joe."

"You ain't goin' anywhere," Bill growled.

"Is that right? I'd like to see you try and stop me," Evelyn hissed. "You know Bill, you've always been hot headed but the way you've just behaved and the way you've spoken to me is out of line even for you. You should be ashamed of yourself. If you know what's good for you, don't bother tryin' to talk to me anymore because I'm done. And this time I really mean it."

"You don't mean it at all. You're just bein' dramatic as usual," Bill answered. "Soon enough you'll realise that this chump is only after one thing- that's if he ain't already had it. And when that day arrives, you'll come cryin' to me just like you always do."

With a final look of disdain and hurt in her brother's direction, she grabbed Liebgott by the hand and all but dragged him from the room and down the corridor. She marched purposefully towards the medical station where she knew Eugene was, all the while trying to ignore the small niggle of doubt in the back of her head. She was so lost in her suddenly confused thoughts that she would have walked right past the medical station if it wasn't for Joe pulling her gently to a stop.

"Ev, are you alright?" he peered down at her.

"Yeah of course," she smiled bravely. "I should be askin' you that question. Your jaw is already a beautiful shade of purple. It must be hurtin'."

"I've had worse," Lieb winked, trying to put her mind at ease. In truth, it really did hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't going to let her know that. It would only make her more upset. "Seriously though, you're alright?"

She nodded and glanced uncomfortably at the ground. With a sigh he lifted her face up so she was looking directly at him.

"Ev, come on, you can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you. Is it Bill?"

"Well yeah," she admitted reluctantly.

"Listen, what he said about you was disgusting but he didn't mean it. He loves you," Lieb tried to comfort her. "He was just shocked and if I was in his shoes, I know for a fact I would be the same with one of my own sisters. Just give him a chance to calm down and everything'll be fine. In fact, don't you feel kind of better now it's out in the open with him at least?"

"I guess," Evelyn shrugged, decidedly feeling the opposite of better. She couldn't get Bill's words out of her head. "You and me…. It's not just a….uh…what I mean is that this is goin' somewhere right?"

With a small sigh, Lieb glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before clasping one of Evelyn's hands in his and kissing it tenderly.

"I promise you that I don't view what me and you have as just a bit of fun," he implored her to believe him with the sincerity of his gaze. "I swear it to you, Ev. You do believe me, right?"

She nodded but he wasn't convinced that she believed what he was saying to her, and he couldn't say he blamed her after what Bill had just come out with. Deep down, she was always going to favour the opinion of her big brother over someone else.

"I promise you," he repeated. "There's nothing more I can say to make you understand the truth of my words but if I have to tell you every second of every day we're here, I'll do it."

Evelyn smiled, a wide smile revealing her straight white teeth. She felt like an idiot for doubting Lieb, but Bill always knew just how to play on her insecurities. He always had done.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said, leaning forward to hug him quickly. She would have liked to have hug him for longer but didn't want to risk anyone walking past and seeing them. A quick hug could be easily explained away as that of friendship if need be. "Let's go and get your face sorted, yeah?"

"Only if you'll hold my hand?" Lieb grinned and Evelyn snorted.

"Such a baby."

….

_Later that night_

Liebgott ground his jaw, wincing at the pain there. Doc and Evelyn had given him some aspirin and put a cold compress on his face for an hour or so. It was still hurting though and didn't look particularly eye catching. So far, Lieutenant Dike hadn't caught sight of it, but he had an excuse ready for when he did. Something about the butt of his rifle accidentally hitting him in the face. A lame excuse, but an excuse nonetheless. Luckily, he was on guard duty for the night so he could hide away from any unwanted questions for now.

When Evelyn had told Doc all about what had transpired with Bill, Eugene was of the same belief as Liebgott. Once Bill calmed down and got used to the idea he would be fine, and it had just been a shock for him. Evelyn wasn't so sure, but they had reassured her that there was no way Bill would be able to stand having her in a mood with him for very long and that would be enough to make him suck it up whether he wanted to or not.

It was the middle of the night when Liebgott heard footsteps approaching. He held up his rifle, waiting to see who it was. When he saw it was Bill he was undecided whether or not to put his weapon back down or not.

"I ain't come here to argue," Bill held up his hands. "I just wanna talk."

Liebgott eyed Bill warily as he sat down on one of the crates that served as a chair when the shift was dragging on. This calm manner didn't belong to the same man that had hit him in the face only hours earlier. Bill pulled out a packet of cigarettes and offered the carton to Liebgott, who shook his head. With a shrug, Bill slowly lit one for himself and took a long drag, his eyes never leaving Liebgott.

"All quiet?" he enquired.

"Bill, cut the politeness and tell me why you're here?" Liebgott snapped. He knew Bill was leading up to something and he would prefer to get it out of the way so he could get on with the rest of the night without waiting for another punch or something to come flying at him.

"Alrighty then," Bill raised an eyebrow. "Excuse a fella for tryin' to be nice."

"Shame you weren't trying to be nice a few hours ago, eh?"

"What, when I caught you foolin' around with my little sister?" Bill glared. "You're lucky Toye and Heffron were there otherwise you'd have more then a fuckin' bruised jaw right now."

"What the fuck do you want?" Liebgott spat, strangely relieved that Bill was finally showing his true colours again. "If you want round two while no one's here to stop it then I'm more than ready for you."

Bill smirked and let out a small laugh which enraged Liebgott all the more, who was itching to give Bill a bruise to match his own one.

"I already told you I'm not here for a fight. Now pipe down and listen up, will ya?" Bill ordered, not in the least bit fazed that Liebgott was getting more and more wound up. With a scowl, Liebgott reluctantly kept it together. "You and Evelyn. Did you not think I would find out?"

"I didn't care whether you knew or not," Lieb shrugged. "It was Ev who was worried about it. I'm only worried about the brass finding out."

"Which leads me nicely to my next point. What do you think will happen when they do find out? And they will find out. Nothin' stays secret around here for long, especially not somethin' like this. I'll tell you what'll happen," Bill continued before Liebgott could form an answer. "They'll more than likely kick you both out of the airborne. Now I couldn't give a flyin' fuck if you got kicked out. In fact, it would be like Christmas every day not havin' to see your ugly mug but my sister on the other hand is a different matter. How would she go home to our parents and tell them that she was kicked out because she was sleepin' around? Do you know how much shame that would bring on Evie and our whole family?"

"She isn't sleeping around, not even with me, despite what you think," Lieb answered, ignoring the tiny detail that had Bill come a few minutes later they would have been doing exactly that. "And I would hate myself if she got kicked out or thought badly of because of me, but the thing is, I really like her. I like her enough to give up being in the airborne myself if it came down to it."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Bill snorted. "You know, my sister once told me that you and I were pretty similar. At the time I thought it was a ridiculous statement to make, but now I think on it, she was actually right. Guys like me and you don't settle for one girl when we can have as many as we want, which is why I have a hard time believin' that whatever you're doin' with my sister is nothin' more than a bit of fun on your side."

"And what about you and Frannie? Once you get married are you gonna carry on fooling around with any woman you want?"

"Of course I ain't," Bill scoffed. "I wouldn't do that to my wife. But while I'm over here, Frannie's got a good idea of what I'm up to and she understands that I'm just sowin' the last of my wild oats."

"Who says I haven't already sewn mine?" Liebgott raised an eyebrow.

Bill frowned for a moment, trying to gage what Liebgott's point was. When he finally realised, he couldn't help but burst into humourless laughter.

"Is this your way of sayin' now that my sister's on the scene you've given up your romancin' ways and are ready to settle down? Should I expect a proposal any day now? Maybe I should go shoppin' for a hat? I reckon salmon's just my colour, don't you?" Bill howled.

"Who's to say that's not gonna happen?" Liebgott retorted. He really liked Evelyn a lot. Like a  _lot_. But still, the thought of marriage was slightly daunting. Even the thought of marriage with Evelyn. He wasn't exactly in love with the girl. Well, not yet. But for someone who had proudly proclaimed never to have been love with anyone, he thought it would bother him more than it did to say that he knew that he could grow to love her eventually. He didn't care how much of a sap it made him. But marriage? That was still way off yet. Not that Bill needed to know that. Right now, he just needed to make Bill understand how serious he was.

"Here's what's gonna happen," Bill leaned forward and stubbed his cigarette out, blowing the smoke in Lieb's face. "You're gonna end things with Evelyn otherwise I'll go to Sink about you both."

Liebgott was shocked. That was a low move even for Bill. He understood that Bill would have no problem in getting him into trouble if he had to, but why would he do the same to the sister that he adored?

"You would do that to your own sister?"

"I would if it meant keepin' her away from you," Bill nodded. "She deserves better than you and I'm not gonna let her make a mistake that she'll regret in the end. You call it off by the end of tomorrow or I'm reportin' you both. And you me and both know that there's a good chance you might get let off with a court martial, but it is an absolute certain that Evelyn will be out. So choose wisely won't you?"

With that Bill stood up casually as though they hadn't just had a tense and hostile conversation and left, leaving Liebgott feeling more emotional turmoil than he had ever known in his entire life.

He wanted to believe that Bill was just still angry and that it was an empty threat, but he knew better than that if he was being honest with himself. What was he going to do?

….

_The next evening_

Liebgott wiped his sweaty palms on his uniform before pushing open the door to the medical station. It was quiet and dark, with the only light in the area coming from the small lamp on the desk where Evelyn was hunched over, scribbling furiously on something. He felt bad that everything she had worked so hard for was about to be taken away from her all because he refused to let her go. Which was why he had come. He needed her to hear it from him first hand what Bill was going to do so that it wouldn't be such a shock when it happened. All he knew was that the thought of losing her seemed worse than the thought of losing the job he loved so much. He just hoped Evelyn felt the same way.

"You busy?" he asked, stopping in front of the desk. She didn't look particularly busy. There were no patients to check on or anything.

"See for yourself," Evelyn grinned indicating the thick pile of papers on the desk in front of her. "I swear I didn't become a medic to spend my time fillin' out copious amounts of paperwork. Then again, it beats what I had to do earlier on in the evenin'. All I'll say is that it involved George and Frank, and some wooden splinters in some very interestin' places."

"I don't think I wanna know any more," Lieb frowned, trying to banish the various mental images his brain was creating.

"Can't say I blame you," she chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life. Anyway, what you doin' here? Shouldn't you be joinin' in with Grant's poker tournament? I hear the winnings are pretty good. Chuck promised to teach me how to play poker when we were back in Aldbourne but we never got round to it. I told him he better teach me before the next tournament so I can beat everyone and win my fortune. If you're lucky, I might share it with you."

Liebgott looked at Evelyn. Really looked at her. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked about the rest of the men; the way she was around them. So happy and full of life. She loved them all and they loved her right back. She knew instantaneously when one of them wasn't feeling so good and she would do her best to cheer them up, and she knew when to be funny or when to be quiet and serious. It was in that moment Liebgott knew that if Evelyn was sent home that it would be a huge blow to the men. They would be lost without her comforting and warming presence, he was completely sure of it. He couldn't do that to them. He couldn't be the reason that one of the few things that gave them joy in the middle of this stupid war was gone, could he? For once he had to think about the others now and not just himself. He couldn't be selfish, no matter how much he wanted to be. It was an almost pivotal moment in his life, because if he was honest with himself he had always had a fairly selfish nature ever since childhood. He had come in here with every intention of telling her that whatever happened he would stand by her. Hell, he'd even thought to himself that if only Evelyn got kicked out, he would find a way to get kicked out as well. But now, his well-rehearsed speech dissipated into nothing as he realised that he was going to hurt the one person he had ever really cared about in his entire adult life.

"I uh, came because I think you and I need to have a chat?" he started.

"We do? Oh if this is about what happened yesterday with Bill, forget it," Evelyn waved him off shuffling through her paperwork. "He'll get over it in his own time and if he doesn't that's his problem. The more I think on it, the more I think it's actually gonna annoy the hell out of him when he realises that he wasn't right about us. Arrogant asshole that he is. I absolutely cannot wait to see how much it pisses him off when we go to Paris. He's gonna hate it. And speakin' of Paris..." Evelyn smiled cheekily, standing up and walking around the desk. Grabbing Lieb by his dog tags, she pulled him towards her and kissed him soundly. "…I was thinkin' that maybe we could pick up where we left off today when we get to the most romantic city in the world?"

She grinned and kissed him again. Liebgott wanted nothing more than to give himself in to the kiss but he wouldn't. He couldn't. Otherwise he knew he was going to change his mind.

"Evelyn stop," he stepped back abruptly. Evelyn's brow furrowed as she looked at him in confusion.

"It's fine, nobody's here," she reassured him, stepping closer and snaking her arms around his neck.

"I said stop," Liebgott barked, pushing her away. "Fucks sake, why do you have to be so godamn clingy?"

"What?" Evelyn frowned, completely confused by his sudden change in behaviour.

"You heard me," Lieb glared at her like she was stupid. "Look, I can't do this anymore. This just isn't working out for me. You know, it was a bit of fun while it lasted, but between you clinging to me like a limpet every time you get the chance and your brother using me as a punchbag, I'm done."

"Is this some kind of joke? I don't understand," Evelyn asked, a lump appearing in her throat as she tried not to cry. At this moment in time she wished she had more experience with men because then she would know what to do in a situation like this. Was he being serious? Or was this just some kind of joke? She hoped it was a joke, but at the same time it was rather a cruel thing to do to someone if it was.

"Of course you don't understand," Liebgott scoffed in disdain. "That's why it was so easy."

"Easy?"

"Yeah," Liebgott nodded. "Easy to get into your pants. At least, it would have been had your brother not barged in. But now that aint gonna happen, what's the point in carrying on this pretence any longer? There's plenty of other girls about more than willing to put out and I don't have to spend all my time fucking whispering sweet words and promises to them."

Evelyn felt every single one of Liebgott's words as though they were knives piercing her skin. The hurt and humiliation she felt was unreal. How could this be happening? How was this the man who only the previous day had been telling her that he would remind her every day of just how much she meant to him?

"Oh for gods sakes, don't start with the waterworks," Liebgott rolled his eyes impatiently as tears began to fall down Evelyn's face. It took every ounce of self control he possessed to stop himself from reaching out to her and telling her that he was sorry and that he didn't mean a single word of what he was saying. The look on her face literally felt like a punch in the gut to him.

"Joe, you don't mean that," Evelyn shook her head. "How can you mean after everythin' you've said to me?"

"Ev, you're too young and naïve to understand that a guy will say pretty much anything to get what he wants," Joe looked at her in disdain. "And it worked didn't it? It would have had it if it wasn't for your brother anyway. But the truth of the matter is that I can't be dealing with shit like this. It's not worth it. You're not worth it. But hey, maybe we can still be friends? I mean, it would be a shame to let this little thing get in the way of our friendship, don't you think? I actually quite like you as a human being."

As if everything that Liebgott had said didn't hurt enough, for some reason the casualness of his final comment really got to Evelyn more than anything else. Did he really think he could say what he had and then just expect them to be friends?  _Oh yeah, you made me think you had feelings for me just so you could sleep with me, which you very nearly did and now you're telling me it was all just a bit of fun? But you wanna still be friends? Sure, why not?_ Without even thinking, she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face. Lieb's head turned sharply but that was the only reaction he gave.

"Alrighty then, I guess you're still feeling a little bit sensitive about it all," he commented, ignoring his stinging cheek. If he hadn't already known who her brother was, he would have after that slap. Must be some kind of family trait. "Anyways, I'd best be off. Places to go, people to see. You know how it is, right?"

Walking away from her, Liebgott ground his teeth together so hard that he cracked one of his upper molars. It was ironically poetic, he thought to himself, that the pain in his tooth matched the pain in his chest. Just as he reached the door, he allowed himself to turn around one last time to look at her.

"Oh and Ev?" he called out. Her hurt eyes were burning into him as her bottom lip trembled. "It's probably best if you don't mention this to anyone. Don't wanna get into any trouble now, do we? And lets face it, the situation would look worse for you being the only woman wouldn't it?"

The second that door slammed shut behind Liebgott, Evelyn fell to her knees with a sob, feeling like the world had come crashing down around her.

….

"Hey Lieb, you playing?" Skinny asked Liebgott when he returned to barracks.

"Nah," Lieb shook his head. "I'm gonna get some shut eye. It's been a long day."

"Suit yourself," Talbert shrugged. "You always cheat anyway."

If anyone thought it was strange that Liebgott let Tab's teasing comment slide they didn't acknowledge it. Walking past the group to get to his cot, Lieb caught Bill's eye and nodded his head slightly, feeling sick as he remembered the utter hurt and devastation on Evelyn's face. Bill smirked and took a drag of his cigarette before resuming his game as though nothing was amiss. If he could see the state his sister was in at that moment in time, he wouldn't have found it so amusing.

Yanking his boots off and flopping down stomach first onto his cot, Liebgott closed his eyes and tried to ignore the scene flashing through his head. He couldn't believe those words had actually come out of his mouth. He hated himself for doing what Bill had wanted, and he hated himself most of all for hurting the one person who meant the most to him. He had treated girls and other people like shit for most of his adult life, but he had never felt as bad before about it as he did right now. He didn't think he would ever stop feeling bad.

….

It was the early hours of the morning when Bill felt someone crawling into his cot next to him. Cracking an eyelid open, he caught sight of black hair tied up into a scruffy bun and his sister's puffy red eyes looking at him.

"You ok, kiddo?" his voice rasped with tiredness.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" she whispered, snuggling up against him.

"Of course you can," Bill answered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "What's the matter? Why have you been cryin'?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Bill," she sniffed, trying her best not to cry again. "Lets just say that you were right, and I'm sorry for yellin' at you when you were just tryin' to look out for me."

"Don't say sorry," Bill murmured kissing the top of her head. "Just get some sleep and forget about him. When we get back home we'll find you a real nice guy, but for now just concentrate on gettin' through this war and gettin' home, yeah?"

She nodded but he could tell that she was trying her best not to cry still. Bill couldn't deny that he felt bad seeing his sister so upset and knowing that he had been the one to cause it. But he told himself that the alternative was far worse. He would rather see his baby sister cry for a few days now over some schmuck who she was far too good for anyway, then see her get kicked out or worse, get pregnant or something equally as bad. Nope. What he'd done, he'd done for her own good. She would be fine in a few days, and Joseph Liebgott would be all forgotten about he was sure of it.

….

When Evelyn awoke from her fitful slumber it was past lunchtime and she was more than a little thankful to see that the barracks were empty. She didn't feel up to facing anyone right now. No, that was a lie. There was only one person she didn't feel up to seeing right now. Tears filled up in her eyes as she remembered the night before. Hurriedly, she blinked them away. She refused to cry again. She had never felt such hurt in her entire life but she didn't want Liebgott to see that. She wanted to retain what small bit of dignity she had left. But at the same time she wanted to lie in bed for the rest of the day and just hide from the world. But that wasn't to be. When the door squeaked open, trepidation filled her chest only to ease somewhat when she saw Eugene's sympathetic face. Before she could stop them, the dam burst and the tears flowed. Eugene was beside her in a flash. Sitting down beside her, he pulled her close, holding her as she cried.

"Sssh, it's alright  _cherie_ ," he soothed into her hair. "Let it out."

And she did. Finally when the sobs subsided, she looked up and sniffed.

"How did you know?" she asked, wiping her running nose with the back of her hand.

"Bill," Eugene answered, grimacing at her unladylike action and handing her his handkerchief.

"He can't hold his own water that guy," she mumbled blowing her nose.

"He's just worried about you," Eugene said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like shit," she answered truthfully, holding Eugene's handkerchief back out to him. He shook his head and motioned for her to keep it.

"Yeah, you look like it," Eugene teased and despite herself, Evelyn gave him a small smile. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I think I need to tell someone, and I'm pretty sure that if I told my brother he would go after Liebgott again," Evelyn decided.

As Evelyn reluctantly told the entire story to Eugene, she had to pause every minute or so to take a deep breath to stop herself from crying. Speaking the words out loud hurt even more than they did as they whizzed around her head time and time again. When she was finished, she was shocked to see that Eugene had his jaw clenched tightly with rage. The only other time she had ever seen that expression upon his usually indifferent face was when Moose had been shot back in Holland.

"What an absolute fucking bastard," Eugene spat through gritted teeth.

"Eugene!" Evelyn exclaimed at his uncharacteristic outburst.

"What?" Eugene shrugged with a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "Just because I choose not to swear most of the time doesn't mean that I don't know how to when the occasion calls for it. And I can safely say, this occasion more than calls for it. Whatever you do, never ever tell Bill the details of this because I know for certain that we would be sending Liebgott home in a wooden box. And if I'm being honest, I can't say he wouldn't deserve it."

Eugene was genuinely shocked. This was not the Liebgott that he had seen taking care of Evelyn time after time, seeking her out for conversations, watching her when he thought no one was looking. If he had been a betting man, he would have wagered every cent he owned on the fact that Liebgott's feelings for Evelyn were more than that of a man who just wanted to have his way with a girl. It was truly puzzling. But he supposed that it just went to show that no matter how well you think you know a person, they can always surprise you. Sometimes that turns out to be a good thing, but in this case it was the opposite.

"Do you want me to speak to him?" Eugene suggested. Perhaps it wasn't all as clear as it seemed? Perhaps he could get to the bottom of the whole thing?

"Absolutely not," Evelyn shook her head vehemently. "I just want to forget about the whole thing. I need to forget about the whole thing before people start askin' questions that I can't answer without gettin' myself into trouble. I've worked too damn hard to be here and I refuse to get kicked out now. Not when the war will be over by Christmas. Well, according to Malarkey and Frank anyway."

"And just how do you plan on forgetting about it when you're going to see him pretty much all day, every day? And what are you going to tell everyone else when they ask why you two suddenly wont talk to each other?"

"I don't know, but I have to try, " Evelyn sighed. She didn't know how she was going to see him every day and not feel her heart hurt with every beat. "And as for everyone else. Well, it won't be the first time Liebgott and I have fallen out so I'll probably just make up some lame excuse. You never know, I might get lucky and he might make one up first then I don't have to."

Eugene sighed. He knew Ev was putting on a brave face. It was what she was good at. Personally, he didn't think her façade would last very long, but who was he to tell her that? All he could do was be there for her in any way she needed.

"Well, I've got to get a move on. It's my turn in the medical station and I don't think Ralph will be too happy with me if I'm late," Eugene said, although he was hesitant to leave her. "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna be alright? I don't really want to leave you."

"I'll be fine," Evelyn reassured him, even managing a smile. He narrowed his eyes, not entirely sure he believed her. "Gene, I promise I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna get dressed, get some food and then get my ass to trainin' before Dike gets on my case."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she answered. "Besides if you're late because of me then I'm gonna be on the receivin' end of Spina's backlash and I aint really in the mood for that today."

"Fair point," Eugene conceded. "Can I do anything before I go?"

"Uh, stop fussin' like an old nursemaid?" Evelyn grinned. "Now get gone, will you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

And with that Eugene was gone. Evelyn barely waited for the door to close before she flung herself backwards on her cot and shoved the pillow over her face as tears dribbled out of the corners of her eyes. There was no way in hell she was going anywhere near that mess hall. It was going to be hard enough facing Liebgott in training, she wasn't going to sit at lunch pretending that everything was peachy. At least in training she could avoid him somewhat. For now, while she was alone she was going to wallow until she had to put on her indifferent face.

….

It had been three days since Evelyn and Liebgott had broken up. By now, everyone knew that they weren't talking to one another. Apparently, Bill and Liebgott had gotten into some sort of fight over who knew what, and on this occasion, Evelyn had agreed with her brother. As awkward as it was, the guys were thankful that neither of them were making the situation worse and had instead decided to ignore or avoid each other at all costs. Anyway, everyone was sure they would be friends again soon.

If Evelyn had any doubts about what career path she should take after the war, she was pretty sure that acting might be a good route to go in. After all, her performance of late was worthy of an Academy Award. Move over, Marlene Dietrich.

Once she was alone or once everyone was asleep, she could let the mask crack for a short time. Like now. She was reading a book on her cot while everyone else was gathering to watch a movie, or off playing craps. Well, she wasn't actually reading the book. Instead she had zoned out and was replaying the scene with Liebgott over and over in her head. Engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Luz creeping up beside her.

"Whatcha doing?" he whispered right into her ear.

"Christ almighty George, did you have to scare me like that?" Evelyn gasped as she sat up, clasping her hand to her chest where her heart was beating ten to the dozen. Apart from Bill and Gene, George was the only other person who knew what had happened between her and Liebgott. She suspected that Toye and Babe probably knew as well, given that they had witnessed Bill's altercation with Liebgott, and she was almost certain Bill would have told them. Even so, neither of them had mentioned it to her.

"Sorry," George grinned looking the least bit remorseful. Lying down on his back, he put his hands under his head and sighed contentedly.

"Comfy?" Evelyn asked raising an eyebrow at him? "Can I get you an extra pillow? Or maybe some room service?"

"What kind of room service are we talking about here?" George wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Who needs to pay for one of those fancy French maids when you're willing to do it for free."

"Is that what you think of me George?" Evelyn suddenly snapped. "Huh? Is that what you all think? That I'm eager to jump into bed with anyone who asks? That I've got no morals? You men are all the same. You're all fuckin' pigs and you make me sick."

As Evelyn went to storm off, George jumped up and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ev, don't go. Listen, I didn't think about what I was saying. I'm idiot. You know that. Me and my big mouth just have a tendency to run off together without thinking through what it is they're about to say," he said, feeling like a complete and utter ass.  _You fucking idiot, Luz. When will you ever learn to use your brain first before you speak?_

"Yeah you're tellin' me," Evelyn muttered. She knew that George hadn't meant to offend her in anyway or imply anything, but she was just still so upset and hurt inside that she had completely managed to take his humorous jest the wrong way.

"Do you forgive me?" George asked, sticking his lips out into a pout and fluttering his eyelashes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Maybe," she smirked.

"What about if I get down on my knees and beg?" George tried.

"Yeah that'll probably help."

With a frown George got down onto his knees and clasped his hands together dramatically.

"Evelina Peccorina, the most beautiful and gracious woman to ever walk this planet," he began. "As your most humble servant, I beg forgiveness for my careless words that did cause you such pain and anguish."

"Ok get up you drama queen," Evelyn snorted at Luz's theatrics. "You're forgiven you dolt."

With a grin, George stood up and picked Evelyn up, swinging her around.

"Get off," she hit his shoulder but he only squeezed her tighter. "George, I mean it."

"In a minute," he mumbled into her hair. "Can a guy not hug his best friend when she's going through a shitty time?"

"No," Evelyn shook her head pushing him away. "Not when a guy huggin' his best friend means he's gonna make her cry about said shitty time."

George sighed as he wiped away the tear rolling down Evelyn's cheek. He hated seeing her so hurt and upset. God, what he wouldn't give to punch Liebgott in the face.

"You know, there's one thing I still don't get," George said. "How come you've let everyone believe this cock and bull story about why you and Lieb have fallen out? If I was in your shoes, I'd be shouting it from the rooftops to everyone about what a dick he is."

"Oh George, trust me I really want to," she sniffed. "But there's two things stopping me. Firstly, if Dike or Winters catches wind of what really happened, I'm gonna be back in Philly faster than Dorothy can click her pretty red shoes together three times. And secondly, I'm embarrassed. I'm embarrassed that I let somebody use me the way Lieb did. And if everyone found out, I'd be so ashamed about what they would think of me."

"They would think that you're a sweet, sensitive person who had feelings for someone who turned out to be a complete and utter asshole," George patted her cheek affectionately. "But I understand. Honestly, I do. Now, I hear that Seven Sinners is playing again in about ten minutes, so if we're quick we can get over there and we should catch the beginning."

"George, do you not think you've seen that film enough times?"

"Excuse me?" George feigned outrage. "You can never ever see a film enough times. Especially not when a film has John Wayne in it. He's one of my best impressions, I'll have you know."

"Yeah I know," she sighed. "And that's the problem. Remember back in Aldbourne when we watched Three Faces West and you almost got a punch in the face from Joe Toye? I do not want a repeat of that, thank you very much, so if it's all the same, I'm gonna give it a miss."

"Ok first of all, it's not my fault that Toye is jealous of my astounding ability to impersonate whoever I want. In fact, maybe he's more jealous of the fact that I've never tried to impersonate him yet. But let's face it, the guy just ain't that interesting," George declared. "Second of all, you are my best friend and therefore required to accompany on any and all possibly dangerous outings. And thirdly, I don't wanna go on my own and look like a loser."

"Fine," Evelyn sighed. George could always wrap her around his little finger. In fact, his gift of the gab could wrap most people around his little finger. "But I'm warnin' you now, even as your best friend, if Toye makes any violent move against you I'm not intervenin'."

"Some best friend you are."

…

When Evelyn and George reached the mess hall turned movie theatre, they had missed the first few minutes and much to Evelyn's chagrin the only few vacant seats were right behind Toye and Lipton.

"Behave yourself," Evelyn warned George quietly as they sat down without being noticed by the one person they really didn't want to notice them. She gave it approximately ten minutes before George started misbehaving.

Ever full of surprises, it was almost sixteen minutes before George opened his mouth. A new record for him.

"Look at me, I'm John Wayne. The costume department set me up with these great navy whites. What do ya think?"

Evelyn had to give it to the guy. His impression really was rather amazing.

"Luz, shut up," Toye hissed, turning around to glare at him.

"I'm trying to watch this," Lipton did not look amused.

"I've seen this movie thirteen times, okay?" George answered as though that gave him the right to ruin it for everyone else.

"Well I haven't so shut up," Toye eyeballed him. "Ev, can you try and keep him under control?"

"I warned him before we came," Evelyn apologised with a shrug. "You know what he's like though."

"Well if he won't listen to your warning, maybe he'll listen when my fists give him one?"

"Sure thing Joe," she nodded, elbowing Luz the second Toye turned back around to face the screen.

She fixed him with the exact same her look her Mom used to give her as a kid to let her know she was skating on very thin ice. Who was she kidding? Her Mom still gave her that look now. But apparently, Evelyn hadn't mastered the ability to frighten someone to their very core with such a look because George looked completely unperturbed.

"Lip, favourite part," George kicked the back of Lipton's chair and Evelyn shook her head in exasperation. Would he never learn? "Got a penny?... Got a penny? Got…a… penny?"

When Marlene Dietrich finally said the exact same line, George giggled like a child as Lipton and Toye turned around and glared at George so hard that Evelyn thought it might be the first time in history that a look would actually kill someone. As usual though, George was oblivious to their annoyance.

With all of her concentration on trying to keep Luz from getting into more trouble, Evelyn didn't notice the person a few rows behind whose eyes were riveted to her every head bob or hand movement. From the very second Liebgott had seen Evelyn sit down with Luz, any desire or notion he had of watching the movie completely disappeared. All he cared about was her. He wished he were the one sat with her. He wished he could take back what he had said. He wished he could explain the whole thing to her so that she would know he didn't mean a single word of it. But, as his Mom would say, he'd made his bed and now he had to lie in it, no matter how messy it was. He wasn't sure wether or not to be thankful when he was interrupted abruptly from his thoughts when the lights were suddenly switched on.

"Quiet!" voices shouted as MP's burst through the door. "Quiet!"

There were general rumblings of discord and annoyance from the men who were only part through their movie. Apparently the 1st and 6th SS Panzer Divisions had broken through the Ardennes forest, completely overrunning the 28th Infantry and the 4th.

"All passes are cancelled."

This brought enraged shouts and groans from many of the men. And when they were told to report to their barracks and platoon leaders, they knew what was coming. Their rest and reprieve was over. They were going back to fight.

"Not to worry guys," George piped up as the four of them stood to leave. "I can act out the rest of the film for you guys on the way back to barracks. And lets face it, my impressions are so good you won't feel like you've missed out at all."

Toye raised his eyebrows at Evelyn who, with a weary sigh, nodded. As she watched Toye chase George all the way back to barracks, she laughed and laughed until her stomach hurt. If she knew what fresh hell awaited them in the next few weeks, she might not have been laughing so much. But the old saying was true; ignorance really is bliss.

 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_21st December 1944, Bastogne_

The Bois Jacques at this time of year was like a verse from a Christmas carol. A veritable winter wonderland. Majestic trees decorated with crystal like icicles stood proudly upon a thick blanket of pure white snow, where they had stood for hundreds of years, their roots firmly grounded into the earth that sustained them through every season. The freezing cold gave an exaggerated performance as Jack Frost, biting at fingers and toes until they were so cold that they were numb. In between the dancing snowdrops falling to the ground there was the fog that cast an eerie feeling in the air.

It was early morning when Evelyn found her way to battalion CP where Winters and Nixon were sat pouring over a map and the smell of coffee lingered in the frigid air. They looked up when they heard her approach, and Winters greeted her with a small smile. He was positively shaking and his teeth were chattering as he struggled to brace himself against the cold. He was completely clean shaven unlike his shabby looking counterpart. In fact, unlike the rest of all the men. She supposed that as their leader, Winters wanted to set a good example. But it still made Evelyn chuckle to think of him diligently shaving every last hair from his face in the middle of a forest that was constantly under attack from German shelling, and where the presentation of one's uniform and personal cleanliness was the least of anyone's worries. Judging by how cold he looked right now, it was a miracle that he hadn't managed to do himself a serious injury with his shaking hands in possession of such a sharp blade so close to the skin. Evelyn was actually rather jealous of the men and their ability to grow facial hair because at least they would have something with which to keep their faces warm. When she had mentioned this to Malarkey, who was already sporting an auburn fuzz on his face, he had told her that his next door neighbour was an elderly woman who actually had quite a decent beard forming herself and that maybe Evelyn would be able to grow one eventually when she was that age. But, as she had pointed out, she hopefully would no longer be in the middle of freezing cold Europe where she would need a beard or particularly want one. Nonetheless, she thanked Malarkey for his positive outlook on her situation.

"Miss Guarnere, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company on this lovely morning?" Nixon grinned, knowing that his use of her title instead of her rank irritated her terribly. As predicted she narrowed her eyes at him and scowled.

"I ain't sure what's lovely about it," she muttered, taking the steaming hot cup that Winters was holding out to her. She blew on it gently before taking a sip.

"Joyful mood as ever I see," Nixon raised his eyebrows. "You manage to make your brother look about as happy as children's entertainer."

"One day Nix, she'll hit you and I'll pretend I didn't see anything," Winters said with a small smirk when Nixon's remark was rewarded with the famous Guarnere glare. "Now, what is it we can do for you Evelyn? How are the men?"

"They're as well as they can be, Sir," she answered, sighing contentedly as the coffee warmed her stomach. "They're in remarkably good spirits for now. But we do have a big problem. I've come because we're seriously lackin' medical supplies. Doc's headed out to third battalion now and I'm gonna look for Dog and Fox this afternoon to see what they can spare. But between the three of us we literally have four syrettes of morphine, five or six bandages, no plasma and no sulfa. We've scrounged as much as we can from the men but most of them had nothin' or we've used what little they've been able to give us."

Medical supplies weren't the only thing Easy was lacking. They had no winter clothing, very little ammunition, and only a little more in the way of food. The situation was rather dire, but they were all trying to make the best of the terrible situation they had been put in.

"I'll see what I can do," Winters pursed his lips. "I've tried my best to get whatever I can but at the moment, we're completely surrounded and there's no way in or out of Bastogne. We're waiting on a drop for supplies but your guess is as good as mine when it comes to how long we might wait for that. Hopefully it will happen as soon as this incessant fog lifts but that could be days yet. I'll see what else I can do in the meantime, but I can't promise anything I'm afraid."

"I understand, Sir," she nodded, finishing the last of her coffee. "We'll do our best with what we've got and between me, Gene and Spina we'll see what else we can find. But there is actually one thing that might really help us out," she suddenly thought. "Without anythin' to clean the wounds out properly, even minor wounds are gonna run a higher risk of becomin' infected, but say we were to maybe get hold of somethin' to clean them out with that would really help to eliminate that problem somewhat."

"What exactly are you thinking?" Winters wondered, his brow furrowed.

"Oh I don't know," she shrugged, catching Nixon's eye as he listened. "Say if you might be able to get hold of some strong alcohol by any chance, that would really help."

Evelyn knew for an absolute fact that Captain Nixon had at least a few bottles of Vat 69 amongst his personal items. They all knew it, but she couldn't come right out with it and ask him for some. He was still her superior and she didn't think he would take too kindly to her basically accusing him of drinking on duty or being an alcoholic.

"What do you think Captain Nixon? Do you think we might be able to get hold of any?" Winters asked him. He obviously didn't want to just demand that Nixon hand over his own precious liquor, especially not in front of her so instead he was trying to be discreet in his questioning. But even so, Nixon looked uncomfortable. His expression reminded Evelyn of a child caught with their hands in a candy jar.

"I'm not sure," he shrugged, not quite meeting her gaze as he scratched his head awkwardly. "We'll see what we can do I guess."

"Well, I'd really appreciate that," Evelyn smiled warmly. "Anyway, I'd best be off. Gotta make sure nobody's fingers or toes have dropped off yet. When I saw Skinny before I came here he was convinced he had frostbite on his nose and was moments away from losin' it. I don't think he quite believed me when I told him that he and his nose weren't ready to part from each other anytime soon. If he's still whinin' when I get back, I might just cut it off and get it over with."

With even Nixon smirking at her attempt to make a joke, Evelyn turned and left, heading back towards the men. The cold wind blew and she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stave off the chill that bit through the thin material of her uniform. She tried to imagine that she was back in Toccoa, standing to attention in the blistering heat while Sobel berated them all one by one for the most minor of infractions. She tried to remember how it felt to be so hot that the sweat literally poured off of her without even barely having to move. Perhaps if she could imagine it vividly enough it might actually make her feel warmer. Anything was worth a try. She was so lost in her imaginings that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her and when a hand reached out to grab her shoulder, she yelped and as she spun around she managed to trip and land on her bottom with a thud.

"Sorry," Captain Nixon grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he gave Evelyn a helping hand up. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't worry about it," she said, dusting the snow off herself. "You all know by now what a clutz I am."

"You said it," Nixon wriggled his eyebrows in amusement, before thrusting a bottle of Vat 69 at her. "Just a bit of friendly advice; I probably would avoid drinking any of that. Don't want you injuring yourself, do we?"

"I ain't really one for drinkin' in all honesty," she answered, smiling gratefully as she took the bottle and tucked it safely into her satchel. "Thank you for this. Really, thank you."

"Don't mention it," Nixon said lighting up a cigarette. "I'd offer you one but I'm going to take a wild guess that you haven't suddenly taken up the habit?"

"You would be correct," she smirked. Although given how cold it was, she couldn't say that she hadn't been tempted more than once in the last few days. Especially at night when the temperature would drop even more, and the only way to find even the slightest bit of warmth was to share the body heat of whoever was in the same foxhole with her. And then when it was time to leave the relative warmth of the foxhole and head out to check on the men, the cold seemed even worse. Sometimes the thought of puffing away on a red hot stick of paper and tobacco seemed rather inviting.

"So I hear you and Liebgott have had a bit of a falling out?" Nixon suddenly announced.

"Uh, yeah," she muttered, kicking at the snow with the toe of her boot, feeling uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation had gone. "He and Bill had a bit of a row about somethin' and for once I happened to agree with my brother. Liebgott wasn't happy and we had a few cross words. It's not really a big deal and it'll probably blow over at some point," she lied casually. It was almost becoming second nature to her now. In actual fact, it strangely helped to tell herself that the lie she was telling everyone else was really the truth.

"Hopefully," Nixon nodded, watching her carefully. There was something in his tone and the way in which he was looking at her that made Evelyn think that he didn't quite believe that was all there was to the story, but he thankfully refrained from commenting further. Stubbing out his cigarette, he rubbed his hands together and exhaled as tiny snowdrops began to flutter down from the sky. "More damned snow," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey at least you've kind of got some cover," Evelyn teased. "Spare a thought for the rest of us while you're sippin' coffee under your lean to, won't you? The only warmth I get is bein' stuck in a foxhole with George and Malarkey with a blanket over the top of us. And honestly, with the smell those two make, it's not pleasant."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Nixon grinned, his teeth as white as the snow falling to the floor. "Now move your ass and quit whining or I'll find something for you to whine for."

"Yes Sir," Evelyn mock saluted, and patted the bottle nestled safely in her satchel. "And thanks again for this. It's much appreciated."

"Anytime," Nixon waved her off. "No actually, I don't mean that. Oh, and Evelyn? Sometimes things aren't always as they seem on the surface you know."

And with that he was gone, leaving Evelyn feeling perplexed. What the hell was that last comment supposed to mean? She shrugged to herself. She didn't have time to ponder on it now. There were supplies to find and men to check. There was no rest for the wicked.

….

Eugene never made it to third battalion. He managed to get lost and cross into German territory. Instead, Spina and Babe were going to try their luck at finding it. Evelyn had snorted when they had announced that they could find it no problem. Those two couldn't find a needle in a haystack. Tweedledum and Tweedledumber sprung to mind. Which was how Evelyn came to be walking along with them on her way to finding Dog and Fox. Eugene had curtly informed her that if she was so good with directions then she would have no problem in helping them for part of the way. Evelyn had just been about to stick out her tongue at him when he had turned back around and asked her to try and find him some scissors on her travels. Apparently he had lost his and no one else seemed to have any for him.

"You know who told me he's a virgin?" Babe announced as they walked, their boots sinking into the deep snow.

"Who?" Babe asked.

"The replacement in my foxhole. Julian," Babe answered. John Julian. A sweet dark haired boy from Alabama who was mild mannered and eager. He had joined Easy only a few days before they headed into Bastogne. He was well liked by most of the men. Well, as much as a replacement could be. They weren't exactly popular. It wasn't that people didn't want to like them, but when you watched men who you had trained with right from day one be killed or wounded in action, it seemed almost pointless to want to get to know the ones who were replacing them. Plus, they were so inexperienced that they were often wounded or killed not long after arriving. It was only thanks to Bill that Babe really became part of the tightknit group of men, otherwise he would have been cast out the same as the rest of the replacements. Maybe that was why Babe had taken to Julian so quickly. He knew how it felt to be an outsider, even for a brief time. "Goddamn virgin," Babe shook his head. "Just a kid."

"The only virgin I know is the virgin Mary," Spina snorted, and Babe chuckled his agreement.

"Is it really that big a deal whether he is or isn't?" Evelyn wondered.

"Uh yeah," Spina looked at her like she was an idiot. "Course it is."

"Why?" Evelyn frowned. She really didn't understand why it mattered so much.

"Cos it's just a big deal," Spina shrugged. "I mean the guy must be at least eighteen to even be here and he's never slept with a woman. Literally everyone I know has done it long before then. It just seems odd to me that someone his age is a virgin."

"For cryin' out loud, Ralph, he's eighteen not eighty," Evelyn exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. "And not  _everyone_  you know has done it. I'm nearly four years older than Julian, so what does that say about me?"

"That's different," Ralph answered. "You're a girl and you ain't married. It's kind of expected that you ain't never done it, but for a guy it's odd. Especially considerin' where we are. Personally, the thought of any man dyin' without ever knowin' the pleasure of bein' with a woman is pretty awful in my eyes."

"But if I die without ever havin' been with a man it wouldn't bother you?"

"It's different," Spina repeated, and Evelyn was beginning to think that he didn't actually have a real point to his argument. "Don't you agree Heffron?"

"I guess," Babe answered uncomfortably, his reddening cheeks nothing to do with the bitter cold. He kind of felt awkward talking about sex with Evelyn. He probably would have felt awkward talking about it with any girl, but the fact of the matter was that she wasn't just any girl. She was his friend. But it just wasn't the same as talking about with a guy friend. And besides, all he could think back to was the time when he had been there when Bill had caught her and Liebgott together. Her hair had been all mussed up and her shirt buttons done up all wonky. If she really was a virgin, he doubted that would have been the case for much longer if they hadn't come across them that day. For some reason, the thought of Evelyn in a situation like that made him feel strangely embarrassed although he couldn't for the life of him think why. Before he could even begin to think further on it though, the snow he was walking on suddenly gave way and he landed with both feet on top of someone covered in a grey woollen blanket.

"Shit!" he hissed, scrambling his way out as soon as he realised that he had in fact fallen into an enemy foxhole.

"Hinkle?" a German voice called out, and Babe managed to clamber out of the whole just as a head popped out from underneath the blanket. "Scheisse!"

"Come on, come on," Babe yelled as they all began to run.

"Shit!" Evelyn yelped as a bullet whizzed right past her ear. "Keep runnin'."

They ran and ran for a few more minutes until they were far enough away from the German, who it seemed wasn't in the mood for chasing them. He probably didn't want to leave the relative warmth of his foxhole to go running through the snow. Once they were sure it was safe, the came to a halt and with one glance at each other, burst into laughter.

"That was lucky," Babe shook his head in wonder.

"More than lucky," Evelyn snorted. "Only a dolt like you could manage to step right into a German foxhole. Do you think you'll manage to make it the rest of the way to third battalion without any more mishaps?"

"I hope so," Spina answered for him.

"Me too," Evelyn said. "Promise me one thing guys. Don't tell everyone else about this until I'm back too. I wanna be there when they hear what an idiot Babe is."

"Like they didn't already know it," Spina chortled to himself, ignoring a glare from Babe. "Is this where you're leavin' us then?"

"Sure is," she nodded. Dog were somewhere towards the left of these trees if she wasn't mistaken. And Fox were somewhere nearby as well. If she had gotten her directions right, that was.

"You gonna be alright on your own?" Babe asked. He didn't like the thought of leaving her on her own out here in the fog, where there could be Germans lurking by anywhere. "Maybe I should come with you and Spina can carry on up to third on his own?"

"Absolutely no way are you comin' with me," Evelyn shook her head and grinned at him. "If I take you along, we'll end up gettin' lost or wanderin' into an enemy camp or somethin'. I'd rather take my chances out here on my own if it's all the same to you."

"Oh, but you'll leave me stuck with him?" Spina raised an eyebrow at her. "Gee, that's awful kind of you, Ev."

"My pleasure," she winked. "Besides, we both know that these woods give you the heebie jeebies. At least with Babe around you can hide behind him when you hear a noise."

"Anyone tell you what a cow you are sometimes?" Spina gave her the middle finger.

"All the time," she smirked, blowing him a kiss. "Catch you guys later."

….

The fog seemed to thicken the further Evelyn walked. It was eerily quiet with the only sound being that of the snow crunching beneath her feet. Every so often the virgin white snow would be marred by patches of crimson red and Evelyn felt herself tense up subconsciously each time, wondering whether it was the blood of one of their own or of the enemy. It was hard to tell considering the fact that the lines on both sides were spread so thin that the German's often ended up crossing into their territory and vice versa. The truth was that it didn't matter side you were on; blood ran the same colour wherever you were from.

When Evelyn suddenly heard a twig snap behind her, she prayed she wasn't about to come face to face with the enemy. With no weapon she wouldn't exactly stand a good chance of fighting them off. She was relieved when she saw a khaki uniform, the same as her own.

"You gentlemen with Dog or Fox companies?" she asked, as the two men stepped closer.

"Dog," one of them answered, looking her up and down. "You're the medic from Easy, right?"

"One of them, yeah," she smiled. "Can you help me find any of your medics? Or your surgeon? I need supplies. We have basically nothin'."

"And what makes you think we do?" the other questioned.

"Well I don't," Evelyn shrugged, feeling uncomfortable under their close scrutiny. "But it never hurts to ask, right?"

"Pretty dangerous for a girl to be walkin' around here on her own, don't you think?" the taller one of the two commented.

"I'd say it's pretty dangerous for anyone, wouldn't you?" Evelyn spoke firmly. Were they trying to intimidate her? She had to admit it was working, but she absolutely not going to let them see that. "Now are you gonna help me or are you gonna just carry on interrogatin' me until we all freeze?"

"Now now, an attitude like that isn't the way to get help, is it?" the taller one looked at his friend.

"I'd say not," the other agreed with a smirk, eyeing Evelyn almost hungrily. "What I'd like to know is what's in it for us? Say we help you, then what do we get in return?"

"How about you get to keep all your teeth?" Evelyn growled, thinking back to Aldbourne. She had been caught unaware then, but this time she would fight. What was it with the men in the other companies? Were they all animals? In any case, she sort of wished she had taken Babe up on his offer to accompany her after all.

"That's some pretty big talk for a little lady," the shorter of the two chuckled. "Let's see how tough you really are, shall we?"

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" a voice questioned.

As the looming figure of Lieutenant Spiers appeared through the mist, the soldiers quickly stood up straight and tried to act as though nothing was amiss. Evelyn let out a breath that she hadn't even realised she had been holding. She genuinely had never thought she would be so relieved to see Lieutenant Spiers, not after all of the rumours she had heard about him.

"We were just about to help this medic from Easy find some supplies," the tall soldier stammered.

Spiers narrowed his eyes at the pair of them, who seemed to shrink uncomfortably under his intense gaze. Evelyn felt herself tense up too and he wasn't even looking at her. But there was something so commanding, and slightly terrifying, about Captain Spiers. He had an aura about him that just oozed authority and intensity. Had he really shot twenty German prisoners on D-Day after offering them all cigarettes? Or one of his own men for being drunk on duty? There were all kinds of stories flying around about Spiers, yet nobody had ever witnessed them first hand. They had always heard them from someone else who claimed to have heard them from someone else. But seeing the man up close right now, she could quite easily believe them to be true.

"Is that right?" Spiers said. Whether or not he believed his men, he gave no outward indication. He just continued to stare as though he was undecided about what to do with them. Suddenly he turned to look at Evelyn and she felt a small shiver of anticipation shoot down her spine. "These men are on patrol, but I'll be happy to help you, Corporal."

"Uh thank you, Sir," she mumbled, feeling like a lamb being led to slaughter. The idea of going anywhere alone with Spiers wasn't appealing in the slightest, but then she shuddered to think of what might have happened if he hadn't have arrived when he did. Perhaps he was the lesser of two evils? At least she hoped he was anyway.

They had been walking in uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours but in reality had only been a few minutes. The fog was thickening and if Evelyn was being honest with herself, she had no idea where on earth they were. Lieutenant Spiers, however, was striding along purposefully as if he could see right through the fog with no trouble at all.

"Cigarette?" he offered, and she shook her head hurriedly.

"No thanks. I don't smoke," she added quickly in case he thought she was being rude. The last thing she wanted to do was get on his bad side.

With a shrug, he lit a cigarette for himself and took a long drag before exhaling the smoke slowly. His stride was a lot longer than hers and she found herself almost running to keep up with him. When he realised this, he slowed down a little and she swore she could almost see a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. But then she decided that her eyes were most likely playing tricks on her. The Lieutenant Spiers she had heard about wasn't one to find something amusing.

"So how does it feel to be famous?" Spiers suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Evelyn frowned before remembering she was talking to a superior officer. "Uh, famous Sir? I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean."

"As the US military's first female combat medic, you're quite the talk of my men, Corporal," he explained.

"Still? You would think that after two years I would be old news," she blurted out.

"Indeed," Spiers grinned openly now, completely changing the dynamic of his face. Gone was the fierce, intimidating man instead replaced by some handsome and almost approachable. "But I think the reason that you are still the subject of much discussion is because many of the men, myself included, were shocked that you've made it this far. To complete the training was a feat enough in itself, but to be out here day after day, doing the same as the men is truly remarkable."

"I think what you mean is that you're all surprised I've not managed to get myself killed yet?" she snorted, feeling a lot more at ease.

"Your words not mine, Corporal," he smirked.

"Please, call me Evelyn," she smiled, and Spiers nodded sharply. "And you wanna know something, Sir? I'm kind of surprised myself that I've made it this far, coming from a girl who only managed to last two weeks in girl scouts."

With Spiers' short laugh ringing through the quiet forest, Evelyn was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't as bad as people said.

At their fast pace, it wasn't long until they reached Dog company's camp area. A few of the men turned to look in her direction, and one or two even whistled but they were quickly silenced with one single look from their superior. Spiers led her to a clearing between some trees and jumped down into a foxhole where he began rooting through bags and crates. He filled one of the bags up quickly before passing it up to her. Inside it was crammed full with bandages, a few bottles of plasma and some syrettes of morphine.

"Will that do?" Spiers asked, climbing out of the hole effortlessly.

"Absolutely," Evelyn nodded. "Are you sure you can spare all of this?"

"I'm sure," he answered.

"Well, thank you Sir. This really is a great help," she smiled warmly.

"Not a problem. Now, let's get you back to your men before it gets dark."

"That's alright, Sir, I can find my own way back," she told him. It might have been a great big fat lie but for some reason she didn't want him to think he had to take her back to Easy. She was a soldier just the same as the rest of them, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't have offered to do the same to one of the men. It was bad enough that he had already come to her aid once already. She didn't need him to think she was some weak woman who needed babysitting.

"I don't doubt you can, Corporal. But if it's all the same to you I would prefer to see you back safely," he answered in a tone that brokered no argument. "Let's go."

….

By the time Evelyn arrived back at camp, night time was slowly starting to creep in. She found Eugene resting upon a tree stump at the edge of the camp. That was typical of Eugene. He much preferred to be on the outside where he could observe everyone else.

"How did you get on?" he asked her as she crouched down beside him.

"Well, unfortunately I didn't find any sizzuhs," she told him, ignoring the glare he gave her when she mimicked the way in which he said the word. She just couldn't help herself though. "But, I got us a few more bandages and some morphine, and…" she opened the bag wide for Eugene to see inside and grinned. "…There's one whole bottle of plasma for me, you and Spina each. Don't say I never give you anythin'. In fact, think of it as an early Christmas present if you will."

"So generous," Eugene smirked. "It really puts that diamond necklace I bought you to shame."

Evelyn giggled and put her arm around Eugene's shoulder before kissing him on the cheek. He tensed up slightly but she didn't care. She knew that Eugene was feeling a lot of weight on his shoulders being head medic of the company, and as a result he had been far too serious over the last few days. She was so happy to see him relaxed and light hearted even just for a moment.

"Evelyn, get off me. Your breath stinks," Eugene frowned.

"It does not!" Evelyn exclaimed, breathing onto her hand and smelling it. Unlike Perconte, Evelyn didn't spend every waking hour brushing her teeth. She brushed them the usual amount like every other human being, but now she was paranoid that she had been walking around her entire life offending everyone with her odious breath. "And you know what? Even if it does, I bet it won't be any worse than yours. In fact, breath on me right now and I'll tell you how bad yours smells."

"I'm not breathing on you," Eugene refused, looking at her like she had gone stark raving mad.

"Yes you are," Evelyn was adamant to prove a point now. "You only have to breathe on me a little bit. In fact, just open your mouth and I'll sniff right in there."

Pushing her away when she all but shoved her nose in his mouth, Eugene shook his head unsure whether to be amused or disgusted by her behaviour. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with  _you?_ I'm supposed to be your friend. In fact, I spent hours and hours trekking through the fog and snow this afternoon to find supplies, and I bring you back precious gifts in the form of medical supplies and this is how repay me? By telling me my breath stinks when I try and give you a hug? I mean, could you be any more rude?"

"Evelyn, you were gone for an hour at most," Eugene commented. "And would you rather that I didn't tell you about your bad breath?"

"Well you could have just found a bit of a nicer way to say it maybe?" she decided, unwilling to admit that she would of course rather he tell her. "Imagine how Vera would feel if someone said that to her the way that you just did to me. How do you think she would feel?"

"Vera's breath doesn't smell so it nobody would say it," Eugene shrugged, and Evelyn was ready to swing for him. Rifling around her satchel until she found her toothbrush and tiny tube of toothpaste, she pulled them out and gave Eugene a triumphant grin.

"Ev! Get over here!" Babe shouted from a small huddle made up of himself, Skip, Malarkey, Julian and Penkala. "It's story time."

"You actually waited for me?" Evelyn grinned back at him.

"Of course I did," Babe answered incredulously, as though he was almost offended that she would think otherwise. "I had a brush with death today, I didn't fancy riskin' it a second time by angerin' you."

"It was hardly a brush with death," Evelyn tittered, rolling her eyes at Babe's dramatics. "Just give me two minutes and I'll be right over."

When Babe carried on chatting with the others, Evelyn began furiously brushing her teeth, eyeballing Eugene as she did. Once she was satisfied she had adequately cleaned every enamel crevice, she rinsed her mouth out with some water and smiled widely at Eugene. Well, smile was perhaps the wrong word to describe it; a grimace was probably a more accurate description.

"Why are you looking at me like you've been possessed?" Eugene furrowed his brow.

"I'm tryin' to show you how pearly white my teeth are now," she answered.

"I never said anything about your teeth," Eugene said calmly. "It was just your breath I had an issue with."

"You're just bein' pedantic now," Evelyn huffed, stuffing her toothbrush back into her bag and standing up. "Are you comin' over?"

"You actually want me to?"

"Well no, not really," Evelyn replied honestly. "But unlike some people I could mention, I actually have manners. So are you comin'?"

"Nah," he shook his head. When he saw Evelyn's hesitation at leaving him he smiled reassuringly. "I just fancy sitting on my own for a while. And I'm hardly going to miss the story given how loud you are. They'll probably be able to hear you back home. And besides, if I'm all the way over here I won't be able to smell you. Then again, maybe I will."

"Jackass," Evelyn muttered, leaving behind a chuckling Eugene.

"Hey Ev," Skip grinned as she sat down in between him and Malarkey.

"Gentlemen," she smiled. When she met Heffron's gaze, she smiled wider. "Can I tell them the story or do you wanna?"

"Be my guest."

By the time Evelyn had finished regaling them with the tale of Babe and Hinkle, the men were in hysterics. Skip had actual tears pouring from his eyes and Malarkey was red in the face. When Joe Domingus came around with their evening meal- if it could be called that- they were all still laughing about it.

"These smell like my armpit!" Malarkey commented, holding up the offensive food item.

"At least your armpit's warm," Skip declared.

"You want syrup with that?"

"Be honest Joe, what's in these things anyway, huh?" Malarkey asked. He still was dubious about eating it. Evelyn wasn't ashamed that she had already wolfed hers down. She was so hungry that she would have eaten just about anything.

"Nothing you won't eat Malarkey," Joe answered.

"I won't eat Malarkey," Skip piped up.

"Hey, maybe Hinkle'd like your share?" Julian chuckled, amused at his own joke.

"I should have shot him when I had the chance," Babe muttered.

"You were running backwards, Babe?" Penkala teased.

"Very funny," Babe said sarcastically, before motioning to Evelyn with his head. "She wasn't exactly stickin' around either."

" _She_  has a name," Evelyn scowled at Babe. "And also, of course I wasn't stickin' around you moron. I don't even have a weapon."

"Anybody seen Lieutenant Dike?" Lieutenant Peacock came rushing up to them.

"Try batallion CP, Sir," Malarkey suggested.

"Try Paris," Muck added once Peacock had gone.

"Try Hinkle," Julian chortled, garnering a laugh from them all.

"Hinkle sweety, I'm home," Penkala fluttered his eyelashes.

"Hey Gene," Babe shouted him. "Lieutenant Dike's got a full aid kit. Have either of you tried him?"

That was actually a rather good idea. Of course, Dike had a full aid kit because he was never around when there was a situation that called for the use of any of the items in said aid kit. Dike was never anywhere to be seen.

"Yeah I'm sure he's not using his," Malarkey commented.

"Maybe Hinkle's got a syrette for you," Julian said.

"Eat your strudel," Penkala told him with mock sternness.

"Hinkle vinkle, eat ze armpit ja," Malarkey put on his best German accent, which was actually pretty good.

Needless to say that at least for the rest of the evening, the story of Babe and Hinkle was never going to get old.

….

_That night_

Nestled tightly in a foxhole with George and Malarkey, Evelyn looked up, mesmerised by the forest around her. The night sky was clear and a light dusting of stars were sprinkled in the gaps between the trees.

"Why the hell aren't you asleep?" George croaked from beside her. "I can hear your brain ticking from over here. I mean, if anything it's made me somewhat relieved to know that you actually have one, but you should be sleeping. It's the middle of the night for crying out loud."

"I can't sleep," she answered, oblivious to the snow falling on her long eyelashes. "Besides, I'm fine. I'm just watchin' the trees."

"Watching the trees?" George frowned at the almost dreamy expression on Evelyn's face, before he started nudging Malarkey who was snoring soundly. "Malark, wake up, quick. Evelyn's lost her frickin' mind."

"Go away," Malarkey mumbled sleepily, pulling his blanket tighter around him to try and stave off the biting cold. With no winter clothing, they were cold all the time. No, actually they were freezing. Already many of the men were showing the early signs of frostbite in their fingers and toes. Ev, Eugene and Spina were constantly reminding them all to loosen their boots and to tuck their hands under their armpits to stop their digits getting so frostbitten that they would lose all blood flow to the areas.

"Leave him alone, George," Evelyn hissed, pinching George's arm hard. "The poor guy's fast asleep'."

"Well at least that makes one of us," George muttered, rubbing his arm with a scowl.

"George Luz, nobody forced you to wake up and start annoyin' me," Evelyn tutted, lifting his arm up and putting it around her shoulders while she huddled into his side for warmth. "But now you are awake you can make yourself useful at least."

"As what?" George smirked, lighting the cigarette now dangling out of his mouth. "A human blanket?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that," Ev grinned.

"So, uh, what is it exactly you were finding so fascinating about these trees then? And I swear if you tell me they were talking to you or some other bullshit, I'm gonna have you committed to an asylum."

"They're just beautiful," Evelyn answered honestly, ignoring George's last statement. "I love the way they're all so different. It's like they each have their own personalities. Some are straight while others are more bent; some have twists and knots while some are completely plain. It's kind of like the ones with all the knots and dents are the ones that have withstood the most. It's as though their imperfections on the outside are manifestations of the hurt they feel on the inside. Their imperfections and the pain they've gone through strangely make them more beautiful, don't you think?"

George kissed the top of Evelyn's head. He'd never before heard anyone talk with such feeling about trees but she strangely had a point. They were all beautiful and unique. Well, until they were all being blown to smithereens by mortar shells. But he didn't think she'd appreciate that comment right now. She seemed in an almost sombre mood and he didn't want to rock the boat and upset her, especially seeing as he had a habit of doing that without meaning to.

"I think I'm gonna go and check the line," Evelyn announced suddenly.

"I don't think so," George shook his head and kept her pressed against his side. "Doc said he'd come and get you when it was your turn. Best thing you can do is get some sleep or at least go back to staring at your trees so your body is rested. You'll be good to no one otherwise, and if Doc catches you he'll only give you an earful. And me."

"But I can't rest," Evelyn explained, even though she knew George was totally correct. If Eugene so much as caught a glimpse of her out of the foxhole, she would be in for it. "I feel constantly on edge waitin' for the next-"

Suddenly the ground around them exploded as whistling shells fell from the sky. The earth shook and the sky flashed bright white as the noise of the explosions deafened them. Without thinking, George flung himself on top of Evelyn, trying to protect her from the flying debris while they waited for the barrage to end. Less than two minutes later and the air was quiet and still. Only the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard inside the foxhole as they waited to see what would happen next. Sometimes the Germans would wait a few minutes to try and draw them out before launching their next assault.

"Nice wake up call, eh Malark?" Ev teased.

"I've had worse," Malarkey answered, and Evelyn really couldn't tell whether or not he was joking. She liked to think he was. After all, she'd had some pretty bad wake up calls herself, like the time her brother, Earnest had come home late from the pub with his friends. He had been so drunk that he didn't really have his faculties about him, and Evelyn woke up to feel something wet on her hair. She'd sat up with a start and screamed blue murder when she realised that in his drunken stupor, her brother was actually peeing on her hair. As wake up calls go, that was pretty dire but even she had to admit that this would have topped them all had she been asleep when it happened.

"Medic!" a voice shouted in the distance.

"Medic!" came another from the opposite direction.

Pushing George off her, Evelyn scrambled out of the foxhole and spotted Eugene disappearing through the trees. As fast as her legs could carry her, she turned to run the other way.

"Medic!" the voice came closer. It sounded like Talbert.

"Tab?" she shouted, following the sound of the voice through the fog.

"Ev, in here!" he yelled back. She slid down into the foxhole to find Talbert and Shifty watching Grant with some concern.

"You alright, Chuck?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Grant grimaced and motioned to his thigh, where a huge chunk of tree bark was sticking out of it. There was barely any bleeding, but that was most likely because the bark imbedded in his thigh was acting as a kind of a plug. The second she pulled it out, it would start bleeding. "Is it the artery?"

"I don't think so," she squinted trying to get a better look at it in the dark. She needed to know whether the giant splinter was inside the leg or whether the opposite end had come right through the other side of Grant's thigh. "A few inches higher and it would have hit it. You're one lucky guy."

"If you say so," Grant moaned, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Can you get it out?" Tab asked, concern etched on his face.

"I'm not sure yet," Evelyn answered, ripping open the fabric around the wound to get a better look. "Right now, the splinter is stoppin' any bleeding but as soon as I pull it out that's gonna change real quick."

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do," Evelyn decided, after a quick assessment showed her that the splinter had not come out the other side.

"I'm gonna pull it out because if I don't it could get infected. If you're lucky the bleedin' won't be too bad and I'll be able to handle it here."

"And if not?" Chuck grimaced.

"You let me worry about that," she smiled patting his cheek. Rifling around her satchel, she pulled out a bottle of alcohol and grinned when she saw their amused faces. "We're all out of sulfa, but luckily I have somethin' just as good. Let's just say there's a dark haired intelligence officer who has some pretty good contacts when it comes to gettin' hold of liquor in the middle of war torn Europe. And apparently it turns out that I'm pretty good at persuadin' this certain officer into givin' me a bottle of his precious liquor."

"You mean you fluttered them eyelashes and he couldn't resist?" Tab snorted.

"Somethin' like that," Evelyn chuckled, pulling out a syrette of morphine.

"No, save the morphine," Grant put a hand on her arm and shook his head. "Just give me a sip out of the bottle and that'll do."

"Are you sure?" Ev frowned, pulling out the cork from the bottle. "It's gonna hurt when I pull it out."

"I know," Grant nodded, taking a large swig and grimacing at the strong taste. "But save it for someone who really needs it Ev."

She nodded and popped the syrette back into her satchel. Taking the bottle back, she poured some of the liquor onto Chuck's thigh causing him to hiss as it stung.

"Tab, will you hold his leg down so that it doesn't move?"

Once Tab was in place, Evelyn took one look at Chuck who had turned pale and was a little woozy from the alcohol and without another thought began to pull. She didn't want to remove the splinter too fast but nor did she want to prolong Chuck's discomfort. The bark came out cleanly and when the wound started to bleed, she was relieved to see that it was only minimal bleeding. Well, as minimal as it could have been considering the wound. She poured a little more alcohol into the wound and tried her best to ensure that there were no pieces of wood still inside, and then she began to wrap it tightly with a bandage. It would need changing daily to keep infection away, but how was she supposed to do that with so few supplies? With Spina and Babe having had no luck at third battalion, the bandages she had acquired from Lieutenant Spiers were spread thinly between the three medics and needed to be used sparingly.

"All done," she smiled. "But we do have one problem. Ideally, you need to stay off of this leg for at least a few days, and it needs to be cleaned frequently. That's gonna be hard to do here but I can try my best. Or the other option is to try and get you into Bastogne to the aid station?"

"I don't need to go to any station," Grant decided. "I'll try and stay off this as much as I can and we'll take it from there."

"Sounds good to me," Ev agreed. This was most definitely the better idea. It was hard to get transport into Bastogne, and she knew they didn't have much in the way of supplies or space there either. "But the second it looks like it might be gettin' infected I'll have to pull you off the line."

"Sure thing," Grant nodded.

"Now try and get some rest," Ev smiled, putting the liquor back into her satchel and gathering the remainder of her things.

She clambered out of the foxhole and began walking around the rest of the men, making sure everyone was alright. There seemed to just be a few minor cuts but that was all. Everyone had been lucky on this occasion.

Walking back towards her own foxhole, she was on the lookout for anyone else who might have been wounded when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Ev, wait up a minute."

She tensed up when she heard Liebgott call out her name, and immediately she was torn. Part of her wanted to turn around and punch him, just so he could feel the pain that she felt constantly. Another part of her wanted to throw her arms around him and breathe in his musky scent that made her feel lightheaded and giddy. She wanted to feel his lips against her own, his breath mingling with hers. She felt betrayed by her body. How could she still have feelings for someone who had treated her the way he had? She was confused by her own emotions. One minute she was angry with him, the next she was hurt, and then she found herself missing him and craving his touch. She hated herself for feeling so weak. She hated herself for the slight little leap her heart had made when he had spoken her name. She despised that a tiny part of her was hoping that he would tell her that he wanted to give them another chance, despite what he had said to her only days before. But then those heartless words came flooding back and felt the familiar prickle of pure unadulterated anger course through her veins.

"What do you want?" she snapped, turning around.

"I, uh, you dropped these," Lieb muttered, holding out a pair of scissors that had fallen out of her satchel. She snatched them off him and shoved them hastily into her bag before turning to storm off. Lieb held out a hand and grabbed her gently by the arm. "Evelyn, wait. Can we talk?"

"I've got nothin' to say to you, Liebgott," she glared, snatching her arm away. "And what could you possibly have left to say to me? Don't you think you've said enough already?"

"Listen Ev, I get that you're still a little upset about-"

"- A little upset? Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel," she growled.

"I'm sorry," Liebgott shrugged. "It's just that I thought seeing as how you haven't told everyone else the truth about why we'd fallen out, I just kind of presumed that it meant you had calmed down about the whole thing."

"The only reason I made up that stupid lie was because I wasn't gonna let myself get kicked out of the airborne, somethin' I worked damn hard to get into, because of a bastard like you," she told him, her eyes blazing with fury. "I feel like you've literally torn out my heart and stamped all over it. So don't ever make the mistake of thinkin' that I'm not upset. I will never forgive you for the way you've treated me. Ever."

Without another word, she turned and marched off, tears pouring down her face. Tears of anger, tears of hurt. The freezing cold temperature was enough to turn her tears to ice on her cheeks and with every part of her being, she wished it could do the same to her heart so that she wouldn't have to feel this pain any longer. She would never let anyone make her feel like this ever again.

 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

_22nd December, 1944_

The first shelling of the day came early, awakening Evelyn from a fairly fitful slumber filled with upset and uncertainty about the future and her feelings. Ironically, it seemed that Liebgott occupied her thoughts more now than he did even when they were together, if that was at all possible. If anyone could hear the inner dialogue in her head she was sure that they would be absolutely exasperated with her. She was exasperated with herself for crying out loud. As a teenager she remembered her sister, Gina, moping about constantly whenever she would break up with one of her numerous boyfriends. Gina would talk about it all hours of the day and night, and heaven forbid anyone should mention anything that brought up a painful memory of the person she was grieving for. Once, Evelyn remembered a particular occasion when Gina had broken up with some guy whose parents owned the local laundrette, and when their father had spilt something on the tablecloth Gina had sobbed for over an hour because she would never be able to use the laundrette again. Not that Evelyn ever recalled her using the laundrette in the first place. Why would she when they washed everything by hand at home? Evelyn had rolled her eyes and decided her sister was ridiculously dramatic, but now she completely understood. Here she was doing a similar thing. The only difference here was that she didn't have the luxury of avoiding the places that Liebgott was in because she was stuck in the middle of war torn Europe with him. Plus, she was having to hold it all inside and pretend that nothing was amiss unless she wanted to get herself kicked out of the airborne. That was why when the shelling had started, it had given her a welcome reprieve from her thoughts. Not that she wanted anyone to be wounded, but by treating and tending the men she was distracted for the time being.

Miraculously, the only major wounding of the morning so far was Skinny, who had taken a huge chunk of shrapnel to the leg. Eugene had taken him into Bastogne to seek further treatment, with the promise of returning with more supplies. The meagre ones that Evelyn had managed to scrounge from Dog Company were fast disappearing. Everyone else had gotten away with tiny splinters of wood that just needed tweezering out. It was actually a task that Evelyn found bizarrely relaxing. Although the men having them pulled out weren't quite as keen. Lucky for them they didn't have to tweeze their eyebrows. They really would have something to whinge about then.

"Sure you don't want a drag?" Babe held the cigarette out towards her. She and Babe had been sat in comfortable silence for the last half an hour listening to Bill's soft snoring as he tried to catch a quick forty winks. "It'll warm you up."

"No she don't," Bill answered for her as he opened an eye. So much for being asleep. Evelyn rolled her eyes at Babe who smirked. Bill's over protectiveness was actually something of a joke between Evelyn and Babe.

"Actually Babe, go on I'll try one," Evelyn decided, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Try one and I'll put you over my knee just like Dad would if we were back home," Bill warned.

"Dad would do no such thing," Evelyn scoffed, thinking fondly of her father who had never raised a finger to her or any of her sisters growing up. He didn't believe in hitting females, even the unruly child variety. "And neither would you. Remember that time you caught Gina sneakin' out with Sarah O'Malley to go late night dancin' and you said you'd tan her hide if you caught her doin' it again? You caught her literally the next day and when she actually gave you permission to hit her rather than have you tell Mom and Dad, you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Nor did you rat her out to them."

"Yeah well I'm a hardened soldier these days," Bill snorted, knowing full well that when it came to his sisters he was as soft as a fluffy pillow, even though he liked to pretend otherwise.

Evelyn motioned for Babe to pass his cigarette over to her. He glanced warily at Bill first, unsure of what he should do.

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Evelyn sighed, snatching it from his hands. "You don't need to check with him every time I wanna do somethin'. He aint my friggin' keeper."

Babe blushed. He knew Evelyn was right but being on the receiving end of one of Bill's glares wasn't exactly something that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Then again, he didn't think it would exactly be great to get on Evelyn's bad side either. She had a temper to rival that of her brother's. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Before Bill could even try and stop her, Evelyn took a long drag on the cigarette and straight away began to splutter and cough.

"Ugh that's disgustin'," she grimaced handing it back to a smirking Babe as she coughed up what she was sure was her lungs and maybe the entire lining of her throat. Did people actually really enjoy this? And they actually paid for the pleasure of it? "I'm not even jokin' when I say that given the choice between ever havin' one of those horrific things again or one of your Mom's culinary catastrophes I know what I'm choosin'. And yes, even if it meant I had to eat  _that_  pizza."

"That's what you get for tryin' to prove a point against your big brother," Bill grinned, taking great delight in Evelyn's obvious disgust at her first, and hopefully only, taste of tobacco. "And also, what's this about a pizza? I don't get it."

"First of all, shut your pie hole," Evelyn stuck her tongue out at her brother. "And secondly, the pizza doesn't concern you. It's a private joke between Babe and I."

"Since when do you two share jokes without me?" Bill frowned.

"All the time," Evelyn commented flippantly, rifling around in her satchel. "You just never hear them cos they're always about you."

"Oh is that right?" Bill raised an eyebrow at Babe. "Is there somethin' goin' on here you wanna tell me about Heffron?"

"Shut up Bill," Evelyn snorted at the look on Babe's face as she continued to rifle through her satchel until she found just the thing she needed. As if there wasn't enough blood in these woods already, Mother Nature decided that there needed to be more. It was a shame Mother Nature hadn't decided to send some Kotex too. At the moment, the use of half a bandage would have to suffice. "Right, I need to go pee. I'll be back in a minute."

Bill waited for her to climb out of the foxhole and disappear from sight before he looked at Babe. "So, you and my sister?"

"What about us?" Babe asked innocently. Well, he hoped it was innocently. From the way Bill was looking at him, he had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was Bill was hinting at but he decided to play dumb.

"Don't give me that," Bill raised an eyebrow at him. "I ain't stupid you know. You like her don't you?"

"Course I do," Babe said. "Same as I like everyone else in the company."

"It ain't the same and you know it," Bill eyed him. "I seen the little look you gave her when you were talkin' about your little private jokes. You're sweet on her."

"I aint," Babe shook his head, but even as he denied it a blush crept up his cheeks and neck.

"Relax," Bill patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine if you do like her. You're a good guy and I'd much rather her go with you then that other waste of space."

Babe didn't know what to say. Part of him still wanted to deny what Bill had quite clearly worked out, but the other part of him was elated to have his buddy's seal of approval. Not that it meant he was going to do anything about it. Not when it was ridiculously obvious just how upset Evelyn still was about the entire Liebgott situation. He could see it in her face every time he looked at her. That usual sparkle in her eyes was a little lacklustre. If Bill has noticed though, he never let on. But if Babe knew when he had only known Evelyn for a few months, then the person who had been around for the entirety of her life must have noticed.

He did really like Evelyn. She was sweet and kind and ridiculously pretty. Despite the lack of clean clothes and make up, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. But he wasn't ready to admit that to anyone, least of all his closest friend who just happened to be the very scary big brother of the girl he had a thing for. He knew Bill didn't believe his fervent denial, but that didn't mean he still wouldn't continue with it.

"I honestly don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Don't worry, no one ever does," Evelyn startled them by jumping back down into the foxhole between them. "Bill's always talkin' crap. I find the best thing to do is just go along with whatever he's sayin' and nod. Actually then again, I did that once and ended up doin' latrine duty for him back in Toccoa because I wasn't actually listenin' properly."

"Ha, I'd forgotten about that," Bill chuckled, lighting up a cigarette. "They were good times back in Toccoa. Even if we did have that schmuck for a CO."

"You mean Sobel?" Babe clarified. "Yeah, I've heard a lot about that guy, and none of it was very nice."

"That guy is the devil incarnated," Evelyn frowned.

"That he is," Bill agreed. "Tell Babe about that time he made you repeat one of the Friday night marches because of somethin' Christenson did."

"Urgh that was the worst," Evelyn groaned at the memory. "So what happened was…"

….

"Have you seen the actual state of my trousers?" Perconte marched over unhappily to the foxhole where Evelyn was still sat huddled up in between Bill and Babe a short time later. A rose between two thorns she had teased. However Bill was adamant that she was the thorn in his side and not the other way around. Glancing up, Evelyn took in the dark crimson patches on the short trouser legs in front of her and forced back a grin. Anyone who knew Frank Perconte understood that he was a man who valued cleanliness above all things. It was almost an obsession with him. His teeth were sparkling white and he hated to ever get the slightest mark on his uniform. Evelyn remembered once back in Toccoa when George had hidden Perconte's toothbrush for an entire day and it was as though someone had stolen a priceless jewel from him. He had turned the entire barracks upside down and interrogated everyone on the whereabouts of his most prized possession.

"What am I meant to be lookin' at?" Bill frowned, turning slightly and winking at his sister.

"What do you mean you don't see anything? Are you blind?" Frank exclaimed, pointing to the deep crimson patch that covered both thighs and knees.

"Oh yeah, now you've pointed it out I don't know how I coulda missed it," Bill's eyes twinkled mischievously. "So how'd that happen then?"

"Fuckin' Skinny," Frank huffed. "When I was helping Doc get him into the jeep."

"How inconsiderate," Evelyn commented drolly. "I mean what kind of a guy doesn't give a shit about the state of his buddy's uniform when he's in pain and bleedin'? How selfish."

"You might not think it's a big deal, Ev," Frank frowned at her, pointlessly rubbing at the stain with a dirty rag. "But some of us actually take pride in the way we look unlike certain people I could mention."

"I take great pride in the way I look I'll have you know, Frank Perconte," Evelyn opened her mouth indignantly.

"Sure you do," Frank snorted.

"What are you tryin' to insinuate?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Frank shrugged casually. "Just don't take a long look in a mirror any time soon will you?"

Evelyn glared at him, but he did actually have a point. She didn't need a mirror to know how bad she looked. Barely a week out in the wilds of the Bois Jacques forest and already she looked like she had been living there for months. Her hands and uniform were covered with blood; her hair was caked with dirt and debris and hadn't been brushed since leaving Mourmelon. She probably looked like some kind of crazy forest hag.

"Bite me," she huffed in reply.

"Urgh no thanks," Frank grimaced. "Who knows what I'd catch from you. Anyway, I shall see you guys later. I'm off to try and get these pants clean."

"I hope it takes you all day," Evelyn muttered to herself as Frank skipped away jauntily.

"Hey do you know who I seen when I went up to the third battalion with Spina?" Babe announced as Perconte disappeared through the ever present fog. "Anthony Lopez. You know the guy who busts tables at Marley's diner?"

"Which one is he?" Bill frowned his eyes and tried to remember the numerous bus boys that worked in the diner right around the corner from his work. "The tall lanky one who looks like he needs a good wash? Or the one with the missing tooth?"

"Neither," Babe shook his head. "He's the dark haired one who's always flirtin' with the girls. Thinks he's Clarke Gable or somethin'."

As Bill scratched his head thoughtfully, trying to wrack his brain, Evelyn suddenly let out a gasp.

"I know who you mean!" she exclaimed excitedly, turning to Bill and tapping him repeatedly on the forearm. "You know who he is, Bill. He's that one who asked Clara out on a date a few months before we signed up and she went out with him a couple of times. Then, after askin' her to properly court him, she caught him the very next day suckin' Lilian Meyer's face off in the alleyway behind the diner."

"Oh yeah," Bill nodded, finally recollecting the man. How could he have forgotten him? He was an absolute weasel of a human being. "The only reason I didn't punch the guy in the face was cos Mom and Clara begged me not to. He's a real schmuck."

"I don't disagree with you there," Babe answered, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "Between you and me, he may or may not have mentioned that the only reason he signed up was to get away from a certain situation back home."

"And what situation would that be then?" Bill asked, intrigued. Evie rolled her eyes. The guys were such gossips it was untrue, she thought to herself as she scooted closer to Babe so that she could listen better. It was completely acceptable for her to gossip. She was a woman; it was basically a requirement.

"Well, apparently he's the one who got our Evie's not so best friend, Marcie Zimmerman, up the duff," Babe grinned. "And that ain't all. Do either of you know Erica Matthews? She used to work in the town hall and then she got married to Bobby Wright even though everyone knows she's not really a one man kinda woman? God knows how she managed to trick poor Bobby into marryin' her when she's been with more guys then I've had hot meals and she aint exactly ever been shy about it."

Bill nodded but Evelyn didn't have a clue. Then again, Bill and Babe were a few years older than her so it was only to be expected that she didn't always know the same people as they did. And south Philly was a big place.

"Yeah get to the point Babe, we aint got all day," Bill muttered impatiently.

"Well we do actually," Evelyn commented under her breath.

"Alright so, Bobby got shipped out to the pacific early last year yet mysteriously a few months ago, Erica winds up pregnant. And I'll give you two guesses who the father is?"

"Well not Bobby that's for sure," Evelyn snorted.

"Talk about statin' the obvious," Bill tutted at her and rolled his eyes. "So lusty Lopez has decided he'd rather face the Germans than his indiscretions eh? Can't say I blame the fella but maybe he needs to learn to keep it in his pants if he don't wanna deal with any nasty surprises."

"You're one to talk," Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Bill frowned at her.

"You know what I mean," she raised an eyebrow at him. "All I'm gonna say is that I bet pissin' needles is a breeze compared to havin' two kids to two different Moms."

"Did you tell her?" Bill glared at Babe, furious that his little sister knew of his embarrassing ailment.

"No," Babe denied vehemently.

"That fuckin' Cajun," Bill muttered, shaking his head in realisation. "I thought I could trust Doc not to say anythin'. Guess I was fuckin' wrong about that."

"In Eugene's defence, he only told me in a purely medical capacity," Evelyn said. "I mean, it's our job to know about any and all ailments that might affect you guys, no matter how big or small. So, really he was just makin' sure I was up to speed with everythin'."

"Like shit he was," Bill narrowed his eyes at her. "Well now that you know, I may as well ask your advice on the matter. Doc said he ain't got no penicillin for me and I'm guessin' that means you don't either?"

"Sorry," she answered sincerely. While a small part of her though it served Bill right to be suffering some ill effects from his escapades when he was spoken for, he was still her brother and she wanted to help him if she could. But penicillin was a luxury reserved only for those who were in danger of becoming severely ill from their infections. Eventually Bill would get better and until then he would just have to deal with the pain. "But just drink as much water as you can. I know it hurts, but the more you flush out your system- literally- the better it will be and the quicker the infection will go."

"Yeah that's pretty much what Doc said," Bill grumbled. "It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard though. Fancy makin' someone need to piss more when it's the pissin' that hurts."

"The dumbest thing is someone thinkin' that they can sleep around with whoever they want and not worry about catchin' somethin'," Evelyn smirked, rifling around in her satchel and grinning when she pulled out a small box and tossed it over onto her brother's lap. "Just in case you haven't learnt your lesson yet, you can at least save yourself another bout of the clap."

"I do not need to take any prophylactic kits from my baby sister," Bill scowled, slipping the box into his own bag nonetheless. "And like I've told you on more than one occasion, what I do in my own private time ain't none of your business."

"Or  _who_  you do," Babe sniggered receiving a snort of laughter from Evelyn.

"I would keep your mouth shut if I were you Heffron otherwise I might accidentally let slip about your little crush," Bill warned.

"What crush is this?" Evelyn demanded to know, her eyes wide in exclamation as she rapidly turned her attention to Babe. "Are you keepin' secrets from me, Edward Heffron?"

"It's nothin'," Babe blushed, wishing the ground would swallow him up. Or at least swallow Bill up and then he wouldn't have to worry about the blabbermouth saying anything else around Evelyn.

"Tell me," Ev insisted.

"It's just some girl from back home that Babe's sweet on but he hasn't told her yet," Bill answered for him.

Babe didn't know whether to be grateful or not, considering Bill was the one who had brought it up.

"Who is she?" Evelyn clapped excitedly. "You gotta tell me. I need to know everythin'. What's her name? What does she look like? Where does she live? How did you meet her?"

"Jesus Christ Ev, do you wanna know anythin' else?" Bill exclaimed. "What she ate for dinner last week, or where she gets her hair cut?"

"Hush it you," Evelyn waved him off impatiently. "These are all important details that I gotta know. I need to make sure this girl, whoever she is, is good enough for you."

"Sorry to interrupt the lovely little mothers meeting you guys are having in here," George appeared in front of them. "But Father O'Malley is about to start morning mass and unless you heathens wanna miss it, then you better get moving."

"This conversation isn't finished, Heffron."

….

"That's it guys. Nothing more to worry about. We all gonna die now, we gonna die in a state of grace. Ain't that right, Babe?" Skip grinned cheerfully, pulling Evelyn to her feet. A truck bearing Eugene pulled up, screeching to a halt in the snow. Eugene didn't look particularly happy. Then again, Eugene kind of just did have that sort of look on his face permanently. He always looked to be scowling, especially when he was in deep concentration, but usually he was actually in a perfectly fine mood.

"How's Skinny?" Ev and Spina asked at exactly the same time.

"He'll live," Eugene said.

"You sure about that? Because your miserable face says otherwise," Evelyn teased.

"Sorry," Eugene sighed, taking his helmet off and running his hand through his hair in a completely uncharacteristic manner. "What's going on here?"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. She didn't buy his excuse in the slightest. There was something he wasn't saying but she just couldn't figure out what it was. She would try and talk him alone at some point and see what was going on. He was probably just tired. After all, he was working himself to the bone, taking it upon himself to do the most out of the three of them. He was barely sleeping for more than an hour or two each night and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Battalion want a reconnaissance patrol," Spina answered.

"I'll go," Eugene decided, even though Evelyn and Spina had tossed a coin and chosen Spina. Still, Spina wasn't going to refuse, and as head medic, Eugene saw it as his duty to go on the possibly dangerous patrol. He all but shoved the box of supplies he had brought with him from Bastogne in Spina's hand and flung a pair of boots around his neck. "Take these. Give the boots to Joe Toye. They'll him they're a nine."

Spina scurried off leaving Evelyn alone, watching Eugene's silhouette disappear into the fog. She pondered whether or not to follow him, but before she could make a decision, Lieutenant Dike's monotone voice called out to her.

"Ah Miss Guarnere, hold up a minute. I'd like a quick word with you."

Evelyn stopped and tried to hold the scowl threatening to spread across the entirety of her face. Dike still had an immense dislike for her, and his latest way of making that known was to refuse to call her by rank. Every time she heard the word 'Miss' leave his mouth she wanted to growl with annoyance. Or slap him in the face.

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" she asked in her sweetest voice, hoping it masked any animosity she felt.

"Yes actually," Dike answered, coming to a stop in front of her. His eyes raked over her with disdain. "I want to know why it is that every time I catch sight of you it's sat in a foxhole, either sleeping or talking?"

"Excuse me?" Evelyn was gobsmacked.  _How would you even know where I am or what I'm doing when you spend the majority of your time making phone calls and trips to Battalion HQ?_

"You might have gotten away with it under previous Lieutenants but a pretty face wont sway me from the fact that you are quite clearly not doing your job."

"I disagree, Sir," Evelyn answered through gritted teeth trying to remain as calm as she could. Last thing she needed to do was blow up on the guy. He might be an idiot but he was still her CO.

"Oh really?" Dike raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to enlighten me as to why you think that?"

"Uh…" Evelyn scratched her head and thought how to approach this. It was pretty damn obvious to everyone else in the company that the times she wasn't running around checking on the men and tending wounds were few and far between. But how to explain that to a man who was barely ever there to witness any of it?

"Well, I'm waiting," Dike tapped his boot on the ground impatiently; his arms folded across his chest. He reminded Evelyn of a small child who was about to have a tantrum if he didn't get the answer he wanted. From what little she had heard about Lieutenant Dike from the other men, it seemed that he came from substantial wealth and had never suffered any form of hardship to get what or where he wanted in life. No wonder he felt that being out here in the middle of the Bois Jacques was beneath him. That's the way he treated it anyway. It was very difficult to understand. Strangely, she would have understood it a whole lot more if the reason he was always stayed away from them was because he was frightened of being right on the front lines and craved the safety of Battalion HQ, but the fact was that the only reason he didn't stick around was that being with the men was something he didn't want to have to deal with. His sights were firmly focused on moving higher up. Ironically though he couldn't see that he was cutting his nose off to spite his face. The experience and respect of his men (and woman) were the things that would help make him a better leader. But he didn't really care about that. Why would he when he had good men like Lipton and Compton to do all the thinking for him? No, it was just as obvious now as it had been from day one. Lieutenant Norman Dike was only interested in moving up the ranks and nothing further. "See? You can't even give me an answer, can you? I've let you get away with it for far too long and even overlooked that little stunt back in Mourmelon when you feigned an injury to garner the sympathy of all the men. But I can't let it continue any longer, Miss Guarnere. I'm going to have to say something to Colonel Sink. Captain Winters might even turn a blind eye to you but I refuse to let you make a mockery of this company any longer."

_Me make a mockery of this company?_ Evelyn felt her neck and face begin to turn red with rage at Dike's words. She was about to open her mouth to berate him and to hell with the consequences when a calm voice suddenly spoke.

"Lieutenant Dike, might I borrow Corporal Guarnere from you? I have need of her for something."

Evelyn's tense body relaxed somewhat at the sound of Lipton's calming voice. He seemed to have that affect on everybody. He was a little like Eugene in that respect. He was calm but firm when needed. He knew just how to put someone in their place while building them up at the same time. He was a huge asset to Easy, and he didn't even know it.

Dike looked like he was about to decline Lipton's polite request but then he seemed to think better of it.

"Of course," Dike nodded. "I need to make a phone call anyway. Miss Guarnere, you and I will finish this discussion at a later time."

Dike didn't even wait for her reply before he disappeared through the thicket of trees.

"What do you need me for, Lip?" Evelyn asked, turning to face him with a smile on her face. Was it wrong that a little bit of her hoped Dike got lost in the woods and was never seen again? She was sure if she asked any of the others they would say that they wished for the same thing on a daily basis too.

"Uh nothing," Lipton smirked. "I just thought I would save you from Lieutenant Dike."

"Well aren't you a knight in shinin' armour?" Evelyn gave him a lopsided grin. "Sir Carwood Lipton doth save the damsel in distress from the monstrous fire breathin' dragon."

"Somehow I don't see you as much of a damsel in distress," Carwood snorted. "And fire breathing dragon might be a rather extreme description of Lieutenant Dike, and

"You think?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Hmm, maybe you're right. Sobel was the fire breathing dragon, so maybe Dike can be the grumpy old troll?"

"I'm not getting involved," Lipton held his hands up, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "But I will say one thing, Ev. Don't take anything Lieutenant Dike says personally. He's probably just being tough on you because he believes in you. And it must be hard on him trying to lead a group of soldiers who have been together since day one, do you not think? He's probably tough because he's trying to prove himself."

"You always see the good in everyone don't you, Lip?" Evelyn reached up and patted his cheek affectionately, smiling when his face turned a subtle shade of red that had nothing to do with the cold. "I think you're completely wrong but the sentiment is sweet nonetheless. If you really don't need me for anythin' then I'm gonna go and find Eugene. His face when he returned from Bastogne looked as though he had been stung by a wasp, so I just wanna make sure he's ok."

"Sure thing," Lipton nodded. "Oh and Evelyn? It might be a good idea to stay out of Lieutenant Dike's way for a while."

"But I thought you said he was just bein' tough on me because he thought a lot of me?" Evelyn smirked. "If anythin' I should seek him out so that he can finally give me some of the praise that he's itchin' to dish out."

"You're too much like your brother," Lipton chortled, shaking his head.

"Except I'm better," she grinned, catching sight of Eugene heading towards his foxhole. "Catch ya later, Lip."

It took her all of five seconds to reach Eugene, who barely even reacted when she poked him in the arm.

"Why ain't you on the patrol?" she frowned.

"Johnny thought it was better that I stay behind," he shrugged, looking down to the ground.

"And you're upset about that why exactly?"

"I'm not really upset about that in all honesty," he answered quietly.

"But you are upset about somethin'? Are you gonna tell me what it is or do I have to beat it out of you?" she teased, jumping in front of him and pretending to throw a couple of punches at his face. Eugene just sighed and stepped around her to carry on walking. "Eugene Roe, will you just tell me what's wrong please?"

She pulled on his sleeve and he stopped reluctantly, turning to look at her. He looked like he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. He rubbed his face wearily and sat down on a fallen tree.

"I'm just tired," he murmured. "Tired of all of this. The cold, the snow, the dying, the blood. It's everywhere. Do you know when I went to Bastogne I found out that there is no way to get the wounded of there. The church has become a hospital. There's no morphine, only alcohol for pain, and they're using bed sheets to make bandages from. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. The smell of blood and rotting flesh was overwhelming. It hit me like a tornado the second I got in there. Men were moaning and crying for their mothers, while the few doctors and nurses were stretched thin trying to help them all the best they could."

Sitting down beside him, Evelyn rubbed his back soothingly. Eugene wasn't one to open up about things usually. Even with her. He tended to keep things held in, but Evelyn sensed that just now he needed open the floodgates and let everything out.

"I met a nurse there. Renee's her name," he spoke again. "I don't know what it was but there was just something about her that got to me. I barely spoke more than a few words to her, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"You do remember you're a married man, right?" Evelyn was a little shocked to hear Eugene speak about a woman who wasn't his wife with such emotion. This wasn't the Eugene she knew.

"Of course," Eugene answered quickly. "I took my vows before God and I meant every word of them. I think it's the fact that she reminds me so much of Vera that has made me feel like this. I don't understand it myself so I can't even begin to explain it to you, Evelyn, but I need to know more about her. I feel as though I need to save her from the horrors of this war and I don't know why. But don't doubt my feelings for Vera. She's my wife and I love her more than I love breathing. I pray to God every day that he will allow me to return home to her safe and whole so that we can begin our life together. She is everything to me and more."

Evelyn was taken aback by Eugene's impassioned speech. It was obvious that he was torn up about his feelings towards this mysterious nurse, but in the same breath it was obvious that there was nothing romantic in it. Truthfully, she felt a little ashamed for even thinking that Eugene would have been capable of having feelings for another woman other than Vera. But she had seen enough of war already to know that it changed people, especially those it was least expected of.

"Why don't you get some sleep, huh?" Evelyn suggested. "You look worn out, Gene and you aint gonna do anyone any favours if you're not rested."

"No, I should go and check on the men," Eugene shook his head.

"The men are fine," Evelyn told him sternly. "They don't need you fussin' over them like an old nursemaid. They'd much rather see my beautiful face over your ugly mug anyway."

"I guess," Eugene gave a small smile, followed by a huge yawn. "Wake me up in an hour though, ok?"

"Of course," Evelyn lied, as they stood up. There was no way that was happening. He needed at least two or three hours sleep if not more, and she was adamant he was going to get it.

It turned out that God had a different plan.

….

Night fell and the air grew colder. Who knew such a thing was even possible, given how cold the days were. The mood was sombre and the usual murmured chit chat of the men in their foxholes was almost non existent. After the events of the afternoon, no one felt much like talking. The reconnaissance patrol hadn't gone to plan and in a saddening turn of events, they had lost John Julian. Johnny Martin had bitterly explained that Julian had taken a bullet to the throat and the rest of them had been forced to watch him as he lay dying in the snow. Babe had tried everything to get to him but the German machine gun fire was just too heavy. They'd had to pull back, leaving Julian to take his last breaths alone. Leaving his lifeblood seeping out, staining the virgin white snow he lay on. They had all taken it hard. Especially Babe. He had refused to talk to anyone all afternoon, not even Evelyn or Bill. He just sat, staring into space, his mind replaying the scene over and over again.

It was late when Evelyn paused at the edge of the foxhole, where Babe, Eugene and Spina had been for some time. She knew she shouldn't have left it so long to come and see Babe, but the truth was that she didn't know what to say to him. Babe and Julian were close, and she knew that Babe had promised to send Julian's things back to his mother should something happen to him. Given the fact that they had still been unable to retrieve Julian's body, it was understandable that Babe might feel guilty about breaking his promise. But in truth there was nothing else he could have done, at least not without winding up dead himself.

"Hey guys," Ev smiled, jumping down into the hole which reeked of grief and turmoil. Babe didn't so much as acknowledge her, and she cast Eugene and Spina a concerned look. Eugene sighed loudly and shook his head, silently telling her that Babe wasn't doing well. Not that she really needed him to tell her that. Huddled up into Spina, he looked so vulnerable and small and she wished she knew how to take his pain away.

"Shift it, Gene," Evelyn wedged her way in between Eugene and Babe, ignoring Eugene's grunt of pain as she accidently elbowed him in the stomach in her bid to get comfortable. "How you doin', Babe?"

Nothing. Babe's eyes were blank as they stared straight ahead as though in a trance. Evelyn felt as though a piece of her heart was breaking for him. It was difficult to explain the raw emotion coming from within him. It would break the strongest of people. Wherever Julian was now, Evelyn was sure that he didn't blame Babe and the others for leaving him the woods. He would have forgiven them wholeheartedly. The problem now was that Babe needed to forgive himself.

"You don't have to talk if you don't wanna, but just know that I'm here for you. We all are." she said quietly as tears filled her eyes. She nestled into Babe, using his shoulder to rest her head on. His breathing was steady but every so often he would shudder as though he was trying his best not to cry. The four of them sat in that foxhole, the only sound was that of their synchronised breaths in the still of the night. As the time passed slowly, Evelyn felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy as exhaustion took over. The others had fallen asleep long ago, and although she knew that she should go and check on the men, her limbs felt like lead and the foxhole was so warm and cosy that she just couldn't force herself to move.

"Ev?" Babe suddenly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bein' such a good friend," Babe answered taking her hand and squeezing it tight. "You'll stay with me, won't you?"

"Of course, Babe," she promised, squeezing his hand in return. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

Shifting around so that Babe's arm was around her shoulders and one of her arms was around his middle, she pulled one of the blankets over them and sighed happily.

"You comfy, Babe?" she asked a few minutes later. The sound of gentle snoring in her ear made her smile as she whispered to herself, "Goodnight, Babe."

Once he was sure that Evelyn was asleep, Babe glanced down at her face. It was dark in the foxhole but he could still make out the shape of her perfect face. The loss of Julian had hurt him like nothing ever had before. He felt numb inside. But having Evelyn in his arms was one thing that he knew would make him feel better, even if only for an hour or two. Before he knew it, his eyes closed and he was overcome by a dreamless sleep.

….

"Wakey wakey sleepy heads!"

Evelyn groaned in protest as the blanket roof that had helped keep out the cold all night was yanked off the foxhole and the annoyingly chirpy face of George Luz was grinning down at her.

"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine this morning?" George smirked as she scowled furiously at him.

"Fuck off," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. Eugene, Babe and Spina seemed to be taking their morning wake up call a lot better than her and were already half way out of the foxhole.

"Aw you don't mean that cherub," George leaned down and patted her head condescendingly. "You're just feeling sour because you had to spend the night with these three boys when you could have been with a real man."

"If I could have found any around here then I would have," Evelyn teased as George puffed out his chest and winked at her.

"Cruel, cruel woman," George stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"Love you really, Georgie Porgie," Evelyn grinned, climbing out of the hole and flinging her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

"Love you too, Evelina Peccorina," George kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle as he rubbed his bristly cheek chin against her face. "How's Heffron doing?"

"Not too great," Evelyn sighed, as they watched Babe heading reluctantly towards the food line with Eugene and Spina. His shoulders were slumped and his head down. "I just don't even know what to say or do to help make him feel better. I know he feels like he's broken his promise to Julian by not bein' able to get his stuff back to send home, but there was physically nothin' he could in that situation. He tried his best and if he'd have tried any harder, he'd be dead too."

"He'll be ok, Ev," George promised, feeling just as bad for Babe as she did. They had all themselves been in the same position too many times to count, and before this war was over they would no doubt experience it many more times. Heffron just needed time to cope with his feelings, and before long he would have to put those feelings aside before they became a danger to him. Everyone knew that those kinds of feelings could stop you doing your job to the best of your ability, which not only was a risk to yourself but also to those around you. It was a tough pill to swallow but a necessary one. "Come on, lets go and get you fed. The Germans can probably hear your stomach rumbling on the other side of Foy."

….

_The next day_

The mood was tense and anxious. They were coming. The rumble of tanks could be heard in the distance. Evelyn took a deep breath and peeked into her satchel once more. The surprise supply drop the day before had enabled her to stuff her satchel full of all kinds, and from what she had been told by Buck, they were going to need everything they could get their hands on. Crouched down beside Malarkey and Skip, who were loading their mortar unit, she looked ahead for any sign of Bill but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"He's over on that side through those trees," Malarkey murmured quietly into her ear, turning her head to the right.

"Thanks Malark," she smiled, her eyes finally settling on her brothers hunched form as he waited in position.

"Don't mention it," Malarkey smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get the words out, the earth began to shake familiarly as the ever nearing Germans opened fire and all hell broke loose.

The screams for a medic were hard to hear over the sounds of artillery and mortars exploding all around them. Evelyn saw Smokey take a hit and even though no one had shouted for a medic, she ran in that direction nonetheless. Nearby she could hear Lipton yelling for them to pull back but all she could focus on was dodging explosions and bullets and to get to Smokey. She ran fast, her heart pumping with adrenaline and her breaths coming out fast and short.  _Not much further. Just a few more yards._  Suddenly she found herself flying through the air in slow motion as the ground right in front of her was blown to pieces. The impact sent her flying backwards into a tree before she landed in a pile sprawled on the ground.

All Evelyn was aware of was muffled shouts as her ears rang from the noise of the explosion when Liebgott's concerned face appeared in front of her own.

"Ev, are you ok?"

Evelyn blinked. Once. Twice. She squinted. She could see Liebgott's mouth moving urgently, furiously. She knew he was shouting something to her but in her muddled haze, she just couldn't bring herself enough into the real world to hear what it was. Spina appeared and when she tried to sit up he shook his head and held her down. Pain. She was distinctly aware of pain radiating from her somewhere.

Suddenly the fog cleared and all she could hear was the panicked voices of the few men around her and the sounds of mortar shells and machine guns in the near and far distance. Spina was ripping open her top and pouring sulfa all over her shoulder and down her arm. She growled and gritted teeth as the pain intensified until she thought she might pass out.

"It's alright," Spina soothed. "You're fine. You're doin' great, Ev. We're gonna get you out of here as quick as we can."

As he pulled a bandage tight around the wound she yelled loudly, not caring how much noise she made. The pain was excruciating. Just when she thought she couldn't take much more, Spina stabbed a syrette into her other arm and she felt the morphine begin to work its magic almost instantaneously. It's funny because she had always told herself that if she ever got injured, especially out here where supplies were hard to come by, she would refuse any morphine instead wanting to save it for the next person, but now it came to it she hadn't even tried to stop Spina and she wasn't sorry either.

"You ok, Ev?"

Liebgott was still on his knees beside her. His face was pale and fraught with worry. She didn't care that she was supposed to be mad at him. She didn't care that he had hurt her.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered.

"I won't," Lieb smiled down at her and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'm right here."

"My head hurts," she murmured, grasping his hand tightly. "I think I hit it."

Rolling her over gently onto her side, Liebgott panicked when he saw the dark blood oozing from her temple and down her face and neck. It was then that he saw her eyelids begin to flutter as she struggled to keep them open.

"Evie, wake up," he patted her on the cheek, trying to keep her awake. "Spina you better get a look at this. Ev, come on. Stay awake. Spina I can't keep her awake. What do I do?"

"Shit," Spina hissed. Through her hair it was hard to see where she was bleeding from. "Try not to panic, Liebgott. Head wounds always bleed more than other wounds. Just keep talkin' to her."

"Evelyn, open your eyes for me," Liebgott begged. He couldn't breathe. He was filled with a fear that he had never known before. "Come on, baby. Stay with me."

The last thing Evelyn remembered seeing was Liebgott's face before everything went black.

 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_Evelyn walked leisurely down the stairs as the faint strains of Christmas music floated up from the living room. It was late in the evening and as Evelyn entered the living room, she smiled upon seeing her Nonna fast asleep on the couch, a sherry clasped tightly in her hand still. Her weathered face was full of wrinkles from a hard working life as a single mother to three small children, after her husband had died young leaving her to provide for the family alone. Unlike most other women her age, Nonna was extremely proud of her wrinkles. Unlike most other women her age, she didn't ever try and cover them. She had always told her grandchildren that every single line on her face told a story. The lines around her eyes were from happy times and those around her mouth were from sadder times. But each one was just as important as the other, and instead of fearing them, they should be embraced and worn as a mark of pride and remembrance of every moment of a life lived to the full._

" _Every year she does this."_

_Evelyn glanced behind her to see her brother, Henry walking through the living room door with a plate of food in his hand. Her eyes lit up as she snatched a crisp roast potato from the plate and shoved it into her mouth. Christmas leftovers were honestly tastier than the Christmas dinner itself. Not that there was always much left over after the boys had eaten second and sometimes third helpings. Growing up with so many of them, there was usually just enough food to go around and fill them up, but extra helpings were rare. But at Christmas, their mother and father made sure that they had a feast fit for kings._

" _And every year Pops tells Momma not to let her drink too much," Evelyn's full mouth made the words come out all muffled. "I would have liked to hear her make Pops tell his Mom that when she was alive. From what little he's told me of her, she would have lamped him. Anyway, it's ridiculously quiet in here. Where is everyone? I know Bill's gone to Frannie's but what about the others?"_

" _They went out," Henry answered. "Gina and James went home, while Momma and Clara have gone to see Mrs Gomez next door. Her daughter, Lorena, has brought the new baby round to visit so they're cluckin' about like hens around it. Anyone would think it's the baby Jesus the way they're all carryin' on. Momma even put in a little dig to Gina about not makin' her a grandmother yet. It didn't go down too well. Dad, Earnest, Jack and Joseph Jr have all gone to Sal's for a drink, which leaves me, you and Nonna."_

_Sal Anastasi was their father's best friend. The two of them had moved to America from Italy together. Sal's wife had passed away during the summer so his Christmas day had been spent with his children and grandchildren. But every few weeks, since the death of Sal's wife, her father and brothers would spend the evening with him. Usually when they returned in the early hours of the morning, they were all blind drunk much to Augusta Guarnere's dismay. Last month when they had gone round, Earnest had been so drunk that he had actually managed to trip over his own feet and cut his head open, as well as giving himself a black eye. Their mother had not been impressed. Well, once she had gotten over the initial panic that one of her beloved children had been hurt._

" _Why didn't you go?" Evelyn asked, pinching another potato from Henry's plate and sitting down on the couch. She curled her legs underneath herself, enjoying the fact that her father wasn't here to berate her for having her feet up on the couch._

" _Didn't feel like it," Henry shrugged, plonking himself down beside her. "Besides, someone's gotta take Nonna home in a little while. "_

" _Wise choice," Evelyn agreed._

_As the Christmas music continued to play quietly in the background, the coal fire crackled and Evelyn leant her head on Henry's shoulder as she watched the peaceful flickering of the burning hot flames. Having such a big family was something that she loved. Having so many people around you who loved you almost constantly was such a nice, warm feeling. But sometimes, like in that very moment, a few moments of peace and quiet was wonderful. Especially with one of her older siblings. She didn't always feel that she got to spend as much time with them as she did with Bill. The others were a lot older and always doing their own things. It was lovely just to share some one on one time with the others, even just to ask about work or how their day had been._

" _Do you remember that year when you and Bill snuck downstairs at three in the mornin' to open your presents?" Henry suddenly asked out of nowhere. "And you opened everyone else's while you were down there. I think you were about seven and Bill was nine."_

" _Oh God," Evelyn laughed at the memory. "And then Bill and I wrapped everyone's presents back up again but we couldn't remember whose was whose afterwards, so they were completely muddled up by the time you all came to open them."_

" _Yeah, that's right. Earnest ended up with Gina's new dress while Clara got a hammer and saw meant for Jack. You and Bill got into so much trouble that day. You would have gotten in even worse trouble if it hadn't been Christmas I think."_

" _I swear I can still feel the clout round the head that Momma gave me," Evelyn snorted. "Oh, oh, and do you remember the Christmas about three years ago when Gina was adamant that she was gonna cook Christmas dinner alone because James and his parents were comin'? She wouldn't let anyone in the kitchen and I thought Momma was gonna explode with the stress of bein' banned from her favourite room in the house. Dinner took about a hundred hours to cook and when we all finally sat down to eat, the turkey was still raw and instead of usin' sugar to make the panettone she managed to confuse it for salt instead."_

" _Yet somehow James still chose to marry her a few months later," Henry raised an eyebrow. "Guy probably has a death wish or somethin'."_

" _I'm sure that she's improved somewhat by now," Evelyn said diplomatically._

" _Is that why you make an excuse to not go around there for dinner unless James is cookin'?" Henry chortled knowingly. "You should just do what I did; have dinner there once then tell her it was awful. She won't invite you again."_

" _That's mean," Evelyn smacked him playfully on the arm._

" _She can handle it," Henry shrugged. "She's the biggest bitch I know."_

" _Hmm," was all Evelyn replied as she rested her head against Henry's shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she smiled contently._

" _Are you asleep?" Henry asked a short while later._

" _No," she mumbled. I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet. No one's arguin', no one's bangin' about makin' noise and best of all, there's no Bill annoyin' me."_

" _Tell me about it," Henry agreed. "Although I might choose havin' Bill annoyin' me over listenin' to Nonna's snorin'."_

_They both glanced over at her and smiled warmly._

" _Yeah but Nonna's snorin' is a lot quieter than Jack's," Evelyn said. "I can barely sleep listenin' to him from the next room. I don't know you manage to share a bed with him and not kill him."_

" _Me either," Henry smirked. "I just kinda learn to block it out in all honesty. What about you? How do you share a room with Clara when she's constantly talkin' to herself?"_

" _I usually just throw a pillow at her until she shuts up enough to let me fall asleep. Although I do have to say that sometimes she does talk about some very interestin' things. I'm just gonna say right now that I've got plenty of juicy little titbits I could blackmail Clara with if I needed to."_

" _Like what?" Henry asked, his eyes wide with excitement._

" _Just things," Evelyn smirked, refusing to give away any details. "About people you happen to know."_

" _Tell me," Henry demanded._

" _Nope," Evelyn shook her head and pretended to zip her lips closed._

" _Evelyn," Henry warned, holding up his hands into claw shapes. "If you don't tell me I'll force it out of you."_

_Evelyn shook her head, remaining defiant._

" _Fine, you leave me no choice," Henry sighed, shaking his head before leaning forward and tickling Evelyn right in the ribs. She squealed and squirmed. Her brothers all knew just how ticklish she was and took great delight in torturing her mercilessly with that knowledge whenever they could. "You better tell me otherwise I'm gonna just keep ticklin' you and there ain't anyone who can save you."_

" _Fine, fine, I give up," Evelyn panted. "Clara may or may not have unintentionally let slip that she has a crush on Ricky. And there's a chance that I might have heard her havin' a dream conversation about kissin' him."_

" _Ricky, as in my best friend Ricky?" Henry exclaimed._

" _Uh-huh," Evelyn nodded._

" _The little minx. I knew she had a thing for him. No wonder she's always followin' us round with those annoyin' little puppy dog eyes whenever he's here," Henry leant back on the sofa and shook his head in disgust. "By the way Ev, you would be rubbish if you were ever interrogated. You would give up enemy secrets straight away."_

" _I doubt that ticklin' is used as a form of interrogation," Evelyn stuck her tongue out him._

" _You never know," Henry answered. "People are always thinkin' up new weird and wonderful ways of interrogatin' people."_

" _And you would know that how?"_

" _Well, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone this," Henry lowered his face and looked around inconspicuously. "But I'm actually a secret spy and I just use workin' at the timber yard as a cover."_

" _You're an idiot," Evelyn giggled._

" _Yeah but you love me," Henry grinned._

" _I suppose," Evelyn admitted reluctantly._

" _I love you too, kiddo," Henry told her. "I know I don't say it much, and I know I don't always spend much time with you, but I love you a lot. Sometimes I look at you and I find it hard to believe that you're that same little girl who used to make me or Bill check under her bed for monsters at night. I aint tryin' to be all soppy but I'm proud of the woman you're becomin'. You're smart and sensible and I can't wait to see you get married and start a family one day."_

" _Not for a long time yet," Evelyn grimaced. "Besides, you'll be married long before me. Momma knows you've been callin' on Rita Morris. Mrs Gomez told her she'd seen the two of you together on three occasions. Mark my words she'll have you two engaged before long."_

" _We'll see," Henry smirked, the tips of his ears turning pink. Before Evelyn could say anything else, Nonna made an almost strangled gasp before suddenly waking up and looking completely confused as to her whereabouts._

_Henry and Evelyn smirked at each other._

" _Guess that's my cue to go," Henry mumbled, getting up from the couch. "Come on, Nonna. Let's get you home."_

… _._

25th December, 1944

Evelyn awoke with a jolt. With only candlelight faintly illuminating her surroundings, she opened her eyes, willing them to focus. Above her she could see wooden beams and intricate carvings depicting images from the bible. The stale smell of blood lingered in the frigid air and the pained wails of men echoed like ghosts through the building. Her body ached and her shoulder felt like it was burning. Where was she? And why was she not sitting in a freezing cold foxhole with her brother or one of the others? She felt slightly disorientated and the dream about Henry had upset her. Sure, it was better than the nightmares she usually suffered with since his death, but it still hurt to see and even feel him in her dream to then have him snatched away once again when she woke up. She missed him terribly. She missed all of her family terribly, but with Henry it was different. She knew that once this blasted war was over she would see them all again, but Henry would still be gone forever. He would never be there to celebrate another Christmas with. He would never see her get married or have children.  _He_  would never get married or have children. It had been months since she had learned of his death, but it still felt like a hammer to the heart every time she thought of him.

"Eugene said you could sleep like the dead and he was not wrong," a strongly accented woman's voice spoke seconds before a face appeared in front of her own, breaking her from her sombre thoughts. A round face framed by wisps of dark blonde hair that had escaped from the refines of their blue kerchief. Kind brown eyes glistened in the pale light.

Evelyn opened her mouth to ask the very questions she had only just thought, but nothing more than a croak escaped. She licked her lips realising for the first time how very dry her mouth felt. It was as though it was stuffed with cotton wool. It was an odd and rather unpleasant sensation. The woman smiled in understanding and lifted Evelyn's head up while holding a cup of water to her parched lips. Evelyn groaned happily. She was convinced that this water to her must be what ambrosia was to the Greek Gods. It was rejuvenating; heavenly.

"Where am I?" she finally murmured.

"You are in the hospital in Bastogne," the woman replied, putting her hand against Evelyn's forehead to check her temperature. "Well, when I say hospital, I actually mean the church. The hospital was bombed weeks ago and we have been using this place ever since. Do you not remember what happened? I cannot say I am surprised. You had a nasty concussion and you have been asleep for over twenty four hours. We did not even have to give you any pain relief for your shoulder because you have been so soundly asleep that you did not wake up once. Not even when we checked and cleaned your wound."

Wound? Concussion? Evelyn frowned, trying to get her head around what she was being told. Why did she have no recollection of anything?

"You really don't remember?" the woman chortled. "From what Eugene told me, a mortar shell blew up in front of you and sent you flying into a tree. Hitting the tree is what gave you the head injury, but the shoulder wound was caused by a piece of mortar shell. You were actually very lucky all things considered."

"Eugene was here?" Evelyn croaked.

"I tell you that you were wounded by a mortar shell and the only thing you want to ask me about is Eugene?" the woman smirked. "But to answer your question, yes he was. He brought you in here with another man who was wounded at the same time as you."

Everything suddenly came back to her, and for just a few seconds she could feel the heat radiating from the explosion as it propelled her backwards. Her stomach jolted as she remembered the feeling of soaring through the air before hitting the tree hard.

"Smokey!" Evelyn gasped, trying to sit up and growling when the skin on her shoulder felt like it was about to be torn in two.

"Stop! You will rip open your stitches," the woman grasped Evelyn by her uninjured shoulder and gently helped her to sit upright.

"Is Smokey alright?" Evelyn demanded. "I remember now. I was tryin' to get to him when the blast happened. Is he ok? Is he here? Where is he? Let me see him."

"Calm down," the woman ordered. "You will wake all the other patients with your hysterics. If you are referring to Walter, then please don't worry. He's out in the main hall with the rest of the wounded. We moved you in here because we thought it better what with you being the only woman."

"Well is he ok? I need to see him. I need to make sure that he's alright. I couldn't get to him in time and-"

"-The only thing you need to do is concentrate on getting yourself better for now," the woman argued firmly. "I will take you to see your friend when you are both more rested, alright? Don't even think to try and argue the point with me any further because I am in charge here. You may be able to bully the men of your company into doing as they're told but it will not work on me. Are we clear?"

Evelyn pouted, knowing that she had met her match and from what she gathered this woman was some kind of nurse. Therefore, in her pained state, all Evelyn could think of was that the fiery woman before her had the stuff to help the pain. And who in their right mind would be intentionally horrid to the person with the medicines? That was like cutting off your nose to spite your face. When the woman was satisfied that Evelyn was going to keep quiet, she pulled up the chair from bedside Evelyn's bed and sat down on it with an exhausted sigh. It was at that moment Evelyn realised just how tired the woman in front of her looked. Her once white apron was stained with blood and she had dark bags under her eyes. She looked as though she had worked for days and days on end without a rest until now.

"You're Renee?" Evelyn suddenly realised aloud. She could very well understand now just why Eugene had felt such an inexplicable need to look out for this woman. It was hard to describe but as Evelyn looked carefully at her youthful yet tired face, it was easy to see that underneath the stern exterior was a much more fragile centre. Evelyn smiled at Renee's surprised expression. "Eugene mentioned you when he last came back from Bastogne."

"Oh, I did not realise I had made such an impression," Renee blushed, playing with her hands nervously. "He is a very nice man. When he brought you in, he was very worried. He waited here for a few hours to see if you would wake up, and we talked a little. He spoke briefly of his wife and of you. I confess I was curious to know how a woman ended up in the airborne and insisted that Eugene tell me. From what I could gather, he thinks a lot of you."

"Wow, you got all that from Eugene in a few hours? That's more than most people get from him in a few years," Evelyn snorted. "He might be quiet and a little serious, but he's undoubtedly one of my best friends. I think I probably talk enough for the both of us which balances out his quietness."

"He may have mentioned that once you eventually woke up I would have a hard time getting you to be quiet again."

"Oh, he did?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow with mock sternness. "He's just jealous I was blessed with gift of the gab and he wasn't."

"I have no idea what on earth you just said," Renee scrunched up her nose at the slang. "Some of the accents you Americans have are hard enough to understand but when you start to use these funny phrases, I find myself completely lost."

"I felt like that at first when we were in England," Evelyn chuckled. "For a country who speaks the exact same language as mine, some of the sayings and things they have totally baffled me. The worst was when we went to London and stayed in a hotel for my birthday. The porter asked me if I wanted him to carry my bag up the 'apple and pears' instead of just sayin' stairs."

"Very odd," Renee concurred. "While you are awake, let me have a look at your shoulder."

"Is it bad?" Evelyn asked, too afraid to look down as Renee carefully unwound the bandage.

"Are you sure that you're a medic?" Renee chuckled at Evelyn's eyes shut as tight as they could be.

"Just cos I can deal with other people's wounds doesn't mean that I'm any good with my own," Evelyn answered through gritted teeth as she felt the cold sting of water in her wound as it was being cleaned out. "And if I'm bein' honest, I never planned on gettin' wounded so I didn't think it would really matter."

"Hmm unfortunately, if you had not yet realised, you don't actually have any control over that," Renee muttered. "You will be pleased to know that everything is looking good. There are no signs of infection and the stitches are holding well."

"That's great. So when can I get a lift back to the line?"

"Are you being serious?" Renee was looking at Evelyn as though she had lost her mind. "You aren't going back to the line anytime soon."

"But I need to," Evelyn protested. "I need to get back to the guys. I need to get back to my brother."

"You need to stay here and get better," Renee argued. "If we could get you out of here, we would be sending you back to a proper hospital, but unfortunately there is no way for us to get the wounded out of Bastogne at the moment. Therefore, you are stranded here for the time being."

"Well good, cos I don't wanna leave Bastogne. The only place I wanna go to is back to the line, and if I have to walk there myself then I will," Evelyn insisted stubbornly.

"I'm not having this argument with you right now," Renee eyed her sternly, crossing her arms across her chest. "You can try and bend me to your will until you're blue in the face but it's not happening."

Evelyn huffed and wanted to fling herself down on the bed in annoyance, but she couldn't because of her blasted shoulder. She also wanted to wipe that smirk off of Renee's face but she couldn't do that either because she knew that were their roles reversed she would be saying exactly the same thing. Also, it didn't help that Renee actually seemed to be a ridiculously kind and caring person, therefore it was impossible to be anything but nice back to her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, letting out a defeated sigh. "I just feel like I've really let them all down by gettin' myself wounded. And I've put extra strain on Eugene and Spina, our other medic."

"You've let no one down," Renee smiled kindly. "And you would put even more strain on your fellow medics if you were unable to help do anything. They would be concentrating on making sure that you're alright when they should be focusing on the rest of the men."

"I know," Evelyn nodded reluctantly. Renee spoke the truth. "But if you see or hear from anyone in my company will you tell them to make sure that my brother knows I'm ok? He'll probably be goin' stark ravin' mad wonderin' if I'm alright or not. He's very over protective. Annoyingly so, actually."

"Aren't all brothers?" Renee chuckled, pulling a bar of chocolate out of her pocket. "You wouldn't know this considering the fact that you have been asleep all day, but there are approximately nine minutes left of Christmas Day. Would you care for some chocolate to celebrate?"

Christmas. The first Christmas that Evelyn had ever spent without at least one person in her family. Even the last two when she had been away from home, she'd at least been able to spend with Bill. She couldn't have picked a worse time to get wounded. Then again, was there ever a  _good_  time to get wounded? She didn't think so. Still, the thought of Bill spending Christmas without her, given that they were only mere miles away from one another, really bothered her.

"You aint spendin' Christmas with your family then?" she asked Renee as she broke the chocolate bar up into bitesize squares.

"No," Renee shook sadly. "My father died when I was five, leaving just me and my mother. She was run over and killed by a German truck the day they invaded."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Evelyn reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't be," Renee smiled bravely, her lips quivering slightly as she held back tears that she hadn't ever allowed herself to shed. "At least she didn't have to see what has become of our home, and she hasn't had to feel hunger and fear in the way the rest of us have. She is with my father once more. The man she had loved since the age of fifteen until her dying breath. I choose to focus on that instead of allowing myself to wallow in misery."

"Is that why you came here to help out?" Evelyn asked, thinking that the woman before her was incredibly brave. She had a strength that very few possessed. Evelyn herself couldn't imagine being that strong in the same situation.

"I just wanted to be useful. In my entire life, I haven't once left Bastogne. I haven't ever needed to because everything and everyone I ever could have wanted were right here. The buildings and landscape of Bastogne may have changed dramatically, but the people that remain here are still the same. Bastogne has always been a place where people pull together and do anything that they can to help one another. I never had any aspiration to become a nurse, and this war has done nothing to change my opinion. Once all of this is over, I will choose to do something that doesn't involve blood and wounds and sick people. Perhaps I might become a teacher? I like the thought of teaching our young people about our history, and instilling in them that war and fighting are not the answer to things. I never want to see my country, or any country go through this again," Renee answered almost wistfully. "Enough talk of me anyway. I want to know what made you choose to become a medic?"

"I thought Gene told you?" Evelyn frowned.

"He did. But he only told me about how you became one. He didn't tell me  _why_  you became a medic," Renee explained.

"Where to begin?" Evelyn chuckled.

"At the beginning, perhaps?" Renee's eyes glistened with mirth.

With a roll of her eyes, Evelyn smiled and let out a little laugh before starting her long tale with her first day in Toccoa. It seemed like another lifetime now. It was almost difficult to remember a time when she hadn't spent every waking, and sleeping, minute of the day with her fellow comrades of Easy Company.

Renee listened intently, and with something close to fascination, as Evelyn led her through a journey spanning over two years and two continents. The laughs, the tears, the friends she had made. It had been more than two years since she had first run up Currahee but she could still feel the blisters on her feet from her boots and the metallic taste in her mouth as she tried to push herself up that hill. The tastes and smells of everything she had done and everywhere she had been seemed so tangible as she recalled everything she had experienced.

"It must be hard to be the only woman surrounded constantly by men," Renee enquired, once Evelyn had finished talking a short while later.

"It's not actually too difficult," Evelyn smirked.  _Well, for the most part._ "Boys are disgustin'. I mean, havin' five brothers I already knew that, but I'd never had to share a room with them before. Sharin' a room with about thirty of them is an eye openin' experience in more ways than one. The noises and smells that come outta them take some gettin' used to. But I can also say that they're sweet and funny and very carin'. They've all been there for me through the hardest times over the last two years or so. They're all very special to me in different ways."

"And are any of them more special to you than others?"

"Well sure," Evelyn nodded. "Aside from my brother, I would count Eugene and George as my best friends. I just clicked well with Eugene from day one. I think we balance each other out. And George Luz. Well, he's just an annoyingly adorable guy who you can't help but be endeared by him. Sometimes I would love to punch him in the face, but when he's not bein' a pain in the ass he's actually quite a sensitive little soul."

"But do you view any of them as  _more_  than just friends?" Renee asked. "Surely you can't have spent so much time with them and not have developed feelings for anyone?"

Evelyn opened her mouth and then closed it again as she fiddled nervously with her hands. She was torn. Her gut instinct told her that she could trust Renee implicitly, but her head told her otherwise. People always seemed to break her trust. She didn't think she could risk being dismissed from the Airborne, not after all this time. Also, there was a part of her that was too embarrassed to discuss the whole Liebgott debacle. She had fallen for his charm and lies, only to be humiliated and have her heart broken. She was ashamed of herself for being so gullible and naïve. She didn't know why, but she really didn't want this strong woman before her to look at her with pity or even disgust. She bit on her bottom lip to stop it trembling. No. She flat out refused to shed another tear over that man. She was doing a good of pretending that she was over him and felt nothing towards him other than dislike. To admit different was like admitting defeat.

"Evelyn? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Evelyn nodded, blinking back tears. "I'm just tired. Do you mind if I go back to sleep now?"

"Have I upset you?" Renee asked worriedly. "I'm sorry if I have. I was only curious. I wasn't trying to force you to admit something that you didn't want to."

"Honestly, don't worry about it," Evelyn reassured her. "My shoulder's hurtin' and I'm just feelin' sorry for myself."

Renee didn't look like she believed he. She poured a measure of whiskey into a glass tumbler and held it out to Evelyn.

"Here. It's for the pain."

For a split second, Evelyn was about to refuse it, but then reached out for the glass and downed it in one big gulp. Her eyes watered as the amber liquid burned the back of her throat.

"Better?"

"Much better," Evelyn gave a small smile. Well, her shoulder at least was better, but she didn't think any amount of alcohol would ease the pain in her heart. "I think I'm gonna try and get some more sleep if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Renee said, helping Evelyn to lie down and get comfortable. She pulled the threadbare blanket over her and smiled warmly. "I have to do my rounds anyway. If you need anything just call out and someone will come. Do not under any circumstance try and get out of bed yourself, do you understand?"

"Completely," Evelyn chuckled, closing her eyes.

Within seconds she was already fast asleep.

….

_27th December, 1944_

"Ev, are you awake?"

Evelyn was awake. It was impossible to sleep with the muffled sobs coming from across the room. She glanced to the bed beside her where a pair of almost sad brown eyes stared back at her.

Two days had passed since Evelyn had first found herself wounded and in Bastogne's makeshift hospital. Since that time, she had been sharing her own little room in the vestry with Smokey and Lieutenant Welsh, who had been wounded in the late hours of Christmas night. Apparently, he and Lieutenant Peacock had decided to give themselves a Christmas treat and warm their little dell with a fire. This of course made them perfect targets for the Germans, who it seemed weren't exactly feeling the Christmas spirit. Captain Winters had decided to join their gathering, but fortunately both he and Peacock escaped unscathed while Welsh took a nice big chunk of mortar shell to the leg.

Evelyn's shoulder was beginning to feel somewhat better, although Renee still refused to let her out of bed unless it was to use the bathroom. Having Lieutenant Welsh and Smokey to keep her company at least stopped her from going completely stir crazy, but still, she was itching to get back to the line and the rest of the men. When she had asked Welsh how they all were, he had grinned and jokingly said that they were enjoying the peace and quiet without her loud mouth around. Evelyn had glared at him, forcing him to reveal that they were actually all ridiculously worried about her, especially Bill of course. Bill had apparently been behaving appallingly in his sister's absence. He had been bad tempered and even threatened to punch Malarkey in the face when he overheard him wishing Skip Muck a merry Christmas. Evelyn was disgusted with him. She knew that he was worried about her, but that didn't give him the right to go around behaving like that. Especially not to someone who was their friend and was undoubtedly just as worried about Evelyn as Bill. Lieutenant Welsh had grinned that impish gap- toothed grin of his and guessed that judging by the look on his sister's face, Bill was going to be in a whole heap of trouble when she saw him again.

"Ev?" Lieutenant Welsh whispered again.

"Yeah I can hear it," Evelyn answered back quietly.

This was the second night in a row that she had listened to Smokey breaking his heart as quietly as he could. When Renee had first told Evelyn that Smokey was in the hospital, she had neglected to tell her the true extent because she hadn't wanted to worry her, but it turned out that Smokey's wounds were life changing. He was completely paralysed from the neck down. When she heard Smokey sobbing in bed the night before, she had felt so guilty. There she was moping around and wallowing over Joseph Liebgott when poor Smokey's life had been completely turned upside down in a way that was completely unimaginable. In that moment, she felt like the most self centred and selfish person in the whole world. Walter Gordon, who was undoubtedly one of the nicest, mild mannered and jovial men in the whole company now didn't know what his life was going to be like from now on. It seemed such a cruel fate for a man so kind and gentle.

With a groan, and a little difficulty, Evelyn rolled out of bed and grimaced as her feet touched the cold wooden floor. She tiptoed over to Smokey as quietly as she could, internally cursing herself every time she stood on a loose floorboard. In the still of the night, each creak sounded a lot louder than it was. Every time she made the slightest noise, she half expected Renee to come bursting through the door to berate her.

"Smokey," she whispered softly, and even in the almost pitch dark she could see that his face was covered in tears and mucous. Tears and mucous that he couldn't even lift a hand to wipe away by himself. Reaching for a cloth on the crate come bedside table next to his bed, Evelyn tenderly wiped Smokey's sallow and stubbled face.

"Sorry," Smokey apologised through tears. "I- I-"

"Ssh, it's alright," Evelyn soothed as he sobbed once more, his entire body shaking. "Don't apologise. You've nothin' to apologise for."

"Ev, you're my friend right?"

"Of course I am," Evelyn frowned, wondering why he would ask such a question.

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you?"

"Well, yeah," she answered hesitantly. For some reason a feeling of dread began to gnaw at her stomach, and she considered retracting her answer.

"Then you gotta help me," Smokey said almost desperately. "I can't do this. I don't wanna live my life like this."

"What are you askin' me exactly?"

"You know what I'm asking you."

She did. He didn't need to say any more. The pain in his eyes was enough of an answer. It burned right into her soul. She shook her head, unable to form even the mere thought of a reply.

"Please Ev," he begged, his voice cracking and his bottom lip trembling. "I can't spend the rest of my life being a cripple; having people do everything for me. I refuse to spend my entire life being spoon fed like a baby and wetting the bed because I have no control over my own body."

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Smokey," Evelyn cried, tears pooling in her own eyes. "Who says you're going to paralysed for the rest of your life? You could wake up tomorrow or next week and be back to normal again. You have to think positively."

"Evelyn, you know as well as I do that's never gonna happen. I hoped that if I made it through this war alive that I would really make the most of the rest of my life. Get a good job, get married, have a few kids. But now, I'm gonna wind up lying in a bed forever while my mom or one of my sisters take it in turns looking after me. I wish that when that bullet hit me that it had just killed me. Death would be better than this."

"Stop!" Evelyn wanted to cover her ears and shake him simultaneously. She turned behind her briefly to see Lieutenant Welsh sat upright in bed and looking as though he was going to attempt to make his way over to them. Evelyn motioned to him with her hand to stay where he was and he nodded reluctantly.

"Evelyn, there is no one else I can ask to help me," Smokey whispered urgently. "If I could do it myself I would, but how can I when I can't even wipe my own nose? Please Evelyn. If I could get down on my knees and beg you, I would."

"Beg me to do what? Help you die? I wouldn't even be helpin' you, I would be murderin' you," Evelyn snapped angrily. "I can't, I  _won't_ do it. You're my friend and I will do anythin' to help you but not this. There's a reason that bullet didn't kill you and things might seem hopeless right now but one day it will all make sense."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Smokey almost growled.

"I do," she answered firmly. She knelt down beside his bed and put her face to his. With her nose pressed against his own, she looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed his hand. He couldn't feel it but she squeezed it tightly all the same. "Please don't give up. Please. You are the Walter Gordon who repeatedly dealt with all manner of insults from Sobel. Every time he made you feel like you weren't fit to be in the airborne you proved him wrong, with dignity and spirit. When you were wounded outside Carentan, you returned stronger than ever. Despite the things we have seen and been through, you have never lost your cheerful demeanour or your witty humour. You might not see it now, but I promise you that in time you will be glad that bullet didn't kill you. You will be glad to be alive. All those things you want from life, you will have them. But you can't lose hope. If you lose hope then what chance is there for the rest of us?"

"I'm scared, Ev," he sobbed.

"I know, Smokey. I know."

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Evelyn climbed up onto the bed and nestled herself against Smokey's shuddering body. She held him tightly until he fell into a deep sleep, and even then she couldn't let go of him. Her heart ached for her friend. She wished with all her might that she could take the pain away from him. As night slowly turned into a new day, exhausted emotionally and physically, Evelyn collapsed back onto her own bed and closed her eyes. She could feel Lieutenant Welsh staring at her but she didn't have the energy to even acknowledge him. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and pretend that she wasn't going to watch this war destroy any more of the people she cared about.

 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_30th January, 1944_

It had been five days since Evelyn had arrived in Bastogne. Three and a half of those days had been very long and very boring for the most part. Dutifully, and rather reluctantly, she had been the model patient and remained in bed for fear of upsetting Renee. Angry Renee was truly a force to be reckoned with as they had all witnessed just a few days ago, when a soldier, who apparently was feeling much better, decided to try and get a little amorous with the Belgian beauty and had pinched her on the rear. Renee had turned on him like a rabid dog. The language that came out of her angelic looking mouth would have likely made a sailor blush, and Evelyn was astounded that a woman who spoke English as a second tongue knew so many course words and phrases. Evelyn had spent a little over two years constantly surrounded by men (not to mention a lifetime with much older siblings) and even she hadn't heard half of Renee's colourful phrases before. Needless to say, the man was properly contrite after his telling off and everyone else within the vicinity was terrified to anger the blonde-haired beast. Even Lieutenant Welsh, who reminded Evelyn a lot of George with his impish grin and witty comments, kept his mouth shut and pretended to be asleep for first couple of hours after the whole incident.

Evelyn's eventual salvation came in the form of one grey haired Colonel who had arrived only the day before to jauntily inform them that they were able to now get some of the wounded out of Bastogne. Smokey had taken priority, given that he was completely paralysed, and so had Lieutenant Welsh. Despite Renee's expert care, his leg was showing signs of becoming infected and with the rapidly diminishing supplies in Bastogne, it was thought to be better that he received treatment at a proper field hospital. Much to Renee's dismay, Evelyn managed to persuade Colonel Sink that she was feeling much better and that her shoulder was healing well. She told him that she felt ready to go back to the line as soon as possible. And why should Colonel Sink not believe her when she told him that her wound was nowhere near as serious as first thought? She was after all a medic and therefore she knew what she was talking about. So it was decided that Evelyn would stay in Bastogne for a few more days, just doing light duties to get her back into the swing of things before heading back to the line the day after new year.

Two days into said light duties and Evelyn was feeling extremely unfulfilled. She kept reminding herself that no matter how mundane the task, it was far better than lying in a bed all day wanting to pull her hair out. But the problem was that Renee had sought her revenge on Evelyn for wriggling her way out of leaving Bastogne, and as such Evelyn found herself doing the most boring jobs known to mankind. It was strange to think that at one time, when she had first found herself plunged into this unknown world of the military, she had craved the peace and quiet of sorting through supplies and sterilising equipment. Now, though, she found herself wanting to be back running around ragged and back in the thick of the action.

"Ok, that's the last one," Evelyn flung the neatly rolled bandage into the crate with a sigh. "Now what can I do? And for the love of God, please don't make me polish the windows like you did yesterday afternoon. I don't care what you say. There is no way on earth that the men who are lyin' here wounded give a flyin' monkeys about whether there's a teensy little smudge on the glass or not. They're just grateful that they've even got glass, given the state of every other building in Bastogne."

"In that case you can empty all of the bed pans instead," Renee smirked.

"If I didn't like you, I'd call you every name under the sun," Evelyn tittered, scowling at Renee.

"Also, I'm in charge here so you know that calling me any kind of name would get you into a lot of trouble," Renee grinned. "Listen, I'm tired. Everyone is almost asleep and there is a bar of chocolate in my pocket that I am certain has our names written all over it. Shall we take a small break for a few minutes?"

"If you absolutely insist," Evelyn pretended to be perturbed by the idea. Grimacing slightly, she rotated her shoulders which had gone stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

"I really don't think you should be going back to the line so soon," Renee sighed, watching her through narrowed eyes.

"Look, I know you're gonna miss havin' me around. And let's face it, who wouldn't? But I need to get back to the men, and my wound is nothin' compared to some of the ones the others have had, and lotsa them were back sooner than me."

"Oh really," Renee glanced at her doubtfully.

"Yeah really," Evelyn nodded forcefully, holding out her hand for some chocolate.

"You know, I will miss having you around actually," Renee spoke a few minutes later as the two were munching away in contented silence. "You're extremely annoying but it is nice having another female to talk to."

"Uh, you do know that Anna's a female, right?" Evelyn leaned forward and whispered inconspicuously. Anna was one of the other nurses that helped treat the wounded. All Evelyn knew about her was that she came from somewhere in Africa, and that she was somewhat quiet but very fast and efficient at her job.

"Yes," Renee answered with an impatient roll of her eyes. "But she is very distant. She works almost constantly and never complains. I know that she came here from the Congo a few years back, and I know that she wishes to return there when this is over. But that is it. She reveals nothing about herself. Imagine being with somebody almost twenty four hours a day, seven days a week for over a year and not knowing anything about them."

"Why do you think that is?" Evelyn wondered. Come to think of it, now that it was mentioned, she thought she understood where Renee was coming from. While Evelyn had never really said more than a passing greeting to her, she thought that was because of the language barrier. But could it be something more? "Perhaps she's just shy?"

"This is also what I thought at first. As the days passed and she still remained closed off I began to think it was something else. Unfortunately I was proved right when only a few weeks after her arrival, we had two British medics sent to help us. Both could speak French, but neither would talk to Anna. Instead, whenever she was near they would make a point to speak in English so that she could not understand them. They would say such awful things about her, about the colour of her skin. They would say that she was dirty, that she was a barbarian. It was terrible. I should have said something to them, but I didn't. I suppose I just thought that whatever Anna didn't know couldn't hurt her. But I was wrong. This behaviour continued for weeks until one day a wounded civilian child came in. It took all of us to try and stem the blood flow from her injury, but she was almost a lost cause from the very moment she came through our doors. Sadly, the girl died and one of the medics took it extremely personally. He was only young and witnessing the death of a child is never easy for anybody. Feeling sympathy and understanding for his pain, once she had cleaned the child up ready for burial, Anna sought out the young medic. I watched as with such tenderness and caring, she reached out and took his hand. Immediately though, he snatched it away from her as if it had burnt him, and the look of disgust in his eyes was such as I have never seen from one human to another. He went to the wash basin and he scrubbed that hand until the skin was almost starting to peel off. The hurt in Anna's face was indescribable. And from that moment on it was like she made a pact with herself to focus only on her work."

Looking up, Evelyn caught sight of the ebony skinned woman checking on the men who were still awake. Like Renee, she seemed to have a calming effect on the men, and she would often sing them songs from her country. Although, the men did not understand the words, the melodic tones and tunes seemed to calm them. If any of them felt the way the British medics had, none had ever showed it. They treated Anna with respect and Evelyn had never heard one of them say a bad word about her. She would be lying if she said that she had not been shocked to see a woman of colour being so openly accepted here in Bastogne when she first came. Back home in Philly, the black community were set apart from everyone else. The colour of their skin, to most people, somehow meant that they were second class citizens. In Evelyn's particular neighbourhood, which was full mostly of Italian immigrant families such as her own, black people were never made particularly welcome if they strayed into the area. At the age of nine, Evelyn remembered walking back home from the bakery with Gina when they saw a young black man being beaten up by four or five youths from their street. When Evelyn, distraught and disturbed by what she was witnessing, had suggested that they stop to help the man, Gina had grabbed her firmly by the arm and dragged her all the way home. She had told Evelyn to keep her nose out of it lest she get them both in trouble too from those youths, and that when she was older she would understand. She understood completely now why Gina had done it, but it still left a sour taste in her mouth whenever she thought back to that afternoon. The colour of a person's skin didn't mean that they were any different from anyone else, yet people had such an issue with it. To segregate someone or treat them differently from another person due to their race, religion or nationality was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Especially in a country like her own that proclaimed to welcome and respect everyone; a country that prided itself on being the land of the free and embracing everyone; a country that had fought a war over such a thing. Yet it seemed even the US Military willingly segregated people of colour. She had seen this first hand back in Aldbourne when they were around different branches of the military. The black soldiers were always set apart from everyone else. They were always given the grunt jobs and never promoted up higher in the ranks. A lesser man would be promoted just for the simple fact that his skin was white. It made no sense.

"Does she know that you don't feel the same way about her as those medics did?"

"I tried to speak to her about it a few times," Renee replied. "I think she knows that my views are very different from theirs, but she still refuses to divulge anything more about herself. There is nothing more I can do really. I can't say that I understand how it feels to be in her position. I cant understand how much it must hurt her, therefore I must leave her be. I am hopeful that one day though she might let me in. However I think it is most probably an empty dream of mine."

"You know what they say? Never say-"

Evelyn's sentence was cut off abruptly as suddenly the earth beneath her feet began to tremble, and the rickety wooden chair she was sat on threatened to collapse. In the near distance the rumble of airplanes sounded, followed swiftly by explosions that rattled the foundations of the church. Evelyn and Renee glanced at each other in panic as they quickly realised that Bastogne was being bombed.

"Quickly, lets move everyone into the main hall," Renee ordered.

"Do you think that's a wise idea?" Evelyn wondered out loud.

"Of course," Renee nodded sharply. "We are in the basement which is the safest place to be. If we can get everyone together in the same room then we will be able to just wait for the bombing to stop."

Evelyn personally disagreed. She knew that for the duration of this war, people throughout Europe had been huddling together in bomb shelters but it just didn't sit right with her. In her head, it made more sense to be separated into a few rooms lest one of them should be bombed. Then at least the people who were safe could help those who were not. But Renee was in charge, and she wasn't going to argue with her. There wasn't the time for that.

It turned out that there wasn't time for anything. Without awaiting Evelyn's reply, Renee ran off to begin moving the men from the smaller vestries when an explosion tore through the back part of the building. Evelyn shouted for those who were able to move to get out of the church as fast as they could. Through the clouds of smoke, she could hear Renee and Anna repeating the same. Satisfied that they were both well, she turned her attention to the men closest to her who were still bedbound, trying to hurriedly decide who to remove first.

….

Evelyn gritted her teeth and pulled the soldier out by his arms, coughing and spluttering as the smoke from the fire filled her lungs. The intensity of the heat radiating from the flames made her feel as though her skin was melting off, and the brightness of it pierced her eyes. Gasping for breath and wheezing, she dragged the soldier as far away from the burning building as she could. She searched for somewhere safe to take him but all around her the town of Bastogne was a blazing and crumbling wreck. The buildings that had survived previous onslaughts had finally given up. Dragging her patient across the road, far away from the creaking church that was threatening to crumble to pieces at any moment, she lay him down with the others and tried to catch her breath. She was sweating with exertion and also pain. Heck, she struggled dragging men that were almost double her size before she was wounded, but now it was like torture. With a big sigh, she stared down at the man who looked to be completely out of it and probably wouldn't have known any different if she told him he was on the Titanic. Catching sight of Anna to her left, Evelyn headed towards her. The rear of the church was covered in flames that were quickly engulfing the rest of the small building. With relief, Evelyn took the quiet woman's hand and squeezed it, happy that she was safe from harm. In the disorder of civilians running in and out of the church to help them move the wounded, she had lost sight of the other two women, focusing solely on her own task. Anna looked as though she wanted to pull away but she didn't. Her discomfort was obvious though so Evelyn just gave her a small smile and let her continue tending to the men as best she could on the roadside. Amidst the chaos and smoke, there was one person that Evelyn couldn't see anywhere. She began to panic. Where was Renee? She had been behind them as they came up the stairs she was sure, but Evelyn's focus had been on pushing through the agony tearing through her shoulder and getting her patient out into the veritable safety of the street. Why hadn't she made sure Renee was still right behind her?  _Calm down Evelyn. She'll be fine. She's probably just somewhere you can't see her._  Yet even as she tried to reassure herself, her stomach gnawed nauseously.

Looking once more at the crowd gathered on the road, she was certain that Renee was nowhere to be seen. There was nothing more for it. She was going to have to go back for her. Even as the building creaked loudly in warning, she ignored it. She couldn't just leave Renee stuck in there. Grabbing a dirty blanket from the floor, she put it over her head and ran for the door.

"Renee!" she called out, coughing as the smoke choked her. "Renee! Are you in here?"

She made it no more than halfway down the stairs to the basement when a wooden beam from the ceiling above her came crashing to the ground, missing her by mere inches. She was coughing; feeling lightheaded. But she had to get to Renee.

"Christ alive, what the bloody hell are you doing?" a British soldier asked in a strong London accent. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Miss? You need to get out of here now."

"I can't," Evelyn coughed. "I think there's a nurse in here. I can't find her outside and if she's in here I can't leave her."

"Let me get this right," the soldier frowned at her. "You're in here looking for a nurse that you suspect may be in here? But you don't know for sure? Are you stark raving mad?"

"No, but I will be in a minute if you don't move outta my way, pal," she growled, trying to push past him.

" _Aidez-moi!_  Help!"

"Renee!" Evelyn yelled right down the soldier's ear causing him to grimace.

"Evelyn!" Renee's muffled voice shouted from what sounded to be the smaller vestry. "I can't get out! There's something blocking the door. Please help me!"

"Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" the soldier chased after her as she jumped over the wooden beam to get down the stairs.

"Well I think we've ascertained that the nurse I was lookin' for is in here, so what does it look like dumbass?" she called out over her shoulder. "Are you gonna help me or what?"

She didn't wait for the soldier to answer but the sound of his heavy bootsteps pounding down the stairs told her what his decision was.

"Renee, I can't see a goddamned thing," Evelyn shouted, wading through the plumes of dark black smog. "Call out to us so we can find you."

They followed the sound of her voice until they were right outside the vestry door. It was little wonder that Renee was stuck. Barring her way was a pile of bricks and wooden beams where an incendiary bomb had gone right through the roof of the church and through the floor, down to the basement.

"We're never gonna move this stuff, you know," the soldier coughed. "It's no use."

"I gotta try," Evelyn told him. He must have heard the desperation in her voice because he gave a great big sigh before starting to shift the rubble as quickly as he could.

"We're gonna get you out Renee, don't worry," Evelyn hoped she sounded a lot more optimistic than she felt. It was proving to be an almost impossible task to move all of the debris by themselves.

The smoke was getting even thicker and it was becoming harder to breathe with every second. The bombing was still going on overhead, and every so often Evelyn would give a quick thought to Anna and the other orderlies with the patients outside. She prayed they were safe. Not for one minute did she think about her own safety. The bricks and beams were shredding her fingers to pieces as she frantically tried to get to Renee. Behind them, part of a wall gave away suddenly and inside the vestry Renee screamed.

"Evelyn, please hurry," she begged.

"I'm tryin'," Evelyn reassured her.  _Come on, Ev. Faster. Faster._

"Listen, this is madness," the soldier, grabbed her by the arm and pulling her away from the door. "We need to get out of here. This whole place is about to fall down around us."

"Well go then," she tried to shrug his arm off, but his grip was firm.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"And I'm not leavin'  _her_!" Evelyn yelled.

The soldier ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. He was torn. He felt terrible for the woman trapped behind the door, but he wasn't about to risk his own life. And he certainly couldn't leave this slip of a girl here to die on a doomed rescue mission.

"Listen love, if we get out now then we can at least tell someone that she's trapped down here," he tried to reason with her gently. Her eyes were darting around madly as she almost bordered on hysterics. "Then once the fire's out they'll be able to go straight to her."

"It'll be too late by then," Evelyn cried. Her chest was feeling tighter, only it was nothing to do with the fire and smoke. She knew that this complete stranger was right. They had to leave right now if they were to have a chance of surviving. But she was a medic for crying out loud. Hadn't she sworn to protect others at all costs? Even if that cost was at her own life? Weighing out the options wasn't a luxury they had time for. Something the building reminded them of when it let out an almost painful groan. The only thing Evelyn could liken that noise to was the rattle that a human body makes when it's about to take its last breath. It was as though the church was alive and was drawing its very last ounce of energy in an attempt to keep itself together.

Before she knew what was happening, the walls around them began to crumble and without so much as a word, the soldier grabbed Evelyn and flung her unceremoniously over his shoulder. Kicking and screaming, she clenched her small fists and pounded him in the back, trying to do anything she could for him to drop her. She could hear Renee shouting for them to help her over the sound of her owns shouts.

Evelyn and the soldier barely made it out of the church before it was completely swallowed by the flames, and she watched in horror as it collapsed to the ground with as much as ease as a house made of cards. The soldier held her tightly around the waist, preventing her from running towards the building. In her state of shock, she couldn't think about anything other than the kind hearted woman who had spent the entirety of her adolescence helping others, yet there was no salvation for her when she had needed it most.

Evelyn wasn't even aware of the soldier sitting down on the roadside. She wasn't aware of the cuts she had received from the fallen debris. All she was aware of was her own grief and her own guilt.

….

Eugene stared at the pile of rubble and ashes that were once the church he had visited so often during their time in Bastogne. There was no way a person could survive being inside that building when it fell. Even so, he prayed to himself that he was wrong. As he began moving aside wooden beams and bricks, he caught sight of something familiar. Taking the blue head kerchief in his hands he let out a shaky breath that he had not even realised he had been holding. Squeezing it tightly, he closed his eyes in pain as he thought of Renee dying alone and scared. And then as his thoughts turned to Evelyn, who had suffered the same fate, he wanted to scream with anger. Quiet and calm Eugene Roe wanted to shout and cry at the top of his lungs.

"Mate, are you a medic?" a voice interrupted him from his torturous thoughts. He nodded once at the British soldier.

"Oh good," the soldier said. "There's a young girl over there who was in the building just before it collapsed. I had to drag her out of there. She was trying to get to a friend of hers but there just wasn't time. Anyway, I think she's in shock or something. I've found a blanket for her but she's still shivering and shaking. I don't think she's hurt apart from a few cuts and bruises, but it's hard to tell cos she's just sitting there like a statue. Will you have a look at her?"

"Uh sure," Eugene cleared his throat, pushing his grief back far below the surface where it needed to be. He had a job to do first and foremost. "Where is she?"

Following the direction of the soldier's pointed finger, Eugene's knees felt weak with instant relief.

"Evelyn?" he called out quietly. She was sat hunched over with her arms around herself.

Nothing. No reaction. No acknowledgment that she had even heard him. She was staring blankly at nothing, in a complete world of her own.

"Evelyn," he tried again, kneeling down beside her. It was only when he touched her lightly on the arm that she eventually moved. She looked up at him. Her face was covered in black soot and there was a small cut above her eyebrow. Her left cheek was slightly bruised, no doubt from falling rubble, but aside from that she looked fine. She blinked. It took a few moments for her to realise who it was, but the second she did she flung her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't get to her Gene," she sobbed. "I just left her."

"And if you hadn't, you wouldn't be sat here talking to me right now," Eugene tried to soothe her.

"So I saved myself instead of her? What kind of person does that make me?"

"Evelyn, listen to me," Eugene moved her so that she was face to face with him once more. "You know as well as I do that war isn't kind and it doesn't care who it takes. And for those of us left behind, we are filled with guilt. Guilt that we are alive. Guilt that we are glad we are alive," Eugene spoke passionately. "You tried your best and there is nothing more you can do. And that is all anyone expects of you. Renee wouldn't have expected any more from you."

In a rare move, Eugene pulled her tightly against him and kissed the top of her head. He found himself unable to say anything to reassure her due to the massive lump in his throat. As he held her, the smell of smoke drifted up his nostrils from her hair and all he could think about was how different it could have been if the soldier had allowed Evelyn to remain inside the church. Momentarily, his emotionless mask cracked and he felt tears well up in his eyes and spill over. In the early hours of the morning, the two friends held each other and wept.

….

_31st December, 1944_

It was a little after seven in the morning when Eugene managed to hitch them a ride back to the line. Evelyn had drifted to sleep on him for a couple of hours throughout the night and in the light of day she seemed to have herself back together. They both did. The emotional Eugene from the night before was once again locked away back inside himself, while Evelyn just did what she always did in the face of adversity; put on a pretend happy face.

As the truck meandered through the forest, only the barest glimpse of early morning winter sunshine peeked through the trees. Evelyn felt a rumbling of excited anticipation, but also nerves bubbling in her stomach. Would the guys be glad to have her back? Would they have missed her? Would they now see her as a liability given that she managed to get herself wounded?

"I can hear your brain ticking over the noise of this truck," Eugene spoke. "What're you thinking about?"

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Of what?" Eugene frowned at her.

"I don't really know," she admitted with a shrug. "It just feels like it's been forever since I've seen everyone. What if they've all changed?"

"Evelyn," Eugene eyed her drolly. "You've been gone less than a week. I can assure you not much has changed at all. George is still annoying. Your brother is still moody. Malarkey can't stop singing Glen Miller. Muck and Penkala are still joined at the hip. Need I go on?"

"I get the picture," Evelyn muttered. "Speakin' of my brother bein' moody. Lieutenant Welsh told me all about his behaviour. I'm not impressed to say the least. I think he'll be gettin' a smack round the head when I lay my eyes on him."

"He's not the only one who's been acting like that since you've been gone. A certain Joseph Liebgott has been snarking around even more than usual."

"Oh," was all Evelyn answered.

"You know he was the one that found you, right?"

She didn't know that.

"When you went flying into that tree, he was the one who got to you first," Eugene told her. "Once Ralph arrived a short time later, he said that Liebgott was on the verge of being hysterical. He was begging you to stay awake. Ralph had a hard time prizing you away from him when the jeep came to transport you back into town. Even after I got back from Bastogne and told everyone that you were going to be alright, Liebgott was storming around with a bee in his bonnet. Winters sent him to the back of the line for a day or two to help Vest with supplies. I think he was afraid that he was going to hurt himself or someone else. Especially when he decided to go on a lone Kraut hunting mission."

"He what?" Evelyn was dumbfounded. "Why would he do that?"

"You really need me to tell you that?" Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"Eugene Roe, you do remember all the things that he said to me, don't you? The way he used me?" she shouted angrily then quickly lowered her voice, remembering that the jeep driver might be able to overhear their conversation.

"I do," Eugene nodded calmly. "But I'm telling you Evelyn, there is more to all of that than meets the eye. Trust me, a man doesn't behave like that if he doesn't care about someone."

"And you're telling me that a man who  _does_ care about someone treats them the way he did?" she scoffed.

"Well obviously that's not what I'm saying," Eugene shook his head and sighed. There was never any reasoning with her when she was like this. "I just think that maybe you don't know the full story."

Evelyn huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Why was Eugene suddenly defending Liebgott? Just because he had been the first person to help her when she wounded didn't mean anything.

"And before you start thinking that I'm defending Liebgott, that's not true," Eugene smirked at her. He could honestly read her like a book. "All I'm saying is that something just doesn't quite add up here."

"Well you're entitled to your opinion, I guess. But personally I think you're wrong. Anyway, can we please change the subject?"

"If that's what you want," Eugene agreed.

Not that they ended up discussing anything else because before they had even realised it, they were back at the line. Jumping out of the jeep, Evelyn glanced around while Eugene thanked the driver. Nothing much had changed. Not that she really expected it to. She had only been gone six days after all. In fact, everything was pretty much exactly as it was when she had last seen it. Snow. Trees. Fog. As the jeep drove away, two figures appeared through the mist. She smiled as she immediately recognised who they were despite the thick winter clothes they were bundled up in.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I thought we had managed to get rid of you but looks like we weren't so lucky after all," Nixon grinned, taking a long drag on his cigarette. If he had looked unkempt when she had at least seen him, he was positively caveman like now.

"Ignore him," Captain Winters smiled. Despite the cold chattering of his teeth, his blue eyes were still radiating the same warmth they always did. And ever the opposite of Nixon, Winters was still perfectly groomed and put together. His gaze lingered on her bruised cheekbone and he sighed. "We heard about what happened in Bastogne from Colonel Sink in the very early hours of this morning. I'm pleased to find you alive and well. I will admit that when we were told about the severity of the bombing, we feared the worst."

"Huh, you might have," Nixon snorted to himself. "But I knew that she'd return to us. And even if she hadn't have returned to us alive, she would have come back and haunted us. She enjoys the power she has when it comes to telling everyone what to do. There's no way she would leave all that behind."

"You know me too well," she said, her voice catching slightly as she tried to forget the image of the church collapsing and the sounds of Renee's desperate cries for help. Beside her, she felt Eugene and she drew strength from his closeness. He understood.

Captain Winters narrowed his eyes at her. For a moment, it looked as though he wanted to say something more but then he just pulled his khaki scarf tighter around his neck and nodded.

"The men have not long moved up a little to the west, closer towards the town of Foy," he said. "If you're quick, you might find that there is some breakfast left over. Then again, I wouldn't hold your breath. There hasn't been all that much to go around."

"Don't worry about me, Sir," she smiled, even as her stomach gurgled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since the evening before when she had shared the chocolate with Renee. Despite her body behaving otherwise, she didn't actually have much of an appetite. All she wanted was to be back in the heart of Easy Company, surrounded by the men she cared about.

….

The first person she came across was George. Out on the perimeters of the encampment, he was sat alone on a tree stump, fiddling about with his radio. George was always fiddling about with his radio. As he had once told Evelyn, a radio man who failed to give constant care and attention to his radio was as much use as a medic who never stocked up on supplies. It did make sense really.

"I'll meet you in camp," Eugene murmured.

Nodding, Evelyn walked slowly towards George while Eugene disappeared through the thicket of trees. George looked tired. More tired than he had ever looked before. He had dark circles under his eyes and his brown hair was longer than she had ever seen. It was getting so long that strands were almost in his eyes.

"Can a guy not get a moment of peace out here?" he sighed, hearing the footsteps approaching him, but not even so much as glancing up to see who it was.

"Is that any way to talk to your best friend?"

George's head shot up and the radio fell to the ground with a clunk. Staring at her almost in awe, he lifted a hand to touch her but then dropped it before making contact.

"Evelina Peccorina," he breathed, and she saw that his eyes had gone glassy.

"In the flesh," she grinned. "Missed me, Georgie Porgie?"

Suddenly, George let out a laugh and picked her up, spinning her around until they both went flying to the snowy carpet beneath their feet.

"Shit, are you ok?" George panicked. But to his surprise Evelyn just laughed. God, her shoulder felt like it was on fire from the impact but she didn't care. She was just so damned happy. Before George knew it, he was laughing too. "Come on, lets get you up and find the others. They're gonna be jumping for joy when they see you."

"In a minute," she answered. "But first let's make some snow angels."

"What?"

"Snow angels," Evelyn repeated, seeing George's look of confusion. "You know. You lie down in the snow and open and close your legs then when you stand up it looks like an angel lyin' on the ground. It's fun."

"Yeah, I know what a snow angel is, I'm not an idiot," George frowned, touching his ice cold hands to her forehead. "Are you sure you don't need to go back to the hospital? Cos I think you might have a fucking fever and that's why you're behaving so strange."

"George, I've been cooped up in that place for days and last night the whole thing came crumbling down around me when the Germans bombed it. I just wanna take a moment to have fun with my friend and feel grateful to be alive. Is that ok?"

"I guess. I still think you're absolutely nuts though, but whatever."

….

"So uh, Liebgott's been a cranky ass while you've been gone," George spoke a short time later as they were just lying in the snow, taking in the silence around them before they had to get back to everyone else. "Well, crankier than usual. Ev? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hm-hm," she mumbled. "I don't wanna know."

"Why not? The guy has been awful. I really think you being wounded bothered him."

"You sound like fuckin' Eugene," Evelyn sighed, closing her eyes to block out the bright winter sunshine peeking through a tiny break in the fog. "I don't wanna talk about Joseph Liebgott. I've already told Gene and now I'm tellin' you too, okay?"

"Okay," he muttered. Evelyn didn't need to look at him to know that she he was wriggling his eyebrows and pulling a face.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" a familiar voice suddenly asked.

Evelyn opened her eyes to meet her brother's moody face as he stood over her. She smiled. God, she'd missed that angry, snarling look.

"Makin' snow angels," she answered flippantly.

"Yeah I can fuckin' see that," he answered. "But what I mean is why the hell are you  _here_? Why are you not back at some field hospital in Holland where it's safe and warm? You're wounded, for Christ's sake. Instead, I find you and tweedle dumber out here prancin' about like you're on fuckin' vacation."

"I resent being called tweedle dumber," George sniffed indignantly. "I'm clearly the cleverer out of us two, and you've really hurt my feelings."

"Shut up George," Bill scowled.

"Nice to see you too," Evelyn rolled her eyes, standing up with a groan.

She looked at her brother and waited for the scolding to continue. And waited. And waited.

"Don't you ever fuckin' scare me like that again," he suddenly said, his voice gravelly. "Otherwise it won't be the Germans you have to worry about killin' you, it'll be me."

He pulled her into his massive bear like arms and held her tightly. He was hurting her, smothering her but she didn't care. His familiar smell invaded her nostrils and she soaked in every moment of his arms around her. He kissed her head and pulled her in even closer, if that was at all possible.

"Well as beautiful as this moment is, I fear it's about to be interrupted," George announced, motioning behind them with his head, where Malarkey, Babe, Skip and Compton were all heading towards them with beaming grins on their faces. "Looks like we're not the only ones that have missed her, eh Bill?"

….

The snow crunched underneath Evelyn's boots as she wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the frigid air biting through her thin uniform. It was colder than she remembered it being before. She felt as though she was encased in a block of ice. It didn't help that she had spent the last two hours being hugged by pretty much everyone in the company. They had spoilt her with their body heat. Eugene and Spina had already made a point of telling her in front of the others that she was to do nothing for the rest of the day unless it was an emergency, meaning she had forty or so guys watching her every move. Bill was already driving her mad with his suffocating big brother act. He had almost given himself an aneurysm when she dared to try and make herself a coffee, and she had practically had to beg him to be allowed to go find somewhere to pee on her own. Thank goodness Lieutenant Compton had stepped in and ordered Bill to let her have a few minutes of peace, otherwise she would have been forced to empty her bladder in front of everyone, just so that her brother knew she was safe and well.

Bladder emptied, she dawdled somewhat on her way back to camp, trying to think up a way of getting Eugene to relax his strict rule on resting when she heard what sounded like footsteps crunching in the thick snow behind her.

"Hello," she called out. Why did she call out? Why didn't she just carry on until she was safely around people who had weapons to fend off any German attackers? She was an idiot.

"Evelyn? Is that you?"

Her heart leapt as through the fog, a tall figure came into view. Wrapped up in a long coat and scarf, Liebgott looked almost warm. Well, he would have had it not been for his red nose and chapped lips.

"You shouldn't be this far out from camp," he told her, throwing his cigarette onto the ground.

"Well, I kinda needed to use the bathroom. If you don't believe me, just look for the yellow snow," she sputtered out nervously. Internally she groaned.  _Look for the yellow snow? What is wrong with you, woman? Ignoring him would have been better._ But how could she ignore him? Not when she knew that he had been the one to rush to her aid when she was wounded? Despite the hard face she had been putting on in front of Eugene and George, there was still a small bit of her that wanted to believe it had meant something.

"So uh, you're back then?" Liebgott ignored her snow comment. She couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. It sounded bizarre, but in the past he would have loved to rip into her about something like that. He would have teased her and grinned that grin that made her go weak at the knees. But now? Nothing. She reminded herself that she was trying to get over the guy. He had hurt her, and his aloof attitude now should act as a constant reminder of the way he had treated her. So why did it still hurt so much?

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"How's your shoulder now?"

"Ok," she shrugged. "Still kinda sore but I'll live."

"Yeah," Liebgott nodded. Evelyn kind of felt like this would be the point in an old western movie when a piece of tumbleweed would blow across the desert in the wind. It was more than awkward.

"So you're on patrol duty?" she said, stating the obvious. Anything just to try and break the silence.

"Yep."

The wind howled and Evelyn felt her teeth begin to chatter and her body shake. Goodness it was cold. She needed to get back to camp. At least there were warm bodies to huddle up to and try and regain a little bit of heat.

"God you must be freezing," Liebgott suddenly said. Without ceremony he hurriedly yanked off his long peacoat and flung it around Evelyn's shoulders.

"What are you doin'? I can't take this," she argued. She did so want to take it though. It was warm and it had that musky smell that only Lieb had.

"I insist," he answered and pulled the coat tight around her, fastening the top two buttons to keep it closed around her. He smiled down at her and for a second his eyes met hers. She held her breath as they continued to look at one another. Her stomach lurched and her heart quickened. But the moment was quickly broken when Liebgott stepped backwards and cleared his throat. "I better carry on with my patrol."

"Oh, yeah," she nodded. "I should get back before Bill sends out a search party."

"Wouldn't want that," he muttered, and she swore she could see hostility in his eyes at the mention of Bill. Then again, hadn't that always been so? "I guess I'll see you around then."

Without waiting for her reply, he turned and began to walk away.

"Joe?" she called out. She waited for him to stop and face her again before speaking once more. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he answered, waving her off casually. "You need it to keep warm more than I do. Besides, the winter clothing rations should arrive any day now. I was lucky. Managed to get this when I was on supply duty with Vest."

"Not just for the coat," she said, taking a step closer to him. "I heard what you did when I was wounded."

"It was nothing," Liebgott shrugged. But Evelyn was sure that behind his façade of indifference, there was a flicker of genuine, raw emotion in those dark eyes. "It was what anyone else would have done."

"Ev? How long does it take to have a fuckin' piss?" Bill's coarse tone echoed through the woods. "Unless it's not just a piss you're havin', in which case I guess I'll let you off. But can you at least call out to me so I can keep my eyes averted. No offense, I love you and all, but I saw enough of your shit when we were kids. I really don't need to see it now you're fully grown. And I certainly don't wanna have to smell it."

Evelyn honestly wanted the ground to swallow her up. Liebgott looked as though he did as well. Yet neither of them moved. They just stood, looking at each other. When Bill came upon them he did not look impressed.

"Aint this cosy?" he commented, eyeballing Liebgott and then his sister. "You're supposed to be restin', not gallivantin' about."

"I went to the toilet and bumped into Liebgott on the way back, I'm hardly gallivantin'," Evelyn rolled her eyes at her brother. She knew this was nothing to do with what she was doing and all about who she was doing it with.

"She's only been here a couple of minutes," Liebgott said in her defence. "I was just asking her how she was doing."

"Well that's a couple of minutes too long ain't it," Bill glowered. "And why are you pretendin' to give a fuck?"

"Bill," Evelyn gasped. "Come on, let's go back now."

"No, you'll go back while Liebgott and me just have a little talk," Bill answered, his eyes never leaving the man before him. The man who looked equally as poised for a fight.

"Bill," Evelyn begged, taking hold of his shoulder.

"Go now," Bill growled, shrugging her hand away. "I mean it Evie. If you're not gone in two seconds then I'm gonna-"

"-What? You're gonna punch me in the mouth instead of Liebgott?" Evelyn spat. "You're bein' ridiculous."

"Ev, go on," Liebgott said.

"Don't fuckin' tell her what to do," Bill turned back to Liebgott as quickly as a snake after its prey.

"But it's alright for you to?" Liebgott snarled. "You talk to her like shit all the time."

"And so what if I do? I'm her fuckin' brother. I can do and say whatever I want when I'm tryin' to look out for her. The last time I let her anywhere near you unsupervised, look what you did to her?"

"Unsupervised?" Liebgott smirked. "She aint in kindergarten Bill. And last time I checked, I wasn't the only one that hurt her, was I?"

"You shut your fuckin' mouth or I'll shut it for you," Bill leered angrily into Liebgott's face.

"Both of you can shut your fuckin' faces," Evelyn yelled, stunning them both into silence. Rare that it was for Evelyn to raise her voice, despite how frequently she lost her temper, when she did those around paid attention. "You should be embarrassed of yourselves, fightin' like two kids in a playground. Bill, you're gonna come back to camp with me now while Liebgott carries on with his patrol and I don't wanna hear another peep out of either of you."

Bill opened his mouth, looking for a moment as though he was going to disobey her, but then like a miracle he closed it again. With one last look at Liebgott, Bill stormed off back in the direction of camp. Evelyn gave Liebgott a kind of apologetic half smile before hurriedly catching up with her brother.

Once he was sure she was out of sight, Liebgott walked up to the closest tree and punched it as hard as he could, gritting his teeth as pain coursed up his arm. It was a welcome relief from the pain he felt inside of him. He missed that girl so fucking much that it was slowly killing him. Every single day, he wished that he had ignored Bill's warning and just gone straight to Colonel Sink and confessed all about him and Evelyn. He wished that he could have been that selfish, because despite losing her position in the airborne, he would have made sure she never missed it. He would have spent every day showing her just how much she meant to him. Seeing her lying on the cold white floor, unconscious and with blood pouring from her shoulder that day had made him wish it more than ever. But wishes were for children and dreamers, and he was neither of those things. He had messed things up and there was never going to be a way to change it.

….

"I can't believe you're defendin' him," Bill shook his head incredulously.

"I aint defendin' anybody. I'm just stoppin' an argument that's been had once already and doesn't need to happen again," Evelyn insisted. However, that couldn't have been further from the truth. She  _was_  defending Liebgott yet she had no idea why for the life of her. She had completely cut both George and Eugene off when they had tried to do the same, but now she found herself doing it too. For some reason, she just could not stand the thought of Bill picking a fight with him when he had only been doing something nice. Which set her to thinking about why Liebgott would be behaving so nicely towards her. Was it guilt? Guilt that she had been wounded while they were still on bad terms? Guilt at the way he had treated her? Or could Eugene and George be right? Was there something going on that she didn't know about? Did it really matter if Liebgott hadn't meant what he had said back in Holland? Could she forgive him for what he said even if it had all been a lie? Just the very act of saying those things to someone were awful whether they were meant or not, no? With that seed of doubt now firmly implanted in her mind, she felt more confused about the whole situation than ever before. Why was it such hard work being a grown up? And to think that she had spent most of her childhood in eager anticipation of being an adult. What she wouldn't give sometimes to be seven and playing with the little poppet her Nonna had made for her. What she wouldn't give to slap on a pair of ruby red slippers like Dorothy in the  _Wizard of Oz_  and find herself back at home in Philly, far from the drama of war and men. But as her clunky Corcoran jump boots reminded her; she was no Judy Garland and life wasn't like in the movies.

….

Bill and Evelyn didn't discuss the little altercation with Liebgott for the rest of the day, and as midnight drew closer, Easy company gathered around a steaming hot pan of coffee to bring in the new year together. Even Lieutenant Dike was sat with them, trying to act as though he was interested in the story Chuck Grant was telling about Talbert's eventful new years celebration in Aldbourne the previous year. Although, given that Captain Winters and Nixon really were interested in hearing it, he was most likely just putting on a front for his superiors.

"So our Tab here, ever the charmer with the ladies, finds himself rather attached to a buxom blonde," Chuck grinned impishly. "And when I say attached, I mean sucking each other's faces off. So anyway, it's almost midnight and Easy's very own lothario is taking his lady for an ever so romantic waltz around the dancefloor. Hands were wandering, eyes were meeting-"

"-That's not all that was meeting!" Malarkey called out, nudging Tab in the ribs. Talbert shook his head and gave a lopsided grin. Beside Evelyn, even Eugene was smirking. She wasn't sure if he actually knew the story, considering that he hadn't been there that night. If she recalled correctly, he had been working.

"So just as midnight approaches, Talbert pulls Davinia- was that her name?" Grant asked.

"Doreen," Talbert mumbled reluctantly.

"Doreen that's it. Anyway, so Tab pulls Doreen in for a smacker of a kiss, when the next minute this huge sailor comes stomping in and taps him on the back. He demands to know why Tab's got his hands all over his wife and before we know it there's an almighty riot on our hands. There's fists flying, beer flying and all the while this woman is still trying to convince our Tab to go off with her. Anyway the MP's come and we all scarper. I can't find Tab anywhere, but the night is young so a few of us head to the pub for a couple of beers. It's only a few hours later when Johnny, Bull and me are walking back to our billet when we hear shouts coming from the end of the street. We go running down there and what do we find? Only our very own Floyd dressed in nothing but his birthday suit and boots, running down the street away from another woman's husband."

"We told Tab to hide in the shed at the back of the corner shop, and that we would distract the husband. We promised to bring him some clothes as soon as the coast was clear," Johnny continued. "Well this woman's husband was searching for him all night, and we tried our best to stay awake until the coast was clear for us to get to him. It was only when we heard the shop keeper's wife screaming about there being a naked man in her shed the next morning, that we remembered we'd left him in there, naked as the day he was born."

As the group broke out into raucous laughter at poor Floyd's expense, Evelyn took the opportunity to sneak off alone for a while. She didn't go too far. She could still hear the merriment coming from the men, but she was far enough away to just feel a little peace. Sitting down astride the narrow body of a fallen tree, she gazed up at the stars in the clear night sky and thought about the past year. It had been a really mixed kettle. Some highs but a whole lot of lows. And she suspected that 1945 was about to bring a whole lot more. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"I thought I saw you disappear this way."

Evelyn looked up at the sound of Babe's voice. She smiled at him, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sitting down beside her, she heard him rifle around in his pocket until he pulled out a little silver flask. Unscrewing it, he took a sip before offering it to her.

"What is it? And more importantly where did you get it?" she frowned, holding the flask up to her nose and sniffing delicately.

"It's whisky," he answered, watching her with amusement as she took a swig and coughed as the strong liquor burned her throat. "And I don't know where it came from originally, but I won it from Malarkey two days ago."

"How did you win it?" she asked, taking another sip. It didn't taste as bad the second time.

"You don't really wanna know," Babe scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well I do now."

"Uh, we kinda had a competition; me, him and Penkala," he mumbled. "Whoever could piss the furthest won the whisky."

"You know you could have just told me you won it in a game of cards?"

"Yeah, I'll remember that for next time," Babe chuckled.

Evelyn grinned at the sweet little blush on his cheeks. Sometimes he reminded her of a little boy who was desperate to prove he was one of the men. There was just something sweet and gentle about him. It was almost like he hadn't been corrupted like the rest of them. Not yet, anyway.

"So why you out here all alone?" he asked her.

"Just wanted some time to think, and it's pretty hard to do that with everyone around."

As if on cue, a burst of laughter sounded from the camp.

"Oh sorry," Babe grimaced. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just get goin'."

"No, wait," Evelyn smiled at him warmly. "I didn't mean you have to leave. Besides, it's probably a good thing you came. Stop me from getting' wrapped up in my own negative thoughts. It's just been a heck of a year, you know," she sighed.

"Tell me about it," Babe nodded. "With any luck, this comin' year will be better."

"I wish," Evelyn snorted. "But for some reason I highly doubt that."

"Evelyn Guarnere, I never took you for a pessimist," Heffron pretended to be shocked. "Wow this is a whole new side of you I aint ever seen before. Did they give you a personality replacement at that hospital?"

"Oh shut up and give me another drink," Evelyn rolled her eyes, snatching the flask off of him. She took a sip and giggled as some of it spilt down her chin.

"Three sips and you're drunk already," Babe grinned, taking it back and screwing closed the lid. "You're honestly such a lightweight."

"I'm not drunk," she scowled playfully. "I'm just clumsy."

"You can say that again," Babe smiled.

From the camp, the men cried out and cheered merrily as midnight came.

"Happy new year," Evelyn smiled.

"Happy new year," Babe said quietly, his gaze suddenly more serious than it had been only seconds before. He gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and lightly fingered the bruise on her cheek. His stare was intense. It was a look she had seen from only one other person directed towards her before. Her breathing quickened, and heart began to pound involuntarily.

With such gentle tenderness, Babe brushed his lips against hers in a butterfly of a kiss. Evelyn didn't know what to think. How to react. Taking her silence as acceptance, Babe placed his arms around her and pulled her to him before kissing her again. Only this time he was more certain of himself.

Evelyn knew she shouldn't have kissed him back. His kiss wasn't like Liebgott's. Liebgott's kisses were arrogant yet tender all at the same time. But while Babe's kiss didn't make her feel as though something special was happening, nor was it not unpleasant. It was just different. And in her confused tumultuous mind, it did the one thing that she wanted more than anything. It made her feel comforted and it made her forget.

As the melodic harmonies of Toye and Malarkey singing drifted towards them, along with the promise of better things to come in this new year, Evelyn gave herself over to Babe's kisses.

" _I'll be seeing you_ __  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day and through  
In that small cafe  
The park across the way  
The children's carousel  
The chestnut trees  
The wishing well

_I'll be seeing you_ __  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way

_I'll find you in the morning sun_ __  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

_I'll be seeing you_ __  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way

_I'll find you in the morning sun_ __  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you."

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_January 2nd, 1945_

Evelyn hissed as her entrenching tool hit a rock beneath the frozen ground, causing a tremor to reverberate up into her still sore shoulder.

"Fuck," she groaned to herself. Digging foxholes was no fun. Especially not with a bad shoulder. She didn't really know why she was bothering to dig one given that she spent most of her time flitting from one foxhole to another. A bit like a nomad with no permanent abode. But everyone else was digging holes, and her brother had explicitly forbidden her from doing the same. Therefore, the first thing she did when his back was turned was disobey him and start digging just to prove a point that she could. Looked like Bill had gotten the last laugh though because she was in absolute agony. Not that she would ever let him know that. Her surname wasn't Guarnere for nothing.

"Care for a little help?"

"Please," she smiled at Grant who had stopped in front of her, with his shovel slung casually over his shoulder. "Just don't tell Bill yeah?"

"Secret's safe with me," Grant pretended to zip his mouth closed. "Tab, you busy?"

A few foxholes away, Talbert looked up and frowned.

"Well, let me see Chuck," he stroked his chin pensively, walking towards them. "First of all, I was thinking I might take a nice stroll through the woods and take in the beautiful scenery. If you overlook all the blood, it's actually rather picturesque. Then perhaps I might head to that sweet little restaurant called Domingus' and grab myself a bite of the finest cuisine in the land. And if I'm very lucky then I might find a beautiful young lady to dine with."

"Good, then you can come and help me do this," Grant ignored his friend's theatrics and motioned to Evelyn with his head. "Caught this one trying and failing to do dig a hole by herself."

"Why's she even digging one anyway? We all know she comes and steals the warmth from the rest of us anyway."

"I wasn't failin', I was just strugglin'," Evelyn pouted, planting her entrenching tool firmly in the ground once more before fixing Tab with a pointed look. "And have you thought that  _she_  might like somewhere to have a little respite from you guys?"

"Put that down," Grant ordered, chuckling at the pair of them. "Evelyn, you go and sit yourself down there. Me and Tab can do this on our own."

"Yeah, you just sit down and look pretty," Tab winked. "Shouldn't be too difficult for you."

Evelyn snorted. She was filthy rotten, just like the rest of them. Her uniform was covered in dirt and blood. Her hands had a permanent red tinge to them, and they smelt like copper. Almost the kind of copper that she remembered her hands smelling like when she was young and used to help her Mom count the coins in the Christmas savings jar. Her hair was greasy and smelt like sweat and cigarettes. She was rather grateful for the cigarette odour that lingered around her from everyone else because at least it covered up any unsavoury scents she was emitting. Not that she supposed anyone else would have noticed or even cared if she was. It wasn't like they were any cleaner then her. None of them had so much as washed since leaving Mourmelon. The closest Evelyn had even gotten to it was having her shoulder wound cleaned out in Bastogne. Nobody wanted to wash in the Bois Jacques. There were too many barrages to worry about. And it was far too cold. Which also brought about another problem. There was barely enough water for drinking and cooking with, let alone to use for anything else. The temperatures were so cold that most water sources were frozen, and they weren't even able to light a fire to melt the unlimited supplies of ice because then they may as well have just waved a huge sign directing German artillery fire right to them.

"I look like shit, but thanks all the same Tab," she smiled, stretching out her legs and getting comfortable. "Now quit flirtin' with me and get diggin'."

"Slave driver."

"I heard that."

….

Half an hour later, the three of them sat in the foxhole sharing a half cup of coffee as they sighed contentedly. Around them, everyone else was either digging or having a few moments of rest just as they were. In the quiet still of the afternoon, a single gunshot suddenly rang out. Grant, Tab and Evelyn ducked down and glanced at one another. Hands on their weapons, Tab and Grant poised themselves for an incoming attack, while Evelyn swallowed nervously. The Germans didn't usually give prior warning to a shelling. They usually just launched an offensive as a surprise.

"What was that?" Tab asked quietly, daring to peer out from over the top of the foxhole.

"Not sure," Grant shrugged, looking equally as confused. "Sniper maybe?"

"Medic!"

Evelyn was out of the foxhole without so much as a farewell. When she reached the location of the cries, she was shocked to see Donald Hoobler lying on the ground, writhing in agony. He was as white as a sheet. Even his lips were pale. Eugene was already kneeling beside him, ripping open his trouser leg and dealing with the wound.

"Gene, where do you want me?" she asked, pushing through to the front of the small crowd that had gathered.

"Blankets," Eugene said, his scissors in his mouth. "Get him warm. You think it was a German leg, Hoob?"

Hoobler was in so much pain that even if he had heard Eugene's attempt at a joke, he didn't show any reaction to it. He was squirming and groaning. As Buck and Lipton carefully wrapped him up in a spare blanket and a couple of coats, his body began to shake and his teeth chatter. Eugene looked up and met Evelyn's eye, and a silent understanding passed between them. Immediately she began rubbing his arms vigorously, trying to stimulate the blood flow and warmth around him.

It was no use. There was so much blood. Evelyn could see that Eugene was struggling to find the artery. She didn't think she could have done any better. The blood was just pouring out, like the quiet yet rapid bubbling of a stream. Meanwhile, Hoobler was thrashing about frantically. Perco had ran off to flag down a jeep. Lipton and Buck were talking to him, trying to reassure him that he was going to be alright. Evelyn continued rubbing his arms, all the while her gaze was fixed on Eugene.

Beneath her arms, she felt Hoobler jerk and then stop moving. She didn't need to look up to know that Hoobler was gone. She didn't want to look up. She didn't want to see another good man dead. But Hoobler deserved that respect. His youthful face, usually so joyful and full of smiles, was pinched and pained. His resting expression a reflection of the unfair and premature death he had suffered. What a cruel waste of young life with so much left to experience. And what an awful way to die. Every death was awful, but there was perhaps almost a comfort for those mothers and fathers back home who knew that their sons lives were lost fighting for their country. Their deaths had been part of something bigger then themselves. It wasn't much of a consolation, if any at all, but it gave them something to feel proud of. To know that their child hadn't died in vain. But Hoobler had died in vain. He hadn't died in a blaze of glory, but instead by his own carelessness. For as long as anyone could remember, Hoobler had gone on about wanting to get himself a luger. He had finally gotten his wish and it had been the thing to kill him.

"Doc," Compton said. Eugene must have noticed the sudden stillness of his patient, but he continued to work on him. "Doc!"

With a sigh, Eugene threw down the clamps in his hand and sat back on his heels. As Buck covered Hoobler's face, they all looked at one another. They had been through this countless times, yet it never became any easier to deal with. But here on the front line, there was no time to mourn for a dead comrade. One day, the ones who made it out of this war alive would be able to spend the rest of their lives grieving for those friends they had lost, but for now life had to go on.

….

"He had a luger in his pants," Buck was stood over Bill and Babe's foxhole later that evening. He was the one person who seemed to be the most shaken up by Hoobler's untimely death. Everyone knew how Hoobler had died, yet Buck couldn't stop overplaying it in his head and verbalising it for all to hear. He couldn't stop reminding everyone about it. Evelyn, who had sought shelter with her brother for the last hour, had watched him go from foxhole to foxhole until it was finally their turn.

"Jesus," Bill grimaced.

"Dear God. And don't you three do something stupid like that, alright?"

"We'll try not to Buck," Babe promised for them all.

"I mean it," Buck insisted. "And you. Wild Bill. I've invested too much goddamn time shaping you into something useful. You do something crazy and get yourself knocked out of this thing-"

"-I know, I know, you'll kill me," Bill humoured him.

"Even if you're dead, I'll still kill you," Buck chuckled more to himself then anyone else, as he stood up. "I'll see you guys later, all right? I'm gonna check on the other guys."

"Crazy Joe McCloskey," Babe muttered, watching Buck walk to the next foxhole up from them.

"What?" Bill frowned.

"This guy who used to hang out in front of Delancey's and just, you know, stare at people," Babe explained.

"Yeah, I know who crazy Joe is," Bill snapped. "There aint anyone in South Philly who don't know who he is. Our little Evie here was terrified of him for years. Probably still would be if she saw him now."

"Not true," Evelyn scowled at the pair of them. That was a little bit of a lie. Even at her age the thought of him still gave her the creeps. When she was five, she had gotten lost from her Mom down the road from Delancey's and when she went searching for her, she had gotten her first glimpse of the man they called Crazy Joe. He seemed harmless enough, and from what she knew he had never even attempted to speak to anyone let alone do anything else. But there was a look in his eyes that was haunting. It was like you could see into the man's soul and all that was there was darkness. It was hard to explain. Not a darkness that someone has when they're a bad human being, but the kind that someone has when they have  _seen_  too much darkness. The kind someone has when they are broken yet unhinged at the same time. When she was older, one of her brother's had told her that he was mustard gassed during the Great war and had never been the same since. She supposed it was kind of sad really. But no matter how sorry she felt for the man, she couldn't help the shiver that crept down her spine when she had caught his piercing green eyes watching her.

"Anyway, what's crazy Joe got to do with anythin'?" Bill asked.

"Buck kinda reminds me of him now," Babe shrugged.

"What?"

"You know, ever since he got shot in Holland," Babe explained.

"Wait, wait, wait," Bill narrowed his eyes. "What are you sayin', he's nuts? Because Crazy Joe McCloskey was fuckin' nuts, Babe. That's why they called him crazy Joe!"

"No, I'm not sayin' he's nuts," Babe tried to answer diplomatically, clearly flustered under Bill's intense frown. "I'm just sayin'-"

"What? What are you sayin'?"

"Forget it," Babe shook his head.

"What?" Bill pushed.

"Forget it! Oh come on Bill, you've seen him," Babe blurted out, quickly lowering his voice in case Buck heard them talking about him. "He's- he's all wound up like a spring."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's fine," Bill answered. "You don't agree with this schmuck do you, Evie?"

"He kinda has a point," Evelyn admitted. "Buck aint his usual self."

Since getting wounded in Holland, there had always been something a little off with Buck but not so much that anyone would worry about it overly. It was hard to describe, but every now and then he just seemed to go inside himself and become sort of spaced out. Eugene had mentioned it to Evelyn a few times, but she hadn't really thought it was much to be concerned about. He was still a very competent and able leader, and the men weren't in danger with him around, therefore she had always shrugged and told Eugene not to worry so much. But now, as she sat in the foxhole with her brother and Babe, she thought that maybe Eugene did have a point.

"It wasn't gettin' shot that got him, it was that hospital. I've been there, okay? It ain't pretty. You're a medic, Ev. You should know what I'm talkin' about. It's like hell on earth. I saw things in there that I never wanna see again as long as I live. Men with body parts missin', faces burnt to a crisp. The smell of blood lingers in the air and the wails of men go on long into the night. Young men, old men. Some cryin' out for their wives, most for their mothers. It's indescribable. You can't spend time there without it imprintin' itself on your brain."

Evelyn listened to Bill's impassioned speech and felt a great degree of sympathy for him. He never really spoke about his time in the hospital, but apparently it had affected him greatly. That was the problem with Bill though. He very much believed that men should be strong in every sense of the word. A physical ailment was bad enough but to admit any emotional one was something a man never did.

"Besides, you saw, once he was up and around, he was his old self again," Bill said, completely in denial. "I'm tellin' you, Buck Compton's fine. I'm serious. You two got that?"

"Sure thing Bill," Babe replied. Evelyn nodded. She knew one thing for certain, Buck Compton definitely was not fine.

"Now that we've got that settled, I'm off to take a leak," Bill decided. "And when I come back, any and all talk of Buck bein' crazy will be finished."

"Hey," Babe smiled widely, the second Bill was out of sight.

Evelyn looked behind her and then realised that he was actually talking to her. "Uh, hi," she

frowned.

"You look nice," Babe shuffled closer to her.

"I do?" Evelyn looked down at herself as though her uniform had magically turned into a pretty dress. No, still the same khaki OD's as Babe himself had on.

"Uh huh," Babe nodded, cupping her cheek. "I think you look nice all the time."

"Thanks," she said, glancing down at the floor uncomfortably.

Peering around quickly to make sure there was nobody around, Babe leaned forward and pressed his lips to Evelyn's.

"What are you doin'?" she quickly pulled back in shock.

"Kissin' you," Babe grinned. "I've been wantin' to do that for the past two days."

"Well somebody coulda seen," she hissed. "Bill coulda seen. Are you absolutely crazy?"

That wasn't the real reason she was so perturbed though. The truth was that she had no idea what to do about this whole situation with Babe. After their first kiss on New Year's Eve, she had been mercifully released without the need for discussion when the Luftwaffe had begun an assault. Evelyn had immediately run off towards camp followed hot on her heels by Babe. Since then, they hadn't had a moment alone to discuss what happened between them. The thing was, what were they supposed to say? Judging by Babe's behaviour right now, he thought… Well, she wasn't actually sure what he thought. But she didn't want to ask him because then he might ask her how she felt, which would open up a whole other can of worms that she just wasn't ready to deal with yet. She had no inclination to lead Babe on and make him think that she wanted something out of this. She couldn't do that to Babe. Not when her heart still craved someone else. Babe was her friend and he deserved a lot more. But a selfish part of her didn't want to deny Babe for the simple fact that one day when she finally (she hoped) got over Liebgott, she didn't want to have wasted what could have been a good opportunity with someone else. But even as she thought that, she didn't ever think that she could feel for Babe the way she felt for Liebgott. Sure, Babe would treat her well and her brother liked him, but that wasn't enough. She thought him to be very handsome, but he didn't make her heart pound and that pit in her stomach open up. It wouldn't be fair to make Babe think there was a chance when she was really just keeping him as a back up. But how could she tell him that without hurting his feelings or ruining their friendship? Then again, had she already ruined their friendship but allowing him to kiss her that night?

"You're right," Babe looked remorseful. "Sorry Ev."

"Don't be," she sighed, realising she had spoken to him a little harshly. The hurt look on his face was something she couldn't stand to see. "I'm just tired and bein' cranky as usual."

"Why don't you come rest your head here and get some shut eye?" Babe patted his shoulder.

"As temptin' as that sounds, I'd better go and check on everyone," she decided. This way she could avoid Babe while she decided what she was going to do, and she didn't have to make up a lame excuse. He couldn't exactly say anything about her going to do her job. "Spina did it last time, and with me bein' gone for a week, he and Eugene have had to work extra hard. So it's nice time I let them have some rest."

"You're always thinkin' of everyone else, aint you?" Babe smiled at her. "You're probably the nicest person I know. You always care so much about everybody else."

She gave him a wobbly small back, feeling like a fraud right at that moment. She couldn't have possibly felt any more of the opposite to what Babe was saying if she tried. There he was staring at her like she was the very definition of selfless and perfect, when in reality she was selfish and thinking only of herself.

"I think that's one of the things I like so much about you," he said sincerely.

"You like more than one thing about Ev?" Bill interrupted, sliding back in the foxhole with a grin. "I struggle to find even one thing."

"Very funny," Evelyn stuck her tongue out on him. "And on that lovely warming note, I'll see you guys later."

….

_3rd January, 1945_

The night seemed to fly by. By the time the sun was coming up, Evelyn realised she had been walking around checking on everyone for hours. Funny how fast time could go when a person was lost in their own thoughts, wasn't it? One would hope that after so much time to think, a person would have come up with a resolution to their problem. But that wasn't the case. However, one conclusion Evelyn  _had_ come to was that there was one man in Easy who had a relationship back home that most people would hope to have one day. Therefore, he was just the person she needed to speak with.

"Evelina, to what do we owe this pleasure?" George asked as she slithered into the foxhole between him, Malarkey, Penkala and Skip.

"Gettin' fed up of Bill and Babe's ugly mugs and decided you wanna be surrounded by some good lookin' men?" Alex Penkala grinned.

"Show me where they are and I'll gladly seek them out," Evelyn smirked. "I've been walkin' around all night and I've yet to find any."

"Ooh that stings a bit," Penkala hissed. "George, how are you best friends with this woman? She's got a tongue like a viper."

"That's what I love about her most," George put his arm around her and pulled her into his side with a grin. But he pulled Evelyn so hard that she ended up with her nose right in his armpit

"Get off me, you stink," Evelyn grimaced, pretending to gag.

"Listen sweet cheeks, you don't smell too peachy yourself," George answered and puffed out his chest. "Anyway, you're just not used to smelling the odour of a real man."

"Is that what you call it?" she muttered.

"So, have you come here just to offend us or did you actually want something?" Malarkey asked.

"Well, I actually came to speak to Skip," she answered. "I need some advice."

"Uh hang on just one minute young lady," George almost choked on the cigarette he was lighting. "You need advice and you decide to completely bypass your best friend in place of this sappy snickerdoodle?"

"Yeah," Evelyn felt herself getting irritated with George but having know idea why.

"Can't pretend that I'm not a little offended," George pretended to sob.

"Oh for cryin' out loud George," Evelyn suddenly yelled in complete exasperation. "Do you have to make everythin' a joke? Some things are not jokes and need serious answers, which is precisely why I didn't come searchin' you out."

"I didn't realise-" George opened his mouth to defend himself when Evelyn jumped up and continued with her rant, her fists clenched at her sides.

"-No of course you didn't! Cos you never let anyone finish speakin' before you open that mouth of yours and try to be funny. Sometimes people don't need to be around funny! Sometimes people just need serious conversations about serious things!"

As Evelyn ran off with something between a growl and sob, the four men looked at one another and each let out a breath.

"What the hell was that all about?" Malarkey asked.

"Beats me," Penkala shook his head and lit a cigarette. "I think we can safely ascertain that George has pissed her off. Not that it takes much."

"Shut up Penk," George snapped. He really for the life of him had no idea what he had done or said to make Evelyn fly off the handle at him the way she had. "I best go and try and fix whatever mess I've managed to get myself into this time."

"No, you just stay there," Skip put a hand on his arm to stop him. "I'll go. She's mad right now, and probably needs to calm down. She came here to speak to me, so it's me that'll go and find her."

"Alright," George sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Will you make sure she knows that I didn't mean to upset her?"

"It'll be fine, George," Skip patted him on the shoulder. "I have a sneaking suspicion that whatever  _that_ was all about, wasn't actually all about you. Unfortunately, my friend, I think you were just the one who tipped her over the edge. Leave it with me and I'll sort it out."

"Thanks Skip."

….

Evelyn wasn't difficult to find. The small footsteps in the snow led a trail right to her on the far edge of the clearing, away from anyone else.

"Does George hate me now?" she asked, without evening looking up.

"I doubt that you could ever do anything to make Luz hate you," Skip smiled warmly. "He'd sooner cut off his arm than not have you in his life."

"Yeah but I just yelled at him in front of you all for no reason," she said, feeling like the worst human alive. How could she have been so horrible to George? He hadn't even done anything. She didn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to her ever again. "You must all think I'm such a bitch."

"Evelyn, we've spent over two years with you," Skip looked at her. "We've known that for a long time."

"Shut up," Evelyn let out a small laugh at Skip's obvious teasing. She nudged him with her elbow and he nudged her back.

"So do you wanna tell me what's wrong with you? And don't say 'nothing', because nothing makes someone behave like that. And nothing makes someone seek out a fountain of wisdom like myself."

"God you're as bad as George," Evelyn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't try and distract me either," Skip was firm. "I think you need to tell me whatever it is that's bothering you and then we can try and fix it."

"Skip, how do you feel when you look at Faye?"

"What?" Skip frowned, confused. "That's what you came over there to ask me?"

"No," Evelyn shook her head quickly. "Kind of. Look, it sounds weird, but can you just answer the question?"

"I guess," Skip shrugged. Women really were strange creatures. They made no sense whatsoever.

"Please Skip."

"Well, I don't really know what to say," Skip answered feeling suddenly a little shy. Usually, he had no problem in talking openly about his feelings towards Faye but for some reason in that moment he felt self conscious. "When I look at her, I see the most beautiful human being that God has ever created and put on earth. She's funny and sweet and gentle, but she also has a foul temper if you get on the wrong side of her. But even when she's angry with me, her nose kind of scrunches up and it's adorable. Then she gets more annoyed with me because I'm too busy telling her how adorable she is instead of listening to why she's angry with me in the first place. When I look at her, I see everything I ever want in life. I see three or four kids; a house with a white picket fence. Maybe a dog or a cat. Perhaps both. I see a home filled with laughter and love. I see us growing old together and having all of our children and grandchildren round for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I see us dancing around the living room when we're grey and our joints pop and creak. I see me and her forever."

"She's a lucky woman, Skip Muck," Evelyn smiled. The wistful look Skip got on his face whenever he spoke of his beloved Faye was the sweetest thing. It was how every girl dreamed of being looked at by a man. "Can I ask you one more thing? Have you ever, or would you ever, say somethin' horrible to Faye that you didn't really mean at the time?"

"Kinda like you just did to George?"

"Kind of but no," Evelyn was having a hard time explaining. "Like, you really love Faye. Not like friends but as a lot more. Knowing that she loves you too and wants to share all of the things in life that you do, would you ever behave a certain way that was so horrible… like would you say… I, uh…"

"Take a breather eh?" Skip patted her hand, seeing that she was struggling to get her words out. "Let me ask  _you_  one thing now. Are we talking about Liebgott here? You can talk to me and you know I won't say anything to anyone. Not even to George if he asks. But look at the state of you. It seems like you need to talk to someone."

"I do," she said, biting on her lip so she wouldn't cry. "I'm not really sure where to begin."

"The beginning is usually a good place," Skip encouraged gently.

"You spend too much time with George," she tittered. Taking a deep breath, she began. "So Liebgott and I, back in Holland, we had a bit of a thing going on. It started after him and Babe had that fight when we were in the barn with the Red Devils."

"The one about Babe getting you drunk?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "So, uh, we kissed. Well, we actually kissed in London too on my birthday but we just kinda chose to ignore that. Then when we were back in Mourmelon, we were kinda sneakin' around tryin' to catch a moment alone together. I feel so embarrassed tellin' you this but the way he made me feel was like I was walkin' on clouds. I'm not the kind of girl to sleep around or anythin'. The first kiss Lieb and I shared was my first one ever, so that should give you some clue of the kind of girl I am."

"Ev, get to the point," Skip smirked.

"Sorry," she gave him a lopsided smile. "Anyway, the way I feel, felt, about Lieb just made me realise that I wanted things with us to be, uh… we wanted to…well you know what I mean, right?"

Skip nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable at the turn in the conversation. But now Evelyn was feeling just as uncomfortable and she had gotten this far so there was no point in turning back now.

"So, uh, we'd worked out that every afternoon, the barracks were empty for about half an hour and we could be alone. Oh god, that sounds terrible doesn't it? I don't mean we worked it out because we were sex starved humans who were desperate to get it together. It was more that we just wanted to spend time alone where we could talk about anythin' and everythin', and we could hold hands and kiss like normal couples do. We could talk about how we felt for each other and not have to whisper it when no one was lookin'. We made a point of only spendin' that time together once a week so that it didn't arouse suspicion with any of you," she explained. "Anyway, after everythin' we'd been through already and the amount of friends we'd watched die, I didn't wanna go back onto the front lines never havin' experienced  _that_. You know what I mean right?  _That?_ "

"Yeah, I know what  _that_ is," Skip chuckled, despite his unease at the turn of conversation.

"Anyway, well just before  _that_ happened, Bill burst in. It was awful. He and Liebgott had the most terrible fight. Babe and Toye had to drag Bill away. I thought he was gonna kill Lieb. And then Bill said the worst things to me. He called me a whore and all kinds."

Skip was shocked. Everyone knew Bill had a foul temper, and as someone who had a younger sister himself, Skip probably would have reacted in a similar fashion. The thought of anyone compromising one's sister was enough to send a man stir crazy. But on the same hand, everyone knew that Evelyn wasn't someone who was made of loose morals, and it was unthinkable that her brother would call her such awful things.

"I fell out with Bill- not like there's anythin' unusual about that- and later that night, Liebgott came to find me on the ward. I told him that I didn't care about Bill and that I still wanted to be with him. What an idiot I was, huh?" she let out a small condescending laugh. Her bottom lip began to wobble and Skip patted her shoulder reassuringly. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "He told me that he didn't have any feelings for me whatsoever and that he had been usin' me to try and get one thing only. One thing that I very nearly gave him."

Skip was dumbfounded. He didn't think himself naïve or stupid in any sense of the word. In fact, he thought that he was a rather good judge of character. He was a people watcher- always had been- and he had seen the little glances Liebgott and Evelyn had passed over the last two years. It had been pretty much obvious from day one that there was interest there. Joseph Liebgott liked to put on a very indifferent front, but the way he was around Evelyn was out of character for him. Or was it just that when he was with her, he was showing his true character? But then the things that Evelyn was telling him sounded harsh even for Liebgott.

"So that's the real reason you two barely talk now? Not because he had a disagreement with Bill and you took your brother's side for once?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "And do you know what the worst thing is? I miss him. Not just in a romantic sense but as a friend. But how can I forgive him? I feel like he took my heart and stomped all over it. I want to hate him, but all I can think about is the way he smiles and the way my stomach still does this little leap whenever I see him. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic," Skip really felt for her. She looked so lost and little. Not like the strong girl he was used to seeing. "You put your trust in someone, who by all accounts you had every right to trust, and just because he's hurt you doesn't mean that you aren't still gonna have feelings for him. When you have those kinds of feelings for a person, they don't just disappear overnight. It's a grieving process. It takes time."

"How much time?" Evelyn asked, desperate for answers.

"If I knew that then I would be a rich man indeed," Skip answered. "But I do know that the deeper you feel for someone, the longer it takes. You could always do what Penk swears by and find someone else? Apparently a rebound sometimes helps."

Evelyn looked away, her face reddening.

"You got something else you perhaps want to tell me?" Skip narrowed his eyes at her.

"I kissed Babe," she grimaced. "Oh God, please don't think bad of me. I kissed him on New Year's Eve. Well, he kissed me, and I kind of just went along with it. I don't know why. I only let him kiss me because for that moment it took my mind off of Liebgott. But now, all I can think about is how much Babe isn't Liebgott. I've really messed things up now because Babe seems to think that we're a thing. Or at least I get the impression he does but I daren't let myself be alone with him to find out because I don't want him getting the wrong idea. But then the thing is, I need to tell him that I don't want anythin' to be goin' on between us. But how do I do that without offendin' him? Like there's nothin' wrong with guy. He's handsome enough and he's sweet but he aint Liebgott. He doesn't make me feel the way Liebgott does. I'm just so confused, Skip. Everythin' is just gettin' too complicated."

"You really in quite the pickle, huh?" Skip lit a cigarette and offered it to her.

"You're tellin' me," Evelyn muttered, shaking her head. "What am I gonna do Skip?"

"Well, the first thing you need to do is tell Babe how you feel," Skip decided sensibly.

"But how? I don't want to upset him," she answered.

"That's just a risk you're gonna have to take. If anything, you have more chance of upsetting him by letting him think that something more could happen. If you really care about him as a friend then you'll do the right thing by him. And from what little I know of Heffron, I would take a stab in the dark that he would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all. And besides, if he was to fall out with you, he would have a damned hard time explaining it to Bill."

Evelyn grinned. That was the truth.

"Why don't we go and get some breakfast? You might feel a little better after you've had something to eat and then you can think some more about what we've been talking about?"

"Ok," Evelyn agreed. "One condition though? Can we try and avoid that stupid cameraman who was floatin' about before? I cannot be doin' with some chump askin' me for the hundredth time how it feels to be the only the female in the Airborne? Or makin' some stupid sexist remark that'll make me wanna smack him in the face."

"Deal," Skip smirked, holding out his arm. "Come along. Let us break our fast, milady."

"Why thank you kind sir."

….

"What the heck are you doin' back here with your arm lookin' like that?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow at Toye when they arrived at the breakfast queue. Joe Toye had been caught by a piece of mortar shell in the arm not long after midnight on New Year's and had been sent straight to the aid station. There was no way he should be back already really.

"Nice to see you too," he smirked, ruffling her hair affectionately with his good arm.

"Hey Joe Toye," Skip smiled. "Back for more."

"All right Joe?" Penkala smiled.

"Yeah doing pretty good," Toye nodded. "Escaped from the aid station."

"By all rights, I should march you right back there," Evelyn told him curtly.

"Evelyn Guarnere, the day you actually follow your own advice is the day I'll follow it too," Toye chortled.

"Fair point," she conceded.

"Where'd you get hit?" the replacement behind Johnny Martin asked.

"Who's that?" Toye frowned.

"It's Webb," Martin replied. "Replacement."

"Thought it was some guy I've known for years and forgot," Toye snorted.

"Joe got hit in the arm," Penkala said. "New Year's Eve gift from the Luftwaffe."

"Lot of you guys been injured?" Webb asked. Replacements were always the same. Eager to know how had been hit; how many people everyone had killed; had they seen much action.

"It's called wounded, peanut," Martin smirked. "Injured is when you fall out of a tree or something."

"There's enough crap flying around here, you're bound to get dinged sometime," Skip grinned, taking his bowl of food. "Almost every single one of these guys, and girl, have been hit at least once. Except Alley. He's a two timer. He landed on broken glass in Normandy and got peppered by a potato masher in Holland. Now Bull, he got a piece of exploding tank shell in Holland. A shell exploded in front of Evelyn sending her flying into a tree and smashing her shoulder only a week or so ago." Webb's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he realised that there was a woman stood around in a uniform. He wasn't very observant, given that he hadn't noticed her before. Or perhaps she was turning more masculine the more time she spent with men? Bill glared at Webb, who quickly averted his gaze. Evelyn caught Martin's eyes and they exchanged an amused smile. "And George Luz here has never been hit. You're one lucky bastard."

"Takes one to know one," George grinned, being careful to avoid so much as looking in Evelyn's direction from where he sat.

"Consider us blessed," Skip shrugged. "Now Liebgott. That skinny little guy got pinked in the neck in Holland. And right next to him, that other skinny little guy, that's Popeye. He got shot in his scrawny little butt in Normandy. And Buck got shot in his rather large butt in Holland."

They all laughed as Buck lifted up the back of his tunic so he could point at the once wounded area. Webb swallowed nervously, upon hearing just how many of them had been wounded in combat.

"Kind of an Easy company tradition, getting shot in the ass," Penkala interjected.

"Even First Sergeant Lipton. He got a couple pieces of tank shell burst in Carentan. One chunk in his face. Another chunk almost took out his nuts."

"How are those nuts, Sarge?" Bill asked, shovelling food into his mouth.

"Doing fine, Bill," Lipton answered almost uncomfortably. "Nice of you to ask."

"This seat taken?" Evelyn headed over towards the log that George was sat on.

"Depends," George shrugged. "Am I at risk of getting my head bitten off if you sit next to me?"

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, squishing herself in between him and Penkala.

"What's she done now?" Bill asked. Evelyn rolled her eyes. His ears always seemed to be attuned to every conversation she ever had with anyone.

"Just being her usual delightful self," George answered with a smirk.

"Put her over your knee and give her a good smack," Bill joked, and the men whooped and hollered in delight.

"I hate you all," Evelyn sulked, her cheeks turning red. It didn't matter how long she had been around them all. She still got embarrassed easily. "I came over here to apologise George, but if you don't wanna accept it then fine."

"Calm down drama queen," George chuckled, pulling her into his side, and kissing the top of her head. "Of course I accept your apology. I love you, you dolt."

"Love you too," she mumbled, smiling contentedly.

"Are they a thing?" she heard Webb whispering loudly to Johnny.

"He wishes," Martin snorted. "He'd have more chance getting Marlene Dietrich to be his girlfriend than Evelyn."

"I heard that," George throw a small handful of snow at Martin, hitting him right in the face with it.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Johnny Martin did not look impressed. Then again, he didn't often look impressed. He just had one of those faces that tended to look annoyed. With a scowl he wiped the remnants of snow from his face and bent down to pick up a handful himself. Packing it into a tight ball, George began chuckling and holding up his arms in surrender.

"Oh come on, Johnny," he said. "It was just a little bit of fun. Not my problem if you can't take a joke."

"I can take a joke alright," Martin grinned menacingly. "But you know what they say about revenge being sweet."

"That it's sweeter if you don't do it?" George answered.

By now, everyone had begun to shift away from George; Evelyn included. But George, quickly grabbed her and dived behind her, using her for cover.

"Save me," he whispered theatrically.

"Not a chance," Evelyn shook her head, trying her best to untangle George's arms from around her waist while at the same time not trying to spill any of her breakfast. This was just about the only meal they got all day and she wasn't going to waste it. No way in hell. "George, get off I'm eatin'."

"When aren't you?" George joked. "Alright, alright I'm just kiddin'. It's wonderful that you have such a healthy appetite. Now would you use that fat ass of yours to guard me from Martin, please?"

"Good going, George," Penkala shook his head and smirked. "Offending people is often the best way to get them to help you."

Reluctantly, she put her bowl down on the floor. Had she not cared so much about every precious mouthful in that bowl, she would have slammed it to the floor angrily. As she bent down, George made the clever decision to lie down low so that the log protected most of him from Martin's view. Martin, who was still stood with snowball in hand. It was a wonder that he could stand so still with a great big ball of ice in his hand without flinching. Then again, he was one of the few that was wearing gloves, so that afforded him a few more minutes. With George's view obscured, Evelyn took the opportunity to scoop up a handful of snow herself once she had set her bowl down. With a grin at Martin, she quickly leaned behind the log and shoved the snow right down the back of George's uniform where he jumped up with a yelp.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, dancing about to try and get the snow out of his uniform. He picked up a big handful of snow and launched it at Evelyn, but she side stepped it just in time. Bull wasn't so lucky. George swallowed nervously. He'd really done it now.

"This is war," Bull smirked.

Before they knew it, chaos erupted and balls of snow and ice were flying around in any and every direction. Everyone was throwing them at whoever they were nearest to. Bull and Martin, however, were still using George for target practice and unsurprisingly their aim was true. A snowball hit Evelyn right in the back of the head and she yelped as the freezing cold matter burned through her thick hair and onto her scalp. Grabbing some snow, she turned around and launched a snowball in the direction of the one that attacked her. Only, to her dismay- and everyone else's amusement and delight- she hadn't noticed Lieutenant Dike standing only metres behind her. When the snowball hit him squarely in the side of the head, he looked far from amused.

"Shit! I mean shoot. I'm so sorry, Sir. I didn't see you there," Evelyn apologised, running forwards and wiping some of the snow from Dike's shoulders.

"Get off," Dike growled, impatiently batting her hands away. "What on earth do you think you're doing out here? This isn't playground."

"I know that Sir, it was just an accident," she grimaced.

"A snowball just accidently appeared in your hand and flew through the air towards my head?" Dike raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I-" Evelyn opened her mouth to speak but nothing more than a creak came out. Dike's face was red with anger and she knew that without a doubt she was in a great deal of trouble.

"This is not the kind of behaviour I expect from my men," Dike eyeballed them all. "And this is precisely why I don't want you in my company. You're a bad influence."

"With all due respect, Sir," Johnny Martin interjected. "Corporal Guarnere didn't instigate the snow fight. It was myself."

"And me, Sir," George added.

Evelyn smiled at them both gratefully.

"But it was neither of you two who assaulted me, was it?" Dike would not be dissuaded. Evelyn had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Assault? That was just a tad dramatic, wasn't it? "I'm sorry, Miss Guarnere, but I cannot accept this behaviour in my company. You will accompany me immediately to Captain Winters. Let's see what he has to say about this."

"Sir, I don't really think-" Compton spoke up. Dike quickly silenced him with a raised hand.

"Your chivalry towards your comrade is applaudable, but I am in charge and my decision is final."

"Yes Sir," Compton nodded, although his jaw was clenched in annoyance.

As Evelyn reluctantly followed Dike out of camp, her eyes met with her brother's. His hands were clenched at his sides and Evelyn smiled at him reassuringly. Joe Toye had a hand on his arm and was whispering soothingly to him. Despite Toye's calming presence, Bill still looked ready to murder someone. Hopefully Joe Toye could keep him under control until she returned. If she returned.

….

Standing to attention in front of Captains Winters and Nixon, Evelyn felt like she was back in school as she listened to Dike vent his frustrations about her to their superiors. He harped on for well over ten minutes, listing every reason as to why she should no longer be a part of Easy. Some of the reasons were absolutely ludicrous. Apparently if the Germans were using dogs to sniff out the enemy, she would give them all away because her scent was different to everyone else's. Then there was the suggestion that the higher pitched tone of voice she had could make her easier to hear amongst the Germans, which put them all in danger. If she wasn't already in enough trouble, she would have snorted at the ridiculousness of it all.

Meanwhile, Captain Winters sat on a wooden crate, looking as though he was frozen to the spot. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. Aside from that, it was hard to tell what he was thinking about the situation. He looked almost bored by Dike's rant but she couldn't be entirely sure. Winters tended to keep his face impassive at any situation. It was fortunate that he had never been one to indulge in a game of poker with the rest of the men because he would have undoubtedly won every single one just because of how straight faced he managed to remain in all situations.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Winters spoke once Dike had finally finished talking. "You can continue with your duties and leave me to speak with Corporal Guarnere."

"Of course, Sir," Dike nodded curtly, giving Evelyn a triumphant look on his way out of the tent.

Once the sound of Dike's footsteps crunching in the snow had disappeared, Evelyn took a deep breath and waited for Winters to begin berating her. Her heart thudded in her chest and if her hands hadn't been freezing cold, she was sure her palms would have been dripping with sweat.

"You do realise assaulting a superior is a very serious crime?" Winters finally spoke.

"I do Sir," she nodded, her voice trembling a little. "But as I tried to explain to Lieutenant Dike, it was an accident. I wasn't purposefully aimin' for him."

"Who were you aiming for then?"

"Well I ain't exactly sure, Sir," she answered honestly. "Someone threw a snowball at the back of my head- I'm not sure who it was. But I just threw one back in that direction, hopin' it would hit whoever it was. Only I had the misfortune of hittin' Lieutenant Dike by accident."

"I see," Winters answered, the corners of his lips twitching slightly. "May I ask why on earth there were snowballs flying around in the first place?"

"Well, we were all kinda havin' a snowball fight," she murmured, lowering her eyes with shame. It was pretty embarrassing to admit that a bunch of grown ups- not to mention paratroopers- were caught behaving like children in a school yard. The thing was that in those few moments, the world had almost stopped turning. There was no war, no Germans, no death, no lack of food or winter clothing. Instead there was just a group of friends who had allowed themselves to feel a few minutes of light hearted joy. Something that wasn't easy to find in the middle of a war.

"A snowball fight?" Winters raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir."

"I'm sorry Dick, I can't take this anymore," Nixon suddenly burst out laughing. So far, he had sat in the corner, quietly observing the chatter before him. He had listened to Dike prattle on about something that most other leaders would have probably either made a bit of fun out of, or just given their 'attacker' a terrible punishment of latrine duty or something equally as questionable. The man had absolutely no sense of humour whatsoever, and worse, he was an appalling leader. Appalling was actually rather an understatement. He was abominable.

Evelyn looked at Nixon like he had gone stark raving mad. Here she was waiting for her telling off and he was laughing like a maniac. She frowned at Winters, who could not longer hold back his own mirth and allowed his face to crack into a wide smile.

"I'd suggest you avoid Lieutenant Dike for the rest of the day," he said.

"Excuse me?" she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "I'm not sure I understand. Am I not in trouble?"

"You're not," Winters confirmed.

"But what about all those things that Lieutenant Dike just said?" she questioned. "The assault?"

"Assault," Nixon grinned. "That man wouldn't know an assault if it bit him on the-"

"- I think what Captain Nixon is trying to say…" Winter shot him a reproachful look. "…is that we understand things just got a little out of hand, and that unfortunately for you, you accidentally managed to catch Lieutenant Dike. And as for the other things he had to say. Well, perhaps when Lieutenant Dike is around you could try and speak an octave or two lower? And as for the smell? When we get out of here, we'll have start using the same cologne as the men."

Evelyn grinned. They all got the impression that Captain Winters didn't think too highly of Easy's CO, and perhaps his dry wit was the only confirmation of that she was going to receive. But it was enough.

"Now get of here," Winters told her. "Unless you'd rather I actually find some kind of punishment for you, Corporal?"

"No thanks," she smirked, heading out of the tent.

"Oh and Evelyn?" Winters called after her. "Try and keep out of trouble."

"I cant promise anythin', Sir."

….

Later that afternoon, Easy company were moved to their former position overlooking the town of Foy.

"If Dike shoots you one more of those looks, I'm gonna punch him in the fuckin' face," Bill snarled angrily, as they walk through the woods.

"No you're not," Evelyn tutted and rolled her eyes. "Just ignore him. He's only pissed off because Winters didn't take his complaint seriously."

"The guy's a schmuck. I still can't believe he thought that he could get you done for assault. Fuckin' dumbass. I don't know why Winters doesn't just get rid of him."

"And just how do you propose he does that?" Evelyn frowned. "Without a valid reason, he can't exactly just march up to Colonel Sink and tell him that he's getting rid of Dike, can he?"

"He's got plenty of fuckin' reasons," Bill scowled. "And he could always pull a Sobel and make a few more up."

"This is Winters we're talkin' about," Evelyn reasoned with him. "He plays by the rules. We can cope with Dike if we have to. There's enough of you NCO's to steer him the right direction. Winters probably thinks the same way. If you look at it, Dike's merely the puppet and you guys are the strings that move him."

"Well what happens when those strings break, eh?" Bill wriggled his eyebrows.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! Someone's gonna die. Someone's gonna fucking die!" Joe Toye suddenly growled, preventing Evelyn from replying to her brother. "Guarno, look at this shit! One of those 1st Battalion fuckers took a dump in my foxhole."

Evelyn grimaced.  _That is the most disgusting thing ever._

"Think they shit in everyone's foxholes, Joe," Bill answered casually. Evelyn looked at him strangely. His flippant reply was as though Toye had just said that there were fluffy little kittens in his foxhole. "I don't think they wanted to spend much time above ground."

Glancing around, Evelyn couldn't say she was surprised. All around them were pieces of exploded tree, and the ground was stained with blood that had become frozen over. By one of the foxholes they walked past, there was the remnants of what looked to be someone's arm. Or maybe a leg? It was difficult to tell. Once upon a time her stomach would have lurched viciously at such a sight, but now it had become practically normal. She felt as though she was slowly becoming as frozen as the snow beneath her feet. In some ways it was for the best though.

….

Later that afternoon, once the men were all settled, the three medics had gathered in a little huddle to assess their situation with supplies.

"I'm out of evertythin' again," Spina complained. Opening up her satchel, Evelyn rifled around to see what she could spare. Which wasn't very much at all. She tossed Spina a bandage.

"Sorry, that's pretty much all I can give you," she apologised. "I'll head on back this evening and see if Lieutenant Spiers will take pity on me again."

"Just flutter your eyelashes and I'm sure he'll oblige," Spina chuckled.

"Not sure that Spiers is the kind of man who reacts to the flutter of lashes, Ralph," Evelyn smirked.

"Every guy reacts to the flutter of lashes, ain't that right Gene?"

Eugene was staring off into space, devoid of any emotion.

"Gene?" Spina tapped him on the shoulder. Eugene blinked. And again. His eyes seemed to clear and he was suddenly back with them. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh no, sorry," Eugene apologised. "I was in a world of my own."

"Yeah we noticed," Spina chuckled. "I hope that wherever you were it was better than here."

"He was probably back home with Vera," Evelyn teased. There was no reaction from Gene at all. Usually he would have at least blushed. But no. Nothing. "Eugene, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Spina and Evelyn looked at each other worriedly. Eugene seemed to go through these funny phases. He just seemed to go even further inside himself. He would distance himself. Even from Evelyn. There was nothing anyone could do or say to bring him back out. Time was the only thing that usually helped.

"I'm just gonna go for a piss," Spina announced.

"Catch you later Ralph," Evelyn said. She looked at Eugene once more. It was pointless to try and get any kind of conversation out of him when he was like this, but it wasn't in her nature to not try anyway. "Talk to me Eugene."

"There's nothing to say," he mumbled, playing with a loose strand of thread from his uniform.

"This is me you're lyin' to," she took hold of his hands and peered into his eyes. "Let me help you. Please. I'm your friend."

"I'm just tired Ev," he looked down, unable or unwilling to look her in the eye.

"We're all tired," she answered sympathetically. And it was the truth. They were all emotionally and physically exhausted. Every single one of them. "Unfortunately for us, we're medics. We have to be the ones that pretend to be doing ok even when we're not."

"I know," Eugene sighed wearily. "But I just don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Of course you can," she squeezed his hands tight. "You're Eugene Roe. If anyone can do it, you can."

"You make it sound as though I'm some kind of saint."

"Saint Eugene," she smirked in her best attempt at a french accent. "I think it kinda has a ring to it. Seriously Gene, you're everythin' that I aspire to be here. You're strong, dependable, calm and soothin'. Almost all the things I aint. You're the best medic in this entire company and without you, we would have fallen apart long ago. You might not see it, but you're the glue that holds us all together."

"That's the problem Ev," Eugene whispered. He looked so forlorn that it really hurt her to see. "I feel like you all expect me to be able to fix everything and sometimes I just can't. Look at Hoobler. I should have done more to save him and instead I just let him die."

"Eugene Roe, don't even talk like that. You did everythin' you could. You did exactly what Ralph or I would have done if we had gotten there first. You know the same as me that if that artery is hit, there's little to no chance of bein' able to fix it," she said desperately. "You can't blame yourself."

"Yet I do," he said, suddenly standing up. "Listen Ev, don't take this the wrong way but I just wanna be on my own for a while."

He was gone before she could even reply.

Evelyn was appalled at herself. How could she have not noticed that Eugene was blaming himself for Hoobler's death? She should have noticed. But no, of course she didn't because she had been too busy being a selfish Susan yet again to even consider someone else.  _Evelyn Guarnere, you are a disgusting human being who cares only about herself. Your friend needs you and you couldn't have given two flying monkeys about him or anyone else. Fucking Liebgott. Fucking Babe. What about fucking Eugene?_ She put her head in her hands and wanted to scream at herself. She had never hated herself more in a moment than she did then.

She didn't have much more time to ponder about it though because that familiar whistle of an artillery shell came soaring towards the camp, and before they knew it the ground erupted into smoke and flames. Evelyn ran as fast as she could to the nearest foxhole, which just happened to contain George, and dove in it. After what felt like an eternity, the shelling stopped and all was silent.

"Is it over?" Evelyn asked, breathing heavily. She wanted to go and check on the men. She had not heard one single call for a medic. The glass half full side of her wanted to believe that it was because everyone had been fortunate and no one was wounded, but there was a niggling inside her that didn't quite believe it to be true. Just as she was about to climb out of the foxhole, the barrages started again. This time they were fiercer in quantity than ever before, and with every explosion that rocked the ground, Evelyn found herself clinging to George and praying that the next one wouldn't be the one to hit them.

"Stay down! You stay down!" Lipton yelled from his foxhole beside theirs once the barrages had stopped once more. But who knew for how long this time.

"First Sergeant Lipton?" Dike appeared, dazed. "You get things organised here, I'm going to go for help."

As he ran off, holding his helmet to his head, George and Evelyn looked at each other then at Lipton.

"What the fuck?" George exclaimed, basically verbalising exactly what they were all thinking. They were under attack, and yet again the first thing their commanding officer did was run away and leave them in the thick of it. What kind of help did he think he was going to get? They had to help themselves just as they had been doing for weeks. The man was as much use as a chocolate teapot. He was utterly incompetent. "Lip, where the fuck's he going?"

"I don't know," Lipton sighed, jumping out of his hole. "Listen get battalion on the line. Tell them to notify BAS."

"Battalion's up, Lip," George told him.

"Me-medic!" came the pained cry of someone who sounded like Buck Compton.

As Evelyn jumped out of the foxhole and took off, she had no idea that what she was running towards would change her life forever.

 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

It seemed ludicrous to say that Evelyn had seen worse wounds during this war. But that was the truth. They had all seen worse. But as she watched her brother writhing in agony on the cold snowy ground, she had never seen anything so horrific in all her life. She felt numb. No matter how hard she wanted them to, her eyes wouldn't leave the severed stump that remained of Bill's leg. Eugene was on his knees working on him, and in her periphery she saw Joe Toye lying close to Bill. She was vaguely aware of the fact that he had suffered the same fate, yet all she could think about- all she cared about- was her brother. She blinked. This was a dream. It had to be. Like one of those nightmares that used to plague her sleep after Henry died. She blinked again. She was still stood frozen to the spot, watching but not really seeing. Listening to the chaos around her but not actually hearing. Somebody appeared beside her- Malarkey maybe? He spoke to her. Perhaps he asked if she was alright. She didn't know. All she could focus on was the crimson carpet of blood that her brother lay on. Perhaps if she had been in the right frame of mind, she would have been thankful that all her brother had lost was his leg and not his life. But in that moment, it felt like she had lost him. A jeep arrived, and they loaded Bill onto a stretcher. He said something to Toye, but she didn't really hear what. She couldn't hear anything other than the swishing noise in her ears. When her brother called out her name, her heavy legs moved of their own volition until she was able to take hold of the outstretched hand reaching for her. He smiled reassuringly at her, ever the older brother taking care to be strong for his younger sibling. She wanted to be the stronger one. She wanted to be the one reassuring him. When Bill spoke to her, she squinted, trying to take in what he was saying. She couldn't even say it went in one ear and out of the other, because the truth was that it just didn't go in at all. The feel of his rough, calloused hands was the only thing she could think about. It was the only thing that felt real. When Bill told her that he loved her and that he would see her soon, she knew that she repeated his sentiments, but she had no idea how. Her body was just doing things of its own accord while her head was spinning like she was on a carousel. The jeep began to move away, and she felt herself begin to run. She couldn't let go of her brother's hand. She wouldn't. In her warped mind, if she let go of his hand then she was letting go of him forever. In her warped mind, she couldn't process the fact that she would see him again once this was all over. All she could think about was the complications from his wound. The freezing cold had served a purpose and stopped the bleeding almost straight away, and sort of cauterised the stump of his leg. But in her head, all she could see was her brother lying on a bed, alone and bleeding to death. The jeep was speeding up and she couldn't keep up. She felt her brother's hand slipping out of her own. She couldn't breathe. Must. Not. Let. Go.

As the jeep disappeared through the trees, she collapsed to her knees and retched. The almost empty contents of her stomach came pouring out onto the ground with a splatter. The bile burnt her throat, but she was kind of grateful for it. She wanted to feel it. Something. Anything that wasn't the feeling of utter helplessness inside her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to claw her eyes out and unsee that which she had just witnessed. She wanted her brother. She needed to be with him more than she had ever needed to in her entire life. He couldn't leave her here all on her own. How was she supposed to do  _this_  without him? All those times she had shouted at him and complained that he never left her alone to be a grown up, she now craved that desperately.

"Ssh come on," a familiar voice comforted her as she vomited again.

She shook at her head the canteen of water thrust in front of her face, but a hand cupped the back of her head and forced it to her lips. Reluctantly, took a long swig. The ice cold water made her head hurt so much that she wanted to cry out in agony. But instead she kept silent, wishing that the pain would never stop. At least it would replace the pain she felt when she thought of Bill.

"Feeling a little better now?"

With a shaky hand, she handed the canteen back and looked up into dark eyes that stared back at her with such tenderness. Lies. It was all lies. Why was he here looking at her like that? Looking at her like he wished he could take all of her agony away? Why was the one person who had hurt her more than anything in the world stood before her, when the one person who had protected and loved her was now getting further and further away with each passing second?

"Better?" she asked bitterly. "My brother's just had his fuckin' leg blown off and you're askin' me if I'm feelin' better? What? All because Joseph fuckin' Liebgott decided to give me a bit of water and pretend to care?"

"I do care," he argued. She was upset. She was lashing out, which was completely understandable. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and hold her. He wanted to squeeze the pain right out of her. He wanted her to take his strength because when he was with her, he had more than enough of his own.

"No you don't," she growled, stepping right up to him and jabbing her finger into his chest. He was so close that she could see the pulse in his neck throbbing. "You don't care about anyone except yourself."

"That's not true, Ev," he shook his head, feeling like he wanted to cry just because of the look on her beautiful face. He'd seen that look of utter hurt on her face only two other times before. Once, after the death of Henry, and then the second time after he had broken her heart. "And that's not fair."

"Not fair? You know what's not fair? The fact that my brother's life is fuckin' ruined," she yelled. Her fists were clenched angrily at her sides. "And you're over here pretendin' to give a shit, when in actual fact you don't even like my brother. You fuckin' hate him. So just do me a favour Joe? Fuck off."

"Evie please," he stepped closer, grasping her desperately by the arms.

"Don't fuckin' call me that," she shouted, shrugging him off. "You lost any right to call me that when you said those things you said."

"Please," he begged, almost in a whisper.

"Leave me alone," she said through gritted teeth.

"Liebgott, I think it's best if you give her some space," Malarkey appeared.

"Are you for real?" Liebgott exclaimed.

"Yeah I am," Malarkey was firm.

"Fuck you," Liebgott growled. He took one last look at Evelyn, who looked ready to explode any minute and he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Lieb, listen," Malarkey grabbed him by the arm as he walked past. "I'm not telling you to leave because I think you've done anything wrong. I just think that she's not in the best mind frame right now and she needs some space."

"Just look after her Malark," Liebgott sighed. More than anything though, he wished he was the one looking after her. Walking away and leaving her in that state was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

….

Evelyn hadn't spoken a word to anyone all afternoon. Not unless it was an answer to a question. No one had dared to mention Bill or Toye to her because they were all concerned about how she might react, and she knew they had all been treading on eggshells around her. Part of her felt bad, but mostly she just felt angry at everyone and everything. As she walked towards Dog Company on the hunt for supplies, she thought about the outburst she had just had with Malarkey not five minutes before.

"Where are you going?" Malarkey had asked.

"To find Dog company and see if they can spare any more supplies," she had answered quietly.

"Can't Doc or Spina do that?"

"Why would they need to?" Evelyn had frowned.

"I just thought that you know what with Bill you might wanna-"

"-Because my brother's just had his leg blown off, you think that I'm gonna sit around and mope?" she had snapped. " _My_  legs are both still workin' so I'm gonna use them to do my job. Is that alright by you? Or do you perhaps need to run it by someone else? Eugene'll be back soon. You can always ask him. Or shall I perhaps go and find Captain Winters and ask his permission?"

"I…" Malarkey had opened his mouth to respond but he had been so flabbergasted that nothing more than a croak came out.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," she had growled, storming off angrily.

Looking back, she knew that Malarkey had only been looking out for her. She had been horribly unfair to him, and he didn't deserve it. The problem was that she just hadn't been able to stop herself from flying off the handle at him. She hoped that he would forgive her when she eventually apologised to him later.

"Corporal Guarnere, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Lieutenant Speirs appeared out of nowhere, interrupting her thoughts.

"Supplies, Sir," she answered. "We're pretty much down to nothin' again and wondered if you had anythin' to spare? Sorry to ask but we're desperate."

"Don't be sorry," Speirs told her. "We're all in this together. I would hope that if my medics were short on supplies, I could send them to you? Therefore, I will be glad to help you in any way I can. My foxhole's just over here. Let's see what we can find for you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I must say that I am rather surprised to see you here after the shoulder wound you took at Christmas," Speirs made idle chat as he rifled through satchels of supplies. It was rather surprising just how much he had managed to accumulate given the dire circumstances they found themselves in. Yet for anyone who really knew Lieutenant Speirs right to the very core, they knew that he was somewhat of magpie when it came to finding and collecting things. "I thought that once the blockade cleared they would have tried to send you back to Holland to recuperate."

"Well, I just wanted to be back with the men, Sir. And besides, my shoulder's doin' well enough now. Hurts every now and then, but there's plenty of people hurt worse off than me." she said quietly. She didn't really feel like talking very much.

Pulling various items out of a satchel and handing them to her, Speirs clenched his jaw and felt like he could have kicked himself.

"I heard about your brother," he said. "I would just like to offer my condolences."

"Condolences?" she frowned, feeling anger build up inside herself. "I don't need your condolences. My brother aint dead, and I don't know why everyone's behavin' like he is."

Not even caring for one second that the person she was yelling at was undoubtedly the scariest man in the entire 506th, as well as a superior officer, she threw down the supplies he had already handed to her and took off running. She had no idea where she was running to. All she knew was that as she ran, she wished she could runaway from the living nightmare that her life had become. The cold air made it harder to breathe and her lungs felt like they would collapse but she pushed herself to keep going. The tears suddenly pouring down her cheeks were already beginning to freeze. With her blurred vision, she didn't see the huge tree root sticking out of the snow. But just as her face was about to meet with the snowy ground, Spiers caught her and lifted her back swiftly to her feet. Suddenly unable to stop herself, she burst into tears and felt herself sink to the ground. Somewhere inside her, she was embarrassed to be crying in front of someone who almost a stranger. She was also appalled and anxious that she had just screamed at that same stranger only two minutes before. But she just couldn't stop herself from crying. Her entire body was wracked with sobs as the image of Bill lying on the ground flashed repeatedly through her mind. She put her head in her hands and just cried until there was nothing left. She didn't notice Lieutenant Speirs sit down beside her and wait patiently for her to stop crying.

"I guess I'm in trouble for two things now," she muttered groggily, wiping her face on the back of her sleeve.

"Two things?" Speirs frowned, handing her a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Yeah," she nodded, blowing her nose before offering the handkerchief back. Speirs shook his head and motioned for her to keep hold of it. "I yelled at you, and then I cried at you. I doubt Captain Winters is gonna be so lenient on me this time, given it'll be the second time he's seen me in as many days."

"Oh yes," Speirs smirked. "The snowball incident."

"How do you know about that?" she frowned at him.

"I make it my business to know about everything, Corporal," he answered, and then suddenly frowned when Evelyn stood up abruptly. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd save you the job of havin' to march me to Captain Winters' tent," she answered honestly. "I'll just take myself and await my fate."

"Sit down Corporal," Speirs said. "That's an order."

Christ, she wasn't going to argue with that. She plonked herself back down on the snowy floor, ignoring the fact that her bottom was cold and wet.

"After the way you just spoke to me, I should be marching you to Winters for a disciplinary," he started. "But I think given the circumstances surrounding you at the moment, I am willing to overlook it."

"Sir, I don't need any special treatment because of my brother. I just want to carry on as best I can and not have everyone treatin' me with kid gloves."

"Do you enjoy getting yourself into trouble, Guarnere?"

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"You heard me," Speirs said. "I just told you that I was prepared to let you off for shouting at me, and you're telling me that I shouldn't? So if you'd really prefer, we can march on up to Captain Winters right now, or we can just forget about the whole thing? It's your call."

Evelyn smiled gratefully despite herself.

"Thank you, Sir. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know you were just tryin' to be kind and I shouldn't have bitten your head off."

"Don't worry about it," Speirs grinned. "Besides, I feel quite privileged to have witnessed that famous Guarnere temper first hand."

"My brother's temper is a lot worse than mine," she snorted. And then she felt guilty for laughing. Her brother had just lost his leg. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to cry again. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone, especially not in front of Speirs. Well, especially not again.

"You're allowed to be upset you know," Speirs told her.

"I know," she answered, her voice quivering.

"You're also allowed to cry."

"I know that as well," she answered, her voice getting higher in pitch. "I don't wanna cry though."

"Why?" he probed. "Nobody's going to think any less of you. Our emotions are what make us human."

"But I'm a medic," she said as a single tear slid down her face. "I see wounds like this almost daily. I manage to hold my emotions in then, so I can't let this be any different."

"But this is different. Bill's your brother. Your flesh and blood," Speirs spoke. "Don't hide how you're feeling because it's only going to eat you up inside and stop you from doing your job properly. If you care about your brother, then allow yourself to grieve for him. And before you open your mouth and shout at me again, I don't mean grieve for him in the sense that he's dead. Grieve for him in the sense that he's no longer going to be the way you remember him. Grieve for him in the sense that he won't be here with you anymore. I've heard about the way you two argue-I don't think there's anyone in the entire 506th who hasn't- but it's going to be hard not having him with you. He's a piece of home; a piece familiarity. Whether you realise it or not- whether you've spent all of your time with him or not- you will have come to rely on his closeness. Now you have to learn to be here without him. And you know what? You can do it. When I first heard about you, a female in the airborne, I thought that the military had gone stir crazy. What place does a woman have here? How would a woman cope doing this? This is a man's job, and even then it's not for every man. I have known a lot of strong women my entire life. My mother was the strongest women I have ever known. But even she, I think, would have struggled to deal with this. And do you know why? Because she would not have allowed herself to feel in the way that you do. And it would have eaten her alive. But I've watched you quietly over the past two years, and your ability to feel so deeply about everything is what's helped you. Your ability to laugh and cry and shout and bawl. Do you not see that if you stop yourself from feeling the way you need to feel about your brother, you're only doing yourself a disservice?"

Sniffing, Evelyn looked at Speirs. Really looked at him. On the surface was the man that everyone talked about; that everyone was scared of. The man who had shot twenty German prisoners on D-Day; the man who had shot one of his own men for being drunk. Here was a man that almost everyone in the 506th was terrified to be anywhere near. Yet as Evelyn sat beside him and listened to his words, she saw something deeply profound inside the man. Oh, she had no doubt that he could probably rip a man to pieces with his bare hands if he needed to, but that it wouldn't be done needlessly. The man was an enigma.

"You know, you're not actually that scary once you get to talkin'," Evelyn told him. She had thought that on the previous occasion that she had spoken with him, but now it was even more apparent.

"Oh, I am," Speirs answered, pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. "I just hope for your sake that you never have to see it. Cigarette?"

"I don't smoke, Sir," she shook her head, as a shiver ran down her spine. She had told him that last time she came begging for supplies, but she didn't expect him to remember.

"Lucky for you," he wriggled his eyebrows and grinned again. She frowned. Was he trying to tell her that he knew about all the rumours to do with him? Or was it just coincidence? Nah, it was coincidence, it had to be. Didn't it? "You're looking at me strangely because you want to know if the rumours are true, don't you?"

"What rumours, Sir?" she tried to ask casually, but the squeak in her voice gave the game away.

"All I'll say is that you shouldn't believe everything you hear," Speirs answered, looking slightly amused by her answer.

"So they're  _not_ true then?" she said, somewhat relieved.

"That's not exactly what I said," he smirked. "What I meant is that people have a tendency to over dramatize things. But whatever rumour or story you hear about someone, there's always an element of truth. There has to be, otherwise the story wouldn't exist. There's no smoke without fire, as they say. Now are you still after those supplies or not?"

"Uh yes, thank you Sir."

As she walked hurriedly to keep up Speirs' long effortless strides, Evelyn frowned to herself. Why was nothing ever as it seemed?

….

That night, Evelyn couldn't sleep. Not that foxholes were the most comfortable of places to sleep anyway. But usually she could at least close her eyes and catch an hour or two in between checking on everyone. She hadn't even done much of that though. Eugene and Spina had told her to rest and let them do it. Her initial reaction had been to fly off the handle at them, but then she recalled her conversation with Speirs earlier in the day. She was tired and upset about Bill. And she was going to succumb to those feelings, at least just for one night. For one night, she wasn't a medic. She was Evelyn Guarnere; younger sister of Bill.

Beside her, George was snoring softly, and every so often would mutter something unintelligible in his slumber. It was so cold that the only for anyone to sleep was to huddle up with one another, therefore very gently, Evelyn disentangled George's arm from around her shoulders and pulled up the thin blanket covering him so that it was now right underneath his chin. He jerked and then continued snoring once more before snoring again. Kissing his bearded cheek, Evelyn smiled down at him and climbed out of the foxhole. There was someone she needed to speak to.

"Ev, what are you doin'?"

Stopping, Evelyn let out a breath and turned to face the person she had managed to avoid all day. Babe stepped closer, his eyes full of concern.

"I just needed to go speak with Winters" she replied.

"At this time of night?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to ask him if he could arrange for me to see Bill before he gets shipped out. He might say no, but I thought it might be worth it."

"I, uh, I'm real sorry about Bill," he scratched his head awkwardly. "I've been wantin' to find you all day and tell you, but-"

"-But you were worried I was gonna shout at you the way I have everyone else?" she finished for him.

"Well, yeah," Babe admitted with a small smile. "But not just that. I knew that if I came near you, I would wanna hold you and well, I didn't think that would be such a good idea in front of everyone."

"Babe," she started with a sigh. She really didn't have the energy to do this right now.

"I ain't dumb Ev," he told her. "Ever since that kiss, things haven't been the same with us. I thought at first that maybe it was because you just didn't want anyone findin' out, but then I realised I was kiddin' myself. There's only one person that you have feelings for here and it aint me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling like the most horrible person in the world.

"Don't be," Babe smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I think I knew it right from the moment it happened. But there was a little part of me really hoped that my amazin' kissin' skills would have won you over."

"Hey don't knock yourself, that was some fine kissin'," she chuckled.

"But just not as fine as someone else's?" he winked.

"I really am sorry. Maybe in another time or another place, things between us could be different? Maybe when we get back to Philly? Who knows what the future holds for us?" she said, even though in her heart of hearts, she knew that there was still only one person she wanted a future with. Even when she was mad at him, he was all she wanted.

"Ev," Babe grasped her hand. He knew it too. "Until you manage to heal that Liebgott shaped hole in your heart, there will never be an us. Not here, not in Philly. Heck, not even if we were on the moon."

"You're a good guy, Babe Heffron," she said, feeling choked up. "I'm glad to have you as my friend. You are still my friend, right?"

"Too right. You ain't gettin' rid of me that easily," Babe grinned, pulling her in for a tight hug. At first she tensed up, but then quickly let herself relax. After the day she'd had, this was exactly what she needed. "Besides, somebody needs to keep your brother informed about all your comings and goings."

"I guess," she sighed. "God, I never thought I'd be stood here wishin' that my brother was still here watchin' my every move."

"With any luck this goddamned war'll be over soon enough and then you'll have him breathin' down your neck for the rest of your life."

"Yeah good point. Perhaps I'd better think about relocatin' once this is all over," she joked.

"Nah, you're a Philly girl through and through."

"True," she conceded. "But I reckon Eugene could easily turn me into some Bayou Barbara you know."

"Maybe for like a week or two, but it's true what they say. You can take the girl outta Philly, but you can't take Philly outta the girl."

"That's very true too. Well, uh, I best get goin'. It's late."

"Sure," Babe nodded. "You want me to come with you to see Captain Winters?"

"No, that's alright," Evelyn shook her head. "I'd rather go on my own." Standing up on her tiptoes to place a feather of a kiss on his bristly cheek, she smiled. "Good night, Babe."

"Night Ev."

As he watched Evelyn walk away, Babe smiled to himself. One day she would be over Liebgott, and when that day came, he would be ready and waiting. His mother had always taught him that patience was a virtue, but he had always struggled with that. Patience had never been his strongest suit. However, Evelyn Guarnere was definitely worth waiting for.

….

_4th January, 1945_

"The only good thing about being wounded is that we finally get to go home. I feel like I've forgotten what home looks like. How long do you think it'll be til they get us back to America?" Toye asked. He glanced over at Bill, who was staring into space. "I reckon the first thing I'm gonna do when I get back is throw on a pink dress and hop around on my one good leg while spinning a plate on my finger." Nothing. "Then perhaps I might have my Mom put some make up on me and sell me at the market to the highest bidder."  _Still_ nothing. With an annoyed sigh, Joe picked up the thing closest to him- which just happened to be a small piece of stale bread- and launched it at Bill's head.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Bill scowled, rubbing the side of his head. Who knew a piece of food could hurt so much?

"I've been talking to you for the past five minutes with no answer. Something interesting on that wall is there?"

"Sorry," Bill apologised. "I was just thinkin'."

"Christ, well your head must be hurting now," Toye smirked. "Don't think too hard or else it'll explode."

"Very funny," Bill huffed, before going back into his almost trance like state.

"There it is again," Toye shook his head. "Right, out with it now."

"Out with what?"

"Whatever it is that's on your mind."

"It's nothin'," Bill waved him off.

"Bill, you've been in a world of your own all day. You best tell me what it is otherwise I'm gonna beat it out of you my friend."

"I'd like to see you try," Bill raised an eyebrow. "Even with one leg I could still take you easily."

"Yeah, in your dreams maybe. Now tell me and then you won't have to find out just how deadly I really am."

"It's Ev," Bill sighed.

"Of course it is," Toye rolled his eyes impatiently. "What's she done now?"

"She aint done nothin'," Bill answered. "It's just that I'm worried about what she's  _gonna_  do now that I'm gone."

"She's gonna be just fine," Toye told him firmly. "If anything, she's gonna be happy that she's got some freedom from you and your beady eyes watching her every move."

"And that's exactly what concerns me," Bill admitted.

"Oh for fucks sake, Bill," Toye let out an exasperated sigh. "Please tell me this isn't about fuckin' Liebgott? The two of them barely even speak anymore. I think it's safe to say that she's well and truly over him."

"You obviously don't know my little Evie very well," Bill said. "She's the master of puttin' on a brave face. I think she gets it from our Mom. Anyway, the day she got back from Bastogne I found the two of them talkin'."

"Talking? Heaven forbid! Quick! Someone fetch Father Maloney to perform a wedding mass before the scandal becomes common knowledge."

"Shut up," Bill scowled. "I caught them and he had given her his coat. The only reason I didn't make her give it back was because it was so goddamned cold and I couldn't stand to see her freezin'. Anyway, when I came upon them, they were lookin' at each other like…well it's hard to explain unless you saw them with your own eyes. The only way I can explain it is like when Frannie and I once had a row about six months before I signed up. I'd had a fight with some chump from our neighbourhood, Bobby Marlowe, over five dollars he owed me in a bet. Bobby was a friend of Frannie's family and she wasn't best pleased when I gave Bobby a shiner. Especially because two days later, his sister was gettin' married. Frannie wouldn't talk to me for almost two weeks. Eventually, one day, I finished work early and I bumped into her leavin' my house. She'd been to see my sister, Clara and obviously thought I wouldn't have been there. I remember us just standin' there by my front steps. We just stared at each other. Neither of us wanted to be the first to apologise or act like we weren't still mad with the other, yet we both wanted the fight to be over. That look is the same one I saw between Evie and Liebgott. It was a look of longin' and maybe somethin' more. I just for the life of me can't understand how she can still have any fuckin' feelings for him after the things he said to her."

"What things?"

Reluctantly, Bill told Toye exactly what had transpired between Evelyn and Liebgott. Toye obviously remembered being there when they had found the two of them in the barracks together, but as he listened to the awful things Liebgott had said to Evelyn afterwards, he was livid. He wanted nothing more than to jump out of bed and punch the guy in the face. He considered Bill to be one of his best friends, and although he would never admit it, Evelyn was almost like the little sister he had never had.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Toye growled.

"That's not all. Joe I need to tell you somethin' else," Bill started, taking a deep breath. Never usually one to struggle with words, he found himself doing so now. "Well, that evenin' after we caught them together, Liebgott was on guard duty, I went to find him. I gave him an ultimatum. Either he broke up without my sister or I went to Sink and told him everythin' about them. The idiot told me that his feelings for Ev were real and that he didn't care if they got kicked out because he wanted to be with her regardless. But I gave him no choice. I told him that my sister couldn't handle the shame of bein' kicked out. I made him agree to break things off with her. I made him see that it was in Evelyn's best interests and that if he really cared about her, he would let her go."

"So those awful things he said to her were what you told him to say?" Toye frowned.

"No," Bill scowled. "Of course I never told him to say those things. Knowin' my sister the way I do though, she can be very stubborn and if he told her the truth she would have found a way to wrangle her way out of it. I'm guessin' Liebgott knew that as well. I can't say I enjoyed seein' my sister so hurt but at least it did the trick."

"You've done some fucked up things in your time, but this is right up there with the worst of them," Toye shook his head. "In tryin' to stop your sister from gettin' hurt, you've actually hurt her more. You've broken her heart for cryin' out loud."

"Don't give me that," Bill scoffed. "Her heart ain't broken. She would need to be in love with the chump for that to happen, and she's too young to fuckin' know what love is. What I did was stop her from makin' the biggest mistake of her life, and if I had to do it again I would in an instant."

"Bill, when are you gonna wake up and see that she's a fucking grown woman?" Toye exclaimed. He was angry at his friend. God only knew that Bill meant well and wanted to look after his sister in the only way he knew, but how could he not see that the way he went about things wasn't necessarily the best? "After Henry, I really thought you might have learnt, but I see you're still as pig headed as ever."

"You know what Joe? Fuck you! I love my sister more than anythin' or anyone in the entire world, and everythin' I ever do is to protect her."

"I know that," Joe rubbed his face wearily. "It's admirable just how much you love her and care for her, it really is. But one of these days Bill you're gonna do something and she might not forgive you for it, no matter how well intended it was. You need to tell her."

"Come again?"

"I said you need to tell her," Joe repeated.

"Oh yeah, alright then," Bill scoffed. "I'll tell her that I'm the reason she's been mopin' around like a soppy Susan. She'll hate me."

"And she'll hate you when she finds out that you kept this from her," Toye was adamant. "And mark my words, she will find out. You need to tell her and yeah, she'll be mad for a while, but then in time she'll realise that you were just trying to protect her."

"I aint tellin' her," Bill crossed his arms stubbornly. "And that's final."

….

Evelyn felt guilty that she was greatly relieved to see there was a blanket covering the lower half of Bill's body. It was unbelievably selfish, but she just couldn't bare to see him as anything but whole.

"What's with the long face?" Bill grinned. "You look like your favourite brother just got his leg blown off by the Krauts."

"How can you even make a joke about this?" she frowned at him. She looked at Toye, who just shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm still alive so I gotta just be thankful for that," Bill answered. "And besides, the broads are gonna love me even more now. Just have to get myself an eye patch and I'll be like some real life dashin' pirate from the movies. You know the ones where the woman always gets kidnapped and ends up fallin' for the handsome mercenary?"

"In your fuckin' dreams," Toye snorted.

"I don't even know how to answer that, so I'm not gonna," Evelyn furrowed her brow and sat down on the rickety wooden chair in between their beds.

"What are you doin' here anyway?" Bill asked. "How did you manage get to get off the line?"

"I spoke to Winters last night and he agreed to let me come see you," she explained. "When it all happened yesterday, I just couldn't get my head together and I didn't want that to be our last goodbye for God knows how long."

"Me either," Bill smiled.

"So, how do you feel? Have they been givin' you enough morphine and stuff?"

"Oh yeah," Bill nodded and wriggled his eyebrows. "That little red head over there has been very attentive."

"Would you stop already?" she smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Stop what?" Bill exclaimed.

"You know what," she eyed him. "I don't wanna hear you makin' jokes, I wanna know how you're really feelin'."

"I'm fine, I told you," Bill answered. And perhaps to someone who didn't know him as well as she did, they might have accepted his reply. But not Evelyn. She had spent her entire life with him, and she knew when he was holding something back.

"Ev, don't think I'm being rude doll, but I'm gonna get me some shut eye," Toye said. "It's gonna be a long few months recuperating with this one beside me wherever we end up. I need all the rest I can get."

"Sure thing, Joe," she nodded. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," he winked.

Neither of them realised that Joe Toye was in fact only pretending to be tired so that he could give Bill the chance to talk to Evelyn without feeling like he had to put on a brave face. But the second he closed his eyes, he fell asleep nonetheless.

"Now are you gonna tell me how you're really feelin'?" she asked her brother, once Joe's breathing became slow and steady. "And don't lie to me. I'm your sister, and I can read you like a book."

"I know you can," he sighed. Part of him had hoped that his joviality might have prevented her from seeing just how hard he was finding all of this, but she was just as shrewd as he was. If not more. "I don't even know what to say or where to even to start. I'm petrified of what my life's become. I haven't even looked at it. I begged them to cover it up and keep it covered. You know I can still feel my toes movin' even though I aint got any?"

Evelyn didn't know what to say. She felt tears brimming in her eyes, and she grabbed her brother's hand and kissed it tenderly. It wasn't fair. He could undoubtedly be an idiot at times, but Bill had a heart of gold and would do anything for anyone that he cared about.

"And Frannie," Bill whispered and closed his eyes. His face was contorted in a pain that wasn't physical. "She aint gonna want me now. I'm a cripple."

"Bill, don't say that," Evelyn squeezed his hand. "Frannie loves you. She wouldn't care if you have two legs or none."

"She deserves better than me," he shook his head and a tear escaped out from the corner of his eye. "I've spent our entire relationship treatin' her without the respect she deserves. How many times have I messed around with other girls and she's forgiven me without hesitation? How many times have I told her that I'm just sewin' my wild oats, and that once we're married I'll put a stop to it all? Never once did I stop to look at myself and the mockery I was makin' of our relationship. She's the most beautiful, kind heart person I know, and she chose me to give her heart to. Yet all I've done is trample all over it and treat her like she's my back up option. In some ways I think this is God punishin' me for the way I've behaved in the past. I've treated Frannie awfully and now he's givin' her an escape route."

"Bill, stop now. God's not punishin' you. And you know my opinions on the things you've done behind Frannie's back- or right in front of her face- but you have a chance to make things up to her now. You have the opportunity to show her how much she means to you and how special she is. Frannie adores you and I know for a fact that she will stand by you through this, just like she has through so many other things."

"I don't think I want her to," Bill said.

"William Guarnere, you listen to me now," Evelyn snapped, using his full name. "Do not push her away, because if you do you will regret it. This does not have to be the end for you."

"That's easy for you to say," Bill scoffed. "You're not the cripple with one leg."

"Call yourself a cripple one more time and I'm gonna smack you round the face," she shouted angrily before realising she was creating a bit of a scene. Lowering her voice, she continued. "I have no idea what you're goin' through right now. No idea at all. I'm not even gonna try to pretend. But I do know that you're the strongest and most brave man I know. This will not defeat you. The Bill I know won't let it."

"When did you get so wise, huh?" Bill smiled and cupped her cheek. "Christ, I'm gonna miss you, kiddo."

"I'm gonna miss you too," she put her hand over his. "I can't believe you're goin' home."

"And I can't believe I'm goin' home without you. Mom's gonna fatten me up big time. When you get back, you won't recognise me because I'll be so fat," Bill joked, and although Evelyn appreciated his attempt at humour, she knew that he was just putting up a front again. It really was a family trait.

"I guess it's time for me to go now," she sighed, looking at her watch. Winters had been able to secure her a jeep on the understanding that she would only be able to spend half an hour with her brother. At the time, half an hour had sounded perfect, but now that it was time to part she wanted to never end.

"I guess," Bill smiled, and she could see that he was beginning to choke up again.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she blinked back tears. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She wasn't going to see her brother for goodness knows how long. Her last memory with him couldn't involve tears. But as she leant down and wrapped her arms around him, she nestled her face into his neck and her resolve broke.

"Don't cry kiddo," Bill whispered, stroking her hair. "Come on, stop cryin'."

"Sorry," she sniffed. "I just love you so much."

"And I love you too," Bill moved her so that her face was in front of his. He kissed her button nose and wiped away her tears. "You look after yourself, ok? And don't be gettin' into any trouble cos I'll find out you know."

"I know," she gave him a wobbly smile, getting up from her chair.

"One last thing before you go," Bill stopped her. From underneath his blanket, he pulled out an envelope. She frowned when she saw her name written on the front in Bill's sloppy scrawl. "I want you to read this once you're back at camp."

"What is it?" she eyed it warily.

"It's just a letter," he answered, and Evelyn pulled a face. She wasn't stupid. "But I don't want you to read until you're back at camp."

"Alright," she nodded, putting it in her pocket.

"And Ev? Promise me one thing."

"Sure, what?"

"Promise me that no matter what, you'll always love me."

"Of course I will," she said truthfully.

"Say it."

"I will always love you."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Good," Bill sighed with relief. "Take care of yourself, kiddo."

 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_9th January, 1945_

As the bright stars shone up above in the clear night sky, the Bois Jacques were silent. Nobody was eager to leave the relative warmth and comfort of their foxholes. Not even the lure of Joe Domingus' cooking was enough to tempt them. After all, with their ever-dwindling supplies, the best they got at the moment was something watery with perhaps some barley or a lone vegetable floating on the top of it. Bastogne was slowly beating Easy company down one by one. Those who weren't suffering with physical ailments were being worn down mentally. The latest casualty of that was Buck Compton. Only three days ago, he had been pulled off the line and sent to a field hospital with trench foot. Well, trench foot had been the official line, but that was only because there was no way to explain the truth. Everyone knew that Buck was a ticking time bomb and seeing Toye and Guarnere wounded had been the thing to finally detonate him.

At the mere thought of her brother's name, Evelyn's heart clenched as it did every other time she thought of him. She missed him so much already and she still couldn't shake the image of him lying bleeding on the ground. She wanted to be with him, to help him as he dealt with the physical and emotional challenges that came with him losing his leg. She wanted to be there when her parents and Frannie saw him for how he was now. She wanted to protect him from those that would look at him like he was any less than them now. She wanted to be there to tell them all that instead of being less of a man, he was in fact the bravest of them all. But he was who knew where at this moment in time, and she was here.

Pulling Bill's letter out of her pocket, she fingered the frayed edges and focused on his untidy scrawl. He had always been hopeless at writing. It had never interested him. He had always been too busy wanting to run about or play baseball with his friends. And Bill knew that he didn't have a way with words. He wasn't eloquent. He just said, and wrote, everything like it was and if the recipient didn't like it then to hell with them.

_Evie,_ (it read)

_You know that writing aint never been my strong suit, but I decided this way the best way to talk to you about something that I know I should have really told you face to face. But it turns out I'm more of a coward than I thought. Who knew? But don't tell anyone, alright? And if fucking Luz reads this and goes shooting off his mouth then I'm gonna kill him. Who am I kidding? Of course he's gonna read it. George Luz, keep your fucking trap shut, ok? And Evelyn, before you start turning red in the face with impatience, yes, I will just get to the point now._

_So uh, I need to speak to you about the whole Liebgott thing. Don't start getting all irate, just hear-well, read- me out, will you? I'm just gonna come straight out with it because the more I beat around the bush, the worse it's gonna be._

_Basically, after I caught you two together and we all had that big fight, that wasn't exactly the end of it all. I found out Liebgott was on guard duty, so I took it upon myself to go and find him. I did something that in hindsight I thought was helpful, but someone has recently made me realise that I actually did the opposite of what I was intending._

_Oh God, this is so hard to write. But basically I told Liebgott that he had to end things with you. I told him that if he didn't, I would go to Colonel Sink and make sure you were both kicked out of Easy. In Liebgott's defence (I can't believe that's something I would ever say), he said he didn't care if you both got kicked out because he wanted to be with you regardless, but I made him change his mind._

_I can only imagine just how much you must hate me right now, and how angry you must feel. Evie, you've got every right to be angry at me, but please, before you scrunch up this letter and throw it away, just let me explain myself? Please? Please?_

_I know that you think that whatever you and Liebgott had it was something special. And that's not me patronising you, before you start. But the thing is Ev, you're young. You aint never had the life experience that I've had. You see the good in everyone. And trust me, in this world not everyone is good. I know guys like Liebgott. Fucking hell, I_ am _a guy like Liebgott. Remember once you told me that the reason I hate the guy so much is because we're actually so alike. Well, as much as I hate to admit it, you might be correct in your assumption. Which is why I know that Joseph Liebgott aint the guy for you. He would have used you and then kicked you to the curb like a piece of trash. Trust me, because that's the exact kind of thing I used to do. Plus, those things Liebgott said to you weren't anything to do with me. Which is another thing you should think about. What kind of a man can say things like that to a girl he supposedly cares for? Why couldn't he have just told you that he didn't wanna fool around anymore? Think about it, Ev. He didn't have to hurt you as badly as he did, yet he chose to anyway._

_You can't see me now, but if you could you would see that I am down on my knees, begging for your forgiveness. If I could, I would do anything to earn your forgiveness. I aint gonna lie and say that I wouldn't do it again, because I would do anything at all to protect you. But perhaps I might have gone about it a different way. I didn't mean for you to get hurt the way you did. It broke my own heart to see and hear you breaking yours. But I hope that you can see it's for the best now? We're in the middle of a war, and you don't need any distractions. There'll be plenty of time for courting and everything else once this is all over. And I promise that I won't interfere (well, unless the guy is a schmuck and then I'm allowed to completely break that promise)._

_I guess there's nothing else left to say now and I'm running outta paper. The final thing I will say is that you are everything to me, Evie. You were my first best friend and you'll always be my last. I am so proud of you and I promise that if I could have taken away the hurt you felt, I would have. Any time I do something stupid that pisses you off, it's only because I really care about you. Please know that._

_I love you Evelyn. Always._

_Bill."_

"You keep reading that, you're gonna wear a hole in the paper," Eugene cracked open an eye from where he had napped beside Evelyn for the last hour. Not even the medics had the energy they needed to do their jobs, and the once frequent checks were becoming further and further apart. The temptation to just lounge around and wait for the call for a medic was strong. Even Eugene seemed to be slowly giving up.

"I know," she answered, dropping it onto her lap. She pulled the rubber band out of her hair and let it tumble down her back. Using her fingers as a comb, she grimaced as they struggled to get through the knots. Her hair was caked with so much debris and dirt that it was honestly starting to look like rat's tails. Deciding there was nothing more to do than just re tie it again, she pulled open the rubber band in her hand and it snapped. With an irritated growl, she began rooting around her satchel for another one.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Well I don't seem to have another band, but if I braid my hair I can just tie this piece of string at the end," she answered.

"Not about your hair," Eugene rolled his eyes. "About the letter."

"I just don't know, Gene," she said honestly. And she really didn't. "What would you do?"

"It doesn't matter what I would do," Eugene answered. "This is your problem, not mine."

"Oh, some friend you are," she pouted at him. "And before you give me a lecture on how you're only tryin' to help me by lettin' me make my own decisions, save it. I don't need to hear it."

"That's only because you know I'm right," Eugene muttered to himself. Evelyn heard him though and shot him a look of irritation.

"You know what Gene?" Evelyn huffed. "You are right. There. Did you enjoy hearin' those words come from my mouth?"

"I will admit I did a bit," Eugene smirked.

Smiling begrudgingly, Evelyn scooted closer to him to share his warmth. She folded the letter up carefully and placed it back in her pocket. She liked keeping it there because even though she didn't care for the contents of the letter, it still felt comforting to have a piece of Bill right next to her at all times.

"So are you gonna answer my question?" Eugene asked again.

He had asked her the same question multiple times over the past five days, from the minute she had shown him Bill's letter. Since then he had watched quietly as she dealt with a wide variety of emotions. At first she had reacted in typical Evelyn fashion which was to get very angry. So angry that he had been convinced that if she got any angrier, there would have been enough steam coming out of her ears to heat them all for months. She had cursed her brother, cursed Liebgott, cursed every man on the entire planet. He and George- the only other person to know what had gotten her so riled up- had sat back and let her rant and rave and get it out of her system. Then had come the tears. Not angry tears, but instead they were tears of hurt. She felt betrayed. She felt betrayed by her brother and betrayed by Liebgott. She felt patronised because they had both concealed the truth from her. They had both managed to achieve the one thing they had been trying their hardest not to do.

Tired and exhausted from crying, she had eventually fallen into a fitful sleep that was plagued with the same nightmare she suffered with after Henry had died. But when she woke up the next morning, she had been surprisingly subdued. And since then, she had hardly spoken about it at all. Instead, she would pull out the letter and read it when she thought no one was watching.

"It's taken a few days, but I think I finally know how I feel about it all," she said, looking at Eugene.

"And?" Eugene prompted when she didn't elaborate further.

"It probably works in Bill's favour that he wasn't here when I first found out, otherwise I absolutely would have just fallen out with him like usual," she said. "But the thing is, I don't have it in me now to be mad anymore. I'm tired of it, Gene. I'm tired of fightin' and cryin'. I'm tired of my emotions takin' control of me. I'm a grown woman for cryin' out loud, yet I behave like I'm still a kid. I aint gonna lie and say that I'm ok with what Bill did because I'm not. I still wanna shake him silly and tell him that his behaviour was unacceptable, but I do understand what he was tryin' to do. And above all else, I know that he loves me and would never have intentionally hurt me. Plus, if I don't forgive him, then I'm just gonna allow my anger to eat me up inside. My sister Gina always says that a person should never harbour resentment cos it's bad for the inner soul. I mean she's kinda a hyprocite cos she bares a grudge for longer than anyone I know, but she is actually right. Which is why I refuse to let it consume me for the rest of time."

Eugene was pleasantly surprised. And ridiculously proud. He had to bite back the huge smile that was threatening to split his face in two. He imagined this is what a parent must feel like when their child grows up. Not that he ever thought of Evelyn as his child though. It was just that right before his very eyes she had matured, and it was magnificent to see.

"And what about Liebgott? Are you still gonna bare a grudge against him?"

"Well, he's a completely different kettle of fish," she folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"How so?"

"What do you mean 'how so'?" she frowned at him. "Is it not blaringly obvious?"

"Not to me apparently, otherwise I wouldn't be asking, would I?"

"I don't see how you can't see it," she rolled her eyes impatiently. "What Bill did was awful, but what Liebgott did was worse."

"It was?" Eugene frowned.

"Yeah, it was," she exclaimed. "And you know what Gene, if you don't understand why then I'm not gonna sit here and explain it to you."

_Ok, so maybe she's not completely matured,_ Eugene thought to himself with a small raise of his eyebrow as Evelyn jumped up and out of the foxhole.

"And before you make some comment about me stormin' off, that aint true. I aint stormin' off. I'm just walkin' with purpose."

"To where?" Eugene smirked. "I don't think there's any food ready yet and that's the only place you walk with purpose too."

Evelyn feigned a look of indignation begore giving Eugene the middle finger. Then she smiled and blew him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It was freezing cold and as she breathed, she could see the cold air coming out of her mouth and nostrils. It made her think back to when she was a child and the cold winters they had in Philly. Her favourite thing to do when she was little was to put a pencil to her mouth and pretend that she was smoking, blowing out cold air that looked like cigarette smoke. Well, it was always fun until her Mom would catch her and slap around the head, before giving her a lecture on why she was to never ever smoke. But the thing is, when she was young, she watched her sister, Gina, as well as all of her brothers smoking and it looked like fun. Thank God, as an adult she thought it was a disgusting habit.

"Hey Ev, come over here," George's voice interrupted. "Come listen to this."

He was stood in a small huddle with Muck, Penkala and Malarkey who all smiled when they saw her. Malarkey, who was stood closest to her, put his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Just felt like it," he shrugged, smiling down at her.

"Fair enough," she answered, wrapping her arms around his middle. Malarkey was a rather sensitive soul, and he would be the first to admit that he had no shame in just wanting to embrace someone every now and then. Secretly all of the men did, and Evelyn was always a more than willing recipient.

"You two love birds finished?" George raised an eyebrow at them impatiently.

"Aw Georgie," she grinned. "You know you're still my favourite."

"Of course I am," he winked at her. "Malark, you keep those hands where I can see them or I'll smack you in the face. Anyway, you fellas know I got no reason to bullshit you, right?"

They all murmured and nodded.

"It was so unbelievable you might not believe me," George continued.

"Wouldn't be the worst time," Penkala scoffed and even Evelyn chuckled.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that little comment. Anyway, Evie will back me up cos she was right there." George eyeballed them all. "So, you know who comes running up to Lipton. He's got no helmet, no gear, no nothing. 'First sergeant Lipton, you organize things here, I'm gonna go for help. I need to go polish my Oakleaf clusters'."

"Complete asshole," Skip chortled.

"That's really good," Malarkey smirked.

And it was true. There was no one who was as good at impressions as George. His impressions had become legendary, not only amongst Easy, but across the entire regiment. Ever since he had imitated Major Horton back in Aldbourne and had managed to convince Sobel to cut through a barbed wire fence belonging to some farmer.

"Hey Luz," Lipton headed towards them.

"Good night, all," Malarkey announced, and the group dispersed. Malarkey nudged her, and she quickly realised that he was hinting at her to leave with him.

"Night Georgie," she quickly said. "Night Lip."

"Actually Ev, if you'll just hang on a minute, I need you to come to my foxhole," Lipton stopped her from going.

"Whoa Lip, I didn't know you had feelings that like for our Evelyn," George wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I need you to take a look at my foot," Lipton rolled his eyes at George.

"So what can I do for you, Sarge?" George changed the subject.

"Two things. First, great Dike impression."

"You think so? I thought it was a little off."

"Nah, you got it pretty good," Lipton told him.

"Yeah?"

"Second, don't do it anymore. Especially the part about what he said to me. It doesn't do anybody any good, ok?"

Carwood Lipton was such a good guy. Even though everyone in the company knew what an incompetent leader Dike was, Lipton still tried to give him the respect he didn't really deserve.

"Yeah I got you," George nodded.

"All right," Lipton smiled. The last thing he wanted to do was offend George or have it seem like he was telling him off, but George had taken it well. "You ready Ev?"

"Sure," Ev smiled. "Catch you later, George."

They hadn't made it more than a few metres away before the sky lit up, and that ever familiar whistle soared through the sky towards them. Lipton grabbed Evelyn and dragged her into his foxhole. The shelling sounded fiercer than it ever had done before. The earth was trembling, and trees and debris were flying all over the place. It reminded Evelyn of the tornado scene in the Wizard of Oz, and for a second she felt like she could have been Dorothy flying through the air. She quickly crashed back down to reality though when George appeared in the foxhole beside them with his face as pale as a sheet.

"Muck and Penkala!" he yelled.

"What?" Lipton shouted over the noise of the explosions.

"Muck and Penkala got hit!"

Evelyn didn't have time to take in George's announcement because the call for a medic came, and instinct just took over. There was time for grief later.

….

_10th January, 1945_

And grieve they did. The deaths of Skip Muck and Alex Penkala hit them all hard. The eighty eight that hit their foxhole left no trace of either of them. There was not even one thing to send home to their families; to give them any sort of comfort at this difficult time. Muck and Penkala had been best friends ever since their first day at Toccoa and remained that way until their dying day. They were two of the friendliest guys in the entire company, and always had time for everyone. Even replacements. The only other person though who was equally as close to them as they were to one another was Malarkey. Poor Don. In the space of days he had lost his three best friends. He had visited Buck two days ago, but he had returned so forlorn that they had all surmised that the visit hadn't gone as well as he was hoping. Skip and Penkala had been the ones to comfort him then. But now that they were gone, who was going to offer him solace? As Evelyn reached his foxhole, she saw that Lipton had the same idea.

"Hey Malark," he said.

Don didn't even move. He just continued to stare at nothing. His shoulders were slumped, and his arms were huddled around himself. Lipton gave Evelyn a concerned look and she just shook her head. She felt heartbroken at the loss of them both, so she couldn't even begin to imagine Malarkey's heartache.

"Don," she touched his shoulder gently.

He looked up at them. His blue eyes usually so full of mischief and life were dull and lacklustre, and the utter despair inside them pierced her right to her very soul. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and beside her, Lipton looked like he was trying to hold himself together.

"Didn't I hear you say you wanted to bring a luger home for your kid brother?" Lipton spoke again.

"Yeah," Malarkey answered dully.

"Well why don't you give him that?"

Malarkey eyed the luger in Lipton's hands without very much interest at all. This was the same man who had ran out in front of a field of German machine gunners on D-Day in the hunt for such a gun. This was the same man who had forced Evelyn to rifle through bodies of dead Germans after their jump in case any of them had a luger. It was all he had talked about for the duration of their time in Holland, and now he couldn't have cared less.

"It's Hoob's, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lipton nodded as he handed the weapon over, unsure of how Malarkey was going to react to that piece of information. "I was… I was gonna get rid of it, but I don't know. Listen, uh, Captain Winters was wondering if you want to go back to battalion and act as his runner for a few days?"

"Tell him thanks," Malarkey gave him a watery attempt at a smile. "I'm-I'm gonna stay here."

"Well why don't you at least come back for an hour or so? Say goodbye to Buck?" Lipton smiled. "I'm sure it'll mean a lot to him."

"All right," Malarkey decided. "I will in a little while. I'm just gonna sit with Ev for a bit first. You don't mind, right?"

"Course not," she smiled, settling herself down beside him.

Lipton nodded, and with one last look at the pair of them he carried on about his duties.

Evelyn looked at Don and waited for him to speak. He didn't say a word. He just stared down at the luger in his hands before putting it on the floor beside him. He sighed and yanked the beanie hat off his head. His hair was longer than she had ever seen it before. It was so dirty that it had gone from being that usual beautiful auburn shade to dark brown.

"Skip gave me this," he squeezed the hat between his hands. "Said it looked better on me than it did him. Said his hair was far too nice to be hidden under it."

"He was right," she smiled, even as tears filled her eyes.

"I remember the first time I met Skip and Penk. We'd been at Toccoa for only a few hours and the pair of them were in the cots either side of mine. I remember Skip offering me and Penkala a cigarette each and asking us where we came from. There was something about the guy that just made me warm to him straight away, and when we started talking it was like I'd known him for years. And as for Penk. Well, he was just as likeable as Skip but in a different way. Skip had a way of just putting you at ease, you know? But Alex was always quick with the whit and sarcasm right from the off," he told her. "And the way Skip used to talk about Faye… I know we would all make fun of him for being a soppy bastard, but the truth is that I envied him. Not in a bad way, I mean. I envied that he loved someone so much with his entire heart that he wasn't ashamed to shout it out to the world."

Faye Tanner. How on earth was Faye going to cope once she received the news that her beloved Warren was no longer alive. Skip's family would receive a generic US military telegram informing them that their son had died serving his country, and that his sacrifice had been the for the greater good of their great nation. But the truth was that he had been blown to smithereens, simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. If that shell had hit only a few metres further away, both him and Penkala would be here now.

"You know Skip made me promise that if anything ever happened to him, I was to write to Faye," Malarkey said. "He was adamant that I make sure to tell her how much he loved her. But most of all I was to make sure that she knew he wanted her to move on with her life. He used to say to me 'Mal, she's young and has her whole life ahead of her. I don't want her grieving for me for the rest of her days. I want her to meet a man who will treat her like she deserves, and who she will make a family with. I know that if anything happens to me, I was always her first true love and I know that a piece of that love will live on forever in her heart. She has so much love inside her that if she allows my death to consume her, it would only turn her into something she's not. Make sure she knows that the greatest honour she could give to memory would be to take the love she gave me and share it with another'."

By now Evelyn was crying openly. Everything that Malarkey had said just summed Skip Muck up completely. His loving nature, his selflessness. Even in the event of his death, all he cared about was making sure Faye was happy for the rest of her own life.

"He was a special guy Don."

"They both were," Malarkey let out a shaky breath. "How can they be gone, Ev? We promised each other that if each one of us got hit, the others would visit their family and bring their things to them. But now if I get through this, how am I supposed to go to their families with nothing? I don't have it in me to do it, yet how can I not? I made a promise."

"You can do it, Don," she cupped his face in her small hands and peered into his eyes. "You'll do it because you're a good man and a true friend. You might have nothin' to take to their families physically, but you will have a wealth of stories and anecdotes that money couldn't buy them. You'll be able to go there and tell them that their sons were two of the finest men to ever walk this earth, and that there wasn't a person in this entire company who wouldn't have given their left arm to be friends with them."

Lowering his head into his hands, Malarkey burst into quiet sobs that wracked his entire body.

"Ssh," Evelyn soothed, throwing her arms around him. His shoulders were shaking, and he clutched the beanie hat in his hands as though it was the only thing keeping him alive. Manoeuvring him so that his head lay in her lap, she stroked his hair like a mother would to her child. All the while she was murmuring words of comfort to him. What Malarkey needed was a release, because tomorrow he would have to wake up and behave as though he hadn't just lost two of his best friends forever. Grief and fear were two of the most dangerous things a soldier could possess in war. She knew it. Malarkey knew it. But for tonight, grief was what he needed.

Almost an hour passed before Malarkey's sobs began to subside, and eventually his breathing fell into a steady rhythm. Still stroking his hair, Evelyn noted that even in sleep his forehead was still pinched in pain.

"How is he?" Eugene appeared in front of them a short while later.

"As well as he can be, I guess," Evelyn rubbed her eyes. Physically she was tired, but mentally she was exhausted. Carefully, wriggling out from underneath Malarkey, she lay his head down gently on the cold soil and pulled his blanket up over him. "Would you do me a favour Gene? Stay with Malark for a little while? There's somewhere I gotta go."

….

"Hey Ev."

"Hi Alley," she smiled, shaking her head at the steaming cup of coffee he held out to her. Her stomach was in knots, and not even the temptation of something warm could combat it.

"To what do we owe your angelic like presence?" Skinny pushed his helmet up as he spoke to her. "And when I say angelic, I mean because of your hair. It's gone all fluffy at the top like a fuzzy halo on your head."

She grinned awkwardly and patted at her hair self consciously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Liebgott hadn't stopped cleaning the same little patch on his gun. Must be one heck of a piece of dirt.

"You seen Malark?" Alley asked.

"Yeah, I just came from his foxhole now," she nodded. "He's finally managed to fall asleep. Hopefully it'll do him some good."

"How is he?"

"How do you think?"

"And how are you?" Alley asked.

"Don't ask her that," Skinny exclaimed, clutching Alley's arm. "Not unless you want to be verbally assaulted."

"Fuck off Wayne," she tutted and threw a handful of soil at him.

"See what I mean?" Skinny frowned. "And I said verbally assaulted, not physically assaulted."

"Quit your whining," Alley rolled his eyes at him. "So you didn't actually tell us why you're here?"

"Uh, I, er, I wanted to talk to Liebgott," she said hesitantly.

Liebgott didn't react, other than to stop cleaning his rifle which made her think that he had at least heard her.

"I mean, I understand if you don't wanna talk," she started.

"No, it's ok," he finally looked up and met her eye.

She gave him a small nod and slid down into the foxhole. She didn't really know where to begin, or how to say it in front of the others.

"Hey, uh, Wayne, haven't we got that thing to do right about now?" Alley announced, glancing at his wrist watch.

"What thing?" Skinny frowned.

"You know," Alley wriggled his eyebrows and nudged him.

"Oh, that thing!" Skinny exclaimed in understanding. "Yeah, we've gotta go. We'll see you guys after."

As Skinny and Alley scrambled off, Evelyn and Liebgott were left sat together in silence. Neither spoke. Neither moved.

"I know, Joe," she said finally.

He frowned.

"Bill told me everythin'," she spoke again. "Well, he wrote me everythin'. I know all about the ultimatum he gave you about breakin' things off with me."

Liebgott didn't know what to say. He looked at Evelyn. Really looked at her. He tried to gage what she was feeling but she wore an unreadable mask upon her face.

"So what does this mean for us?" he asked tentatively.

"There is no us, Joe," she said sadly.

"I didn't mean like that," he quickly corrected. "I meant as friends. Now that you know it wasn't my doing, can we not at least go back to being friends?"

"Joe, it aint that simple. I know that you only did what you felt you had to do because of everythin' Bill said to you. And trust me, I know he can be very persuasive," she acknowledged. "But why couldn't you just tell me? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth about what was goin' on instead of sayin' those awful things to me? Or is it because you actually meant what you said, and you were glad to finally have a reason to say it?"

"No," he shook his head and grabbed her hands. She wanted to pull away but the feel of his hands on her own was something she craved more of. The desperate look in his eyes was sucking her in. "God no. Never for a single minute did I mean those words."

"Then why?" she whispered, her bottom lip wobbling. There was such confusion inside her. Hurt at remembering that night, and hope that it had all been a lie.

"Because I was not gonna let you get kicked out of Easy," he told her. "You've gotta believe me, Ev. All I could think about was how hard you'd worked to get here and how much the rest of the men needed you. How could I be so selfish as to allow Sink to send you away when it wouldn't just destroy me, it would destroy everyone else too? Do you have any idea how much it hurt me saying those things to you? I bit so hard on my teeth that I even cracked one. Look." Liebgott lifted up the side of his upper lip and she could see that one of his top molars was crumbled to pieces. "I know the kind of person you are, and I know for a fact that you would have fought tooth and nail with your brother not to go to Sink if I had told you the truth. But I just couldn't take the risk that Bill would still go through with it."

"Did you not think that was for me to decide?"

"I was just trying to protect you," he squeezed her hand desperately and rubbed his thumb over her wrist, involuntarily sending a shiver down her spine. "And I thought that as long as I could just see you every day, even from a distance that I would be able to handle it. But the truth of the matter is that I can't. I miss you. I miss you like the sky misses the sunshine on a cloudy day.  _You_ are  _my_  sunshine every day, and not being able to talk to you or hold you kills me."

"Stop," she mouthed.

"I can't," he grasped her by the shoulders. His fingers were digging into her skin but she didn't even notice.

"Please Joe," she begged, tears finally falling.

"No, you please," he shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "Please forgive me. Please let me back into your life. I will earn your trust, I'll earn your forgiveness. Please. Evelyn Guarnere, I need you with me like I need oxygen. Every day I feel like I'm drowning and you're my only salvation. Please."

The intensity in his eyes was burning her. She didn't feel the biting cold around them. How could she?

"Stop," she pushed him away and scrambled back from him, climbing out of the foxhole and standing up in front of him. "I'm not doin' this with you. I can't Joe. I can't let you hurt me again."

"Did you not just hear anything I said?"

"I need more than words Joe," she sighed. "I need time."

"I'll give you all the time you need," Joe agree. "But just promise that you'll come back to me Ev. I'm nothing without you."

"I don't know if I can promise you that," she answered truthfully.

"Well at least promise me that you'll consider it?"

"Alright," she nodded. "But that's all I can promise you. Good night, Joe."

….

_13th January, 1945_

"Will you quit doing that? You're making me nervous," George complained as he stood next to her.

"Well I'm nervous too," Evelyn told him. And she really was. The day had finally arrived. Easy Company was going to launch its assault on Foy. And with Lieutenant Dike as their leader, nonetheless. She looked over towards a small clearing in the woods where Winters was now briefing Dike, who at least was attempting to look interested, but it was still a blazingly obvious rouse. A being from another planet could have landed in a spacecraft and given him a briefing and he still would have been bored stiff. The man was completely dead behind the eyes.

"Well at least you don't have to go out there on the assault and face the Germans head on."

"I don't? I'm just the one who gets to run out there with no weapon to defend myself with when one of you schmucks yells for a medic," she eyed him drolly.

The call came for them to get into formation for the assault, and before George could move Evelyn flung her arms around him.

"Be safe out there, Georgie," she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too," he squeezed her hard. "You look after yourself and I'll see you at the finish line."

She only hoped it was true. She just had a horrible feeling about all of this, and she hoped she was wrong.

"You ready Ev?" Eugene and Spina walked towards her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. "You would think this would get easier the more times we do it, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah you'd reckon," Spina snorted. But the truth was that it never did.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go out first, followed by Spina and then you," Eugene decided the plan of action. "There's gonna be a lot of gunfire and I'm sure I don't have to remind either of you that we do not go out there until we hear the call for a medic. You see a man go down, you do not run out there until you're called for."

Evelyn nodded reluctantly. She understood the rule, but it didn't mean she had to like it one bit. Her heart was in her mouth as she watched the men begin to head out. The moment they headed out of the clearing and onto the snow covered field that separated them from the town of Foy (and the enemy), the Germans immediately opened fire. Within seconds, one of the replacements who was behind Lipton dropped to the floor as a bullet caught him in the shoulder. Lipton didn't even react. He was focused entirely on the scene in front of him and nothing else.

It couldn't have been more than a minute later before Evelyn found herself running out into the clearing towards yet another wounded man. The man had his hands around his throat as he tried desperately to breathe through the bullet wound to his windpipe. As the German tanks began firing shells, she found herself aware of bullets whizzing right past her ear, so close that she swore she could feel the heat from them. After every single one that flew past, she quickly thanked God for not letting it hit her. The soldier she was working on was clamouring urgently for his life. His legs were flailing about and she was having a heck of a time trying to get him to keep still. Unravelling one of her few bandages, she yanked the man's hands away from his throat and crimson blood spurted out everywhere. The man was dead before she could even begin to try and stem it.

She didn't have time to even feel sad or angry at yet another waste of life when she heard someone calling for help again. In front of her, Lieutenant Dike had ordered his platoon to a halt right in the middle of the open field. She ran past them, shaking her head in disbelief. Was the guy crazy? The whole platoon was literally sat in the open just asking to be shot. Falling down onto her knees, she didn't see or hear Lipton persuade Dike to get them behind some cover. All she saw was the soldier on the ground in front of her with his intestines hanging out from the shelling that had almost cut his body completely in half. He was already dead.

Growling in anger, she ran for cover behind a large chicken coop and almost knocked over George who was talking frantically on his radio.

"What are we doing, Lieutenant?" Foley was asking. She had no idea how or when he had got there but a quick peek around the chicken coop showed her that first platoon were pinned down by a sniper in a building up ahead.

"Why are we stopped?" Lipton asked.

Dike just sat with his back against the chicken coop and stared into the open space. All around him, people were asking questions and he was just in a world of his own.

"Captain Winters, Sir?" George was holding out the radio receiver towards him.

"Give us a plan!" Lipton and Shames were shouting at the same time as bullets pinged off the hut.

"Ok, ok, Foley," Dike finally muttered. "Foley! You take your men… You take your men on a flanking mission around the village and attack it from the rear."

"We cannot stay here!" Lipton yelled.

"You want first platoon to go around the village and attack by itself?" Foley asked in disbelief. Was this guy for real?

"We will provide supressing fire," Dike answered, as though that solved the issue.

"We're gonna be kind of alone out there, Sir."

"We will provide supressing fire!" Dike slapped the ground angrily. Who was Foley to question him?

"You need to talk to Captain Winters, Sir," George told him forcefully.

The whole thing was turning into a shit show. Evelyn was genuinely fearful for them all. Foley ran off to give his platoon their orders, and Lipton was still desperately trying to get Lieutenant Dike to move forward.

"We're sitting ducks here, Sir! We have to keep moving!"

And still Dike just sat there, not moving, not doing anything. Evelyn lost it. She couldn't help it. She'd had enough of the man, and before she could stop herself, an angry tirade came spurting out of her mouth.

"For cryin' out fuckin' loud, would you just give the order to move forward already! Are you for fuckin' real?" she shouted. "What the fuck is this? It's an absolute joke! There are men droppin' like fuckin' flies out there and you're just sat here! Pull yourself to-fuckin'-gether."

"That's enough Corporal!"

Evelyn turned and met with a very angry looking Lieutenant Spiers.

"I'm taking over," Speirs grabbed Dike by the scruff of his neck to get his attention. "Corporal Guarnere, stay here with Lieutenant Dike until this is over and I'll deal with you later."

Evelyn knew she had stepped too far, and for the first time in any of her dealings with Speirs she was actually deadly afraid of the man. She was in for it later and she knew it. She growled and flung herself back against the hut. Why couldn't she have just kept her fucking mouth shut?

"I'm sorry," Lieutenant Dike suddenly spoke. She glanced over at him in surprise. He was deathly pale and his entire body was shaking like crazy. It was obvious that he was having some kind of panic attack, but she just didn't have it in her heart to feel sorry for the man.

"Tell that to the families of those men you just got killed with your incompetence," she muttered. As the assault continued around them, Evelyn sighed and tried to ignore the quivering wreck of a man beside her.

"You're right," Dike answered. "I wasn't cut out for this. I knew it. You all knew it. And if you will accept it, I would like to apologise for the way I've treated you. It isn't easy for me to admit that I felt intimidated by you."

"By me?" she frowned at him.

"Yes," Dike nodded. "I'm intimidated by the fact that a woman is so able to handle a situation that I can't."

Evelyn couldn't help it. She felt bad. This man was opening up to her, and even though she wanted to hate him, she found the hardened walls around her crumbling piece by piece.

"Trust me Sir, I don't always handle it easy," she told him. "Every day is a struggle, but this company is made up of men who would do anything to help one another. That includes you. If you'd have just reached out to them, they would have brought you into the fold." She wasn't sure that she actually believed what she was saying, but she found herself wanting to be a little nicer to him than she had been. For some inexplicable reason, she wanted to make him feel that he wasn't a failure.

"Well it's too late for that now, isn't it," Dike sighed, almost wistfully.

Evelyn didn't know what else to say so she peered out from behind the coop to see how the assault she was going. What she saw sent chills down her spine. Lieutenant Spiers was running across the open field, past the Germans who were so shocked that they weren't even firing at him. He catapulted himself over the wall that had I company waiting behind it, if all had gone to plan. He was a good leader. He had fearlessly put himself in danger to ensure that his men would have the backup they needed. But what came next astounded her. After he had hooked up with I company, he came running back to Easy. Dodging bullet after bullet, he ran as though he was just having a light jog across the clearing. Evelyn couldn't help but smile. Easy Company was finally in great hands

….

The church that was housing them for the night was surely heaven. The Nuns had brought in their choir to sing and as the ethereal voices filled the quaint little chapel, the men of Easy company could do nothing but sit and listen. The horrors of Bastogne were finally over. They had arrived weeks ago with almost one hundred and fifty men. They had left with less than half of that.

"Corporal Guarnere, I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

From her seat at the end of a pew beside George, Evelyn felt herself tense. Her palms began to sweat and her heart began to beat erratically.

"Good luck," George mumbled. And boy was she going to need it.

"I think you know what it is I want to discuss with you," Speirs said once they were alone at the back of the church.

"Yes Sir," she nodded. "If I might just say-"

"-I think you've already said quite enough today, don't you?" Speirs cut her off abruptly.

She swallowed nervously, her eyes flicking to the ground, her feet, anywhere that wasn't Speirs face. She waited for him to start yelling at her. To tell her that he had gone to Sink and she that was going to be disciplined harshly. She knew she deserved everything she was about to hear, and probably more, but it was still nerve wracking waiting for it. When almost thirty seconds had passed and he still hadn't said anything, she looked up and wasn't expecting the grin she saw on Speirs' face. She didn't think she had ever seen a person look so happy about the fact he was going to punish someone. Even Sobel used to try and hide it behind a smirk and not openly show his delight.

"I wish I had a camera right now because the look on your face is priceless," Speirs chuckled.

Evelyn frowned but said nothing. Opening her mouth had already gotten her in trouble once today and she really didn't need to add any more flames to the fire.

"Listen Evelyn- I can call you that, right?"

She nodded. He could call her whatever he wanted and she would nod. She was not going to disagree with the man.

"Evelyn, I just finished speaking with Lipton, and he has spent more than five minutes telling me all of the reasons why I shouldn't have you disciplined for your behaviour today. He tried to tell me that you're actually usually very quiet and calm, and basically that you wouldn't say boo to a goose," Speirs continued. "You know what I think? I think that's a complete load of shit, because a lot of the stories I've ever heard about you tend to involve a lot of shouting, some storming around angrily and maybe a few tears. Heck, I've been on the receiving ends of one of those said episodes."

Evelyn grimaced and shifted about uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"Now that I'm leading Easy permanently, there will be some changes. And as part of these changes, I've decided that unfortunately the ranking of Corporal is no longer appropriate for you anymore."

Evelyn sighed and looked down at the ground. She was getting demoted. Her and her stupid fucking big mouth. Now look where it had gotten her.

"Congratulations Sergeant."

"Excuse me?" she looked up and felt her eyes practically bug out of her head at the same times as her mouth dropped pretty much to the floor.

"No, now that's the face I wish I had a camera for," Speirs grinned. "Good night, Guarnere. Get some rest will you? We're moving out early in the morning."

As he walked away, Evelyn was in shock. She had gone from a T-5 to a T-4 in seconds and she was rather flabbergasted. What the heck did she do to deserve this? She hadn't done anything more than anyone else. Eugene! She needed to find Eugene.

He wasn't difficult to find. There was a small vestry at the back of the church, and they had set up a kind of triage in there. The men had come through the door in dribs and drabs to get various wounds cleaned and looked at before going back out to enjoy the choir. To enjoy just sitting peacefully with their comrades, knowing that they weren't about to be facing barrages at any moment.

When she walked inside the vestry, her breath caught at the sight of Liebgott in the faint candlelight.

"Evelyn," Eugene smiled warmly. "Liebgott here was just helping me to move some of these crates of food. The Nuns have been kind enough to find all kinds for us. The men have eaten but we thought it was probably for the best to hide all the rest in here and then take it with us wherever we go next."

"Good idea," she nodded, although she couldn't have really cared less about the food. Her eyes wouldn't leave Liebgott, just as his eyes hadn't left her since she walked through the door. What had she even come in here for? Oh yeah, her promotion. Yet the elation she felt at that was nothing compared to the way she felt just standing in front of Liebgott. "Gene. Would you leave us alone for a minute?"

Eugene looked between her and Liebgott several times, trying to assess the mood. He wasn't going to leave them at first in case they were about to start arguing. But the way they were staring at one another changed his mind. Barely holding back a smile, he squeezed Evelyn's hand and left, closing the door shut quietly behind himself.

After the almost catastrophe that was Foy, Evelyn could no longer deny how she felt about him. What was the point? Life was too short. If Bastogne had taught her nothing else, it was that. She wanted to tell him everything that was in her heart, but she couldn't. The lump in her throat wouldn't let her. She stepped closer to him until she was so close that she could feel the warmth radiating from him. Her eyes roamed his face, taking in every detail. His lips that were chapped from the cold; the small faint scar above his eyebrow that he said he had got falling off a table as a child; the large scar on his neck from Holland; his eyes. God, those eyes. They met her own and she knew that she was lost to him forever. It was as though Liebgott knew what she was thinking because before she could even make a move, he bent down to her and kissed her so tenderly that she felt like she could have cried. His tongue pushed between her lips, and she opened up to allow him access. Her hands snaked up around his neck, pulling him even closer.

With a growl, he picked her up and lifted her up onto the small table behind him. As he kissed her, his hands were in her hair, all over her, everywhere. When his hands cupped her breasts over her uniform she moaned into his mouth, as her nipples hardened beneath his palms. He squeezed them harder and she pushed herself against him, begging desperately for more.

"Ssh," he whispered, tearing his mouth away from hers. "Baby, you gotta be quiet or they'll hear you out there."

She nodded and grabbed a fistful of his shirt so that she could pull him back to her. Liebgott chuckled at her impatience. His hands swiftly unbuttoned the top of her uniform and slid her arms out, revealing her bare skin and she shivered when it met with the frigid air. She didn't wear a vest like the rest of them. It had been cut off of her in Bastogne when she was wounded, and they had never found a replacement for her. Liebgott stopped kissing her and his hand reached out to touch her shoulder, but he let it drop.

"You think it's ugly?" she felt embarrassed and tried to pull up her top, but he stopped her.

"Nothing about you is ugly," he whispered. He couldn't explain to her how much it hurt him seeing her still healing wound. She was perfection. The mark upon her didn't almost reduce him to tears because it maimed her in anyway. It was because it showed how strong she was and how close he could have been to losing her. Leaning down, he gently kissed her there and when he felt her tense up, he kissed her again. And again. And when she finally relaxed, he looked at her and smiled. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You could have the pox and I would still think that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Yeah right," she snorted as he started nuzzling her neck. But the look in his eyes when he had said it made her believe he was telling the truth. "Lieb? Don't stop."

"I won't," he murmured, rubbing his stubbled face against her neck.

"No, I don't just mean that."

When he stopped and looked up at her, she found herself blushing. She didn't know how to ask without getting flustered. Liebgott smirked when he saw the colour of her face. Her innocence was one of the things he found most endearing about her. He cupped her face in his hands and peered into her eyes.

"Ev, I want to make love to you so much right now," he told her. "But we're in a vestry of a church in the middle of fucking Belgium with our entire company right outside this door. You deserve better than that. At one point I might have thought it was alright for us to just grab any moment we could, like back in Mourmelon. But the truth is that I want this to be right. I want it to be special for you. You're never gonna get another first time and I don't want you to regret any single thing about it."

"I won't," she promised.

Liebgott ran his hands through his hair and sighed to himself. Then he bit back a grin because he never thought the day when come when he, Joseph D. Liebgott, would ever turn down the chance to have sex. Especially not with the one person he wanted to have sex with more than anything in the world.

"Why are you laughin'?" she frowned. "Is somethin' funny to you?"

"No," he chortled. "I'm just… Look are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she exclaimed. "But if we're gonna do it then can we kinda hurry up cos I'm freezin' my tits off here. Literally."

"I think I could fix that," Liebgott's eyes smouldered as the mood grew tense once more.

He grabbed her coat which was hanging off the chair and spread it out on the stone floor. He then grabbed the chair and pushed it up against the handle of the door, wedging it underneath.

"Wouldn't want anyone walking in, would we?" he grinned, as he walked back over and took her hand so he could lead her over to the makeshift blanket on the floor. "Now, where were we?"

"Um, I think we were about here," she smirked, kissing him soundly on the lips. Liebgott murmured something against her lips but she didn't hear it because it came out all muffled, and without warning he pushed her back gently so that she lay on the floor.

He leant over her and tenderly pushed the hair back from her face before bending his face down to her. This kiss was more forceful than the other. It was bruising and dominant. He bit at her lip and she mewed as his mouth travelled down her neck until he reached her breasts. His hot mouth closed over her nipple and she moaned quietly. His tongue flicked over it and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, urging him not to stop. When he lathered the same attention to her other breast, she felt like she couldn't breathe. The pit inside her stomach opened up and all she knew was that she wanted- no, needed-more. Without his mouth leaving her breast, Liebgott's hand snaked down her waist until he reached her trousers. Slipping a hand underneath, he pulled her knickers down, allowing him better access to the place he wanted to be. He felt her buck underneath him as he ran a finger over her. He looked up momentarily to see Evelyn with her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted in ecstasy. He felt himself grow even harder than he already was, knowing that was the effect he had on her. It turned him on ridiculously. He wanted to be inside her so much, but he needed to pace himself. Taking a shaky breath, he slowly inserted a finger inside her. She was so wet already, like she was ready for him to take her. But no, he was taking his time. He wasn't going to rush this. Underneath him, Evelyn had flung her arm over her mouth, trying to stifle the moans that she couldn't hold inside. Inserting another finger inside her, he felt her stretch a little more and it nearly tipped him over the edge. Slowly, he began to move his fingers in and out of her, mimicking the love making they were soon to be doing. As he moved his fingers a little faster, Evelyn began to breath fast and he knew what she wanted. Still moving his fingers inside of her, he rubbed his thumb over the nub between her legs and almost instantly he felt her release.

Without waiting for her tremors to die down, he hurriedly pulled off his own uniform down before yanking hers down to her ankles. Sure, it would have been more romantic to remove their boots, but he didn't have the patience or time for that. As he put his throbbing member right against her core, he wanted nothing more than to push inside of her but before he could, he felt her hand reach down tentatively for him. Closing his eyes and biting his lip, he tried to think of anything other than the feel of her hand against his skin. It was too much for him to take, but he knew she was curious and he wasn't going to stop her from touching him the way he'd touched her. He put his hand around hers and showed her how to move it up and down, until she found a rhythm that made him hiss. Her eyes were open as he leant over her still, trying his hardest not to spill himself all over. He had no idea how she knew what she was doing, but it was like instinct had taken over her.

"Fuck stop," he growled and she stopped abruptly.

"Did I hurt you?" she frowned.

"God no," he shook his head, trying to calm himself. "It's just if you don't stop, I'm not gonna have anything else left to give you."

He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't understand what he meant, so he decided the best way would be to show her. He rubbed himself in between her legs, and slowly began to push into her. She was so tight and so wet that he thought he might come undone there and then. It felt like his first sexual encounter all over again. Beneath him, she tensed but he kissed her and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. Subconsciously she opened her legs wider, allowing him to push deeper inside. When he reached the barrier inside her, he pulled back slightly and thrust harder, breaking through it. Evelyn hissed but he quickly began licking at her nipple, hoping she wouldn't feel more than a slight sting.

"Are you alright?" he put his forehead against her once he was seated to the hilt. "Did it hurt?"

"Only a little," she gave him a small smile. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. And neither could he. "So, is that it?"

"No, sweet girl," he chuckled. "This was just the beginning. Are you ready for more?"

She nodded and he kissed her once more and began moving slowly inside her. Evelyn shifted about. It didn't hurt having Liebgott inside of her, but it felt almost uncomfortable. He felt so big inside her that it was like she didn't have any room left. The sting from losing her virginity was still present but as he began to move around, she felt something else take its place. It was indescribable. All she knew was that she never wanted it to stop. Her eyes rolled back into her head as waves of pleasure built up inside her. Every so often, there would be a slight bit of pain, but it actually seemed to give her pleasure at the same time. The feeling of their bodies together was like nothing she could have imagined in her wildest dreams. Liebgott's slow and calculated thrusts soon became faster and harder, until she felt him tense and groan quietly. While he was still hard inside her, he used his fingers to manipulate her and soon she joined him in complete and utter bliss.

As the choir sang outside, in each other's arms the horror of Bastogne was forgotten. There was only the two of them.

 


	30. Chapter Thirty

_17 thJanuary, 1945_

Evelyn yawned. Despite sleeping in the relative comfort of the church all night, it hadn’t been anywhere near enough to begin combatting the tiredness she still felt after weeks of sleeping in foxholes in the freezing cold. Early that morning, when she had been fast asleep on a pew beside Talbert, Eugene had shaken her gently awake to inform her that they needed to grab any and all supplies they could because the 17thAirborne division had relieved them. Easy was moving out again. Eugene didn’t know where they would be heading next let alone whether they would be able to get their hands on any more supplies, therefore it was imperative they took whatever they might need to see them through the coming days or possibly weeks. Half an hour later and they were almost done loading up the trucks.

She hadn’t seen Liebgott since he had snuck out of the vestry last night, but every time he popped into her head she couldn’t contain the smile that broke out across her face. Last night had been… well, she blushed just thinking about it. The strange thing was that she was embarrassed thinking about the things they’d done in the cold light of day, but last night she had felt no such shame. She had felt wanted, empowered, cared for.

The two of them hadn’t really had the chance, and perhaps the inclination, to discuss what this meant for them in the future. It was a given that they both wanted to be together, but the problem still remained that they were in the middle of war torn Europe. Not to mention that they could still get kicked out of the Airborne if they were caught. Literally the only problem that had changed since the last time they had found themselves in this predicament was the fact that they didn’t have Bill breathing down their necks. And obviously given the choice, she would rather have him here because it meant that he wouldn’t be on his way back home to the States with a missing limb. But now that he wasn’t here, she wanted to try and make the most of it. But how was that going to be possible? Maybe it would be better to just wait until they were home? Why was she even trying to make these decisions alone? Instead of just going over every and all scenario in her head, she would be better off talking to Liebgott and working this out together.

“Here’s the last of what I could find,” Spina loaded up another wooden crate onto the back of one of the trucks, interrupting her from her thoughts.

“That should do us for now. I’m gonna ride with first platoon. Ev, you go with second and Ralph, you take third.” Eugene decided, glancing over the crates once more. He nodded, satisfied. They had a lot more than they had ever had for the duration of their time in Bastogne, but being as kind and considerate as he was, Eugene had been certain to make sure that there were still enough supplies for the medics from the 17th. “If you two need anything else, go and find it now because we’ll be leaving shortly.”

“I think we’re all good,” Spina said. “But there is just one little thing we need to discuss before we head our separate ways. Aint that right, Eugene?”

“Oh yeah,” Eugene agreed. “Is there something you want to tell us Evelyn?”

“Uh no,” she shook her head. The pair of them were stood side by side grinning like Cheshire cats. What on earth was wrong with them?

“Oh come on, don’t act coy with us,” Spina smirked. “You’re the talk of the company this mornin’.”

“I am?” she frowned.

“Uh huh,” Spina nodded. “And after what we’ve been hearin’, it’s no wonder you’re lookin’ so chipper today.”

“What are you talkin’ about?” she narrowed her eyes. Inside though her stomach was churning as she had a pretty good idea as to what they were talking about. She wanted a giant hole in the ground to appear and swallow her up instantaneously. How could this be happening? Who had found out about her and Liebgott? Or was it Liebgott? No. Surely he wouldn’t be so stupid. Did he want to get them both into trouble? After all the time and drama it took to get them both to this point, she didn’t think he would ruin it now. “What exactly have you been hearin’? And what would it have to do with me lookin’ so happy? And who exactly has been spreadin’ these things around? C’mon tell me so I can ask the big mouth what the heck they’re playin’ at.”

“Jesus Christ, calm down, would you?” Spina exclaimed. “For your information, it was George.”

“George?” Evelyn was livid. How did George manage to find out about last night? And why the hell was he spouting his mouth off about things that could get her, his supposed best friend, into trouble? When she found the little worm, he was in for an earful. More than an earful. He would be lucky to come away with all of his bones intact. “So when you say you’ve been hearin’ things, then does that mean everyone knows or just a few of you?”

“Everyone of course,” Spina snorted, seemingly unaware of Evelyn’s annoyance. Eugene, meanwhile, was watching her closely and not saying a word. She was behaving strangely. “Word travels fast around here. You should know that.”

Evelyn couldn’t believe this was happening. She actually couldn’t breathe. This was a disaster.

“So how does it feel?” Spina asked. “I can’t believe we had to hear it second hand. When I heard, I asked Gene if he knew, but it was even news to him. So much for being your friends. The best thing ever happens to you and you don’t come rushin’ to find us and tell us all about it.”

“Well, I can’t say I feel exactly comfortable discussin’ it,” she scratched her head awkwardly. “Not with you or anyone else really. It doesn’t matter how friendly we are with one another.”

“Aw Ev, come on. You don’t gotta be all shy about. We’re real happy for you. Now if you could just talk to Speirs about gettin’ me one of those promotions, then we can all go back to bein’ the same rank again. I aint sure how I feel about both of you gettin’ to lord it over me now. It was bad enough when Eugene was the only Sergeant, but now I gotta answer to you as well.”

“Oh you’re talkin’ about my promotion?” Realisation suddenly dawned, and Evelyn breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“Of course,” Ralph shook his head at her and grinned. “What else did you think we were talkin’ about?”

“Oh, nothin’,” she shrugged. “I, uh… You know what? It’s early. I’m not really properly awake yet. I, uh, you guys know what I’m like for gettin’ confused about stuff.”

“Yeah we do,” Spina chuckled, squeezing her good shoulder. “Anyway, congratulations. You really deserve it Ev.”

   Evelyn put a hand to her chest to feel her heart racing ten to the dozen as Ralph walked away jauntily. Thank goodness he didn’t notice anything unusual about her behaviour. Eugene on the other hand didn’t look so convinced.

“Can I help you with somethin’?” she asked him.

“No,” he shook his head but continued to look at her strangely.

“Then would you quit lookin’ at me like that?” she raised an eyebrow. “I could take a picture and give it to you if you want? It would last longer.”

“You want to give it a rest with the attitude, maybe?” Eugene told her. “There’s something different about you this morning.”

“No there isn’t,” she scoffed, but she could already feel herself flushing under his intense gaze.

“Evelyn Guarnere, you might be able to lie to Ralph, but you can’t lie to me. I know you far too well.”

She didn’t say anything. Instead, she just folded her arms across her chest and tried to look nonchalant.

“I’m going to ask you one simple question and all you need to do is give me one simple answer. Alright?”

She nodded reluctantly.

“After I left last night, did something happen between you and Liebgott?”

“No,” she answered quickly, but the squeak in her voice made a mockery of her denial.

“And that’s why you got all worked up when Ralph said you were the talk of the company this morning?” Eugene presumed.

“Fine,” she sighed. “We kissed, alright?”

“You kissed?” Eugene repeated. “Just kissed?”

“Yep,” she answered, looking just behind his head, unable to look him in the eye. Were they really discussing this? She failed to see how it was any of Eugene’s business.

“You’re a liar.”

“Excuse me?” she exclaimed indignantly.

“You heard me,” Eugene answered. “You’re a liar. And do you want to know how I know you’re lying? Because you have a massive rip right there in your jacket that definitely wasn’t there yesterday. And all I’m saying is that it looks like someone’s just tried to yank your jacket right open.”

“What? It does?” she yelped, pulling at her uniform trying to find this mysterious tear.

“No you haven’t really,” Eugene smirked. “But I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Maybe,” she muttered grudgingly.

“I knew it,” Eugene grinned triumphantly. “So, what happened? Aside from Liebgott tearing at your clothes.”

“Why am I gonna tell you?” she glared. “I didn’t think you’d wanna know all the details. You’re not George.”

“I didn’t ask for all of the details per se. I just wanted a rough outline,” he told her. “We’re friends, and I just want you to be able to talk about it with someone. And you know I’m never gonna tell anyone.”

“How do I know you aint gonna write it in a letter to Vera or somethin’? And then what if that letter gets censored and someone finds out?”

“Well, I would of course change the names. Liebgott could be Larry and you could be called Eileen.”

“Eileen? Could you not think of a better name for me?”

“Like what? Edith?”

“No not that either,” she grimaced. “My Mom has a friend from church called Edith and she spits when she talks, so definitely not that name. I don’t know, maybe Elizabeth or somethin’ really excitin’ like Marlene?”

“Marlene?” Eugene’s eyes twinkled. “I don’t really think you could pass off a name like Marlene.”

“Really? Why not? In fact, why are we even discussin’ this?” Evelyn questioned herself as much as him. “The point is that I’d just rather you didn’t discuss it with anyone if it’s all the same to you.”

“Well it’s not like I’ve got anything to actually discuss with anyone, have I? Because you still haven’t told me what happened.”

“Oh for cryin’ out loud, if I tell you, will you leave me alone?”

“Promise,” Eugene crossed his heart. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him. Why was Eugene being so…cheery? The more time he spent with various men in this company, the more their demeanours were rubbing off on him. She couldn’t decide if she preferred this Eugene Roe or the more serious one that she had come to know and love so well over the years.

“Ok,” she huffed, her face turning red at the thought of last night with Liebgott. “After you left, we, uh, sorted things out. We decided that life’s too short and we’re gonna give things another go. But obviously no one can ever find out otherwise we’re both gonna get in a severe amount of trouble.”

“And?”

“And, uh… oh for god’s sakes Gene don’t make me say it out loud,” she put her head in her hands.

“Alright, well did what I think happened happen?” he tried to word it as best he could.

“Yeah,” she nodded, and then looked up quickly. “Hang on. What do you think happened? I might be sayin’ yes to somethin’ here when you’re actually meanin’ somethin’ different to what I think you’re meanin’.”

“Good point,” Eugene conceded. “Ok, well… how can I put this… did you and Liebgott?... did, um… Oh gosh, I can’t even say it myself.”

“Well if you can’t say it, then there’s no way I can say it,” she said. “And I mean, you’re married for goodness sake. You’re allowed to do it- I mean, talk about it.”

“Aha, so it is what I think it is,” Eugene deduced.

“You think I’m a terrible person, don’t you?”

“What would make me think that?” Eugene frowned.

“Because I aint married, and I… well, you know what, and in a church nonetheless,” she sputtered, going red in the face.

“Ok, so maybe I wouldn’t have had the guts to do anything in a church, but I certainly don’t think bad of you because you weren’t married,” Eugene smiled. “Heck, Vera and I weren’t married the first time we… you know.”

“You weren’t?” Evelyn was shocked. She didn’t know why but it just seemed so out of character for Eugene. She always thought of him as someone who always did everything the way it was meant to be done. “I gotta say I’m flabbergasted by that statement, Eugene Roe.”

“Why?” Eugene furrowed his brow. “I might not be like the other guys in a lot of ways, but the fact remains that I am still a guy. Or had that escaped your notice?”

“Shut up,” she nudged him. “So, uh, I trust we can keep this between ourselves?”

“Absolutely,” he promised. “But tell me one thing? How are you planning to sit in that truck with Liebgott and the rest of second platoon all day without blushing?”

“Easily,” she answered. “I’m just gonna avoid looking at him.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It turned out that Liebgott wasn’t easy to avoid. He would have been had he not decided to take the seat directly beside her. She found herself doing everything she could not to let her arm brush against his because the tiniest feel of him made her tremble. She could tell by the smirk on his face that he was enjoying her embarrassment because he kept making excuses to talk to her. Or when the truck would lurch over a bump, instead of holding onto the bar above his head, he would let himself fall right into her and then apologise with a wide grin.

“Hey Ev, why’s Liebgott wearing your coat?” Grant asked from the seat opposite her.

“How do you know it’s Liebgott’s coat?” she asked defensively.

“Well, I didn’t,” Chuck answered nervously. “I just took a guess that because he gave you his coat in Bastogne, and you’re now not wearing said coat yet Liebgott’s procured one from somewhere that it might be the same coat.”

“Oh right. Yeah, well I didn’t want it anymore, so I gave it back to him.”

And that was the truth. She didn’t want the coat. Well, no it was a partial lie because she was freezing and she did really want the coat. But the problem was that after the things they had done on that coat, she was convinced that somehow the guys might smell it. Kind of like how sharks can smell blood in the ocean from miles away. In a panic, she had hastily flung the coat back at Liebgott the night before, telling him that under no circumstances did she ever want to wear it again. He could take control of it from now on. Liebgott had smirked and kissed her nose and told her she was the sweetest thing ever. Although he hadn’t been happy about her relinquishing the warmth of the coat, he decided that if she adamant then he would rather keep hold of it then let someone else get hold of it. If nothing else, it smelt like her. And eventually, she would want it back, he was sure of it.

“You didn’t want it?” Chuck frowned at her. “What the hell’s wrong with you woman?”

“I’m just a little warm, alright?” she lied.

“Warm?” McClung doubted. “Ev, I know we’ve had a brief glimpse of sunshine today, but I’d hardly say it’s warm out here.”

“What can I say?” she shrugged, pulling at the collar of her uniform uncomfortably. “Maybe I’m comin’ down with somethin’?”

“Come to think of it your cheeks do look a little red,” Babe peered at her, concerned. He reached over and put a hand to her forehead. “Hmm you don’t feel hot though.”

“What are you? A human thermometer?” Evelyn batted his hand away. “Would everyone just leave me the fuck alone. Jeez. If it’s ok with the rest of you nursemaids, I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Good idea,” Babe nodded. “Maybe you’ll feel better after some sleep.”

“And maybe she’ll be less cranky,” McClung whispered to Grant and Jackson, who giggled like school children.

“I heard that,” she raised her eyebrows at them.

A moving truck wasn’t the most comfortable of places to sleep, but soon the slow jerking and rolling motion sent her to sleep. When she woke up an hour or two later, she found her head resting about Liebgott’s shoulder with his arm around her, and his coat was draped over her like a blanket. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and yawned. Opposite her, Grant, McClung and Jackson were sound asleep, as were Babe and Liebgott. Malarkey, who was sat behind the driver’s seat, on her other side, was staring out at the scenery around them. Despite the snow and the occasional bombed out building, Belgium really was a beautiful country. Carefully untangling herself from Liebgott’s arm, she draped the coat back over him and half over Babe as well. In his sleep, Babe murmured something and his head lolled onto Liebgott’s shoulder. Stifling a chuckle, Evelyn scooted up a little closer to Malarkey and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Penny for them?”

“Huh?”

“For your thoughts. You’re in a world of your own,” she smiled. “That cigarette’s about to burn right down to your fingers.”

“Oh,” Malarkey looked down at his hand and saw that she was right. Taking one last quick drag, he flicked the cigarette onto the floor outside the truck. “Sorry, I was just… I was just thinking about stuff.”

“Muck and Penkala kinda stuff?” she probed.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “And about Buck too. I can’t decide what’s worse. Never seeing him again like Muck and Penkala or not knowing how to fix him. He’s Buck on the outside, but inside he’s like a ghost of himself. How do the doctors even go about fixing something that they can’t physically see? You know, when someone has a broken arm or they’ve been shot in the leg, the doctors know what they’re dealing with. But this? I don’t know what they can do. When I was a kid, one of my neighbours was married to a man who fought in the Great War. He was never right afterwards apparently. He reminded me of Buck, and do you know what they did to him in the end? Stuck him in a nut house. It wasn’t until I got here and saw just what war can do to a man that I realised they were wrong to do such a thing. What if Buck never gets better and they do that to him? Buck Compton doesn’t belong in a nut house. He’s not crazy. He’s just seen too much.”

Evelyn thought back about the conversation she’d had with Bill and Babe about Buck and crazy Joe McCloskey when they were in a foxhole in Bastogne. She wished that there were better provisions for men who had lost a little or a lot of their minds due to war. It didn’t seem fair that men who had given their lives or physical parts of themselves were treated as heroes, while those who suffered emotionally were either called cowards or locked out of sight from the rest of the world.

“He’ll get through this, Malarkey,” she squeezed his arm reassuringly. She hoped she sounded convincing enough. “He just needs time, and our love and support.”

“I hope you’re right, Ev,” he said, looking downcast once more. That expression seemed to be one of permanence on Malarkey these days. She wished she could do or say anything to hear him laugh or even see him smile.

“Wanna hear a joke?”

“A joke?” he frowned. “What kind of joke? If you’re going to try and tell me one of George’s crappy jokes, please don’t. They’re dire.”

“You gotta admit they do make you chuckle a little though,” she nudged him.

“True,” he shrugged. “Fine, give it your best.”

“Ok so there’s a rich boy and a dead beat. The rich boy says to the dead beat _‘I’d give a thousand dollars to anyone who would do my worrying for me’_. The broke guy replies _‘You’re on! Where’s the thousand?’_. The rich guy answers _‘That’s your first worry’_.”

“That’s it?” Malarkey raised an eyebrow. “That’s the best you’ve got?”

“Well I thought it was funny,” she pouted, crossing her arms and leaning back against the side of the truck.

“It was awful,” Malarkey snorted. “I think we should leave the jokes to George from now on. His are much better.”

“But you just told me a moment ago that his jokes were dire!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah well that’s only because I didn’t realise that yours were even worse.”

“You’re a cruel man, Donald Malarkey.”

“Aw, you know I don’t mean it,” he put an arm around her and pulled her into his side, before quickly shoving her away. “Best not do that in case Liebgott wakes up and smacks me in the face.”

“What’s you huggin’ me got to do with Liebgott?” she frowned.

“Oh, don’t give me that crap,” Malarkey eyed her with a smirk. “You two have been sat in this truck all morning being ridiculously nice to each other. A stark contrast to the last time I saw the pair of you together back in Bastogne. So what’s changed?”

“A few things,” she answered, skirting around the subject somewhat. Given that Malarkey didn’t know the full entirety of what had happened back in Mourmelon, she couldn’t really explain to him properly her reasons for giving things with Liebgott another chance. “The main thing was that the time we spent in Bastogne taught me we can lose the people we care about within the blink of an eye. What’s the point of me and Liebgott arguing over something that happened over a month ago? Life’s too short.”

“True,” Malarkey nodded. “For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing. And besides, you two are destined to be together as more than friends.”

“Who said anythin’ about more than friends?”

“Evelyn, I see it in the way you two look at each other when you think nobody’s watching,” Malarkey grinned. “I’ve seen it ever since that first day in Toccoa when you strolled up to the training field in your little shorts. You two are made for each other. And I know you’re gonna give me a load of spiel about how you can’t be together during this war or you’ll get in trouble, but who needs to know? None of us would ever tell the brass, and as long as you keep it low key they shouldn’t ever find out. Think about it, yeah? Skip and Faye thought they were going to have the rest of their lives together. Heaven forbid something happened to you or Liebgott, how would the other feel about not giving things a chance?”

Evelyn just smiled and kissed Malarkey’s bearded cheek. When did Donald Malarkey get so wise?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Easy Company stopped in Virton early in the afternoon. They had only travelled a distance of around seventy kilometres, but because of the icy conditions on the roads and the sporadic German gunfire they faced, the trucks were only able to drive at a walking pace. Also, they’d had to stop fairly frequently for one reason or another. None of them asked why. None of them particularly cared. They were just happy to be sitting and relaxing for the most part. The people of Virton, while not as friendly as the Dutch, were nonetheless more than happy to provide places for their allies to lay their heads for the night.

Evelyn, Ralph and Eugene found themselves staying in a little three bedroomed house belonging to a sweet old couple. Having Eugene, a native French speaker, was quite handy because he was able to explain to the couple that they needed a space to tend to any wounds. Once they had gotten over their initial shock of seeing a female in a filthy, bloody uniform, they offered up their kitchen as a make shift aid station. Any and all minor wounds were adequately tended to within a couple of hours, leaving plenty of time for everyone to get some well deserved rest. The old couple they were staying with had created something of a small feast from their limited food supplies, and Eugene could barely conceal his disgust as he watched Evelyn and Spina inhale almost everything they could get their hands on. They were so hungry that they weren’t even ashamed about their lack of manners, and if their gracious hosts thought bad of them, they didn’t let on. Or perhaps they did? It wasn’t like Evelyn and Spina could understand what they were saying anyway.

When night arrived, the couple excused themselves to go to bed. Eugene was tired and wanted to write to Vera, and Spina decided to get an early night too. He looked and sounded as though he was on the verge of coming down with a nasty cold, so a good sleep would probably be rather beneficial to him. When the two of them retired to their shared room for the night, Evelyn just didn’t feel as though she could sleep, so instead she offered to clean up the kitchen. Apparently, the old lady had refused at first telling Eugene that Evelyn looked dead on her feet and should rest herself. Evelyn made a joke to Eugene that the woman probably just didn’t want her bloodied and dirty hands washing the patterned china, but judging by the droll look on Eugene’s face he wasn’t keen to translate that comment. Eventually though the woman relented and Evelyn was left alone.

Washing the dishes from dinner was actually rather therapeutic. It was normal. It was the kind of thing she would be doing after dinner if she was back home. Home. It didn’t matter how long she had been away, the longing for the familiar smells and sights of him just didn’t abate. Sure, it got easier to hide but the homesickness was always there somewhere. Evelyn wondered what exactly her family would be doing right now? It was around nine at night in France so it would be mid afternoon back home. Her Mom would be cleaning, or perhaps having a gossip at the kitchen table with Mrs Gomez next door before starting to cook dinner. Thinking about her Mom, her stomach lurched. How was her Mom dealing with Bill being wounded? Did she even know? It was unlikely that Bill would be back in the States quite yet, but she was almost certain that her parents must have at least received a telegram to say he was wounded. Her mother would no doubt be fraught with worry if she had gotten such a letter. Then again, she would also probably be relieved to know that her child was coming home alive, even if not in one piece. Evelyn was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard the footsteps behind her until a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes, startling her somewhat.  

“Guess who?”

    Evelyn put her soapy hands over the ones in front of her eyes and grinned.

“Hey Georgie.”

“Georgie?” Liebgott spun her around and frowned indignantly. “You thought I was George? How fucking rude! My hands are like twice as big as that little imp’s.”

“Calm down, I was just teasin’ you,” Evelyn told him. “You’re so easy to wind up.”

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he smirked, edging closer to her. Evelyn backed away until her back met with the sink. She was trapped. She knew it. Liebgott knew it. She struggled to catch her breath as he leant in towards her, an almost menacing smile on his face. The closer he came, the faster her heart began to beat. His lips were mere centimetres from her own. His warm breath was on her. She swallowed and looked nervously into his eyes. But just as she thought he was about to kiss her, he grinned devilishly and without warning began tickling her ribs. She squealed and thrashed and squirmed as his fingers dug into her sides relentlessly. She was pounding his back with her fists, but he didn’t even react to it. She even tried flicking water at him from the sink. He just kept tickling until she thought she was going to pass out. When he began to scrape his stubbled cheek along her neck, she decided she couldn’t take anymore.

“Stop,” she begged, in between gasps of air.

“What was that?” Liebgott pretended not to hear her as he continued his assault.

“Stop,” she gasped, unable to stop the chuckles that escaped from her mouth.

“You want me to stop? But you sound like you’re having so much fun,” he frowned, biting back another grin.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Stop…. Tickling… please,” she managed to get the words out.

Liebgott finally stopped and her knees felt like they were about to give out underneath her.

“That was mean,” she said once she could almost breathe again.

“I’m sorry,” Liebgott answered, looking far from sorry. His dark eyes twinkled mischievously as he watched her try to compose herself. “Would a kiss from the most handsome man on the planet help make it up to you?”

“What? Cary Grant’s here?” she asked innocently, pretending to peer around the room.

“Think you’re funny you, don’t you?” Liebgott pouted.

“What can I say? It’s a gift,” she grinned and blew him a kiss.

“Hardly what I’d call it,” he snorted, pulling her by the waist until her body was flush against his. Lowering his head, he cupped her face and kissed her softly. “I missed you today.”

“You’ve literally been sat right beside me all day,” Evelyn frowned.

“I know that,” he rolled his eyes and tutted. “I just meant that I missed not being able to do this. After last night, I don’t ever want to go an hour, let alone a day, without being to kiss you and hold you.”

“You know, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that,” she began.

“About last night? You don’t regret it do you? Oh god, you do. See, this is why I knew we should have waited,” Liebgott ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Why do I always fuck everything up? I just got you back and now I’ve ruined things already.”

“Whoa drama-rama, calm the heck down,” she told him, shaking her head. “You wanna let me finish what I was actually gonna say or do you just wanna carry on makin’ up this little scenario in your head?”

“Sorry,” he let out a breath. “I just… Ev, you mean the world to me, and I don’t wanna ruin this.”

“I know,” she smiled, cupping his cheek. He turned his head slightly and kissed her palm, making her stomach flutter. “All I wanted to talk about was how we go forward from here. I don’t want us to waste any more time pretendin’ we don’t care about each other. I think we can safely establish that’s a load of nonsense. But the fact still remains that we can’t go paradin’ around as a couple in front of everyone. I mean when I spoke to Malarkey today he did say that none of the guys would say anythin’, which I knew anyway. But if Sink or Winters or someone got wind, we’d be in deep trouble.”

“When you spoke to Malarkey today? As in you told him about us?”

“Well yeah. No. I mean, he kinda guessed and you know I aint very good at lyin’ anyway,” she stammered.

“Did you tell him everything?” Liebgott wondered aloud. “Did you tell him about last night?”

“No!” she exclaimed. “Of course I didn’t. The only person who knows about that is Gene, and that’s only because he’s my best friend.”

“I thought George was your best friend too? That mean he knows as well?”

“No,” she tutted. “Of course not. I love George but I know for a fact if I told him, it would be round the whole of Easy before I could say Currahee.”

“True,” Liebgott chortled. “So, uh, what did you tell Doc then? It’s weird because I just don’t imagine him being someone you could talk about stuff like that with.”

“Well it’s not like I told him every intimate detail. I just kinda told him without tellin’ him, if you get me?”

“And I bet your face turned that cute shade of red that it’s turning right now,” Liebgott grinned.

    Evelyn just pulled a face. She hated that she blushed so much. She felt like a child, but she just couldn’t control it.

“Anyway, I’m glad you told someone about us cos it makes me feel a lot better about telling Skinny this morning.”

“You told Skinny?” Evelyn exclaimed. “What? How could you do that?”

“What?” Liebgott frowned, biting down hard on his side of his cheek so he didn’t laugh at her dismay. “So it’s ok for you to tell Doc and Malarkey, but I can’t tell anyone?”

“No,” she shook her head, her voice becoming shrill.

“Ev, what was I supposed to do?” Lieb shrugged. “He’s one of my best friends. Anyway, he had kind of already guessed that something was going on because of the coat.”

“What about the coat?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well, after we, you know,” he wriggled his eyebrows and Evelyn sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. “I went back into the church wearing the coat and when I sat next to Skinny he started looking at me strange. Then he started sniffing me. At first I thought maybe he was impersonating a dog or something, because well, Skinny is just a bit odd and also he really misses his dog back home. So I just sat there for a minute letting him sniff. I mean, the first rule of being around a canine is to let it smell you so that it can become acquainted with your scent.”

“What?” Evelyn looked at him like he was stark raving mad. “What on earth are you goin’ on about?”

“Well if you’ll stop being so impatient, I’ll continue with my story,” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Anyway, so eventually Skinny ceases the sniffing and calmly says to me ‘ _you and Ev just did it’_. Now of course, I denied it for a minute but then he hit me with a cold hard fact that I unfortunately couldn’t deny. He smelt what we did all over the coat.”

“I knew it,” she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. “I knew that thing was gonna rat us out. Oh my god, if Skinny smelt it then who else is gonna smell it? You were sat beside Babe all day. What if he smelt it? Then again, he’s got a bit of a blocked nose so we might be alright, but what if Shifty stands near you? He’s a hunter, he might smell it. Oh god, McClung. He was in the truck with us all day. The man’s an Indian for cryin’ out loud. Maybe we were lucky and the wind was blowin’ in the wrong direction for him to smell it, but tomorrow what if we’re not so lucky? Take that thing off now. I don’t care if it’s cold. Take it off immediately.”

   Listening to her panicked rant, Liebgott couldn’t hold back his amusement any longer. As she began undoing the coat buttons, he snorted.

“And you say I’m easy to wind up,” he smirked. Evelyn stopped what she was doing and glared up at him. She hit him on the arm and pouted. Turning around, she began scrubbing at one of the dishes in the sink furiously.

“Aw baby, don’t be mad,” Liebgott grinned behind her.

“Don’t baby me,” she snapped. “That really wasn’t funny. You almost gave me a real life heart attack.”

“How did you not guess I was just joking with you?” Liebgott asked, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her shoulder.

“I’m not talkin’ to you,” she continued to try and ignore him, but it was proving difficult. Especially when he started peppering her neck and then her ear lobe with little kisses.

“That plate must be really dirty, huh?” he murmured, biting gently on her ear lobe, making her shiver as she continued to scrub.

“I’m tryin’ to be mad with you,” she admonished him. “And you’re not playin’ fair.”

“Who said anything about playing fair?” he smirked, turning her around. Bending down to her, he kissed her and pulled her closer. She tried to resist for a moment, but the truth was that the second he touched her she was weak against him.

“I’m still mad at you,” she muttered against his lips.

“Mm-hmm,” he nodded, kissing her again.

“Evelyn are you in here?”

She and Liebgott sprung apart quickly as the door opened and in walked Babe.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were in here,” Babe eyed Liebgott, as Evelyn hastily wiped her wet hands on her uniform.

“Yeah, I came to see Doc but he’s already gone to bed. Luckily Ev was still up,” Liebgott answered, eyeing Babe back. “I was just about to leave anyway. We’re done now right, Ev?”

“Yep, we are. So, uh, if the rash doesn’t clear up in the next day or two then we’ll see about gettin’ you some penicillin,” she smiled, trying to ignore the obvious testosterone overload in the room.

“Rash?” Liebgott scowled.

“Don’t worry. Babe won’t say anythin’, will you Babe?”

“Not a word,” Babe smirked, walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat.

“Babe, I’ll just see Liebgott out then I’ll be right with you?” Evelyn asked.

“Sure,” Babe muttered.

 “Fucking rash?” Liebgott muttered to her quietly, as he stepped out into the cold.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, grimacing. “I didn’t know what else to say.”

“Good job you’re pretty otherwise I wouldn’t forgive you for that comment,” Liebgott pretended to frown at her.

“I swear I’ll make it up to you,” she promised.

“You better had,” he winked. “See you later beautiful.”

Evelyn beamed as she shut the door. She was almost sure she could still hear Liebgott hovering around outside, but she just ignored him and focused on Babe.

“What can I do for you Babe?” she asked.

“What’s goin’ on with you and Liebgott?”

“Goin’ on?” she frowned. “What are you talkin’ about?”

“I just thought you looked a little cosy in here, that’s all,” Babe shrugged.

“Well perhaps you need to get your eyes tested?” Evelyn joked.

“Sorry,” Babe rubbed his face wearily. “I’m just… Well, you two seemed to be gettin’ on rather well today and then I see you both together just now alone. I guess I just got concerned that there was somethin’ more goin’ on again. I just don’t want him to hurt you again. I know when we were back in Bastogne you told me that you still had feelings for the guy, but after what happened to Bill, you’re kinda in a vulnerable place and I don’t want him takin’ advantage of that.”

“Babe, I appreciate your concern, I really do,” she smiled, sitting opposite him and patting his hand.  “I’m so thankful to have such a good friend in you. And I know for a fact that if Bill was here, he would be tellin’ you how grateful he is too. Now, can we drop the whole Liebgott discussion, and will you tell me why you’re here?”

  Evelyn made a mental note to be careful with her affections towards Liebgott around Babe. After their discussion in Bastogne, they had gone back to behaving as though their kiss had never happened. She knew that Babe cared for her as a friend, but until she could be sure that his feelings went no further, she didn’t want to give him a reason to get upset.

“Sure,” Babe smiled. “I just came by to see how you are really. We aint spoken much since Bill, and I wanted to check in with you. How are you doin’?”

“I’m alright,” she smiled. The wobble in her mouth gave her away. “Alright, I’m not really fine but I gotta get on with it. If Bill was here he’d be bustin’ my ass for mopin’ around.”

“But Bill aint here, so you can mope if you want,” Babe said.

“I know that,” she agreed. “But you know what, Babe? I don’t want to. I just gotta remind myself to be thankful that he’s still alive. He could have ended up like Henry, and then I would spend the rest of my life grievin’ for two brothers.”

“How do you always manage to stay so strong?”

“Trust me, I don’t,” she snorted. “God, if you had been there when I found out about Henry, you would understand what I mean.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t here,” Babe answered truthfully. “From what I heard, you were like a woman possessed. Is it true that Joe Toye had to physically restrain you?”

“Yep,” she nodded, feeling embarrassed as she remembered that day.

“And you smacked Bill in the face?”

“Guilty again,” she gave him a lopsided grin. “Not one of my finest moments.”

“Oh I dunno,” Babe chortled. “Pretty damn funny. Anythin’ that involves gettin’ one up on Wild Bill is funny in my opinion.”

“I guess,” she smirked. “You think that’s funny, you should hear about the time I once glued his hand to the back door because I caught him tryin’ to steal my pocket money.”

  As Evelyn struggled to keep her composure while regaling Babe with the story, the sound of their merriment had caught the attention of Eugene and Spina, who came down to see what all the commotion was about. As one story turned into another and then another, it was safe to say that nobody got a lot of sleep that night. Yet despite that, they felt a degree of joy that they hadn’t in a long time. And it was definitely worth the small price of being tired.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

_16 thJanuary, 1945_

 

Easy Company had left the Rachamps just over one week ago. During that time, they had been in reserve, travelling from one small town to another throughout France.  Their days were spent mostly sitting around, waiting for sporadic German fire or mortars, or doing small patrols of the area. The Germans were slowly being pushed further and further out of France, but there were still small units holding onto strategic towns.

Things were marginally better for Easy than they had been in Bastogne. The weather had started to brighten up. Well, brighten up was perhaps an understatement. It had stopped snowing at least, which was something. And the sun had been a frequent vision in the sky, helping to melt the snow that had fallen in the last month or so. But as the snow melted, it left behind something equally as bothersome. Mud. It was horrible. It was slippery and squelchy. They were all covered in it. Their possessions were all covered in it. They had all commented at one point or another that it was extremely fortunate that Perconte wasn’t around. He wouldn’t be able to cope with such a dirty ordeal.

“I would give my left arm for a big fat cheeseburger and some fries,” More was saying as they were all sat around inside an old cellar, taking shelter from the heavy rain outside. Evelyn was strapping up his ankle, as he had gone over on it when walking through a particularly slippery patch of mud. The ankle was a little swollen but aside from giving him an aspirin and wrapping it up tightly in a bandage, there wasn’t much more she could do. She would have liked to tell him to keep off it for a few days, but of course that was going to be impossible so she didn’t bother wasting her breath. “The diner near my house makes the best burgers. When I get home, I’m gonna eat in there for a month.”

“First thing I’m gonna eat is some of my Mom’s chilli,” Ramirez added. “Nobody cooks food like my Mom. Except maybe for my _abuela_ , but she’s so old she can barely move let alone cook now or do anything else.”

“Oh stop,” Evelyn groaned, setting More’s foot down gently. She was literally salivating. “I’ve not eaten proper food in so long that my head honestly thinks it’s been cut off from my body. I don’t know how I’m not skin and bones already. I think I’m genuinely wastin’ away.”

Liebgott snorted and mumbled something to himself from where he sat opposite her.

“You got something you wanna say?” she frowned at him.

“No,” he shrugged, but the smirk on his face said otherwise.

“Well I think you obviously do,” she wouldn’t let it go. “Don’t be shy, Joe. Share it with everyone won’t you.”

“Don’t share it, whatever you do,” Grant warned him.

“Shut it, Chuck,” Evelyn threw him one of her famous Guarnere stares. “I’m waitin’ Joe.”

“Fine,” Joe looked her in the eye, still smirking. “You wanna know I said?”

“No, she doesn’t really wanna know,” George couldn’t believe Liebgott and his big mouth. Did he have a death wish? He tried to warn Liebgott with his eyes to sense Evelyn’s tone, but the guy was oblivious, and George ended up looking like he was deranged or had some minor eye irritation.

“Yep,” she folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips. “I’m dyin’ to know. Can you not see the excitement radiatin’ from me?”

“Alright then,” Liebgott shrugged. “I said there’s a fat chance of you ever wasting away.”

The air grew tense and the men looked at each other with grimaces on their faces. Even Speirs and Lipton who were sat in the furthest corner away from them, looked up waiting to hear what was going to happen next.

“Just what exactly do you mean by that comment, Liebgott?” Evelyn demanded, walking over to him. Lieb knew he was in trouble because she had called him by his last name.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “It’s just that-“

“-What?” she continued. “Why is there no chance of me ever wastin’ away? You tryin’ to say I’m fat?”

“No,” Liebgott tutted at her dramatics. “Not fat exactly.”

“Dear God,” McClung muttered to himself as Grant and Jackson rolled their eyes at one another. On the other side of her, Babe moved away a little. He didn’t want to be too close in case Evelyn went to punch Liebgott and caught him by accident. Genuinely though, Liebgott deserved whatever was coming to him.

“Not fat exactly?” she repeated Liebgott’s words and tilted her head at him.

“No,” Liebgott shook his head, seemingly oblivious to the upset he was causing. “But let’s face it, you’re not the skinniest of people.”

“Fucking idiot,” Malarkey mumbled to Babe who nodded in agreement.

Evelyn’s face fell. Tears began to pool in her eyes, but she blinked them back. No way was she allowing herself to cry. Not a chance. She knew she wasn’t what most people considered to be skinny but she actually rather liked her figure. She felt that she had lumps and bumps in all the right places. Funny that Liebgott hadn’t complained about it before. Funny how neither he, nor any of the others, ever complained about the pin up girls in magazines whose figures weren’t too dissimilar to her own. So why, in front of all these people, did he feel the need to say something now?

“Oh Ev, don’t get upset,” Liebgott said, realising that she actually seemed to be hurt by his comment.

“I’m not upset,” she snapped, her green eyes blazing at him furiously beneath her long dark lashes. “I am however furious.”

“Ev, I didn’t mean anything bad by it,” Liebgott tried to explain, reaching for her arm. She yanked it away and looked as though she was going to murder him. He looked around the guys for help but they all just shook their heads at him. He was on his own with this one. “Come on, don’t you think you’re being a little over sensitive?”

“I don’t know, am I?” she snapped. “Overly sensitive, fat female. How the fuck do you all cope with me, I wonder?”

“Where are you going?” Liebgott asked, as she headed towards the door.

“Out. Because if I look at your face for even a second longer, I’m gonna smack it.”

She yanked open the cellar door and slammed it shut with a bang. None of the men moved as her angry feet stomped up the stone steps. They just looked at Liebgott in disbelief. In the corner, Speirs just lit up a cigarette and chuckled to himself.

“You’re an idiot, Liebgott,” Babe tutted at him, as he edged towards the door.

“And what the fuck has it got to do with you?”

“She’s my best friend’s sister, so a lot,” Babe told him curtly. “He aint here to make sure she’s ok, but I can do it for him.”

Evelyn wasn’t hard to find. She was stood across the road in the crumbling doorway of what was once someone’s house, muttering angrily to herself.

“You ok Ev?” Babe asked, as he approached her.

“Fine,” she answered, but the tone of her voice said otherwise.

“Mind if I stand here with you?”

“If you really want,” she shrugged.

Babe lit up a cigarette and watched her. She looked so much like her brother from the side. And when she was mad she had his exact scowl. The similarity was frightening actually.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think you’re fat,” he said.

“Thanks Babe,” she smiled, although it barely reached her eyes.

“And you wanna know somethin’ else? I don’t think Liebgott thinks you’re fat either,” he told her. “I think in a strange way he was tryin’ to give you a compliment but it got a bit lost. In fact, I know the guy doesn’t think you’re fat, and if he does, it certainly don’t bother him. And you wanna know why I know that?”

“Why?”

“Cos he looks at like you like you’re the prettiest broad in the room,” Babe gave her a lopsided smile. “And he aint wrong.”

Evelyn just looked at Babe and didn’t know what to say. But Babe patted her hand reassuringly. He wasn’t an idiot- unlike Liebgott. Despite what Evelyn had told him in Virton, he had been in a truck with them for hours each day for seven whole days. He had eyes and he knew there was something going on again between them. Whether it was the knowing looks, or the little touches when they thought no one was looking. They all had a bit of an idea. Not that the pair of them weren’t being subtle. It was just that the way their faces lit up when they saw one another wasn’t hard to miss. He would be lying if it hadn’t hurt a little at first. Liebgott didn’t deserve Evelyn. But the fact of the matter was that he was the one she wanted. He cared for her so much that he just wanted her to be happy. And if that meant she was happy with someone else, then what could he do about it? Part of him had thought about accidentally on purpose revealing to Liebgott about the kiss he and Evelyn had shared in Bastogne. But how could he do that to her? She finally looked happy and he didn’t want to take that away from her.

“Why are you defendin’ him? You don’t even like the guy.”

“No, but I do like you,” Babe said honestly. “And even though things with us didn’t work out, I meant what I said in Bastogne. I’m glad I’ve still got you as a friend. And I hope that I’ll always be your friend.”

“You will,” Evelyn kissed his cheek. “So, you really think Liebgott didn’t mean what he said?”

“Of course he didn’t,” Babe reiterated. “But I definitely think you should let him sweat it out a bit.”

“You reckon?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” Babe nodded. “Never hurts to let a guy be in the dog house for a while. Not that I just told you that, mind. I’m pretty sure I’m violating a guy code by admittin’ that.”

“Your secret’s safe,” she smirked. “When we get back to Philly, I’m gonna find you the nicest girl ever you know. It’s the least I can do for you.”

“Nah, that’s alright,” he shrugged. “I reckon I can get myself one. And if all else fails, there’s Marcie Zimmerman. She’s gonna be lookin’ for some mug to take on her and her kid now anyway.”

“I hope you’re jokin’,” Evelyn snorted.

“Well they do say love is blind.” And didn’t Babe know it. It was going to be hard, but he needed to try and move on. He and Evelyn were always going to be friends and nothing more. He saw that now. But that still didn’t mean he was ready to even think about being with someone else. Maybe one day. But not now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Evelyn avoided Liebgott all day. In fact, she tried to avoid everyone else too. She was so embarrassed about what Liebgott had said that she didn’t really want to see anyone. Lipton came to find her in the early afternoon to tell her that Winters had requested to see her.

As she reached the door to Captain Winters’ quarters, Evelyn could hear raised voices coming from inside. She knocked hesitantly, hoping this wasn’t an inconvenient time. But Lipton had told her to go as soon as she had a moment so that was what she had done.

“Enter,” Winters called out.

She pushed open the door and was almost knocked over by the tension in the small room. Nixon was red in the face while Speirs had his jaw clenched angrily. His eyes were blazing, and he made barely any effort to conceal the glare he was shooting in Nixon’s direction.

“I hope I’m not interruptin’,” Evelyn commented. “Sergeant Lipton said you wanted to see me, Sir.”

“No not at all,” Winters smiled warmly, urging her to come further into the room. As she got closer towards them, she noticed a figure sat quietly on a chair in the corner. The man on the chair smiled and she recognised him as Mr Van Kooijk. He was one of the key members of the Dutch resistance and had helped Easy Company when they landed in Eindhoven. She had heard a rumour that he had been helping Colonel Sink and the rest of the 506thever since they left Holland, but she hadn’t actually seen him with her own two eyes until now. “I hope we’ve not pulled you away from any pressing duties?”

“Not unless you count the splinter George just got in his finger as pressin’?” she grinned. It seemed that Winters was trying to make small talk, but she just couldn’t figure out why. He wore the same expression on his face that her Mom did when something was bothering her, but she was trying to pretend that everything was fine.

“Do you want to sit down?” Winters asked, motioning to the chair in front of them.

“No thank you, Sir. I’m fine stood up,” she answered. Apart from Van Kooijk, the rest of them were stood up and she didn’t want to feel even smaller by sitting down.

“Alright,” Winters nodded, looking towards Nixon. “There’s something we would like to speak to you about, which is why we’ve called you here today.”

Evelyn felt her stomach drop. Was she in trouble? Had they found out about her and Liebgott? Oh god, that was it wasn’t it? Her palms began to sweat and her throat dried up as she tried to calm her racing thoughts.

“Captain Nixon, perhaps you would like to explain?”

“Sure,” Nixon nodded, clearing his throat. “I’m sure you recognise Mr Van Kooijk here?”

Evelyn nodded, and glanced briefly once more at the tall, thin man in the corner. What did he have to do with the reason she was here?

“You’re of course aware that Mr Van Kooijk is part of the Dutch resistance. And as such he has been very helpful over the past few months,” Nixon continued. “One of his contacts here in France has some information that could really help us as we continue on towards Germany.”

Evelyn frowned, having no idea why they were telling her all this. She was a medic. What was this to do with her?

“This contact of his has aroused some suspicion amongst the Germans in his town, therefore Mr Van Kooijk will be heading there tomorrow to collect the information and bring it back to us,” Nixon said. “Which is where we need you.”

“Me?”

“Mr Van Kooijk will be posing as a visitor passing through town, and he feels that his cover story will be more plausible if he has a companion. And he feels that it will be even more convincing if his companion is female.”

Evelyn felt like she had an idea of what Nixon was hinting at but surely she was wrong. Wasn’t she?

“We want you to be that companion,” Nixon looked her straight in the eye.

Evelyn was bowled over. The room was silent as the men waited for her reply. Winters was looking at her carefully, trying to gage her reaction. Nixon was lighting up a cigarette, while Speirs looked like he wanted to say something but was holding himself back. Mr Van Kooijk was silent still, observing the situation before him. Evelyn genuinely didn’t know what to say.

“Are you alright Evelyn?” Winters eventually asked, after almost an entire minute passed. She opened her mouth to form a reply but just closed it again. What was she supposed to say? “I realise this is a lot for you to take in, and a lot for us to ask of you. But you understand that there is nobody else?”

She nodded.

“Perhaps you’d like to ask us any questions you might have?”

Questions. Yes. There were lots of them buzzing around her brain. Not that she could form any of them into actual words at the present moment.

“Evelyn?” Winters probed her.

“Sorry Sir,” she looked at him. “I’m just not sure what to say. This is like nothin’ I’ve ever done before.”

“I know that. But we genuinely wouldn’t be asking you if we had any other choice,” Winters answered, sympathetically. He could tell just by looking at her that she was anxious, and in her shoes he would have been too. But this was too good of an opportunity to pass by. That didn’t mean he was happy about her going, but what other choice did they have? Speirs had already vocalized his disgust for the idea, and Winters thought that at one point he might have had a fight on his hands between Nixon and Easy’s new CO.

“How will it even work?” was all Evelyn managed to croak out.

At this point, Van Kooijk stood up and began to explain the plan in great detail. He had procured identity cards for them under the names Lucien and Elodie Pellier. If anybody asked, they were a brother and sister from Verdun whose home had been bombed, and they were passing through Mamey in order to go and stay with a distant relative in Preny. Van Kooijk could speak French and German as well as English and his native Dutch, so he would do any and all speaking required under the guise that his sister was unable to speak. The more detail he went into, the less scary the whole thing sounded. No. Who was she kidding? It was still utterly terrifying.

“And we’ll be going tomorrow?” she asked.

“Yes,” Nixon confirmed. “You’d be leaving tomorrow morning and be back in the evening. We’ve found some civilian clothes for you, and we’ve found a house with a little running water to try and get you cleaned up.”

Evelyn swallowed. Nixon and Van Kooijk were looking at her so expectantly, while Winters and Speirs looked like they wanted her to flat out refuse.

“Alright,” she said, hesitantly.

“You’ll do it?” Nixon’s eyes almost bugged out of his head.

“Yeah,” she agreed quietly.

“Evelyn, you do know that you can refuse to do this don’t you?” Winters spoke.

No, she didn’t actually know that. She kind of thought it was an order and that they were just being kind by letting her think she had a choice. Now that she knew she did, was she going to change her mind? God knows she should, but for some reason she didn’t want them to think bad of her.

“I’ll do it,” she reiterated.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

   Evelyn sighed. She had tried to herself that the reason she couldn’t fall asleep was because of Spina’s snoring next to her. The man sounded like a freight train. But the truth was that she couldn’t turn off the whirring thoughts inside her head. Sitting up, she rubbed her face wearily. She couldn’t settle. But there was someone who could help.

Tiptoeing carefully past Eugene and then Randleman, she kept on walking in the dark until she found the person she was looking for.

 “George,” she whispered, shaking him gently.

“Go away,” George muttered, still asleep.

“George, it’s me,” she shook him again. “Wake up.”

“Evelyn?” George croaked, cracking open a bleary eye. “What the fuck are you doing. It’s the middle of the night.”

“I know,” she answered. “I can’t sleep.”

“So you thought you’d just come over here and let me be a part of your misery?”

He was right. She was being selfish. For the last two nights, they had slept in foxholes along the side of the road. They were lucky today that they came across this cellar with enough space for them all to share. The guys were dry and warm, and actually getting a good night’s sleep. Feeling very guilty, she got up to leave and apologised.

“Wait,” George whispered, sitting up. His hair was sticking up in various places from where he had been asleep, and he reached out an arm for her. “Come here. And will you watch where you’re putting your fucking feet? If you stand on Johnny’s hand, nobody’s getting any sleep tonight.”

  She grinned, looking down to see that her boot was merely centimetres from Martin’s hand. Grimacing, she tiptoed carefully back towards George and sat down crossed legged in front of him. George lit a cigarette and watched her face carefully. She looked tense. More than that she looked… nervous?

“Something’s up with you,” George deduced. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I aint really supposed to,” she admitted.

“Then why the fuck are you here?”

“To talk to someone about it,” she gave him a lopsided grin.

“Let’s go outside,” he decided, standing up and pulling her up too. “It’ll be easier to talk if we don’t have to worry about anyone waking up or over hearing.”

Outside, under the stars, she told George everything. In quiet, hushed tones she explained to him all about her meeting with the CO’s and Van Kooijk. George listened patiently as she confessed to him about all of her fears.

“Listen to me Ev,” he said once she had finally stopped speaking. “I know you’re scared. And God knows I would be in your position. But I know for a fact that Winters wouldn’t put you in danger if he thought it wasn’t worth it. And I know he wouldn’t have asked you to do it if he didn’t think you were capable.”

“You’re right,” she nodded. “I just can’t help being scared, you know. I was tryin’ to sleep. But I just kept tossin’ and turnin’ and my brain wouldn’t shut up.”

“Bit like your mouth?” George smirked. “I’m joking. So, you were nervous and scared and of course the first person you thought to come to was me? Your best buddy.”

“Of course,” she beamed, leaning into his side.

In truth, the first person she had thought to go to was Liebgott. He was sleeping only a few metres away, beside Grant and Talbert. She knew that his very presence would calm her and his touch would soothe her. But then in the same breath she knew that if she told him where she was going and what exactly she was going to do, he would have gone crazy. He was so protective of her, and she didn’t want him to create a scene. Which he undoubtedly would because that was his very nature. If something didn’t go his way, everyone knew about it. The problem was that, while the others would worry for her as a friend, she knew that Liebgott wouldn’t be able to conceal the fact that his feelings were of a much stronger nature.

“You need to get some sleep Ev,” George told her. “You need to be thinking clearly tomorrow and you can’t do that if you’re tired.”

“You’re right,” she smiled. “You won’t tell anyone what I’ve told you, will you?”

“Cross my heart,” George promised.

 “I love you Georgie.”

“Love you too,” he kissed the top of her head.

“Now let’s go get some sleep, yeah?”

Back inside the relative warmth of the cellar, she thought about going back to her own pallet, but then decided against it. Gazing down at Liebgott who was fast asleep, she smiled to herself. Even in slumber his face wore a scowl. She found it ridiculously endearing though. She lay down beside him and huddled into his side. Pulling the blanket over them, she nestled closer to him, breathing in his smell and feeling warm and comforted.

“You’ve forgiven me then?” Liebgott mumbled groggily.

“I suppose so,” she whispered. She was still rather upset with what he had said. But after talking with Babe, she had done some thinking and decided that he really hadn’t meant it the way it came out. And knowing that she was going on some mission tomorrow made her want to clear things up. She didn’t want to leave on a bad note, even if she was only going to be gone for the day.

Liebgott turned around so that he was facing her. His eyes glinted even in the dark as they sought out her own.

“You suppose?” he raised an eyebrow, reaching for her hand under the blanket.

“Alright, I forgive you,” she chuckled. “You know I can never stay mad at you for long.”

“That’s a lie if ever I heard one,” Liebgott snorted disbelievingly. “You know I don’t think you’re fat right?”

“I know,” she sighed.

“Look at me,” he demanded. “I need you to know that I didn’t mean what I said. What I was trying to get out was that I’m glad you’re not super skinny. I like my women to have a bit of meat on their bones.”

“I’m not a prized cow, I’m a human,” she said defensively, feeling her shackles rising once more.

“Fucks sakes, I know that,” Liebgott sighed, squeezing her hand tighter. “Listen, can we just drop the subject? No matter how I try and explain this to you, it’s not gonna come out right. So I think it’s better we just forget the whole thing.”

“Agreed,” she nodded. “But before you open your mouth in front of the entire company, would you just maybe think about what you’re sayin’? I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my entire life.”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, lifting her hand to kiss it. “If it makes you feel any better, the guys gave me a hard time after you left.”

“Yeah well you deserved it,” she commented.

“I did,” Liebgott agreed. “And I really am sorry. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. There isn’t one single bit of you that I don’t find attractive. Right from the top of your head to the tips of your little toes.”

“Alright, you can stop now,” Evelyn blushed, feeling embarrassed by such flattery.

“I’m never gonna stop,” Liebgott smirked at her unease. He kissed her nose and then both of her cheeks and lastly her lips. “I’m gonna tell you every single day.”

She leaned forwards and kissed Liebgott gently on the lips before smiling contentedly and falling into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_17 thJanuary, 1945_

Looking down at herself in civilian clothes for the first time in over a year, it felt alien to be wearing a skirt and not trousers. The black pumps on her feet felt so light in comparison to her jump boots. Strangely she missed her boots. Now that they were well and truly worn in, they were unbelievably comfortable. The shoes she wore were just a little too small and pinched her heels. Her hair had been washed over a sink and she had done her best to style it. The problem was that her hair was so curly, and the victory rolls that other women were so easily able to do were too hard for her. The best she could do was to clip it back at the sides and just let the rest fall down her back. It had grown a little since Liebgott had cut it and it was now half way down her back between her shoulders and her waist. The black coat given to her was thin and threadbare, but due to the gradually warming weather she barely noticed the cold. And anyway, no cold could compare to that of Bastogne.

“You scrub up well, Guarnere don’t you?” Nixon smirked as he and Winters approached with Van Kooijk. “I almost didn’t recognise you.”

“I think I’ve forgot what it feels like to wear a skirt,” she answered, fingering it absentmindedly. “So, is it time to go?”

“Just about,” Nixon nodded glancing quickly at his wrist watch.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Winters asked, noticing the slight tremble in her hands.

“Yes,” she said, wishing she sounded more confident.

“Alright then,” Winters smiled. “A jeep is going to drop you and Mr Van Kooijk about six miles from Mamey. You will then walk the rest of the way to keep up with your guise of being passers-by.”

Evelyn took a shaky breath and nodded. Mr Van Kooijk even had a tattered old suitcase filled with various items of clothing. They had gone to every effort to make their story look as believable as possible. Evelyn looked down at her shoes and grimaced. Walking six miles in them was not going to be comfortable in the slightest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“No speaking from here on out,” Mr Van Kooijk told her as they climbed out of the jeep. “As we get closer to town, there will be Germans around and if one of them should hear you speaking English, we will be in a great deal of trouble.”

“Ok,” she answered. His explanation made a great deal of sense, but it was going to prove tricky not to say a word for the duration of their time together. While she was a chatterbox and not speaking was hard for her anyway, it didn’t help that when she was nervous she tended to talk all the more.

The walk into the town took almost two hours, and in that time they spoke not one single word to one another. A new record for her. They just walked and walked. Finally, as they approached the outskirts of the town, they were stopped by a German officer on patrol. Van Kooijk showed their identity cards and with barely more than a few passed words, they were free to carry on their way.

Mamey was like every other French town Evelyn had passed through. The streets were laden with rubble that had all been swept into piles, while buildings were either completely intact or crumbling down. People were milling about their every day business, avoiding the random German soldiers who were walking around. As they neared a small café in the centre of the town, Van Kooijk tapped Evelyn on the arm and nodded towards the building with his head. She nodded and allowed him to lead her into the café.

The first thing that she noticed was the overwhelming smell of coffee. And food. Her stomach rumbled and she grimaced when Van Kooijk chuckled. Inside the café, he sat her down at a seat while the proprietor, an older woman with greying hair, came and took their order. Evelyn had no idea what had been said until she returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee and some kind of pastry. Her stomach rumbled again and without standing on ceremony, Evelyn wolfed down the pastry as quickly as she could. She even went as far as to pick up the crumbs on the plate and devour them. On the table beside them, a young man with auburn hair smiled. He and Van Kooijk spoke for a short while- about what she didn’t know- before the young man went to the lavatory at the back of the café. Ten minutes later and the café was deserted apart from themselves and the owner.

“You are going to go to the lavatory now,” Van Kooijk whispered to her very quietly. “Behind the water tank, you will find an envelope. You will hide the envelope on your person and then come back and sit here. Ok?”

Evelyn nodded. Plastering what she hoped was a casual expression upon her face, she headed towards the small lavatory. The envelope was exactly where Van Kooijk had said it would be and with trembling hands, she folded it into quarters and stuffed it down her brassiere. She decided that would be the safest place to hide it. It couldn’t fall out and if anyone was to search her, they were unlikely to search for it there.

Sitting back down at the table, she noticed two German soldiers sat at the table behind them. Her palms were sweating and she struggled to drink the rest of her coffee. She could feel their eyes on her and she tried her best to act naturally. They stayed in the café for another fifteen minutes or so before Van Kooijk decided that it was time for them to leave.

As they stepped out into the street, Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to be away from the soldiers and their suspicious eyes. Ok, their eyes hadn’t been suspicious at all, but she was so paranoid that she had convinced herself they were. They couldn’t have been more than a few metres from the café when they heard a voice call out to them.

“Halt! Carte d’intentité?”

Calmly, Van Kooijk smiled and handed over their identity cards to the two soldiers from the café. Evelyn could feel her heart thudding in her chest and she kept blinking nervously. The soldiers were onto her, weren’t they? They knew what she had been doing in the toilet, didn’t they? One of the soldiers took the identity cards and studied them carefully, while the other one of them something to Evelyn. When her only response was to look up at him and then to Van Kooijk, he prodded her in the shoulder and spoke again.

“ _She doesn’t speak_ ,” Van Kooijk told him. “ _She was born completely deaf. She cannot hear nor say a word.”_

 The German nodded his understanding, yet he continued to stare at Evelyn making her feel uncomfortable. She looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

“ _You’re a long way from home, Monsieur Pellier,”_ the taller of the two commented.

“ _Indeed we are,”_ Van Kooijk nodded. _“Our home was destroyed and our parents were killed. We have an aunt who lives in Pr_ é _ny_ _so we have are heading there to live with her for a few months. My sister needs someone to look after her when I am not around, so my aunt has agreed for us to stay with her._ _Cigarette_?” he held out his carton of cigarettes as the soldiers continued to study the identity cards.

The soldiers smiled gratefully and took one each before handing the cards back to Van Kooijk.

“ _We won’t keep you any longer. You may carry on.”_

    Van Kooijk tapped her on the arm and motioned for them to walk as he slipped their identity cards into his coat pocket. Evelyn was so relieved that she could have cried right there and then. She was so elated that she wasn’t concentrating on what she was doing and tripped right over a plank of wood on the floor.

 “Ow, fucking son of a bitch!” she yelled, as a rusty nail sticking out of the wood sliced right through her knee.

She gasped as she realised what she had done and stared at Van Kooijk in blind panic.

“Run!” Van Kooijk yelled as the Germans shouted and began chasing them.

They ran as fast as they could. Where they were running to they didn’t know. All Evelyn knew was that she couldn’t get caught. Running in these stupid shoes was so difficult and they made a sort of clip clopping sound as she ran. She may as well just be telling the Germans where she was going. A bullet whizzed right past her ear, so close that she felt the heat from it.

“We need to split up,” Van Kooijk puffed as they struggled to keep ahead of the Germans. “I’ll try and distract them while you head back out of town. Do whatever you can to get back to your company. The maps you carry on you have very valuable information. Go now, hurry.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Evelyn had no idea where she was. After she and Van Kooijk had split up, she had somehow managed to avoid her pursuers and made it to the outskirts of town. It was starting to go dark and she had no notion of where she was going. When the heavens open, she was relieved to find a small outhouse to take shelter in. The temperature had dropped, and her teeth were chattering as she felt the cold and wet through her thin clothes. She would say one thing for her OD’s; not only were they comfortable but they were thick as well. She was so tired that she could feel her eyelids starting to droop but she forced herself to stay awake. She needed to get back to Easy somehow.

She must have been in the outhouse for about an hour when she heard two male voices outside. She didn’t think the voices were speaking in German, they sounded more like French. But what did she know? It wasn’t like she could speak either language. She was really beginning to regret that in the last two years, all she had managed to get from Eugene and Liebgott were swear words. They weren’t very much help now, were they? When the door creaked open and the voices came clearer, she held her breath. She was hidden right in the corner, behind what looked to be some sort of lawnmower. The outhouse was dark and she prayed that she couldn’t be seen. The voices came closer, and Evelyn almost had a heart attack when a pair of muddy shoes stopped right beside her. _Please don’t find me. Please don’t find me._ She said to herself over and over again. The shoes walked away and the voices moved towards the door once more. She sighed to herself in relief.

“Achoo!”

She slammed hand over her mouth but it was too late. The lawnmower was flung away hastily and a hand reached down and grabbed her. Yanking her up roughly, fingers dug into her arm as the two men began talking to her hurriedly and angrily.

Evelyn frowned. She had no idea what they were saying. But she didn’t want to open her mouth and say something in English in case that got her into more trouble. The man holding onto her was becoming very angry. He was right in her face and when he shouted, spit landed on her cheek. She wiped it away and swallowed nervously. Another man burst through the barn door, and she recognised him as Mr Van Kooijk’s contact from this afternoon; the young man with the red hair. He seemed to remember her too because he said something to the man who had hold of her arm and he let go abruptly.

“What are you doing here?” the man asked her in heavily accented English. “And where is your friend?”

Evelyn didn’t say anything. How did she know she could trust him? Van Kooijk did, but how did she know she could? The man must have sensed her unease because he smiled warmly.

“Please don’t be afraid. We won’t hurt you,” he promised.

Deciding that she didn’t really have much choice, Evelyn explained what had happened with the German soldiers and how she had ended up here.

“I don’t know where Van Kooijk went,” she said truthfully. “I don’t even know if he’s alive. And I have no idea how to get back to my company.”

“My name is Jacques,” he smiled. “The French resistance is strong within this area especially now that the Germans are losing ground day by day. We will be more than happy to help you get back to your company.”

Jacques explained that he couldn’t bring Evelyn into their home as there was still a good chance that the Germans would try and look for her there. However, he brought her a blanket and some bread and cheese to eat. He offered her wine but she politely refused it for water instead. Her track record with alcohol really wasn’t very good and she definitely didn’t think she needed to get drunk right now.

“I’m very interested to know how a woman ended up in the airborne,” Jacques enquired as they ate. Evelyn smirked.

“Everyone’s always interested,” she grinned. “It all began when I was doin’ my nursin’ trainin’ back home, and I was stationed at the same camp where my brother was trainin’ to be a paratrooper…”

She told Jacques everything. All about Toccoa, Fort Benning, Aldbourne and eventually D-Day. As he listened to her talk about the things they had seen, he was impressed. Women had been fighting and spying with the resistance since the very day that Germany invaded his beloved country. These women did it because they refused to live under German rule. Yet this young American had chosen to leave her own country and put herself in danger and prove herself equal amongst the men in her company. She didn’t talk about all of the great things she had done or the lives she had saved. Almost every sentence out of her mouth had included praise for her comrades. She obviously cared a great deal for them, and Jacques thought that they must have admired her greatly. She seemed so terrified when he had seen her in the café this afternoon and again when they had found her in this outhouse. But that couldn’t have been further from the truth. She was remarkable.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_18th January, 1945_

“Has anyone seen Captain Winters?” Van Kooijk ran through the group of men cleaning their weapons. He clutched at his arm. He had lost a fair amount of blood, and he could feel his legs starting to give way beneath him. The sun was rising. He had walked all night to get here. “It’s imperative I see him quickly.”

“You’re wounded,” a young dark haired medic approached him, eyeing his blood stained coat. “Come with me and we’ll get you fixed up.”

“No,” Van Kooijk shook his head. “I need to see Captain Winters.”

“And you can,” the medic smiled patiently. “But we need to get a look at you first. You’re bleeding an awful lot.”

“Where’s Sergeant Guarnere?”

Van Kooijk looked up at a very angry looking Lieutenant. Speirs was famous throughout the entire 506thand the Dutch man had heard many rumours about the CO who had supposedly shot twenty German POW’s on D-Day, as well as one of his own men for being drunk on duty. He had also witnessed the man’s ferocity first hand only the day before during the meeting with Captains Winters and Nixon.

At the mention of Evelyn’s name, Eugene’s interest was immediately piqued. Many of the others had heard her name being mentioned and had stopped what they were doing to listen. None of them had seen hide nor hair of her since the night before last, but when they had questioned her whereabouts they were told that she was helping Able Company as their medic had been wounded. From the sounds of it, that seemed to be a load of rubbish.

“Where is she?” Speirs asked again.

“I don’t know,” Van Kooijk answered.

“You don’t know?” Speirs clenched his jaw. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Our cover was blown and we got separated,” Van Kooijk stuttered, as Speirs towered over him. “Two Germans started shooting at us. She ran one way and I the other. I hid for a while and tried my best to look for her once the coast was clear but it was too dangerous. I made my way back here in the hopes that she had done the same.”

“You just left her?” Speirs growled, grabbing Van Kooijk by the collar. “What if she’s lying wounded or dead somewhere? You were supposed to be fucking looking after her.”

 “Lieutenant Speirs, let go of Mr Van Kooijk immediately,” Winters ordered, as he and Nixon approached. They had heard the commotion from their make shift headquarters and came rushing out to investigate.

“Lipton, get together a small group of men. We’re going to find her,” Speirs ordered, letting go of Van Kooijk and glowering angrily at him.

“Nobody’s doing anything without my say so,” Winters counteracted. Speirs’ eyes were blazing furiously but he remained silent. “Doc, take Van Kooijk to get cleaned up and I will speak with him in due course. Spiers, Nixon, come with me now.”

   As their CO’s left, the men were murmuring furiously amongst themselves. They were all worried about Evelyn. They didn’t know the full details but what little they had heard was enough to have them all concerned.

“What the fuck is going on?” Heffron’s face was strained with worry.

“I have an idea,” George mumbled.

“What?” Babe frowned at him.

“She came to me the night before last and told me that she and that Dutch guy, Van Kooijk were going on some kind of mission,” George said. “They were meeting some guy from the French resistance who had information that could help us and the rest of the 506th. Nixon and Winters decided that Evelyn had to go to help Van Kooijk’s story seem more believable. She was nervous and I think she just needed to tell someone about it.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell any of us this yesterday?” Liebgott squared up to him. He didn’t want to admit that half the reason he was so angry was because Evelyn had chosen to tell George about it instead of him. It wasn’t George’s fault, but it was easier to take it out on him than deal with his feelings.

“Because she asked me not to,” George became flustered under Liebgott’s intense scowl. “And because she would get in trouble if the brass knew she told anyone.”

“Lieb, come on,” Tab grabbed him by the shoulder. “It’s not George’s fault.”

“I know,” Liebgott sighed, glancing apologetically at George. “It’s just the thought that something might have-“ his voice cracked and he couldn’t continue. Talbert patted his back.

“I know,” Talbert said. “We all know. But she’s gonna be alright. She’s tough. She’s wild Bill’s sister for crying out loud.”

“I’m going to find her,” Liebgott growled, flinging his rifle over his shoulder.

“You don’t even know where she is,” Babe told him. “How do you propose to find her if you don’t even know where she was when that Dutch guy last saw her.”

“Well I can’t fucking sit here and wait for Winters to decide to help her,” he snapped. Babe felt bad for the guy. He understood all too well the things that Liebgott was feeling because he was feeling them too.

“I’m going too,” Malarkey decided.

“And me,” Grant piped up.

Before long, nearly every man in the company offered to join the search party. As they gathered their belongings, Captain Winters stepped outside onto the muddy path. He had spoken with Van Kooijk and he was trying to remain hopeful that Evelyn was going to be alright. Faith was all he had to go on and he refused to believe that something had happened to her. Not least because the guilt that he had sent her on this mission was already consuming him. If she had been wounded or worse, he might as well have just done it to her himself. Looking around at the men who were showing the worry and distress they felt for their missing comrade- no, friend- made him feel all the worse.

“I appreciate that you all want to find Sergeant Guarnere, but I can’t have all of my men wandering through the French countryside,” Winters spoke to them. “We know roughly where she should be therefore Lieutenant Speirs will take ten men with him to find her. Have you chosen your men, Lieutenant?”

“Yes Sir,” Speirs nodded sharply. “Lipton, Randleman, Grant, Malarkey, Heffron, Luz, Martin, Talbert, McClung and Christenson. We’re moving out in five minutes.”

As the men Speirs had chosen readied themselves to leave, Winters shook Speirs hand.

“Bring her back, Lieutenant.”

“You have my word,” Speirs promised.

Liebgott was livid. There was no way he was staying behind. He waited for Winters to leave before approaching Speirs.

“Sir, I want to go with you,” he said firmly.

“No,” Speirs answered without even thinking about it.

“I have to go,” Liebgott persisted.

“And I said no,” Speirs reiterated. He looked at Liebgott and internally his stance began to waver. He wasn’t stupid. While a relationship between two members of his company should be reported, he chose to turn a blind eye. The two of them were trying their hardest to keep things a secret and despite the fact that they were failing and were the talk of almost all of the men, he liked Evelyn Guarnere a great deal. She was an asset to Easy. And so long as she and Liebgott kept their little love affair as quiet as possible, he would continue to pretend to be ignorant to it. “Liebgott, I understand why you want to come, but I don’t think it’s the best idea. I’m not being cruel but I can’t risk bringing someone whose emotions will get the better of them and potentially jeopardise things.”

“Every single one of those guys will let their emotions get the better of them when it comes to finding her,” Liebgott argued.

“My answer’s still no.”

“Please,” Liebgott whispered. “I will literally get down on my knees and beg if I have to.”

Speirs saw the desperation in the man’s face and could no longer stand firm.

“Don’t make me regret this, Liebgott.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Here is where I must leave you I’m afraid.”

It was almost lunchtime. After what had seemed like the longest night in history, it seemed that the Germans had given up looking for her, and in the early hours of morning Jacques had decided that it was time for them to leave. They had walked for hours, through back roads, through a small woods, through half deserted fields. It hadn’t stopped raining during the entire time and Evelyn was soaked to the bone. Once or twice, they had been forced to hide in a ditch or take cover behind some trees as German trucks rolled by. But for the most part, they had been able to walk undisturbed.

“It is going to take you at least another two hours to get to where you need to be,” Jacques explained. “You have the map I gave you?”

She nodded and unfolded the little piece of paper. Jacques traced the line he had drawn with his finger.

“Remember to keep to the western roads. They are quieter and there are more places to hide should you need to,” he reminded her. She smiled gratefully, folding the mop and putting it back into her pocket. He shook her hand. “Good luck.”

“Thank you for all your help,” she said sincerely. “Truly, I can’t thank you enough.”

“No thanks are necessary,” Jacques smiled. “We are all in this together, and with any luck soon this war can be at an end.”

With one final look at one another, they headed in their separate directions.

Maybe an hour passed and the rain was still pouring. Evelyn was walking through a small patch of forest when she heard talking in the distance. The voices weren’t loud, but there sounded to be at least a small group’s worth. Taking shelter behind a thicket of trees, Evelyn hid and listened as the voices came closer. She smiled when she realised that she recognised them. She jumped up from behind the trees and stepped out into the clearing where eleven very familiar faces stared back at her with varying expressions of awe and surprise.

“Looking for me?” she grinned.

George was the first one to hug her, and before she knew it she found herself being passed from one man to the other. They were all so relieved and so happy to see her. She must have looked an absolute state. Her hair was soaking wet, her clothes were muddy and one of her stockings was torn and covered in blood from where she had landed on the nail. But they didn’t care. Even Lieutenant Speirs couldn’t hide his elation. Not that he hugged her. He just grinned and if she didn’t know any better, he looked to be almost choked up. It was only after she had embraced everyone that she noticed Liebgott standing quietly, staring at her as though he couldn’t quite believe she was real. She kicked off her shoes and ran bare feet across the mossy floor and jumped into his arms. He was almost knocked over by the impact but kept his balance by the skin of his teeth. As the men hooted and cheered, he squeezed her tight. She was alive and real in his arms. And he was never letting her out of his sight ever again.

“Joe, I can’t breathe,” she gasped, pulling away from him.

He set her down onto her feet and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t ever fucking frighten me like that again,” he said, taking in every minute detail of her face.

“I promise,” she smiled.

“Lies,” George commented. “This girl couldn’t keep herself out of trouble if she tried.”

“I resent that George,” Evelyn scowled.

“He’s got a point though Ev,” Malarkey grinned.

She stuck her tongue out at them all and started walking.

“Are we goin’ or what?”

“What about your shoes?” Liebgott frowned.

“Huh,” she scoffed. “I refuse to wear those things ever again. Look at the blisters on my toes. Nope. I’d rather walk bare feet. Unless some kind young man wants to give me a piggy back.”

Evelyn fluttered her eyelashes at Liebgott who scoffed and shook his head.

“No fucking way,” he shook his head. “I’m not carrying you for the next two hours.”

He of course carried her for the next two hours. And he didn’t complain. Not even once.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

_9 thFebruary, 1945_

Haguenau was a town that lay on the River Moder across the Rhine. It had a population of twenty thousand people, which was almost four times as many as Carentan. Rubble and a light sprinkling of frozen snow still yet to thaw littered the ground. The sky was grey, casting an almost melancholic light on the crumbling and bullet ridden buildings that were ravaged by war. After two weeks in reserve travelling one hundred and sixty miles south east from Bastogne, Easy had been sent to hold the line on the south bank of the town. They were relieving the 313thInfantry of the 79thAirborne Division who were being sent elsewhere.

“What have we stopped for now?” Babe was complaining, sticking his head out of the truck to try and get a better look.

“Heffron, get your head back in here before it gets lobbed off your shoulders,” Liebgott tutted as Evelyn yanked on the back of his jacket to pull him back properly into the truck.

“Well isn’t anyone else fed up of spending hours sittin’ in this fuckin’ truck, stoppin’ and startin’, stoppin’ and startin’,” Heffron moaned.

“Not as much as we’re fed up of listenin’ to you whine about it,” Evelyn muttered, blowing her nose on a piece of cloth that now served as a handkerchief.

“I swear to God I better not catch that cold from you,” Liebgott grimaced at her.

“I don’t have a cold,” she glared at him.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” Grant chuckled opposite her.

“Just cos I have a bit of a runny nose, doesn’t mean that I’ve got a cold,” she was adamant. “It’s probably just allergies.”

“What the heck could you possibly be allergic to?” Grant didn’t believe her in the slightest.

“Maybe I’m allergic to you guys,” she decided, before letting out a very large sneeze. Grant smirked as though it had proved his very point. “Urgh, I hate you all.”

 “Hey guys,” a voice interrupted.

    Evelyn turned her head to look at a face she would recognise anywhere. Even after months, she couldn’t forget it. With his baby blue eyes and pearly white teeth, David Webster could easily be a Hollywood movie star. He had the kind of looks that women swooned over. He had the kind of looks of someone that Evelyn always thought she would have swooned over. But one quick glance to the scowling man beside her, who was the complete opposite of Webster in both looks and personality, and she almost grinned. It was funny how things never quite go the way a person imagines them.

“Some Lieutenant told me to report to 2nd,” Webster announced, looking almost disappointed by his unenthusiastic reception. “Your name’s Jackson, right?”

“That’s right,” Jackson narrowed his eyes coldly.

“Who’s leading the platoon?” Webster asked.

“Sergeant Malarkey is.”

“What no officers?” Webster asked in astonishment.

“I guess you didn’t hear,” Liebgott piped up. “They’re making Malarkey a lieutenant. He’s on the fast track now.”

Evelyn frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Liebgott discreetly squeezed her knee urging her to keep silent. Opposite her, McClung and Grant were biting back grins.

“Really? That’s great.” Webster beamed, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being led down the garden path. “Jackson, help me up, will you?”

   Reluctantly, and barely hiding his disdain, Jackson moved over and held his arm out for Webster to use to climb up on board the truck.

“So, uh, you come from the hospital?” Jackson eyed him up and down.

“Yeah,” Webster nodded, sitting down as the truck lurched and began moving again.

“Must have liked that hospital,” Liebgott snarled. “Cos, uh, we left Holland four months ago.”

“Well I wasn’t there the whole time,” Webster answered. “There was rehabilitation and the replacement depot.”

“Well, I’m sure you tried to bust out and help us in Bastogne, Web?” Liebgott sniffed.

“I don’t know how I would I have done that?” Webster said, with something close to a smirk.

Evelyn glanced across at Grant, who just shrugged. The animosity directed towards Webster seemed to be coming from everyone, but for some reason Evelyn felt bad on the guy. She didn’t know why. She had always been the same. She didn’t like to be mean to anyone, especially not someone who had trained with them in Toccoa. David Webster was the kind of man who followed the rules. In his opinion, rules were there for a reason. Whereas most of the other guys, and especially Lieb, believed that the majority of rules were made to be broken or at least bent in some way.

“That’s funny because Popeye found a way. So did Alley, right, back in Holland?” He looked at Babe who nodded his agreement. “And Guarnere.”

“Where is Guarnere? That brother of yours still platoon sergeant?” Webster smiled at her. “Or has he moved on to greener pastures?”

Evelyn felt his words like a punch to her chest. God knows he didn’t have a clue what he was saying, but it hurt all the same. She couldn’t even begin to form a reply. Liebgott rubbed her back and Babe peered into her face concerned. Thankfully the truck came to a stop once more and Evelyn jumped down without a second glance at any of them. Those who had been in Bastogne knew what had happened to Bill, so she’d never been forced to utter the words out loud before. Now that the time had come to do so, she found it was a lot harder than she ever expected it to be.

“No,” Jackson gritted his teeth, as Liebgott jumped down after Evelyn. “He got hit.”

“Yeah?” Webster grimaced.

“Yeah, Bill got hit,” Babe scowled at him. “Blew his whole leg off.”

Webster was left sitting in the truck feeling like an absolute chump (to quote one of Bill’s favourite words). Across the street, he saw Liebgott put his arm around Evelyn, who looked to be trying her hardest not to cry. A few more men had gathered around her, and Liebgott must have explained what had happened because he felt a few glares coming his way. With a sigh, he jumped down from the truck. This really wasn’t the welcome back he had been expecting.

When he caught up with the rest of the platoon, he was given the cold shoulder by most of them.

“Hold along this line until I figure out where we’re going?” Malarkey ordered.

When an artillery shell exploded in the building in front of them, Webster dove onto the ground and covered his head while the rest of them barely blinked.

“What’s the matter there, Webster? Nervous in the service?” Malarkey smirked.

“No, no, I’m fine Sarge,” Webster said, getting up and looking around in almost astonishment that he was alive and well.

“Why don’t you go talk to Captain Speirs? Make sure he wants you with us,” Malarkey told him.

“Captain Speirs? What happened to Captain Winters?”

“He’s running the whole battalion now,” Malarkey answered.

“A lot of things have changed huh, Webster?” Evelyn walked over to him. She could feel Liebgott’s scowl burning into her back, but she didn’t care. She knew Webster hadn’t meant to upset her and she certainly wasn’t going to make him feel bad for it like everyone else apparently was. “I’m off to find Lipton anyway, so I’ll walk over with you if you like?”

“Uh yeah.” Webster looked shocked. “Thanks Evelyn.”

“No problem,” she smiled sincerely.

“Ev, you not comin’ to check out our new digs?” Babe called out.

“Not right now Babe,” she shook her head, noticing that beside him, Liebgott was shooting Webster death stares. She narrowed her eyes at Liebgott but he just gave her a little smirk.  

“I’m really sorry about before Evelyn,” Webster apologised as they walked along the rubble strewn street. “I had no idea about Bill.”

“It’s alright,” she put a hand on his forearm reassuringly. “You haven’t been here. You couldn’t be expected to know.”

“I feel like Liebgott’s got a problem with me because I haven’t been here for the last few months,” Webster said. “In fact, so far everyone I’ve come across is behaving like I’ve done something wrong. Everyone except you that is.”

“First off, Liebgott always has a problem with someone,” she smirked. “But David, I’m gonna be frank with you now. Bastogne was hell on earth.”

“Yeah, I read about it in the papers,” he said sympathetically.

“Trust me, whatever the papers said about it, I can personally guarantee it was a million times worse. I don’t think I can even begin to explain to you what it was like. It did somethin’ to us as a group that… Well, the things we went through have created some kind of bond. I think that some of the guys are just strugglin’ to accept the fact that you weren’t there through it with us. They see it as you bein’ an outsider now.”

“But I’ve been there from the beginning with you guys,” Webster frowned. “I’m a Toccoa guy just like the rest of you. Well, not you, but you know what I mean?”

“I do,” she gave him a lopsided grin. “Listen it’s not your fault that you weren’t there. If anythin’ you’re lucky you weren’t. We lost so many good men. So many good Toccoa men. It’s still very raw. Just give them all some time and they’ll come around.”

“You think?”

Evelyn nodded, but in truth she really wasn’t sure.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Look who it is,” George grinned at Webster when they walked into the great big house that the officers were staying in. Big was perhaps an understatement. The place was huge, and it wasn’t difficult to see that the house was once a place of luxury. The faded and peeling wallpaper, and what furniture there was still intact looked to be of expensive quality. Evelyn wondered where the family were who had once lived in this place. Would they one day return to the home they must have so dearly loved? “Oh, and look what you brought with you. I wondered what the awful smell was.”

   Evelyn eyeballed George and pouted. But George just chuckled and kissed her cheek. With mock disdain, she scowled and wiped his kiss away, pretending to throw it on the floor.

“As if you just did that,” George gasped in outrage.

“Well I didn’t wanna catch cooties,” she smirked and George stuck his tongue out at her before walking over to Lipton, who was sprawled on the chaise longue. George procured a blanket from somewhere and held it up like it was some kind of trophy.

“Sergeant Lipton?” Webster walked closer. “Feeling all right?”

 “There you go,” George tucked the blanket around Lipton like a little mother hen, before turning back to Webster. “He’s got pneumonia.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“What are you sorry about?” George questioned. “He’s alive, he’s got a couch, a goddamn blanket. He’s snug as a bug.”

“Sergeant Malarkey said to check with the CO if I should be in second platoon,” Webster told Lipton as George sauntered off and Evelyn perched on the end of the chaise longue by Lipton’s boots.

“Have a seat Webster. We’ll get you situated,” Lipton motioned for him to sit down.

“How long have you been sick?” Webster asked him.

“Long enough,” Lipton wheezed.

The poor man had been ill for over a week. During their time in reserve, a nasty cough had spread around the company. Most of the men had managed to get rid of it by themselves after a few days, leaving nothing more than a slightly lingering cold. But poor Carwood’s had only gotten worse day by day. Being the man that he was, he refused to go to a field hospital and leave Easy, so he hadn’t gotten the chance to get better. Pneumonia wasn’t easy to get rid of at the best of times, but especially not on the front line where a person could rarely get a moment of rest.

“Is this the Company CP for Easy?” a voice asked.

Evelyn looked up from her satchel, where she had been rifling around for Lipton’s penicillin.

“Yes Sir,” Lipton nodded.

The soldier in front of them looked very young and very clean. His baby face was freshly shaven, and he stood up so straight that it was as though there was a rod in his back. When he caught sight of Evelyn, his eyes widened momentarily before he caught himself and his expression became guarded once more.

“Lieutenant Jones looking for Captain Speirs,” the young soldier announced, finally tearing his gaze away from Evelyn, who had turned her attention back to her bag.

“He’s on his way, Sir. Why don’t you sit down? Can you get me a coffee?” he asked one of the replacements. “Would you like a coffee, Sir?”

“No thank you,” the Lieutenant shook his head stiffly and sat down beside Webster. “What platoon are you in?”

“Well we’re about to find that out,” Webster answered.

“What about her?” the Lieutenant asked quietly. But not quiet enough to not be overheard.

“She’s in second platoon.”

“And _she_ has a name, David Webster,” Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him, before looking the Lieutenant straight in the eye. “Sergeant Guarnere, Sir. Medic with second platoon.”

“Sergeant?” Webster muttered. Evelyn just looked up at Lipton and smirked.

“Roll up your sleeve, Lip,” she told him.

“Right now?” Lipton sighed. “Can we just do this later?”

“Carwood Lipton, would you quit bein’ a baby and just take your shot like a man?” Evelyn tutted at him, taking his arm and rolling the sleeve up for him. “Quite frankly, I’m gettin’ a little tired of listenin’ to you create a fuss about it every time. It’s a tiny little prick.”

“Yeah, and you’ve got one of them, so you’re used to it, right Lip?” George piped up from the corner of the room.

“Can it, Luz,” Lipton blushed, glancing uncomfortably in the Lieutenant’s direction.

“You know I’m just kidding,” George winked. While Lipton was distracted, Evelyn stabbed the needle into his arm.

“Ow,” Lipton frowned at her.

“That wasn’t so bad was it, brave boy,” she said, pinching his cheek.

“Sergeant would you quit manhandling your patient,” Speirs voice floated through the room as he walked towards them with more loot to add to his ever growing pile. Speirs and his sticky fingers were growing somewhat of a reputation. If it wasn’t nailed down, he would take it. No, actually that was a downright lie. Basically anything he saw that he wanted, he took.

“Captain Speirs, Sir, this is Lieutenant Jones,” Lipton coughed, yanking down his sleeve.

“Lipton, for Christ sakes, will you go back in the back and sack out?” Speirs completely ignored him. “There’s some beds back there with fresh sheets. Evelyn, do your job and get your patient to rest, will you?”

“He won’t listen to me, Sir,” she answered, closing her satchel and standing up. “But by all means, if you think you can get him to listen to you then go right ahead and be my guest.”

Speirs narrowed his eyes at her, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Evelyn gave him a sickly sweet grin, and his only reaction was to tut and roll his eyes.

“I’m just trying to make myself useful, Sir,” Lipton said.

“You aint gonna be useful to anyone when you’re dead,” Evelyn told him. “Promise me that in between now and me comin’ to give your next shot that you’ll try and get some rest?”

“I guess,” Lipton muttered.

“That aint good enough. You gotta promise.”

“Ok.”

“Carwood Lipton, I need to hear you say the words.”

“Fine, I promise,” Lipton said.

“Well now I don’t think you really mean it and you’re just sayin’ it now to make me shut up,” Evelyn put her hands on her hips.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Speirs mumbled from behind them. Evelyn chose to ignore his comment.

“Ok, repeat after me. I, Carwood Lipton, do solemnly swear that I shall endeavour to get at least two hours of rest. And if I don’t, then I shall face the wrath of my favourite medic- actually, my favourite human- in the whole of Easy. Or should I make that the world?”

“I’m not sayin’ that,” Lipton frowned at her.

“If you don’t say it, then I’m gonna march you to that bedroom and tie you to the bed myself.”

“Kinky,” George wriggled his eyebrows. “Hey, uh, I think I’m coming down with something. You gonna tie me to the bed too?”

“Fuck off George,” Evelyn scowled. “See what you’ve started now, Lipton?”

“I didn’t start anything,” Lipton coughed again. “You did this all by yourself.”

“Oh for crying out loud, Lipton,” Speirs sighed. “Would you just tell the girl what she wants to hear so that she can go? The sound of her voice is giving me a headache. I don’t know how you all put up with her for so long.”

“Alright alright,” Lipton was cornered. “Evelyn Guarnere, I promise that I’ll go and get some rest.”

“And?”

“And if I don’t, I’ll face the wrath of my favourite person in Easy. Happy now?”

“Yep,” she smiled, and then scowled at Speirs who was grinning openly at her annoyance with him. “See you guys later.”

As she pushed the door, it was pulled open from the outside and she went flying out into the street.

“Wow I’ve never actually had a girl almost literally fall head over heels for me,” Nixon smirked, grabbing her arm to steady her.

“There’s a first time for everything, Nix,” Winters chuckled. “Everything ok, Sergeant?”

“Oh yeah. Just headin’ back to OP Two, Sir,” she smiled, adjusting her helmet so that she could see her superiors.

“How is Lipton?” Winters enquired.

“Still full of pneumonia,” she answered. “And still not listenin’ to anythin’ I say.”

“I bet that’s going down real well,” Nixon grinned. His teeth looked even whiter against the backdrop of the dark black stubble on his face.

“Achoo,” Evelyn sneezed, quickly putting her hand over her face as she did so.

“Oh dear,” Nixon raised his eyebrows. “Remind me not to come anywhere near you until you’ve gotten of that cold.”

“I don’t have a cold.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

OP two wasn’t exactly first class living but it was a heck of a lot better than some of the places they’d slept in the past. Evelyn even had a little room to herself. She was kind of sad really, because she didn’t want to be alone, but at the same time it would be nice to be able to undress properly and not have to sleep with the disgusting noises and smells the boys made. Especially Malarkey. He was definitely the worst of them all. After dumping her heavy rucksack onto the bed, she resisted the urge to join it and get some sleep. Instead, she knew there was probably work to do. Keeping her satchel slung across her body, she joined the boys in the other room.

“Finished sucking up to Webster, have you?” Liebgott eyeballed her.

“Sucking up to him?” she frowned. “What do you even mean by that?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” he raised an eyebrow.

“For fucks sakes Joe, grow up,” she sighed exasperatedly. “I had to go and see Lipton to give him his shot and Webster didn’t know where he was goin’. It made complete and utter sense for us to go together.”

“Yeah I suppose I get that,” Liebgott admitted reluctantly. “But you didn’t have to be all nice to the guy. Especially after what he said about Bill.”

“You’re bein’ an idiot. It was obvious that he didn’t mean to upset me by askin’ where Bill was,” she put her hands on her hips.

“Then why did you run off the truck and cry?”

“Because even though I know he didn’t mean it, I was still allowed to be upset. Doesn’t mean I’ve gotta be mean to him like the rest of you.”

“How can you not be even a little bit annoyed at him?” Liebgott exclaimed. “The man’s spent four months in a hospital, getting his every need attended to by nurses and not having to spend the winter in the freezing cold, getting shelled every five minutes.”

“If you don’t stop arguin’ with me, you’re gonna find yourself spendin’ some time in that hospital.”

“So you’re taking his side over mine?”

“Oh my god, Joe,” Evelyn groaned. “Nobody is takin’ sides about anythin’. I aint even arguin’ with you. I’m just lettin’ you know that my opinion’s different from yours. We don’t gotta agree all the time, you know. And if you can’t deal with that, then it’s your problem not mine.”

“Fine,” Liebgott muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Evelyn rolled her eyes at him, poking him in the chest. His scowl remained, making her chuckle. She stepped closer to him and held out her hands into claw like shapes, giving him a devilish grin. “If you aint gonna smile by yourself, then I can make you.”

Quick as lightening, she darted forward and dug her fingers into his sides making him yelp.

“Keep those fucking hands away,” he laughed, grabbing her hands in his own and pulling her closer so that their bodies were touching.

“Make me,” she challenged and Liebgott smirked.

“Urgh get a room,” McClung tutted.

“Give it a rest you two,” Malarkey commented from the other side of the room, although he was smiling at them both. “No reason why us miserable souls should have to suffer watching you two be so happy.”

“Sorry,” Evelyn apologised, yanking her hands out of Liebgott’s. “By the way Malark. Did I tell you yet how much I love your hat?”

“Fuck off,” Malarkey gave her the middle finger and grinned.

Liebgott sauntered off to the windowsill with McClung, Jackson and Grant to make a drink when Lieutenant Jones and Webster walked through the door, and Evelyn sat herself down beside Babe one of the bottom bunks.

“Hey guys, this taken?” Webster asked, flinging his bag onto an empty top bunk.

“Go ahead,” Ramirez answered.

“Sergeant,” he addressed Malarkey. “This is Lieutenant Jones. Just assigned to second platoon.”

“Malarkey. Platoon sergeant,” Don bobbed his head in greeting before continuing to fiddle about with the buttons on the radio.

Lieutenant Jones took off his helmet and smoothed his hair, a mannerism that wasn’t lost on those watching him. It was just another thing that made him stand out as someone new and unused to the situation he found himself in.

“Congratulations on the battlefield commission.”

“What?” Malarkey frowned as Liebgott and Grant snorted before turning their faces away. Next to Evelyn, Babe snickered and was rewarded with a sharp dig in the ribs.

“They’re making you an officer, no?”

Malarkey turned his head to look at the others and somehow managed to keep the expression on his face neutral despite wanting to laugh. “Me, no? You must be thinking of first sergeant Lipton.”

“My mistake,” Jones said as he and Webster looked at one another in confusion. “So you’re without a platoon leader?”

“Well not any more Lieutenant.”

“Right,” Jones nodded. “So do you want to introduce me to the men?”

“Well,” Malarkey sighed, annoyed at being disturbed again. “Some are sleeping downstairs and the rest are right here.”

Jones glanced around at the men, none of whom looked to enthusiastic to see their new platoon leader, and when his gaze fell on Evelyn he nodded. She smiled warmly. Maybe she was just too soft for her own good, but she remembered how nervous she had been to join Easy and she had been lucky enough to have her brother with her. She didn’t want to think she had ever had a part in making someone else feel unwelcome or uncomfortable when they were already probably rather daunted.

“Sergeant, a patrol’s being planned for tonight. Zero one hundred hours. Across the river,” Jones spoke quietly once he was facing Malarkey again. Despite his lowered tones, they all heard what was being said and the sudden feeling of angst in the room was palpable. “Regiment wants POW’s for interrogation.”

“Hey Web,” Liebgott called out to Webster who was stood by the window, minding his own business.

“What?”

“Come here,” Liebgott motioned with his head. “I wanna talk to you a second.”

“Why?” Webster narrowed his eyes, wary of Liebgott’s motives.

“You want some coffee?” Liebgott held his cup up and manoeuvred Webster over towards the bunks. 

“No,” Webster shook his head.

“Fifteen.”

“Fifteen what?” Jackson asked.

“Looey’s since D-Day,” Liebgott explained, glancing over at Lieutenant Jones. “This kid even outta high school yet?”

“He’s out of West point,” Webster said.

“West Point? Isn’t that where Ike went?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah. He actually graduated with his son.”

“So, um, what do you know about this patrol thing?” Liebgott asked.

“Uh, nothing,” Webster lied, giving an actor worthy performance.

“Oh come on, Web. You gotta know something,” Ramirez didn’t buy it for one minute.

“I don’t,” Webster denied.

“Bullshit,” Liebgott spat on the floor. Evelyn kicked him in the back of the leg to reprimand him but he ignored her. “You were there right? At the CP? This is a prisoner snatch, right?”

“Hey Chuck, listen to this.”

“Come on, Webster. Spill it.”

“Captain Speirs is to pick fifteen men,” Webster answered reluctantly. “Lieutenant Jones wants to be one of them.”

“I say let the kid go,” Liebgott smirked. “He could use the experience.”

“Probably could find fourteen replacements to help him out,” Ramirez chipped in, much to the amusement of everyone else.

“Why you holding out on me?” Liebgott was getting more irate. “I know you know.”

“Just give us the names, Web,” Ramirez said.

“There are three men here in this room that they think should be on the patrol.”

“Who?”

“Well if I tell you, you can’t let on that you know,” Webster was finally worn down. Evelyn felt bad for him because she knew he was about to break his own moral code.  

“Your secret’s safe, Web,” Liebgott rolled his eyes at him impatiently. “Who is it?”

“Heffron.”

“Oh shit,” Heffron put his head in his hands.

“McClung,” Webster continued, feeling guilty at being the bearer of bad news. “And you.”

When his gaze fixed on Ramirez, he was awarded with a groan.

“He want any guys from any other platoon?” Liebgott asked, staring into his cup as though he was going to find the answer buried in there somewhere.

“No, no,” Webster shook his head. “I don’t know. Not that I know of. Look that’s all I know, I’m sorry.”

“Listen up!” Malarkey shouted. “Got some bad news. There’s a patrol set for tonight. So far Speirs wants McClung-“

“-We know,” McClung cut him off.

“Yeah we just fuckin’ heard,” Babe grimaced.

“Webster here told us,” Ramirez added.

Webster turned away, his jaw clenched in annoyance as Malarkey went to answer the ringing telephone.

“Easy White. Yep. Okay. All right. Out,” he wound the telephone handle up. “The PX rations just came in, including winter shoe packs.”

“Beautiful,” Liebgott rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, finally right?” Malarkey smirked.

“Now we’re in a nice warm, house.”

“Also, we got showers.”

Before they could process that exciting bit of news, the whistle of a mortar sounded in the air, coming ever close. They bolted it out of the room and down the rickety wooden stairs into the cellar as fast as lightening. Grant yanked Evelyn under the nearest table with him. When the mortar shell didn’t hit their abode, nor anywhere close, the relief was immense. They all began laughing like hyenas. Under the next table, Webster looked confused and slightly concerned for their mental wellbeing. Had he been at Bastogne where they had only a hole in the ground for cover, he would have understood.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The excitement was real. Showers. They were finally getting showers. Evelyn didn’t care if they were hot showers, warm showers or even ice cold showers. Just the novelty of having running water against her skin and a fresh uniform was too much to handle. Malarkey had already informed her that Winters had ordered a separate unit to be set up within the shower block for her, so that she would be obstructed from the view of everyone else. That excited her even more. She had been fully prepared to just have to shower in her underwear.

“All right, I’m leading this patrol,” Malarkey announced, as they were stood gathered around outside the showers. “CO wants Grant, Liebgott, Wynn, Jackson, Shifty from third platoon and Webster.”

“They want anyone from first?” Cobb asked.

“No.”

“Is there anyone they don’t want from second?” Liebgott muttered.

“That list sounds like everybody to me.”

“It’s always second platoon,” Liebgott snarled as Malarkey walked away. “I swear to God, if we were down to three guys, they’d still want us for it.”

“I can’t believe they’re gonna make Malarkey lead it,” Grant shook his head at the injustice of it.  

“Christ, he only lost his five best friends,” Babe was of the same sentiment. “What the fuck’s he got to live for?”

They all felt that it was wrong. Malarkey was still not the same happy go lucky guy he had been before Bastogne. His skin was sallow and when he smiled it never reached his eyes any more. He needed a break. A long break. Being told he was leading the patrol was liking kicking him while he was already down. It was cruel.

“Has it been a long time since your last shower professor?” Cobb suddenly leered at Webster.

“Fuck off Roy,” Evelyn stuck up for him.

“I don’t know why you’re acting so high and mighty,” Cobb sneered. “Says a fucking lot about you when you’ve got no qualms about stripping off in front everyone, huh?”

“Cut it out Cobb,” Heffron glowered at him, stepping in between him and Evelyn. She glanced to the side and could see Liebgott looking like he was ready to pull Roy’s head off. Grant had hold of him though and Evelyn nodded her thanks to him. Chuck smiled. Evelyn could hold her own. Especially against Cobb. She was a Guarnere for crying out loud.

“Oh look, here comes Heffron to save the day,” Cobb chuckled. “What? Does she spread her legs for you too?”

Lieutenant Jones looked on and was sure that he should intervene, but he wasn’t quite sure what to say or do. And the look in the young medic’s eyes was kind of frightening.

“Shut your fuckin’ face,” Evelyn snarled, poking him in the chest. “You’re a fuckin’ disgrace, Roy. And you wanna know what’s got you so sour? It’s the fact that even if you were the last man on this fuckin’ earth I wouldn’t let you anywhere near me. Go to fuckin’ hell.”

The guys were stunned as Evelyn stormed off into the showers, yanking her boots off outside the tent door. Grant let out a low whistle and Liebgott grinned. He couldn’t have been prouder. Sure, he still wanted to murder Cobb but watching him be put in his place by a girl who barely came up to his shoulder was one of the best things he’d seen in a long while. And that girl was his.

“Damn, she’s so like her brother sometimes it’s scary,” Heffron chortled as Cobb scuttled off in embarrassment.

“Tell me about it,” Grant agreed.

Ripping her clothes off angrily, Evelyn sighed when the hot water ran down her skin. Somebody had been kind enough to leave some soap in her little area, and she smiled when saw it. She washed her hair three times to try and get the grime out of it. No matter how hard she scrubbed though, the blood stains on her hands were engrained into her skin. As she stood under the shower head, she let the water wash away all of the emotions from the last month.

“You alright in there?” Malarkey called out. When she didn’t answer he called out again, his tone laced with a hint of worry. “Ev?”

“Yeah sorry,” she answered finally.

“Good. For a minute I was worried you’d gone down the plughole,” she could Malarkey’s smile in his voice. “I’ve got a clean uniform here for you. I’ll just hang it up here.”

   Carefully, a fresh set of OD’s were slung over the tarp that made up her little shower cubicle.

“Also, they were fresh out of ladies garments so you’re stuck with these,” he said, adding a vest and some skivvies to the pile. “Sorry.”

“They’re clean,” Evelyn chuckled. “Trust me, that’s all I care about.”

“Alright, well I’m heading back now but a few of the others are still out here. At least one of them will stay until you’re done.”

“Thanks Malark.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was early in the afternoon and Evelyn was cleaning the aid station. Eugene had gone to check on Perconte. He had arrived back from the field hospital a few hours ago and Eugene had taken one for the time and decided he would take a look at Frank’s rear end to make sure it was healing as it should be. Spina had made some excuse about needing the toilet over half an hour ago. As he had still yet to return, Evelyn had a suspicion that he had conveniently disappeared in order to avoid cleaning. She never thought she would be the sort to admit such a thing, but she had actually come to rather like cleaning. She might even go as far as to say she enjoyed it. Sure, when she lived at home and her Mom would ask her to help around the house, she would drag her feet and moan. But the truth was that there was something ridiculously satisfying about admiring how beautiful everything looked once it had been cleaned thoroughly. Looking around with a grimace, she wished that there was something she could do about the peeling wall paper and the dirty walls. She shrugged. Oh well, at least the medical supplies were shiny and ship shape. There was a knock at the open door and she looked up.

“Hey Babe, what can I do for you?” she smiled.

“I need an aspirin,” he answered, looking around sheepishly.

“Oh right, ok,” she said, rifling around in her satchel for the small glass bottle of pills. “You feelin’ alright? You aint coming down with a cold like everyone else, are you?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Look, can you just hurry up and give me the aspirin, I gotta go.”

It was only then that Evelyn noticed he was holding one of his arms slightly funny.

“What have you done?” she asked, taking hold of the arm gently.

“Nothin’,” Babe answered, turning away from her.

“Edward Heffron, let me see now otherwise I will sneeze in your direction and pass my cold onto you.”

“I thought you said you didn’t have a cold.”

“Yeah well just call me Pinocchio from now on. And if you tell anyone I admitted to havin’ a cold I’ll deny it and then kill you in your sleep,” she raised an eyebrow. “Alright, I can see that threat obviously isn’t doin’ anythin’, so I can always call in the big guns if you’d prefer.”

“You mean you’ll tell on me to Eugene?”

“That’s exactly what I’ll do,” she smirked.

Babe weighed his options up momentarily before reluctantly, letting her take hold of his arm. “You really are the lesser of two evils,” he grumbled.

“What the hell have you done?” she asked with a frown. His hand was tensed up in a claw like shape and his fingers were stiff. She tried to move them but Babe hissed and she stopped immediately.  

“It’s nothin’,” Babe shrugged. “It just happens sometimes.”

“It’s happened before?”

“Yeah a few times.”

“Well when did it first happen?” Evelyn was beginning to get annoyed because Babe wasn’t really giving much away.

“I can’t remember exactly. I was about sixteen and-“

“-Sixteen!” Evelyn exclaimed. “This has been going on for almost six years? Why the hell haven’t you mentioned it before now? Do you enjoy bein’ in pain or somethin’? Or do you just enjoy lookin’ like some kind of half man, half lobster creature?”

“You’re bein’ ridiculous,” Babe snapped in a manner that was very out of character for him.

“I’m bein’ ridiculous?” Evelyn asked incredulously. “I’m not the one who’s been walkin’ around with a claw for a hand for nearly six years!”

“Do you always have to be so fuckin’ dramatic?” Babe sighed. “Listen, are you gonna get me an aspirin or what?”

“Alright, keep your knickers on,” Evelyn tutted, handing him the pill. “Seriously though Babe, you need to see a doctor about this.”

“I don’t need to do anythin’,” Babe argued.

“Well I’m tellin’ you otherwise,” she put her hands on her hips. “This could be somethin’ serious. You can’t just leave it. What if it gets worse?”

“It’ll be fine,” Babe sighed.

“And you know that how? Are you a doctor now? What if it happens in the middle of a fight? What if it seizes up when you’re tryin’ to shoot someone and you can’t and then they shoot? What if-“

“-Will you give it a rest already? That’s exactly fuckin’ why I can’t see a doctor!” Babe yelled. He stopped and calmed down, sighing quietly. “Look, I’m sorry for yellin’. It’s just that the thought of anyone findin’ out terrifies me. When my brothers signed up for the army when the war broke out, I knew that I wasn’t gonna get left behind. So I had no choice but to lie.”

“But what about your doctor’s records from back home? How did you manage to hide those?”

“Easily. I never went to the doctor about it. In high school, I was on the football team and I was doin’ really well. If I went to the doctor about my hand, they would have kicked me off the team. So I just never told anyone.”

“I didn’t think,” she said, understanding why he was being so touchy about the subject. “Sorry for bein’ such a bitch.”

“It’s fine,” Babe smiled as he swallowed the tablet with a sip of water from his canteen. “Just promise me that you won’t mention it to anyone?”

“I promise.” she smiled back. And then frowned again. “But how are you plannin’ on goin’ on patrol tonight with that?”

“It’ll be gone soon. I just usually take an aspirin for the pain and then massage it a little then it goes back to normal,” he explained.

“Sit down then and I’ll do it,” she ordered, nodding to the empty bed beside her.

“You don’t need to,” Babe argued. “I’m perfectly capable of-“

“-Sit,” she repeated more firmly.

Babe did as he was told and Evelyn pulled up a chair so that she was sat in front of him. She took his hand and gently began to massage one finger at a time. It took over ten minutes before they started to relax slightly, and a further ten minutes before Babe could begin to move them without pain. While she massaged, they talked about Bill, which then led to a discussion about home and their families. They talked about all of the things they missed about Philly and what they were going to do when they returned. Babe was surprised, and rather disgusted, to discover that Evelyn had never been to a Phillies game.

“That goes against everythin’ it is to be from Philly,” he tutted at her. “How have I only just learnt this about you? I can’t believe Bill would let you get away with somethin’ like this. I feel like you should be walkin’ around with a sign on your head that let’s everyone know what a disgrace to the city you are.”

“What can I say?” she chuckled. “It’s never really interested me. It’s just a load of guys hittin’ a ball with the wooden stick and then runnin’.”

“Blasphemy,” Babe shook his head in disgust. “And how can you say that if you’ve never even been? Honestly, even if you don’t like the game, there’s somethin’ to be said for just bein’ there with hundreds of other people. The atmosphere is indescribable. You gotta promise to let me take you to a game when we get back home.”

“I’d rather watch paint dry,” she rolled her eyes.

“Well we can do that too,” Babe snorted. “But if you get your fun then I want mine.”

“Fine,” she agreed. “One game. But I’m only goin’ if you promise to buy me a hot dog.”

“I’ll buy you ten,” he smiled, clenching and unclenching his hand. “I think I’m good to go now. I don’t wanna be late for the briefin’ anyway. You, uh, wont mention this to anyone will you? Not even Gene?”

“Of course not,” she reassured him. “I won’t tell a soul.”

“Thanks Ev.”

“It’s no problem,” she smiled, standing up and walking Babe to the door. “Be careful tonight Babe.”

“I’m always careful,” he said.

“I know that. I just mean because of your hand.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he reassured her. “We’ll all be fine.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

   For some reason, Babe’s words played over and over in her mind all evening and on into the night. There was just a feeling in her stomach that she couldn’t shake. The men that were taking part in the patrol had been sequestered from everyone else to have their briefing and to prepare themselves for the actual event. Given that all of second platoon were involved, Evelyn found the quietness of her little bedroom to be somewhat eerie, knowing that the boys weren’t just on the other side of the wall. Captain Speirs had ordered all of the medics to stay in their designated sleeping quarters on the miniscule chance that they were needed. She had debated ignoring that command and going to find Eugene or Spina, but Speirs was in such a foul mood about Lieutenant Jones being allowed to go on the patrol that she didn’t want to risk facing his wrath.

She pulled out some paper and began penning a letter to her parents, to Bill, to Toye. Basically to anyone in the hopes that it would take her mind off of what was happening down by the river. But the words just wouldn’t come and feeling irritated she threw the pen down on the bed, huffing when ink splodges splattered all over her blanket. She walked to the window, hoping she might see something to put her mind at rest but her view was blocked by the building in front. Sighing, she threw herself onto the bed and closed her eyes. Even if she couldn’t sleep, she was going to try and rest. Who knew when she would get the chance again.

  She was just starting to nod off when she heard the noise of whistles being blown in the distance and shells exploding. She sat up with a start, wishing she had a crystal ball to see just what was going on. She picked nervously at the skin around her fingernails, hoping that everything was going to plan. It wasn’t more than four or five minutes later that she just about heard the shouts for a medic over the artillery blasts. Running for the door and flinging her satchel over her body, she yanked the door knob and the entire thing came off in her hand. She stared at the brass ball in her hands in shock and the horrible realisation dawned upon her that she was stuck in her second floor bedroom alone. With a growl she kicked the solid oak door with her boots but it didn’t even budge. _Well if German bombs can’t break it, there’s no way you can, you idiot._ There was only one other thing for it. She was going to have to try and climb out of the window. Luckily the window opened without any issues but she gulped when she saw how far up from the ground she was. Hesitantly, she swung a leg out over the window frame. She took a deep breath and was about to swing the other leg out when a voice called out.

“What on earth are you doing up there?” Talbert asked.

She peered down, trying to ignore the queasiness in her stomach, and gave a wobbly smile to him and Randleman who were staring at her as though she had lost her mind.

“Seein’ if I can fly,” she replied sarcastically. “I’m tryin’ to get out of here, what does it look like?”

“Why don’t you just use the door like a normal human being?” Talbert frowned.

“Oh gee, I didn’t think off that,” she tutted. “The door knob broke off in my hand and I got locked in my room. I heard someone callin’ for a medic so I’m tryin’ to get to whoever it is but I’m not doin’ too well.”

Randleman chuckled and Talbert shook his head in exasperation.

“Come on then, let’s help you down,” Randleman said.

“Or one of you could just come up here and open the door from the outside for me?” she suggested.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Talbert sniggered. “Just jump down and Bull can catch you.”

“You’re crazy,” Evelyn let out a dry laugh, but her mirth was short lived when Bull held out his arms. “You’re bein’ serious?”

“Sure am,” Bull smiled, cigar dangling out of the corner of his mouth.

“Medic!”

“Oh what the heck,” Evelyn muttered, crossing herself before shutting her eyes and jumping. As the breeze brushed against her skin on her descent, she was convinced she was most probably falling to her death. The relief when she felt Bull’s strong arms catch her was indescribable. She opened her eyes and grinned as he set her on her feet. “Thanks Bull.”

Talbert and Randleman watched her small figure disappear into the night before chuckling to one another and carrying on to their own quarters.

By the time Evelyn reached the dank, dark basement where the men from the patrol had gathered, the noise had quietened. The second she set foot in the building, the atmosphere assaulted her nose and she looked down at the blanket covered body on the floor.

“Jackson,” was all Roe said quietly, writing in the book he used to keep track of the wounded and killed.

Another young life taken from the world too early. Another mother left to grieve for her son. Eugene Jackson had paid the ultimate price for his country, and he was one of many more still to come.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

_17 thMarch, 1945- Mourmelon (Field Camp)_

After three weeks of respite in Mourmelon, Easy company were beginning to feel like their old selves again with each passing day. Tiny flower buds were shooting up out of the earth, bringing with them the promise and hope of spring. As the weather began to warm ever so slightly, the horrors of winter were slowly becoming a distant nightmare. Sleeping on cots all night and being woken by a dawn chorus instead of mortar shells raining down on them was a luxury they had all too quickly gotten used to. And the rest of their daily routine wasn’t too shabby either.

After as much food as they could stuff into their mouths and stomachs, there was the obligatory roll call followed by a few hours of training. Then it was lunchtime, which filled them up nicely in time to spend the entire afternoon doing mostly whatever they pleased. Playing cards, writing letters to home, watching a movie, sleeping. Then to top it all off, they were rewarded with a third and final meal for the day. There was so much food to go around, it was almost hard to imagine sitting in the Bois Jacques wondering when they were ever going to get to eat a real meal again.

There was only one downside to Mourmelon. Replacements. They were everywhere. Young men, eager to prove themselves and itching for some action. They couldn’t understand why their seasoned comrades weren’t chomping at the bit to leave their veritable haven. Patrick O’Keefe was one such replacement. He was nice enough, but from the moment he arrived, his mouth barely stopped moving and the outpouring of questions never seemed to end. Even Evelyn, who usually found herself a lot more patient with replacements than everyone else, was quickly losing her sanity. In an attempt not to snap at the poor boy, she headed off for a walk outside in the fresh air just to get away from his incessant chatter. Across the field, she spotted David Webster sitting underneath a tree reading a book and minding his own business.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked.

“Not at all,” Webster smiled.

“This is a nice peaceful spot you’ve found,” she glanced around, using her hand to shield her eyes from the bright spring sunshine.

“It was,” he teased lightly.

“Sorry,” she grinned sheepishly. “I just couldn’t stand another minute of listenin’ to O’Keefe harp on about how he’s ready to take Hitler down single handed.”

“Yeah, he’s rather an enthusiastic fellow, isn’t he?”

“That’s puttin’ it mildly,” she snorted. “What you readin’ anyway?”

“Oh, just a book I brought with me from the hospital,” he held it up briefly for her to catch a glimpse of a plain looking black and white cover. “I read it about three times while I was there but it’s quite good so I thought I’d read it again while there’s nothing else to do.”

“That stay in the hospital was really just like a glorified vacation for you, wasn’t it? No wonder you weren’t in any kind of hurry to get back to us,” she teased him and he smiled, shaking his head.

Since Haguenau when he had proved himself as a team player, Webster had been accepted back into the fold by the rest of the company. Now when they talked about his time in the hospital, it was mostly just to rib him. Even Liebgott had warmed up to him which had surprised Evelyn to no end. In fact, the two of them seemed to have been become good friends.

“Or maybe the reason you stayed there for so long was cos one of the nurses caught your eye and you just couldn’t bear to leave her? Accordin’ to Perconte, they’re all smokin’ hot,” she winked. Since Perconte’s return, he had done nothing but talk about each nurse in detail until Evelyn thought she could probably draw every single one just from their descriptions alone.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Webster looked down at the ground, his face turning red.

“I’m bein’ ridiculous? Then why does your face look like a giant tomato?” Evelyn nudged him. “What’s she like? Is she pretty?”

“She’s very pretty,” he admitted with a smile on his face. “Her name is Cynthia.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Are you two a couple? Will you see her again when this is all over? Do you see yourself marryin’ her?”

“Steady on,” Webster chuckled nervously. “I haven’t thought about marriage or anything like that. I mean I like her a lot, but I don’t know her enough to start making such life changing decisions. She’s from New York too, and we’ve been writing to each other since I left. It was actually her who gave me this book.”

“You are so the smitten kitten,” she squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. “David and Cynthia, sittin’ in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in a golden carriage.”

“You finished?” Webster raised an eyebrow. “I should be singing Evelyn and Joseph sitting in a tree. Don’t you try and deny anything either, Evelyn Guarnere. Liebgott told me about you and him being a thing nowadays.”

“Oh, he did, did he?” she rolled her eyes. “He can’t keep his mouth shut that guy. We agreed we weren’t gonna tell anyone but apparently I’m the only one stickin’ to that promise. And everyone has the audacity to say I’m a blabber mouth.”

“In his defence, I heard about the amorous reception you gave him when he and the others found you in the woods after your little escapade with Van Kooijk.”

“I guess,” she admitted with a shrug. “Although in _my_ defence, I hugged them all and not just him. It’s hardly my fault he got all emotional on me. He’s a real sap sometimes.”

“Ev, I don’t think you fooled anyone,” he smirked. “But I will say one thing. Both me and Liebgott are most confused that Speirs hasn’t reported either of you. And neither of us are silly enough to think that he didn’t notice that day. There is nothing that man doesn’t miss. I’ve spent less time with him than the rest of you and even I can tell that.”

“It’s cos he likes me too much,” she grinned flippantly. “Not that he’d ever admit it. But I reckon after Lip, I’m easily his favourite person in the whole company.”

“Liebgott better watch out or he might find himself in competition with the good Captain.”

“Nah,” Evelyn shook her head. “Not that I’d tell him this, but you could put me in a room with him and Humphrey Bogart and I’d still choose Joe every time.”

“You know it’s funny,” Webster smiled at her. “He gets that same look in his eyes when he talks about you. I never thought I’d say this, but you actually make a rather sweet couple. In a kind of odd way. You’re like chalk and cheese, yet bizarrely you work together.”

“I guess,” she answered. “But enough borin’ talk about me and Joe. I wanna hear all about this Cynthia of yours. Don’t leave even a single detail out.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Everything,” she tutted. “Start from the beginning.”

“Er ok,” David shifted uncomfortably. “Well, it was my second day when I saw her and…”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_18 thMarch, 1945_

“One crate of morphine, check. Three crates of bandages. Hmm, where have you gotten to? Aha, there you are. Thought you could hide from me, huh? Think again, buddy. Check, check, check. One box of-“

“-You know they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. And I should imagine that a person who talks to medical supplies isn’t thought to be very sane either.”

“Well I must be certified crazy then,” Evelyn smiled at the newly promoted Major Winters. “What can I do for you, Sir?”

“It’s my foot. I managed to stand on some glass and I don’t think I’ve quite gotten it all out,” he answered. “I thought I had but whenever I walk, I can still feel something. I didn’t really want to make a fuss but my orderly threatened to call for Doc Roe. A rather bold move for such a quiet man, I must say. But his threat worked nonetheless.”

“You know what makes me laugh?” she said, as she motioned for Winters to jump up on to the bed. “Eugene is so quiet and mild mannered yet every person in the company is terrified of him. Heck, even I am. I try to pretend I’m not, but he only has to raise an eyebrow at me and I swear my knees start to shake.”

“It’s true,” Winters chortled. “I think what changed it for me was when Moose got shot. Doc was so furious, and the way he shouted really shocked me. It still does. It was so out of character for him yet at the same it wasn’t.”

“Indeed,” she agreed, pulling off his boot and sock gently.

On the sole of his right foot was a large cut. She had to squint and use her torch, but she found the miniscule culprit. A pair of tweezers rectified the problem and when she was done, she held up the piece of brown glass with a triumphant smile.

“How did you even manage this?” she asked, cleaning the foot with some alcohol and gauze.

“I got up to use the latrine in the night and someone must have dropped a glass or something on the floor. I didn’t see it and managed to walk right over it.”

He opted to leave out the part of the story in which he failed to notice Nixon lying on the floor in a drunken stupor, and the smashed bottle of Vat 69 beside him. Nixon had been drinking more and more of late, and it was becoming somewhat of a problem. Up until now, he had been rather discreet, but as the days went on it was starting to become more obvious. It was only a matter of time until Colonel Sink or one of the others at regimental HQ noticed. That was if they hadn’t already.

“I bet that was a nice surprise then,” she smirked, wrapping his foot in a bandage to keep it clean.

“I’ll say. The next time I have to make a night time trip to the latrine, I’ll be sure to wear my boots,” Winters smirked. “So Evelyn, how are you? I realise the last time I asked you a question of this sort, I accidentally let slip some news that to this day I wish I hadn’t. But I’ve not had a chance to speak with you since Bill was wounded, and I wanted to check how you are.”

“I’m alright,” she said. “Bill’s alive and I have to be grateful for that.”

“That’s true,” Winters nodded. “But it must still be difficult for you to be so far away from him while he’s going through such a hard time in his life.

“It is but I gotta just get on with it,” she smiled. “I actually got a letter from my Mom earlier today. Bill and Toye have been sent to a convalescent centre for wounded servicemen in Atlantic City which means my Mom will be there every day, feedin’ them as much as she can and probably smotherin’ them both to death.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Winters smirked. “If they were left unsupervised for too long, I could only begin to imagine the chaos they would cause together.”

“Absolutely,” she chuckled.

She could just visualise them both now. Wheelchair races down the corridors, giving lip to the nurses, fighting with the other patients. Maybe having her mother babysit them both wasn’t such a bad thing after all. The tone of her mother’s letter had been of shock and guilt. It turned out that none of her family had even been told that Bill had lost his leg. Instead, they had been sent a somewhat misleading telegram saying that he was coming home due to a broken leg. So of course when they had arrived in Atlantic City and seen him, it had been a complete and utter shock. If they’d have known, they could have perhaps tried to prepare themselves. But knowing her family as she did, she wasn’t convinced that any amount of time or forewarning would have prevented them from hiding their despair at seeing Bill with only one leg. There were splodges on the page and Evelyn just knew that her mother had wept as she had written the letter to her. Tears of sorrow for her son, and tears of guilt that she hadn’t been able to stop this from happening to him. 

“You know, I have so much admiration for them both,” Winters said, pulling his boot back on and disrupting Evelyn from her thoughts. “I plan on writing to them both once this is all over. Perhaps even paying them a visit.”

“I think they would really like that, Sir,” she smiled. Winters was such a good leader. He was a pillar of unwavering physical and emotional strength.

One day when she got home, she would think of him and the way that he had led his men. The thought of going home was something she had often tried not to do. It almost felt like to think of returning home was to jinx oneself. But things were starting to feel different. It felt like home was becoming more tangible. It felt like she was actually in with a chance of surviving this thing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Evelyn glanced up at the clock. There were still three more hours of her shift to go. She supposed that she couldn’t really complain. Considering that the shifts were all split between Easy’s medics and the those in the rest of the battalion, each medic only ended up working a few times in the week. After an hour of writing up medical reports in an office that had no window or other source of daylight, Evelyn was having a hard time staying awake. Her eyes felt so heavy that they just kept closing of their own accord. Shaking her head to try and wake herself up somewhat, Evelyn sighed. For the last week or two she had found herself absolutely exhausted, and no amount of early nights seemed to help her constant fatigue. As long as she kept on the move she would just about manage to keep herself alert and awake, but the second she sat down she really struggled. Rubbing her tired eyes, she lay her head down on the desk for a split second and groaned.

Almost two hours passed before she was awoken by someone stroking her hair.

“Wakey wakey, sleepy head,” Liebgott whispered softly.

Evelyn looked around, disorientated for a moment and frowned.

“What time is it?” she croaked groggily.

“Almost five,” Liebgott smiled, affectionately patting down her hair which was sticking up all over the place. “Doc said you were in here but that he hadn’t seen you for a couple of hours so I came to make sure you weren’t working too hard. However, I think we’ve safely ascertained that you come in here just to slack off.”

“Shut up,” she grinned, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. “I literally shut my eyes for like two seconds and I must have just nodded off.”

“You think?” Liebgott smirked, kissing her nose before nuzzling her neck. “Mm you smell good.”

“I do?”

“Uh-huh,” he nodded, rubbing his stubble against her skin and making her shiver. “Like cotton candy.”

“You’re an idiot,” she chuckled, closing her eyes and savouring the feel of his lips as they kissed their way up her neck and jaw.

“But I’m your idiot,” he murmured.

“Unfortunately for me,” she teased.

Liebgott stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that so? I really didn’t wanna have to do this,” he sighed and pretended to look disappointed with her. “But you leave me no choice, Miss Guarnere.”

The second his hands came near her she squealed and ran around to the other side of the desk. Liebgott was right behind her. She spun around and tried to trick him by quickly running the other way but he was too quick. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him.

“Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way,” he warned her, pinning her arms behind her back.

Their eyes met and the atmosphere in the tiny room rapidly changed, and they were suddenly both very aware that this was the first time since Virton that they had been alone together. Their kiss was anything but gentle. It was frantic, bruising. It was weeks of pent up frustration from lingering looks and hands brushing when nobody was looking. Liebgott yanked the rubber band out of her hair. He loved the feel of her thick curls as he ran his hands through them. Tugging at her hair, he forced her head up so that he could kiss her more deeply. His tongue plunged into her mouth and met with her own as he manoeuvred them both towards the wall, where Evelyn’s back met the hard surface with a thud. He bit at her lip as his hands yanked open her OD’s so he could cup her breast, running his thumb over the hardened peak. Evelyn moaned as his hand slipped further down until it pressed again her core. Liebgott was undone. He didn’t want to wait. The first time they had made love, he had been sure to savour every second but right now he had no such restraint. Yanking down his own OD’s as well as hers, he practically tore at her knickers in his haste to be rid of them. Slowly he inserted a finger into her and groaned when he realised that she was already soaking wet and panting for him. Unable and unwilling to wait even a second longer, he pushed inside of her. Without waiting for her to catch her breath, he lifted up one of her legs to wrap around his waist and began to thrust in and out of her. Hard and fast. He was relentless, unhinged almost. He bit at her neck and she gasped as the pain and pleasure all mixed into one. Thrusting into her without mercy, he bit down hard on the top of her breast and instantly felt her release. His was only seconds after her own.

In the quiet of the room, all that could be heard was their laboured breathing as they rested their foreheads against one another. Liebgott blinked and the haze began to disappear. He blinked again and stood up straight to peer Evelyn.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologised, gently fingering the marks on her neck and chest that were already beginning to bruise. “I don’t know what came over me. Did I hurt you? Are you alright? Ev, speak to me?”

“Shut your mouth for a second and then I might just be able to,” she smirked. “Why are you fussin’ over me like an old nursemaid?”

“Because I just…well we,” he stammered nervously and Evelyn chuckled.

“Joseph Liebgott are you blushin’?” she teased, snaking her arms around his neck and standing up on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose. “Look at me. Do I look like someone who is hurt in any way? Or do I look like a woman who has just been very thoroughly loved by her boyfriend?”

One glance at her glowing skin and sticking up hair and he realised she was very right.

“Although when I said loved, I didn’t mean you love me. I mean, I’m not sayin’ you don’t love me but we’ve never actually said that to each other. Also, I can’t see inside your brain, so I don’t know if you actually do feel that way,” she explained. “But that’s not sayin’ that I think because of what we did just now and last time that it means there’s any love involved. For now, we’re just two people who really care about each other and if it turns into love then that’s great, but if not then that’s fine too. And you know what? I’m gonna just stop talkin’ now cos I’m diggin’ myself into a great big hole. In fact, maybe bein’ in a hole might not be so bad right now.”

She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment at letting her mouth just run off with itself, as it so often did. Liebgott took her hands and pulled them away from her face so she scrunched her eyes shut instead to avoid looking at him.

“Ev, open your eyes,” Liebgott chuckled, kissing her eyelids.

    Reluctantly, she opened one eye and cringed as she looked at him.

“And the other one. There that’s better,” he smirked, cupping her face in his hands. “You’re the funniest thing you know that? You’re just so goddamn cute. And don’t start telling me that I can’t tell you you’re cute. I think you’re adorable, and funny and sweet and that’s why I lo-“

“-Don’t say it,” she smacked a hand over his mouth. “Don’t you dare say it.”

“Why not?” Joe asked, his voice muffled against her palm.

“Cos I don’t want you to say it,” Evelyn told him. “Well no, that’s a lie. I do want you to say it, but only if you really mean it. And after the ramblings that came outta my mouth before, I know for a fact that if you do say it that it’s only cos you feel obliged to.”

“Didn’t you just say to me less than two minutes ago that you can’t see inside my brain?” Liebgott tutted impatiently. “In which case you don’t know that what I’m about to say I haven’t been wanting to say for a really long time, do you?”

“Well no,” she admitted. “But I still don’t want you to-“

“-Evelyn Guarnere, I-“

“-Wait!” she ordered him. “Just a second.”

She quickly pulled on her OD’s and tied up her hair into something that resembled a bun while Liebgott frowned at her. Satisfied that she looked neat and presentable once more, she stood up straight and gave him an expectant smile.

“Ok, you can say it now,” she said.

“You sure?” he narrowed his eyes at her.

She nodded. “Yep, I’m sure. Go on, say it.”

“You know what? I’m not sure I want to now,” Liebgott shrugged.

“Why?”

“Because this isn’t how I planned it,” he answered. “It’s just awkward now.”

“No, no it’s not,” she shook her head and grabbed his hand. “What about if I just take my hair down again and get out of these OD’s then we are back to where we were before I made it all awkward?”

“Nah,” Liebgott shrugged. “It’s just still too weird.”

“You’re right,” she sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Come here,” Liebgott said, sensing her upset. He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer towards him so that he could kiss her. “How about we forget this whole conversation for now?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, kissing him back.

“But does the offer of you getting out of those OD’s again still stand?” he grinned devilishly.

“You’re kiddin’ right?” she chuckled.

“What do you think?” he murmured, nuzzling her neck and pushing his hips against her.

Evelyn realised he most definitely wasn’t kidding.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_19 thMarch, 1945_

 Evelyn sat up as her stomach lurched furiously. Sweet tasting saliva filled her mouth and she swallowed repeatedly, trying to quell the inevitable. Suddenly her bare feet were padding across the dew soaked grass, and she made it to the latrines just in time to spew up the contents of her stomach. Hunched over the toilet bowl, she vomited again and again until her eyes and throat burned.

“You alright in there?” a voice asked from the cubicle next to her.

“George?” Evelyn croaked. “That you?”

She heard some banging about and then George’s head popped up over the cubicle wall.

“Wow, you look like shit,” he grimaced, taking in her pale face and the vomit stain down the front of her OD’s. “Did you by any chance eat the stew for dinner last night?”

“How did you guess?” she pulled a face, the lingering taste still in her mouth.

“Well, I’ve been sat on the shitter for the last half an hour and I ate the same thing,” he answered casually.

“Me too,” Talbert’s head popped up on the other side. “Hi, Ev,” he smiled. “You know, the stew did taste kind of strange don’t you think?”

“Kind of,” Evelyn agreed. “But I just thought maybe the cooks had used some kind of foreign herb that none of us were used to.”

“What a lie,” George snorted. “You inhale your food so fast that there’s no chance you would have had time to notice the flavour.”

“Yeah well maybe that’s because I’m always sat next to you,” she glared at George. “If I don’t eat it quick, you start helpin’ yourself to whatever’s on my plate.”

“Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better,” George chuckled. He loved winding Evelyn up. She was just too easy.

“Oh shut up George,” Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him. She knew he was just trying to annoy her and, as usual, it was working. She looked from George to Talbert and back again. “Please tell me that you two have got your pants pulled up?”

“What does it matter?” George frowned at her. “It’s not like you can see us anyway. In fact, I’m swivelling my hips around like a horse on a carousel and letting everything just hang loose.”

“That’s almost enough to make me be sick again,” she pretended to gag while George chortled at himself.

Suddenly though he stopped laughing and let out a gasp as his stomach gurgled loudly. He disappeared abruptly and the sounds (and smells) coming from his cubicle were far from pleasant.

“Urgh,” Evelyn groaned and this time when her own stomach forced her head back down the toilet, she wasn’t entirely sure whether it was the stew or George that had caused it.

When Evelyn managed to drag herself back to her tent a short time later, over half of the company was in crippling agony with diarrhoea and sickness. Lying on her cot and closing her eyes, Evelyn put a hand over her mouth as another wave of sickness rolled around her stomach. She groaned and turned so that she was lay on her side. She had no energy. She didn’t care if she was sick on the ground at this point.

“You ok Evelyn?” Spina asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Do I look ok to you?” she snapped, but without anywhere near as much force as usual.

“You really want me to answer that?” she heard the smirk in his voice.

She opened her eyes and glared at him.

“Spina, just leave me to die in peace, will you?”

“You aint dyin’ Ev,” Ralph chuckled. “You’ve just got food poisonin’.”

“Well I feel like I’m dyin’,” she said. “I swear to God I’m never eatin’ anythin’ ever again.”

She could still hear Spina laughing loudly as he left the tent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_23 rdMarch, 1945_

True to her word, Evelyn didn’t eat anything ever again. Well, not for almost forty- eight hours anyway. But even when she did start to allow herself food once more, she could only stomach small amounts of dry things like bread and potatoes.

“Morning princess,” George grinned, sitting down beside her in the mess hall. Apparently George had completely recovered with no after effects from his bout of food poisoning, and Evelyn stared at his food laden plate with disgust and a little bit of envy.

“You’re very chipper this mornin’,” she commented, chewing on a small crust of bread.

“Well the sun’s shining and the birds are tweeting,” George answered.

“And he just got himself a date with one of those cute USO broads that are hanging around the recreational tent,” Malarkey added, sitting down opposite them.

“Let me guess? The red head you’ve been chasin’ about for weeks?” Evelyn smirked at George.

“What can I say?” George grinned. “I knew she wouldn’t be able to resist my charm forever.”

“Yeah or maybe she was just so fed up of you buggin’ her that she decided to say yes just to get rid of you?” Evelyn said.

“Wow, that’s offensive,” George sniffed, stirring milk into his coffee. Evelyn patted his cheek and with a smile took his coffee. She lifted the cup to her mouth but as soon as she tasted it, she grimaced and felt like she was going to be sick.

“Urgh, what the hell have you done to that coffee?” she thrust it back on the table in front of George.

“Nothing,” he answered innocently.

“George,” she warned.

“What?” he asked incredulously.

“Don, taste that coffee,” Evelyn ordered him, sliding it across the table. “Don’t it taste disgustin’ to you?”

Malarkey picked up the white cup and sniffed it tentatively. “Smells like coffee to me,” he answered, before taking a sip. “Tastes like coffee too.”

“Oh I get it,” she suddenly said. “You’re both in on it, aren’t you?”

“In on what?” Don asked, frowning.

“Donald Malarkey, you can’t get anythin’ past me,” she said. “You and George think you’re so clever, don’t you? You put somethin’ icky in the coffee because George has probably been complainin’ again about the fact that I always drink his coffee at breakfast. You may as well confess now.”

“You are deranged lady,” George side eyed her. “Do you think Malark would have drank it if he knew or thought there was something in it? The coffee’s fine you absolute lunatic.”

“Is that right?” she folded her arms across her chest. “Well if there’s nothin’ wrong with the coffee, I dare you to drink some too.”

“Challenge accepted,” George answered happily. He took a sip, all the while making sure his eyes didn’t leave her own. Then he continued to drink and drink until the whole cup was emptied. “There. Satisfied now?”

Evelyn frowned. So maybe there really wasn’t anything wrong with the coffee. She supposed that she wasn’t as recovered as she would have liked to think. It was so unfair. Not only could she barely eat, but now she couldn’t drink her favourite beverage either.

“Do I get an apology?” George asked sweetly.

“I guess,” she said reluctantly. “I’m sorry Georgie. And you Don as well.”

“I can’t believe you think I tried to do something so mean to you,” George shook his head.

“I guess I just couldn’t deal with the fact that my own taste buds have turned their backs on me,” she joked. “I mean I’m Italian, for cryin’ out loud. Me not bein’ able to drink coffee is like bein’ a dolphin who can’t swim. It’s unnatural.”

“Yeah but it’s normal sometimes after you’ve been ill,” Malarkey comforted her. “Another few days or a week and you’ll be able to drink as much of it as you want.”

“You hope,” George snorted. “I know some people who get sick and go off stuff then never want it ever again.”

“Oh yeah, that’s true,” Don nodded. “When my Aunt Josephine got pregnant with my cousin, Sarah, she went right off bacon. Couldn’t stand to be near the stuff; not even to smell it. She hated it. Sarah’s fourteen now, and my Aunt still can’t stomach it at all. But hey, not to worry Ev. Maybe there’s hope for you.”

“Yeah, and having food poisoning and being pregnant are two rather different things,” George chuckled.

For some reason, Evelyn suddenly felt like she had been punched in the gut. The room felt like it was spinning and everything sounded muffled. She stood up abruptly, her chair falling over backwards with her haste.

“Ev?” Malarkey frowned. “You alright? You look awfully pale.”

“I’m fine,” she blinked, as she started to edge away from the table. “I just need to go. I’ll see you guys later.”

Evelyn all but ran out of the mess hall leaving behind a very bemused Malarkey and George. She hadn’t gotten more than a few yards away before George came bounding after her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he grabbed her shoulder.

“I, uh,” Evelyn could feel herself shaking. Thoughts were racing around her head wildly. “Can we go somewhere and talk? Just us?”

“Of course we can,” George smiled, glancing around until he spotted the mail office.

He dragged her inside and very (un)kindly ordered Vest to leave them alone for a while.

“Now sit down and tell me what on earth has gotten you all shaken up,” George said, locking the door and pulling down the shutter on the window.

“I,” Evelyn opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She couldn’t catch her breath. She was hyperventilating. She felt like she was going to fall off the chair she sat on any minute.

George crouched down in front of her and grabbed hold of her hands. 

“Ev, calm down,” he urged, breathing in and out slowly so that she would copy him.

Eventually she began to slow down her breathing, but she still looked panicked. Her face was pale and she was trembling.

“George, I don’t know what to do,” she muttered. “I don’t know how I didn’t realise this before. What am I gonna do? They’re gonna kick me out. Joe’s gonna end things with me. My family are gonna hate me. You guys will think bad of me. What do I do?”

“Sweetheart, you’ve got to calm down,” George whispered soothingly while Evelyn continued to mumble a load of nonsense. “I need you to tell me what’s wrong otherwise I don’t know how to help you. You aren’t making any sense.”

“I can’t,” she shook her head.

George sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t have a clue what to do in a situation like this. What situation even was this? One minute she had been fine and then the next she had darted out of the mess hall like the devil was on her heels.

“Ev, talk to me,” he pleaded.

“I think I’m pregnant,” she whispered, a tear falling onto her cheek.

“You think you’re what?” George’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “How can that be?”

“Me and Liebgott,” she sniffed, still feeling shock and disbelief reverberate through her very being.

“Holy Mother of God. I knew you two were back together but I didn’t know you two had done the deed. You have done the deed right?” he peered at her questioningly. “Because you do know that’s the only way you can get pregnant. Your Mom might tell you that some of the other stuff can do it, but it’s all lies.”

“I’m not a moron, George,” she glared at him. “I know how people get pregnant.”

“You’ll forgive me for thinking otherwise,” he said. “It’s just that for someone who apparently knows how people get pregnant, you didn’t do a very good job of stopping it from happening, did you?”

George felt like an absolute asshole for making that comment when Evelyn burst into tears.

“I’m sorry,” he jumped up and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

“You’re right though,” she sobbed. “How could I have been so stupid? We should have used something. I must be the only person in the history of the world to have sex for the first time and wind up pregnant.”

“Talk about bad luck eh?” George said. “Still, there’s no point thinking about the shoulda, woulda, coulda’s now. And before you get too stressed out, we need to establish whether in fact you actually are pregnant. You could just be ill? After all, so many of us got that dodgy stomach. Maybe yours just still hasn’t gotten better?”

“I’m certain George,” she answered miserably. “It’s not just the bad stomach. I haven’t had a period for two months.”

Evelyn closed her eyes and wanted the world to just disappear. She felt like such an idiot. How could she not have noticed before now? She had been so busy with other things on her mind that it hadn’t once occurred to her that she had been completely lacking in the period department since she and Liebgott had made love in the Rachamps. It was only when Malarkey had started harping on about his aunty that it had suddenly dawned on her. 

“Two months?” he gasped, not even caring that he was discussing an almost forbidden subject amongst men. “Oh wow, yeah you’re probably right then. Jeez Louise, you’re gonna have a baby. Like an actual real life human is growing inside you right now. Isn’t that crazy? You know, pregnant women kind of make me feel a little bit scared. I know everyone harps on and on about the miracle of life and how beautiful it is but to me, it’s actually pretty disgusting. First of all, this creature grows inside you and feeds off of you like a parasite. It makes everything swell. God when my Mom had my little sister she looked like a giant blob. And not to mention the hair that just sprouted everywhere. Then after the parasite rips your downstairs area practically in two, it comes out and you’re forced to look after it for the rest of your life. Why would anyone ever voluntarily put themselves through that?” he shivered dramatically. “Dogs are much easier.”

“Thanks for the support George,” Evelyn mumbled, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he grimaced, grabbing her hand. George could have cursed himself. When would he and his big mouth ever learn? It wasn’t a difficult concept. Think _then_ speak.  “I wasn’t talking about you, of course. Oh God no. You’re gonna be the most beautiful pregnant lady that anyone has ever seen. In fact, I can barely look at you right now because you’re practically glowing already.”

“Fuck off George,” she muttered. “The last thing I need right now is you makin’ a joke out of this.”

“You’re right,” George answered, feeling guilty. But he couldn’t help it. Humour was his thing. In any situation, good or bad. It just came out of him before he could stop it. And usually if he could make someone smile or laugh, they would feel a little better about whatever was going on. Even though he knew that in this situation no amount of joking or laughter was going to help.  “You need to talk to Liebgott.”

“No way,” she shook her head. “I aint tellin’ him or anyone.”

“It’s his baby. Don’t you think he has a right to know?” George frowned.

“It aint him who’s gonna get kicked out of here and sent back to their family in shame, is it?” she snapped.

“Well no offense Ev, you can’t just ignore it. Give it another couple of months and it’s gonna be pretty obvious to everyone.”

“You think I don’t fuckin’ know that?” she glared at him, before putting her head in her hands and sighing. “I just need some time to process this before I tell Joe ok?”

“Alright,” George agreed reluctantly. “But you can’t take too much time. You need to sort this out and fast.”

“I know,” she mumbled. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that it was just a bad dream.

With any luck she would wake up in the morning and this would all just be a figment of her imagination. Wouldn’t it?


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

_24_ _th_ _March, 1945_

Just like every morning, the delightful chirping of birds sounded outside the field tent. Inside, there was one person who had genuinely considered taking someone's gun and shooting the blasted things. What did they have to be so happy about exactly?

Evelyn sighed and pulled her blanket up over her face, trying to block out the noise and the sunlight. Trying to block out anything she could. Trying to block out the fact that she was growing a tiny life inside her and she had no idea how to deal with it.

All night, she had lay in bed with nervous energy radiating through her very being. She could physically feel herself shaking with nerves as she tried to process what was happening. For most women, finding out they were expecting a child was wonderful, precious, a miracle. For most women, to know that their bodies were sustaining and giving life to another human was something heart warming and mind blowingly amazing. But Evelyn felt no such joy. She felt only dread. There was not one single feeling of warmth or joy inside her whatsoever.

All night she had tried to imagine herself being someone's mother and it terrified her to the core. She was not ready for this. She had always known that one day she wanted to be a mother, but that day was far from now. And there was no way that seven months was enough time to prepare her for it. There were things she wanted to do in life. She wanted to go back home to Philadelphia and make a life for herself first. Get a good job and save up money to travel. There were so many things she wanted to see and do. Having a baby now wasn't part of those plans. When she eventually had a baby, she wanted it to be something that was planned and wanted. Not like this.

"Evelyn?" she heard Eugene whisper from the cot next to her own.

She ignored him in the hopes that he would think she was still asleep and therefore leave her alone. In less than an hour she was going to have to arise and pretend that nothing was amiss. She wanted to savour every single second of being able to let herself wallow and panic simultaneously.

"Don't ignore me," Eugene said. "I know you're awake. I've been listening to you toss and turn all night long."

A few seconds later and the blanket was pulled off of her to reveal Eugene sat up and watching her with a concerned expression upon his face.

"George told me," he whispered.

Evelyn sighed. Of course he did. George Luz couldn't hold his own water. She wanted to be mad at him for revealing her secret to someone, but how could she be? George was many things but he wasn't someone who would ever intentionally upset her. She knew that he would have told Eugene out of concern. But still, she was in such a foul mood that she allowed herself to be aggravated by it. In fact, she craved it. She craved the thought of being aggravated by something other than this hideous situation she found herself in.

"What are you going to do?"

To shrug was her only answer.

"You can't just ignore the problem and hope it will go away," Eugene told her. "I know that's your answer to everything, but this time it just won't work."

She just stared at him, not having the energy to say anything. She just about managed to summon up a quick _fuck off_ in her head, and even then that took all of her strength.

"You can tell me to do that if you want," Eugene smirked, seeing it written all over her face. "You can say anything if it makes you feel better. But you cannot hide from this no matter how hard you try. You're having a-"

"-Shut up," she hissed, sitting up and glancing around the room. Mercifully, everyone seemed to be fast asleep, but she couldn't take the risk that Eugene would say the word out loud and someone would overhear. "Are you deliberately tryin' to announce it to the whole world?"

"Stop being dramatic, Evelyn," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dramatic?" she exclaimed quietly. "For once in my life I think I'm entitled to be, don't you?"

"I suppose," he conceded. "Listen, why don't we go for a little walk before everyone gets up and we can talk?"

"No," she shook her head and flopped back down onto the bed. "I don't feel like it."

"Come on," he urged.

"I said no," she repeated, flinging her arm over her face so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"So you're gonna lie here and mope about?"

"No," she growled. "I'm gonna go to the mess with everyone else at breakfast time, then I'm gonna change into my PT gear for mornin' trainin'. Then this afternoon, I agreed to cover Spina's shift in the aid station because there's a film on in the recreational tent that he really wants to see."

Eugene sighed. She was being intentionally difficult, and he supposed that on this occasion it was justified. He knew she was frightened and panicking, but she couldn't bury her head in the sand. Not this time. She needed to face this head on. Eugene prided himself on being someone who always knew how to help others. He always had the right words to say; knew the right things to do. But this time he was at a loss. There was no way to fix this situation. For the first time in his life he felt hopeless.

"I understand that you want to just carry on as normal, but do you think PT is wise…" he glanced around and lowered his voice even more. "…In your condition? Why don't we just tell Captain Speirs that you still aren't feeling well and you can just head straight to the aid station?"

"Or why don't you just mind your own business and quit tryin' to tell me what I'm gonna do?"

"Fine, have it your way," Eugene gave up. Momentarily anyway.

Evelyn waited for Eugene to leave the tent before she allowed a single tear to drip out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't wanted to be so mean to him, but she just couldn't help it. Eugene was trying to be helpful and supportive but she had pushed him away. Just as she always did when she didn't know how to cope with something. Instead of accepting the help of those who cared, she would rather put up those walls around herself and ignore the problem.

But this was one problem that couldn't be ignored. This was one problem that she wouldn't be able to hide for much longer. She needed to tell Joe. She didn't want to tell him, but she had mulled it over all night and he had a right to know. More than that, he needed to try and help her fix this.

"Man, I just had the best fucking dream known to human kind," Perconte said from his cot across the other side of the tent. "You wanna hear about it Ev?"

"Not really," she mumbled. Then again, perhaps a distraction was something she could use right about now. It would give her chance to get her game face on for the rest of the day. "But I can tell you really wanna tell me, so go for it."

"Ok, so I had a dream that Marlene Dietrich came into the tent looking like an absolute goddess. She climbed up onto the bed and begged me to have my wicked way with her, which I of course did," Frank was positively beaming. "How likely do you think it is that I was having some sort of premonition?"

"I'd say as likely as Evelyn waking up tomorrow morning and being a man," Bull chortled from the other end of the tent.

"You're an absolute idiot," Martin threw a dirty sock at him.

"Thanks Johnny," Perconte smiled. "I'll use that to clean up my dirty fantasy."

"And on that note, I'm goin'," Evelyn grimaced. "You boys are disgustin'."

Pulling on her boots, she caught a glimpse of Liebgott still asleep near the tent entrance. She swore to herself that she would tell him the news sooner rather than later. But right now she just needed to focus on making it through the day like there was nothing amiss.

….

After struggling through breakfast and forcing herself to eat at least something, PT came and went quickly. The whole way through it, Evelyn was very aware of the hushed whispers between George and Eugene along with the concerned glances in her direction. She did her best to ignore them but it was difficult when she felt like an animal in a zoo being watched constantly.

When they went for their showers, Evelyn stayed in her make shift cubicle until everyone else had left. She hadn't bargained on George hanging around to catch her. She was drying her hair with a towel when she heard him sneak up behind her.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ George," she gasped, spinning around and putting a hand on her wildly beating heart. "Are you tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," he pulled a face. "I just wanted to talk to you alone. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you've got me alone now? What do you want? I'm busy."

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, ignoring her foul mood. Eugene had already given him prior warning.

"I'm fine," she answered, hoping that he would leave the conversation there.

"You spoken to Lieb yet?"

"What do you think?" she glared at him. "It's not like I could just announce it to him at breakfast. Pass me the toast would you, Joe? Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant. Congratulations, you're gonna be a Daddy."

Suddenly behind them, they heard an almighty clatter. They turned just in time to see O'Keefe fall flat on his rear as he slipped on a patch of water.

"Sorry," he apologised, scrambling to his feet and staring at them with his eyes wide. "I just came back in here cos I forgot my socks. I'll be going now."

"I don't think so pal," George marched over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. "I think we need to have a little chat first."

"What the fuck are you doin' to him?" Evelyn asked. This was completely out of character for George. The threatening growl in his voice and upon his face was disconcerting.

"Making sure this little bastard keeps his mouth shut about what he heard," George looked at her as though it should have been obvious.

"I didn't hear anything," O'Keefe protested, but George didn't buy it for a single second.

"Like shit you didn't," he laughed dryly.

"I swear," O'Keefe was adamant, his eye darting wildly between George and Evelyn.

"George," Evelyn placed a hand on him arm and tried to prise his fingers from O'Keefe's but his grip was unmovable. "Leave the guy alone. You're scarin' him."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do," George answered. "I want him so scared that he won't dare to open that yappy mouth of his and tell everyone about the you know what."

"And if he didn't actually hear anythin'?" Evelyn questioned him.

"That's not a risk we can afford to take," George told her. His face softened when he looked at her even if his grip on O'Keefe didn't. "You are my best friend in the entire world. You mean _more_ than everything to me. I know everyone just thinks of me as the joker of the company, but the truth is that I would do anything for any of you. Especially you. I would take a bullet for you, I would jump under a train for you, I would get my arm chewed off by a lion for you. I would-"

"-I get the idea," she butted in impatiently.

"-Way to ruin the moment," George sniffed. "Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say to you is that in the past you always had Bill here to look out for you and defend you when you needed defending. I just got to do the fun stuff. But now that Bill's not here, I want to be the one to help you through your darkest times. I want to be the one to defend you."

Evelyn swallowed the sudden lump that had appeared in her throat. Her eyes were filling up with tears and her heart felt so full. She kissed George's cheek and his own eyes were looking somewhat moistened. Their dark brown colour glistening with unshed tears.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me Georgie," her bottom lip trembled. "And just so you know, I would jump under a train for you too. And all the other things you said."

"Would you even give me your last piece of chocolate?"

"Always," she smiled.

"I love you," George beamed.

"I love you more," Evelyn grinned, wiping her eyes.

"Impossible, I love you more," George argued.

"Uh-hm," O'Keefe cleared his throat.

They looked at him somewhat sheepishly, having been so caught up in the moment that they had forgotten about O'Keefe.

"Lose the attitude if you want to keep your teeth," George scowled at him in a manner so reminiscent of Bill that Evelyn was both impressed and scared at the same time. Then again, George had always been good at impersonating people, so she shouldn't have been surprised that there was a Bill Guarnere somewhere in his repertoire.

"Please, I promise I'm not gonna say anything," O'Keefe stammered. "I didn't mean to hear your conversation. I just wanted my socks and I didn't see the patch of water and-"

"-And you have all the grace of Bambi on ice, we know," George said impatiently. "So, you did hear what we were talking about then?"

"Well yeah," O'Keefe nodded begrudgingly, giving Evelyn an apologetic look. "But I swear I'm not gonna say anything."

Evelyn felt herself begin to panic. She didn't believe his words for one minute.

"No offense Patrick- it is ok if I call you Patrick, right?" George clarified, pulling out a cigarette and lighting one. He offered the packet to O'Keefe who eyed him warily and shook his head. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I swear it to you."

"But that's not really good enough for me," George shook his head sadly. "I need some collateral."

"Like what?" O'Keefe swallowed nervously.

George thought for a moment before an impish, and almost a little evil, grin spread across his face.

"Pip," was all he said, and he was delighted when O'Keefe's eyes widened in horror.

"Who on earth is Pip?" Evelyn asked. It obviously meant something to the replacement judging by his reaction.

"Not who," George answered knowingly. "What."

Evelyn frowned. She was none the wiser.

"How do you know about Pip?" O'Keefe asked quietly.

"Let's just say I have some very reliable sources," George smirked. He often worked in the mailroom with Vest and there was barely anything that man didn't know about every single person in the entire regiment.

"Can one of you please tell me what the hell is a Pip?" Evelyn asked irritably.

"Why yes Evelyn, I'm so glad you asked," George said. "Pip is a friend of Patrick's. He's about as big as my hand and has button eyes and a brown stuffed body made from an old sock."

Evelyn furrowed her brow as she tried to work out what the hell George was talking about.

"Pip is so beloved by our little Patrick that you can only imagine his devastation when he got shipped over here without his cuddly buddy," George continued. "Which is where Mommy O'Keefe came to the rescue. Pip arrived only a few days ago and is currently nestled safely in O'Keefe's rucksack ready to come out at bedtime."

"George, you're makin' no sense," Evelyn was still at a loss.

"Really?" George frowned at her. "God, you're slow to catch on, aren't you? Good job you're so damn pretty."

"Fuck off," she glared at him. "And will you just tell me now what the hell you're harpin' on about?"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely," he smirked. "Pip is O'Keefe's teddy bear."

"His what?" Evelyn pulled a face. "Are you bein' serious? A fuckin' teddy bear?"

"Embarrassing isn't it," George shook his head. "A grown man needing a teddy bear to sleep with at night in the middle of a war?"

"I don't need him to sleep with," O'Keefe denied. "My Mom just sent him to remind me of home."

"So you wouldn't care if everyone in the company found about the cuddly creature you sleep with at night just to remind you of home?" George raised an eyebrow.

"No," O'Keefe answered almost convincingly.

"Interesting," George mulled that over, scratching his chin pensively. "How would you feel if Pip just happened to disappear?"

"Fine," O'Keefe said, but his voice squeaked a little and it was obvious that it would be far from fine.

"You sure about that Patrick?" George leaned in closer towards him. "What if Pip was to disappear and return mysteriously with certain parts of his appendage missing? How would you cope if your beloved Pip returned to you with only one eye and no stuffing?"

Evelyn shook her head. This was ridiculous. There was no way the guy was that bothered about a bloody stuffed toy.

"Listen buster," Evelyn growled at him. "You keep your fuckin' mouth shut or it won't just be the teddy that is suddenly missing certain parts of his appendage. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," O'Keefe squeaked.

"I mean it," she wasn't satisfied. "I've worked too damn hard to let someone like you ruin this for me."

"Yeah you've kind of done that on your own," George chuckled to himself. But the grin on his face was quickly wiped away when he saw deadly glint in Evelyn's eyes.

"I mean it," she warned O'Keefe, trying to ignore George's comment as best as she could. "I grew up in South Philly and I know how to do some serious damage to you and make it look like an accident."

"Wow, did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are when you get all feisty like that?" George smirked.

"You can shut up too or you'll be missin' somethin' as well," she snapped. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit."

"Jeez calm down. Must be the hormones," he whispered loudly to O'Keefe. "Now get out of here you little scamp," he said with a creepy kind of smile on his face. "And remember what will happen to you and Pip if anyone finds out about our little secret."

"I know," O'Keefe nodded as George let go of him and he rushed away as quickly as he could, managing to slip on the same patch of water again. With a grimace, he got up again and scrambled towards the door. Just before he went through it, he stopped and looked back at Evelyn. "Congratulations by the way."

And with that he was gone.

Evelyn let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could only hope and pray that he would keep his mouth shut.

"Do you think he'll say anything?" she asked George.

"You better hope for our sake he doesn't," he answered.

"Our sake?" she wondered.

"Yeah," George nodded. "I'm an accessory to a crime now."

"Bein' pregnant aint a crime, George."

"I know that," he rolled his eyes. "But threatening and roughing up a replacement probably is."

"Don't worry," she sniggered. "I'll be sure to keep your name out of it if he rats us out."

"No way," George disagreed. "If we go down, we go together. I meant what I said Ev; I would do anything for you. And that goes for little George or Georgina too when they get here."

Evelyn just looked at George. She wanted to berate him for even thinking that she would name her child after him, but that meant actually acknowledging the child out loud which she just wasn't ready to do. George must have sensed what she was feeling because he squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

"You'll come around to the idea," he said. "You've got like seven more months to get used to it."

"I don't think I will," she mumbled. And she really believed that.

….

_That night_

Evelyn wiped her sweaty palms on her trousers as the medic from Able Company came in to take over from her in the aid station. It was nine at night, and Evelyn had asked Joe to meet her outside when she finished. Malarkey had arranged a poker game and everyone was going, so she decided this might be a good time to talk to Lieb on his own.

She saw him the second she headed down the steps and onto the path. In the dark, he was illuminated by only the pale moonlight and the cigarette dangling from his mouth. His smiled and threw it on the floor when he saw her approaching. If he noticed the way her body tensed and the lack of joy at seeing him on her face he didn't let on.

"Hey," he said. "How was your shift?"

"Fine," she answered, a little more abruptly than she had meant to.

"Was it busy?"

"No not really," was all she replied.

She had promised herself that she was going to try and stay calm and act like normal when she finally saw him, but she was failing miserably. She was so nervous. She was terrified. How was he going to react? Was he going to yell? Was he going to end things with her? Thoughts were swirling around her head at a million miles an hour. She tripped over the toe of her boot and would have fallen flat on her face if Lieb hadn't have grabbed her quickly by the elbow.

"You drunk?" he teased, letting go of her arm once she had righted herself.

He couldn't wait for the day when they could walk arm in arm without having to worry about anyone seeing them. Since their conversation in the aid station the other day, he had been thinking a lot about their future together. He knew with every fibre of his being that he was hopelessly in love with Evelyn. And now that it was beginning to feel like there was a chance of them surviving this thing, he found himself thinking more about life when they returned back home.

They took a left at the end of the path and headed down towards the edge of camp where there was a small wooded area that was obscured from view by the rest of the camp. It was somewhere that they could go and sit quietly without being disturbed by anyone else.

They sat down on a soft mossy patch and the stars were shining through the gaps in the trees. It was beautiful. Liebgott took a look at Evelyn beside him and thought she was even more beautiful than their glorious surroundings. Her pert little nose and the soft pouting of her rose coloured lips; the gentle curling tendrils that escaped out of her bun and framed her face. She was perfection.

But there was something off about her. It might not have been obvious to someone else, but over the last few years he had memorised every little detail about her. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed, the crease that appeared in between her eyebrows when she was concentrating on something. The way her nostrils flared when she was angry about something. And right now, she was picking at her fingernails in the way she only did when she was nervous.

Evelyn knew Liebgott was watching her but she just continued staring straight ahead. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't bare to see that loving look that she knew would be in his eyes. Because she was completely and utterly terrified that it would be the last time she would see it once she told him her news. When he placed an arm around her shoulder, she allowed herself to be pulled against him and she savoured everything about him. His smell, the way his body felt pressed against her, the steady rhythm of his breathing. He pulled back to gaze down at her face. He tilted her chin up slightly so that he could kiss her. His lips brushed over her own gently and she felt like she could have cried there and then. Reluctantly she pulled back before he could deepen the kiss and she took a deep breath.

"Joe, we need to talk," she said.

"Why do I get the sense I'm not going to like this?" he let his hand drop from her face.

Evelyn just looked at him sadly. She didn't know how to say it.

"I don't understand," Liebgott shook his head, mentally jumping to conclusions of his own. "I thought things were going great with us. How do I always manage to fuck all the great things in my life up?"

"Things _are_ great with us," she mumbled. And they were. Which was why this was killing her.

"Then why are we about to have the whole 'lets end this thing' talk?" he snapped. "And don't think I don't know the tone because I do. I've had this conversation with my fair share of girls and this is how I've always begun it."

Usually Evelyn would have allowed her insecurity to get the better of her and she would have demanded to know just how many girls he had been with (and subsequently broken up with). But she just didn't have the energy or inclination.

"I'm not breakin' up with you, you idiot," she sighed exasperatedly.

"You're not?" he grinned with relief. He held out a shaking hand to show her how frightened he had been and then pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He took a long drag to calm himself down. "Christ, I was terrified for a minute then."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "But we still do need to talk about somethin'. It's important and I… well, I don't even know how to say it."

"Tell me," he urged.

"I can't," she whispered, feeling herself starting to cry. "I can't say it because I'm scared."

"What of?"

"Of what you're gonna say," she answered truthfully. "I'm scared of you leavin' me."

"Ev, there is nothing you could ever say to me that would make me leave you," he grabbed her hand. "I've actually been thinking a lot and I-"

"-I'm pregnant," she blurted out, completely cutting him off.

Lieb just stared at her and blinked, as though he was trying to process what he has just been told. Evelyn felt sick to her stomach as she waited anxiously for him to say something. But only silence filled the air between them. In the distance there was the sound of someone shouting across the other side of camp followed by voices laughing.

"You're pregnant?" Liebgott muttered seemingly more to himself though than to her. "You're pregnant?"

A huge smile broke out across his face and let out an almost excited yelp, before grabbing her face and kissing her.

"We're having a baby?" he chuckled in wonder, placing a hand on her still flat stomach in awe.

"You're happy about this?" Evelyn looked at him like he had grown another head. What was wrong with him? This was not the reaction she had been expecting. This wasn't the reaction she was sure she wanted. He looked overjoyed at the news. Why did he look so happy? Why was he not feeling the same dread that she felt?

"Of course I am," he frowned at her. "This is amazing news. I've always wanted to be a Dad and now I'm gonna be."

"Oh well I'm glad I could make your dream come true," she stood up angrily. She had to get away from him. She wanted, no needed, him to be as upset about this as she was. Heck, him breaking up with her over it would have been easier to deal with than this. At least she would have been prepared for it.

"Evelyn what's wrong?" Lieb stood up and reached for her but she pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" she exclaimed. "I just told you I'm pregnant and you're behavin' like it's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"That's because it is," he answered. "I don't understand what's wrong with you. You said you were frightened to tell me in case I broke up with you. So you tell me and I'm happy, yet you're behaving like _I'm_ the one who's crazy? What the fuck?"

"You're not supposed to be happy," she stamped her foot in frustration.

"I'm not? So how am I supposed to react?" he asked. "The person I love more than anything in the entire world just told me that we're having a baby and I'm supposed to be unhappy?"

"Yes! None of this is good news. I'm gonna get kicked out and sent off back home to explain to my family that I got myself knocked up in the middle of the fuckin' war," she growled, completely ignoring the fact that he had just told her he loved her for the first time. "My whole life is ruined. I don't want this baby, Joe."

"You don't mean that," he said.

"I do," she told him. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I don't want to have a baby right now and especially not like this."

"Ev, don't say things like that," Liebgott said. "A child is a blessing."

"To most people," she argued. "But not to me."

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down. You're just shocked and panicking and that's understandable," Lieb tried to soothe her. "This doesn't have to be as bad as you think. We'll get married before they ship you home, and you can go and live with your folks- or mine even- until I get back and then we'll-"

"-Married!" she sneered. "Have you completely lost your fuckin' mind? You've really got it all figured out, huh? Just put a ring on my finger then send me off to wait for you. We've never even discussed our future together before this happened and now you're suddenly declarin' that we're gettin' married."

"Would you rather I just told you that we could have a child out of wedlock? Or even better I could just leave you to deal with it on your own?" he argued. He was trying to keep calm and remember that she was just being over emotional, but he was quickly losing his temper. "You're being ridiculous and you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me how to feel," she spat. "I'm not your fuckin' wife yet so don't think you can tell me what to do."

"I'm glad you're not my fucking wife," he threw his cigarette on the floor and glared at her, his eyes blazing angrily. "I'm not doing this with you. I'm trying to deal with this maturely and you're just throwing it back in my face."

"So now you're sayin' I'm bein' immature?"

"Yeah I am."

"You know what? Maybe I am," she told him. "But that's only because you don't seem to be gettin' it into your head. You think if we get married, we can be a little family and it'll all be alright. Well it won't be alright, because I don't want this baby. Do you not understand that?"

"You've made it pretty obvious," he answered. "But now that it's happened, there's not exactly anything we can damn well do about it is there?"

"That's not true and you know it," she said.

"So what? You give it up for adoption?" he threw his hands up in the air. "That doesn't solve the problem of you getting booted out of Easy. And can you really imagine giving away your child once they're here. I sure as hell can't."

"We don't have to let it get that far," she mumbled. "There are…options."

"Please tell me you're not talking about what I think you are?" he growled at her. Her silence all but confirmed it. "You wanna go and find some woman in a back alley and have her take care of the problem? Are you for fucking real? You're gonna let some butcher do that to you and to our child?"

Evelyn started to cry. It sounded horrible but she didn't know what else to say. At present it seemed like their only option.

"There's other ways," she said. "A friend of my sister's got in the family way and she just drank a bottle of gin and had a really hot bath and it went away."

Liebgott shook his head and turned away from her. He felt physically sick at what she was suggesting. This wasn't the Evelyn he knew. That he loved. This wasn't his sweet Evelyn who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I can't believe I'm hearing these words come from your mouth," he spun back around to face her. His jaw was clenched angrily and he felt his hands tensing into claws at his sides. "That's _my_ child that you're talking about killing. I can't even look at you right now. You disgust me."

"Joe," she pleaded with him, reaching for him.

"Don't touch me," he pulled away from her. "Don't fucking come near me. I need to be as far away from you as possible right now. You've already made up your mind and I feel like nothing I say is ever going to change it."

"This is for the best," she sobbed. "Why can't you see that?"

"Fuck you Evelyn," he snapped. "You know, you're so much more like your brother than people give you credit for. And I'm telling you now that if you do this, I will never ever forgive you."

And with that he stormed off. Evelyn sank to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest feeling more alone and scared than she ever had in her entire life.

It was over an hour later when she heard quiet footfalls approach. She looked up, hoping to see Liebgott.

"Ev, it's raining," Eugene touched her shoulder.

It was? She hadn't noticed that she was soaked to the bone.

"Liebgott told me what happened," he murmured, pulling her up to her feet.

"He hates me," she whispered. "And he has every right to. But I just need him to see that I can't do this Gene."

"I know _cherie_ ," he kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get you dried, huh? Everything'll be better once you're in some clean clothes and had a good sleep."

"I wish it was that simple," she muttered.

But nothing was simple anymore.

 


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

_28th March, 1945_

Liebgott hadn’t so much as even looked at Evelyn since their argument a few days prior. Everyone had noticed the obvious tension between the two of them but no one had dared to ask about the cause of it. Eugene and George were the only two people who knew and they were keeping a close eye on the pair. Evelyn had done her usual thing and was trying to pretend that she was fine, while Liebgott was barely able to conceal his foul temper. He was picking fights with anyone over anything. Just the day before, Skinny had left his boots in front of his cot and Liebgott had almost tripped over them. Almost. He had picked up the boots and thrown them angrily across the room before yelling at Skinny about watching where he put his goddamn stuff.

“Liebgott, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?” Eugene collared him after dinner.

“If it’s to try and ask me to speak to Evelyn, then the answer is no,” he glared.

“I’m not going to ask you to do anything,” Eugene answered, unfazed by Liebgott’s sourness. “I just want to talk.”

“Fine,” Liebgott rolled his eyes. “Talk then.”

“How are you?”

“Honestly?” Liebgott raised an eyebrow at him and scowled. “You’re really gonna try and do this to me?”

“Do what?” Eugene was genuinely confused. He had only asked the man how he was.

“That whole counselling thing you just love to do on everyone,” he answered. “Anyone’s got a problem and you’re right there dishing out advice and trying to be everyone’s best friend. No offense Doc, but I’m really not in the fucking mood.”

“And you know what you’re doing?” Eugene said. “That snarky thing you always do when you’re trying to act like something isn’t bothering you half as much as it really is.”

Liebgott opened his mouth to retort angrily but a puff of hot air escaped and nothing else.

“I’m guessing Evelyn told you about our conversation?” Liebgott muttered.

Eugene nodded.

“And you probably think I’m the nastiest bastard to have ever graced the planet?”

“Actually no.”

Liebgott looked surprised. Eugene led him over to one of the empty tables where they could talk in private. Once Liebgott had lit himself a cigarette and sat comfortably, Eugene began speaking once more.

“I completely understand why you’re upset,” he began. “If I’m being honest, I know for a fact I would feel the same in your shoes. To me, a child is a life from the time of its conception and the thought of someone taking that child away from me seems unthinkable and cruel. Evelyn told me exactly what she suggested, and I’m being truthful when I say that to hear her say something like that shocked me. But then when I really thought about it, I realised that she’s in shock herself.”

“So that excuses her behaviour?” Liebgott asked angrily.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Eugene said patiently. “But listen to what I’m going to say, will you? We’ve known Evelyn for years now. We’ve spent every waking moment with her near enough for the whole of that time. We’ve seen her at her best and her worst. She’s undoubtedly one of the toughest people I’ve ever met, but even you’ve got to admit how scary this must be for her.”

“It’s scary for me too, yet I didn’t say those awful things,” Liebgott argued. “In fact, the thought never even crossed my mind.”

“It’s different for you though.”

“How so?”

“You’re not the one who has to carry the child,” Eugene explained. “She’s got to deal with the physical realities of being pregnant as well as the emotional ones.”

“So she’s upset because she’s gonna get fat for a few months?”

Eugene closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to encourage himself to be patient with Liebgott. He was either being pedantic or he was just that dumb. Personally, Eugene thought it was the latter.

“That’s not exactly what I’m saying,” Eugene replied patiently. “I just meant that she’s the one who is going to have to carry the baby as well as deliver it. That’s a scary enough thought for a woman who was expecting to be in this situation, let alone one who wasn’t.”

“While I understand that,” Liebgott conceded. “I made it perfectly clear to her that she wasn’t going to have to go through it on her own. I will be right there by her side for it all. Well, not the birth. But I’ll be there for everything else. I’ll provide for her. I’ll work hard and she’ll never have to worry about anything. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather accidentally start a family with. I love her, Doc.”

Eugene couldn’t help but break out into a small smile at Liebgott’s heartfelt declaration. It was a far cry from moodier side they often saw of him.

“But there’s more,” Eugene said, getting back to the point at hand. “For as long as I’ve known Evelyn, she’s spoken about all the things she wants to do after the war. She wants to maybe go to college; she wants to travel and see things before she’s tied down with a family and responsibilities. But if she has this baby, she won’t get to do any of those things.”

“Sure she will,” Liebgott answered. “She can do anything she wants and I would never stop her.”

“And I believe you,” Eugene replied. “But once the baby is here, it’s not going to be that easy. How many mothers do you know that work or go to college? Truthfully?”

Eugene was right. It just wasn’t the done thing. Once a woman was married and a mother, her role was to take care of the child and the home. And while Liebgott wanted Evelyn to pursue her dreams, he also liked the idea of having a traditional family much like the one he had grown up in where his father would come home from work and dinner would be on the table waiting for him. Where his mother spent the day keeping the house presentable and putting every spare minute of time into her children. He sighed. He was a little ashamed to even think such a thing. This was precisely why Evelyn had reacted the way she did. He should have taken the time to think about her feelings and point of view. He should have tried to reason with her calmly that they could work this out. And as much as he wanted the perfect traditional family dynamic, he just wanted the family more. If going to college or working was important to Evelyn then they would find a way to make it happen.

“I’ll talk to her,” Liebgott swore to both Eugene and himself. “I finish guard duty early in the morning. I’ll talk to her when everyone’s at breakfast.”

He just had to hope that he wasn’t too late.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Later that night_

 

Evelyn eyed the glass bottle in her hands. It hadn’t been difficult to get hold of. Now that Lieutenant Welsh had returned from the hospital, there was an unspoken friendship between them. The private moments they had shared with Smokey had created some sort of bond that hadn’t been there before. They would never tell anyone else about the promise Smokey had tried to extract from Evelyn; the desperation for her to end his life. They would never even talk about it together. It was there though constantly. They couldn’t look at each other without seeing Gordon’s broken eyes. When she had gone to Welsh to ask for a bottle of something strong, he had grinned that gap toothed grin of his.

“Of course I’m only giving you this because I’m sure you’re using it for purely medicinal purposes,” he had teased.

If only he had known.

Taking a breath, Evelyn took the cork from the bottle. The pop sounded so loud to her guilty ears. She glanced around the toilet cubicle, convinced that the noise would alert someone outside to her presence. But there was nothing. Outside in the camp, life continued as normal. As the majority of the men slept soundly, no one had any reason to suspect that on this quiet spring night, one young woman would be about to commit a criminal act.

She brought the bottle to her nose and sniffed delicately. The smell alone burnt the back of her throat and made her eyes water. The label was in French and she had no idea what it was, but she didn’t particularly care. She was certain it would do the trick. And if it didn’t? Well, she had no answer for that conundrum.

As she put the cold glass to her lips, a face flashed in front of her. She closed her eyes, willing it away, but it was burnt into her irises. _He hates you anyway_ , she told herself. And it was true. Liebgott hated her now and he most likely would forever. But why couldn’t he see that this was for the best?

 She wanted to curse him. If he had just reacted the way she had expected him to then she wouldn’t be feeling such indecision. Such confusion.

Tipping up the bottle, she grimaced as the warm liquid slid down all too easily. She coughed as it caught in the back of her throat, but continued to force herself to gulp it down. Liebgott’s face appeared once more behind her closed lids and with an annoyed growl she snatched the bottle away from her mouth. Tears began to spill over her eyes. Why was this so hard? This was what she wanted. Wasn’t it?

She unlocked the cubicle door and walked over to the sink. Turning on the tap, she splashed cool water over her face and looked up into the cracked mirror. She had bags under her eyes and she looked pale. She looked a mess. She glanced once more at the bottle on the sink beside her. It taunted her. Mocked her.

Heavy footsteps bounded in through the open door and she stood up straight, trying to look innocent. Trying to look like she wasn’t in the process of murdering her unborn child.

“Ev?” Babe frowned at her. “What the hell are you doin’? It’s the middle of the night?”

“Nothin’,” she lied. “Just couldn’t sleep.”

Babe narrowed his eyes, his gaze falling on the bottle.

“Havin’ a little night cap are we?” he smirked.

And just like that she burst into tears.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Babe was beside her in a flash, putting an arm around her comfortingly.

She just sobbed harder, burrowing her face into his chest. Babe pulled her into his embrace and rubbed her back soothingly, just letting her cry it out. Eventually she calmed down and he pulled back to look at her.

“This got somethin’ to do with the fact that you and Liebgott are avoidin’ each other like the plague?” he guessed.

She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Babe tutted and quickly grabbed her some toilet roll to wipe it with instead. She smiled gratefully and blew her nose noisily.

“You gonna tell me?” Babe urged, waiting for her to finish.

She looked up at him, her green eyes shimmering like emeralds and tears clung to her long dark eyelashes. Even when she was crying, she was beautiful. His chest clenched as he tried to remind himself that he couldn’t have those kind of thoughts about her anymore. They were friends and nothing more.

“I’m pregnant,” she said. It was only the third time she had ever uttered those words, yet this was the easiest of them all. “That’s why me and Joe fell out.”

Babe took a few seconds to digest the news and she could see his brain ticking over inside his head as he tried to process this new information.

“That fuckin’ piece of shit,” Babe hissed angrily. “I’m gonna give him a piece of my fuckin’ mind.”

“No Babe, wait,” she shook her head, seeing that he had come to completely the wrong conclusion. “It’s not what you think.”

“There you go defendin’ him as always,” Babe found himself getting wound up. “He’s a waste of fuckin’ space and a low life. He’s basically broken up with you cos he got you up the duff. No offense Ev, but it’s his problem as much as it is yours.”

“I know that but it’s-“

“-And if he aint gonna do the right thing by you, then I will,” Babe cut her off to continue his rant. “We’ll just tell Bill and your family that the baby is mine and no one needs to be any the wiser. And I know that you said you didn’t have any romantic feelings towards me but I promise that I would be a good husband to you. I would provide for you and I’d love that baby like it was my own.”

Evelyn was taken aback by his bold and feeling declaration. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard.

“Babe, that’s the kindest thing you could have offered,” she took his hand gratefully. “And I genuinely am touched. But Liebgott pretty much said the same thing.”

“He did?” Babe frowned. “Then why the heck are you two not talkin’?”

“For that exact reason,” she said. “He wants to do the right thing and get married and be one big happy family.”

“Right, I know I aint always the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I think even Webster would be strugglin’ with this one,” Babe scratched his head. “The guy wants to do right by you and the kid, yet you’re not happy with that?”

“It’s so easy for you men isn’t it?” she glared at him. “You get a girl pregnant and you think that by marryin’ her and ‘doin’ the right thing’ that it’s all fine. But the truth is that the girl ends up with the shame of people knowin’ that she got pregnant out of wedlock and that her husband only married her because of said situation. Then the guy gets to go to work every day, go to a bar with his friends, do whatever he wants, while the girl is left at home cookin’, cleanin’ and wipin’ snotty noses day in and day out. What if a girl wants more than that?”

“I hear what you’re sayin’,” Babe answered. “But when the deed is done, it’s done. There aint no changin’ it. And surely bein’ married and havin’ a husband to provide for you is better than the fate that meets some girls? Just at look at Marcie Zimmerman.”

“I don’t care about Marcie fuckin’ Zimmerman,” she growled. “I care about me and what I want. And I don’t want this.”

“So you think sittin’ in here, drownin’ your sorrows in alcohol is gonna make it all go away?”

She looked down at the ground, saying her nothing. Afraid her face would give her away just as it always did. Suddenly Babe’s own face dawned into realisation.

“Please tell me you’re jokin’?” he shook his head and snatched the bottle angrily. “This is not the way to do it. I can’t believe you’re even crazy enough to think it is.”

“Give it back,” she held out her hand.

“No,” Babe said. “No fuckin’ way. If this is what you told Liebgott you had planned then no wonder he’s so fuckin’ upset.”

“I said give it back,” she gritted her teeth.

“What? So you can drink yourself into a drunken stupor in the hopes that it’ll kill the fuckin’ baby growin’ inside you? Not only is it illegal but it’s immoral as well.”

“Stop!” she yelled, covering her ears. She didn’t want to hear it. Even if it was true.

She sunk to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest and let herself wallow. Babe was right. It was immoral. She knew that. It had been drummed into her for the entirety of her life. All of those Sundays spent at church listening to Father John harping on about how children are a gift from God. And there she was trying to destroy that very gift. But the problem was that it really didn’t feel like a gift. It didn’t even feel like a consolation prize. It was even worse. At least it seemed like it was. But at the same time it didn’t. She just didn’t understand. She had been so certain that this was the route she was adamant she was going down until it had come to actually doing it. Why was this so hard? So confusing? She wished she could just shut off her brain and make it all go away.

“I’m sorry,” Babe said, interrupting her tumultuous thoughts. “I didn’t mean to yell. I just panicked.”

“You panicked?” she frowned. “What have you got to panic about? This aint even got anythin’ to do with you.”

“You’re my friend,” he answered. “And if you’ve got a problem then so have I. And I’ll bet every one of the guys in the company would say the same thing.”

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” she begged. “George and Gene are the only two that know apart from you, and the last thing I need is for this to become common knowledge.”

“Ev, I won’t say a word,” he promised. “Although Luz is another kettle of fish.”

“George won’t say anythin’,” she said. “Even if it eats him alive from the inside out, he would never do that to me. Also, he threatened O’Keefe for me when that little weasel overheard us talkin’ about my situation.”

“So O’Keefe knows too?” Babe exclaimed.

“Well yeah. But like I told you, George threatened him and he won’t be openin’ his mouth any time soon.”

“No offense Ev, but the thought of George Luz threatenin’ someone is about as scary as Mickey Mouse doin’ it.”

“Usually I would be inclined to agree with you. But on this occasion, George was terrifyin’. Trust me on this one.”

“Fair enough,” Babe shrugged, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaned back against the wall. Evelyn did the same and he noted that the bottoms of her boots only reached the middle of his calf. He knew she was short, but he hadn’t realised just how much shorter than him she was. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be getting distracted by something as menial as heights.

“What am I gonna do Babe?” Evelyn put her head in her hands. “I thought I had this all figured out. And then it came to doin’ it and I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“And that’s a bad thing why?” Babe wondered aloud. “Surely it just proves to you that what you were plannin’ on doin’ aint right.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “But I don’t think so, you know. I still feel that I don’t want this baby. I don’t want my life to be over before it’s even begun.”

“Who says your life is gonna be over? Havin’ a kid aint a death sentence. You’re actin’ like it is,” Babe said.

Evelyn glared at him and physically bit her lip to refrain from snapping at him. But then a tiny part of her listened to his words and thought he might be right. She was acting like it was a death sentence. It felt like it was, but in truth there were far worse fates in life.

“Babe, will you tell me a story?” she asked him suddenly.

“Huh?” Babe frowned. “A story?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “It’s somethin’ Bill used to do for me as a kid and even when he was here. If I couldn’t settle for one reason or another, he’d tell me a story to cheer me up or take my mind off of whatever was botherin’ me.”

“Oh, ok,” Babe nodded, understanding the random request. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“Just a story,” she shrugged. “It can be anythin’.”

“Hmm,” Babe thought for a minute. “Alright I got one.”

Evelyn leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, waiting for Babe to begin.

“Ok,” Babe cleared his throat, feeling slightly awkward. “Right. Are you ready?”

“Yep.”

“Ok then. Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived in the best city in the entire world. And everything in the little girl’s life was perfect. She had a lovin’ family and some great friends. She didn’t have a care in the world. Until one day. The little girl’s most prized possession was stolen in a vicious act of thievery by the most villainous girl in all the land.”

Evelyn let out a chuckle as she realised that Babe was talking about the time Marcie Zimmerman had stolen her hair ribbon. For a few minutes she would allow herself to be transported back to a time that was much simpler. Back to a time when a red hair ribbon seemed like the biggest deal in the world.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_The next morning_

Luckily for Liebgott, he was easily able to catch Evelyn alone. She couldn’t find one of her boots and so had remained behind in the field tent when the others went for breakfast. Liebgott had lingered behind until everyone had gone and he then seized his moment.

At first, she had been so busy on the hunt for the missing boot that she hadn’t even realised he was there. However, when Liebgott found said boot under Malarkey’s cot, he picked it up and handed it to her and she looked at him with a strange expression on her face.

“Thanks,” she mumbled begrudgingly, unsure of how to behave with him. The last time they had spoken, it hadn’t ended well, and she was rather apprehensive about having a repeat of it.

She sat down at the end of her cot to put on her boot, trying to ignore Liebgott whose eyes she could feel burning into her. When he sat down on the bed beside her and she felt it dip underneath his weight, she glanced up at him questioningly.

“What are you doin’?” she frowned.

“Sitting here,” he shrugged.

“Yeah but why?” she asked him.

“It’s a free country isn’t it?” he said.

“I guess,” she agreed.

With nothing else to say she got up to leave for the mess hall.

“Wait,” Liebgott grabbed her wrist gently yet firmly at the same time. She allowed herself to be pulled back to the cot where she sat and waited for him to speak. He didn’t say anything for a moment. He just stared at the floor and picked absentmindedly at his fingernail. When he finally looked up and his eyes met her own, there was so much emotion there that it made her heart clench. “Listen, we need to talk about the…well, about our situation.”

“I can’t be doin’ with another argument right now,” Evelyn sighed, feeling tears brimming already. God, she was nothing but an emotional wreck at the moment. She was starting to get on her own nerves.

“Neither can I,” Liebgott said quickly. “That’s the last thing I want. In fact, I think I owe you an apology. The way I spoke to you the other night was pretty out of order.”

“It wasn’t,” she shook her head. “You have every right to be mad. It’s your baby too, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but you’re the one that’s carrying it, and so I should have been a little more supportive and tried to see your point of view.”

“So what are you sayin’?” Evelyn asked him. “That you don’t wanna keep it either?”

“Well no,” Liebgott admitted. “I still want the baby. But I want you more. Which means that we’ll work this out together. No arguments and no nastiness. Evelyn, I am crazily in love with you and I want this baby so much. But not at the risk of ruining what we have. If you decide that you really can’t go through with this then we’ll find a way out of it together. If though by some miracle you change your mind, then I want you to know that I will never stop you from achieving everything you want in life. If you wanna go to college then I’ll work nights driving my cab and I’ll take care of the little one during the day. If you wanna travel then we’ll pack up our cases and go as a family. I mean it. Anything you wanna do, you can do.”

Evelyn bit her wobbling bottom lip. She hadn’t expected to hear anything like this and her heart felt so full. And confused. Even more confused than after her talk in the toilets with Babe. Although she hadn’t been able to bring herself to try and get rid of the baby, she still wasn’t certain that she was ready to be a mother yet either. While Liebgott’s promises tipped the scales in favour of keeping the baby, there was still an overwhelming niggling doubt in the back of her head.

“I don’t really know what to say. Well I know one thing I wanna say. I really love you too. A lot,” she admitted with a small smile. “But I’m just so confused about everythin’. I was so certain that I couldn’t have this baby and now I’m not so sure. I know that while I don’t particularly want to be a Mom right now, I just don’t know if I can live with the fact that one day I might regret my choice and there’s no takin’ it back. But equally what if we have this baby and I regret it? There’s no takin’ that back either.”

“Well it seems we’re at a bit of a stale mate then,” Liebgott sighed.

“Indeed,” she agreed. “So what do we do?”

“Now you’re asking,” Liebgott smirked. “First things first, can we promise not to argue about this anymore? I love you so much and that’s what I wanna focus on right now.”

“Yeah but in a few months or maybe even weeks, I’m gonna start showin’ and we won’t be able to hide it from anyone,” she said. “So really we should focus on that.”

“You’re right,” he decided. “But not at the risk of ruining our relationship. I think that maybe we really need to take a few days to think calmly and rationally. And let’s try and come to a decision together. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds good,” she answered.

Liebgott smiled and she couldn’t help but smile back. Even though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. While she was happy that they were on good terms once again, she still felt so much emotional turmoil rolling around inside her that it was threatening to overshadow the joy she felt at their reconciliation.

“What’s wrong?” Lieb asked, seeing the look in her eyes.

“Nothin’,” she answered quickly. She sighed. “It’s just that… what if after a few days when we have this discussion again, we both still can’t agree. What do we do then?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Liebgott reassured her.

“That doesn’t exactly fill me with faith,” she argued. “What if in three days I still wanna get rid of the baby and you really don’t. What happens then? With us? With all of it? Because I should be truthful and tell you that I already tried to get rid of it.”

She felt awful when she heard his sharp intake of breath. But what else did she expect?

“When you say you tried…?” he began.

“Last night,” she whispered, feeling ashamed of herself uttering the words out loud. “I, uh, got a bottle of alcohol. I don’t know what it was, but it smelt and tasted like petroleum so it was pretty strong. I, um, planned on drinkin’ the whole thing. I thought it would…well, you know…Anyway, I took one sip and I just couldn’t do it. And I was annoyed at myself because I was doin’ what I wanted. At least, what I thought I wanted. But I just couldn’t do it.”

“Do you not think that says something?”

“I guess,” she shrugged. “I mean it didn’t help that Babe appeared and when he figured out what I was doing, he went crazy at me. But if I’m bein’ honest, even if he hadn’t have appeared, I don’t think I would have been able to go through with it. There was somethin’ stoppin’ me.”

“What do you think that something was?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” she said truthfully. “I mean you were part of it. I just kept seein’ your face in front of me and I felt so guilty.”

“Do you not think that you also felt guilty because deep down you might wanna have this baby?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I don’t think so. Then again, I don’t know anythin’ at the moment. It’s all so confusin’.”

Suddenly her stomach gurgled loudly and they both let out a grin.

“Although, I do know that if I don’t eat somethin’ soon I’m gonna puke everywhere,” she said. “Not that I can still eat much more than bread. Everythin’ else makes me feel sick.”

“I’ve noticed it’s not such a problem at dinner time though,” Liebgott chuckled.

“And thank God for that,” she smirked. “I need to be able get some sort of nourishment otherwise I’d waste away.”

“No comment,” Liebgott snorted and Evelyn nudged him in the side.

“Correct answer,” she chuckled, before her smile disappeared as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“I love you,” he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his own.

“I love you too,” she smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. “Promise we can work this out?”

“I promise,” Liebgott assured her, kissing her back. For once, the kiss didn’t go anywhere else. It wasn’t intended to. It was a tender moment between two people who loved one another and despite the adversity they faced, they wanted to show that love.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

After breakfast Major Winters had cornered Eugene to ask him if he minded assisting one of the doctors in town for a few days. Evelyn had begged to go as well. She was desperate to get away from everyone and have a change of scenery while she tried to decide what she was going to do about the baby.  She thought that this might be a good opportunity. Although, she and Liebgott were now on good terms once again, she couldn’t help but feel a slight pressure knowing that he was waiting for her to make a decision. And knowing that he wanted her to make the same decision as him even if he hadn’t said so. Winters had pointed out that Evelyn might not be very much use in the doctor’s surgery given that she didn’t speak any French but she convinced him that she could still be of some use. With no other need of her, Winters agreed.

When Evelyn first met Dr Claude Chopain, she took in his rather colourful waistcoat and his half moon spectacles and immediately decided that he was rather formal and stiff. He had the looks of a man who was better suited to reading dusty old books than dealing with sick people. But when a young mother brought in her poorly baby only hours after their arrival, claiming she had no way to pay for treatment, the doctor didn’t even bat an eyelid. Nor had he when the child had expelled the contents of its napkin all over his clothes. And now, two days later, as he sat in a chair bouncing the smiling infant on his knee, Evelyn realised she had completely misjudged the man.

He was kind and caring. He treated his patients like honoured guests. Nothing was too much trouble for him, and he was insistent that anyone assisting him treated the patients in the same manner he did. It was obvious that he was very well thought of as well, because in the couple of days that they had been staying in his house come surgery, he had been inundated with various gifts. Some were as simple as flowers from a field, while other people brought him food. Very few paid with money, but Dr Chopain didn’t seem to care.

“Doctor, there’s a woman outside who would like you,” Evelyn announced, knocking quietly on the open study door.

“What does she want?” he asked, looking up from the medical journal he had been reading to the baby.

“I don’t know,” Evelyn shrugged. “I can’t understand a word she’s sayin’. All I heard was your name which is why I just about managed to put two and two together.”

“I see,” he nodded, looking down at the baby who stared back at him with big blue eyes. “Well my little friend, I am needed elsewhere. You will have to hope your new friend is as fun as I am.”

And without much ceremony, he thrust the baby girl into Evelyn’s arms and scarpered off before she could stop him. The baby watched her curiously and she was convinced it could smell her fear. She looked around the small study, desperately hoping that the baby’s mother might suddenly appear from somewhere, but then she remembered that the woman was at home tending to her other three children. She looked at the baby and smiled. What else was she supposed to do? She hadn’t really spent all that much time around infants. The baby’s bottom lip began to wobble and suddenly the little mite burst into tears.

“Oh no, don’t cry,” Evelyn panicked, bouncing her up and down gently. The baby let out a high- pitched squeal and mucous began to pour out of her nose.

“What have you done?” Eugene walked in the room and frowned.

“I haven’t done anythin’,” Evelyn told him curtly. “Dr Chopain left me with the baby and now it won’t stop cryin’. I don’t know what the hell to do.”

“First of all _it_ is a she,” Eugene said, holding out his hands and taking the crying baby. “And second of all, she’s probably just unsettled because her Mom isn’t here.”

Evelyn watched as Eugene lay the baby in his arms and rocked her backwards and forwards. He opened his mouth and Evelyn was pleasantly surprised at the quiet yet tuneful tone that escaped.

“ _Dodo, l'enfant do,_ __  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt.  
  
Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco  
Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo”

“How did you learn to be so good with babies?” Evelyn asked, slightly in awe at how easily he had gotten the baby to calm down. Her lids were growing heavy and it was obvious that she was about to fall asleep any minute.

“I don’t really know,” Eugene shrugged, his gaze not leaving the little girl in his arms. He continued to stare adoringly at her, and when she stuck one of her fingers near to his mouth he pretended to bite it, causing her to giggle. It was a sweet sound. Endearing actually. Nothing at all like the noise that had escaped the baby when Evelyn had been holding her. “I’ve got a lot of younger cousins. I always got left with them at family events.”

Evelyn couldn’t help but smile at the two of them.

“It suits you,” she said. “You’ll make a good Dad one day, Gene. I mean, look at her. She loves you. I guarantee that if you put her near me right now she’ll scream again. You’ve obviously got the magic touch.”

“I don’t think so,” he shook his head and smirked. “Just lots of practice. What about you? You must have been around a lot of little ones with such a big family like yours?”

“Me?” she pointed to herself before shaking her head. “Oh no. I’m awful with children, as you’ve just witnessed. Bill was always the one who looked after the kids. He’d pretend he hated it, but he was in his element. Whenever there’s a family gathering, the children follow him around like he’s the pied piper. If I’m bein’ honest, I’m a little scared of them, especially when they’re like this and they can’t talk. They just scream and you’re supposed to know what they want.”

“You’re seriously telling me that you’re afraid of this little thing?”

Evelyn peered at the baby now asleep in Eugene’s arms. Funny that she didn’t seem so scary now. In fact, she was rather sweet. Her chubby fist was tucked under her chin and her long blonde eyelashes fluttered as she dozed.

“Well maybe not right now,” Evelyn admitted begrudgingly. “She’s quite cute actually, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Eugene smiled. “Why don’t you try holding her again?”

Evelyn just looked at him like he was mad and raised an eyebrow. Her face sobered somewhat when she realised that he was being deadly serious.

“No,” she shook her head.

“Why not?”

“Do you not remember the noise she made the last time I held her?” she said. “We do not need a repeat of that, thank you very much.”

“Oh for goodness sakes, you’re being ridiculous,” Eugene rolled his eyes. “She’s fast asleep. I guarantee you she won’t even stir.”

“Fine,” she pouted. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She took a deep breath and tried not to grimace as Eugene gently placed the sleeping infant into her reluctantly waiting arms. With baited breath she waited for the baby to start screaming, but when it did nothing more than nestle into her chest comfortably she was pleasantly surprised. Eugene grinned like the cat who had got the cream. Evelyn picked up a bandage and threw it at his head.

“You don’t have to look so smug,” she glowered at him.

“Sorry,” he smirked, looking anything but sorry.

Evelyn looked down at the baby and couldn’t help but soften. Now that she wasn’t screaming, it was a rather pleasant experience. She was so tiny and vulnerable yet in her slumber, she had given Evelyn her complete trust. It was strangely moving to know that while she held this tiny baby, she was responsible for her. Her rosebud lips pouted and she made a noise that sounded like she was sucking on an invisible bottle. She was the sweetest little thing. She stirred and Evelyn panicked, her eyes widening as she looked to Eugene for help. He just folded his arms, refusing to have anything to do with it.

“Ssh,” Evelyn whispered, rocking the baby slowly just like Eugene had done. She let out a sigh of relief when the baby quieted once more.

Holding the baby couldn’t help but make Evelyn think of the life growing inside her at that very moment. Something seemed to stir inside her and she was overcome with an emotion that she hadn’t felt since finding out that she was expecting. It wasn’t joy exactly, but it wasn’t dread either. It was a feeling of protectiveness and the need to nurture. She felt tears prick her eyes and she realised that she had come to her decision. While she felt sad that she was going to have to leave the men, and she was apprehensive about what would happen when she got back home, she knew that she was making the right decision.

“So, when this is all done do you swear that you’re gonna come to Philly and meet your god child?” She looked up at Eugene and gave him a shaky smile.

“You mean...?” Eugene didn’t even finish the sentence. He was beaming widely.

“Yeah,” she laughed, tears rolling down her face. “I’m terrified but I think I can do this, Gene. I’m gonna be a Mom.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_1 stApril, 1945_

Evelyn had been on pins since the very minute she and Eugene had returned to the field camp. She was eagerly anticipating the moment she could speak to Liebgott alone and tell him of her decision. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. Unfortunately, she had to test her own patience to the limit because they had training and then Liebgott was on guard duty again. She had been back for almost fifteen excruciating hours before she finally got to speak to him alone.

“I missed you,” Liebgott wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

“I’ve only been gone a couple of days,” she chuckled.

“That’s just a couple of days too many,” he murmured, kissing neck and sending shivers up and down her body.

“But it gave me plenty of time to think about things,” she told him.

Lieb suddenly stopped kissing her and stood up straight, his eyes boring into her own.

“Have you made a decision?” he asked her. Although if he was being honest, he wasn’t entirely sure that he was ready for the answer. He felt his legs begin to shake with nerves.

“You best hope that this war is finished sooner rather than later,” Evelyn began. “Because I sure as hell don’t wanna be changin’ dirty diapers all by myself. Baby Liebgott needs their Dad just as much they need their Mom.”

Liebgott opened his mouth as his eyes bugged almost out of his head. A surge of pure emotion went right through him and he could have cried with joy. And crying was not an emotion he was well acquainted with normally.

“You mean this?” he wanted her confirmation. “And you’re not just agreeing to this for my sake?”

“I mean it,” she smiled. “I’m absolutely petrified, but I know that I can’t get rid of it. This wasn’t the plan I had for my life, but sometimes the biggest surprises turn out to be the best things that ever happen.”

“We’re having a baby,” Liebgott laughed to himself.

He picked her up and spun her around, before panicking that he might hurt the baby growing inside her. He placed his hand on her flat stomach and looked in awe.

“We’re really gonna do this?” he said. “We’re gonna be a family.”

“We sure are,” Evelyn nodded, letting him pull her close.

“You’re not gonna regret this, I swear,” Liebgott kissed her soundly on the lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she smiled. She loved hearing him say those three little words and she loved saying them back. They left such a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest.

She snaked her arms around his neck before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Well what do you know,” she smirked against his lips. “We have a whole tent to ourselves.”

“Your point being?” Liebgott frowned.

“You need me to spell it out for you?” Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

“We can’t,” Liebgott shook his head.

“Oh relax, the guys won’t be back for ages,” Evelyn said. “Eugene said he would keep them all distracted so we had some time to ourselves.”

“Well we still can’t,” Liebgott looked at her like she was crazy. “It might hurt the baby.”

“You’re bein’ serious? Oh my good God, you _are_ bein’ serious!” Evelyn snorted. “The baby is like the size of a dot. I know you guys all like to think that you have the biggest you-know-whats, but it aint that big, Joe.”

“Oh is that right?” It was Liebgott’s turn to raise an eyebrow this time. “I’ve not heard you complain before.”

“Well, beggars can’t be choosers,” she teased.  

Without warning, he picked Evelyn up and flung her over his shoulder, before dropping her gently on his cot. He climbed over her being careful not to put any of his weight on her and practically ripped open her OD’s before yanking up her white t-shirt. Through the thin material of her bra he grazed at her nipple with his teeth making her squirm underneath him. When his hand reached underneath her trousers and found her warm, wet centre, she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. With a grin, Liebgott bit at her lip and yanked off her OD’s. Her boots thudded somewhere across the room but she didn’t really care where.

“Turn around and get on your knees?” Liebgott ordered, his lips sucking hungrily at her neck.

“What?” Evelyn frowned.

“Just do it,” he said, biting at her skin. “Trust me.”

Feeling more than a little self conscious, she did as she was told. However, the second that she felt Liebgott’s hand in between her legs, any unease quickly disappeared. He ran his finger through her folds and groaned when he felt how wet she was. He pushed a finger inside Evelyn and she gasped, clutching at the sides of the cot. When he took his hand away from her, she whimpered but then moaned when she felt him enter her from behind. Leaning over her as he thrust gently, Liebgott nipped at her shoulder while one of his hands snaked around the front of her body to play with a hardened nipple.

Evelyn couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the exquisite feelings coursing through her body. This was beyond anything she had ever felt before.  

“Joe,” she moaned as he squeezed her nipple to the point where it almost hurt.

“I love you,” he murmured, moving his hand down to tease the small nub in between her legs.

When his fingers began to manipulate that point at the same time as his thrusts became slower and even more gentle, she felt herself come undone almost immediately. Liebgott groaned and it wasn’t long before he had reached his own climax.

“I really love you,” he whispered, turning her around gently so he could peer into her face. He leant down and kissed her stomach before looking back up at her. “And I love this little one too.”

“And we love you,” she grinned.

Allowing herself to relax in his embrace for a few minutes before they had to get dressed, Evelyn smiled when she realised that as long as she had the support of Lieb and her family, she would be able to do this. She had a feeling that everything was going to work out alright.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Chapter Thirty Six

_3rd April, 1945_

"George, I can't see a goddamn thing."

"Well I can't let you look because it'll ruin the surprise," George answered, carefully guiding Evelyn along the narrow path.

"I hate surprises," Evelyn grumbled petulantly.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard," George snorted. "Look, we're nearly there, ok? There's a step coming up ahead, just be caref-"

"-Ow!" Evelyn hissed as her ankle bone met with the very step George had been talking about. She gritted her teeth as the pain radiated around her foot, in the same manner that an arm tingles when the funny bones gets hurt.

"Are you alright?" George asked.

"I'll survive," she glared, not that George could see it given that his sweaty hands were over her eyes.  _I swear to God, you better have washed those hands, George._  She shuddered, dreading to think what germs might currently be wriggling all over her face.

"Ok, now watch out, we're just gonna go through this door. Nice and steady, that's it. We're almost there," George led her through an open door way. "Alright, are you ready to see your surprise now?"

George removed his hands and Evelyn didn't bother to conceal her disappointment at seeing Liebgott, Babe and Eugene stood in front of her with excited smiles on their faces. She glanced around the room noticing nothing exciting or even remotely out of the ordinary. It was just an office. Fairly dark, a little dusty. She couldn't understand what the big fuss was all about.

"This is my surprise?" she frowned. "You just dragged me half way across camp, where I nearly broke my neck about a hundred times because of your shitty directions, all for this?"

"Nice to see you too," Liebgott smirked, walking towards her and pulling her close to him.

"Sorry," she grinned. "I'm of course happy to see you guys, but I literally saw you all at breakfast this mornin'. In fact, I spend almost every wakin' hour with you all. So you understand why I'm a bit let down by this so called surprise. Where even are we, anyway?"

"Nixon's office," Eugene answered. "I told him that I needed a quiet space for a while, and he was very obliging."

"Why would you do that?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh don't you just love that adorable face she pulls when she doesn't know something? Sometimes I love to wind her up just so I can see that little nose all scrunched up," George chuckled at her confusion.

"Fuck off," she stuck up her middle finger at him. "Can someone please tell me what the fuck we're all doin' in Nixon's office? Cos I can think of better things to do with my day than stand around here with you lot."

"Well perhaps if you hadn't have walked in here and straight away acted like such a mega bitch, we could have told you sooner," Babe raised an eyebrow at her. "Congratulations on becomin' a Mommy."

And just the like parting of the red sea, Eugene, Babe and George separated to reveal Nixon's desk laden with all kinds of food and drink.

"It's not much but it's the best we could do," Eugene smiled.

"What is all this?" Evelyn gasped, looking around at them all in awe.

"It's a party, you dolt," Babe rolled his eyes.

"For me?"

"No, for the king of England," George tutted. "Of course for you. Our favourite girl is having a baby, so we felt the need for a celebration. And also to show that we're the perfect godfather candidates."

"And we even managed to find some music for the occasion," Babe grinned, heading over to the small record player in the corner of the office.

"I don't know what to say," she said, smiling as Glen Miller began playing. "You guys are the sweetest. Did you know about this?"

"Yeah," Joe smiled, kissing her soundly on the lips. "They told me this morning. Apparently they planned it last night. They did good, huh?"

"That they did," she agreed, snaking her arms around Lieb's neck and kissing him back. "I still can't believe this is happenin'. We're havin' a baby."

"I know," Lieb grinned, his hand rubbing her flat stomach. "I couldn't stop smiling this morning during training. I swear Speirs thought there was something wrong with me. Even when he gave me an extra fifty sit ups, I smiled the whole way through them."

"And lucky old me didn't have to do any trainin' whatsoever," she smirked. "Although, thinkin' about it, I would have preferred that to the copious amounts of paperwork Eugene left for me."

"Well, I'm glad Doc's managed to convince Speirs to let you off training for a few days. You and that little thing in there need to take it easy, even if that means you're filling out piles of paperwork as tall as you."

"Slave driver," she kissed him again, not caring that the others were watching. It was so nice to be able to just behave like a normal couple, and not have to sneak around to steal a moment together no one could see.

"Ok, now stop all that lovey dovey crap and get over here before I'm sick," George beckoned them over. "You wouldn't believe the challenge it's been keeping Heffron away from all this food, so you better come and get some before he gets his mitts on it."

Evelyn's stomach rumbled loudly as her eyes scanned the various goods on offer. She was so hungry, and luckily any morning sickness she got seemed to start to dissipate around lunchtime, so she was ready and eager to tuck in.

"You think you've got enough there?" George asked, as she piled her plate high with bread, cheese, potatoes, meat, vegetables, anything she could see.

"Hey, I'm eatin' for two now," she grinned. "Also it's my party so I think I can eat what I want. How did you even get all of this stuff anyway?"

"That's for me to know," George tapped the side of his nose.

"You bribed one of the cooks with some lucky strikes, didn't you?"

"Threw in a box of Hershey bars too," he smirked.

"I love you George," she kissed his cheek. "I love all of you guys actually. And I don't know what I would do without any of you."

"You're our friend, and we would do anything for you," George smiled sincerely. "Now everyone, get yourselves a drink so we can make a toast."

Babe had managed to commandeer a crate of cola, so they each took a bottle and waited for George to speak again.

"Oh, am I the one actually making the toast?" he frowned. "I just thought I'd get us all quiet and that one of you two were gonna actually do it."

"Fine, I'll do it," Liebgott rolled his eyes. "Um, firstly I would like to say thank you for this little gathering. It means a lot to me as well as to Evelyn. And secondly, I would like to thank Evelyn because she's given me the best gift ever and made me the happiest man alive. She's gonna be an amazing Mom and our kid is lucky to have her."

"To Evelyn," Babe raised his bottle. He couldn't deny that Liebgott's words hurt him a little, but it only took one look at the joy on Evelyn's face to remind him that she had a good guy in Liebgott.

"To Evelyn," they chorused.

"Well isn't this cosy?" a voice spoke suddenly, stopping the merriment in its tracks.

They all stood to attention, barely moving a muscle as Speirs stepped through the doorway. He eyed them all one by one, taking notice of the plates of food and bottles of cola. Babe hurriedly turned off the record player before resuming his position at attention.

"You seem to have recovered from the mysterious illness that rendered you unable to partake in training this morning," Speirs narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Evelyn.

"Well it comes and goes, Sir," she said innocently.

"Hmm," Speirs didn't conceal his disbelief. "Tomorrow you've all been given a reprieve from training, so that should give you another day to make sure that you're completely recovered. I'll expect to see you at training after that."

"I'm sure I'll be fine by then, Sir," she nodded. Usually, she would make some sort of wise ass remark that would draw a reluctant grin from their CO, but even she knew not to push the boundaries of respect when they were in front of other people.

"Does Captain Nixon know about the party taking place in his office?" Speirs asked.

"He does, Sir," Eugene answered.

"We were, uh, havin' a small celebration for Evelyn's birthday," Babe stammered.

"Her birthday's in September, you idiot," George tutted and rolled his eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that Babe was merely trying to think of an plausible excuse under pressure. "Call yourself a friend?" he snorted, shaking his head.

"We're celebratin' early," Babe said through gritted teeth.

"We are?" George frowns. And then suddenly realisation dawned. "We are! Yeah, we didn't celebrate last year and who knows where we'll be this year, so we thought we'd do it now."

"Yeah, you know how girls get when nobody makes a fuss of their birthdays. Especially Evelyn. She has a tendency to get irate over anythin' and everythin'," Babe tittered, ignoring the deathly Guarnere glare cast his way.

"That  _is_  true," Speirs smirked, enjoying the irritation on Evelyn's face. Although not as much as he was enjoying the elaborate tale being spun right before his eyes. He didn't know what on earth was going on, but if he was being honest, they weren't causing anyone any harm so he wasn't overly bothered. But he did get a kick out of giving them all the heebie jeebies.

"Is that cake I see?" he peered over at the table.

"Oh yeah," Babe nodded furiously. "You want some, Sir? George quick, get the Captain some cake."

"Oh sure," George hurriedly reached for a plate, almost dropping it in his haste.

"Is that cheese I see as well?"

"You want some of that too?" George plonked some cheese on the plate.

"Maybe a little of that smoked sausage if there's any going spare?" Speirs asked.

"Plenty spare, Sir. In fact, why don't I just give you a little bit of everything?" George answered, piling Speirs' plate so high that the mountain of food threatened to topple over. "Here you go, Sir."

Speirs took the plate with a nod, biting on his cheek to hold back the grin threatening to split across his face.

"I reckon I might need something to wash all this down with as well," Speirs frowned.

"Here, take a drink too," Babe thrust a bottle into his hand.

"Very good of you," Speirs smirked. "Carry on then."

As soon as his boot steps disappeared into the far distance, they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Do you think he knew?" Evelyn looked around with a grimace on her face. "What we were really doin' I mean?"

"Not unless the guy has the ability to read minds," Liebgott chortled. "I think we're safe."

"How can you be so calm about this?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Even if he doesn't know about the baby, he must know we're all up to something. Dumb and dumber over there weren't exactly very convincin'."

"Hey, I thought we thought we acted stupendously," George said indignantly.

"I wouldn't be holdin' out for an Oscar anytime soon, George," Evelyn glared. "Seriously Joe, I have this awful feelin' he's gonna be watchin' our every move until he figures out what's goin' on."

"I think you're being slightly dramatic," Joe put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing new there," George muttered.

"Evelyn, I think Liebgott is right," Babe said. "Don't look so surprised. It's a miracle, I know. If Speirs was suspicious, he would have flat out interrogated us until he got what he was looking for. And he knows that we would all have caved in a second because the guy is scary as fuck."

"You honestly think that Speirs believed the ridiculous excuse that you two idiots came up with?"

"Well no," Babe admitted. "But he probably just thought it was somethin' minor, like we'd stolen a bunch of food from the kitchens and were just hidin' out to eat it all without anyone knowin'."

"Heffron does have a point," Eugene agreed. "I don't think you've got anything to worry about."

"I guess," she shrugged, wishing she was as confident as the rest of them.

"Now enjoy the rest of your party will you, and stop fussing," Liebgott cupped her cheek and smiled down her. "I'll even share my slice of cake with you."

"You're too good to me."

…...

It was the middle of the night. Evelyn and Joe were outside at their secret little spot, happy that this time spent together was much different from their last visit there.

The camp was quiet and in the distance, an owl hooted. The air was still and the content. As they lay down, looking up at the stars above them in the clear night sky, they spoke in a murmured hush.

"…So my Mom caught me tryin' to stick all the pieces back together, and she had that look in her eye. You know the one that all Moms have, where you know they're gonna smack you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week. Anyway, just as she's about lose her mind, Bill comes saunterin' in and takes the blame. He tells my Mom that he tried to pin it on me cos he didn't wanna get in trouble but in the end he couldn't do it to me. Needless to say, she was furious and poor Bill genuinely couldn't sit down to eat dinner for about three days."

"You must miss him?" Liebgott asked, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as it lay clasped within his own.

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded. "He's arrogant and over protective, and annoyin' as hell, but he's the best brother in the world. I often wish I was back home to help him through losin' his leg and learnin' to walk again with a prosthesis. It must be so hard for him. Well, I know it is because he admitted it when I saw him in the hospital before he got shipped out. He was so deflated and not the confident person I was used to. I guess it didn't help that he had a letter in his hands that he knew might cause me to never want to speak to him ever again."

"I won't lie when I say I'm often still shocked that you forgave him so easily."

"Me too," she admitted with a wry smile. "Maybe if he had told me before Bastogne, I would have reacted differently."

"How do you think he'll react to the baby?" Liebgott asked.

"I have no idea," Evelyn answered turning her head to look at him. Liebgott raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Yeah ok, that's a lie. He'll be mad and he'll yell because we're not married and because, well, let's face it, you're probably not his first choice for me."

"That's an understatement," Lieb snorted. "If my name was Babe and I hailed from South Philly, he would be all over me like a fly on shit."

"Shut up," Evelyn pinched him on the stomach. "Truthfully though, once he's done bein' mad, he'll hug me and apologise for bein' such a moron, and tell me that he'll help me in any way he can. Also, he'll proclaim himself the best uncle the kid'll ever have. And finally, he'll calm down my parents. He'll kiss my Mom and tell her she's gonna be the prettiest Nonna the world has ever seen, and that people will say she looks too young to be a Nonna. He's always had the gift of the gab has Bill. Then he'll work on my Dad and persuade him that it's a good thing me and you aint married because then me and the baby will still be Guarnere's and he won't have the trauma of givin' his baby girl away. What do you think your family will say? I can't imagine your Dad will be too happy. Not after the way he reacted when your sister got pregant."

"Yeah, that was a real pickle," Liebgott chuckled. "Somehow I don't think my Pop will be half as bothered about it as he was with my sister. Especially not now that he's really taken to the role of Opa like a duck to water according to my sister's letters. And as for my Mom? Well, she'll be so happy she'll cry. And she'll be elated to have another daughter. And I'm just warning you now, she will make such a fuss of you and feed you food constantly. She'll smother you so much that you will want to scream."

"She sounds so much like my own Mom. Must be a European thing."

"If you think about it, Austria and Italy are right next door to one another. It's not so strange that they should have some similarities."

"True," Evelyn nodded. "Will you do me one favour when the baby is here? Will you promise to speak to it in German? My Mom and Dad never taught is Italian and I really wish they had."

"Of course," Lieb smiled. "I was kind of planning on it anyway."

"Good," she nodded. She sighed. Her mind began to wander to what awaited her back home. She couldn't deny that she was nervous about dealing with her family when she returned. She just didn't want them to be disappointed with her. She couldn't bare that.

"Turn that frown upset down," Liebgott said, sensing where her thoughts were.

"Sorry," she said. "I was just thinkin' about what it'll be like when I arrive back in Philly, knocked up and unmarried. I keep thinkin' that I aint bothered, but I guess there's just a little bit of me that worries about what people will say. Especially that cow bag, Mrs Gomez, next door."

"Yeah, but as soon as we've gotten back home and told both our families about the baby, I'm coming back to Philly to marry you. You know that right?"

"I know," she smiled timidly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well you've never actually asked me outright. You've just kind of mentioned it."

"Sure I have," Liebgott's brows furrowed together as he tried to recall their previous conversations regarding marriage and the baby. "Well ok, maybe I haven't. But I mean it," he turned onto his side to face her and cupped her cheek. His other hand took hers. "Evelyn Guarnere, I wanna marry you. Not just because of the baby we're having together, but because I love you. I love you like the really fat kid in my street loves eating."

"Joe!" she gasped. "That's really mean."

"But true," he assured her. "The kid is like eight and the size of a house. Or maybe two. And I don't think I've ever seen him without food in his chubby little hand. But you're distracting me now from what I was saying. Ev, I love you more than anything in this whole entire world. You're beautiful and sweet and funny- well, sometimes- and nothing would make me happier than spending every day waking up next to you for the rest of our lives. I want to share the highs and lows of life with you, and I want to take my last breath when I'm old and grey knowing that I had the best life with you. So what do you say? Will you marry me and make me even happier than I already am?"

"Yes," Evelyn whispered, joyful tears pricking at her eyes. "I love you and I would love to be your wife."

With a smile Liebgott leaned down and kissed her, before pulling back to admire her. His fingers traced her face, running over every contour, memorising them. His thumb ran across her lips before he ducked down to kiss her once more. His tongue forced its way into her mouth to dance with her own. As the stars shone in the sky above their heads, for Evelyn and Liebgott there was nothing else in that moment. No war. No worries. Just them and their love. And the promise of a joyful future together.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Two days later

Evelyn woke up feeling the same joyful apprehension she had for the last couple of mornings. Her hand drifted to her stomach and she smiled contentedly, imagining the life growing in there. Trying to imagine if it was going to be a boy or a girl. Whether it was going to look like her or Joe. She felt so happy that not even the gentle pattering of rain on the tarpauling above her head was enough to dissolve it. She turned her head to see Liebgott wide awake watching her with complete adoration in his eyes, and she was glad that Eugene had offered to swap cots with him for the foreseeable future. However long her future with Easy was for anyway. She and Liebgott had last night decided that they would bask in their secret happiness for another day or two before breaking the news to the CO's. And after that their fate was uncertain.

"Hi," he grinned at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," she grinned back, thinking that he looked so adorable with his hair all messy from sleeping. "Although the sooner I can sleep in a real bed the better. This cot does nothin' for my back. I'm in agony this mornin'."

"You are?" Liebgott frowned in concern.

Evelyn nodded. Her lower back was killing her and her stomach felt strange. The joys of being pregnant, she mused to herself. Seeing Liebgott's worried face, she smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine," she promised him. "Once I get up and about, it'll ease somewhat."

"Even so, just stay here for a few minutes more so I can keep on staring at you," Liebgott smirked. He stretched his hand across the gap between their cots to reach for hers, and she took it, intertwining her fingers with his own.

"Oh Perco, would you look at this," Johnny Martin suddenly spoke. "Loves young dream."

"Pass me the sick bucket, quick," Perconte snorted.

"At least they're not fighting today," Skinny chuckled. "In fact, by my reckoning it's been four or five days since any altercation. Must be a new record."

"I reckon they only fight so they can have the fun of making up again anyway," Perconte said, which gathered a laugh from everyone.

Even Evelyn and Liebgott found their teasing chatter amusing. A little bit of senseless ribbing didn't bother them. Nothing could bother them. They were in their own deliriously little happy bubble and no one could burst it.

"Aw Frank, you caught onto our secret," Evelyn sat up and began pulling on her boots. "But what you don't know is that we made up in your cot."

The cot beside Perconte's creaked as Bull guffawed loudly at the little Italian's grimace. With a grin, Evelyn stood up and reached for her jacket. Sure, the weather was warming but there was still a nip in the air first thing in the morning.

"Speaking of beds," Frank grimaced. "You might wanna check your own."

Evelyn frowned as Frank motioned vaguely in the direction of her cot, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What Perconte's too embarrassed to tell you is that your monthly visitor seems to have arrived, and she wanted to make sure we all knew about it," Martin explained.

Evelyn ripped the blanket from her cot and her eyes widened in horror when she saw a small patch of dark blood on the canvas bed.

"Joe," she let out a sob, slapping her hand over her mouth and bursting into tears.

"Ssh, it's alright," Liebgott was already up, his boots on his feet. He cupped her face and forced her eyes to meet his. "Doc's in the aid station. We'll go and see him and I'm sure it'll all be fine."

He tied his jacket around her waist, hiding the stain on the rear of her trousers from view and took her gently by the arm.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know," he kissed her head. "But it'll be fine. You'll see."

"Jesus Christ, anyone would think she's dying," Frank muttered to himself as Lieb hurriedly led Evelyn from the tent. "It's only a bit of blood."

"You're a fine one to talk," Skinny raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you not recall the aggravation you gave me when I got blood all over your trousers in Bastogne?"

"That's different," Frank smirked. "I wouldn't have cared if it was my own blood."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Perco."  
….

"Liebgott, just try and calm down," Eugene said for the third time in as many minutes. Although he was fairly certain that his words were falling on deaf ears.

Lighting up a cigarette, Liebgott sucked on it as though it was giving him oxygen. His leg bobbed up and down furiously as they waited for the doctor to come out and speak with them. All kinds of thoughts and feelings were running through his head. He wanted nothing more than to be with Evelyn, but at the same time he didn't. It made no sense, but he knew that if he was with her he wouldn't be able to keep himself together.

Eugene watched Liebgott, feeling a great deal of sympathy for the man and what he was be going through at that moment. Liebgott's turmoil must have a been a thousand times greater than Eugene's own.

When Evelyn and Liebgott had turned up at the aid station in a state of panic just under an hour ago, it had taken Eugene a few minutes to get out of them the reason for their obvious distress. Evelyn hadn't been able to even string a sentence together. She was like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She had just stood unblinkingly, not reacting to anything he asked her.

As soon as Liebgott had told him about the bleeding, a horrible gnawing feeling had immediately began chewing away at Eugene's gut. Coupled with the fact that Liebgott mentioned how Evelyn had described having a sore back when she woke up, there was extra cause for concern. Eugene had reassured them both that it was most likely nothing to worry about, but he was hardly an expert in these matters. One thing Eugene knew was that he was always able to rely on his gut instinct. It rarely failed him. In this instance, however, he would be happy to prove himself wrong.

Doing the only thing he could think of, he had gotten Evelyn settled into bed and hurriedly sought out Major Winters. After a brief explanation, it was obvious that Major Winters was more than a little surprised to hear that Evelyn was pregnant. Surprised and also somewhat annoyed. Despite that, his concern was just as great as Eugene's. When Eugene had asked for permission to drive into the town for Doctor Chopain, Winters had refused and instead insisted that Eugene stay with Evelyn. Major Winters would collect the doctor himself.  
It had been half an hour now since the Doctor had gone in to examine Evelyn, asking Eugene and Liebgott to wait outside the room. Thirty long minutes that had felt like thirty hours.

When the door finally creaked open and Doctor Chopain's tall form stepped through it, his face was serious. He looked at Liebgott gravely, and they immediately knew it was not good news.

Liebgott put his hands in his head and took a deep breath. He didn't need to hear what the Doctor was going to say. He didn't want to hear it.

"Is she alright?" Eugene asked him in French.

"No," the doctor answered honestly, feeling sympathy for the young medic he had left crying. "But she will be."

"Has the baby… Is it…?" Eugene wasn't sure how to phrase the question.

"The foetus passed only moments after I went in there," Dr Chopain nodded matter of factly.

Eugene swallowed the lump in his throat at the doctor's blunt words.

"Do you want me to tell him?" he motioned to Liebgott with his head.

"No," Eugene answered straight away. "I'll tell him."

"Very well," the doctor said. "I'll be back to check on her tonight."

"What do I need to do to make sure she's ok in the meantime?"

"Keep an eye on the bleeding. If it becomes too dark or too heavy, then send for me and I will come. If not, I will be back to check on her tonight and in the morning. But most of all, be her friend," the doctor patted him on the shoulder. "And be his."

With a sad tilt of his head, the doctor left.

Eugene looked at Liebgott, wondering how he was going to break this devastating news to him.

"You don't have to say it," Liebgott looked at him. His jaw was clenched, and Eugene could see that he was trying his hardest to hold back his emotions. "In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't. I don't need to understand what that quack was saying to know that there isn't a baby anymore."

"I'm sorry," Eugene mumbled. He didn't know what else to say. "I'm going to go and check on Evelyn. Are you coming with me?"

Liebgott shook his head and swallowed. He didn't trust himself to say another word for fear that he would crumble into pieces and cry right there and then. He couldn't go in there and see Evelyn. What was he supposed to say to her? How was he supposed to even look at her? He didn't understand how in the space of just one hour things could have gone from being so exciting and happy to feeling like the world had ended?

"I need some air," he muttered, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as he stood up.

As Liebgott's figure disappeared out of sight, Eugene took a deep breath. He was reluctant to go in there and see Evelyn, especially given that the one person she would probably want wasn't with him. But what other choice did he have?  
….

Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut as pain radiated through body. Not just the physical pain caused by menstrual like cramps that started in the small of her back and radiated around to her abdomen. No, the emotional agony was just as bad, if not worse.

She leant over and vomited into the bowl on the small bedside table as she thought about the moment her body had expelled the baby growing inside her. Doctor Chopain had just arrived when she felt something in between her legs. She couldn't explain it. It felt like she needed to pass urine but also as though there was some sort of lump waiting to pass as well. When she had begun to panic and explained this to the doctor, he had been forced to reveal what his suspicions were. Doctor Chopain had asked her to empty her bladder in a chamber pot and when she felt the lump pass with a thud in the bottom of the pot, she had known immediately what it was. A quick inspection from the doctor had confirmed it. And that was it. The moment her world had come crashing down forever.

With the back of a shaking hand, she wiped the bile from her mouth and lay back down on the bed. She felt blood leaking from in between her legs, serving a constant reminder of her loss. She wanted to scream or cry but she couldn't. She felt numb. Like she was in a dream.  
Every few seconds, she would think herself a hypocrite for being so upset when less than a week before she hadn't even wanted the baby. What right did she have to play the grieving mother? But as quick as that thought came, it would be replaced with another thought. The thought that from the very second she had decided she was going to keep the baby she had been overwhelmed by a love so intense that consumed her completely. How was it possible to love something that didn't even truly exist so much that losing it felt like the end of the world?

"Evelyn?"

She couldn't even gather the tiny amount of energy needed to open her eyes and glance up towards the sound of Eugene's voice. A small ray of light welcome in the darkness that her life had become in the space of less than an hour.

"Evelyn," he stepped closer towards the bed and she felt him sit down tentatively on the end of it. "Please tell me you're alright?"

But she couldn't. The girl who was always ready with a fake smile in any circumstance was gone. She couldn't try and pretend for even one second. Not right now.

"Where's Joe?" she whispered.

"He, uh, needed some air," Eugene answered truthfully. "But he'll be back soon. Don't you worry about that."

She nodded. She clenched her jaw as a pain ripped through her back and she wanted to cry out because it hurt so much. It was sharp yet dull at the same time. The room was silent apart from the sound of the two of them breathing in sync.

Eugene could have cried as he watched her. The grief on her face was indescribable. He wished he could take it away from her. All he could think about in that moment was his Vera. What if this happened to them one day when they started trying for a family? Women lost babies. It was just something that happened. Yet he had never actually really known anyone in this situation. As a child, he would overhear his grandmother talking about women who had come to see her when they lost their babies. How they would beg for her to take their grief away. They would beg for her to bring back the babies they longed for so much. Yet his youthful mind had never been able to properly comprehend the level of despair they must have felt. But seeing the only other woman that he loved as much as his wife or family in such agony really got to him.

"Doctor Chopain told me that it was Major Winters who came for him," she muttered, her voice croaky. "I'm guessin' he aint too happy with me right now?"

"I had to tell him," Eugene said. "I didn't know what else to do."

"I know," she nodded. "I wouldn't have expected you to do any different. I didn't exactly put you in an easy situation, did I?"

"When do you ever?" he smirked.

A miniscule smile played at the corners of her mouth. Although it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Like crap," her bottom lip wobbled and she squeezed his hand, more as a comfort to herself than to him though. "I'm just so confused. Since I found out I was…" she couldn't say the word. It hurt too much. "…Since this whole thing started, everything has been so up and down. One minute I was upset, then I was happy and now… now, I hurt more than I ever knew was possible."

"That's only natural," Eugene said.

"I guess," she shrugged. She sighed. "Gene, would you do me a favour?"

"Of course," Eugene promised. "Anything."

"Will you talk to George and Babe for me?" she asked. "Tell them what's happened. I don't wanna have to do it myself."

"If that's what you want," Eugene reassured her.

"Thank you," she squeezed his hand again. "And one more thing? Will you find Joe and ask him to come here? I just… I really need him here."

"No problem," Eugene nodded, standing up. "Why don't you close your eyes and try and get some rest, huh? And when you wake up, Liebgott will be right here. Before I find him, I need to report to Major Winters and let him know how you are. Is there anything you would like me to tell him?"

"Please don't kick me out?" she joked. "You think he'll let me stay if I ask nicely?"

Eugene looked at her sadly. Unfortunately, they both knew the outcome of this situation.

"Don't worry yourself about it Gene," she patted his hand. "What's done is done. Can't change it now, can I?"

"I guess not," Eugene sighed, wishing with all of his heart that he had the power to change it. He leant down and kissed Evelyn on the forehead, blinking back tears. Tears of sadness for what his friend was going through, and tears of sadness that he was soon going to lose her.  
….

The house was dark and the wind was howling. The trees outside cast menacing claw like shadows on the walls. In one of the upstairs bedrooms, a baby was crying.

Creeping up the wooden staircase, Evelyn tiptoed down the hallway until she reached the room that the crying was coming from. The room was empty. There was no furniture and not even any carpet. The bare floorboards were damp and moulding. However, in the far corner of the room there was a tiny bassinet.

As she edged closer, the crying became louder. Peering inside the bassinet, she noted a fluffy white blanket. The baby inside it couldn't be seen. She picked up the bundle that weighed less than a bag of sugar and tried to calm the crying baby down.

"Ssh, shh," she soothed, smiling when the baby immediately ceased its noise.

With one hand cradling the squirming infant against her chest, she used the other hand to push the blanket away from its face.

She screamed. The baby was blue. Its skin cold and mottled.

"You killed her."

She turned around.

"Joe," she gasped.

"You killed our baby," he stared at her coldly.

"No," she shook her head.

"Yes," he stepped forward menacingly. "You did this. And I can never forgive you."

"Joe please," she sobbed.

"Murderer!"

Evelyn sat up with a start, crying out. Her heart was racing, thudding against her chest and she was sweating. The dream had felt so real and so vivid. Just like the dreams she had after Henry had died.

She tried to calm herself down, to tell herself that she had nothing to feel guilty for. But the truth was that the dream only mirrored her   
feelings.

"Ev?"

Her gaze flitted across the small room. She hadn't noticed Liebgott curled up in the uncomfortably small chair. As he yawned and stretched his arms, he stood and came towards her.

"Are you alright?"

She put her hand to her mouth, letting out a sob as she tried to rid her mind of the image of the dead baby in her arms.

"Ssh, it's alright," Liebgott brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her head. He held her tight and rocked her against him as she cried. "Come on, it's alright."

"No it's not," she snapped, pushing him away. "It's not alright."

"Ev, you need to-"

"-What? Calm down?"

"Well yeah," Liebgott nodded. "The stress isn't good for you."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she laughed dryly. "It doesn't matter how stressed or not I am now, does it? It's not like I've got a baby to take care of anymore."

"Evelyn," Liebgott sighed.

"Don't Evelyn me," she growled. "I don't know you can stand to even be here with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed our baby," she screamed. "I did this."

"You didn't do this," he tried to reason with her, but it was obvious she was so far gone with emotion that she wasn't going to listen. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that?" she yelled. "Only a few days ago, I was sat in a toilet cubicle trying to drink a bottle of whiskey in the hopes that I would kill our unborn baby. What kind of a person tries to do that?"

"But you didn't do it," he argued with her.

"But what if this is God's way of punishing me? What if he He's punishing me because I thought about doing it? Because I tried to do it?" she cried. "You need to go."

"What?" Liebgott frowned. He glanced around, ready to dart out of the door and get Eugene because he could see that she was losing control of herself.

"Get out," she spat.

"Ev, I'm not going anywhere," he took her head.

"Get your fuckin' hands off me!" she screamed, yanking her hands away. "I killed our baby!"

The guttural scream that left her body pierced Liebgott right to the core. She began hammering his chest like a woman possessed as she screamed again and again.

"Evelyn, calm down," Liebgott grabbed her hands, restraining them.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Calm the fuck down right now," Liebgott grabbed her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. He didn't care that he was hurting her. She had to listen to him. She stopped fighting the second she saw the fury in his eyes. "You listen to me and you listen well. You did not kill our baby and God is not punishing you. You had no control over this. You are hurting right now, and I understand that you want to blame yourself so that you feel like there is a reason as to why this happened. But there is no reason. Women lose babies. That is a fact of life. A horrible fact, but one nonetheless. You are just one of those unfortunate women. I won't stand by and let you dig yourself into a pit of guilt over this."

"I can't help it," she sobbed. "I don't know how to make it stop. I just want it to stop."

"Ssh, come on," Joe kissed her forehead. "I know this hurts, baby. But you've gotta believe me when I tell you this isn't your fault. Are you listening? Yeah? Good. We'll get through this, me and you. I promise you it won't always hurt like this."

"How am I so lucky to have you?" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek and onto his hand that was still squeezing her face. "I've let you down and you're still here, tryin' to make me feel better just like you always do."

 

"You haven't let me down," his face softened along with his grip. "And I'm here, because I love you and here, with you, is where I belong. "

With the back of his hand, he wiped away the tears from her cheeks and kissed her gently.

"I love you," she sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare say that," he ordered her, clenching his jaw in a bid to stop himself from crying. He had to be strong for Evelyn. If she saw the depth of his pain, she would just continue to blame herself. Therefore, he needed to hold his emotions in the best he could. "You don't ever need to be sorry."

"But I am," she sobbed. "A Mom is supposed to look after their child, and I didn't."

The sobs that tore through her body rendered her incapable of even thinking about anything else. She buried her face in Liebgott's chest, taking comfort in his smell and the warmth of his arms around her. She cried and cried, until she could cry no more. Until she cried herself into a deep sleep. Still holding her sleeping form against his chest, he shifted them so that they both lay down on the bed. Evelyn stirred but soon drifted back off when he rubbed her back soothingly.

It was only when he was certain that she was definitely fast asleep that he allowed himself to release the tears he had been holding back himself.  
…

The next morning

The doctor had stopped by in the evening to check on Evelyn, and again in the morning. He was satisfied that the bleeding was normal and advised her to get some more rest and let her body recover from its ordeal. Not that rest was easy in coming. Every time she closed her eyes to try and sleep, the same nightmare replayed over and over in her head. Liebgott had slept terribly beside her, listening to her pitiful moans and feeling her jerking in her sleep.

Once Doctor Chopain left that morning, Eugene had been forced to tell Evelyn that Colonel Sink wanted to see her to discuss the previous day's events. Liebgott had tensed up as soon as Eugene had uttered the words, yet strangely Evelyn felt no apprehension. For days she had worried about telling the CO's she was pregnant and the disapproval she was going to receive, but now nothing could hurt her as much as she was already hurting.

That was a lie. There was one thing that would hurt more. And that would be seeing Joe get kicked out too. Therefore, she would do everything in her power to prevent that.

"I'm staying here when Sink comes," Liebgott told her, as she was readying herself for the meeting.

"No you're not," she shook her head. "Havin' you here will just be like rubbin' salt into the wound."

"You know what? I don't really care what you say, I'm staying," he argued. "You're not facing it alone."

"Joe," she sighed exasperatedly. "This is gonna be hard enough without me havin' to sit there and worry about you flyin' off the handle."

"I'm not gonna fly off the handle," Joe shook his head.

"That's a lie if ever I've heard one," Evelyn snorted. "Joe, just do this for me, please? I promise you I'll be ok. Eugene will be right outside the door if I need him."

"Oh so Eugene can stay but I can't?" Liebgott spat.

"Yeah, because Eugene can keep a cool head unlike you."

"You're not winning this argument, Ev. I'm staying."  
….

Liebgott burst into the field tent in a foul mood. With a growl, he kicked over the cigarette butt bin.

"What the fucking hell are you playing at?" Martin marched over to him furiously.

"Fuck off, Johnny," Liebgott snarled. "I'm not in the fucking mood."

"I don't care about your fucking mood," Johnny stabbed him in the chest with a finger. "Don't come in here and start kicking shit about and acting like a fucking idiot."

"Do you know what, Johnny? Fuck you."

Johnny was unprepared for the balled fist that came flying at his face until it hit him squarely on the jaw. Immediately the tent erupted into chaos.

"Jesus Joe, what the fuck is wrong with you," Skinny and Malarkey dragged him away to the other side of the tent, while Bull stood in front of Johnny to prevent him from attacking Liebgott in retaliation.

Across the tent, Babe and George looked at each other worriedly. They were the only two people who had a good guess at what had Liebgott so riled up. Eugene had told them both about Evelyn losing the baby, and about the meeting with Sink.

"Get the fuck off of me," Liebgott argued with his captors.

"You need to calm down, Joe," Malarkey tried to reason with him.

"Don't tell me to calm down," he growled. "Don't fucking tell me what to do."

"Lieb, listen, this aint helpin' anybody, especially not Ev," Babe walked up to him. "You keep on like this and you're gonna wind up gettin' kicked outta here and where does that leave Ev?"

"Are you fucking stupid, Heffron?" Liebgott hissed. "What the fuck do you think is gonna be happening in this meeting? Do you think Sink is gonna be in there giving her flowers and telling her he's sorry that she's lost my fucking baby?"

A hush fell over the entire tent at Liebgott's angry tirade. The shock in the air was palpable, and just like that, everyone understood exactly what was going on inside Liebgott's head. The shock dissipated and was replaced with sadness for both Liebgott and for Evelyn.

"No," he continued, angrily. "He's gonna be giving her her marching orders, and when he's done, he'll be coming here and giving me mine."

"You don't know that," Babe argued.

"I do," Lieb yelled. "And so do you. So do every one of you. And I don't care if they kick me outta here, because loving Evelyn is something   
I'll never regret for as long as I live. But it fucking kills me that I can't change this for her. Not the baby and not her future here."

Johnny pushed his way through the barrier of men keeping him from Liebgott, and there was unease as everyone prepared themselves for another fight to break out. Everyone was more than a little surprised when Johnny reached out and hugged Liebgott tightly.

"If it takes punching me in the face a hundred more times to make yourself feel better, then so be it," he whispered, his voice laced with emotion.

It was a relatively unknown fact that Johnny Martin was someone who really felt the pain and suffering of others when they were hurting. He was just usually very good at hiding it. When Toye and Guarnere had lost their legs in Bastogne, Johnny had found himself depressed and melancholy for days afterwards. He and Bill had been tearaways back in Aldbourne. They'd even gone up to Scotland with one of their weekend passes and had gotten tattoos together to remind of their time in the airborne. Not that either of them could ever forget it. They just hadn't realised at the time how much it would affect them mentally. And for Bill, physically too. No one knew about the heartfelt and gut wrenching letter Johnny had sent to Bill, professing his admiration of the man and also the upset he felt at knowing Bill would wear the mark of war on the outside of his body for the rest of his days. No one aside from Bill would ever see the tear stains on the white paper.  
Johnny knew though that even if he and Bill hadn't been such good friends, he would still feel such sadness for Evelyn and Liebgott. How could he not? Despite any of their individual flaws, the two of them had become like family over the years. Any pain they felt would be felt throughout the rest of the company. That was just how it worked.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," Liebgott apologised sincerely. "I was out of order."

"No, you're just hurting, pal," Johnny shook his head and patted Liebgott on the cheek. "How's Evelyn?"

"Not great," Liebgott shrugged. "She's tired and upset. She thinks it's her fault, and she seems to think that I should be blaming her. Of course I told her that's a load of crap, but you know Ev the same as I do. She gets an idea stuck in her head and the only person who can get rid of it again is her."

"She'll be ok," Johnny said. "She's the toughest girl I've ever met. She's not wild Bill's sister for nothing."

"That's true," Lieb smirked.

"Are you doing alright? And I want the truthful answer, not any bullshit. The truth's the least I deserve after that right hook."  
Liebgott glanced around the group of men watching him with sympathy and care in their eyes, and he wanted to lie. To put up the tough guy front that he always did. But then a thought struck him. These were his friends, his brothers. These were the men who had trained with him, fought with him, held him in their darkest days in Bastogne. If he lied to them, he felt as though he would be doing them a disservice. They wanted to be there for him and help him through this, so why shouldn't he let them?

"I feel lost," he admitted with sigh. "I'm a man. I'm supposed to be strong and pretend that this doesn't hurt, but it's killing me. You all know how I feel about Ev. Let's face it, I've done a shit job of hiding it. The thought of starting a family with her, albeit accidentally, made me so happy. Now that it's gone, I feel like I don't know how I'm gonna live my life every day. And what's worse is that I don't know how this affects me and Ev. She goes back to Philly and I go back to San Francisco and what happens to us then?"

"You're an idiot," George tutted, smacking him playfully on the back of the head. "That girl is madly in love you. It's actually sickening, really. You could be on the opposite side of the world from each other and that wouldn't change."  
Liebgott knew that George was right, but that still didn't his mind from working overtime and thinking every worst possible scenario. He just hoped that Sink wasn't being too harsh on Evelyn. All he could do was pray.  
….

Evelyn had just finished pinning up her hair when Eugene popped his head around the door. She knew by the look on his face that the time had come. She smiled and patted down her hair once more. Doctor Chopain had forbidden her from leaving her bed for another day or two, and even though she lay in a borrowed nightgown, with the bedsheet covering her, she had been determined to try her best to look somewhat put together. Even if it was all a façade, it helped to settle her nerves about the iminent meeting.

"Colonel Sink and Major Winters are outside," Eugene announced. "I just thought I should double check that you were ready to receive them before I let them in."

"You make it sound as though I've invited them for afternoon tea in the parlour," she smirked. "Don't look so worried Gene. It'll be alright. Send them in."

Evelyn forced herself to sit up straight as Winters and Sink quietly entered the room. Major Winters smiled at her and she could see concern in his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Sergeant?" Colonel Sink asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs that Eugene had placed beside the bed for this meeting.

"Um, well thank you, Sir," she answered, forcing a smile onto her face.  
Winters narrowed his pale blue eyes at her as he took the seat beside Colonel Sink. He couldn't say he believed that to be the truth. The paleness of her face and the dark shadows under her unusually lacklustre eyes told a different story.

"Now, you understand why we're here today, Sergeant?" Colonel Sink cut straight to the chase.

"Yes Sir," Evelyn nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I must be truthful with you when I say that you've made life somewhat difficult for me," he spoke.

Evelyn looked down, ashamed. Colonel Sink had an almost father-like aura around him. He was the kind of man that a person never wanted to disappoint.

"I can only apologise, Sir," she said. "I never meant to cause you any problems, and I of course take full responsibility for my actions."

"Be that as it may, they aren't just your actions alone to bear the consequences of," he answered. "Corporal Liebgott must face those consequences too."

Evelyn felt her heart begin to thud against her chest. She knew where Sink was going with this, and she knew that she needed to do something.

"May I speak frankly, Sir?" she asked.

"You may," Sink nodded sharply.

"I know that what Joe- Corporal Liebgott- and I have done is against the rules set by the military," she began, her voice trembling with nerves. "But when I first joined Easy, you made it explicitly clear to me that I wasn't to have any, er, liaisons with any of the men. However, as far as I'm aware, those orders were not expressed to the men regarding me."

"Where exactly are you going with this, Sergeant?" Sink narrowed his eyes at her.

She glanced briefly at Winters who was sat uncomfortably observing the entire discussion with unease.

"Please don't think I'm trying to be disrespectful, Sir, but is it correct that those orders were not expressed to the men?"

"You are correct," Sink answered begrudgingly.

"Then would it also be correct to point out that if Corporal Liebgott hasn't broken any direct orders that he then shouldn't face any punishment?" Evelyn questioned. She could tell by the look on Sink's face that she was testing the limits of his patience, but in all honesty she didn't care.

"Technically," Sink admitted. "But just because those orders weren't expressed to him, doesn't mean that he didn't know they were wrong."

"I know, Sir," Evelyn nodded. "But I'm the one who actually broke the order, and therefore I'm the one that should take the punishment."

"That's very admirable of you, Sergeant," Sink said. "But unfortunately he has to be held accountable too."

"Do you not think he's already lost enough?" she snapped before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me?" Sink was stunned by her audacity to question him.

"He's lost his child, and now he's gonna get kicked outta the airborne? That's hardly fair, is it?"

"I think perhaps Sergeant Guarnere is over exhausted," Winters interceded swiftly, casting Evelyn a warning glance. "It might be better if we return to discuss this when she's feeling a little better."

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, Sir," she said, her eyes flashing thunderously at Winters. She already knew that she was being dishonourably discharged. What else did she have to lose now? She looked back at Sink. "I know that what I did was wrong, and I know that my time here has come to an end. I understand and respect all of that, but I beg you not to do the same to Corporal Liebgott. He's a good man and a good soldier. Why should he suffer for my mistake? Colonel Sink, please. I will literally get down on my knees and beg you now if I have to. Please, please don't kick Joe out as well."

"Colonel Sink, I really think this conversation is perhaps better left for another day when Sergeant Guarnere is feeling more herself," Winters suggested, hoping that Colonel Sink wasn't about to fly off the handle at Evelyn's blatant disregard for authority. He sincerely hoped that Sink would understand that she was still grieving and in shock, and therefore give her outburst the benefit of the doubt.

"Major Winters, would you please leave me and the Sergeant alone for a few minutes?" Colonel Sink asked in a tone that left no room for argument.

Winters opened his mouth to refute the order but swiftly closed it. He cast one final look at Evelyn who met his look back with slight apprehension. She hadn't meant to lose her temper, but her emotions were all over the place, and she truly felt as though she had no control over them.

The door closed behind Winters and in the awkward silence, she could hear him and Eugene talking quietly out in the hallway. She looked at Sink expectantly, waiting for him to berate her, but when he said nothing for almost three minutes, her mouth took over before she could stop it.

"I know I should say I'm sorry for yellin' at you, Sir, but the truth is that I aint," she said truthfully. "What I mean is that I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, but I aint sorry for the things I said. I meant them."

"You know it's funny. I used to think that your brother was the brass necked trouble maker in the family. However, you've more than proven me wrong," Sink chuckled to himself before looking at her seriously. "Can I ask you one question? It's rather personal in nature but I   
feel it's important for me to know."

Evelyn nodded hesitantly.

"You and Corporal Liebgott," he began. "Are there feelings involved or was it just a bit of fun, and you got caught out?"

She was both embarrassed and surprised by that question. At first she wanted to tell him to mind his own business but then she realised that being truthful might be the only way to get Joe to be able to stay in the airborne.

"Yes, Sir," she nodded. "I love him."

"And does he feel the same way?"

"He does," she smiled. "We plan to get married once we're both back home."

"I see," Sink nodded, mulling that over. "And it is because of these feelings that you would give up your position here willingly to save his?"

"That's right," she said. "I would do anything to make sure he can stay here. Easy means everythin' to him, just like it does to me. I know there's no way I can be allowed to stay after all of this, but I can't bear the thought of him bein' sent away as well."

"Let us put aside our ranks for a moment and speak as one human being to another," Sink said. "Did you and Corporal Liebgott truly think you could hide the pregnancy from us?"

"No," she shook her head, her chest clenching as she remembered their joy only the previous morning. "We had every intention of going to Major Winters and tellin' him everythin'. Only, we were tryin' to give ourselves a few days to absorb the news, because our decision to keep the baby wasn't an easy one. Not for me anyway."

"It wasn't?"

"Not at all," she said. "When I found out, I was upset and scared and was adamant that havin' a baby wasn't what I wanted." She decided to leave out the part about trying to get rid of the baby herself. Sink was understanding, but there was no way he would tolerate her attempted act of criminality. "But then I calmed down and did some thinkin', and I realised that all the things I was scared of didn't matter. 

All that mattered was the baby and bein' a family with the man I love."

"And then it was cruelly taken from you?" Sink looked at her sympathetically.

She nodded, choked up and unable to speak. She hurt so much that she didn't know how she was ever going to get over it.

"I understand how that feels," Sink told her. "I trust that what I'm about to tell you will remain between us?"

"Of course, Sir," she promised.

"My wife and I have been married for almost twenty five years," he said. "She's a damn fine woman. Hell, she must be to have put up with me for so long. The first few years of our marriage were spent travelling and enjoying life. But then many of our friends began to settle down and start families of their own. Like most people, we just presumed that it would be easy. But it took us almost four years to fall pregnant. The day I came home to see my wife sat at the table, smiling so wide I thought her face would split, I just knew what she was about to tell me. And I can say for certain it was one of the happiest days of my life. But that happiness was short lived, because only a few weeks later my wife miscarried."

Evelyn listened silently, feeling sympathy for the man and also surprise that he was sharing something so personal with her.

"Over the course of the following nine years, she fell pregnant another twelve times and each time ended in the same heartache," Sink continued. "We saw all sorts of doctors and specialists, none of whom could offer any sort of explanation. And that was when we decided enough was enough. We couldn't put ourselves through the heartbreak any longer and gave up trying for a family of our own."

Evelyn felt tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't imagine the devastation that must have beheld them time and time again. "I'm truly sorry for you both."

"I didn't tell you this in the hope that you would feel sorry for me," Sink explained. "But I told you because I want you to know that I   
understand how you feel. Emotionally anyway, if not physically. Just because us men don't discuss our emotions doesn't mean that we don't have them."

"If I'm being honest, Sir, I just don't think that what I've been through quite compares to your own sufferin'," she decided. "Although I thank you for the heartfelt sentiment."

"That's where you're wrong," Sink cleared his throat. "Whether it has happened to you once or a thousand times, the hurt is still the same. Your pain is no less great than my own. And it is for this very reason that I have come to a decision."

Evelyn held her breath, praying with every fibre of her being that he would agree to let Joe stay with Easy.

"I think you have suffered enough. Both of you," he said finally. "Which is why I have no wish for either of you to suffer further. You're a damn fine medic, and it would be a shame to lose you. Just as it would be a shame to lose Corporal Liebgott."

"So you're lettin' us stay?" she asked tentatively.

"There are conditions that need to be agreed to in order for that to happen," Sink explained.

Evelyn had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. And she was already blushing at the thought of it. But what was a little embarrassment if it meant she and Lieb got to stay with Easy?  
….

"Eugene stop fussin', will you?" Evelyn slapped his hand away.

"Well you're not supposed to be out of bed," he tutted, taking hold of her arm once more. "Just walk a little bit slower so you don't exert yourself."

"If we walk any slower, we'll come to a stop," she rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why you couldn't just wait for Liebgott to come to you," Eugene huffed.

"Cos I wanna surprise him," she explained for the hundredth time. Also, she wanted to see everyone else.

Being holed up in that room, staring at the same four walls was making her feel worse about everything. She just wanted to be around people she cared about and who cared about her. She couldn't forget what had happened, her body was going to remind her of it for many more days yet. The thoughts whirling around her head would remind her. Which was why she needed distractions. Not because she wanted to try and bury it and pretend it didn't hurt, but because she knew it was too dangerous to wallow in grief. She wanted nothing more than to let it consume her, to drown her in agony. But that was a dangerous game because once she allowed that to happen, she didn't think she would ever be able to make it back to the surface.

The sun was shining and as they crossed the field, Evelyn noted a few of the guys sat outside one of the tents, playing cards.

"Ev!" Malarkey jumped up from the crate he was sat on. The smile on his face dropped when Talbert nudged him, and suddenly he scratched at his head awkwardly.

"Hey Don," she smiled, grunting as he grabbed her yanked her against him. She could practically feel Eugene's worry from where he stood. 

"Nice to see you too."

"How are you?" he looked down at her, his eyes misty.

"I'm fine," she said, placing a hand on his cheek tenderly. "Well, I will be you know."

"Yeah," he nodded, sighing. "I, uh, I'm real sorry about the, uh…"

"Thanks Don," she kissed his other cheek, knowing that he was struggling to get the words out. "Is Joe in there?"

Malarkey nodded, but before Evelyn could even get near the tent flap, she found herself engulfed by Talbert, then Grant, then Babe and whoever else was there. It warmed her heart, and she knew she had made the right choice in forcing herself out of bed. With her boys was where she needed to be.

The hugs and expressions of sympathy and love continued inside. She spotted Joe on his cot at the end of the tent, but when he saw her enter he made no move to get up. It was only once Lipton had corralled everyone outside, giving the excuse that they all had somewhere important to be, that he acknowledged her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he muttered as she sat down on the cot beside him.

"You sound just like Eugene," she said.

"So is this your goodbye then?"

"Huh?" she frowned.

"I'm guessing Sink wants you gone sooner rather than later which is why you're here?" Liebgott spat. "What? He can't even give you time to recover before he boots you out of here?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Joe." She smiled at the look of confusion and disbelief on Lieb's face. "I'm stayin'. We both are."

"You're not being serious?" Liebgott was in a state of shock.

"I am," she beamed. "Although there is a catch."

"I knew it," Liebgott groaned, running his hand through his hair in agitation. "Let me guess, we can't see each other anymore? We can't even talk to each other anymore? We can't be within a five mile radius of each other?"

"Shut up for a second and I'll tell you," she tutted. “We have to promise to have no more relations for the rest of our time here. Colonel Sink has assured me that if we can stick to our end of the deal then he will let us stay here together.”

“Why in the hell would he do that?” Lieb frowned.

“Let’s just say he understands what’s we’ve been through a lot more than we ever could have guessed,” she smiled, touching his cheek sweetly. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, ignoring the few cheers from the other guys.

“You literally just told me we can’t do that,” Liebgott smirked at her.

“That was the last one, I swear.”

Joining the rest of the guys, Evelyn listened to Perconte regaling them all with some tale about a girl he got off with back in Aldbourne. It wasn’t going to be an easy road, but with her friends and the man she loved most in the entire world, she could do it.


End file.
